Die 'Narn Gil Galad'
by Earonn
Summary: Die Geschichte des letzten Hohen Königs der Noldor. Kapitel 24: Maedhros und Maglor kämpfen um die Silmaril. Elros und Elrond treffen ihre wichtigste Entscheidung. Wir erleben die Gründung Mithlonds, viele Abschiede und ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen...
1. Tol Sirion

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

****

Kap. I – Tol Sirion 

*******************  


****

Disclaimer: Ich sage es jetzt am Anfang, doch natürlich gilt es gleichermaßen für alle folgenden Kapitel: alles gehört dem großen Prof Tolkien. Nichts davon gehört mir, außer den Fehlern, einigen Protagonisten und der Freude, die ich beim Schreiben hatte.

****

Canon: Dieses erste Kapitel könnte man als AU bezeichnen, das hängt von der jeweiligen Ansicht des Lesers davon, was Canon sei, ab. Ich habe einige Informationen aus der ‚History of Middle Earth' verwendet (siehe Anmerkungen). 

Spätere Kapitel werden aber auf jeden Fall AU werden, also beschwert euch dann nicht bei mir! ;)

****

Danksagung: tausendfacher Dank an Nemis!

Nicht nur fürs Korrekturlesen (was nicht einfach ist bei meiner zuweilen etwas eigenwilligen Auffassung der englischen Sprache), sonder vor allem dafür, mich ermutigt zu haben eine Geschichte, die ich eigentlich nur zum privaten Vergnügen geschrieben habe, zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen. Viele, viele Ork-Kekse für Dich, und dazu noch einen hübschen Teddy (zum Tragen oder Bekämpfen...) ;)

****

Widmung: dies ist für Nemis aus den obengenannten Gründen, und für den durchgeknallten Kiwi in Bonn, der (unwissentlich) meinen Kontakt zu ihr begründet hat. 

*******************  


****

Anmerkungen:

Ich habe für Gil Galads Herkunft die Version aus der History of Middle Earth, Band 10 "Peoples of Middle Earth", verwendet. Dieser zufolge ist Gil Galad der Sohn von Orodreth (und damit der Bruder von Finduilas) und Orodreth wiederum der Sohn von Angrod. Leider hat Tolkien nichts über seine Mutter gesagt, außer daß sie "a Sindarin lady from the north" gewesen sei. 

In der Übersetzung weicht der englische Text leicht von der deutschen (Ur-) Version ab. Zum einen hat dies stilistische Gründe, zum anderen habe ich nicht jede Korrektur in der einen Version sofort in die andere übertragen. Es dürften aber immer nur unwesentliche Kleinigkeiten sein. 

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

*******************  


I. Tol Sirion

Die Noldor waren nach Beleriand gekommen und hatten ihre Reiche gegründet. Aber sie waren mit dem Blut ihrer Verwandten aus Alqualonde befleckt und Morgoth der Große Feind war im Besitz der drei Silmaril. Viel Leid hatten sie erlitten und weiteres Leid erwartete sie. 

Die Söhne Finarfins waren in den Nordosten gezogen, und wie ein Puffer lagen ihre Reiche zwischen denen der Söhne Feanors und jenen von Fingolfin und seinen beiden Söhnen Fingon und Turgon. 

In Dorthonion, dem Hochland südlich der weiten Ebene von Ard-Galen, die sich bis zu den steilen Klippen von Thangorodrim erstreckte, hatten Angrod und Aegnor ihre Reiche und ihr älterer Bruder Finrod hielt das Tal des Sirion zwischen Mithrim und dem Westen Dorthonions. Ganz im Osten, an Himlad angrenzend, hielt Angrods Sohn Orodreth die Stellung, die er mit Bedacht gewählt hatte. Von allen aus der Familie Finarfins war er am engsten mit den Söhnen Feanors verbunden. Enge Freundschaft herrschte zwischen ihm und Celegorm und Curufin und er mochte sich nicht völlig von ihnen trennen, so sehr ihn ihre Handlungsweise in Alqualonde und Losgar auch entsetzte. Doch sie hatten ihre Fehler zugegeben und ihn um Verzeihung gebeten, und Orodreth sah seine Freundschaft nicht als Gericht über die Taten der feanorischen Elben an. Mandos würde dereinst zweifellos sein Urteil sprechen, er hingegen wollte sie unterstützen und er glaubte an ihre ehrliche Reue. 

So lebten sie in enger Nachbarschaft und leisteten einander oftmals Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Morgoth und seine Geschöpfe. 

Aber Finrod wurde von Ulmo vor Morgoths Tücke gewarnt, und mit der Hilfe von König Elwe Singollo, den die Elben Beleriands Thingol Graumantel nannten, dem Herrn von Doriath, fand er die Schlucht des Narog in Taur-en-Faroth. Dort baute er eine versteckte Burg im Fels, die Nargothrond genannt wurde, und die Zwerge, die ihn unterstützten, nannten ihn felak-gundu, was ‚Höhlenschleifer' bedeutet. Die Elben änderten es ihrer Sprache gemäß ab, und so nannten sie ihren König Finrod Felagund. 

Finrod Felagund war sich nur zu sehr bewußt, daß der Sirion-Paß nicht unbewacht bleiben durfte. Er überlegte lange, welchem seiner Anverwandten oder Anführer er die Verantwortung auferlegen sollte, denn hier ging es um mehr als Wachmannschaften und Kämpfe mit Orks. 

Doch im Grunde war ihm von vornherein klar, welche Entscheidung er treffen würde, es ging ihm lediglich darum, zu prüfen, ob auch kein gewichtiger Grund dagegen sprach. Und als er keinen solchen Widerstand fand, suchte Finrod seinen Bruder Angrod auf, der mit seinem Bruder Aegnor und seinem Sohn Orodreth die Hochlande von Dorthonion gegen Angbands Orks und Warge hielt. 

Angrod empfing Finrod freudig. "Es tut gut, dich einmal wiederzusehen, felak-gundu", sagte er lächelnd, seinen Bruder bei dem Namen nennend, den dieser vor kurzem von den Zwergen erhalten hatte.

"Ich bin gekommen, um eine heikle Angelegenheit mit dir zu besprechen. Es geht um Tol Sirion. Und um den, der es nach mir übernehmen soll."

"Wo liegt das Problem?"

"Ich möchte, daß Orodreth die Insel übernimmt."

Von allen seinen Verwandten stand ihm Orodreth am nächsten, denn er besaß das selbe ruhige Temperament und sie studierten beide die alten Schriften und die Sprachen der Eldar. Es gab nur wenige ihres Volkes, die es in dieser Hinsicht mit dem Wissen von Finrod und Orodreth aufnehmen konnten und dieses gemeinsame Interesse hatte ihrer beider Freundschaft nur noch mehr gefestigt. Doch Angrod war sich bewußt, daß dies nicht der Grund für die Entscheidung seines Bruders war. Er bedachte diesen mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. 

"Und warum willst du meinem Sohn diese Ehre erweisen? Bisher hat es sich als äußerst vorteilhaft erwiesen, ihn im Osten zu halten. Er ist mit Curufin und Celegorm befreundet, es wäre schwerer für uns, würde nicht er sich mit ihnen abgeben."

Der Herr von Nargothrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Siehst du nicht die Gefahr? Wundert es dich gar nicht, daß er weiterhin mit ihnen befreundet ist? Angrod, du weißt, wie sehr ich meinen Neffen schätze, doch gegen diese beiden kann er sich nicht durchsetzen. Er ist geduldig und sanftmütig und er hält sie uns vom Leibe, ja, doch ich fürchte um ihn. Wenn er sich irgendwann einmal entscheiden muß...."

Angrod runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du eine so geringe Meinung von ihm hast, wundert es mich, daß du ihm den Paß des Sirion überlassen willst."

Beschwichtigend hob Finrod die Hände. "Ich habe keine schlechte Meinung von Orodreth und gerade du solltest das wissen. Er ist ein heller Kopf, er hat eine Menge guter Eigenschaften, er kann einen Trupp zusammenhalten, wenn es sein muß, das hat er mehr als einmal bewiesen. Und wenn es nicht gerade die Söhne Feanors wären, würde ich mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Du weißt, wie sie sind, Angrod. Und du kennst ihn."

Leider konnte Angrod seinem Bruder hierin nur zustimmen. Er liebte seinen Sohn innig, doch er sah dessen Schwächen. Und seine alte Freundschaft mit den Söhnen Feanors gehörte dazu, die selbst die Verbrennung der Schiffe der Teleri bei Losgar und die Überquerung der Helcaraxe überlebt hatte.

"Ja, ich kenne ihn", meinte er schließlich ruhig. "Und ich weiß auch, daß er seine Pflichten sehr ernst nimmt, wenn dir das Sorgen bereiten sollte."

Finrod lächelte. "Das ist der zweite Grund, weshalb ich ihn auf Tol Sirion haben will. Hier hat er nicht viel zu tun, Dorthonion wird von Aegnor und dir gut genug verteidigt und Himring, nun, wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht kann nichts gegen Celegorm und Curufin gesagt werden. Aber Tol Sirion verlangt mehr als nur kämpferisches Geschick, Angrod, das weißt du. Es geht nicht nur darum, Morgoths Angriffe abzuwehren. Er würde sich auch noch mit Fingons und Fingolfins Truppen und vor allem mit den Sindar, die in dieser Gegend leben, beschäftigen müssen. Und wenige wären dazu besser geeignet als mein Neffe."

"Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß der Weg von Tol Sirion nach Nargothrond sehr viel kürzer ist, um – zum Beispiel – eingehend über philosophische Fragen zu diskutieren?", erwiderte Angrod lächelnd. 

Lachend nickte Finrod zustimmend. "Ich will nicht verhehlen, daß es mir sehr recht wäre, ein wenig engeren Kontakt zu Orodreth halten zu können. Draußen in der Wildnis ist sein Talent schlichtweg verschwendet."

Es bedurfte kaum einer weiteren Diskussion über das Thema und zur Verwunderung vieler überging Finrod Felagund bei der Besetzung von Tol Sirion seine beiden Brüder Angrod und Aegnor und wählte seinen Neffen als Nachfolger. 

Orodreth befestigte den Turm Minas Tirith, der auf Tol Sirion stand, und ließ Wachen zwischen den Bergen von Mithrim und Dorthonion umherziehen. Auch er selbst ritt oft nach Norden und über das Fenn von Serech gelangte er in die Reiche seines Vaters Angrod und seines Onkels Aegnor. 

Finrod bemühte sich auch, das Verhältnis zu den Elben der Falas, die unter der Führung von Cirdan dem Schiffsbauer die Küsten besiedelten, zu verbessern. Eigentlich waren diese noch Untertanen König Thingols, doch nun, da das Reich von Nargothrond zwischen den Falas und Doriath lag, ging dieses Verhältnis mehr und mehr auf den Herrn von Nargothrond über. 

Lange überlegte Finrod Felagund, wie er ein Verhältnis zu den Elben der Falas finden sollte. Schließlich ergab sich durch die Zerstörung von Eglarest und Brithombar durch Morgoths Orks ein willkommener Anlaß. So bot er Cirdan an, Handwerker aus Nargothrond zu entsenden, um beim Wiederaufbau der Städte zu helfen, was dieser gerne annahm, ebenso um gute Nachbarschaft bemüht wie der König von Nargothrond selbst. 

Sobald die positive Antwort Cirdans eingetroffen war, rief Finrod seinen Neffen Orodreth zu sich. "Ich bitte dich, in meinem Auftrag nach Eglarest zu reisen. Du weißt, welche Zerstörung die Stadt durch Morgoths Orks erlitten hat. Cirdan ist unser direkter Nachbar, er mag eigentlich König Thingol unterstehen, doch er hat auch mich anerkannt und ich fühle mich aufgrunddessen für die Falathrim verantwortlich. Es wird helfen, das Verhältnis zwischen Noldor und Sindar zu verbessern. Und ich kenne niemanden", jetzt lächelte der Herr von Nargothrond verschmitzt, "der so gut organisieren kann wie du. Oder besser geeignet wäre, den Wiederaufbau einer Stadt zu leiten."

Orodreth neigte nur leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses, doch auch er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn natürlich kannte Finrod seine Entwürfe. Schon immer hatte sich der Sohn Angrods für den Aufbau und die Planung von Städten interessiert, schon als Kind hatte er seine Verwandten mit einem detaillierten Plan für Tirion auf Tuna überrascht, der – wäre er jemals in die Tat umgesetzt worden – die Stadt tatsächlich noch vorteilhafter gestaltet hätte.

Einen knappen Monat später brachen Handwerker von Nargothrond in Richtung Westen auf. Orodreth freute sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe, denn er konnte Cirdan gut leiden und sehnte sich nach dem Anblick des Meeres. Wasser bedeutete ihm viel, er hatte es gerne um sich. Selbst der Sirion konnte seine Sehnsucht nicht völlig stillen. Seine Liebe galt dem Meer, der unendlichen Wasserfläche, dem regelmäßigen Rhythmus von Ebbe und Flut und dem Plätschern der Wellen, die sich auf steinigen Stränden brachen. 

In Eglarest wurden sie von den Falathrim freundlich empfangen. Diese waren erfreut, daß der Noldor-König aus Nargothrond ihnen Hilfe für den Wiederaufbau ihrer Stadt gesandt hatte, denn es war bereits bekannt geworden, wie talentiert die Rückkehrer aus Aman hierin waren. 

Orodreth ging ganz in seiner Aufgabe auf. Finrod hatte nicht übertrieben, als er ihm Organisationstalent zugesprochen hatte. Er ließ die Trümmer beiseiteräumen, alles noch Verwertbare aussortieren und begann dann in Absprache mit Cirdan mit der Neuplanung der Stadt. 

Nachdem Eglarest so weit wiederhergestellt war, daß seine Anwesenheit eigentlich nicht mehr notwendig war, suchte Orodreth Cirdan auf. 

"Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, Lord Cirdan, werde ich nach Brithombar gehen. Auch dort sind die Zerstörungen erheblich und vielleicht können meine Leute und ich nochmals von Nutzen sein."

Der Schiffsbauer betrachtete den Neffen Finrods lächelnd. "Es macht Euch Freude, nicht wahr?"

Dieser errötete, nicht aus Verlegenheit, sondern vor Eifer. "Eine Stadt zu errichten, ist eine herrliche Sache. Man erschafft nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern für andere, und es ist kein Juwel, schön anzusehen, aber ohne praktischen Wert, sondern die Grundlage der Gemeinschaft selbst."

"Ich habe schon gehört, daß Ihr viele nützliche Vorschläge für die Aufteilung der Straßen und Plätze vorgebracht habt."

"Ich habe mir früher viele Gedanken um solche Dinge gemacht und immer gerne geplant. Leider hatte ich noch niemals die Gelegenheit, meine Überlegungen in die Praxis umzusetzen. Es freut mich, wenn diejenigen, die darin leben werden, mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden sind."

"Und das sind sie – im höchsten Maße. Doch ich dachte, Ihr hättet Eurem Onkel bei der Gestaltung von Nargothrond geholfen?"

Orodreth lachte hell auf. "Finrod felak-gundu in die Quere kommen? Ich werde mich hüten! Nargothrond ist seine Geliebte, sein Herz, da gibt es keinen Platz für einen anderen. Es dürfte ihm schon schwer genug gefallen sein, den Handwerkern nicht jeden Handgriff anzuweisen."

So begann der Sohn von Angrod wenig später seine nächste Aufgabe. 

Brithombars Wiederaufbau gestaltete sich schwieriger als jener von Eglarest, denn hier war kaum brauchbares Baumaterial zurückgeblieben. Überdies beherbergte der Ort auch noch eine Werft, so daß die umliegenden Wälder ohnehin schon unter Holzabbau litten. 

Doch Orodreth ließ sich von den Problemen nicht beeindrucken und arbeitete lange und hart, um all das zu organisieren, was seiner Meinung nach benötigt wurde, um aus den Ruinen wieder eine blühende Stadt zu machen. Nicht nur funktionell sollte sie sein, sondern schön, ein Ebenbild dessen, was er jenseits des Belegaer hinter sich gelassen hatte. 

Und seine Mühen wurden belohnt. Nicht allein durch den Dank der Falathrim und die Freude an der Arbeit. Sondern durch die Bekanntschaft mit einer Sinda namens Helegethir. Sie lebte während seines Aufenthaltes bei Verwandten an der Küste, doch ihre Familie stammte aus dem Norden, aus dem Quellgebiet des Teiglin, südlich von Dor-Lomin. Nur wenige Elben lebten dort zwischen den Bergen so weit im Norden. Es handelte sich ausnahmslos um Sindar, die hier schon gewohnt hatten, ehe die Noldor aus dem Westen gekommen waren und sich Reiche in Hithlum und Dorthonion nahmen. Helegethir hatte vor ihrer Abreise zu ihren Verwandten an der Küste kaum je einen Noldo gesehen, denn ihre Familie schätzte die Ruhe des Waldes. 

Sie war ursprünglich um ihrer Sicherheit willen zu einem entfernten Onkel nach Brithombar geschickt worden, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte sich das Böse im Norden wieder geregt. Helegethir wußte, daß es Krieg gegeben hatte zwischen den Elben aus dem Westen und dem Dunklen Herrn und selbst ihre Wälder daheim, die sie so gut kannte und über allem anderen liebte, waren nicht mehr sicher. Niemand hatte natürlich geahnt, daß sie gerade in Brithombar in Gefahr geraten würde. 

Sie war entfernt mit Olwe und somit auch mit Orodreth und Cirdan verwandt, und dieser war es auch, der die beiden miteinander bekannt machte. Er hoffte darauf, Orodreth würde sich bereit erklären, die Elbenfrau bei seiner Rückreise nach Tol Sirion zu begleiten. 

Helegethir betrachtete den Elben wohlwollend, der in Begleitung Cirdans die Halle betrat. Man hatte ihr schon von ihm erzählt, dies war der Neffe Finrods, des Herrn von Nargothrond, der gekommen war, um beim Aufbau von Eglarest und Brithombar zu helfen. Wie man hörte, war Eglarest durch seine Arbeit noch schöner aus seinen Trümmern erstanden, als es zuvor bereits gewesen war. 

Sein Äußeres erschien schön wie bei allen Eldar. Schlank war er und leicht gebaut, mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und nachdenklichen graublauen Augen. Auch seine Hände waren schmal und schlank, die Hände eines Gelehrten, doch sie zweifelte keinen Moment an seinen kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Sein Haar war blond, wie angeblich bei jedem Mitglied seiner Familie, doch durchzogen von einigen dunkleren Strähnen, so daß es ständig wirkte, als leuchte es durch Lichtreflexe auf.

Sie beobachtete ihn den ganzen Abend über eingehend. Er schien für jeden ein zuvorkommendes Lächeln zu haben und wirkte so völlig anders als die anderen Noldor, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte. Alles an ihm schien zu leuchten. 

Es war ihr noch niemals schwer gefallen, auf Fremde zuzugehen, insbesondere nicht unter den Falathrim, und so trat sie später am Abend auch ohne Scheu auf den hellhaarigen Mann zu. Er bemerkte ihr Nahen und wandte sich ihr zu, und sie errötete sacht unter dem Strahlen seiner graublauen Augen. [durch Cirdan miteinander bekannt]

Auch Orodreths Herz machte einen ungehörigen, aber zutiefst zufriedenen Hüpfer, da die herrliche Elbenfrau zu ihm kam, dunkelhaarig und kräftig wie viele ihres Volkes, mit vergnügten hellgrauen Augen unter geraden Brauen und leicht gebräunter Haut Ihre Lippen waren schmal, hatten jedoch den ganzen Abend über immer wieder heiter gelächelt und seiner Meinung nach stand das moosgrüne Kleid, das sie trug, ihr ausgezeichnet. 

"Ihr seid der Baumeister von Eglarest, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. 

Orodreth neigte leicht den Kopf vor der hübschen Elbenfrau und lächelte geschmeichelt. "Baumeister ist übertrieben. Ich habe beim Wiederaufbau mitgeholfen und meinen Beitrag zur Planung geleistet", antwortete er. Dann verneigte er sich zur förmlichen Vorstellung vor ihr. "Mein Name ist Orodreth, Sohn von Angrod, aus dem Haus von Finarfin."

Helegethir neigte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Ich heiße Euch willkommen, Orodreth. Möge Eure Anwesenheit für Brithombar ebenso vorteilhaft werden. Mein Name ist Helegethir, Tochter von Laerion aus dem Hause von Aewarn."

Sie bemerkte bestürzt, wie das herrliche Lächeln in sich zusammenfiel und erlosch.

"Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

Der Noldo schien sie nicht zu hören, sondern sich auf etwas weit entferntes zu konzentrieren, wie auf ein Geräusch, das nur er hören konnte. Sie legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Unterarm und er kehrte wieder zu ihr zurück. 

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie unsicher. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, eine helle Strähne seines Haares verselbständigte sich und lag, weich und glänzend und einladend, auf der hellen Haut seiner Wange. Wie einfach wäre es, sie jetzt zurückzustreichen, dies weiche Haar über ihre Hand gleiten zu fühlen! Sie vertrieb den ungehörigen Gedanken schleunigst wieder.

Er sammelte sich zusehends. "Wir Noldor benennen unsere Kinder nicht mehr nach Schnee und Eis, Lady. Nicht, seitdem wir die Helcaraxe überschreiten mußten. Die Erinnerungen und die Schmerzen der Trauer sind uns unerträglich."

Sie sagte nichts, doch ihre Hand lag weiterhin auf seinem Arm. Irgendwann bedeckte er sie mit der seinen und lächelte aufmunternd, wenn auch etwas kläglich. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Name Euch Kummer bereitet. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr mir von eurer Arbeit in Eglarest erzählt?"

Orodreth, ohnehin stets dazu geneigt, die Kümmernisse der Vergangenheit zu begraben und eifrig bereit, über seine Arbeit zu sprechen, überdies gefangen von den leuchtenden grauen Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, brauchte keine weitere Einladung. 

Sie verbrachten einen wortreichen Abend damit, sich über Hausbau, Stadtplanung und die Gastfreundschaft der Falathrim zu unterhalten, bis schließlich die Gesänge begannen. Helegethir warf einen etwas mißmutigen Blick auf die Sänger, die ihre so angenehme Unterhaltung störten. Immerhin bot es ihr einen gewissen Trost, daß Orodreth nicht von ihrer Seite wich, sondern sich gemütlich zurücklehnte und mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen den Vorträgen der anderen lauschte. Irgendwann wurden die Gäste aus Nargothrond um einen Beitrag gebeten und sie trugen ein herrliches Lied vor, dessen Melodie noch aus dem Gesegneten Reich stammte und dessen Text kunstreich in Sindarin übersetzt worden war. 

Helegethir stellte fest, daß seine Stimme ebenso angenehm war, wie sein Äußeres und seine Manieren. Und als die Reihe an sie kam, sang sie für ihn mit warmer tiefer Stimme Lieder der Sindar, die von Sternenlicht, den sanften, tiefen Schatten der Wälder und dem musikalischen Flüstern der Blätter im Wind handelten. 

In der Folgezeit suchte sie ihn häufig auf, sah ihm über die Schulter, wenn er Pläne zeichnete oder über den Grundrissen von Hallen und Werkstätten brütete. Beim dritten oder vierten Besuch dieser Art nahm sie sich, während er mühselig über den verschiedenen Plänen der Stadt brütete, seines Schreibwerkzeugs an, reinigte und schärfte die Federn und füllte die Tinte nach. Erst als sie ihn fragte, wohin sie das unbenutzte Pergament legen sollte, bemerkte er überhaupt, was sie getan hatte. Angesichts seines verdutzten Gesichtsausdrucks lachte sie hell auf. "Ihr seid es nicht gewohnt, daß sich jemand Eurer Angelegenheiten annimmt."

Er betrachtete sie mit neuerwachtem Ernst. "Nein, das bin ich nicht."

Zwei mal gelang es ihr sogar ‚zufällig' dort aufzutauchen, wo er gerade arbeitete. Sie sah zu, wie er die Säulen am Eingang einer Halle mit einem Ornament aus stilisierten Fischen verzierte und ließ sich die Bedeutung und Entwicklung dieses speziellen Ornaments erklären. Sie brachte ihm etwas zu trinken, als er an einem heißen Tag gemeinsam mit anderen Holzbalken von einem Wagen ablud und beruhigte eine erregte Diskussion zwischen ihm und dem Hafenmeister über die bestmögliche Anlage des Kais. 

Als der Herbst hereinbrach und das Wetter schlechter wurde, lud er sie ein und sie verbrachten viel Zeit mit gemeinsamen Studien, denn wenn Orodreth auch vordringlich nach Eglarest gesandt worden war, um Neuaufbau zu betreiben, war er doch zu sehr Gelehrter, um sich diese Gelegenheit, aus dem Wissen der Falathrim zu schöpfen, entgehen zu lassen. 

*******************

Zwei Jahre verbrachte Orodreth in Brithombar, bis der Aufbau zu seiner Zufriedenheit gediehen war und er eine Rückkehr nach Tol Sirion erwog. Und wie Cirdan es sich erhofft hatte, bot er Helegethir an, sie auf dem Rückweg zu begleiten und zu ihrer Familie zu bringen. 

Die Elbenfrau war bereits länger von ihrer Sippe getrennt, als es ursprünglich geplant gewesen war, doch sie hatte den Aufbruch immer wieder hinauszögern können, um noch einige weitere Wochen oder Monate in Brithombar verbringen zu können. Sie hatte noch mit niemanden, nicht einmal ihre engsten Freunden, über ihre Gefühle hinsichtlich des jüngsten Mitglieds des Hauses von Finarfin gesprochen, am allerwenigsten mit Orodreth selbst, obwohl sie sich sicher war, daß sie von ihm erwidert wurden. 

Bestens gelaunt traten sie an einem kühlen Spätsommermorgen ihre Rückreise an. Viele Elben aus Brithombar waren gekommen, um sie zu verabschieden und Cirdan reichte ihnen zum Abschied die Hand.

"Ich danke Euch, Orodreth – für das, was Ihr für Eglarest und Brithombar getan habt, mindestens ebenso sehr wie dafür, daß Ihr die Lady auf ihrer Rückreise begleitet. Richtet bitte auch Eurem Onkel meinen Dank und herzliche Grüße aus."

Orodreth warf einen schnellen, scheuen Seitenblick auf Helegethir, die neben ihm stand, und errötete leicht. "Lord Cirdan, Ihr habt mir Ehre erwiesen mit dem Vertrauen, das Ihr mir entgegengebracht habt. Doch dankt mir nicht für das, was ich für die Lady tun kann, denn dies wird mir eine reine Freude sein."

Und Cirdan wußte, daß dies keine bloße Höflichkeitsfloskel war. 

Sie bestiegen ihre Pferde und wandten sich Richtung Osten. Ihre recht große Reisegesellschaft wollte zunächst nach Nargothrond ziehen, von wo viele der Handwerker stammten, die Orodreth begleitet hatten. Helegethirs Begleitung hatte nach einem Blick auf ihre Herrin nur äußerst kurz gezögert und dann zugestimmt, noch eine kleine Weile die Gastfreundschaft König Finrods anzunehmen. Hierüber war Orodreth insbesondere froh, denn er freute sich nicht nur an der Gesellschaft der dunkelhaarigen Sinda, sondern gedachte darüber hinaus, sich diese noch auf viele Jahre hin zu sichern – genaugenommen auf alle Jahre, die Arda ihm noch bieten mochte. Und wenn er sie schon mit seiner Familie bekannt machen wollte, so waren Nargothrond und die Persönlichkeit König Finrods sehr gute Ausgangspunkte. 

Sie reisten sorglos und heiter, genossen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen und erfreuten sich stillvergnügt an der Nähe des anderen. 

In Nargothrond wurden sie herzlich willkommen geheißen. Helegethir empfand gleichermaßen Bewunderung wie Scheu, als sie durch die Gänge der Burg am Narog geleitet wurden. Zwei Jahre in Orodreths Gesellschaft waren genug, um sie viele stilistische Besonderheiten erkennen zu lassen, um ihr ein Verständnis für die Architektur der Tiefburg zu schenken, wie sie es sich zuvor niemals hätte vorstellen können. Einmal war sie in Menegroth gewesen, um ihren entfernten Verwandten König Thingol zu besuchen, doch das war schon viele Jahre her. Sie erinnerte sich an die Pracht und die herrliche Arbeit, die ihr Volk dort geleistet hatte, jedoch schien sich dieses Elbenheim ohne weiteres mit dem Sitz des Königs der Sindar messen zu können. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, daß Orodreth ihr immer wieder hier und da Arbeiten zeigte, Reliefs, Ornamente oder Stuckarbeiten, die er selbst angefertigt hatte.

Sie kamen in die große Halle König Felagunds und ehe er sich von ihr trennte, um seinen Verwandten zu begrüßen, drückte Orodreth Helegethir noch einmal kurz beruhigend die Hand. Sie lächelte nervös. Finrod Felagund mochte keinen so hohen Rang einnehmen wie Thingol Graumantel und Melian die Maia, doch er war der Herr des größten Elbenreiches in Beleriand. Und sie war hier keine willkommene, wenn auch entfernte Verwandte, sondern eine Fremde, die noch dazu verzweifelt einen guten Eindruck vor dem Fürsten machen wollte, der ein enger Angehöriger des Mannes war, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Doch sie merkte schnell, daß Finrod Felagund aus dem Haus von Finarfin bei all seiner Würde und dem verdienten Respekt ein entgegenkommender und freundlicher Gastgeber war, dem es offensichtlich sehr auf das Wohlbefinden seiner Gäste ankam. Er unterhielt sich einige Zeit mit ihr und sie war angenehm überrascht, als sie herausfand, wie viel er von Orodreth hielt. Dieser hatte ihr zwar viel von seinen Aufgaben im Norden erzählt, es jedoch stets so dargestellt, als sei er dort ebenso wie in Eglarest und Brithombar lediglich ein Beauftragter seines Königs. Nun erfuhr sie, daß er Tol Sirion praktisch in eigener Verantwortung hielt und für diese Aufgabe sogar noch vor seinem Vater Angrod und seinem Onkel Aegnor ausgewählt worden war. Und sie hörte zum ersten mal, daß er zu den größten Gelehrten seines Volkes gehörte und wie sehr der König Nargothronds sein Wissen schätzte. 

Sindar neigten dazu, die Noldor wegen ihrer handwerklichen Künste zu achten, in punkto Gesang jedoch ein wenig auf sie herabzusehen. Hier in Nargothrond merkte Helegethir, daß insbesondere die Abkömmlinge Finarfins großes musikalisches Talent besaßen. Die Abende verbrachten sie stets in Finrods großer Halle, wo sie beim Schein von Kerzen Lieder aus Valinor und Beleriand sangen. Orodreth war immer bei ihr und übersetzte ihr leise die wenigen Gesänge, die von den Noldor auf Quenya vorgetragen wurden. Helegethir hatte die Hochsprache der Elben noch niemals gehört; sie fand sie wunderschön, und sie gab nicht Ruhe, bis Orodreth zögernd nachgab und ihr seine Muttersprache beibrachte, obwohl dies gegen das Gebot König Thingols verstieß.

Eines Abends faßte Orodreth ihre Hand und führte sie aus der Halle. Er geleitete sie durch die Gänge Nargothronds bis zu den großen Toren, und brachte sie so schließlich an das Ufer des Flusses. Der Narog plätscherte leise und der erste Herbstvollmond leuchtete auf sie herab. 

"Es ist wunderschön, wieder zuhause zu sein. Der einzige Nachteil besteht darin, daß man es in Nargothrond sehr schwer hat, sich einmal in Ruhe zu unterhalten", meinte er. Sein Lächeln leuchtete, es leuchtete nur für sie und Helegethir konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern und seine Hand zu drücken. Sie ließen sich gemeinsam im Gras der Uferböschung nieder und lauschten eine Zeit lang dem Gesang des Flusses. 

"Willst du wirklich schon so bald weiter?", fragte Orodreth schließlich bekümmert.

Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. "Ich werde es müssen, sonst wird es zu spät, um die Ered Wethrin noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen und ich müsste in Nargothrond überwintern."

"Würde dir das so schwer fallen?" Oh, wie warm seine Stimme klang! So warm und sanft – wie schaffte er es nur, in eine so sanfte Stimme so viel liebevollen Spott zu bringen? Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand, jetzt strich sie sacht darüber. "Nein, natürlich nicht." ‚Wie kannst du nur fragen?!', sagte ihr Tonfall. "Doch meine Familie erwartet mich schon lange zurück. Und womit sollte ich es ihnen gegenüber begründen, daß ich die Gastfreundschaft des Königs so schamlos ausnutze?"

"Das weißt du nicht?"

Nun war sie ehrlich überrascht. War ihr etwas entgangen? Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Nein, aber ich höre es mir gerne an."

Er ließ ihre Hand los, um sich aufstützen zu können und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie erkannte seine Absicht, und wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, so wäre genügend Zeit geblieben, sich zurückzuziehen. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Nicht nur, weil er endlich tat, worauf sie schon so lange wartete, sondern weil er es so zuvorkommend und liebevoll und vorsichtig tat, wie er ihr gegenüber stets handelte. Weil er selbst jetzt noch, nach all der Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, diesen Kuß nicht einforderte wie etwas ihm Zustehendes, sondern ihr die freie Wahl ließ. 

Doch Helegethir hatte ihre Entscheidung – wenn sie denn überhaupt bewußt entschieden hatte – schon vor langer Zeit getroffen und so kam sie ihm ein wenig entgegen und nahm den sanftesten, vorsichtigsten Kuß entgegen, den sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Kurz und scheu und dennoch voller Liebe. 

Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. "Das war ein sehr gutes Argument", sagte sie nach einer Weile stillen Wohlbehagens. "Fallen dir noch weitere ein?"

Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen weiteren Kuß provozieren wollen. Darum überraschte sie seine Antwort.

"Ja. Du solltest noch hier bleiben um die Familie deines Verlobten richtig kennenzulernen." 

Und er zog aus seiner Tunika etwas hervor, etwas in dunklen Stoff eingeschlagenes. Vor Helegethirs fassungslosen Augen wickelte er es aus – zwei schmale Silberringe, grob und noch unbearbeitet. 

Orodreth musste sich räuspern, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "Ich habe sie vorgestern gemacht. Sie sind bestimmt nicht so gut, wie ein richtiger Schmied es gekonnt hätte, und die Größe für deinen mußte ich abschätzen. Probier ihn mal, ich wollte sichergehen, ehe ich sie fertigstelle." 

Helegethir stellte fest, daß sie zitterte, obwohl die Nacht ungewöhnlich warm und mild war. 

"Du willst dich mit mir verloben?" 

Sie kicherte sofort los über die überflüssige Frage und auch er mußte lächeln. 

"Ja, kommt dir das denn so seltsam vor?" Dann fuhr er ernst fort "Ich weiß, wir sollten zunächst mal unsere Familien informieren. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist mir die Zustimmung unserer Verwandten ziemlich egal. Die Frage ist wohl eher: willst _du_ dich auch mit _mir_ verloben?"

Sie sah ihn an und sie dachte an all die Abende, die sie mit ihm gemeinsam verbracht hatte, an die Gespräche oder das gemeinsame Lesen. Einen sanftmütigen Gelehrten würde sie bekommen, wenn sie jetzt annahm, keinen Krieger, keinen Staatsmann. Jemanden, der seine Bücher immer höher schätzen würde als Reichtümer und dessen Liebe zum Wissen größer war als sein Stolz. 

Helegethir beugte sich vor und küßte Orodreth – nicht so kurz und scheu wie beim ersten mal, sondern innig und voller Begehren. Sie drängte sich so lange gegen ihn, bis er ihr nachgab und sich in das weiche Gras sinken ließ. Und hier lagen sie bis zum Morgengrauen, aneinandergedrängt, einander küssend und liebkosend. Und als sie in die Burg von Nargothrond zurückkehrten, wußte Orodreth, daß er ihren Ring noch ein klein wenig enger würde machen müssen. 


	2. Geschwister

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

****

Kap. II - Geschwister

*******************  


****

Danksagung: an meine übermäßig geduldige Korrekturleserin Nemis. Viele Ork-Kekse für dich, überbracht von einem Elbenkönig deiner Wahl... ;)

****

Widmung: für meinen eigenen großen Bruder, der ohne Zweifel einen großen Einfluß auf meine Vorstellung von Gil Galads Verhalten gegenüber Finduilas hatte...

****

*******************  


****

Anmerkungen:

Soweit mir bekannt, liegen sowohl für Gil Galad als auch für Finduilas keine gesicherten Geburtsangaben vor. Rückschlüsse lassen sich daraus ziehen, daß Turin Finduilas bereits als Erwachsene vorfand, als er in Nargothrond ankam. Da die Elben der HoME zufolge ihre Reife mit ca. 50 Jahren erreichten, mußte sie also spätestens ca. 440 des Ersten Zeitalters geboren worden sein. 

*******************  


****

II Geschwister

Zunächst weihte Orodreth den König in seine Heiratspläne ein. Finrod war sofort begeistert, zumal ihm – wie auch so ziemlich jedem anderen hier in Nargothrond – klar war, was zwischen seinem Neffen und der Sinda aus den nördlichen Bergen geschah. Er beglückwünschte sie beide und erbot sich sofort, eine Nachricht an Helegethirs Familie zu senden, um diese über diese von seiner Einladung an ihre Tochter zu benachrichtigen. 

"Dein Vater wird sowieso in den nächsten Wochen hierher kommen", teilte er Orodreth mit, "du brauchst dir also nicht die Mühe machen ihn extra aufzusuchen. Er wird sich sehr freuen. Ich wünschte mir nur, deine Mutter könnte es noch erleben."

Orodreth sah kummervoll zu Boden. Die Helcaraxe hatte viele Opfer gefordert.

Helegethir widerstand nicht länger der zweifachen Versuchung, einen Winter in Nargothrond und an der Seite ihres Geliebten zu verbringen. So verabschiedete sie den größten Teil ihres Gefolges und richtete sich auf Monate voller Dunkelheit, Kälte und Nässe außerhalb, und Wärme, Liebe und Freude im Inneren der Felsenburg ein.

Im Frühjahr brachte Orodreth sie zu ihrer Familie zurück. Er verbrachte nur eine Nacht im Haus von Helegethirs Vater Laerion(1), ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg machte um seine Pflichten auf Tol Sirion wahrzunehmen. 

Am folgenden Morgen verabschiedete Helegethir ihn am Tor und sie sah ihm lange nach, während er fortritt. Orodreth blickte sich nicht um, doch seine Gedanken weilten bei ihr und der Erinnerung ihrer sanften Hände auf seiner Haut. 

Groß war die Freude der Elben im Turm von Minas Tirith, als sie ihren Anführer endlich wiedersahen. Aber Orodreth war stiller geworden und seine Gedanken kehrten oft zu Helegethir zurück. Die Trennung fiel beiden schwer, auch wenn sie durch die relativ geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen gemildert wurde, die es dem Sohn Angrods gestattete, seine Geliebte manchmal zu besuchen. 

Hatte die Nachricht von ihrem Verbleiben in Nargothrond und die amüsierten Andeutungen ihrer Begleiter Helegethirs Eltern schon vorgewarnt, so schafften diese Besuche bald jeden Zweifel aus der Welt, mochten sie auch noch so zuvorkommend als ‚nachbarschaftliche Höflichkeitsgeste' deklariert werden. Mit dem ersten dieser Besuche ließ der Herr von Tol Sirion sich allerdings beinahe ein Jahr Zeit, denn er war sich nicht sicher über die Aufnahme, die er als Noldo im Haus und der Familie eines Sinda finden würde. 

Drei mal besuchte Orodreth Helegethir in den Wäldern, sie erzählten sich die Geschichten ihrer Sippen und sangen füreinander. Bei seinem dritten Besuch wagte Orodreth es dann, Helegethirs Eltern um ihre Einwilligung zur Hochzeit zu bitten. 

Diese sahen es ungern, daß ihre einzige Tochter ihr Herz an einen der Noldor-Prinzen verlor, denn sie ahnten, daß viel Leid über diese kommen würde, Leid, das sie Helegethir gerne erspart hätten. Und sie wußten, die Belagerung Morgoths würde nicht ewig halten und der momentane Friede war eher ein kurzes Innehalten. 

Aber Helegethir fürchtete die Gefahr nicht, denn ihr fea war stark, und sie wies den Rat ihrer Verwandten zurück. Sie wußte, daß sie ihr Herz niemals mehr einem anderen schenken würde.

Sie konnte sich noch an die Zeit vor der Ankunft der Noldor erinnern. An die Schrecken, welche die bösen Geschöpfe aus dem Norden über die Sindar gebracht hatten, aber auch an die Ruhe und das gleichförmige, vertraute Leben. An die Zeit, da allein die Sterne ihren Weg erleuchtet hatten. 

All dies war vergangen und jetzt schien Beleriand erfüllt von den Stimmen der Elben aus Valinor, die gekommen waren, um Krieg und Rache zu bringen. Aber auch Schönheit und Kameradschaft und Hilfe in der Not. Und Orodreth, um dessentwillen allein sie die alte Ruhe nicht vermißte. Wie leer und unerfüllt wäre ihr Leben gewesen, hätte das unerklärliche und so verwickelte Schicksal nicht dazu geführt, daß seine Familie den Weg zurück aus Valinor gefunden hätte! 

Und immer wenn ihre Gedanken so weit gediehen waren, lächelte sie leise und dankte, dankte niemandem Bestimmten, da sie nicht wußte, wem sie danken sollte, doch sie genoß das Gefühl, ein großes Geschenk erhalten zu haben. 

Schließlich versagte man ihnen nicht länger das Einverständnis, und im Spätsommer dieses Jahres versammelten sich beider Familien in Nargothrond, um die Verlobung zu feiern.

In den darauf folgenden Monaten häuften sich wieder einmal die Angriffe Morgoths, und mit der für ihn so typischen Geduld wartete Orodreth weitere fünf Jahre, bis ihm die Lage ruhig genug erschien, um Helegethir die Hochzeit anbieten zu können. Sie wurde auf Tol Sirion gehalten und selbst der Hohe König Fingolfin nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr, die Kinder seines Bruders wiederzusehen.

Und in demselben Jahr, in dem zum ersten mal der Drache Glaurung auftauchte, der später Nargothrond so viel Leid bringen sollte, wurde auf Tol Sirion Helegethir und Orodreth ein Sohn geboren. Wie es Sitte bei den Noldor war, gab Orodreth ihm einen Namen in Quenya, und er nannte ihn Artanáro(2) . 

*******************

Helegethir betrachtete lange ihr neugeborenes Kind, das erschöpft von den Anstrengungen seiner Geburt friedlich an ihre Brust gelehnt schlief. "Ich werde ihn 'Ellach(3) nennen", sagte sie schließlich, denn sie sah voraus, daß er seinem Volk ein heller Stern werden sollte. 

Orodreth lächelte auf seine Gefährtin herab und strich ihr liebevoll über das braune Haar. "Er gerät dir nach, dunkel wie er ist. Der erste Nachkomme Finarfins, der nicht hellhaarig sein wird." Seine Finger glitten über Helegethirs Schulter und Arm bis zu dem Kind das sie hielt und streichelte dessen kleine Hände. "Würdest du gestatten, daß wir ihn Fin-Ellach nennen? In Erinnerung an seine Vorväter." 

Helegethir sah zu ihm auf. "Er soll Finellach heißen."

Nur siebenunddreißig Jahre später brachte Helegethir ihr zweites Kind, eine Tochter, zur Welt. 

Groß ist die Anstrengung, die es die Eldar kostet, Kindern das Leben zu schenken und es heißt, zwei Geburten so kurz hintereinander (kurz in der Zeitrechnung der Erstgeborenen), hätten Helegethir zu sehr erschöpft. Lange Zeit war sie ans Bett gefesselt, schwach und unfähig, ihre neugeborene Tochter zu versorgen, die darüber hinaus mehrere Wochen vor ihrer Zeit geboren worden war. Orodreth war zu jener Zeit nicht auf Tol Sirion, und so nahm Finellach sich als nächster Verwandter seiner Schwester an.

*******************

Orodreth lief mit eiligen Schritten die Treppen zu den Gemächern hinauf, die er zusammen mit Helegethir bewohnte. Niemand begegnete ihm, kaum jemand wußte, daß er sich wieder in Minas Tirith befand, und im Moment hatte er an Wichtigeres zu denken, als seinen Leute seine Rückkehr mitzuteilen. 

Der Stallbursche, der sein Pferd entgegengenommen hatte, hatte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick bedacht, und als er auf eine Erklärung drängte, etwas von der Herrin erzählt, die während seiner Abwesenheit niedergekommen sei – mehr als einen Monat zu früh. 

Ohne zu klopfen stürmte Orodreth in den Schlafraum. Er hatte Angst, kalte, schweißtreibende Furcht, die sich ein wenig legte, als er bemerkte, wie Helegethir, seine Geliebte, sein Herz, ihn müde, überrascht, aber hellwach ansah. 

Und dann bemerkte er die leere Wiege neben ihrem Bett und es war, als schnüre ihm etwas die Luft ab. Kein Kind, Helegethir so viel schwächer als nach Finellachs Geburt und der merkwürdige Blick des Mannes am Stall – es brauchte nicht viel, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war. 

Er ließ sich achtsam auf der Bettkante nieder und umarmte seine Gattin sanft, drückte sein Gesicht in ihr weiches Haar. 

"Ich bin so froh, daß du wieder hier bist", flüsterte sie. 

"Und ich bin froh, wieder bei dir zu sein. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ihre Hand glitt zu seiner Wange. "Schwach. Müde. Erleichtert. Glücklich."

Glücklich? 

Er rückte ein wenig von ihr ab und betrachtete sie prüfend, dann warf er einen fragenden Blick in Richtung der leeren Wiege. "Was....?" Er verstummte. 

Aber Helegethir kannte ihren Liebsten nun lange genug und sie verstand auch ohne Worte, was in ihm vorging. Schnell zog sie ihn an sich. "Nein, nein, das ist es nicht, es geht ihr gut. Oh, wir haben eine Tochter, Liebster, eine wunderschöne kleine Tochter. 'Ellach kümmert sich um sie, für mich wäre es zuviel, und er macht das ganz großartig. Eine gesunde kleine Tochter, hörst du?"

Orodreth weinte, er weinte vor Erleichterung und es tat so gut, Helegethirs sanfte Berührungen, ihren Trost zu spüren. 

Als er sich nach einer Weile wieder beruhigt hatte, lächelte er sie an. "Wo sind sie?"

Sie streichelte erneut sein Gesicht. "Ich maße mir zwar nicht an, über alle Bewegungen unseres Sohnes im Bilde zu sein, doch für gewöhnlich ist er um diese Zeit in seinem Lesezimmer. Er lernt. Er sagt, es geht besser, wenn seine Schwester dabei ist."

"Sagt er?" Orodreth lachte leise auf. "Dann muß sie ja völlig anders sein als er es war, denn mit ihm in einem Zimmer lernen – das war unmöglich." 

Auch Helegethir lachte. "Das war es wirklich. Sie ist anders als er, hellhaarig und viel stiller. Geh, schau sie dir an!" Sie stupste ihn sacht von sich und der Herr von Tol Sirion erhob sich gehorsam. 

"Orodreth."

"Ja?"

"Bitte sei vorsichtig mit dem Jungen. Es war...nicht leicht für 'Ellach. Die Geburt war schwer für mich und das hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Er kümmert sich rührend um die Kleine, er tut alles für sie. Er ist fast alt genug, um selber Kinder zu haben, Liebster, und ich habe den Eindruck, daß sie für ihn beinahe mehr ist, als eine Schwester. Er hängt sehr an ihr, ich stelle mir vor, daß es ihm nicht leicht fallen wird, sie jetzt teilen zu müssen."

Er fand seinen Sohn dort, wo seine Gattin es vermutet hatte: im Lesesaal, konzentriert über ein Buch gebeugt, so tief in seine Lektüre versunken, daß er das Eintreten seines Vaters gar nicht bemerkte. 

Normalerweise hätte Orodreth jetzt innegehalten und den Anblick seines Kindes genossen, denn selbst nach all den Jahren erschien ihm Finellach noch immer als ein Wunder, das ihm geschenkt worden war. Doch heute galt seine Aufmerksamkeit dem flachen Korb, der neben etlichen Büchern auf dem Tisch stand und in dem sich ein Bündel aus Stoffen und Decken kaum sichtbar bewegte. Finellach hielt mit einer Hand sein Buch flach auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen, die andere hatte er gedankenverloren zwischen den Decken vergraben.

Orodreth trat näher und jetzt erst sah Finellach auf. Er erhob sich eilig, als er seinen Besucher erkannte. 

"Vater! Endlich!" Sie umarmten sich kurz, dann löste Orodreth sich von seinem Sohn und warf einen begehrlichen Blick auf das Bündel in dem Korb. "Möchtest du mir die junge Lady vorstellen, die dich sogar in dein Allerheiligstes begleiten darf?"

Finellach lachte auf, doch es war ein unsicheres Lachen. "Oh, natürlich!" Er nahm das Baby aus dem Korb. So vertraut fühlte sie sich in seinen Armen an, so passend. Er schob den Stoff zur Seite, um das rosige Gesicht freizulegen. "Schau mal, Las, Vater ist da!" 

Er reichte seinem Vater das Baby und betrachtete ihn, während dieser verzückt den kleinen Körper hielt. Orodreths Züge wurden weich und verträumt. Das Baby sah verschlafen aus seinen Decken, die tiefdunkelblaue Augen verschwanden fast unter den halbgeschlossenen Lidern.

"Wie nennst du sie? Las?"

Finellach faßte vorsichtig eine der winzigen Hände seiner Schwester. "Ja. Weil sie so leicht war wie ein trockenes Blatt, als sie sie mir gaben. So entsetzlich leicht", sagte er leise, erschüttert von der Erinnerung. "Man spürte ihr Gewicht kaum." Mit einem Anflug von Trotz sah er seinem Vater ins Gesicht. "Und irgendwie mußte ich sie ja nennen." Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, denn eigentlich war es Recht und Pflicht der Eltern, den Alltagsnamen eines Kindes zu bestimmen. 

Orodreth rückte seine kleine Tochter zurecht, so daß er sie in einem Arm halten konnte, um seinem Sohn sanft über die Wange zu streichen. "Natürlich mußtest du das, mein Junge." Er sah in die dunkelblauen Augen seiner Tochter und blies leicht über das flaumige weißblonde Haar. "Eigentlich wollte ich etwas mit ‚Ethir' wählen, Finethir vielleicht, doch jetzt, da dein Bruder dir schon einen Namen gegeben hat, will ich ihn dir nicht wieder wegnehmen." Er überlegte eine Weile, still, tief konzentriert, dann sah er auf. "Wir werden sie Finduilas nennen, zur Erinnerung an das Haus, dem sie geboren wurde, an den Namen ihrer Mutter, den sie ursprünglich erhalten sollte, und an den, den sie von ihrem Bruder bekommen hat."(4) 

Auch nach Orodreths Rückkehr kümmerte Finellach sich weiterhin um seine Schwester. Er tat dies mit großer Begeisterung, und auf diese Weise wurde ein enges Band zwischen den Geschwistern geknüpft. Die Schwäche, die Finduilas' Geburt Helegethir zugefügt hatte, war ein großer Schock für den jungen Elben gewesen, um so enger klammerte er sich nun an jene, um derentwillen seine Mutter so gelitten hatte. 

Helegethir und Orodreth waren erleichtert, ihre Tochter derart liebevoll umsorgt zu sehen, und es erschien weder ihnen noch sonst jemandem ungewöhnlich, daß Finellach sich seiner Schwester mit einem solchen Maß an brüderlicher Liebe annahm. 

In ihrem Äußeren trat die Verwandtschaft zwischen Finduilas und Finellach wenig zutage, denn sie ähnelte ihrem Vater, war blond und hatte strahlende blaue Augen, während ihr Bruder ein Abbild der Sippe seiner Mutter blieb, dunkelhaarig und grauäugig. Später machte sich das Noldor-Erbe seines Vaters etwas bemerkbar, und als erwachsen war, besaß er deren kräftigeren Körperbau und die schärfer gezeichneten Gesichtszüge. Finduilas hingegen blieb Zeit ihres Lebens schlank und anmutig. 

Charakterlich hingegen waren sie einander sehr ähnlich, sie liebten Musik, studierten die Schriften ihres Volkes wie ihr Vater und waren von gleichmütigem Temperament, nicht so stolz und hochfahrend wie die Abkömmlinge Feanors und Fingolfins. Insbesondere erbten sie von Seiten ihres Vaters seine zurückhaltende Art und das tiefe Pflichtbewußtsein, welches im ganzen Hause Finarfins weit verbreitet war. Helegethir vermachte ihren Kindern ihre besondere Ausdrucksfähigkeit in Haltung und Gestik, sowie die eigentümliche Sprachmelodie der Sindar, die beide niemals wieder ablegten. 

Stets hatten sie eine enge Beziehung zueinander, und sie trennten sich nur selten für längere Zeit, außer wenn Finellach mit den Wachen seines Vaters in den Wäldern um den Paß des Sirion unterwegs war, um die Kriegsführung der Eldar zu erlernen.

********************

Fünf Jahre nach Finduilas' Geburt besuchten Celegorm und Curufin ihren Freund Orodreth auf Tol Sirion. Seit seiner Heirat hatten sie ihn nicht mehr getroffen und freudig war das Willkommen, daß der Sohn Angrods seinen beiden engsten Freunden entbot. Voller Stolz stellte er ihnen seine Kinder vor. Finduilas war damals nicht mehr als ein entzückendes Kleinkind, doch bei ihrem Bruder begann nun das letzte Stadium der körperlichen Reife und es wurde deutlich, daß er äußerlich seiner Mutter stark nachschlug.

Celegorm betrachtete den jungen Elben mit einer Spur von Mitgefühl. Egal wie er sich weiterhin entwickeln würde, Finellach war schön wie alle Elben, doch unter seinesgleichen würde er nie mehr als passabel genannt werden, und für einen Abkömmling aus dem Hause Finwes, dazumal aus der Linie Finarfins, war dies bereits ein vernichtendes Urteil. Allerdings schien er sich nicht viel daraus zu machen, und er bestach mehr durch seine klugen Fragen, die er an die Söhne Fëanors richtete, und sein ruhiges Temperament. 

Einmal, als er mit ihm und Orodreth zusammenstand und sie die Situation in den verschiedenen Grenzbereichen der Elbenreiche besprachen, begann Finellach plötzlich breit zu lächeln, sodaß alle ihn fragend anschauten. Er wandte sich um und nun sahen sie, daß Finduilas hinter ihm stand, den Ausdruck kindlicher Entschlossenheit in ihrem niedlichen Gesicht und die Arme verlangend emporgereckt. Ihr Bruder gehorchte der stummen Aufforderung und nahm sie schwungvoll auf den Arm, wo sie sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, den Kopf an seine Schulter stützte und zufrieden zu dösen begann, während Finellach sich wieder dem Gesprächsthema zuwandte.

Es war überdeutlich, wie eng die Geschwister einander verbunden waren. Finduilas schien ihren Bruder sogar noch ihren Eltern vorzuziehen und er machte aus seiner brüderlichen Hingerissenheit überhaupt keinen Hehl. 

"Er hängt wirklich sehr an ihr, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Curufin eines Tages an Orodreth und Helegethir gewandt, während sie in Celegorms Begleitung beobachteten, wie Finellach die ersten Reitversuche seiner Schwester auf einem breitrückigen Pony überwachte. 

"Oh ja", antwortete Orodreth lächelnd. "seit dem Tage ihrer Geburt." Er grinste vergnügt und aufrichtig amüsiert. "Es gibt einem als Vater schon zu denken, wenn die eigene Tochter sich bei einem heftigen Gewitter nicht bei ihren Eltern, sondern ihrem Bruder verkriecht. Man kommt sich direkt überflüssig vor!" 

Die Elben lachten. "Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was er machen wird, wenn sie erst einmal in das heiratsfähige Alter kommt", fügte Helegethir hinzu. "Seine kleine Schwester mit einem anderen teilen zu müssen – das wird ihm schwerfallen."

"Sollte er sich in seinem Alter nicht allmählich selbst eher für etwas ältere Frauen interessieren?", meinte Curufin, dessen einziger Sohn Celebrimbor einen bedauerlichen Mangel an derartigem Interesse zeigte und sich statt dessen lieber in den Schmiedewerkstätten aufhielt, um sich von seinem Vater in der Kunst des Schmiedehandwerks unterrichten zu lassen. 

"Ja, vor allem für Frauen, die nicht gerade seine Schwester sind, so meinst du es doch?" Orodreth lachte erneut, ein fröhliches, unbeschwertes Lachen, halb aus dem Vergnügen heraus, seine Freunde bei sich zu haben und wieder ihren gutmütigen Spott zu spüren, halb aus der Freude beim Anblick seiner beiden Kinder. Dann zuckte er die Achseln. "Es wird sich finden. Früher oder später. Irgendwann wird ihm schon auffallen, daß Liebe zu einer Frau mehr sein kann als die brüderliche Fürsorge für seine kleine Schwester, aber darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen."

Je länger er auf Tol Sirion blieb, desto unbehaglicher fühlte Celegorm sich dort. Und dies erschien ihm ungewöhnlich, denn bei seinen früheren Besuchen hatte er sich in der Gesellschaft Orodreths stets sehr wohl gefühlt. Er konnte dieses Gefühl anfangs nicht recht erfassen und noch weniger ergründen, woher es stammte, doch es war ihm nur zu bewußt, daß er reizbar und spitzzüngig wurde. Er sprach weder mit Curufin noch mit Orodreth darüber, denn er wollte sie nicht in Sorge bringen - und wie hätten sie ihm helfen können, solange er selbst nicht wußte, was ihn bedrückte?

Als er eines Abends beobachtete, wie Helegethir zu ihrem Gatten ging, ihm liebevoll einen Arm um die Schultern legte und sie gemeinsam zu Finellach hinübersahen, der es sich mit seiner Schwester auf dem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte und ihr aus einem Buch vorlas, wurde Celegorm sich plötzlich der Natur seines Gefühles bewußt. Und er schämte sich beinahe dafür, so starken Neid auf seinen besten Freund zu empfinden, weil dieser eine glückliche Familie besaß, eine liebevolle, kluge und schöne Frau und zwei Kinder, die allen Grund zum Stolz boten. Doch so oft der Sohn Fëanors sich auch die Unsinnigkeit und Unangemessenheit dieses Gefühls vorhielt, es wollte doch nicht weichen, sodaß er es schließlich unterdrückte und versuchte zu vergessen. Doch unterschwellig blieb es erhalten und mit den Jahren vergiftete es die Freundschaft, die Celegorm mit Orodreth verband.

*******************

Wenige Jahre später kam König Finrod nach Tol Sirion, um seinen Verwandten und den anderen dort lebenden Elben von seiner Begegnung mit den Menschen zu berichten. Er erzählte ihnen von deren Mut und Treue und von Beor, ihrem Anführer, der zuvor Balan geheißen hatte, bis er sich selbst in Finrods Dienst stellte(5) und der nun in Nargothrond auf die Rückkehr des Elbenkönigs wartete.

Finellach und Finduilas hörten mit Begeisterung von den Edain, den zweiten Kindern Eru Ilúvatars. Finrods Zuneigung zu den Edain wurde in seinen Worten deutlich spürbar und sie übertrug sich auf die Kinder Orodreths. Daher rangen sie ihren Eltern und ihrem Großonkel das Versprechen ab, selbst die Menschen kennenlernen zu dürfen. 

Zwei Jahre später sandte der Hohe König Fingolfin Boten an die Edain, um sie in Beleriand willkommen zu heißen. Finrod brachte die Elben zum Lager der Menschen in Estolad, südlich von Nan Elmoth, und Finellach durfte ihn auf dieser Reise begleiten. 

Alle Beschreibungen Finrods, so detailliert und wortgewandt sie auch gewesen waren, hatten Finellach nicht auf die erste Begegnung mit den Menschen vorbereitet. Sie kamen ihnen einige Wegstunden von Estolad entfernt entgegen, drei Männer auf kräftigen Pferden, gekleidet in einfache braune Kleidung, mit Bogen und Schwert bewaffnet. Jeder ihrer Ausrüstungsgegenstände, von den Zügeln der Pferde bis zu ihren Mänteln war schlicht und kaum verziert, mehr auf Haltbarkeit und Bequemlichkeit ausgelegt. Dunkelhaarig waren sie, hochgewachsen und kräftig, mit schönen Gesichtern und wachen, dunklen Augen. Ihre Stimmen waren nicht so wohlklingend wie jene der Eldar, doch sie hatten ihren eigenen Reiz und er freute sich darauf, ihren Gesang zu hören. 

Nachdem sie den König von Nargothrond freudig begrüßt hatten, hießen sie die Boten Fingolfins ehrenvoll und mit beträchtlichem Respekt willkommen.. 

Er hörte aufmerksam zu, wie sich Finrod mit den Menschen unterhielt. Zwar hatte ihm sein Verwandter ein wenig von ihrer Sprache beigebracht, doch benutzten sie Sindarin, um sich auch mit den Elben aus Hithlum verständigen zu können. Er bewunderte sowohl Finrods diplomatisches Geschick als auch den zuvorkommenden Stolz der Edain und es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn endgültig davon zu überzeugen daß dies tatsächlich die Zweitgeborenen Erus waren, die den Eldar angekündigt worden waren, anders als sie, aber dennoch verwandt mit ihnen. 

Ihr Lager aus Hütten, Holzhäusern und einigen Zelten war schlicht, aber funktionell. Kinder liefen auf sie zu, und er ließ sich bereitwillig von ihnen bestaunen. Nur wenige von ihnen beherrschten schon die Sprache der Elben, doch sie waren den Kindern der Eldar in ihrem Verhalten so ähnlich, daß es ihm leicht fiel, ihre Wünsche zu erraten. Also hob er einige von ihnen auf den Rücken seines Pferdes, während er Finrod und den Boten ins Zentrum des Lagers folgte und seine Vermutung wurde durch ihr fröhliches Gelächter belohnt. 

Er wurde Baran, Beors Sohn, vorgestellt und begrüßte ihn, wie es dem König eines Volkes zukam. Der Gedanke, daß dieser Mensch jünger war als er selbst, erschien ihm zunächst merkwürdig, doch die Würde und Weisheit des Mannes überwog seine scheinbare Jugend bei weitem.

Fingolfins Boten kehrten schon bald zu ihrem Herrn zurück, doch Finrod und seine Gefährten blieben für einige Monate in Estolad und in dieser Zeit lernte Finellach die Edain schätzen. Sie wurden ihm teuer und diese Liebe zu den Zweitgeborenen sollte später bestimmend für sein Leben werden.

********************

Nachdem Finduilas ihre Kindheit hinter sich gelassen hatte, reiste Orodreth zum ersten mal mit seiner Familie nach Doriath. Sie waren entfernt mit König Thingol verwandt(6) und dieser hatte schon mehrfach den Wunsch geäußert, seine entfernte Nichte und Neffen kennenzulernen.

Bereits am Rand von Doriath wurden die Elben aus Nargothrond von den Grenzwachen Thingols in Empfang genommen, denn alleine hätten sie den Gürtel Melians nicht durchdringen können. Und obwohl zu dieser Zeit noch Luthien in Doriath lebte, betrachteten die Grauelben Finduilas voller Bewunderung, denn sie war trotz ihrer Jugend eine strahlende, goldene Schönheit im schattigen Zwielicht unter Doriaths dichten Bäumen. 

Aber auch die beiden jungen Elben staunten unverhohlen, als sie die Pracht Menegroths erblickten, dessen Schönheit selbst jene Nargothronds noch um einiges übertraf.

Melian betrachtete beide Kinder Orodreths prüfend. Beiden haftete eine verwandte Fröhlichkeit an und das Licht in ihren Augen war noch ungetrübt. Finduilas hatte gerade erst den Beginn ihrer Reife erreicht, doch es war offenbar, daß sie eine sehr schöne Frau werden würde, und sie sah ihrem Bruder nicht ähnlich. 

An Finellach verwies rein äußerlich nichts auf seine Herkunft aus dem Hause Finarfins. Doch charakterlich ruhig, zurückhaltend und unauffällig, war er ein wahrer Sohn seines Vaters. Aber Melian, immer noch eng verbunden mit der Welt der Ainur, erkannte, daß vor ihm ein Weg voller Schmerz und Gefahr lag und daß Finellach, der jetzt noch neben seiner lieblichen Schwester ein wenig verblaßte, die größere Rolle für die Geschicke der Elben in Mittelerde spielen sollte. 

‚Er wird große Kämpfe zu fechten haben und er wird sie bestehen, doch die Kraft dazu wird allein aus Haß geboren sein', dachte sie bekümmert. Sie wünschte diesem ruhigen, freundlichen Elben keinen Schmerz. Doch dieser würde kommen, unausweichlich, und um dieses Schmerzes willen würde Finellach eines Tages einen großen Sieg erringen, eine Befreiung für das Volk der Elben. 

Melian rann eine Träne über das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, welchen Preis er für diesen Sieg würde bezahlen müssen.

Finduilas war noch scheu und schüchtern und sie hielt sich stets in der Nähe ihres älteren Bruders, der ihr gegenüber eine eindeutig beschützende Haltung einnahm. Obwohl sie beide Thingol und Melian mit einwandfreier Höflichkeit und beträchtlichem Charme begrüßt hatten, entfernte das junge Mädchen sich doch allenfalls von ihrem Bruder, um sich einem anderen Verwandten, meist ihrer Mutter, beizugesellen und sie sah sich nur mit raschen Blicken um, stets bereit, die Augen niederzuschlagen. Finellach strahlte eine größere Ruhe und mehr Selbstbewußtsein aus.

Thingol seinerseits betrachtete beide als Abkömmlinge seines Bruders Olwe zwar mit Wohlwollen, war jedoch auf der Hut, da er nur allzu gut wußte, wie die Schönheit seiner eigenen Tochter Luthien auf die Noldor-Prinzen wirkte. Alle drei verstanden sich gut, vor allem, weil sie gerne sangen und schöne Stimmen besaßen. Die Abende, an denen Finduilas und Luthien gemeinsam Lieder über Elbereth sangen, während Finellach sie mit seiner dunklen, warmen Stimme begleitete, waren selbst für die Elben etwas Besonderes. Doch zur großen Erleichterung des Königs schien nicht mehr aus der Begegnung zwischen dem Sohn des Herrn von Minas Tirith und der Tochter Thingols zu erwachsen und für alle Zeiten hätte Finellach zwar Luthien ohne zu zögern als die Schönste aller Elben bezeichnet, doch sein Herz wandte sich ihr nicht zu. 

Und während Finduilas bald ihre Tage in Luthiens Gesellschaft verbrachte und sie gemeinsam durch die Wälder Doriaths streiften, goldene und dunkle Schönheiten im sanften Licht von Elbereths Sternen, verbrachte Finellach viel Zeit in Gesellschaft seiner Eltern und der Herrin und des Herrn von Doriath, er lernte viel von und über Melian und bekam ein Gespür für den Widerhall ihrer Macht in seinem fea.

********************

Als sie nach drei Jahren aus Doriath zurückkehrten, hinterließ Finduilas dort viele trauernde Blicke auf den schönen Gesichtern ungebundener Männer, und mehr als einer von ihnen wünschte sich, ebenfalls auf Tol Sirion Dienst tun und so der hübschen Tochter des Herrn der Insel nahe sein zu können. Aber ihr eigenes Herz war noch frei. Sie war freundlich zu jedermann und wünschte keinem Böses, und so war es ihr eher unangenehm, Ursache solchen Kummers zu sein, den sie selbst noch nicht verstehen konnte. 

Auf Tol Sirion lebte aber auch Gwindor, der Sohn von Guilin, einer der begabtesten Hauptleute von Orodreths Truppen. Er sah zu, wie Finduilas aufwuchs und zur Frau reifte und in gleichem Maße reifte auch seine Liebe zu ihr. 

Als nun Finduilas aus Doriath zurückkehrte und ihr Bruder am Abend ihrer Ankunft im Kreis der Elben ihr scherzend vorwarf, wie viele dort ihrer Schönheit erlegen gewesen wären, da kam Furcht in Gwindor auf, die Furcht, sie an einen anderen zu verlieren. 

Daher begann er, vorsichtig um sie zu werben, zurückhaltend und unauffällig, so sanft, daß sie selbst kaum bemerkte, was vor sich ging. Und erst, als er sich nach einigen Jahren sicher war, daß sie ihm ebenfalls nicht gleichgültig gegenüberstand, bat er sie eines Abends zu einem Gespräch. Sie verließen Minas Tirith und gingen zum nördlichen Ende der Insel, wo der große Fluß rauschend und machtvoll singend sich teilte. 

Und hier, begleitet von der Melodie des Wassers und unter den leuchtenden Sternen, erklärte Gwindor Finduilas seine Liebe und sie erkannte ihr eigenes Herz und mit all ihrem Mut küßte sie ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

****

Fußnoten:

__

(1) Namen: Sorry, ich hab im ersten Kapitel vergessen, ‚meine' Namen zu übersetzen:

__

Laerion: ‚laer' = Sommer, ‚ion' = Sohn - ‚Sohn des Sommers'

__

Aewarn: ‚aew' = Vogel, ‚arn' = königlich - ‚königlicher Vogel' (ich weiß, gewöhnlich steht das Adjektiv vor dem zugehörigen Substantiv, doch es wird ja gesagt, daß die Elben von ihrer eigenen Grammatik abwichen, um einem Namen einen schöneren Klang zu verleihen)

__

Helegethir: ‚heleg' = Eis, ‚ethir' = Flußmündung - ‚Eis auf einer Flußmündung' oder ‚vereiste Flußmündung'

__

(2) Artanáro: Quenya "edle Flamme" (aus der HoME 12, ‚The Peoples of Middle Earth')

__

(3) Ellach: Sindarin "leuchtender Stern". Es fällt natürlich auf, daß dies gleichbedeutend mit seinem späteren epesse Gil Galad ist. Beide Namen wurden von Tolkien in Gil Galads Brief an Tar-Meneldur aus der Geschichte von Aldarion und Erendis in den "Nachrichten aus Mittelerde" gemeinsam verwandt: lt. Christopher Tolkiens Aussage (in der HoME, Band 12 ‚The Peoples of Middle Earth') begann dieser ursprünglich mit "Finellach Gil Galad of the House of Finarfin". Ich habe "Ereinion" nie so recht gemocht... ;)

__

(4) Finduilas: Jim Allan übersetzt den Namen in seinem Buch ‚An introduction to Elvish' mit "Slender-flowing-leafage", bzw. "Locks-of-flowing-leafage", beide Übersetzungen sind jedoch als ungesichert gekennzeichnet. Ich habe Helmut Pesch, einen deutschen Experten für Tolkiens Sprachen, nach seinem Vortrag auf der RingCon dazu befragt, er kam zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis, war jedoch wie ich der Ansicht, daß der Name von seiner Bedeutung her nicht gut zu seiner Trägerin passen würde. Die hier vorgestellte Übersetzung mit "Fin" als häufig genutzter Vorsilbe innerhalb der Familie von Finwe, "dui" von Sindarin "duin" = Fluß (und somit ähnlich zu "ethir") und "las" = "Blatt" stammt von mir, aber Herr Pesch hat sie als möglich anerkannt. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich herzlich bei ihm für seine Hilfe bedanken. 

Der Grund, weshalb Finduilas ihren Namen erhielt, ist ebenfalls von mir. 

Sollte jemand eine Übersetzung von Tolkien bekannt sein, bin ich für einen Hinweis sehr dankbar! 

__

(5) Balans späterer Name Beor: lt. dem Silmarillion hatte Beor ursprünglich Balan geheißen und wurde erst in Beor, "Vasall", umbenannt, nachdem er sich selbst in den Dienst Finrod Felagunds gestellt hatte.

__

(6) Verwandtschaft zwischen Gil Galad und Thingol: Thingol Graumantel alias Elwe Singollo war der Bruder von Olwe von Alqualonde. Dessen Tochter Earwen heiratete später Finarfin und war die Mutter von Angrod, somit die Urgroßmutter Gil Galads. 


	3. Epesse

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

****

Kapitel III – Epesse

*******************  


****

Danksagung: Wie üblich an meine Korrekturleserin Nemis, die mich ohne Ende ermutigt und dafür sorgt, daß ich mich nicht vollkommen vor meinem Englischlehrer blamiere!

****

Widmung? Ja, diesmal den Damen und Nicht-Damen von Mark Fergusons yahoo-group, speziell den kürzlich Zurückgekehrten **;)**

*******************

****

A/N

****

Finch: Deutsch ist meine Muttersprache, ich denke, das merkt man deutlich beim Vergleich beider Versionen. :) 

****

Nemis: Dein Deutsch ist besser als mein Holländisch (stell dir vor, das hätte ich jetzt auf Holländisch gesagt...) *ggg*

****

LadyElwing: Ich hoffe, ich darf dich und deine Worte ernst nehmen, auch wenn Du es diesmal nicht ausdrücklich gesagt hast... ;)

__

*******************  


****

III Epesse

Finellach zog die Beine noch ein wenig enger an den Körper, bis er sich bequem in der Fensternische zurechtgesetzt hatte. Dann lehnte er sein Buch gegen seine Oberschenkel. Er griff nach dem Glas, das nebst einem Leuchter mit mehreren brennenden Kerzen – denn die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen - auf einem kleinen Tisch neben ihm stand und nahm einen großen Schluck Apfelsaft. Die Äpfel, aus denen dieser Saft hergestellt wurde, wuchsen auf Tol Sirion selbst und der Geschmack war für ihn gleichbedeutend mit einem Gefühl von Heimat. 

Eingerollt in einer Fensternische zu sitzen, das Rauschen des Flusses zur Linken, einen Krug Apfelsaft zur Rechten, mochte nicht eben angemessen für den Sohn des Herrn von Minas Tirith sein. Doch gute Bücher verdienten gute Lesebedingungen, und dies hier, eine Sammlung alter Erzählungen der Sindar, die sein Großvater mütterlicherseits Laerion ihnen geschickt hatte, war allemal eins davon. 

Als die Tür sich öffnete, machte er einen verspäteten und eher halbherzigen Versuch, sich in eine wenigstens etwas passendere Körperhaltung zu bringen. Zum Glück war es weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter, sondern lediglich Finduilas die hereinkam, nein, eher hereinstürmte, das strahlendste aller Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Einen Herzschlag lang schenkte er ihr einen fragenden Blick, dann hatte sie ihn schon erreicht und warf sich ohne zu zögern an seinen Körper. Binnen einer Sekunde waren ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter gepreßt.

Das Buch konnte er noch so eben halten, doch das Glas fiel vom Rand des Tisches und zersprang auf den Holzdielen. Nicht, daß Finduilas diesem Umstand auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. 

"Er liebt mich, 'Ellach! Er liebt mich und oh, ich liebe ihn auch und es ist so wundervoll, ich bin so glücklich...." Während sie dies hervorstieß, die Stimme leicht gedämpft weil sie in den Stoff seines Hemds sprach, schlossen ihre Arme sich noch ein wenig enger um seinen Nacken, und jetzt begann sie, halb in seine Schulter zu schluchzen und halb zu lachen. 

Finellach war diese leidenschaftlichen Ausbrüche seiner normalerweise sehr ruhigen Schwester gewohnt, die selten vorkamen und stets nur dann, wenn sie unter sich waren. Darum ließ er sich bereitwillig an ihren Körper ziehen und umarmte sie ebenfalls, um sie sacht und beruhigend auf den Rücken zu tätscheln. 

"Wer? Wer liebt dich?", fragte er. 

"Gwindor!" 

Er strich sanft über die Schulterblätter seiner kleinen Schwester, während er darüber nachdachte, ob er jemals Zeichen besonderer Zuneigung an Gwindor bemerkt hatte. Sie waren befreundet, und der Hauptmann der Grenzwachen war Finduilas immer sehr zugetan gewesen, doch Liebe? 

Bei Finduilas selbst war es natürlich etwas anderes. Schon vor Monaten waren ihm die Veränderungen an ihr aufgefallen, und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ihm klar geworden war, was sie bewegte. Sie hatte sich ihm bisher nicht anvertraut, also hatte auch er geschwiegen. Dennoch war es seltsam, es nun aus ihrem eigenen Munde zu hören. 

‚Bist du es, Gwindor?', fragte er sich im stillen. ‚Bist du derjenige, der sie mir nehmen wird?'

Er verdrängte den Gedanken, sobald er sich seiner gewahr wurde. Niemand konnte ihm Finduilas ‚nehmen', sie war und blieb seine Schwester und er würde immer ihr großer Bruder sein. Trotzdem bereitete ihm der Gedanke an ihre Heirat Unbehagen. 

Schließlich rang er sich ein Lächeln ab. 

"Und seit wann weißt du um deine eigenen Gefühle?"

‚Glaube mir, kleine Schwester, ich weiß es genau. Vermutlich besser als du selbst, Liebes.' Der Gedanke verwandelte das erzwungene Lächeln in ein echtes. Niemand kannte sie besser als er! Nicht Gwindor und nicht einmal ihre Eltern, und es würde auch noch lange so bleiben. 

Sie errötete, was er jedoch erst bemerkte, als er sie sanft von sich drückte, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. "Ich...ich war mir meiner Gefühle anfangs nicht sicher. Und dann wußte ich doch nicht, ob er mich wirklich mochte oder nur freundlich sein wollte."

"Verständlich. Wer könnte nicht freundlich zu dir sein?"

"Oh, du!" Sie lachte und zog spielerisch an einer dunklen Haarsträhne. 

Finellach gab ihr einen Klaps auf die so ruchlos zerrende Hand. "Mißhandele deinen großen Bruder gefälligst nicht. Sage mir lieber warum du dir seiner jetzt so sicher bist?"

"Weil er es mir gesagt hat, dümmster aller großen Brüder! Darum hat er mich vorhin nach dem Abendessen angesprochen. Wir waren unten am Fluß und...ach, er hat es halt gesagt!" 

Falls möglich, errötete Finduilas noch ein wenig tiefer und Finellach konnte sich ziemlich genau ausmalen, was unausgesprochen blieb. Er faßte die Hände der jungen Elbenfrau und hielt sie fest. 

"Das ist eine sehr gute Nachricht, kleine Schwester!"

Große blaue Augen sahen ihn ein wenig unsicher an. "Dann...bist du einverstanden?"

Er lachte. "Solltest du diese Frage nicht unseren Eltern stellen? Ich brauche solche Entscheidungen nicht zu treffen, ich bin nur dein Bruder." Dann wurde er ernst und sah ihr in die Augen. "Gwindor ist ein guter Mann. Ich glaube, ihr könnt sehr, sehr glücklich miteinander werden. Und das ist mein voller Ernst."

Er wurde mit einem festen Kuß auf die Wange belohnt, ehe Finduilas aus dem Raum tänzelte, um ihr Glück mit ihren Freundinnen zu teilen. 

Finellach sah ihr nach, während sie den Raum verließ und dabei die Tür heftiger schloß, als es dem Holz guttun konnte. Dann blickte er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, hinunter zum schäumenden Fluß tief unten, die Stirn gerunzelt.

Er wußte, er sollte um ihretwillen glücklich sein. Ein Teil von ihm war es auch, freute sich an ihrem strahlenden Lächeln und ihrem beschwingten Gang.

Doch ein anderer Teil – und dieser schien wesentlich stärker zu sein – wollte es nicht. Er wollte schlichtweg nicht, daß ein anderer nun all ihre Geheimnisse und ihr unbedingtes Vertrauen bekam. Er wollte sie weiterhin beschützend in den Arm nehmen und dies nicht einen anderen tun sehen. Er liebte sie, seine kleine Schwester, so sehr wie ein Bruder seine Schwester nur lieben konnte. Sie war so lange so fast ausschließlich sein gewesen, wie sollte er es ertragen, sie nun teilen zu müssen?

‚Gwindor, du weißt überhaupt nicht, was du mir nehmen willst', dachte er beinahe zornig. 

Natürlich würde er nichts dergleichen laut aussprechen, weder ihr, noch Gwindor, noch seinen Eltern gegenüber, sollten diese ihn um seine Meinung befragen. Denn im Grunde wußte er, daß es nicht richtig war, so zu denken, daß er zu viele und zu ausschließliche Ansprüche an sie stellte. Daß sie ein Recht darauf hatte, Erfüllung in ihrer Liebe zu finden. 

Der rationale Teil seines Denkens wußte das. Derjenige Teil jedoch, der sich seit ihrer Geburt so beinahe vehement auf sie gestürzt, sie behütet, geschützt und geliebt hatte, wehrte sich dagegen, auch nur ein klein wenig von dem aufgeben zu müssen, was er an ihr besaß.

Irgendwann löste er sich endlich aus diesen trüben Gedanken. Finduilas war seine Schwester und er schuldete ihr die aufrichtige Liebe eines Bruders. Also würde er Gwindor akzeptieren und ihn um ihretwillen als einen Bruder betrachten.

Ungeachtet dessen, ob es ihm selbst nun gefiel oder nicht.

Gwindor war eigentlich nicht der Mann, dem er es zugetraut hätte, Finduilas' Herz zu gewinnen, sprunghaft und beinahe unausgeglichen wie er war, ernst im einen Moment, fröhlich und ausgelassen im nächsten. Doch bei genauerem Nachdenken hatte der Hauptmann der Grenzwachen sich wirklich um sie bemüht – auch wenn ihm dies erst jetzt auffiel. Cleverer Bursche, das mußte er ihm zugestehen, er hatte es niemanden merken lassen, nicht einmal Finduilas selbst. 

Er sah auf das zersplitterte Glas und den feuchten Fleck auf dem Boden. Dann legte er achtsam das Buch zur Seite und erhob sich seufzend, um das Malheur wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. 

Es war ihm wohl bewußt, daß jedermann von ihm erwartete, mit Gwindor zu sprechen, sei es nun um ihn willkommen zu heißen oder ins Gewissen zu reden. 

Doch als er dem Elben am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück begegnete, begnügte er sich lieber damit, ihm lediglich ein wissendes Nicken zu schenken. Er kannte Gwindor seit seiner Kindheit, der Grenzwächter war mehrere Jahre älter als er selbst, und sie waren wenn schon nicht eng, so doch gut befreundet. 

Mehrere Tage später sprach Gwindor ihn selbst an, während sie eines Abends in der Großen Halle den Gesängen und Geschichten lauschten. 

"Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?", fragte er Finellach unvermittelt, während ringsherum lauthals die letzte Sängerin gepriesen wurde. 

Der Jüngere lachte amüsiert, und wenn es ein nicht ganz aufrichtiges Lachen war, so fiel dies niemandem auf.

"Warum bloß ist jedermann hier der Meinung, ich hätte darüber zu bestimmen? Es ist ihre Entscheidung, nicht die meine. Doch wenn es dich beruhigt, will ich dir gerne meine Erlaubnis geben." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Gwindor auf die Schulter. 

"Oha, offenbar ist der glückliche Bewerber von der Familie akzeptiert worden", ertönte eine klangvolle Stimme links neben ihnen. "Damit dürfte auch die letzte Hoffnung für uns andere dahingeschwunden sein. Wehgeschrei wird auf Tol Sirion und wahrscheinlich durch ganz Beleriand bis zu den Ered Luin und darüber hinaus ertönen!" 

Finellach wandte sich dem Sprecher zu. "Inglorion, dein epesse gibt dir noch nicht das Recht, derart leichtfertig über meine Familie und meinen zukünftigen Schwager zu sprechen." Der Tadel wäre vermutlich beeindruckender gewesen, hätte der Sohn Orodreths währenddessen sein Grinsen besser unterdrücken können. 

Seitdem Gildor seinen Beinamen aufgrund der wirklich verblüffenden Ähnlichkeit mit König Finrod Felagund(1) erhalten hatte – um so verblüffender, als er in keiner Weise mit dem Haus Finarfins verwandt war - betrachtete er sich als inoffiziellen Verwandten Finellachs und Finduilas' und benahm sich dementsprechend. Bei einem anderen wäre dies vielleicht aufdringlich oder impertinent erschienen, doch Gildor wußte sehr wohl, wo er die Grenzen zu ziehen hatte, und er würzte seine Kommentare stets mit genügend Humor, um seine Zuhörer mehr zu erheitern denn zu schockieren. 

"Wie, soll ich etwa stillschweigend zusehen, wie dieser Jungspund da den schönsten Juwel im Reiche Nargothronds, ach was sage ich, ganz Beleriands für sich ergattert?"

"Du vergißt Lúthien", erwiderte Gwindor sanft. 

"Rede dich nicht heraus, Gwindor. Der Versuch mißlingt dir!" Gildor trat zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Da Finellach ja nicht weiß, was er seiner Familie schuldig ist, werde ich es tun müssen. Also: sei ja nett zu Finduilas, lese ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, verwöhne sie von Kopf bis Fuß, wie sie es verdient. Sollte sie nicht von nun an bis zum Ende Ardas eine sehr, sehr glückliche Elbenfrau sein, würde ich mich gezwungen sehen...." Er suchte kurz nach Worten und verstummte dann hilflos. 

"Ja?", fragte Finellach unschuldig.

"...Irgendeine schreckliche Maßnahme zu ergreifen, die so fürchterlich ist, daß ich sie hier nicht aussprechen mag. Was sonst?" Niemals um eine Antwort verlegen, lachte Gildor und klopfte Gwindor kräftig auf die Schulter, ehe er sich seinen eigenen Tagespflichten zuwandte. 

Die beiden anderen sahen ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. 

"Ich bin über alle Maßen froh darüber, daß Finduilas deine Schwester ist und nicht die seine."

"Und ich bin über alle Maßen froh darüber, daß sie dich liebt und nicht ihn."

Ohne großen Aufwand wurde Gwindor in die Familie Orodreths aufgenommen. Weder er noch Finduilas wünschten sich bereits zu verloben, doch sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, zuweilen allein, meistens jedoch in Gesellschaft Finellachs. Finduilas blühte unter Gwindors Liebe auf und soweit das möglich war, wurde sie noch schöner. In manch stiller Stunde begann sie sich bereits auszumalen, wie es sein würde, eines Tages mit Gwindor als ihrem Gatten zusammenzuleben, dann träumte sie von goldhaarigen Elbenkindern, die lachend die große Treppe des Turms von Minas Tirith hinauf- und hinunterrannten.

*******************

Von den gelegentlichen Reisen zu ihren Verwandten in Nargothrond, Dorthonion oder Doriath abgesehen, lebten Finduilas und Finellach bis zur Dagor Bragollach stets auf Tol Sirion. 

Finellach nahm nicht an dieser Schlacht teil, die eigentlich aus vielen Schlachten eines Monate währenden Feldzuges bestand. Orodreth ließ ihn auf Tol Sirion zurück, um Minas Tirith gegen mögliche gleichzeitige Attacken Morgoths zu sichern. Er traute es dem Vala zu, den ganzen Angriff nur als Ablenkungsmanöver zu benutzen, um so von seinen wirklichen Zielen abzulenken: dem Paß des Sirions im Westen oder dem Durchgang zwischen Dorthonion und den Ered Luin im Osten. 

Orodreth selbst würde seinen König in den Krieg begleiten wie es sich geziemte, doch sein Sohn sollte auf der Insel bleiben und eine kaum weniger große Verantwortung tragen. Zwar war er noch sehr jung für ein solches Kommando, jedoch war sich Orodreth sicher, daß Finellach dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde. Seit knapp zweihundert Jahren hatte er seinen Sohn hierauf vorbereitet, und dieser hatte sich als gelehriger Schüler erwiesen. Auch wenn es Orodreth mehr Vergnügen bereitet hatte, sein älteres Kind in schöneren Künsten als jenen des Krieges zu unterweisen. 

So verabschiedete er sich von seiner Familie, als Finrod Felagund mit dem Heer von Nargothrond aus dem Süden kam, um zur Ebene von Ard-Galen zu ziehen und dort Angrod und Aegnor zu unterstützen. Diese hatten verzweifelte Berichte von den Feuern und den Zerstörungen auf Ard-Galen und an den nördlichen Hängen Dorthonions durch die Flammen Morgoths gesandt. 

Er hielt abwechselnd Helegethir, Finduilas und Finellach im Arm und küßte jeden von ihnen liebevoll. "Verliert nicht die Hoffnung, ich werde zurückkehren. Das Heer ist groß und Finrod ein guter Taktiker", sagte er zu ihnen. 

Helegethir antwortete nicht, sondern küßte ihn noch einmal. Es gab keine Worte in irgendeiner Sprache, die ihre Angst hätten mildern können. Dies war keine marodierende Ork-Bande, dies war ein organisierter Angriff, geplant von Morgoth selbst und angeführt von einem Drachen. Sie wußten alle, welcher Gefahr Orodreth entgegenging. 

Finellach wünschte seinem Vater nur kurz Glück. Er wollte diesen seine Sorge und seinen Kummer nicht spüren lassen, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu belasten. Stattdessen legte er einen Arm um die weinende Finduilas, die Orodreths Linke hielt und ab und zu mit stillen Küssen bedeckte. 

"Ich werde auf ihn achten", sagte Finrod aus dem Hintergrund. 

Helegethir wandte sich ihm zu und küßte den König Nargothronds ebenfalls auf die Wange. 

"Achte auch auf dich selbst, Finrod. Du bist ihr König, Morgoth wünscht deinen Tod mehr als den jedes anderen, Fingolfin und Thingol vielleicht ausgenommen. Sie werden alles versuchen, um dich zu bekommen!"

Finrod lächelte wehmütig. Er wollte seiner angeheirateten Nichte nicht erklären, wieso der Tod für ihn, der seine Liebe in den Gesegneten Landen zurückgelassen hatte, keinen Schrecken bereithalten konnte. 

Gwindor zog ebenfalls mit seinem Herrn. Er stand im Hintergrund und schwieg, denn schon in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er Abschied von Finduilas genommen, einen schwermütigen, traurigen Abschied. 

‚Warum haben wir so lange mit der Hochzeit gewartet? Jetzt ist es vielleicht zu spät, den Bund einzugehen und unsere fea aneinander zu binden', dachte er bekümmert. 

Auch von Barahir verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich. Der Bruder Bregolas', des Herrn des Hauses von Beor, war mit seinen Kriegern bereits zwei Tage vor Finrod auf Tol Sirion eingetroffen. Die Edain hatten ihr Lager am östlichen Ufer des Flusses aufgeschlagen, wo die Elben sie freigiebig mit Nahrung und allem Notwendigen versorgten. Zuvor waren sie von den Wohnstätten ihres Volkes in Dorthonion südwärts durch den Paß von Anach gezogen, um sich Finrod anzuschließen, während Bregolas mit dem Hauptteil des Heeres Angrod und Aegnor Beistand leistete.

Helegethir verneigte sich anmutig.

"Herr, seitdem Euer Volk in diese Lande gekommen ist, seid ihr uns treue Freunde gewesen", sagte sie. "Und so dunkel und ungewiß das Schicksal jener Menschen ist, die dem Tode anheimfallen, so wünsche ich doch, es möge ein gutes sein und vertraue darauf, daß Eru Ilúvatar sich Eurer Gefallenen annehmen wird. Doch bitte kehrt ebenfalls mit so vielen Eurer Männer wie nur möglich heil und unversehrt zu uns und zu Euren Familien zurück."

"Ich danke Euch für Eure freundlichen Worte, Herrin.", erwiderte Barahir. "Ich werde glücklich sein, wiederzukehren und Euch Eure Verwandten zurückzubringen. Doch wenn es nötig sein sollte, werden wir Beleriand bis zum Ende verteidigen. Der Feind darf auf keinen Fall in den Süden gelangen!"

"Daran zweifele ich nicht. Geht nun, und mögen die Valar euren Weg behüten."

Sie bestiegen ihre Pferde und überquerten die Brücke zum Ostufer des Sirions, dem sie stromaufwärts nordöstlich bis zum Fenn von Serech folgen würden, um Morgoths Armee von Westen her anzugreifen. 

Und erst nachdem die Reiter außer Sicht waren, wandte Helegethir sich schweigend ab und kehrte in den Turm von Minas Tirith zurück, während Finduilas und Finellach ihr folgten. In den Gemächern ihrer Familie angelangt drehte die Herrin Tol Sirions sich zu ihrem Sohn um, umarmte ihn fest und ließ endlich ihren Tränen freien Lauf, die sie so lange unterdrückt hatte. 

Finellach trug nun die Verantwortung für den Paß des Sirions, und ihm standen einige erfahrene Anführer der Wachen zur Seite, die Orodreth zurückgelassen hatte. So gut es ihm mit den wenigen verbliebenen Männern möglich war, sicherte er das Flußtal ab und sandte Späher und Wächter in die umliegenden Berge, wie sein Vater fürchtend, die Orks mochten die Heere der Elben und Menschen umgehen und entlang der Ered Wethrin oder der westlichen Berghänge Dorthonions nach Süden kommen. 

Schwerer noch, als seinen Vater in militärischer Hinsicht zu vertreten, fiel es Finellach, all jenen Mut zu machen, die immer wieder von neuen Schreckensmeldungen aus dem Norden verunsichert wurden. Gemeinsam mit Helegethir und Finduilas tröstete und ermunterte er die Elben Tol Sirions, und nur wenn sie unter sich waren, erlaubten auch sie sich, einander ihre Angst und Sorge einzugestehen. Und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, Hoffnung und Zuversicht in die Herzen der Elben zu pflanzen. 

So schwer die Verluste der Verteidiger auf den Schlachtfeldern des Nordens auch waren, so konnte Morgoth im Westen doch nicht durchbrechen, während er im Osten in den Landen von Feanors Söhnen erfolgreich war. 

Im folgenden Frühjahr kehrte das Heer Nargothronds nach Tol Sirion zurück. Entsetzlich viele Krieger waren den Kämpfen zum Opfer gefallen. 

Inmitten der Truppen erreichte Gwindor die Insel, und Finduilas drückte fest die Hand ihrer Mutter, die sie gehalten hatte, während sie in stiller Freude ihren Geliebten beobachtete, den sie entgegen aller Befürchtungen nahezu unversehrt zurückerhalten hatte.

Finrod Felagund und Orodreth ritten am Ende des Heerzuges, nur leicht verwundet, jedoch mit grimmigen, ernsten Mienen. Vor dem Tor Minas Tiriths wurden sie mit respektvollem Schweigen empfangen. 

Orodreth sprach zunächst nicht viel, und Finrod brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Erst am Abend dieses Tages versammelten sich die Elben in der Großen Halle, um ihrer Toten zu gedenken und den Bericht der Krieger zu hören.

So erfuhr Finellach vom Tod seines Großvaters Angrod und dessen Bruders Aegnor, der Andreth von den Edain so geliebt hatte. Er trauerte, denn er wußte, daß er das lächelnde Gesicht Angrods und das ansteckende Lachen seines Großonkels nun bis zum Ende Ardas nie wieder hören würde(2). Finrod erzählte auch, wie Barahir, der Sohn Bregors, ihn und Orodreth vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte, als sie vom Hauptheer abgeschnitten und von Orks umzingelt wurden. Barahir und seine Männer hatten sich zu ihnen durchgekämpft und einen Wall aus Speeren errichtet. So hatten sich Elben und Menschen unter großen Verlusten durch die Reihen der Feinde freikämpfen können. 

Finellach war dem Menschen natürlich dankbar für seine Tat und fühlte sich in seinen freundlichen Gefühlen für die Zweitgeborenen bestätigt. Er hoffte, Barahir eines Tages wiederzusehen, um sich erkenntlich zeigen zu können. 

Doch Barahir sollte die Hochlande von Dorthonion nie wieder verlassen.

Nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Schlacht verblieb Finrod für eine Weile in Tol Sirion, dann reiste er in Begleitung Orodreths, seiner Familie und einigen seiner Anführer nach Nargothrond, um dort einen Rat über das weitere Vorgehen der Elben abzuhalten. 

Hier erreichte sie die Nachricht vom Tod des Hohen Königs Fingolfin, der Morgoth gegenübergetreten war wider alle Hoffnung. Sie klagten um den stolzen Sohn Finwes, der die Noldor über das Eis der Helcaraxe gebracht und in Beleriand angeführt hatte. Und Finrod Felagund sandte Boten an Fingon, der nun die Pflichten seines Vaters als Hoher König der Noldor Mittelerdes übernommen hatte. 

Kurze Zeit später trafen Celegorm und Curufin in Nargothrond ein. Die Söhne Feanors waren von der schieren Übermacht der Orks aus ihrem Reich am Aglon-Paß und südlich davon vertrieben worden und fanden nun bei Finrod Felagund Aufnahme. 

Der Sohn Finarfins hatte lange mit dieser Entscheidung gezögert, denn er war noch immer entsetzt und erzürnt über ihre Taten in Alqualonde und Losgar. Überdies schien es ihm, als lege sich ein dunkler Schatten böser Vorahnung über sein Herz, wann immer er einem von ihnen gegenübertrat. 

Doch sie waren enge Freunde seines Neffen und um dieser Freundschaft willen gewährte er ihnen Wohnrecht in seiner Burg.

*******************

Sie erreichten Nargothrond bei Nacht, und die wenigen Fackeln an den großen Toren erleuchteten die dahinterliegende Eingangshalle kaum, warfen flackernde Schatten über Wände und Mobiliar im Inneren der Burg. 

Doch die feanorischen Elben achteten nicht darauf. Sie führten ihre Pferde hinein, und wer konnte, stützte einen der zahlreichen Verletzten, denen ihre ganze Fürsorge galt. Darüber hinaus waren sie alle viel zu erschöpft und zerschlagen, um sich sonderlich Gedanken über die Einrichtung zu machen. Nargothrond war sicher, war warm und trocken, ein Zuhause, das Heimatlosen angeboten wurde – die Elben, die ihre Herren Celegorm und Curufin begleiteten, wußten wenig mehr als dies und mehr interessierte sie auch nicht. 

Jedoch einer von ihnen wandte sich noch einmal um, nachdem er den Zugang passiert hatte. Celebrimbor blickte zurück, als sich die mächtigen Torflügel hinter ihnen schlossen, um Kälte und Gefahr auszusperren. Die Tore waren massiv und schwer, doch er hätte sie anders konstruiert, besser und leichter zu bedienen. Er würde mit seinem Vater darüber sprechen, vielleicht konnten sie sich auf diese Weise für die Aufnahme erkenntlich zeigen, die sie hier fanden. 

Jedem von ihnen war klar: den verwandtschaftlichen Bindungen zum Trotz war es doch weitaus eher die enge Freundschaft der Söhne Feanors zu Finrods Neffen Orodreth, welche ihnen hier das Bleiberecht verschafft hatte. Es gefiel den stolzen feanorischen Elben wenig, solcherart auf die Freundlichkeit und das Mitleid anderer angewiesen zu sein. Doch was blieb ihnen schon sonst übrig? 

Celebrimbor ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen, während man sie in Finrods großen Saal brachte. Überall hingen Lampen und Kerzen, und die Elben aus Nargothrond nahmen sich ihrer mit großer Fürsorge an. Sie gaben ihnen zu essen und zu trinken, reichten ihnen Tücher, um sich den kalten Regen abzutrocknen und empfingen sie – zumindest nach außen hin - wie langvermißte Verwandte. 

Erst als jemand seinen Arm faßte, sah Celebrimbor auf. Eine junge Elbenfrau stand vor ihm, leuchtende blaue Augen unter glattem, goldblondem Haar, ein ovales, freundliches Gesicht. In seiner Müdigkeit brauchte er eine Weile, ehe er sie wiedererkannte. 

"Ich grüße dich, Finduilas", murmelte er. 

Sie lachte liebevoll. "Das war es zwar nicht gerade, wonach ich dich gefragt habe, aber ich grüße dich ebenfalls, Vetter Celebrimbor – zum dritten mal inzwischen."

Er errötete leicht. "Verzeih, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

Ihr Blick wurde weich und mitfühlend. "Etwas ist wohl untertrieben. Natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse. Komm, setz dich zu uns, ich bringe dir etwas Wein." 

Er wurde in eine Ecke geführt, zwischen einigen Elbenfrauen aus Nargothrond plaziert und bekam einen großen, angenehm warmen Becher mit heißem, gewürzten Wein überreicht. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, schauderte Finduilas sichtlich. 

"Wie kalt deine Hände sind! Trink schnell etwas!" 

Er gehorchte und sie nahm ihm den Pokal ab, stellte ihn auf einen nahen Tisch und faßte daraufhin seine Hände, die kalt und klamm und verfroren waren, mit den ihren. Sie versuchte es zumindest, doch ihre Hände waren wie sie selbst: schmal und feingliedrig, kaum in der Lage, seine großen, vom Schmieden gekräftigten Hände zu umfassen. Lachend rief sie eine ihrer Freundinnen herbei, um ihr zu helfen. 

Celebrimbor entspannte sich ein wenig und genoß die Aufheiterung und die Freundlichkeit, die ihm zuteil wurden, und die Schönheit Finduilas' und die Wärme ihrer Güte erleuchteten sein Herz. 

Viele ihres Volkes hatten die Söhne Feanors begleitet, doch niemand in Nargothrond ahnte, welche Folgen dies einstmals haben sollte. Noch waren alle froh, daß so viele den Orks entkommen waren. 

Aber Celegorm litt noch immer unter dem unsinnigen und deshalb nur um so schwerer zu bekämpfenden Neid auf das Glück seines Freundes, und da er sich niemandem anvertrauen mochte, zog der Sohn Feanors sich bald zurück und begegnete der Familie Orodreths allmählich mit unfreundlichen Gefühlen, die immer schwerer zu beherrschen waren.

*******************

Zwei Jahre war Orodreth nach der Dagor Bragollach noch in der Lage, den Paß des Sirions gegen Morgoth zu verteidigen. Dies bedeutete eine große Erleichterung für die hinter Dorthonion und den Ered Wethrin liegenden Elbenreiche, und er verschaffte auf diese Weise vielen wandernden und verstreut lebenden Sindar – darunter auch der Sippe Helegethirs – Gelegenheit, sich in die Sicherheit Doriaths oder der Falas zurückzuziehen.

Doch im Sommer des dritten Jahres erschien Morgoths Hauptmann Sauron und griff Minas Tirith an. So groß und schrecklich war seine Macht, daß die Elbenkrieger Tol Sirion nicht halten konnten. 

Finellach kämpfte wie alle anderen gegen die angreifenden Orks. Diese hatten bereits das östliche Ufer des Sirions erreicht und standen nur noch wenige Wegstunden vor der Insel. Sie wagten es nicht, Boote zu benutzen, denn noch war Ulmos Kraft nicht aus den Wassern des Flusses geschwunden.

Die Elbenkrieger verteidigten verbissen ein schmales Uferstück zwischen einem felsigen Ausläufer des westlichen Dorthonions und dem Fluß. Sie wußten, hinter ihnen verließen ihre Familien mit den Verwundeten die Insel und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Glücklicherweise hatte Orodreth vorsichtshalber bereits vor Monaten dafür gesorgt, daß genügend Pferde und Wagen bereitstanden. 

Der Herr Tol Sirions und sein Sohn kämpften Seite an Seite. Die Nacht war bereits weit fortgeschritten und, bald würden die Krieger Morgoths sich zurückziehen müssen. Bis dahin hielten sie sie hinter einem provisorischen Wall mit endlosen Mengen gut gezielter Pfeile auf Abstand. 

Doch sie hörten Hämmern und das Krachen stürzender Bäume. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde der Angriff erfolgen. 

Schließlich traten die Orks auf die kleine Lichtung vor dem Wall, und nun trugen sie große Schilde vor sich her, die aus aneinandergefügten Stämmen und Ästen gefertigt waren, jeder von ihnen etwa fünfmal so breit und doppelt so hoch wie ein erwachsener Elb. 

Den Verteidigern war wohl bewußt, daß sie noch aushalten mußten, nur noch eine kleine Weile, bis auch die letzten Wagen Tol Sirion verlassen hatten und weit genug ins Hinterland geflüchtet waren. Daher legten sie ihre jetzt nutzlosen Bögen beiseite und zogen die Schwerter. Mondlicht schimmerte bläulich auf den scharfen Klingen. 

Als die Orks nur noch wenige Meter von der Basis des Walls entfernt waren, stürmten die Elben auf sie herab, ihren Schwung zum eigenen Vorteil nutzend. 

Finellach war unter ihnen, dicht an Orodreths Seite. Erst vor wenigen Wochen war ihm eine neue Rüstung gefertigt worden, deren blankes Metall das Licht der Sonne und der Gestirne reflektierte. Als er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater mitten zwischen die Kämpfenden kam, kraftvoll, geschickt und vernichtend sein Schwert führend, all seine Kraft aufbietend um jene zu schützen, die sich aus dem bereits verlorenen Turm zurückzogen, wichen die Orks entsetzt zurück vor dieser leuchtenden, tödlichen Gestalt. Die Strahlen des Mondes schimmerten hell auf der Rüstung und dieses Licht blendete sie. "Das schreckliche Licht", riefen sie gepeinigt, "das schreckliche Licht, es tut weh, es sticht in den Augen." 

Einige der Elben ringsum verstanden ihre Worte und die Furcht des Feindes vor dem Sohn ihres Anführers ermutigte sie. "Gil Galad, unser strahlender Stern ist gekommen!", riefen sie und griffen die Orks mit neuer Kraft an, trieben sie sogar bis zum Rand der Lichtung zurück. 

Doch dann legte sich eine bösartige, düstere Macht wie erstickender Rauch über sie. Die Elben hielten inne, fassungslos diesem Ausdruck purer Bosheit gegenüberstehend, und einige von ihnen wurden in diesem Moment der Verwirrung Opfer der Orks. 

Dann kam Angst über sie, selbst über die Tapfersten, und beinahe gegen ihren Willen wichen sie zurück, zunächst langsam, dann voller Entsetzen, Sicherheit und Schutz in den Wäldern hinter dem Wall suchend. Sie sprangen auf die bereitstehenden Pferde, die kaum noch auf ihre Reiter warten wollten, ebenso von Panik ergriffen wie diese selbst, und ließen ihnen die Zügel schießen. 

Und so endete die Verteidigung der Elben im Paß des Sirions. 

Auf diese Weise erhielt Finellach an diesem Tage den epesse ‚Gil Galad', denn er war in jenem Moment der leuchtende Stern seines Volkes geworden. Und obwohl er der Macht Saurons und der Dunkelheit und Angst, die dieser über die Verteidiger Tol Sirions legte, ebenso unterlag wie alle anderen, erkannte er doch den Diener Morgoths, und er verfluchte ihn.

Mit den Überlebenden des Angriffs und ihren Familien zog Orodreth sich nun zunächst nach Doriath zurück, wo Thingol und Melian sie freundlich aufnahmen. Auch Finrods Schwester lebte zu jener Zeit im Verborgenen Reich, denn sie hatte Gefallen an Celeborn, einem Verwandten Thingols, gefunden und war überdies eine Schülerin Melians geworden. Celeborn erwiderte ihre Gefühle, und als Thingol den Gebrauch des Quenya in seinem Reich verbot, nannte Celeborn sie Galadriel, ‚von Licht bekränzte Maid'. 

Sie war königlich und stolz, und dank der Künste, die sie von Melian gelernt hatte, umgab sie eine machtvolle Ausstrahlung, die jeden einschüchterte, der nicht selbst einen außerordentlich starken Willen und große innere Ruhe besaß.

Sie freute sich aufrichtig, ihren Neffen Orodreth wiederzusehen, auch wenn seine Nachrichten sie bekümmerten. Und wie Melian Jahre zuvor, so erkannte sie - wenngleich nicht annähernd so deutlich wie die Königin - die Spuren eines großen Schicksals, das auf ihrem Großneffen Finellach lag, den jetzt mehr und mehr Elben ‚Gil Galad' nannten. 

Manchmal, wenn er sie in seiner gleichmütigen Art mit ruhigem Respekt grüßte, erschien ihr dies falsch, als sollte er sie nicht wie eine Höherrangige behandeln, obwohl es ihr aufgrund des Verwandtschaftsverhältnisses durchaus zustand. Noch konnte Galadriel sich dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht erklären, noch wußte sie nicht, daß sie eine Ahnung zukünftiger Ereignisse empfand. 

In Doriath blieben die Elben, bis alle ihre Verwundeten wieder genesen waren. Dann zogen sie nach Nargothrond, wo Finrod sie voller Erleichterung empfing, froh, nach dem Tod seiner Brüder Angrod und Aegnor wenigstens nicht auch noch seinen Neffen verloren zu haben, wie er es befürchtet hatte, seit seine Späher ihm vom Fall Tol Sirions berichteten. 

Der Verlust Tol Sirions lag schwer auf Orodreths Herzen. Das Vertrauen, das ihm sein Onkel, Freund und König Finrod Felagund mit der Verantwortung für den Paß des Sirions geschenkt hatte, war ihm stets sehr wichtig gewesen. Jetzt schien es ihm, als habe er dieses Vertrauen enttäuscht, so sehr ihm auch alle – von seiner Familie über seine Hauptleute bis hin zu König Thingol selbst – beteuerten, wie wenig er gegen die Macht eines der Mächtigsten unter Morgoths Herrschaft hätte ausrichten können. Tatsächlich hatte Orodreth erstaunlich viele seiner Leute gerettet, und somit wäre eigentlich Grund zu Erleichterung und sogar Stolz für ihn vorhanden gewesen. 

Doch in seiner ruhigen, zurückhaltenden Art grübelte er über das, was er getan und entschieden hatte und brütete lange über den Fehlern, die ihm unterlaufen sein mochten. 

Nach und nach wurde so aus seiner Ruhe und Bedachtsamkeit Zögerlichkeit. Und ohne es recht zu bemerken verlor Orodreth das Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Art, mit dieser Niederlage umzugehen, vielleicht war es eine Auswirkung von Saurons Bosheit. Jedenfalls sollte es bestimmend für das Schicksal Nargothronds und damit ganz Beleriands werden.

****

Fußnoten:

(1)_ Gildor Inglorion_: Es gibt viele Diskussionen um die Person Gildors, dessen Beiname ‚Inglorion' soviel wie ‚Inglors Sohn' bedeutet (‚Inglor' war der Name Finrods in einem früheren Entwicklungsstadium von Tolkiens Werken), und der sich selbst als "aus Finrods Geschlecht" bezeichnet (als Finrod noch ‚Inglor' hieß, trug sein Vater Finarfin den Namen ‚Finrod'). Was insofern ein Problem darstellt, als Gildor nirgends in den Stammbäumen erwähnt wird. 

Persönlich denke ich, daß es sich um ein Versehen Tolkiens handelt, z.B. um einen später widerrufenen Verwandtschaftsbezug, den er vergaß im Text des HdR zu ändern. 

Doch da der Name nun einmal existiert, habe ich versucht, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden. Und soweit ich sehe, spricht nichts dagegen, daß ‚Inglorion' einfach ein epesse ist, der auf eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Gildor und Finrod anspielt. Ich habe mich für äußere Ähnlichkeit entschieden, denn da blonde Haare bei den Noldor selten waren, wäre dies wohl ungewöhnlich genug, um einen entsprechenden epesse zu rechtfertigen. 

(2) Selbstverständlich konnte Gil Galad zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen, daß Aegnor sich aus Liebe zu Andreth entscheiden würde, für immer in den Hallen Mandos' zu bleiben. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag der Bann der Valar noch auf den Noldor und sie mußten davon ausgehen, Valinor – und somit auch diejenigen, die aus Mandos' Hallen entlassen wurden – niemals mehr wiederzusehen.

****

Zweite A/N: lebt wohl, Angrod & Aegnor...


	4. Nargothrond

****

Narn Gil Galad

__

von Earonn

****

Kapitel IV - Nargothrond

__

*******************  


****

Danksagung: überraschenderweise diesmal an Nemis. Fürs Korrekturlesen und dafür, ein Angebot anzunehmen, das zu machen eigentlich ihr Recht war. Der Elbenkönig ist unterwegs, und jetzt ist es so einsam unter meinem Schreibtisch... ;)

****

Widmung? Ja, diesmal Bladorthin, einem treuen Freund im Forum und Mitbegründer des Gondolin Guinness, des besten Irish Pub der Verborgenen Stadt.

*******************

****

III Epesse

IV Nargothrond

In Nargothrond lebte die Familie Orodreths für einige Jahre sicher und verhältnismäßig friedlich. Oft ritten sie in die Wälder um den Narog und Finduilas lachte und sang glücklich im Sonnenlicht, das durch das helle Grün der Blätter schien, nach denen sie benannt worden war. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit Gwindor und jeder wußte, daß sie nur noch auf die nächste Friedenszeit warteten, um miteinander den Bund einzugehen. 

Es waren glückliche Jahre für die Elben von Nargothrond. Sie sagen viele Lieder und schmückten die Hallen mit zahllosen Steinmetzarbeiten und schönem Kunsthandwerk. Und trotz des im Norden weiter andauernden Krieges war dies die Zeit, an die Gil Galad sich für immer als die glücklichste seines Leben zurückerinnern sollte, da die Abkömmlinge Finarfins und die Söhne Feanors mit ihren Völkern gemeinsam in Eintracht unter der Herrschaft König Finrod Felagunds lebten.

*******************

Gil Galad lernte viel in dieser Zeit, die er zwischen zwei der größten Gelehrten der Eldar verbrachte, im Mittelpunkt eines der wichtigsten Reiche Beleriands. Andere wie Doriath oder Hithlum mochten größeren Einfluß besitzen, doch sie kapselten sich ab und nahmen nur wenig Anteil am Treiben jenseits ihrer Grenzen oder lagen weit entfernt hinter Gebirgen verborgen. 

Nargothrond jedoch, nach allen Seiten offen und in alle Richtungen Bündnisse und Verpflichtungen eingehend mit Elben, Menschen und Zwergen, wurde oft von Gästen verschiedenster Art besucht, auch wenn keiner von ihnen jemals die verborgene Festung selbst zu Gesicht bekam(1). Hier lehrte Finrod seinen Großneffen, ein Reich zu regieren, zumindest soweit die Elbenkönige dies überhaupt taten. Denn für gewöhnlich lebte das Volk zwar seinem König verbunden, jedoch nicht abhängig von ihm, suchte selten dessen Hilfe und so gut wie nie seinen Rat. 

Dennoch gab es genügend zu besprechen und zu beschließen, und Finrod legte großen Enthusiasmus bei der Unterrichtung seines jungen Verwandten an den Tag, sei es, weil er dessen Wissensdurst schätzte oder aus einem unbewußten Wissen um das kommende Schicksal heraus. 

Finrod Felagund hielt enge Freundschaft mit den Zweitgeborenen und lud seine jungen Verwandten häufig ein, ihn bei seinen Besuchen in den Lagern der Edain zu begleiten. Sie lernten auch die Zwerge aus Nogrod und Belegost kennen. Seit diese Finrod geholfen hatten, das frühere Heim der Kleinzwerge zu erweitern und die Hallen auszubauen, empfanden und verhielten sie sich freundlicher gegenüber den Elben des Reiches um den Narog, als dies zwischen den beiden Rassen sonst üblich war.

Infolge dieser Besuche kam der Sohn Orodreths in häufigen Kontakt mit den anderen Rassen Mittelerdes. Sich mit Zwergen und Menschen zu unterhalten wurde eine gängige Erfahrung für ihn, ebenso wie Sindar und Noldor zu treffen, Volk aus Doriath oder von den Falas .

"Solltet Ihr dies nicht eigentlich meinem Vater beibringen – vorausgesetzt, daß Nargothrond überhaupt jemals einen anderen Herrn benötigen sollte, würde es seine Aufgabe sein, Euch nachzufolgen, nicht die meine", fragte Gil Galad halb im Ernst und halb scherzhaft.

Finrod blickte von der Karte auf, die sie gerade zusammen studierten. 

"Dein Vater weiß genug von diesen Dingen, und glaube ja nicht, du wärst der einzige, der dieser Tage in den Genuß meiner Gesellschaft kommt! Aber ein Leben ist schnell verloren in Mittelerde, soviel zumindest haben die Noldor lernen müssen. Und wenn mir **und** Orodreth etwas zustoßen sollte..."

"...Würde es mir vermutlich ebenso zustoßen. Oder wollt Ihr mich hier einsperren, während Ihr mit meinem Vater in den Krieg zieht?"

Finrod verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe schon gehört, daß du einige Diskussionen mit ihm geführt hast, als er dir befahl, auf Tol Sirion zu bleiben. Nun, er hat die richtigen Entscheidung getroffen. Nicht nur wegen der Erbfolge, sondern auch in bezug auf deine Ausbildung und die Verteidigung des Passes. Und glaube mir: sollte Nargothrond noch einmal gezwungen sein in den Krieg zu ziehen, **wirst** du hierbleiben! Ich lasse die Burg nicht unverteidigt zurück, und ja, ich denke auch an die Erbfolge. Du bist nach Orodreth und mir der letzte Erbe Finarfins in Mittelerde(2). Wenn du unbedingt zum Spielen raus willst, solltest du vorher deine Hausaufgaben machen und dafür sorgen, daß sich dies ändert."

Den letzten Satz hatte Finrod mit einem Schmunzeln gesprochen, denn ihm war aufgefallen, daß sein junger Verwandter durchaus nicht angetan von dem war, was er ihm sagte. 

Doch so schnell der Zorn kam, so schnell wurde er wieder beiseitegeschoben. "Es gibt keine Frau in Nargothrond, die ich ehelichen wollte", erwiderte Gil Galad, um verschmitzt fortzufahren "Und nebenbei gesagt sind sie ja alle in einen anderen verliebt."

Finrod mochte Herr des größten Königreiches der Elben Mittelerdes sein, doch er war sich nicht zu schade, einen zerknüllten Fetzen Papier in Richtung seines respektlosen Großneffen zu werfen. 

So lernte Gil Galad, was es zu lernen gab, doch er hielt zu große Stücke auf Finrods und seines Vaters Klugheit, um ernstliche Zweifel daran zu hegen, daß Nargothrond noch lange bestehen würde, selbst gegen einen Feind wie Morgoth. 

Überdies wünschte er sich diese Macht auch nicht. Abgesehen davon, daß es den Tod der beiden Männer bedeuten würde, die seinem Herzen am nächsten standen, lag ihm die Führungsaufgabe nicht. Er traf Entscheidungen, wenn es sein mußte, und für gewöhnlich traf er die richtigen, doch wenn man ihm die Wahl ließ, widmete er sich viel lieber den Dingen, die er in Bibliotheken oder Werkstätten lernen konnte, anstatt in Ratskammern und Thronsälen. 

*******************

Es war Winter geworden, feuchte Kälte hing über dem Land und die Elben Nargothronds verbrachten viele Tage und Nächte in ihren Hallen bei Tanz, Gesang und Erzählungen. 

An diesem einen Abend hatte sich zufällig die gesamte Familie des Königs in seiner großen Halle eingefunden. Finduilas genoß das fröhliche Geplauder mit ihren Freundinnen und einen vertraulichen und liebevolleren Austausch mit Gwindor. Helegethir erzählte einer Gruppe Kinder alte Geschichten ihrer Familie, während Finrod halb zuhörte, derweil er seine Harfe stimmte. Celegorm teilte sein Wissen über die Jagd mit einigen Jugendlichen und Celebrimbor und Gil Galad unterhielten sich miteinander, eingehend beobachtet von Curufin, der gemeinsam mit Orodreth nahe einer der Feuerstellen stand.

"Schau sie dir an!", meinte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung der jüngeren Elben. "Man kann nicht unterscheiden ob sie sich über Bücher, Pferde, oder Handwerk unterhalten!" 

Orodreth folgte Curufins Geste. Celebrimbor und Finellach standen einige Schritte entfernt in ein zur Hälfte sehr aufgeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Was bedeutete: Celebrimbor erregte sich offensichtlich sehr über das Thema und sprach hektisch gestikulierend auf seinen Vetter ein, der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, dabei jedoch völlig ruhig blieb, mit einem fragenden Blick in den dunkelgrauen Augen.

Wie so oft versank Orodreth liebevoll in der Betrachtung seines Sohnes. Seinen unauffälligen Zügen, seiner ruhigen Selbstsicherheit, dem deutlichen Versuch, die Ansicht seines Vetters zu verstehen. Er besah ihn sich, als sähe er ihn zum ersten mal.

Tatsächlich konnte er sich nach all den Jahren an seinen Kindern noch immer nicht satt sehen. Sie waren beide so wundervoll und liebenswert, jedes von ihnen auf seine Weise. Sie hatten sein Leben ebenso verändert und erleuchtet, wie es Helegethirs Liebe zuvor getan hatte. 

"Er ist genau wie du, dieselbe Haltung, derselbe Ausdruck", bemerkte Curufin weiter.

"Während Celebrimbor mit seinem Temperament dir nachschlägt."

"Was nicht unbedingt von Vorteil ist. Mein Temperament ist nicht gerade eine meiner liebenswertesten Charaktereigenschaften."

Orodreth legte Curufin eine Hand auf den Oberarm "Es ist dein fea, Curufin, dein Wesen. Wir sind Freunde und ich schätze dich als der, der du bist."

Curufin blickte Orodreth mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Sympathie an. "So wie ich dich. Dennoch wäre ich froh, wenn mein Sohn in dieser Hinsicht mehr nach seiner Mutter geraten wäre."

"Er ist es aber nicht – und immerhin schlägt er dir nicht nur hierin nach. Der Titel des Meisterschmieds wird nicht leichtfertig verliehen, erst recht nicht hier in Nargothrond, wo er sich mit der Arbeit Finrods und der Zwerge messen muß. Du weißt sehr wohl, daß du stolz auf ihn sein kannst."

Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck erschien in Curufins dunklen Augen. "Ja, ich weiß es. Ich kann ihm nichts mehr beibringen. Es ist nicht leicht, weißt du, vom eigenen Sohn übertroffen zu werden."

"Findest du?" Orodreth maß Gil Galad mit einem langen Blick. "Ich wünsche mir oft, Finellach würde mehr Interesse an meinen Studien zeigen." Er verstummte verwirrt angesichts Curufins amüsierter Miene. 

"Was ist daran so komisch?"

"Nichts. Aber du bist der einzige hier in Nargothrond, der deinem Sohn noch seinen epesse vorenthält."

"Seinen – oh. Du hast Recht. Erzähl es ihm bloß nicht! Wir alle sind stolz auf ihn und er hat ihn sich wirklich verdient, aber – nun, ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Also gut, ich wünsche mir also, _Gil Galad_ würde mehr Interesse an der Arbeit seines Vaters zeigen. Doch ich werde mich damit abfinden müssen, daß er zwar einen wachen Verstand besitzt, ihm aber das Interesse und der Ehrgeiz fehlen, mich in irgendeinem meiner Gebiete zu übertreffen."

Curufin klopfte seinem Freund begütigend auf die Schulter. "Habe Geduld mit ihm. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, der Sohn eines der größten Gelehrten der Noldor zu sein."

"Ich danke dir. Doch es ist gewiß ebenso nicht leicht, der Sohn eines ihrer größten Handwerker zu sein, dennoch scheint Celebrimbor damit keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Nein, Curufin mein Freund, ich habe mich bereits vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, daß der fea meines Sohnes andere Wege geht. Und so gerne ich ihn auch als meinen Nachfolger im Kreis der Gelehrten gesehen hätte, ich kann ihn nicht zu etwas drängen, was ihm nicht liegt. Es gibt andere hier, die denselben Weg gehen wie ich. Unter ihnen werde ich meine Wahl treffen."

Während sie sich unterhielten war Celebrimbor zum Ende seiner ausführlichen und leidenschaftlichen Rede gelangt und er betrachtete Gil Galad nun Zustimmung heischend. Der jüngere Elb schien noch kurz über das Gesagte nachzudenken, ehe er mit wenigen Worten antwortete. Celebrimbors Gesicht nahm sekundenlang einen fassungslosen Ausdruck an, dann lachte er herzlich auf. Er faßte seinen Vetter am Oberarm und beide Elben verließen gemeinsam die Halle. 

*******************

Als Beren, Barahirs Sohn, nach Nargothrond kam, um des Königs Hilfe für seine Suche nach dem Silmaril zu erbitten, hätte Gil Galad ihn mit Freude unterstützt. Aber aufgrund seiner Jugend war er noch nicht in den Rat Finrods berufen worden. Doch die bittere Szene, die sich beim Abschied des Elbenkönigs abspielte, sowie die Rolle der Söhne Feanors darin, trafen ihn tief, und er verzieh es ihnen niemals, daß sie Finrod wie einen Bettler aus seinem eigenen Reich trieben, noch, daß sie mit ihren Worten das Volk derartig in Angst stürzten.

Diese Abneigung vertiefte sich noch mehr, als sie kurz darauf begannen, die Autorität seines Vaters, der von König Finrod Felagund als Regent eingesetzt worden war, zu untergraben. 

Denn nach und nach übernahmen Celegorm und Curufin immer mehr die Macht in Nargothrond. Jetzt zeigte sich, welch Unglück es gewesen war, daß sie so viele der ihren mit sich gebracht hatten, denn diese folgten bedingungslos den Söhnen Feanors und zogen noch viele andere auf ihre Seite. 

Orodreth war schlichtweg nicht in der Lage, mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Seine Liebe und Hingabe galten Weisheit und Wissen, und wiewohl er ein fähiger Anführer im Kampf war, so hatte er doch nichts von einem Politiker an sich und besaß keinerlei Erfahrung im Umgang mit Intrigen. Tatsächlich gab es in dieser Zeit niemanden in der Tiefburg, dessen Ehrgeiz jenem der beiden Söhne Feanors gewachsen war. 

Er fühlte sich um so hilfloser, als er das Verhalten der beiden Brüder nicht verstehen konnte, aber auch ebensowenig denen die Gastfreundschaft Nargothronds entziehen wollte, die ihm so lange enge Freunde gewesen waren. 

Denn er konnte nichts wissen von Celegorms Neid, der nach und nach dessen Gefühle vergiftet hatte. Nichts von seinem Einfluß auf seinen Bruder, noch verstärkt durch die verzehrende Wirkung des Eides, den sie geschworen hatten; und nichts von der Verbitterung, die sie darüber empfanden, nicht länger Herren eigener Reiche zu sein, sondern als – wenn auch geehrte – Gäste im mächtigen Reich Nargothronds leben zu müssen. Einem Reich, das von Abkömmlingen des jüngsten Zweiges von Finwes Haus beherrscht wurde, während sie selbst praktisch mittellos waren.

"Warum stellt ihr euch gegen mich?", fragte der Sohn Angrods seine früheren Freunde eines Tages im Rat erschüttert. "Nach all diesen Jahren in Valinor und in Dorthonion, in denen wir gemeinsam gejagt, gekämpft, gefeiert haben, wieso? Warum habt ihr eure Freundschaft von mir abgewandt?"

Aber keiner von beiden gab ihm eine Antwort, und vielleicht gab es auch keine, die in Worte hätte gefaßt werden können. Denn Celegorm war nicht fähig oder nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, daß es Neid war, der ihn bewegte: Neid auf das Glück, das Orodreth in seiner Familie fand, wo Helegethir und ihre Kinder ihm all ihre Liebe schenkten. 

Und alles was Curufin erkannte war, daß sein Sohn Celebrimbor, der so viel von seinem Talent geerbt hatte und den er mehr liebte als jeden anderen auf der Welt, sich mehr und mehr von ihm entfernte, und er rechnete dies dem Einfluß von Finduilas auf seinen Sohn an. 

Celebrimbor jedoch konnte seines Vaters und seines Onkels Verhalten kaum besser verstehen als Orodreth, denn auch er wußte nichts von ihren Gefühlen. Hätte Curufin mit seinem Sohn über seinen Kummer gesprochen, hätte er erfahren, wie innig er geliebt wurde. Doch sich über Gefühle zu unterhalten war etwas, das er in seines Vaters Haus nicht gelernt hatte, er verstand lediglich die Sprache der Schmiede und des Metalls. 

*******************

Die Abende in Finrods großer Halle in Nargothrond waren inzwischen ruhiger geworden. Es wurde weiterhin gesungen und gelacht, doch der Tonfall war weniger ungezwungen als früher, und niemand wagte, seine Stimme zu erheben. Stets bildeten sich automatisch zwei Gruppen – jene, die sich Celegorm und Curufin zugesellten und die Mehrheit bildeten und diejenigen um Orodreth und seine Familie. 

Celebrimbor saß in einem reich geschnitzten Stuhl und blickte versonnen durch den hell erleuchteten Raum zu Finduilas hinüber. Er betrachtete seine schöne Cousine gern, so wie er jedes andere Kunstwerk gern betrachtete. 

Einen Arm hatte er auf die Lehne des Stuhles gestützt, die Finger gegen seine Schläfe gelegt. Der Ärmel seiner sattbraunen Robe war zurückgefallen und an seinem Handgelenk war eine frische Verletzung zu sehen, die er sich am vorhergehenden Tag in der Schmiede zugezogen hatte. Er schenkte dieser keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, zu sehr war er an kleine Blessuren gewohnt. Nichtsdestotrotz überließ er sich kurz der angenehmen Vorstellung, Finduilas würde sie versorgen – wie sie es schon häufiger getan hatte. Behutsam und freundlich, voller verwandtschaftlicher Liebe, jedoch in aller Unschuld, denn ihre Gefühle, das wußte er, gehörten einem anderen. 

Celegorm saß neben ihm und er folgte dem Blick seines Neffen. Ihm waren dessen Blicke, immer wieder während der letzten Wochen, durchaus nicht verborgen geblieben. Er beugte sich zu ihm. 

"Finduilas ist wirklich sehr schön."

"Ja, das ist sie in der Tat", antwortete Celebrimbor versonnen, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

Celegorm rückte noch etwas näher zu ihm heran und senkte seine Stimme. "Willst du sie? Du könntest sie haben, das weißt du."

Celebrimbor blickte sich fragend zu seinem Onkel um. 

"Ihr seid nicht zu nahe verwandt und sie ist eine begehrenswerte Frau", fuhr Celegorm fort. "Und sie zu heiraten würde darüber hinaus deine Stellung hier in Nargothrond festigen." 

Celebrimbor schaute wieder zu Finduilas. Sie war wie üblich bei ihrem Bruder, stand hinter ihm, die Arme locker um dessen Hals geschlungen, und sah über seine Schulter auf den Text, den er einigen Zuhörern gerade vorlas. Ihre Miene war heiter und zufrieden und ihre goldenen, asymmetrisch geschlungenen Zöpfe bildeten einen leuchtenden Kontrast zur dunklen Erscheinung Gil Galads. 

Celebrimbor fand aufrichtiges Gefallen an Finduilas, an ihrer Fröhlichkeit und dem Verständnis, das sie seiner Freude am Schaffen entgegenbrachte. In dieser Hinsicht besaß sie mehr vom Noldor-Erbe als die meisten anderen ihrer Familie. Manchmal besuchte sie ihn in seiner Schmiede, stellte ihm Fragen oder bat ihn, etwas für sie anzufertigen oder auszubessern. Und er hatte es gern getan. 

Doch sie sah in ihm nicht mehr als einen Vetter. Sie mochte ihn ganz offensichtlich und begegnete ihm freundlich, ungeachtet aller Spannungen zwischen ihren Eltern, doch mehr war es auch nicht. Ihr Herz gehörte Guilins Sohn Gwindor, schon seit beide gemeinsam auf Tol Sirion gelebt hatten. Einem talentierten Krieger und tüchtigen Handwerker mit klangvoller Stimme, darüber hinaus Verfasser zugegebenermaßen sehr mitreißender Balladen. Eine Zeit lang hatte Celebrimbor dies zu schaffen gemacht, doch inzwischen war der Schmerz geschwunden. 

Der Elbenschmied runzelte die Stirn. "Politische Heiraten sind etwas für Edain. Ich dachte, wir Eldar würden dieser Unsitte nicht frönen." 

Celegorm zuckte die Achseln. "Natürlich tun wir das nicht. Dein Glück liegt mir am Herzen und ich weiß, daß sie dich mag. Der Rest ist eine – nützliche Nebenerscheinung, wenn du so willst."

Celebrimbor zog unbehaglich seine breiten Schultern hoch. Die Versuchung war da, der Gedanke an eine Heirat mit Finduilas nahezu verboten, aber dennoch lockend. Wenn sein Vater und sein Onkel tatsächlich all ihre Macht in Nargothrond aufböten, wenn es um das Wohl ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders ginge, würde Finduilas dann seinem Werben folgen? Würde sie eines Tages so selbstverständlich und vertrauensvoll die Arme um ihn legen, wie sie es nun bei ihrem Bruder tat? Er stellte sich vor wie es wäre, ihre Nähe in seinem fea zu spüren, wenn alle seine Tage von ihrem fröhlichen Gemüt erleuchtet würden. Dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. 

"Wenn sie es nicht selbst will, sehe ich keinen Grund, sie zu drängen", sagte er fest. 

Diesmal hatte er der Versuchung widerstanden.

Ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein, wurden Celegorm und Celebrimbor bei diesem kurzen Austausch von Orodreth beobachtet. Er zog unwillkürlich die Stirn kraus, als seine beiden Verwandten immer wieder zu seiner Tochter hinüberblickten, die sich glücklicherweise weder dieser Musterung bewußt war, noch der Tatsache, Gegenstand einer derartigen Unterhaltung zu sein.

Er seufzte leise. Neuerdings schien Celegorm bestrebt, Celebrimbor und Finduilas zusammenzubringen. Es wäre sicherlich ein Erfolg für ihn und würde ihm noch mehr Einfluß in Nargothrond verschaffen, als er ohnehin schon besaß. 

Dies hätte Orodreth weniger Sorgen bereitet, wenn nicht auch Celebrimbor ein ums andere mal Anzeichen von tieferen Gefühlen, als sie unter Verwandten üblich waren, gezeigt hätte. Die Tatsache, daß Finduilas Gwindor innig liebte und dieser von ihrer Familie auch willig akzeptiert wurde, störte Celegorm dabei offensichtlich kaum. Orodreth wußte es nicht sicher, doch er ahnte, daß es ‚Vorfälle' gegeben hatte, Vorfälle, die seine Tochter dazu brachten, sich immer in der Nähe ihres Bruders aufzuhalten, bei dem sie seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit Schutz gesucht und gefunden hatte. 

Der Gedanke schmerzte. ‚Ich bin ihr Vater, es wäre meine Aufgabe, sie vor jedem Schmerz, jeder Gefahr und allem Unbill zu schützen', dachte er kummervoll. Aber sowenig er seine Pflicht gegenüber Finrod Felagund auf Tol Sirion hatte erfüllen können, so wenig konnte er nun seine Tochter vor den Ambitionen Celegorms bewahren. ‚Oder vielleicht könnte ich es sogar, doch zu mir kommt sie nicht mit ihren Problemen. Sie geht zu 'Ellach, wie sie es schon immer getan hat. Oh Finduilas, wie konnte ich dir gegenüber nur so versagen, daß du dich an deinen Bruder wendest, anstatt an deinen eigenen Vater?'

Jemand strich sacht über seine Finger und als er aufsah, waren Helegethirs herrliche grauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. 

"Du sorgst dich zuviel um sie, Liebster. Sie hat mehr Kraft in sich als es scheinen mag, sie würde ihnen widerstehen können. Celebrimbor mag sie sehr und ich glaube nicht, daß er sie zu etwas zwingen würde, zu einer Heirat als allerletztes. Und 'Ellach", sie lachte, "'Ellach würde eher alle drei mit eigener Hand hinauswerfen, als zulassen, daß sie seiner Schwester Kummer zufügen."

"Genau das befürchte ich, mein Herz. Was, wenn sie eines Tages zu weit gehen? Was, wenn er meint, 'Las ernsthaft verteidigen zu müssen? Glaubst du, sie würden davor zurückschrecken, ihn zu verletzen, nur weil er mein Sohn und ihr entfernter Verwandter ist? Nein, es würde ihnen gerade recht kommen. Und 'Las...es tut jedem Vater weh, zu sehen, daß die eigene Tochter sich nicht auf ihn verlassen kann, nicht zu ihm kommen kann, wenn sie Hilfe braucht."

Helegethir setzte sich auf die Lehne des Stuhls, in dem ihr Gatte leicht zusammengesunken saß und strich ihm über das helle Haar. "Sie weiß sehr gut, daß sie jederzeit und mit jedem Problem zu dir kommen kann, doch sie will dich nicht noch mehr belasten, dir nicht noch mehr Kummer und Probleme zumuten, als du ohnehin schon hast. Sei nicht eifersüchtig, Orodreth, nicht auf deinen eigenen Sohn!"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, kam ihrer zärtlichen Berührung aber willig, beinahe verzweifelt entgegen.

*******************

Gil Galad ging langsam durch die sonst so freundlichen Straßen Nargothronds. Die Einwohner grüßten ihn respektvoll wie stets, doch er wußte, sie hatten Angst. Keiner von ihnen näherte sich ihm zu einer kurzen Unterhaltung oder bat um seine Hilfe in irgendeiner Angelegenheit, wie sie es früher getan hätten, niemand hätte es geschätzt, wenn er auf sie zugegangen wäre. Er war ein Fremder in seiner eigenen Heimat geworden. 

Der junge Elb suchte einen Garten auf, einen der wenigen echten Gärten des Reiches, eingerichtet in einer Höhle, deren Dach schon vor Urzeiten eingestürzt war. Die Zwerge hatten den Schutt beiseite geräumt und die Elben hatten den Ort genutzt, um Bäume, Blumen und Sträucher zu pflanzen. Hier gab es Ruhe und ein bißchen Abgeschiedenheit. 

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er Curufins Sohn Celebrimbor an dem mit Efeu überwucherten Brunnen, den er selbst so gerne aufsuchte. 

Ihr Verhältnis zueinander war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten merklich kühler geworden. Nicht wirklich unfreundlich, doch keiner von ihnen spürte großen Drang, den anderen in sein Leben einzubeziehen. Gil Galad um so weniger, als er durchaus bemerkt hatte, worauf Celegorms Absichten hinsichtlich Celebrimbors und Finduilas' abzielten.

Celebrimbor seinerseits mochte sich seinem Vetter und seiner Cousine nicht aufdrängen. Er schämte sich vor ihnen für das, was ihrem Vater durch den seinen angetan wurde, und er fürchtete, sie würden ihn zurückweisen, wenn er sich um ihre Freundschaft bemühte. 

"Ich...ich wollte dich nicht stören.", sagte Gil Galad schließlich nach einer Pause.

"Du störst mich nicht. Ich habe nachgedacht aber ich komme nicht weiter, also macht es nichts, wenn ich unterbrochen werde."

"Worüber nachgedacht?" Er fragte dies mehr aus Höflichkeit und um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, die Antwort seines Vetters überraschte ihn jedoch.

"Über uns, die ganze Situation in Nargothrond und....und über unsere Eltern. Es ist falsch, was hier geschieht, Gil Galad. Es dürfte nicht geschehen. Aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, es zu beenden, es sei denn, ich wäre in der Lage meinen Vater zu ändern...oder....deinen."

Sie sahen einander zögernd in die Augen. Schließlich ließ sich Gil Galad auf dem Rand des Brunnens nieder und verschränkte die Hände zwischen den Knien. Er atmete tief aus und biß sich kurz auf die Lippen, wie um sich für die Worte zu bestrafen, die er nun aussprach. 

"Es fällt schwer, es zuzugeben, aber mein Vater ist schwach."

Celebrimbor seufzte und neigte den Kopf. "Es fällt schwer, es zuzugeben, aber mein Vater ist machthungrig."

Sie sahen sich erneut an. 

"Und was wollen wir nun tun?", fragte Celebrimbor schließlich leise.

"Wir können nichts ‚tun'. Es liegt in der Hand unserer Eltern. Aber für den Anfang wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du davon absehen könntest, meine Schwester zu heiraten."

Das schwächste aller Lächeln erschien auf Celebrimbors vollen Lippen. "Ich denke, das kann ich schaffen – so lange das nicht bedeutet, daß ich dich statt ihrer nehmen muß."

Es gab andere Treffen, nicht mehr so zufällig, aber ebenso heimlich. Zuweilen nahm auch Finduilas daran teil. Unauffällig bildeten die drei Elben, die Jüngsten des Hauses von Finwe, einen kleinen Wall gegen das Unglück, das über Nargothrond gekommen war, und Celebrimbor stellte zu seiner Verwirrung und Scham bald fest, daß er nach und tiefere Gefühle für Orodreths Familie entwickelte, als er für seine eigene empfand.

Er liebte sie für ihre Ruhe, dafür, ihrer Liebe zueinander und zu jenen, die sie regierten, mehr Bedeutung beizumessen als der Macht, die ihre Stellung mit sich brachte. Er achtete Orodreth für sein Wissen und bewunderte Helegethir für ihre stille Würde. Ihre beiden Kinder waren ihm mehr Freunde als Verwandte und er fühlte sich zu beiden hingezogen. 

Sie mochten von seinem Vater und seinem Onkel dominiert werden, doch tief in seinem Inneren spürte Celebrimbor, daß ihr Weg der bessere war. Und er begann sich vor dem Verlangen seines Onkels nach Macht zu fürchten. Macht, die Celegorm, wie er sagte, zur Rückgewinnung der Silmaril einsetzen wollte. Doch so wenig es dem Meisterschmied auch gegeben war, in den Herzen anderer zu lesen, erkannte er dennoch, daß der Sohn Feanors die Macht über Nargothrond ebenso um ihrer selbst willen begehrte.

****

Fußnoten:

__

keine Besucher in Nargothrond: von Nargothrond wurde gesagt, daß es ein verstecktes Reich sei, ebenso wie Gondolin. Daher kann es kaum Besuche von Fremden in der Burg am Narog gegeben haben. Ich denke, daß jeder, der irgend etwas mit Finrod zu besprechen hatte, an den Grenzen aufgehalten wurde und dann entweder eine Nachricht sandte oder mit einem Stellvertreter des Königs sprach.

__

Erbfolge: natürlich lebte auch Galadriel noch in Mittelerde, ich habe mich jedoch für eine Erbfolge durch die männliche Linie entschieden.


	5. Nirnaeth Arnoediad

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

****

Kapitel V – Nirnaeth Arnoediad

__

*******************  


****

Danksagung: Natürlich an Nemis, die trotz ihrer eigenen nicht unerheblichen Aufgaben und ihrer ausgezeichneten Arbeit als Verfasserin der "Erklärung" für Mark Fergusons Geburtstagsgeschenk unter Zeit gefunden hat, sich um meine Geschichte zu kümmern. Wie Kermit der Frosch sagen würde: Applaus, Applaus, Applaus!

****

Widmung? Dem ‚Team New Zealand', dem neuseeländischen Segelteam beim diesjährigen America's Cup (für diejenigen, denen das nichts sagt: der America's Cup ist eine der wichtigsten internationalen Segelregatten), das trotz eines nahezu totalen Materialzusammenbruchs inklusive eines Mastbruchs ausdauernd und – tatsächlich, ich empfinde es so – ehrenvoll gekämpft hat.

*******************

****

V Nirnaeth Arnoediad

Beren und Finrod Felagund gerieten in die Gewalt Saurons und er hielt sie auf Tol Sirion gefangen, das nun Tol-in-Gaurhoth genannt wurde, in ebendemselben Turm, den Finrod selbst erbaut und Orodreth so lange verteidigt hatte. Und entgegen dem Gebot ihres Vaters Thingol machte Lúthien sich auf die Suche nach Beren, den sie liebte. Denn Visionen zeigten ihr seine Gefangenschaft auf der Insel. 

Dem König von Nargothrond entging die Ironie seiner Lage durchaus nicht – eingesperrt in seinem eigenen Turm, in einem Raum, der vormals als Speisekammer genutzt worden war und noch immer ein wenig nach Gemüse roch, während Saurons Werwölfe seine Gefährten einen nach dem anderen verschlangen.

Er wußte, sein Tod nahte, und beinahe fühlte er sich erleichtert, bald in die Unsterblichen Lande zurückkehren zu können. Vielleicht mochten ihm die Valar eines Tages gestatten, einen neuen hroa zu erhalten und vielleicht würde Amarië ihm erneut ihre Liebe schenken. 

Diese Gedanken brachten ihm Trost, während er hilflos zusehen mußte, wie die Werwölfe seine Freunde töteten. Und immer wollte er sie verteidigen, ohne zu wissen wie, und jedesmal hielten die anderen ihn mit flehenden Worten zurück, beschworen ihn, an sein Volk zu denken, das auf seine Rückkehr hoffte. Und auch Beren bat ihn aufrichtig, sein Leben nicht wegzuwerfen. 

Er dachte auch jene, welche er in Mittelerde zurücklassen mußte. An Orodreth, dem er die Last des Herrschens so gerne erspart hätte, wohl wissend, daß sein Großneffe nicht dafür geschaffen war. An Helegethir, die bereits jetzt die Pflichten einer Königin trug, ruhig und weitblickend, mit großer Würde und dennoch voller Lebensfreude. An die beiden Kinder – die fröhliche und kluge Finduilas, so glücklich in ihrer Liebe zu Gwindor, und ihr ruhiger, freundlicher Bruder Gil Galad.

********************

Lúthien verließ Neldoreth, den nördlichen Teil Doriaths, und wanderte nach Westen. Als sie die Westgrenze hinter sich gelassen hatte und auf Talath Dirnen unterwegs war, wurde sie von Celegorm und Curufin gefunden, die auf der Bewachten Ebene Wölfe jagten. 

Sie gaben sich als Elben aus dem Volk von Nargothrond zu erkennen und Lúthien faßte sofort Vertrauen zu ihnen, denn sie hatte keinen Anlaß, Mitgliedern des Volkes gegenüber mißtrauisch zu sein, das von ihrem Cousin Finrod angeführt wurde, der so oft geehrter Gast in ihres Vaters Hallen gewesen war. So erzählte sie ihnen wer sie war und welches Schicksal sie auf Talath Dirnen geführt hatte.

Celegorm war sofort von ihrer Schönheit eingenommen und darüber hinaus erkannten die beiden Brüder sogleich die Möglichkeiten, die ihnen die Tochter des mächtigen Königs Thingol Graumantel in ihrem Kampf gegen Morgoth bot. Sie versprachen ihr die Hilfe Nargothronds bei ihrer Suche und Lúthien war erleichtert, denn obwohl die Vision ihr gezeigt hatte, wo Beren zu finden war, wußte sie doch nicht, wie eine Rettung bewerkstelligt werden könnte.

In Nargothrond jedoch, dem mächtigen Reich Finrods, würde sie sicherlich Hilfe und Rat erhalten können. Und außerdem würden ihre dortigen Verwandten, welche niemals einen Hehl aus ihrer Liebe zu den Edain gemacht hatten, verstehen oder wenigstens akzeptieren, wie sehr sie Beren liebte – anders als ihr Vater Thingol und seine Gefolgsleute.

Als sie erwähnte, wie sehr sie sich freuen würde, ihren Cousin Finrod wiederzusehen, schüttelte Celegorm bedauernd den Kopf. 

"Es tut mir leid, doch er weilt momentan nicht in Nargothrond. Er hat die Burg vor kurzem verlassen. Zur Zeit leitet Orodreth das Reich als sein Stellvertreter."

Die Söhne Feanors brachten Lúthien auf wenig benutzen Wegen in die Burg am Narog. Darüber wunderte sie sich zunächst, doch Celegorm beruhigte sie. 

"Zum einen würde Euer Erscheinen hier für beträchtliche Aufregung sorgen. Viele würden sich fragen, wieso die Tochter Thingols allein, unangekündigt und in einem solchen Zustand hierher kommt. Zum anderen gelangen wir auf diesem Weg am schnellsten in den Wohnbereich des momentanen Herrschers von Nargothrond."

Lúthien sah an ihrer verschmutzten und abgetragenen Kleidung herab und hob eine Hand um ihr kurzgeschnittenes Haar zu berühren. Es wäre wirklich klug, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Weder wollte sie ihren Eltern Schande machen, noch sollte jemand von dem Zwist mit ihrem Vater erfahren. Und selbstverständlich glaubte sie, Celegorm meine mit dem ‚momentanen Herrscher' Orodreth. 

Celegorm aber lächelte zufrieden, denn seine Worte waren tatsächlich nicht unwahr gewesen: Orodreth konnte schon lange nicht mehr berechtigterweise als Herr Nargothronds bezeichnet werden. 

Die Brüder sagten niemandem etwas von Lúthiens Ankunft und sorgten dafür, daß sie keinen Kontakt zu irgend jemandem außer ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Und als sie ihr Spiel wenigstens zum Teil durchschaute und gehen wollte, hielten die Söhne Feanors sie gefangen. 

Denn sie hatte ihnen von ihrer Vision erzählt, der zufolge Beren in Saurons Kerker gefangengehalten wurde, und es erschien ihnen überaus wahrscheinlich, daß auch Finrod sich dort befand. Die beiden Brüder sahen dies als eine gute Gelegenheit an, sowohl in Nargothrond als auch in Doriath Macht zu erlangen, denn dadurch würden sie die mächtigsten der Noldorprinzen werden. In Wahrheit jedoch dachte Celegorm nicht nur an ihren Nutzen, sondern wünschte Lúthien zur Frau zu nehmen, weil er sie um ihrer Schönheit willen begehrte. 

Sie sandten heimlich Boten an Thingol und forderten Lúthiens Hand. Finrod aber wollten sie in den Kerkern Saurons zu Tode kommen lassen und so unternahmen sie nichts zu seiner Befreiung. Denn ihnen war klar, daß es mit ihrer Herrschaft in Nargothrond vorbei sein würde, sobald das Volk seinen geliebten König zurückerhalten hatte. Gegen Orodreth konnten sie sich durchsetzen, weil dieser sie mehr oder weniger gewähren ließ, aus Schwäche und Sorge um seine Familie, und weil er vor den Augen des Volkes im Vergleich zu Finrod verblaßte, da er zumeist zurückgezogen lebte und sich seinen Studien widmete. 

Auf diese Weise ließen Finrod, der ihnen eine neue Heimat geschenkt hatte, im stich.

Finrod hielt den Eid, den er Barahir geleistet hatte. Und als der große Werwolf Saurons kam, um Beren zu töten, griff Finrod ihn an, mit keiner anderen Waffe als seinem Körper. Und er tötete den Werwolf und rettete Berens Leben, doch er gab sein eigenes dafür hin.

So starb Finrod Felagund, Sohn von Finarfin, König von Nargothrond, ohne anderen Trost als dem Bewußtsein, ehrenhaft gehandelt und seine Schuld beglichen zu haben. 

Lúthien gelang mit der Hilfe des großen Wolfshundes Huan die Flucht. Huan war Celegorms ständiger Begleiter gewesen, seitdem dieser ihn noch in Valinor als Welpen von Orome selbst erhalten hatte. Curufin hätte eher an der Liebe seines Bruders zu ihm selbst, denn an der zu seinem Hund gezweifelt, und Huan hatte seinen Herrn noch niemals im stich gelassen. 

Jetzt jedoch, angesichts der Schönheit Lúthiens und des Ausmaßes in welchem sein Herr sich versündigt hatte, an der Tochter Thingols ebenso wie an seinen Verwandten, war Huan von Abscheu erfüllt. Er erforschte einen Fluchtweg und nutzte seine Gabe, dreimal vor seinem Tode mit menschlicher Stimme sprechen zu dürfen, um Lúthien Rat zu bringen. 

Da die Tore Nargothronds gut bewacht waren, führte Huan Lúthien auf versteckten und halbvergessenen Wegen, die noch die Kleinzwerge in den Fels geschlagen hatten, als sie in der Wohnstatt am Narog lebten, hinaus. Auf diese Art entkam sie Curufin und Celegorm und gelangte schließlich nach Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Es gelang ihr, Beren zu befreien, und ihm Zuge dieser Rettung wurde Sauron vertrieben und seine Festung zerstört. Hierdurch erhielten auch all die anderen Gefangenen ihre Freiheit zurück. Viele von ihnen hatten einstmals in Nargothrond gelebt und kehrten nun in ihr altes Zuhause heim. Nun wurde dort bekannt, wie Celegorm und Curufin sich gegenüber Lúthien vergangen hatten, vor allem aber, wie lange sie von Finrods Gefangenschaft gewußt und nicht ein einziges Wort darüber verloren hatten.

Große Wut kam da im Volke gegen sie auf und einige verlangten sogar ihren Tod, doch Orodreth wollte nicht das Blut seiner Verwandten vergießen, denn dies hätte den Fluch Mandos' nur noch schwerer über sie alle gebracht. Außerdem mochte er jenen, die ihm so lange gute Freunde gewesen waren, kein Leid zufügen, auch wenn sie diese Freundschaft selbst gebrochen hatten. 

Daher bestand seine erste Handlung als König von Nargothrond darin, über die Söhne Feanors zu urteilen. Und angesichts der Taten, die sie begangen hatten, die ihn verwirrten und mit Zorn erfüllten, und in Anbetracht Finrods schrecklichen Todes, der vielleicht hätte verhindert werden können, verbannte er sie aus dem gesamten Reich Nargothronds, wo sie niemals mehr Nahrung noch Obdach erhalten sollten. 

********************

Celegorm zuckte betont gleichmütig die Schultern. Doch seine Wut war ihm deutlich anzusehen, heiß und nur mühsam beherrscht. 

Curufin aber sagte nichts, denn in ihm hielten sich Zorn und Scham die Waage und hinzu kam Unverständnis, wie dies alles hatte geschehen können. Es schien ihm wie gestern, daß sie alle drei noch Freunde und eines Sinnes gewesen waren, doch jenen König dort auf dem Thron aus schwarzem Basalt kannte er nicht länger. Dieser trug lediglich noch den Namen des Freundes, mit dem er in Valinor Lieder gesungen und in Mittelerde Orks bekämpft hatte. Er begriff wohl, daß auch sein eigenes Verhalten diesen Bruch herbeigeführt hatte, doch die Treue zu seinem Bruder ließ ihn schweigen.

Und dennoch gab es einen einzigen Trost in diesem bitteren Augenblick für Curufin, und das war der Anblick seines Sohnes Celebrimbor. Was auch immer geschehen mochte, doch seinen Sohn konnte Orodreth ihm nicht nehmen. Und dieser Gedanke ließ Curufin lächeln(1). 

Denn auch Celebrimbor war gekommen. Zu jener Zeit nahm er nicht mehr viel Anteil am Leben der Elben von Nargothrond. Er lebte unter ihnen und von Zeit zu Zeit sah man ihn auf einem Fest, doch seine Liebe widmete er nun allein der Schmiedekunst, und wenn er an einem ehrgeizigen Projekt arbeitete, fragte er kaum nach den Vorgängen um sich herum. 

Diese Konzentration auf seine Arbeit war jedoch lediglich ein Vorwand, um Konflikten mit seinem Vater und seinem Onkel zu entgehen. Einerseits unterstützte Celebrimbor Orodreth, den er noch immer als rechtmäßigen Herrscher Nargothronds anerkannte. Andererseits mochte er nicht die Bande der Familie aufs Spiel setzen, die unter den Elben eng und kostbar waren. Aus diesem Grund vermied er die Gesellschaft anderer Elben, um einer Parteinahme zu entgehen.

Momentan hielt er Curufin noch nicht mehr für schuldig, als die Autorität Orodreths untergraben zu haben, denn Celegorm hatte seinem Bruder nicht erlauben wollen, seinen Sohn von Lúthiens Aufenthalt zu unterrichten, weil er wußte, daß der Meisterschmied treu zu Finrod stand und niemals Orodreths Führungsanspruch in Frage stellen würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte der junge Elb ihre Pläne hinsichtlich Lúthiens nicht unterstützt.

Oder vielleicht fürchtete er seinen Neffen auch nur als einen Rivalen.

Doch diesem hatte Celebrimbor nicht ausweichen können. Die Gerüchte, die Vermutungen und Verdächtigungen waren sogar bis in seine tiefen Schmiedegewölbe durchgedrungen und er mußte sich ihnen stellen. Er stand etwas abseits vor den anderen Elben, musterte Vater und Onkel abwechselnd ungläubig, vorwurfsvoll und voller Schmerz. Er liebte seinen Vater, liebte ihn mit der ganzen Bedingungslosigkeit eines Sohnes, aber er hatte auch Finrod geehrt und Orodreth als dessen Regenten geachtet. Und hier kamen sie, einer nach dem anderen, halb verhungerte, abgemagerte, verletzte und verstörte Elben, die den Weg von Tol-in-Gaurhoth bis hierher nach Nargothrond gefunden hatten, und die nacheinander berichteten, was sie von Celegorms und Curufins Untaten und von Berens und Lúthiens Schicksal wußten. Einer nach dem anderen, eine Anklage der vorigen folgend. 

Celebrimbor wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie würden aufhören, würden schweigen und sich zurückziehen, er wünschte, sein Vater würde vortreten und eine Erklärung abgeben, die alles erleuchten würde, denn wie jeder Sohn wollte er sich den Glauben an seinen Vater bewahren. Aber sowohl dieser als auch Celebrimbors Onkel Celegorm stand nur stumm da und beachtete die Welt um sich herum nicht. 

"Und was ist mit deinem Sohn? War auch er in eure Taten eingeweiht?", fragte Orodreth ernst.

Curufin schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Celebrimbor wußte von nichts. Entscheide über mich wie du es für richtig hältst, doch er hatte nichts damit zu tun."

"Stimmt das, Celebrimbor?" 

Der Angesprochene nickte stumm. Es war also wahr, es war wirklich wahr, was über seinen Vater gesagt wurde, selbst die schlimmsten Gerüchte, die den Weg noch bis zu ihm gefunden hatten, waren nicht annähernd so schrecklich wie die schlichte Wahrheit. Die Elben um ihn herum hatten einfach nicht gewagt, ihm zu erzählen, was wirklich von seinem Vater gesagt wurde. 

Etwas zerbrach in ihm. 

Orodreth betrachtete Vater und Sohn mitfühlend. Hatte Curufin denn nicht an seinen Sohn gedacht, als er sich mit Celegorm auf diese Schandtaten eingelassen hatte? Hatte er sich niemals gefragt, wie Celebrimbor reagieren würde, wenn er hiervon erfuhr?

Der Meisterschmied dauerte ihn. Er mochte selbst kein Unrecht begangen haben, doch wie es auch ausging, er würde ebenso bestraft werden wie sein Vater. 

Celebrimbor löste sich endlich aus seiner Erstarrung, er trat seinem Vater gegenüber und blickte tief in dessen dunkle Augen.

"Ist es wahr, Vater?" 

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, doch in seinen Augen stand die Bitte mehr als deutlich: ‚Bitte sage mir, daß es nicht wahr ist, daß ich dich weiterhin lieben und respektieren kann, wie ich es bisher tat.'

Curufin betrachtete seinen Sohn lange schweigend. Und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, daß er diesen heute verlieren würde, daß er zum letzten mal in Celebrimbors wache braune Augen sah und zum letzten mal dem geliebten Antlitz seines einzigen Sohnes so nahe war. Er würde ihn verlieren und dieser Verlust würde schmerzhafter sein, als wäre dieser gestorben. Er nickte voller Widerwillen.

Celebrimbor hielt die Luft an und seine Augen wurden rund und erfüllt von verzweifelter Sehnsucht. 

"Warum hast du mir das angetan?", flüsterte er, als sei diese Frage zu schmerzlich, um laut ausgesprochen zu werden, als könne er den Schmerz verringern indem er vermied, laut darüber zu sprechen. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, brachte Distanz zwischen sich und seinen Vater und dieser einzige Schritt bedeutete ein ganzes Leben. 

Er wandte sich Orodreth zu. 

"Herr, ich schwöre Euch, daß ich von nichts wußte, und wäre es so gewesen, so hätte ich es nicht zugelassen. Darum sage ich mich hier und jetzt von meinem Vater und seinen Taten los." 

Seine Stimme brach und er schluckte hart. Dann trat er noch einen Schritt zurück, noch einen Schritt weiter fort von seinem Vater und seinem früheren Leben, er stellte sich neben Gil Galad, sah jedoch weiterhin den König an.

"So sei es." Orodreth konnte den Schmerz beider, Vaters wie Sohnes, fühlen und nachempfinden, und es brach ihm beinahe das Herz. Verwandtschaft bedeutete den Elben viel und insbesondere das Band zwischen Eltern und Kindern war eng. Was Celebrimbor gerade getan hatte, bedeutete einen tiefen, unheilbaren Riß in der Familie Fëanors. 

Er atmete scharf ein. 

"So seid verbannt aus Nargothrond, Celegorm und Curufin aus dem Hause Feanors. Weder Obdach noch Brot sollen euch hier zuteil werden und ihr sollt fürderhin als Feinde des Reiches betrachtet werden." Er bemerkte den spöttischen Schimmer in Celegorms Augen und dies verletzte ihn noch mehr und steigerte seinen Zorn. Erbost fügte er hinzu "Geringe Freundschaft soll von heute an herrschen zwischen Nargothrond und den Söhnen Feanors!" 

Curufin hörte kaum, was Orodreth sagte, sondern starrte seinen Sohn an. Er erinnerte sich an dessen Geburt, die ersten Schritte, an all das, was er ihm beigebracht hatte. Celebrimbor, wie er seine ersten unbeholfenen Buchstaben schrieb, wie er zum ersten mal in der Schmiede etwas fertigte, seiner Mutter aus einem Buch vorlas. Celebrimbor, als er ihn zum ersten mal nach ihrer Niederlage in der Dagor Bragollach wiedersah, schon fürchtend, auch er sei den Orks zum Opfer gefallen. Celebrimbor, der sich in der großen Halle mit Gil Galad unterhielt... Wäre der Schmerz nicht so unermeßlich gewesen, hätte Curufin geweint. 

Celegorm jedoch musterte Celebrimbor anklagend. "Allzu viele hier haben offenbar die Bande des Blutes vergessen und das, was sie ihrer Familie schuldig sind. Bedeuten diese hier", er wies mit einer verächtlichen Geste in die Runde, "dir mehr als dein eigener Vater?"

Celebrimbor zuckte unter den scharfen Worten zusammen, doch er war selbstbewußt geworden durch seine Arbeit in der Schmiede und seine eigenen Werke. 

"Nein, und Ihr wißt, daß es nicht daran liegt, wer mir wieviel bedeutet. Es geht darum, was Ihr und mein...Euer Bruder getan haben. Ihr habt Schande über unsere Familie gebracht."

Celegorm war schon immer leicht reizbar gewesen, angesichts der Offenheit des Jüngeren trat er drohend einen Schritt vor. 

"Du solltest besser deine Zunge hüten, Schmied. Lerne erst Respekt gegenüber den Älteren deiner Familie, ehe du unbedachte Äußerungen von dir gibst!"

Doch dieser wich nicht zurück. "Welchen Respekt habt Ihr unserer Familie entgegengebracht? Wann habt Ihr je darüber nachgedacht, welchen Schaden Ihr ihrem Ansehen zufügt?"

Mit einer unbeherrschten Bewegung schlug Celegorm Celebrimbor ins Gesicht. Curufin griff nach seinem Arm um ihn von weiterem abzuhalten. Doch der Meisterschmied rührte sich nicht, sah dem älteren Elben nur weiterhin verächtlich in die Augen. 

"Bitte, dann bleibe halt hier bei diesen Sindar, wenn dir das lieber ist", rief Celegorm. "Du brauchst dich nicht ‚von deiner Familie lossagen', wie du es nennst, denn wahrlich, von heute an sollst du nicht mehr zu uns gehören. Du bist von nun an kein Mitglied des Hauses von Feanor mehr!"

Damit wandte er sich abrupt um und zerrte seinen Bruder mit sich aus der Halle. Curufin sah nicht noch einmal zurück, um einen letzten Blick auf seinen Sohn zu werfen. 

Als sie gegangen waren, wich die Anspannung aus dem Körper des Meisterschmiedes und er ließ sich wo er war auf den Boden sinken. Und eine der zunächst stehenden Elbenfrauen trat wortlos zu ihm und legte ihre schlanken Hände auf seine Schultern, federleicht und tröstend.

Orodreth erhob sich und verließ ebenfalls den Thronsaal. Er hatte gewiß nicht damit gerechnet, daß seine erst Handlung als König von Nargothrond darin bestehen sollte, zwei Männer zu verbannen, die ihm ungezählte Jahre hindurch treue Freunde gewesen waren. 

Er ging durch die endlosen Korridore, bis er die Haupttore erreichte. Die Wachen grüßten ihn respektvoll, denn nun war er ihr König. Doch er lächelte nur bitter, denn er erkannte in einem von ihnen einen treuen Anhänger von Celegorm und Curufin. Diese Männer grüßten lediglich die Krone des Reiches, nicht den, der sie trug.

Er verließ die Burg. Das Rauschen des Flusses beruhigte ihn. Allerdings nur solange, bis er zur Linken Pferde wiehern und einen Hund aufgeregt bellen hörte. Es gab nur einen Jagdhund in Nargothrond, der so bellte, tief und grollend. Nur Huan konnte es sein. Und Orodreth wandte sich ab, damit er nicht gezwungen sei mitanzusehen, wie seine früheren Freunde, die ihm so viel Schmerz zugefügt hatten, Nargothrond und sein Leben für immer verließen.

Er hob unbehaglich die Schultern. Der schmale Silberreif auf seiner Stirn fühlte sich noch immer ungewohnt für ihn an und er mußte sich immer wieder zurückhalten, um nicht hinauf zu greifen und ihn zurechtzurücken. Soviel war ihm immerhin klargeworden: daß er es im Grunde auch begrüßt hatte, von Celegorm und Curufin dominiert zu werden. Ihre Anmaßung hatte sie letztenendes zu Verrätern werden lassen, doch weil es seine Last geringer machte, hatte er ihnen vieles nachgesehen.

Nachdem der König seine Halle verlassen hatte, herrschte dort beklommenes Schweigen, das sich nur langsam in halblaute ernste Gespräche auflöste. Gil Galad sah seinem Vater nach und er ahnte, wie tief diesen der heutige Tag getroffen hatte.

Finduilas trat neben ihn und umfaßte seinen Arm mit beiden Händen, drängte sich an ihn, wie sie es auch als Kind schon getan hatte, wenn sie ängstlich gewesen war. Er wandte sich ihr zu und strich ihr tröstend über das goldene Haar. "Kümmere dich um Celebrimbor", sagte er leise, "er braucht etwas Zuspruch von der Familie, die ihm geblieben ist." 

Daß seine Schwester diese Ablenkung offensichtlich ebenso nötig hatte, behielt er für sich. 

Sie nickte, huschte zu ihrem Vetter hinüber und faßte seine Hände. 

"Er kann solche Dinge nicht entscheiden, das weißt du", flüsterte sie. "Er ist nicht das Oberhaupt eurer Familie. Nur Maedhros könnte dich ausschließen, und nach dem was passiert ist, wird er das gewiß nicht tun."

Celebrimbor achtete anscheinend kaum auf sie, doch er erwiderte ihren Händedruck und ein wenig wich die Spannung aus seinem Körper. Seit jeher hatte er eine Schwäche für seine hübsche Cousine empfunden, und er erkannte wohl die guten Absichten seiner Verwandten in ihren Bemühungen, ihn in seinem Schmerz zu trösten.

Gil Galad betrachtete die beiden einen Moment lang, bis offenbar wurde, daß Celebrimbor sich ihrem Trost nicht verschloß. Dann mischte er sich unter die anderen Anwesenden, fragte, antwortete, vermutete und genoß das Gefühl, bei ihnen zu sein, ein Heim zu besitzen. Beinahe empfand er Mitleid mit den Söhnen Feanors. Verbannung war ein hartes Urteil, das nur selten ausgesprochen wurde. Es schien beinahe undenkbar.

Er wischte die mitfühlenden Gedanken energisch fort. Nein, nicht vollkommen undenkbar. Nicht nach dem, was Celegorm und Curufin König Finrod, Lúthien und Beren angetan hatten. Der Gedanke an ihren toten Herrn, seinen Großonkel, einen seiner engsten und meistgeschätzten Verwandten, tat weh und die Schande darüber, was Lúthien in Nargothrond erlitten hatte, brannte in seinem Herzen.

König Finrod war tot und sein eigener Vater nun der Herr von Nargothrond. Es fiel ihm schwer, beides zu akzeptieren.

********************

An der Nirnaeth Arnoediad nahmen nur wenige aus dem Volk von Nargothrond teil, denn Orodreth wollte nicht auf das Geheiß Maedhros' hin in den Krieg ziehen.

"Nein!" Orodreth blickte sich entschieden im Raum um, maß jeden der Anwesenden mit einem harten Blick. "Wir werden uns keinesfalls daran beteiligen."

"Und was ist mit Fingon? Er hat Maedhros Unterstützung zugesagt, und er ist-"

"Ich weiß sehr genau, wer und was Fingon ist. Aber ich werde keinen Sohn Feanors unterstützen! Niemals! Nargothrond hat genügend unter ihnen gelitten. Wir sind sicher, solange wir uns ruhig verhalten und der Feind nicht weiß, wo er uns findet. So soll es bleiben." 

Er sah die Bewegung seines Sohnes, und er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, was dieser sagen wollte. Sie hatten diese Diskussion bereits geführt, nachdem die Botschaft Maedhros' eingetroffen war. "Nein, Gil Galad. Versuche nicht, mich zu überreden. Das war mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit."

Der so Angesprochene neigte deutlich enttäuscht den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts. In privater Abgeschiedenheit, seinem Vater gegenüber, hatte er am gestrigen Abend widersprechen können. Doch nicht seinem König, hier in der Ratskammer Nargothronds. Nicht nachdem dieser so endgültig seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

‚Trotzdem frage ich mich, warum du so handelst', dachte er. ‚Du mußt genauso wie wir sehen, daß Maedhros und Fingon jede Unterstützung brauchen, die sie bekommen können. Und welchen Wert hat Fingons Titel als Hoher König der Noldor noch, wenn seinen Anweisungen nicht mehr Folge geleistet wird?'

All dies hatte er am vergangenen Abend bereits vorgebracht. Dies und noch mehr. Doch mit einer für ihn sehr ungewohnten Dickköpfigkeit hatte sein Vater jegliche vernünftige Diskussion verhindert. Etwas, was er früher nie getan hätte. Sie waren schon häufiger geteilter Meinung gewesen, doch noch niemals hatte Orodreth sich einfach nur auf seinen Rang berufen, um sich durchzusetzen. Im Gegenteil, es war ihm immer so wichtig gewesen, seinem Sohn seine Entscheidungen zu erklären. 

Gil Galad wußte nicht, wie er das Verhalten seines Vaters einordnen sollte, doch er fürchtete, es hinge mit Celegorms und Curufins dominantem Auftreten zusammen. Aber war seinem Vater denn nicht klar, daß niemand hier in Nargothrond ihn so behandeln würde, wie diese beiden unwürdigen Vertreter ihrer Familie es getan hatten? 

Es war eine Kluft zwischen ihnen entstanden, ein erstes Entfremden. Orodreths unausgesprochene Gefühle von Schuld und Scham standen wie ein Wall zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn, und der junge Elb wußte nicht, wie er die angespannte Situation zwischen ihnen bereinigen sollte. 

Nach der Besprechung blieb Orodreth allein in der Ratskammer zurück. Er betrachtete eingehend die Efeuranken darstellende Steinmetzarbeit an einem Türrahmen und fuhr mit einem Finger deren Umrisse nach. Vor langer Zeit, in einem anderen Leben, so schien es ihm nun, hatte er selbst die Verzierung aus dem Stein gemeißelt. Lange vor seiner Reise nach Brithombar, bevor Helegethir ihm ihre Liebe und später die beiden wundervollsten Kinder geschenkt hatte. Seine Kinder....

Sich selbst gegenüber konnte der Herr von Nargothrond zugeben, was er keinem anderen eingestanden hätte: daß es nicht nur Zorn über Celegorms und Curufins Verhalten war, der seine Entscheidung gefestigt hatte. 

Er war niemals mit einem außergewöhnlichen Gespür für die kommenden Ereignisse versehen gewesen, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Finrods oder gar Círdans. Doch bei diesem Kampf, dieser so kühnen Herausforderung von Morgoths Macht hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Und er wollte seine Leute schützen, er wollte sie nicht in einen Kampf schicken, von dem er das sichere Gefühl hatte, daß er nur zu Unglück und Tod führen würde. 

Und ganz gewiß wollte er seinen Sohn dort heraushalten. 

Deshalb, und hauptsächlich deshalb, hatte Orodreth jegliche Teilnahme an der Schlacht nicht nur abgelehnt, sondern es seinen Leuten rundweg verboten, daran teilzunehmen. Es war seiner nicht würdig, es ziemte sich nicht für ihn als Herrn von Nargothrond, seine eigenen Interessen über die aller Eldar zu stellen. Doch er hatte seine Kinder nicht vor Celegorm und Curufin schützen können und allein ein glückliches Schicksal hatte verhindert, daß sie ernsthaften Schaden genommen hatten. Er wollte diesmal ein richtiger Vater sein und dafür sorgen, daß sein Sohn nicht in Gefahr geriet. 

Doch das konnte er niemandem sagen, nicht einmal Helegethir, die mehr über ihn wußte und ihn besser kannte, als jeder andere. Niemand sollte von dem Gefühl des Versagens erfahren, das er gegenüber seinen Kindern hegte. Gegenüber Gil Galad, der mitansehen mußte, wie seines Vaters Macht von zwei Usurpatoren untergraben wurde, und gegenüber Finduilas, die Schutz vor deren Zudringlichkeiten nicht bei ihrem Vater, sondern bei ihrem Bruder gefunden hatte. 

Der Gedanke macht ihm das Herz erneut schwer. 

Die Elben Nargothronds reagierten mit Verwunderung auf die Entscheidung ihres Königs. Nachdem Finrod Felagund ohne zu Zögern seine Hilfe bei der Dagor Bragollach geleistet hatte, wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein? Allzumal der Hohe König selbst um ihre Unterstützung gebeten hatte?

Und es gab einige, die sich mit dieser Entscheidung nicht abfinden konnten. Die Verwandte, Freunde, Geliebte verloren hatten, die sich Tag für Tag mit dem Schmerz des Verlustes quälen mußten. Und einer von ihnen war Gwindor. 

Er hatte Glück gehabt, überhaupt lebend von den Schlachtfeldern des Nordens zurückgekehrt zu sein. Dennoch konnte er sich dessen nicht recht erfreuen. Denn in jener grausamen Schlacht, als die Orks und Warge und anderen Kreaturen Morgoths sie umzingelt hatten, als es schien, als würde Nargothrond seinen König verlieren, hatte sein Bruder Gelmir sich verzweifelt den Feinden entgegengeworfen. Und im Tumult des Kampfes hatte Gwindor ihn aus den Augen verloren. 

Er wußte bis heute nicht, was aus Gelmir geworden war, ob er gefallen oder von den Orks gefangengenommen sein mochte. Die Ungewißheit nagte an ihm, und selbst Finduilas' Liebe und Verständnis konnten daran nichts ändern. Zwar hatte er wenig Kontakt mit seinem Bruder gehabt, der lieber mit den Grenzwachen unterwegs gewesen und nur selten nach Tol Sirion gekommen war. Nichtsdestotrotz bedeuteten sie einander viel und Gwindor konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, sein jüngerer Bruder könne tot oder der Folter Morgoths unterworfen sein.

Doch was auch immer geschehen sein mochte, Gwindor wollte Rache nehmen dafür. Und insgeheim hegte er die Hoffnung, die Elben mochten siegreich sein und die Minen und Kerker von Angband stürmen. Wenn sein Bruder noch am Leben sein sollte, würde er ihn finden und nach Hause bringen.

Er scheute sich zunächst, Finduilas seine Entscheidung bekanntzugeben. Er fürchtete ihre Reaktion. Doch obwohl sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, Tränen der Trauer um Gelmir und Tränen der Sorge um Gwindor, bat sie ihn dennoch nicht, bei ihr zu bleiben, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen oder auf ihren Vater zu hören. 

"Ich verstehe deine Gefühle, Liebster", sagte sie leise. Dann warf sie einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu ihrem Bruder, der ein wenig entfernt auf der Wiese vor den Toren der Burg saß, die viele Elben an sonnigen Tagen nutzen, um sich im Freien aufzuhalten. Heute lag kein Buch, sondern ein Übungsschwert neben ihm, während er zusah, wie statt seiner nun Gildor vom Schwertmeister malträtiert wurde. 

Finduilas' Blick wurde weich. Gwindor liebte es, sie so zu sehen. So voller Liebe. Eines Tages würde sie ihre gemeinsamen Kinder so ansehen, dessen war er sich sicher. 

"Ich verstehe dich", wiederholte sie. "Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, einen Bruder zu haben. Ich mochte Gelmir sehr, und ich hoffe, deine Wünsche werden sich erfüllen und er kann zu uns zurückkehren." Dann wandte sie sich Gwindor zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren. Wage nicht mehr, als du wagen mußt." 

Er rückte näher und legte einen Arm um sie, eine außergewöhnlich intime Geste, denn normalerweise hielt er sich in der Öffentlichkeit mehr zurück. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Finduilas. Ich verspreche es dir."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küßte ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Am Abend dieses Tages teilte er Orodreth offiziell seine Entscheidung mit. Der König war alles andere als zufrieden damit. Insbesondere nach den Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit traf es ihn tief, daß von allen ausgerechnet Gwindor seinen Weisungen zuwiderhandelte. Gwindor, der immer treu zum Haus des Königs gestanden hatte, und dies beileibe nicht nur wegen seiner Bindung zu Finduilas. 

Orodreth fürchtete auch um den jungen Mann, den er mittlerweile als Teil seiner Familie betrachtete. Er hatte gehofft, diesen schon bald als seinen Schwiegersohn zu sehen, als Gatten seiner geliebten Tochter. Sie wäre untröstlich, sollte Gwindor etwas zustoßen, denn auch wenn die beiden den Bund noch nicht geschlossen hatten, waren sie in jeder anderen Hinsicht von einem gebundenen Paar nicht zu unterscheiden. Sollte Gwindor sterben, war es möglich, ja sogar wahrscheinlich, daß Finduilas aus Kummer diese Welt verlassen und ihm in die Hallen des Wartens folgen würde. 

Doch Gwindor blieb unerschütterlich in seiner Entscheidung und harte Worte wurden zwischen ihnen gewechselt.

Schließlich jedoch gab Orodreth nach, da er keinen Bruch mit dem Mann, den seine Tochter so innig liebte, riskieren wollte. So gab er ihm schließlich seine Erlaubnis, und mehr noch, er gestattete jedem, der es wünschte, Gwindor zu begleiten. 

Dies überraschte viele angesichts seiner anfangs so harschen Ablehnung. Doch Orodreth hoffte, damit Gwindor mehr Sicherheit zu verschaffen. Er wußte, daß der junge Elb bessere Chancen auf Überleben hätte, wenn er in einer Schlacht von Kriegern umgeben war, die er kannte und für die er mehr war als nur ein Gesicht aus einem fernen Reich.

"Du kannst einem Mann vieles verbieten, doch wenn sein Herz fest entschlossen ist, provozierst du damit nur Ungehorsam", erwiderte Orodreth später auf den milden Vorwurf seines Sohnes. "Wenn ich Gwindor zwinge zu bleiben, wird es höchstwahrscheinlich seinen Willen brechen. Und was hätte aus Finduilas werden sollen, mit ihrem Vater auf der einen und ihrem Geliebten auf der anderen Seite? Zu wem hätte sie halten sollen?"

Es klang vernünftig genug, doch Gil Galad hatte den Eindruck, daß vor allem Gwindors Ausdauer in dieser Angelegenheit die Entscheidung herbeigeführt hatte. Sein Vater besaß einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich einem Hindernis lange entgegenzustellen. Der Mann, der stundenlang über einem kniffligen Puzzle aus Büchern, Berichten, Quellen und Vermutungen sitzen und schließlich die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, hatte seine Ausdauer verloren, wenn er sich einem lebenden Gegner gegenübersah.

Eine Woche später verließ Gwindor mit seinen Leuten Nargothrond. Sie trugen nicht das Banner Finrods, denn Orodreth hatte nicht die Absicht, sie offiziell in seinem Namen auftreten zu lassen. Gerade als Gwindor die Zügel seines Pferdes nahm um aufzusteigen, hielt Orodreth ihn noch einmal zurück.

"Du trägst de Verantwortung für sie, Gwindor. Und du trägst auch die Verantwortung für Finduilas. Vergiß das nicht."

Gwindor nickte ernst. "Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Herr."

********************

Die Elben Nargothronds warteten lange auf Nachrichten vom Schlachtfeld oder auf die Rückkehr ihrer Krieger. Doch erst mehrere Monate später trafen Boten von den Falas ein und erzählten ihnen vom schrecklichen Ausgang der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, wie die Schlacht bereits genannt wurde.

Trauer und Schrecken herrschten im gesamten Reich. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie gehofft, ihre Leute seien lediglich versprengt worden oder hätten sich aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen gemeinsam mit den Truppen des Hohen Königs zurückgezogen. Jetzt erfuhren die Elben, daß sie keinen von denen, die ohne des Königs Segen ausgezogen waren, je wiedersehen würden. Viele heimliche Blicke glitten hinüber zu Finduilas, als der Elb, den Círdan gesandt hatte, mit Tränen in den Augen dem König seine unglückselige Botschaft überbrachte. 

Gil Galad, kaum weniger geschockt als seine Schwester selbst, ging zu ihr und faßte von hinten ihre Schultern. Er spürte ihr Zittern und wünschte all diese Leute weit weg, damit sie endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte. 

Doch sie mußten zunächst die ganze Nachricht hören, und der Bote wurde noch verzweifelter, als er ihnen vom Tod ihres Hohen Königs Fingon berichtete. Die Sindar im Raum waren weniger betroffen, denn wenn Fingon auch ihr König gewesen war, weil sie selbst in einem Noldor-Reich lebten, so bedeutete er den meisten von ihnen jedoch nicht mehr als ein Name und Boten aus Hithlum, die ab und zu eintrafen.

Jedoch die Noldor waren tief getroffen, insbesondere jene, die den Sohn Fingolfins noch selbst gekannt hatten. Orodreth erinnerte sich wehmütig an seinen stets tapferen und fröhlichen Vetter.

Helegethir runzelte die Stirn. "Und was ist mit seinem Bruder? Hat Turgon an der Schlacht teilgenommen? Oder hat sich Gondolin ferngehalten?"

"Nein Herrin, Turgon ist an der Spitze einer großen Truppe erschienen. Und dank des Eingreifens von Húrin und Huor von den Edain konnte er entkommen."

Die Königin atmete erleichtert auf und wußte doch nicht einmal, was diese Erleichterung hervorgerufen hatte: die Tatsache, daß Gondolin schlußendlich doch seine scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Schicksal der restlichen Noldor in Beleriand aufgegeben hatte, oder das Überleben Turgons. Nun würde er seinem Bruder Fingon als Hoher König der Noldor in Mittelerde nachfolgen.

Aber dieses Gefühl schwand bald. Der Kummer ihrer Tochter, den sie wie die Wärme eines nahen Feuers spüren konnte, mischte sich mit der Trauer über all jene, die sie verloren hatten, ganz besonders um Gwindor, der ihr ein zweiter Sohn hätte werden sollen.

Nachdem Círdans Gefolgsmann geendet hatte, warf Finduilas ihrem Vater einen kurzen, entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich erhob und eilig den Saal verließ. 

Orodreth nickte Gil Galad zu. "Sie braucht dich, also geh."

Sein Sohn zögerte nicht, sondern folgte Finduilas sofort. Er hatte wirkliche Angst davor, sich dem endlosen Kummer seiner Schwester stellen zu müssen, der seinem eigenen noch hinzugefügt wurde.

‚Bitte, 'Las, laß mich nicht allein', dachte er. ‚Bitte sei stark genug dies zu überstehen, bitte...'

Natürlich wußte er, daß Eldar ihr Leben ablegen konnten, um einem überwältigenden Kummer zu entkommen, und sich freiwillig in Mandos' Hallen begaben. Er war mehr als einmal Zeuge davon geworden, wie Männer und Frauen an gebrochenem Herzen starben. Wenn auch Finduilas starb, wie sollte er dies ertragen?

Zum ersten mal schien es ihm ein Vorteil, daß seine Schwester Gwindor noch nicht geheiratet hatte. Und zur gleichen Zeit fühlte er sich von diesem Gedanken beschämt. Sie hätten sich wenigstens ein paar gemeinsame Jahre verdient! 

Er fand Finduilas in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie auf ihrem Bett saß und auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände herabsah, immer noch halb betäubt von der Nachricht von Gwindors Tod. Es war schrecklich, sie so zu sehen, still und bewegungslos.

Er setzte sich neben sie, legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und faßte mit der freien Hand eine der ihren. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, denn es gab keines. 

Nach einer Weile seufzte Finduilas tief und drückte ganz leicht die Hand ihres Bruders. 

"Glaubst du, er wird lange Zeit in Mandos' Hallen verbringen?" Ihr Stimme zitterte. 

"Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht, 'Las." 

"Wirklich nicht? Ich mache mir Sorgen um seinen fea, weißt du. Er gehört zu uns, zu den Noldor, über ihm liegt der Bann genau wie über uns und...und...oh, ich wünschte, Vater hätte Aman niemals verlassen, 'Ellach, ich werde ihn niemals wiedersehen!" Sie wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Endlich und sehr zu seiner Erleichterung begann sie zu weinen.

Unter der Bevölkerung Nargothronds herrschte nichtsdestotrotz Erleichterung darüber, daß nur so wenige von ihnen der Nirnaeth Arnoediad zum Opfer gefallen waren, und man lobte Orodreths Klugheit und Weitsicht. 

‚Sie wissen nicht, was mich wirklich zurückgehalten hat', dachte der König. ‚Mein Handeln mag im nachhinein gesehen richtig gewesen sein, doch meine Motive waren falsch.' Dann blickte er durch die Halle, wo hoch oben auf der anderen Seite das Banner Fingons gerade abgenommen wurde, um es durch das seines Bruders Turgon zu ersetzen. 

"Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

Er wandte sich Helegethir zu, die sehr ernst gesprochen hatte und besorgt das Banner betrachtete. Zum Zeichen ihrer Trauer trug die Herrin Nargothronds ein Kleid in mattem Braun und ihr Haar war im Nacken zu einem schlichten Zopf geschlungen. "Turgon ist jetzt Hoher König der Noldor, aber er hat keinen Erben und wird auch keinen mehr hervorbringen. Sollte Gondolin fallen, wird die Hohe Königswürde auf das Haus von Finarfin übergehen." Die Stimme der Königin machte deutlich, wie wenig sie dies schätzen würde. 

Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und drückte sie sacht. "Gondolin ist sicher. Niemand weiß wo es liegt und niemand wird es je erfahren. Es ist stärker als jedes andere Reich unseres Volkes in Beleriand. Es wird nicht fallen."

"Gut. Ich will es nicht. Und ich will nicht, daß unsere Kinder mit dieser Bürde belastet werden."

‚Aber sie sind es doch schon', dachte Orodreth. ‚Erkennst du es denn nicht? Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, ob wir es wahrhaben wollen oder nicht, in diesem Moment ist 'Ellach nur noch zwei Schritte vom Thron entfernt. Früher wäre mir das sehr weit vorgekommen, doch jetzt...Turgon hat diesen Weg in weniger als fünfhundert Jahren zurückgelegt, und die Zeiten werden gefährlicher.'

Und er sah sich in der großen, von einem verhaltenen Klagelied erfüllten Halle um, bis er seinen Sohn fand, der zu seiner Rechten vor einer der großen Feuerstellen stand und nachdenklich vor sich hin starrte. Und er fragte sich, ob Gil Galad sich wohl ebenso der Konsequenzen dieser Schlacht für sein Leben bewußt war.

********************

Tatsächlich hätte Finduilas beinahe das Leben, das ihr ohne ihren Geliebten grau und trostlos erschien, abgelegt und Zuflucht und Frieden in den Hallen Mandos' gesucht. Ihre Familie fürchtete lange, sie zu verlieren und bemühte sich sehr um sie. Manchmal kam es Gil Galad so vor, als sei er wieder auf Tol Sirion und kümmere sich erneut um seine neugeborene Schwester. So oft er es einrichten konnte war er bei ihr, sprach mit ihr, hielt sie im Arm wenn sie weinte, behütete ihren Schlaf. Immer sanft, immer voll brüderlicher Liebe und immer voll Angst, sie könne ihn verlassen.

Bis sie eines Tages buchstäblich aus ihrer Lethargie erwachte und den Schmerz beiseite schob. Finduilas hatte sich für das Leben entschieden. 

Dennoch nahm sie erst nach vielen Monaten wieder am Anteil am Leben um sich herum. Und sie blieb ruhig und bedrückt und lächelte nur noch wenig. 

Zu jener Zeit hörten sie von den großen Taten, die in Dor-Cúarthol begangen wurden, dem ‚Land von Helm und Bogen', westlich von Doriath, im Gebiet um den Amon Rûdh, jedoch hauptsächlich südlich davon. Im Süden erstreckte es sich bis zu den Fennen des Sirion und berührte die Grenzen Nargothronds im Westen. Jedoch war diese enge Nachbarschaft nicht der Hauptgrund für die Aufmerksamkeit, welche die Elben diesem Land widmeten. 

Es hatten dort zwei Männer, welche die ‚Zwei Kapitäne' genannt wurden, viele tapfere und wagemutige Gefolgsleute um sich geschart. Es waren größtenteils Geächtete und sie fügten den Orks große Verluste zu. Der Ruhm ihrer Taten drang bis in die Elbenreiche, nach Doriath ebenso wie nach Nargothrond. 

Viele Elben in der verborgenen Burg waren bereits unzufrieden mit ihrer heimlichen Art zu kämpfen. Denn seit dem Tag, als Beren mit seinem Hilfsgesuch gekommen war und Celegorm das Volk von Nargothrond mit seinen Warnungen vor der Macht Morgoths so sehr in Angst versetzte, hatte sich die Kampfesweise der Elbenkrieger verändert. Hatten sie zuvor aus der Verborgenheit der Wälder heraus jede Orkbande erschlagen, die ihren Weg in das Reich zwischen Doriath und den Falas gefunden hatte, und waren Fremden unfreundlich und abweisend gegenübergetreten, so töteten sie nun aus Furcht vor Verrat an Morgoth viele, die in ihr Gebiet eindrangen, auch Menschen und manchmal sogar Elben. Angst und Scham lagen wie eine schwere dunkle Wolke über dem Volk von Nargothrond.

Daher beschwerten sich immer wieder Elben bei Orodreth, und es waren zumeist die Jüngeren, Unerfahreneren und Wagemutigen.

"Es sind Menschen, Zweitgeborene, bloße Geächtete, die dort kämpfen, und seht, welchen Schaden sie den Orks zufügen. Wenn diese also schon so viel ausrichten können, was könnte dann erst Nargothrond mit all seiner Macht erreichen? Was könntet Ihr erreichen, Herr?" 

Mit einer nervösen, unruhigen Handbewegung strich der Sprecher der Gruppe sich sein dunkles Haar hinter seine Schulter zurück. Acht Elben waren gekommen um ihren Herrn zu einer Änderung seiner Verteidigungspolitik zu bewegen.

Ein anderer fügte schneidend hinzu "Sollen wir uns hinter Geächteten verstecken, wie sich Celegorm und Curufin hinter Lúthien versteckten?"

Orodreth erblaßte sichtlich angesichts dieses Vorwurfs, doch er beherrschte sich, während andere aufsprangen und den Elben ob seiner Unbotmäßigkeit mit harschen Worten bedachten – selbst Mitglieder seiner eigenen Gruppe.

"Was ihr vorbringt hat Wert", sagte er schließlich, und die jungen Elben atmeten schon erleichtert auf. Aber dann fuhr der Herr Nargothronds mit scharfer Stimme fort "Wert für den, der allein auf Ruhm aus ist und jeden kleinen Schaden, den Morgoth vielleicht nicht einmal spürt in all seiner Macht, als großen Erfolg ansieht. Ich aber habe an die Sicherheit unseres Volkes zu denken, die Sicherheit all jener, die nicht kämpfen können oder nicht so kampfeslustig sind wie ihr. Wobei ich bemerken möchte, daß keiner von euch die Schlachtfelder des Nordens bereits miterlebt hat."

Der König hatte allen Grund, so zu sprechen, denn vor kurzem erst hatte er eine Nachricht von König Thingol erhalten, in der dieser ihn vor der wachsenden Macht Morgoths warnte. Und Orodreth war nicht gewillt, einen Rat Thingol Graumantels zurückzuweisen, der bereits Anführer seines Volkes gewesen war, noch ehe die Vanyar und Noldor Mittelerde verlassen hatten, um dem Ruf der Valar zu folgen.

Die jungen Elben sahen betreten zu Boden, denn tatsächlich besaß keiner von ihnen Erfahrungen in wirklichen Schlachten. Sie waren alle in Nargothrond geboren worden und zu Zeiten der Dagor Bragollach noch zu jung gewesen, um an ihr teilzunehmen. Sie kannten nur Scharmützel mit Orkbanden. 

Schließlich hob ihr Sprecher stolz den Kopf. "Wenn Nargothrond also schon nicht kämpfen will, so laßt uns zu ihnen gehen und mit ihnen gemeinsam Beleriand verteidigen."

"Und damit die Späher des Feindes auf unsere Spur bringen?", fragte Orodreth. "Noch sehen sie nur Zweitgeborene, und die Ansiedlungen der Edain kennt der Feind. Doch was, frage ich euch, wenn auch nur ein einziger von euch gefangen und lebend vor Morgoths Thron gebracht wird? Würdet ihr seinen Foltern widerstehen können? Nein, einem Valar könntet ihr euren Geist nicht verbergen und schlußendlich wüßte er, wo Nargothrond zu finden ist. Dieses Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen. Es war bereits unklug, Gwindor und seine Leute in die Nirnaeth ziehen zu lassen, noch einmal werde ich diesen Fehler nicht begehen." 

Er warf einen entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Finduilas, deren schöne blaue Augen sich mit Tränen füllten angesichts einer solch schrecklichen Möglichkeit. Dann erhob Orodreth sich, zum Zeichen, daß er nun seine endgültige Entscheidung bekanntgeben würde.

"Keiner von euch wird Nargothrond verlassen, um sich den Zwei Kapitänen anzuschließen."

Damit entließ er die Elben. 

Trotz dieser Worte achtete Angrods Sohn durchaus die Zwei Kapitäne für ihren Wagemut und den ihrer Gefolgsleute. Daher sandte er einen einzigen Mann mit einer Botschaft für sie nach Dor-Cúarthol. In dieser Botschaft drückte er seine Anerkennung für ihren Erfolg im Kampf gegen Morgoths Orks aus. Doch forderte er auch sie in ernsten Worten auf, bei all ihren Taten und Plänen weder ihre Gruppe nach Nargothrond zu führen, noch die Orks in jenes Land zu treiben, da er andernfalls gezwungen wäre, die Sicherheit seines Volkes auch gegen sie zu verteidigen. Und er machte deutlich, daß sie von Nargothrond keine Hilfe im Kampf, weder durch Männer noch durch Waffen, zu erwarten hätten.

"Dennoch soll euer Kampf und der Nutzen, den ihr den Elben und Menschen Beleriands bringt, nicht vergeblich noch vergessen sein. Darum sage ich euch die Hilfe Nargothronds in Notlagen zu, solange es keine Kriegsmittel sind, um die ihr bittet."

Die Botschaft wurde abgeliefert, und auch wenn die Zwei Kapitäne niemals Gebrauch von dem Hilfsangebot machten, waren sie doch ermutigt durch die Achtung, die ihnen der König von Nargothrond damit erwies. Sie sandten den Boten zurück und baten ihn, seinem Herrn ihren Dank auszurichten, und sie versprachen, weder ihre Leute nach Nargothrond zu führen, noch die Orks gegen die Grenzen jenes Reiches zu treiben. 

Doch die Nachricht erreichte ihren Empfänger niemals. Denn auf seinem Rückweg wandte sich der Bote zunächst direkt westwärts, in der Absicht, erst am Zusammenfluß von Ginglith und Narog nach Süden abzuschwenken und diesem flußabwärts zu folgen. Auf diese Art wollte er vermeiden, die Lage der Burg am Narog preiszugeben, denn er vertraute den Geächteten nicht. 

Doch wurde er auf diesem Umweg von einer Gruppe von Spähern Morgoths aufgespürt und durch einen Pfeil getötet und kehrte nie wieder in seine Heimat zurück. 

********************

Die Elben von Nargothrond trauerten lange um jene, die in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad gefallen waren. Sie hofften noch viele Jahre, einige von ihnen mochten ihren Weg nach Hause finden, doch diese Hoffnung erlosch nach und nach. 

Einer kehrte jedoch nach vielen Jahren in der Sklaverei Morgoths zurück. Und dies war Gwindor selbst.

Denn es gelang ihm, aus den Minen Angbands zu fliehen. Er war schwach und verletzt, doch ihm wurde von Beleg Cúthalion geholfen, als dieser auf der Suche nach Túrin war, den die Orks gefangengenommen hatten. Es gelang den beiden Elben, Túrin zu befreien, doch er tötete Beleg, ihn irrtümlich für einen Feind haltend, und die Trauer darüber verließ ihn nie wieder. 

Gwindor aber nahm sich seiner an und führte den Menschen nach Nargothrond. Dort wurden sie bald von den Grenzwachen gefangengenommen, und nur mühsam konnte Gwindor sie davon überzeugen, ihn und Turin nicht sofort zu töten. Sie erkannten nämlich den Sohn Guilins nicht, der von den Mühen in der Sklaverei gebeugt und schrecklich verändert war, wie einer der Alten unter den Zweitgeborenen.

Schließlich überzeugte Gwindor die Wachen davon, daß er zum Volke Nargothronds gehöre und sie eine Entscheidung über sein Schicksal nicht zu treffen hätten. Er berief sich auf das Urteil Orodreths, daher führten die Wachen sie gefesselt vor den König.

Und so kam Turin nach Nargothrond. 

****

Fußnoten

(1) Im Silmarillion lächelte Curufin erst, nachdem Orodreth sein Urteil gesprochen hatte, und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso er dies tat, da die Situation alles andere als amüsant war. Dies ist meine Interpretation, obwohl sie natürlich nur funktioniert, bevor Celebrimbor sich von seinem Vater lossagte. AU, ich weiß, aber nur ein klein wenig... ;)


	6. Túrin Mormegil

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel VI – Túrin Mormegil

*******************  


****

Danksagung: dem ominösen Geschöpf, welches für mich das Beta-reading erledigt. Vieleviele Orkkekse dem ominösen Geschöpf! J 

****

Widmung: meinem Freund Bladorthin, der mit mir Charaktere und Geschehnisse durchgesprochen hat. Gute Besserung und komm bald wieder auf die Beine!

*******************

VI Túrin Mormegil

  
Es war bereits Abend, als Gwindor und Túrin die versteckte Burg erreichten. Das Rauschen des Narog zur Linken klang laut in Túrins Ohren, doch für Gwindor war es der Gesang der Heimat. 

Nachdem sie die Burg betreten und das mittlere Tor sich wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, nahmen ihnen die Wachen ihre Fesseln ab. "Es würde euch nichts nutzen, wolltet ihr fliehen oder kämpfen, denn niemals kämet ihr lebend durch die Tore Nargothronds", sagte der Anführer der Torhüter mit einer deutlichen Warnung in seinem Blick. Dann führte man die beiden Weggefährten, Elb und Mensch, in die Versammlungshalle, um sie dem Urteil des Königs zu unterwerfen.

Voller Staunen trat Túrin in den großen Saal. Zuletzt hatte er in Menegroth so viel Kunstfertigkeit und so viel edles Volk zugleich gesehen, doch hatte er nicht geglaubt, daß es solche Schönheit und Pracht auch außerhalb von Doriath geben könne. Die Hallen Nargothronds wurden von kunstvoll bearbeiteten Säulen gestützt, die teilweise verschlungen wie verzweigte Äste waren, überall hingen feingewebte Gobelins, und viele der blauleuchtenden feanorischen Lampen, von denen er bisher nur gehört hatte, erleuchteten die Halle. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und trat beiseite, um eine von ihnen genauer zu betrachten, doch der hinter ihm gehende Wächter legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schob sacht ihn weiter. Alles was er erkennen konnte war ein strahlender Kristall in einem feinen Gespinst aus dünnen Ketten(1) . Und trotz all dieser Pracht wirkte Nargothrond nicht überladen, und es war leicht zu vergessen, daß die Burg tief in den Sandstein des Hoch Faroth geschlagen war. 

Die Noldor, die einen nennenswerten Teil der Bevölkerung ausmachten, erschienen ihm kräftiger gebaut als die Sindar Doriaths, stolz und selbstbewußt waren sie und die Erinnerung an Leid und Kämpfe stand in ihren Augen. Und wiewohl sie nichts von der Anmut der Eldar verloren hatten, waren sie doch härter und entschlossener in ihrer Erscheinung. Túrins Herz wurde schwer angesichts des Wissens, daß die Elben von Nargothrond niemals offen kämpften, denn er war sich sicher, sie hätten großen Ruhm geerntet. Viele von ihnen trugen noch das Strahlen von Valinor in ihren grauen Augen und in ihre Gesichter war die Weisheit jener geschrieben, welche die Valar erblickt hatten.

Der Raum war angefüllt mit lachenden und sich unterhaltenden Elben. Kaum jemand achtete auf sie, denn in ihren zerschlissenen Umhängen sahen sie wie Grenzwächter aus, die nach langem Dienst in die Stammburg zurückgekehrt waren, und Túrin, der dunkelhaarig, hellhäutig und schön von Angesicht war, unterschied sich nicht auffallend von den Noldor.

Vor ihnen stand auf einer Empore der Thron Nargothronds aus schwarzem Basalt und Orodreth erwartete sie dort. Túrin besaß ein stolzes Herz, doch selbst er empfand nach all der Zeit in der Wildnis ehrfürchtige Scheu vor dem König, der ihm gebieterisch und weise erschien. In Doriath hatte er viel von den Herren Nargothronds gehört, die verwandte König Thingols waren, und er wußte, daß der hellhaarige Elb dort auf dem Thron einer der größten Schriftgelehrten der Noldor, womöglich sogar aller Eldar war.

Als sie beinahe die Stufen der Empore erreicht hatten fiel Túrin auf, daß Gwindor unverwandt zur Seite starrte, und als er dem Blick des Elben folgte, sah er in einer Ecke eine goldhaarige Elbenfrau sitzen, in helles Grün gekleidet, die zufrieden lächelnd dem Lied einer anderen zuhörte, während sie einem neben ihr sitzenden Elben das lange dunkle Haar zurückflocht. Er trug ebenfalls grün, allerdings in einem gedämpften Ton. Es war eine Geste vertrauter Zuneigung und Túrin glaubte zunächst, es möge ihr Gatte sein. 

"Dies ist Finduilas, die Tochter des Königs", erklärte Gwindor ihm leise und Túrin bemerkte, wie dessen Blick sehnsüchtig und weich wurde. Es folgten keine weitere Erklärungen, so fragte Túrin schließlich, wer der Mann bei ihr sei.

Gwindor sah zu ihm. "Gil Galad, ihr Bruder."

Die Kinder Orodreths aber bemerkten die Ankömmlinge zunächst nicht, so vertieft waren sie in den Gesang. 

Gwindor trat vor den König und begrüßte ihn ehrerbietig, und als Orodreth ihn fragte, wer sie seien und was sie in Nargothrond gesucht hätten, seufzte er schwer. 

"Herr, einst war hier meine Heimat, doch geriet ich in die Gewalt Morgoths und erst vor kurzem ist mir die Flucht gelungen."

Orodreth betrachtete ihn forschend. "So sage uns deinen Namen und den deines Begleiters, denn er ist einer der Edain und dich scheint niemand hier zu kennen."

Statt einer Antwort an den König trat Gwindor nun zu dessen Kindern und verneigte sich vor Finduilas. 

"Ich grüße Euch, Herrin. Vielleicht werdet Ihr mich erkennen, denn ich habe Euer viel gedacht und Eure Schönheit auch in den Stunden meiner Verzweiflung niemals vergessen."

Die Geschwister sahen sich zu ihm um. Gil Galad erkannte Gwindor nicht, doch die Hände der Elbenprinzessin verharrten regungslos in den dunklen Haarsträhnen ihres Bruders, bis dieser den Kopf wandte und sie fragend ansah.

Die Tochter Orodreths erhob sich und trat auf den gebeugten und so schrecklich veränderten Elben zu. Sie musterte ihn gründlich, dann legte sie sacht eine Hand an seine Wange und strich mit den Fingerrücken darüber. Er konnte ihr Zittern auf seiner Haut fühlen.

"Lange bist Du fort gewesen, Gwindor. Wir hielten dich für tot." Ihre Stimme brach und sie sagte nichts mehr, doch Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. 

"Faelivrin", flüsterte Gwindor und streckte eine Hand aus, um diese Tränen abzuwischen, doch als er sie sah, abgearbeitet und vernarbt vor Finduilas glatter weißer Haut, da war ihm dieser Kontrast unerträglich und er zog sie rasch wieder zurück. Finduilas aber warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, denn sie verstand sein Verhalten nicht. 

Ihre schönen Augen glitten hinüber zu Túrin. "Sage uns, wer dein Begleiter ist. Denn er scheint einer aus den Häusern der Elbenfreunde zu sein." 

Aber Túrin wollte nicht, daß sein Name bekannt wurde, und nannte sich Agarwaen, Sohn von Úmarth, der Blutbefleckte, Sohn des Unglücks. Die Elben ringsum tuschelten, als sie diesen düsteren Namen hörten, getragen von einem Mann, der trotz seiner Jugend selbst kaum weniger düster erschien, schwarzhaarig, mit einem großen schwarzen Schwert an seiner Seite, und der Erinnerung an großes Leid in den Augen. 

Helegethir tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Orodreth. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich in diesr Angelegenheit zu verstehen, und nachdem der König kurz nickend sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte, erhob sich die Königin von der Seite ihres Gatten und trat zu Gwindor und Túrin. In ihrem Haar schimmerte der schmale Silberreif, das Zeichen ihrer Würde, im Licht der feanorischen Lampen.

"So seid willkommen, Gwindor, Guilins Sohn und Agarwaen von den Edain. Es ist offensichtlich, daß lange und schwere Mühen hinter euch liegen und ihr viel gelitten habt. Nun ruht euch aus und findet Heilung von eurem Leid. Nargothrond gewährt euch Gastfreundschaft." 

So kehrte Gwindor in seine frühere Heimat zurück, und um seinetwillen nahmen die Elben auch Túrin auf. Die beiden saßen an diesem Abend bis lange nach Mitternacht in der Großen Halle, und sie lauschten den Liedern und Erzählungen. Und als Finduilas sang, waren zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit ihre Lieder wieder fröhlich. Häufig begleitete ihr Bruder ihren Gesang, denn wie alle Nachfahren Finarfins waren die Geschwister gute Sänger und ihre Stimmen ergänzten einander vortrefflich.

Gwindor jedoch betrachtete die Tochter des Königs mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem gealterten Gesicht. So oft war ihr Bild ihm Trost und Halt in jener schrecklichen Zeit der Gefangenschaft gewesen. Immer hatte er geglaubt, wenn er sie nur wiedersehen dürfte, wäre sein Leben wieder voller Freude. 

Doch jetzt, da er Finduilas vor sich sah und sie ihm sogar immer wieder liebevolle Blicke zuwarf oder ihn zärtlich berührte, war ihm ihre Schönheit nur Schmerz, machte sie doch um so deutlicher, wie sehr er selbst sich verändert hatte. Der reine Klang ihrer Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, daß die seine rauh geworden war im Rauch der Schmieden Angbands, ihre herrliche Gestalt war unerträglich im Vergleich zu seiner von der Arbeit gebeugten Haltung. Und als Gil Galad sich neben ihn setzte und ihm leise von ihrem Kummer und ihrer Sorge um ihn erzählte, und wie sie beinahe ihr Leben um seinetwillen aufgegeben hatte, erinnerte ihn das nur schmerzhaft daran, daß er, der es wirklich besser hätte wissen sollen, sich von seinen Gefühlen hatte hinreißen lassen und dadurch Schande über sich, aber schlimmer noch: seinen Männern Tod und Sklaverei gebracht hatte. 

Da war nichts an Finduilas, das er nicht liebte, und nichts, das ihm keinen Schmerz bereitet hätte. 

Als sich die Elben an diesem Abend zurückzogen, beschloß Gil Galad, daß seine Schwester jemanden brauchte, mit dem sie sprechen konnte. Wie erwartet, fand er sie in ihrem Raum, dessen hellen Möbel ihn noch immer an die Tage und Nächte erinnerten, die er hier verbracht hatte, in schier unerträglicher Angst um ihr Leben.

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, Feder und Tinte bereit, doch das Blatt vor ihr war noch unberührt. Ihr Blick war auf die Sterne auf der anderen Seite des Fensters gerichtet und sie sah sich nicht um, um zu erfahren, wer sie um dies Zeit noch besuchte. Dazu bestand keine Notwendigkeit.

Er stellte sich hinter sie und strich ihr über das seidige Haar. 

"Und? Bist du glücklich?"

Finduilas antwortete nicht sofort, und als sie es tat, wurde deutlich, daß ihre Gedanken weit fort waren. 

"Ja...ja, das bin ich 'Ellach." Sie wußte, er glaubte ihr nicht, zu gut konnte er ihn ihrer Stimme und ihrem Verhalten lesen, darum fügte sie hinzu "Es ist alles etwas überwältigend für mich und ich muß meine Gefühle erst ordnen. So lange hatte ich ihn für tot gehalten und nun...ich brauche nur etwas Zeit."

Damit gab er sich zufrieden, auch wenn er weniger den Eindruck hatte, seine kleine Schwester sei verwirrt als vielmehr bekümmert. 

********************

Da ihm durch den König und die Königin Gastrecht gewährt worden und er ein Freund Gwindors war, wurde Túrin in ganz Nargothrond freundlich aufgenommen. Die Elben lauschten voller Mitgefühl seiner Geschichte, soweit er bereit war, sie zu erzählen. Er blieb bewußt vage, damit weder sein Name noch seine Herkunft bekannt werde. Doch zumindest erkannte man, daß er lange in Gemeinschaft mit Elben gelebt hatte, und da auch in Nargothrond der Name Beleg Cúthalions bekannt war, glaubten sie, er sei in Doriath gewesen. Sie fragten ihn nicht weiter, da er offenbar nicht darüber sprechen wollte, aber aufgrund seiner Gestalt, seiner Redeweise und Sitten, die er während seiner Jugend in Doriath angenommen hatte, nannten sie ihn Adanedhel, ‚Elbenmensch'. 

Auch ohne daß er ihnen genaueres erzählte wurde den Elben schnell offenbar, daß er ein mutiger Mann war, der viele große Taten vollbracht hatte. Und sie sahen in Bewunderung auf sein Schwert, das schwarz und stumpf geworden war und ebenso wie sehr um jenen zu trauern schien, den er unabsichtlich getötet hatte. Nicht viel war darüber bekannt geworden, wie Gwindor und Túrin dazu gekommen waren, gemeinsam zu reisen, noch hatte Gwindor irgend jemandem außer dem König erzählt, weshalb er seinen Begleiter nach Nargothrond geführt hatte. 

"Es wäre schade, wenn dieses Schwert niemals wieder in die Schlacht getragen würde", sagte Gildor Inglorion zu Túrin, während er Anglachel in einer Hand ausbalancierte. "Es ist eine wundervolle Waffe und sie paßt hervorragend zu deiner Größe und deiner Kraft. Warum bittest du nicht den Meisterschmied Celebrimbor darum, es neu zu schmieden?"

Und Túrin, der darauf brannte, Rache zu nehmen für Belegs Tod, nahm diesen Rat gerne an. Am folgenden Tag suchte er Celebrimbor in dessen Schmiede auf. 

********************

Der Sohn Curufins betrachtete das schwarze, stumpfe Schwert sehr lange, wog es ab, maß es mit den Augen. Schließlich neigte er respektvoll den Kopf.

"Ein größerer Meister als ich war er, der dies geschmiedet hat. Es überrascht mich nicht, daß deine Waffe einen eigenen Willen hat, wenn es auch ein düsterer Wille ist. Ich werde sie neu schmieden, wenn dies auch ihr Wunsch ist."

Und in diesem Moment lief ein erwartungsvoller Schauer durch die schwarze Klinge. 

Drei Tage und drei Nächte arbeitete Celebrimbor an Túrins schwarzem Schwert. Immer wieder hielt er inne und lauschte auf das leise Flüstern der Klinge, unverständlich und ohne Worte, doch von tiefen Gefühlen des Hasses, der Kampfbereitschaft und des stolzen Blutdursts durchdrungen. 

Am Abend des vierten Tages trug er die neu geschärfte Waffe in die Große Halle und vor den Augen aller überreichte er sie Túrin. 

Die Klinge war schwarz, wie sie es zuvor gewesen war, doch ihre Schneiden leuchteten nun in einem fahlen, bläulichen Licht. Der junge Adan(2) nahm sein Schwert entgegen und bewunderte den Schimmer des Feuers auf der Waffe. Er dankte Celebrimbor ernst, sodann ging er zu Orodreth und legte sie diesem zu Füßen, und er bat den Sohn Angrods, ihn als Gefolgsmann anzunehmen. 

"Denn der Hohe König Fingon, dem mein Vater seine Treue schwor, ist nicht mehr und Turgon für uns unerreichbar. Und überdies ist es mein Wunsch, Nargothrond, das mir eine neue Heimat geworden ist, dienlich zu sein und es gegen seine Feinde zu verteidigen."

Seine Worte waren wohlgewählt und edel und doch voller Respekt für den König und die Elben blickten voller Hochachtung auf Túrin, der in diesem Moment wie einer der edelsten unter den Noldor erschien. Orodreth aber gewährte dem Edain Aufnahme in seine Dienste und reichte ihm als Zeichen hierfür das Schwert zurück. 

Dieser betrachtete die Klinge. "Anglachel, der Eisen-Flammenstern(3) war dein Name, doch nun sollst du einen neuen erhalten. Gurthang nenne ich dich, das ‚Todeseisen', und kein Feind, der dir gegenübersteht, soll deiner Macht widerstehen können."

So wurde Túrins Schwert Anglachel neu geschmiedet, mit all der Kunstfertigkeit Celebrimbors, des Meisterschmiedes von Nargothrond. Und nachdem dies geschehen war, sehnte sich Túrin danach, Gurthang in neuerlichem Kampf zu erproben. So ging er schon bald mit den Elben Nargothronds auf Patrouille. 

Mehrere Monde war er mit ihnen unterwegs, doch als er zurückkam, war er düsteren Sinnes. 

"Warum kämpft ihr nicht offen?", fragte er Gwindor, als sie zusammen mit einigen anderen, auch Gil Galad und Finduilas, in der Großen Halle saßen. "Euren Kriegern mangelt es weder an Mut noch an Geschick noch an guten Waffen, wieso greift ihr die Orks nicht an und treibt sie in die Höhlen zurück, aus denen sie gekrochen sind?" 

Die versammelten Elben schwiegen kurz. Dann antwortete Gil Galad "Weil es nicht klug wäre, so zu handeln. Du hast recht, wir könnten den Orks größeren Schaden zufügen, doch das würde Morgoth vielleicht verraten, wo er uns finden kann. Die Heimlichkeit Nargothronds ist unsere beste Verteidigung."

"Aber wenn die Orks immer weiter in euer Gebiet vordringen, werden sie sowieso früher oder später diesen Ort ausfindig machen. Und was ist mit all den anderen, die in Beleriand leben? Ihr treibt die Orks aus eurem Reich, doch dafür ziehen sie in andere Gebiete. Ihr schiebt anderen die Gefahr zu, und doch kann ich mich erinnern, daß ihr im umgekehrten Fall mit harten Maßnahmen gedroht habt." 

Er verstummte und errötete leicht, denn er hatte mehr verraten, als er eigentlich wollte. 

Gil Galad sah ihn fragend an, während er sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. "Wovon sprichst du?"

Um den Anschein von Gleichmut bemüht sagte Túrin "Ich habe zur Gruppe der Zwei Kapitäne gehört. Ich weiß, daß König Orodreth uns streng verbot, uns in das Gebiet Nargothronds zurückzuziehen oder die Orks dorthin zu treiben."

Finduilas blickte Túrin ins Gesicht. Der Adan faszinierte sie. So anders als die Elben, und doch so ähnlich. Es war inzwischen einige Zeit her, daß sie einen aus dem Volk der Menschen gesehen hatte. Jetzt aber erkannte sie dennoch einen Teil der Wahrheit, die er ihnen verschweigen wollte. 

"Du hast nicht nur zu ihnen gehört, Adanedhel. Du bist einer der Zwei Kapitäne gewesen, nicht wahr?"

"Dor-Cúarthol – das Land von Helm und Bogen", murmelte Gwindor nachdenklich. "Ich habe vor kurzem hier davon erzählen hören. Ja, es wäre nur zu gut möglich. Beleg war ein Meister mit dem Bogen." 

Er blickte Túrin fragend an. Dieser jedoch hatte den Blick nicht von Finduilas gewandt. 

"Herrin, ich bitte Euch, fragt nicht weiter. Ein unglückseliges Schicksal liegt hinter mir und ich möchte Euren Geist nicht mit den Kümmernissen meiner Vergangenheit belasten." 

Die Tochter Orodreths nickte schweigend zum Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses, doch sie musterte Túrin weiterhin mit forschendem Blick. 

Dieser holte Luft und blickte nacheinander die um ihn sitzenden Elben an. 

"Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, Nargothrond hat die Gefahr der Orks lediglich von sich ferngehalten, nicht beseitigt. Warum verfolgen und töten die Grenzwachen die Orks nicht, wenn sie sie ausfindig machen?"

"Und wie ich bereits sagte, dient es dem Schutz des Reiches", antwortete Gil Galad.

Túrin sah dem Sohn des Königs offen ins Gesicht. "Und dient es auch eurem Schutz, unwissende Reisende zu verletzen, ja einige sogar zu töten, wie ich hörte, nur weil sie unwissentlich die Grenzen des Reichs überschritten haben?"

"Ja", antwortete Gil Galad schlicht, doch man sah ihm sein Unbehagen deutlich an. 

"Aber sie haben keine Chance! Sie wissen nicht einmal, daß sie verbotenes Gebiet betreten und sie bekommen nicht einmal die Gelegenheit sich zu verteidigen. Sie werden getötet, einfach so. Wo ist da noch der Unterschied zu dem, was in Alqualonde geschehen ist?"

Die Elben erstarrten und eine unbehagliche Spannung machte sich breit. Bei all ihrem eigenen Unbehagen über das, was an den Grenzen des Reiches geschah, hätte keiner von ihnen je solche Worte ausgesprochen.

"Die Verteidigungsstrategie von Nargothrond", sagte Gil Galad langsam mit leiser, aber sehr deutlicher und entschiedener Stimme, "wird von König Orodreth bestimmt. Von niemandem sonst."

"Ich will den Herrn Nargothronds nicht in Frage stellen. Noch will ich mich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Doch du bist sein Sohn, und dir gefällt doch gewiß ebensowenig, was hier geschieht?"

‚Du weißt gar nicht', dachte Gil Galad, ‚wie oft ich bereits mit Vater über dieses Thema gesprochen habe. Wie oft er mich tadelte, wenn ich Reisende lediglich auf direktem Wege des Reiches verwies. Menschen zumeist, die aus dem Südosten kamen und zu ihren Sippen nach Dor-Lómin wollten, erbärmlich schlecht ausgerüstet und nicht einmal wissend, in wessen Territorium sie sich befanden. Wie oft ich gerügt wurde, weil ich ihnen auch noch Führer zur Verfügung stellte, um sie auf halbwegs sichere Wege zu geleiten.'

"Es ist doch seltsam", hatte Orodreth bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten gesagt, "daß der Sohn des Königs offenbar die Grenzen des Reiches nicht kennt, noch die Gesetze nach welchen er mit jenen zu verfahren hat, die sie ohne unsere Erlaubnis überschreiten."

Gil Galad stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, verschränkte die Hände und legte den Kopf darauf, während er nachdenklich den Blick auf das vor ihm stehende Weinglas richtete. 

"Nein", beantwortete er schließlich Túrins Frage zögernd. "Aber ebensowenig werde ich die Tatsache meiner Verwandtschaft mit ihm ausnutzen, wie Celegorm und Curufin seine Freundschaft ausgenutzt haben. Der König soll seine Entscheidungen frei treffen, weil er von ihnen überzeugt ist, nicht aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen."

Túrin schüttelte den Kopf, doch er sprach zunächst nicht mehr über diese Angelegenheit. 

Statt dessen zog er immer wieder in den Kampf gegen die Orks und nach einiger Zeit hatte der junge Adan das Vertrauen des Königs Orodreth gewonnen und sein Rat galt viel, denn er war klug und ein guter Kämpfer. Unbarmherzig gegen sie wie gegen sich verfolgte er die Schergen Morgoths, und bald verbreiteten sich sein Ruhm und die Kunde seiner Taten über ganz Beleriand. Doch noch immer war sein wahrer Name unbekannt, und die Elben nannten ihn Mormegil, das schwarze Schwert von Nargothrond. Selbst in Gondolin und Doriath hörte man von seinen Taten, doch ahnte Thingol nicht, daß sich hinter diesem Name sein Ziehsohn Túrin verbarg. 

Und weit entfernt hinter den Zinnen der Crissaegrim, im tief verborgenen, sicheren Tal von Gondolin, hörte Maeglin, der Neffe des Hohen Königs Turgon die Gerüchte und er ahnte, welches Schwert es war, das Nargothrond so tapfer verteidigte, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie es seinen Weg dorthin gefunden haben mochte. Und er betrachtete sein eigenes Schwert Anguirel, das Schwesterschwert von Anglachel, und wünschte, es möge ebenfalls erneut in den Kampf gegen die Orks ziehen.

Finduilas war tief beeindruckt von Túrins Tapferkeit. Sie mochte von zartem Äußeren sein, doch sie besaß großen Mut und konnte besser mit Bogen und Schwert umgehen, als viele andere der Eldar. Schon immer hatte sie ihre Tante Galadriel(4) und ihre Cousine Aredhel Ar-Feiniel bewundert und beneidet. Bewundert, weil sie so gut jagen und kämpfen konnten, beneidet, weil ihre Talente anerkannt wurden, während sie selbst nur wenig Gelegenheiten erhielt, ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen.

Um so weniger verstand sie, warum ihr Bruder den Feinden nicht offener entgegentrat, und dies war eins der wenigen Dinge, in denen sie uneins mit Gil Galad war. 

Túrin hingegen kämpfte, so wie es ihrer Meinung nach sein sollte, und sie empfand Stolz, wann immer in Nargothrond von seinen Taten berichtet wurde. Sie verstand auch besser als die meisten anderen seine Unrast und sein Verlangen, endlich den heimlichen Kampf aufzugeben und die Orks aus West-Beleriand zu vertreiben. 

"Ich wollte, ich hätte einen so tapferen Bruder"(5), sagte sie einmal zu Túrin, denn zuweilen erschien ihr die Ruhe ihres großen Bruders tatsächlich eher Zögerlichkeit zu sein. 

So vergingen einige Jahre und Túrin erreichte in dieser Zeit seine Reife. Gil Galad verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm, anfangs weil Gwindor ihnen beiden ein enger Freund war, doch mit der Zeit lernte der Sohn des Königs den Sohn der Edain zu schätzen, trotz dessen düsteren Sinnes. Túrin dauerte Gil Galad um des Schmerzes und der Vertreibung willen, die er durchlebt hatte, und als dieser ihm von seiner Schwester Lalaith und ihrem frühen Tode erzählte - denn sie war im Alter von drei Jahren an der Pest gestorben – und davon, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte, verstand Gil Galad den Menschen nur um so besser. Und er bemühte sich, Túrins Leben wieder etwas Freude zu schenken und bat auch Finduilas, sich des jungen Mannes anzunehmen. 

********************

Doch es gab noch anderen Kummer in Nargothrond. Gwindor konnte sein Versagen in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad nicht verwinden. Denn er hatte sich vom Zorn übermannen lassen, als die Orks ihm seinen Bruder Gelmir vorführten, um dessentwillen er gekommen war. Sie hatten Gelmir gefoltert und ihm die Augen ausgestochen und vor dem versammelten Heer der Elben schlugen sie ihm Hände und Füße und zuletzt den Kopf ab. Und voller blinder Wut hierüber war Gwindor voreilig mit seinen Leuten vorgeprescht, hatte die Herolde, die seinen Bruder ermordet hatten, getötet und war tief ins feindliche Heer vorgestoßen, bis an die Tore Angbands selbst, wo er vom Hauptheer getrennt und schließlich gefangengenommen wurde.

Das Schicksal all jener, die auf ihn und seine Führung vertrauend von Nargothrond ausgezogen waren, hätte schon schwer genug auf Gwindor gelastet. Doch später hörte er davon, wie sein Angriff das gesamte Heer der Noldor vor der Zeit in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Und er fürchtete, die gesamte Schlacht hätte ein weniger schreckliches Ende genommen, hätte er nur nicht seinem Zorn nachgegeben. Selbst die Berichte vom Verrat des Menschen Ulfang und seiner Leute trösteten ihn nicht. 

Die Schuldgefühle quälten ihn Tag und Nacht und er glaubte, nicht länger Finduilas' würdig zu sein, nachdem er so vielen ihres Volkes den Tod gebracht hatte. 

Darüber hinaus war er sich mehr als deutlich bewußt, wie sehr er sich äußerlich verändert hatte. Gwindor war niemals eitel gewesen, doch jetzt erschien er sich selbst zu häßlich und abstoßend, um von der Königstochter geliebt zu werden. 

‚Faelivrin habe ich dich genannt, das Leuchten auf den Wassern des Ivrin, Finduilas meine Geliebte', dachte er unglücklich. ‚Wie könnte ich dich jetzt dazu verdammen, Tag für Tag meinen zerstörten Körper zu betrachten, ja, zu berühren? Wie könnte ich deine Schönheit zusammen mit dem zeigen, was aus mir geworden ist?'

So grübelte er häufig und wand sich innerlich in seiner Qual. Und er zog sich vor Finduilas zurück, um ihr seinen Anblick zu ersparen und weil ihre Schönheit und Unschuld das Bewußtsein seiner eigenen inneren wie äußeren Häßlichkeit nur noch mehr steigerte. 

Finduilas jedoch wußte von all dem nichts. Sie war weiterhin bereit, Gwindor erneut ihre Liebe zu schenken und das Band zu erneuern, das sie einst verbunden. Denn sie sah in ihm den Mann, den sie geliebt hatte, und sie wäre die letzte gewesen, ihm die Liebe zu seinem Bruder vorzuwerfen. Und die schrecklichen Veränderungen seines Körpers erfüllten sie mit Kummer, nicht mit Abscheu. 

So konnte sie nicht verstehen, wieso er sich von ihr zurückzog. Sie fürchtete jedoch, Morgoth habe mehr getan, als ihren Geliebten nur körperlich zu verstümmeln, sondern er möge Gwindor die Liebe zu ihr ausgetrieben haben und daß der Elb sie nur noch um der Erinnerung an frühere Zeiten willen mit Freundlichkeit behandelte, vielleicht sogar ihr nur Schmerz ersparen wollte. 

Und in jener Zeit, da eine Erneuerung ihres Bundes noch möglich gewesen sein mochte, mied Gwindor Finduilas und sie fürchtete, mit ihm zu sprechen. Und die Zeit verging und der Bund war nicht erneuert.

Gil Galad bemerkte, daß seine Schwester und ihr früherer Geliebter nicht so häufig zusammen waren und nicht so innig miteinander umgingen, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Er gab beiden zunächst Zeit, doch schließlich suchte er eines Tages Finduilas auf und bat sie, von ihrem Kummer mit Gwindor zu erzählen. 

"So lange haben wir alle – du und ich und unsere Eltern – auf seine Rückkehr gehofft. Ich glaubte, jetzt da er wieder da ist, würdet ihr euch freuen und nicht mehr voneinander weichen. Anstatt dessen bekomme ich den Eindruck, daß ihr einander sogar meidet. Was ist geschehen, 'Las?"

Sie saßen zusammen im Garten von Nargothrond, an eben jenem Brunnen, an dem vor so langer Zeit Gil Galad und Celebrimbor einander die Fehler ihrer Väter eingestanden hatten. Finduilas trug ein weißes Kleid, das im Halbdunkel schimmerte – denn draußen war die Sonne bereits hinter den Gipfeln des Hoch Faroth untergegangen – und ihr helles Haar glänzte wie Silber. 

‚Unser Volk mag mich seinen Stern genannt haben', dachte Gil Galad, ‚doch wenn ich unseres Volkes Stern bin, so ist sie der meine.'

Finduilas saß auf dem Rand des Brunnens und sie wand gedankenlos einen Kranz aus Efeu in ihren schlanken Händen.

"Ich kann es dir nicht erklären", antwortete sie ihrem Bruder schließlich. "Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß nur, daß ich mich Gwindor nicht mehr so verbunden fühle, wie ich es eigentlich sollte. 

Damals, als die Nachricht kam, er sei gefallen, als ich so entsetzlich krank war...ich war hin und her gerissen, 'Ellach. Einerseits wollte ich nicht ohne Gwindor leben, andererseits euch nicht zurücklassen. Es ging immer so weiter und ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte."

Der Efeukranz war fertig, sie betrachtete ihn kurz, dann legte sie ihn neben sich auf den Rand des Brunnens, ihn sofort vergessend.

"Und dann, ganz plötzlich, konnte ich mich von ihm lösen. Der Kummer war noch immer da, aber ich wußte, in welche Richtung mein fea sich wenden wollte. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Er legte seine Finger auf ihr Handgelenk, strich leicht und beruhigend darüber. "Ich glaube ja." 

Finduilas drehte ihre Hand leicht, bis sie ihre Finger mit denen ihres Bruders verschränken konnte. "Ich denke, 'Ellach, damals war mein fea zwischen zwei Banden gehalten, dem zu euch und dem zu Gwindor. Und beide zogen in verschiedene Richtungen an mir. Ich konnte mich so lange nicht bewegen, bis ein Band riß. So fühlt es sich an, Bruder. Als wäre das Band, das mich einst mit Gwindor verbunden hat, zerrissen."

Sie blickte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände herab, während Gil Galad ihr Profil musterte. 

"Aber wenn es gerissen ist, kann es wieder neu geknüpft werden, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie seufzte. "Das weiß ich eben nicht. Aber momentan fühlt es sich nicht so an."

"Möchtest du, daß es neu geknüpft wird?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. "Aber ja! Er ist mir teuer, nur – eben auch nicht mehr als das. Stell dir vor, du wachst eines Morgens auf und würdest keine Liebe mehr für Mutter empfinden. Du weißt wer sie ist, was du ihr zu verdanken hast, du magst sie auch und du weißt auch daß du sie als deine Mutter lieben solltest – aber die Liebe ist schlichtweg nicht mehr da und du weißt auch nicht, wo du sie finden könntest."

Gil Galad strich seiner Schwester eine verirrte Haarsträhne über die Schulter nach hinten. Dabei lächelte er sie beruhigend an. 

"Das wäre in der Tat schlimm, aber Kleines, noch ist er erst seit kurzer Zeit wieder bei uns. Ihr habt lange genug gebraucht, um zueinander zu finden, gib euch ein wenig Zeit. Ihr beide habt lernen müssen, ohne einander zu leben, vielleicht läßt sich das nicht so schnell ungeschehen machen."

"Ich hoffe bei allen Valar, daß du Recht hast", seufzte sie.

"Das habe ich. Bin ich nicht dein großer Bruder? Und absolut ahnungslos was dieses Thema angeht? Allein aus diesem Grunde solltest du meinen Worten schon Vertrauen schenken."

Kein Kummer dieser Welt konnte gegen ihren geliebten Bruder bestehen, der versuchte, ihr ein Lächeln abzugewinnen. Finduilas lachte ein klein wenig, drehte sich zu ihm herum und kuschelte sich an Gil Galads warmen, vertrauten Körper. Wenigstens hier war alles so, wie es schon immer gewesen war. Die Wärme, der Geruch, die Art wie er seine Arme um sie legte. Wie groß der Tumult ihres Herzens auch sein mochte, hier war alles sicher und ruhig. Und Finduilas überließ sich dankbar diesem ruhigen Hafen. 

Gil Galad fühlte ihr Haar an seiner Wange, ihr klopfendes Herz, das langsame Heben und Senken ihres Atems. Alles vertraut, alles so wie immer. Sie hatte Kummer, also nahm er sich ihrer an. Wie es sein sollte. 

****

Fußnoten:

__

(1) Feanorische Lampen: eine Beschreibung dieser Lampen findet sich in den ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde', I. ‚Von Tuor und seiner Ankunft in Gondolin', Anmerkung 8.

(2) Adan: eigentlich bin ich mir ja sicher, daß ich niemanden daran erinnern muß, daß ‚Adan' schlicht die Singularform von ‚Edain' ist, aber vorsichtshalber möchte ich es doch erwähnen.

(3) Anglachel = Eisen-Flammenstern: wie viele andere Übersetzungen auch habe ich diese der Übersetzung des Mittelerde-Lexikons von Robert Foster entnommen, die Helmut W. Pesch angefertigt hat. 

(4) Tante Galadriel: Ich weiß, daß Galadriel genaugenommen Finduilas' und Gil Galads Großtante ist. Da es bei der Langlebigkeit der Elben jedoch durchaus möglich ist, eine Groß-groß-groß-groß-undsoweiter-Tante zu haben, gehe ich davon aus, daß sie diese Feinheiten beiseite ließen, wenn es nicht wirklich notwendig war. 

(5) "Ich wollte, ich hätte einen so tapferen Bruder.": Zitat aus den ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde', II. ‚Narn I Hîn Húrin', Anhang. Das Gespräch zwischen Finduilas und Túrin, dem diese Worte entnommen wurden, ist vermutlich zu einer Zeit entstanden, als Gil Galad gerade einmal nicht Orodreths Sohn war, aber ich konnte der Herausforderung, beides zusammenzubringen, einfach nicht widerstehen...


	7. Das Erwachen Nargothronds

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel VII – Das Erwachen Nargothronds

*******************  


****

Danksagung: Nemis. Fürs beta-reading, aber vor allem für die Umarmungen, als ich Erik und ich sie so dringend brauchten!

****

Widmung: keine, aber ein Refrain:

This is Radio Orchid

Listen and cry

To all the others

That suffer and die

  
This is Radio Orchid

Listen and cry

Take your lonely heart and let it fly

(Fury In The Slaughterhouse, _Radio Orchid_)

*******************

A/N:

Gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal...ich entschuldige mich dafür, die Aktualisierung beim letzten mal vergessen zu haben, doch glaubt mir, ich hatte guten Grund, etwas zerstreut zu sein. Vielen Dank für die Geduld, und ich hoffe, die beiden sind das Warten wert.

*******************

VII Das Erwachen Nargothronds

Durch ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft zu Gwindor wurden die Tochter und der Sohn des Königs auch mit Túrin gut bekannt, und wann immer der junge Mann sich in Nargothrond aufhielt, war er mit ihnen zusammen. Und so kam es, daß sich das Herz der Elbenprinzessin gegen ihren Willen Túrin zuwandte, doch sie sagte ihm nichts, denn sie spürte, daß er ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte. Túrin schätzte sie und er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr, doch er sah in ihr eine Schwester, wie er in Gil Galad einen Bruder sah. 

So fiel ein Schatten auf Finduilas' Schönheit, sie wurde blaß und still, suchte die Einsamkeit, und weder Gildor Inglorions fröhliche Lieder noch Celebrimbors Einladungen in seine Schmiede, noch Gil Galads abwechselnde Angebote von Trost oder Waffenübungen konnten sie aufheitern.

An einem Winterabend, kurz nachdem die Sonne hinter dem High Faroth untergegangen war, machten die Geschwister einen späten Spaziergang entlang des Narogs. Sie lauschten dem Murmeln des Wassers, den Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Schritten und dem Flüstern des Windes, der über die Felsgrate strich. Die Natur war still wie stets im Winter und diese Stille wirkte beruhigend auf Gil Galads fea. Hingegen schien sie keine Wirkung auf Finduilas zu haben, die immer noch tief in offensichtlich unangenehme Gedanken versunken war. 

Nachdem sie in die Wärme ihres Zuhauses zurückgekehrt waren und Seite an Seite auf einer hölzernen Bank in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters saßen, berührte er beinahe entschuldigend ihre Hand. 

"Du bist unglücklich, kleine Schwester. Erzähl es mir. Bitte." 

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Jetzt im Licht der Kerzen waren seine Augen dunkel, aber sie hätte den Grauton genau bestimmen können. Und so besorgt war sein Gesichtsausdruck! Armer großer Bruder, er hatte so oft um ihretwillen fürchten müssen, sie umsorgt, sich für sie eingesetzt.... Finduilas beschloß, dieses eine mal ihrem Bruder nicht auch noch ihre Kümmernisse aufzubürden, wie sie es bisher so gedankenlos getan hatte. Dieses eine Leid, an dem er sowieso nichts ändern konnte, sollte ihm erspart bleiben.

So lächelte sie nur wehmütig und schwieg. 

********************

Kurze Zeit später gab Gwindor Finduilas und dem Rat Nargothronds Túrins wirklichen Namen preis. Dies gereichte dem jungen Mann nicht zum Nachteil, denn die Taten Húrin Thalions, seines Vaters, wurden in allen Elbenreichen hoch geehrt. Überdies war allgemein bekannt, daß Húrins Sohn von König Thingol Graumantel selbst als Pflegesohn aufgenommen und in Doriath erzogen worden war(1) . 

Doch auf Túrins Bitten hin erfuhr außer dem König und seinen Ratgebern kaum jemand etwas von seinem wirklichen Namen, denn er wünschte weiterhin unerkannt in Nargothrond zu leben und mit seinem Namen auch sein dunkles Schicksal und die Schatten der Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. 

Túrins Leidenschaft im Kampf gegen die Orks, seine Tapferkeit und die Mühen, die er auf sich nahm, verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf die Elbenkrieger nicht und immer mehr von ihnen begannen ihre bisherige Kampfesweise in Frage zu stellen. Nach außen hin folgten sie zwar noch den Befehlen ihres Königs, doch immer lauter und eindringlicher wurden die Stimmen derjenigen, die keinen Sinn mehr in Heimlichkeit und Rückzug fanden.

Und als Túrin erkannte, wie viele seiner Kampfesgenossen seine Wünsche teilten, sprach er eines Tages im Rat vor dem König und bat für sich und seine Begleiter um die Erlaubnis, die Orks angreifen und wenn nötig bis über die Grenzen hinaus verfolgen zu dürfen. 

Nicht alle Ratgeber des Königs stimmten ihm zu, und lange berieten sie, wogen Sicherheit gegen Tapferkeit und ihre Verantwortung für Nargothrond gegen jene für die anderen Bewohnern Beleriands. 

Orodreth aber schwieg, wie es seine Art war, und auch Gil Galad sprach zunächst weder für noch gegen Túrin. Gwindor jedoch wandte sich gegen dessen Vorschlag, denn er fürchtete, die schreckliche Macht Angbands, die von allen Anwesenden er allein nur allzu gut kannte, könne durch zu kühne Taten auf seine Heimat aufmerksam gemacht werden. 

Als Orodreth schließlich meinte, alle Meinungen und Gründe seien genannt worden, gebot er ihnen Einhalt und wandte sich Gil Galad zu. 

"Du hast bisher geschwiegen, mein Sohn. Doch glaube ich nicht, daß es dir an Erfahrung in diesen Dingen mangelt, noch, daß dir dieses Thema nichts bedeutet. So sage mir, willst du für oder gegen Túrins Bitte sprechen?"

Gil Galad blickte in die Runde, schaute jedem der Anwesenden kurz in die Augen. 

"Ich stimme ihm zu, Herr", sagte er endlich. "Zu lange haben wir uns allein auf Heimlichkeit und sogar Hinterlist verlassen. Aber ist unser König Finrod Felagund nicht dem Feind selbst gegenübergetreten und hat sich mit ihm gemessen? Wie können wir es verdient haben, uns sein Haus zu nennen, solange wir uns seiner nicht würdig erweisen?"

Viele der Elben blickten zu Boden, denn dieser Vorwurf traf sie hart und alle waren noch beschämt, weil sie ihren geliebten Herrn im Stich gelassen hatten, als dieser mit Beren gegen Morgoth zog. 

"Dennoch", fuhr er fort, "haben ebenso diejenigen nicht Unrecht, die auf den Schutz verweisen, den die Geheimhaltung uns bietet. Wir sollten die Orks angreifen und vor allem diejenigen vor ihnen schützen, die Zuflucht innerhalb unserer Grenzen suchen, anstatt sie auch noch selbst zu vertreiben oder ihnen Schlimmeres anzutun. Doch dabei sollten wir Vorsicht walten lassen."

Orodreth nickte verstehend, sagte jedoch nichts. Dann entließ er den Rat und zog sich zurück, um seine Entscheidung zu fällen. Und schließlich gestattete er Túrin und den anderen Mitgliedern der Grenzwachen die Orks anzugreifen, verbot ihnen jedoch, diese weiter als einen halben Tagesritt über die Grenzen des Landes hinaus zu verfolgen oder sich in größeren Trupps gegen sie zu sammeln.

So zogen die Elben von Nargothrond hinaus und kämpften nicht länger aus dem Verborgenen gegen die Orks und Warge. Die Kreaturen Morgoths wurden aus den Wäldern und von Talath Dirnen, der bewachten Ebene, vertrieben und bis hin zu den Falas wurde West-Beleriand von ihnen befreit. Nichts fürchteten die Orks mehr, als das Schwarze Schwert von Nargothrond und dessen tödliche Begleiter. 

Auf diese Weise fiel durch Túrin die Dunkelheit von den Elben Nargothronds ab, unter der sie seit dem Abschied Finrod Felagunds gelebt hatten. Und dies vergaßen sie niemals, ungeachtet des Leides, das sie später erwarten sollte: daß es Túrin, der Sohn Húrins es gewesen war, der sie aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht geführt hatte(2).

********************

Weitere Monate zogen ins Land. Túrin erfuhr Ehrung und Hochachtung, doch er sorgte sich immer mehr um seine Familie und stets wünschte er, dem Großen Feind Morgoth noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Seine Unternehmungen wurden immer waghalsiger und wenn sein Kampf für Nargothrond aus dem Wunsch heraus begonnen hatte, seine neue Heimat zu verteidigen, so wurde es nun ein Ausdruck seines Hasses. 

Schließlich überredete er Orodreth, eine feste Brücke vor den Toren Nargothronds über den Narog bauen zu lassen, damit Bewaffnete noch schneller auf die andere Seite des Flusses nach Osten zur Talath Dirnen oder zum Amon Ethir, dem Hügel der Späher, gelangen konnten. 

Dieser Hügel lag etwa fünf Wegstunden westlich von Nargothrond, wo der Andram, der Lange Wall, in die Ebene von Talath Dirnen überging. Er zog sich von Ost nach West zwischen dem Amon Ereb bis zum Taur-en-Faroth durch ganz Beleriand, und wo er den Lauf des Sirion kreuzte bildeten sie die Fenne des Sirion im Norden und die Tore des Sirion südlich des Walls.

Finrod Felagund hatte den Hügel von Amon Ethir unter großer Mühsal ausbauen und mit versteckten Wachtürmen und Signalfeuern versehen lassen um die Talath Dirnen ständig überwachen und die Festung über jede Gefahr in Kenntnis setzen zu können, die über die Ebene kommen mochte. Und tatsächlich hatten die Wächter des Amon Ethir bisher stets einen Umweg flußaufwärts nach Norden in Kauf nehmen müssen, denn erst weit entfernt vom Zugang zur Burg, an der Einmündung des Ringil in den Narog, war dieser ruhig genug, um gefahrlos überquert werden zu können. 

Dennoch waren viele unglücklich über den Bau dieser Brücke, breit und fest wie sie war, ein sicherer und leichter Weg um über den Fluß zu kommen – doch ebenso die reinste Einladung jedweden feindlichen Angriffs.

Gil Galad war einer von jenen die so dachten, denn er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Schrecken von Tol Sirion, als Sauron sie ohne jede Mühe zurückgeschlagen und nur die Macht Ulmos in den Wassern des Sirion die Insel beschützt hatte. Doch Orodreth änderte seine Meinung nicht und sein Sohn bekam den Eindruck, sein Vater sei eher überredet denn überzeugt worden und weigere sich nun, seinen Fehler zuzugeben.

Es war eine schwierige Situation für den jungen Elben. Gil Galad liebte seinen Vater, doch er vergaß niemals, wie relativ leicht Orodreth sich Celegorms und Curufins Ambitionen unterworfen hatte, vergaß niemals seines Vaters Schwäche, und trotz all seiner Liebe war da auch stets eine leichte Spur von Verachtung in seinen Gefühlen.

Darüber hinaus bemerkte er sehr wohl den Charme von Túrins Jugend, seiner Tapferkeit und edlem Verhalten. Der Adan besaß große Überzeugungskraft, eine angeborene Gabe, nützlich für jeden Anführer, doch gefährlich wenn sie wider die Vernunft gebraucht wurde. 

‚Oder gegenüber jenen, die schwachen Willens sind', dachte er, sowohl besorgt als auch verärgert.

Er versucht mit Túrin über seine Befürchtungen zu sprechen, doch der junge Mann wies ihn zurück.

"Haben wir nicht die Ebene von Talath Dirnen nahezu frei von Orks gemacht? Selbst bis zu den Falas ist das Land nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, seit die Dagor Bragollach geschlagen wurde. Was sollte daran falsch sein?"

"Es ist nicht falsch", erwiderte Gil Galad geduldig. "Doch wir dürfen nicht übertreiben. Dies ist nicht dein Rachefeldzug gegen die Orks, Túrin, sondern eine Verteidigung des Reiches. Vergiß es nicht."

Der Mensch sah dem Elben in die dunkelgrauen Augen. "Ich vergesse es nicht."

In der folgenden Zeit sorgte Gil Galad unauffällig dafür, daß Túrins Weg ihn häufiger nach Westen in Richtung der Falas führte. Eglarest und Brithombar waren zwar im Jahr nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad von den Orks zerstört worden, doch Círdan war mit vielen Schiffen und einem Teil seines Volkes entkommen und nach Süden gesegelt. Dort hatten die Falathrim bereits vor langer Zeit Stützpunkte im Mündungsbereich des Sirion und auf der großen Insel Balar, weit draußen im Belegaer, gegründet.

Aber die Teleri gaben sich mit ihrer sicheren Zuflucht nicht zufrieden. Sie segelten in ihren schnellen Schiffen die Küsten entlang nach Norden und griffen die Orks überraschend an, wo immer sie sie fanden. Dabei taten sie sich häufig mit Elbenkriegern aus Nargothrond zusammen, und rieben die Feinde zwischen sich auf. Signalfeuer brannten entlang der Küsten, versteckt vom Lande her und nur vom Meer aus sichtbar, und sie sagten den Falathrim, wohin sie sich wenden sollten, ohne daß die Orks dieses bemerkten. 

Hier kämpfte Túrin einige Zeit und das Schwarze Schwert wurde auf der Talath Dirnen vermißt.

Doch es war bereits zu spät für Nargothrond, und hoch im Norden schmiedete Morgoth seine Pläne.

********************

Zu dieser Zeit bewegten auch noch andere Sorgen den Herrn und die Herrin Nargothronds. So sehr sie der Kummer ihrer Tochter um Gwindors willen dauerte – denn noch wußten sie nichts von Finduilas' vergeblicher Liebe zu Túrin - und so wohltuend es für diese auch sein mochte, den Trost ihres Bruders zu empfangen, beunruhigte die auffallend enge Bindung zwischen den Geschwistern doch ihre Eltern. 

"Wir müssen etwas tun, Orodreth", sagte Helegethir eines Abends. "'Ellach klammert sich zu sehr an `Las. Wir haben es bereits zu lange hingenommen, es wird Zeit, daß er sein eigenes Leben führt – und sie das ihre."

"Sie standen einander immer sehr nahe", antwortete Orodreth. "Und es hat `Las stets gut getan, ihren Bruder um sich zu haben."

"Es mag ihr kurzfristig gut tun, aber auf lange Sicht? Sie verläßt sich zu sehr auf ihn, mein Herz. Eines Tages wird sie unfähig sein, ohne ihn zu leben. Aber ich sorge mich noch mehr um ihn als um sie."

Orodreth wandte sich um und tat so, als ordne er eine Bücher auf einem Regal, damit seine Gattin sein nachsichtiges Lächeln nicht sehe. Sie sprachen nicht zum ersten mal über dieses Thema. 

"Er wird noch heiraten, Liebste. Laß ihm Zeit. Niemand aus meiner Familie hat sich früh gebunden, warum sollte er es tun? Und wenn ihm irgendwann einmal die Richtige begegnet, wird sicherlich auch seine Zuneigung zu Finduilas ihn nicht zurückhalten."

Helegethir runzelte die Stirn. "Es geht mir nicht darum. Aber siehst du denn nicht, daß eine zu enge Bindung fatale Folgen haben kann? Was wäre geschehen, wenn Finduilas nach Gwindors Verschwinden tatsächlich gestorben wäre? Ich fürchte, Finellach hätte es ebensowenig überlebt. Es ist nicht der richtige Weg, Orodreth. Ich spüre es, es ist nicht gut – nicht für sie und nicht für ihn."

"Und was sollen wir tun? Willst du ihm seine Liebe zu seiner Schwester austreiben?", fragte Orodreth, während er ihr liebevoll lächelnd über Hals und Schlüsselbein strich.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, sie hatte es schon immer erwidern müssen. Sie liebte ihn, und auch nach all den Jahren war diese Liebe nicht geringer geworden, sie hatte im Gegenteil an Tiefe und Kraft zugenommen. 

Gerade deswegen fiel es ihr selbst so schwer, ihre Befürchtungen in Worte zu kleiden. Wie konnte etwas Schlimmes daran sein, wenn ein Elb einen anderen liebte? Wie konnte es richtig sein, daß sie Orodreth so tiefe Gefühle entgegenbrachte, während es unbestimmte Ängste in ihr auslöste, wenn 'Ellach gegenüber 'Las ebenso empfand? 

Sie glaubte keinesfalls, daß ihr Sohn anders für seine Schwester empfand, als es ihm erlaubt war. Ganz gewiß nicht. Es war nicht die Art, sondern die Tiefe seines Gefühls, die ihr Sorgen bereitete.

"Ich will sie ihm natürlich nicht austreiben. Doch vielleicht wäre es klug, sie für eine Weile voneinander zu trennen? Er könnte Thingol und Melian in Doriath besuchen, oder nach Westen gehen um Círdan beizustehen."

"Doriath.", antwortete Orodreth sofort. "Es ist nicht so weit entfernt, und wie ich mich erinnere, wolltest du doch schon lange wieder einmal deine Familie dort besuchen. Er kann dich begleiten, das wäre außerdem weniger auffällig, als wenn wir ihn einfach fortschicken."

"Du stimmst mir also zu?"

Er küßte ihre Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du Recht hast, aber ich vertraue deiner Intuition."

Helegethir legte die Arme um den Körper ihres Gatten und zog ihn eng an sich. Sie wünschte sich innigst, ihre Befürchtungen mochten übertrieben sein. 

********************

Durch seine Erfolge wurde Túrin allmählich stolzen Sinnes, und Bitterkeit erfüllte ihn, wenn er an Doriath dachte, von wo er sich noch immer vertrieben fühlte. Mochte der Urteilsspruch des Königs ihn auch freigesprochen haben, so konnte er doch den Gesichtsausdruck Mablungs nicht vergessen, der ihn im ersten Augenblick für schuldig gehalten hatte, als er Túrin neben Saeros' Leiche fand(3). Wenn er dies mit den Ehren verglich, die ihm die Elben aus Nargothrond zuerkannten, fühlte er einen bitteren Stich im Herzen.

Doch Túrin hielt niemals lange genug inne, um zu bemerken, daß es eigentlich Sehnsucht nach seinen Pflegeeltern Thingol und Melian und ihr vermeintlich unwiederbringlicher Verlust es waren, die ihn so quälten. 

Und so wurde Túrin düster und hochfahrend und er gewöhnte es sich an, in allen Dingen seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Es gelang ihm oft genug, da Orodreth ihm vertraute und ihm seine Tapferkeit angesichts des verletzlicheren menschlichen Körpers noch beeindruckender erschien. Und der Herr Nargothronds war weise genug, um Túrins Schmerz zu erkennen. Er konnte ihm diesen nicht nehmen, aber er konnte ihn ein wenig ablenken. 

Doch der König war nicht weise genug um zu verstehen, daß der junge Mann es immer mehr als selbstverständlich ansah, seine Wünsche erfüllt zu bekommen.

Einige widersprachen Túrin im Rat, rieten zur Vorsicht und verwiesen auf die schmerzhaften Niederlagen der Elben bei ihren früheren Angriffen auf Morgoth. Gwindor erinnerte immer wieder an Angbands Stärke, die er allein unter den Anwesenden selbst gesehen hatte. 

Die Mehrheit der Ratsmitglieder jedoch vermeinte in seinen Worten lediglich die Schrecknisse der Vergangenheit zu hören. Sie warfen Gwindor seine Angst nicht vor, doch sie hörten auch nicht recht auf seine Worte.

Gil Galad sprach sich nicht gegen Túrin aus, und nur wenn ihm dessen Pläne ihm zu tollkühn erschienen, versuchte er sie etwas abzumildern. Doch er verübelte es dem Menschen, sich immer mehr wie ein Lord von Nargothrond aufzuführen und Entscheidungen zu treffen, die eigentlich allein Orodreth zustanden, und er verübelte es dem König, Túrin dies zu gestatten. Auch an ihm war die Zeit von Celegorms und Curufins Herrschaft nicht vorübergegangen, und vielleicht sah er mehr in Tùrins Verhalten, und weniger von seines Vaters Klugheit in dieser Angelegenheit, als es dort berechtigterweise zu sehen gab.

Schließlich faßte er den Entschluß, seine Befürchtungen zumindest zu äußern.

Da Orodreth begonnen hatte, seinen Sohn die weniger aufregenden Seiten des Königtums zu lehren, verbrachten sie viel Zeit gemeinsam in seinem großen Arbeitszimmer. Dort hatte Gil Galad sich um die Korrespondenz zu kümmern, entwarf Briefe und schrieb sie ins Reine, nachdem sein Entwurf entweder gebilligt oder verbessert worden war. Dies war nichts, was er besonders schätzte, doch er war der Erbe des Königs und somit gehörte es zu seinen Pflichten. 

Heute jedoch fand Orodreth seinen Sohn ebenso geistesabwesend wie dessen Handschrift unregelmäßig.

"Wieso läßt du zu, daß Túrin uns alle derart in Gefahr bringt?", fragte der jüngere Elb unvermittelt.

Orodreth sah von seinem Buch auf. Eine Braue hob sich fragend. "Warst du es nicht, der damals so begeistert seinen Plänen zugestimmt hat?"

"Ich habe zugestimmt, daß wir aktiver werden und nicht länger jeden Reisenden im Reich wie einen Feind behandeln, ja. Doch diese...diese Überfälle, diese immer weiter ausgreifenden Patrouillen – sie sind zu auffällig."

"Nein!" Der König klappte entschlossen sein Buch zu, legte es auf den Tisch vor ihm und stand auf. "Ich gebe zu, manchmal geht der Überschwang der Jugend mit Túrin durch, doch er wird es noch lernen. Und wir sind zu lange zögerlich gewesen, mein Sohn, viel zu lange. Ich werde nicht noch einmal tatenlos herumstehen wie damals bei Celegorm und Curufin."

Er wandte sich um und ging an eines der zahlreichen Fenster, um in die sternklare Nacht hinaussehen zu können. Der Raum war hoch oben in den Fels geschlagen worden, um ihn reichlich mit Tageslicht versorgen zu können.

"Warum bist du auf einmal so vehement gegen ihn, 'Ellach?", fragte er.

"Ich bin nicht für oder gegen ´ihn´, Vater. Ich bin für oder gegen die Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden und von denen das Leben unseres Volkes abhängt. Und Túrins Entscheidungen dienen meiner Ansicht nach immer mehr seinem eigenen Stolz und seinem Verlangen nach Rache. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Angriffen zur besseren Verteidigung des Reiches und Angriffen, die nur den Ruhm des Angreifers mehren sollen."

"Oder liegt es daran, daß deine Schwester ihn so gern hat und ihn gestern Abend ihren ‚zweiten Bruder' nannte?" 

Der jüngere Elb sprang auf und sah seinen Vater fassungslos an. Zwei, dreimal setzte er zum Sprechen an, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. 

Orodreth wandte sich um und betrachtete ihn forschend. "Nun?"

"Ist es...ist es das, was du von mir denkst?", flüsterte Gil Galad schließlich. "Daß ich nur aus Eifersucht so rede?"

"Tust du es? 'Las hat dir immer viel bedeutet, und ich habe schon bei Gwindor gemerkt, wie schwer es dir gefallen ist, auch nur ein klein wenig hinter ihm zurückstehen zu müssen." Orodreth seufzte. "Ich habe schon länger darüber nachgedacht, und jetzt scheint mir der passende Moment gekommen zu sein. 'Ellach, wie du weißt, wollte deine Mutter schon lange ihre Familie in Doriath besuchen. Sie hat sie viel zu selten gesehen, seit sie nach der Dagor Bragollach in Thingols Reich geflohen sind. Dank Túrins Aktivitäten, die du so verurteilst, ist der Weg momentan so sicher wie seit langem nicht mehr. Und ich denke, du solltest sie begleiten."

Beinahe entfiel Gil Galad die Feder, die er immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. "Du...du willst mich wegschicken? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Es ist mein voller Ernst."

"Wieso?", erwiderte der jünger Elb heftig. "Es kann doch wohl auch ein anderer gehen, wieso soll ausgerechnet ich-"

Orodreth ließ seinen Kindern vieles durchgehen, doch es gab auch für ihn Grenzen. "Ich hätte gedacht", unterbrach er seinen Sohn, "daß du freudig bereit wärst, deiner Mutter Schutz zu geben."

"Das bin ich und du weißt es. Aber-"

"Finellach."

"-nur weil ich nicht mit Túrin einer Meinung-"

"_Finellach_." 

Orodreths Tonfall brachte seinen Sohn sofort zum Schweigen. Errötend sah er zu Boden.

"Verzeih mir, Vater. Ich...ich habe mich gehen lassen."

"Ja, das hast du. Und ich verzeihe dir gern. Dennoch zeigt mir gerade dies, wie notwendig es ist, daß du wieder lernst, dich angemessen zu verhalten und dich zu beherrschen. Thingol und Melian werden sicher in der Lage sein, dich darin zu unterweisen. Außerdem werden sie vermutlich froh sein, wenigstens einen ihrer Blutsverwandten wiederzusehen."

Gil Galad sah schnell auf und die restliche Röte auf seinen Wangen wandelte sich in Blässe. "Einen? Soll das heißen, 'Las bleibt hier?"

"Ja. Ich möchte, daß sie sich um Gwindor kümmert." 

'Und ich will, daß ihr für eine Weile voneinander getrennt werdet', dachte Orodreth eingedenk seines Gesprächs mit Helegethir. Angesichts der allzu deutlichen Gefühle, die sich auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes abzeichneten, war er geneigt, den Befürchtungen seiner Gattin Glauben zu schenken. 

Er kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und nahm sein Buch wieder auf, in diesem Moment nur ein unzureichender Schutzschild gegenüber der spürbaren Erschütterung seines Sohnes.

"Geh nun und frage deine Mutter, wann sie abreisen möchte. Momentan ist das Wetter noch nicht zum Reisen geeignet, doch sobald die Sonne stärker geworden ist und ihr auf der Talath Dirnen besser vorankommen könnt, solltet ihr euch auf den Weg machen."

Es tat ihm weh, den verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen Gil Galads zu sehen. Dieser nickte langsam. 

"Ich verstehe. Ich werde tun, was Ihr mir auftragt, Herr", sagte er mit kalter Höflichkeit und biß sich kurz auf die Lippen. Dann verließ er den Raum.

"Ich bezweifele das, mein Junge", sagte Orodreth leise, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Ich bezweifele sehr stark, daß du meine Gründe verstehst."

********************

Gil Galad richtete seiner Mutter die Botschaft des Königs aus, dann ging er hinunter in die Ställe und sattelte seinen Apfelschimmel. Er führte ihn aus der Burg und ritt auf einem der schmalen Wege davon. 

Sobald er die flacheren Ausläufer des Hoch Faroth erreicht hatte, wo das Sandsteingebirge nach Süden zum Taur-en-Faroth hin abfiel, spornte er den Hengst zu einem scharfen Galopp an. Er ritt ohne Ziel, einfach nur den wechselnden Wegen folgend, bis er die Erschöpfung des Tieres unter sich spürte. 

Dann hielt er inne. Der schnelle Ritt hatte viel von der Anspannung abgebaut, die er empfand, doch er war noch immer aufgewühlt. An einem kleineren, schnellfließenden Bach, der sich sein Bett in den Fels gegraben hatte, stieg er ab und ließ das Pferd trinken. Dabei zeichnete er gedankenverloren die Muster im dunkelgrauen Fell mit nicht ganz sicherer Hand nach. 

"So einfach ist das", sagte er - zu sich, zu dem Tier, zu den Felsen, er hätte es selbst nicht sagen können. "So weit hat Túrin es gebracht, daß Kritik an seinem Verhalten schon nicht mehr angenommen wird. So weit hat er es gebracht, daß Vater mich um seinetwillen wegschickt."

Wie immer, wenn er sich bei einem unpassenden oder unerwünschten Gedanken erwischte, biß er sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Orodreth schickte ihn gewiß nicht um Túrins willen fort! Noch niemals hatte er Anlaß gehabt, an der Liebe seines Vaters zu zweifeln.

"Aber warum tut er es dann? Warum will er mich unbedingt aus Nargothrond heraus haben?"

Er wurde sich seines eigenen Durstes bewußt und schlang sein langes dunkles Haar schnell im Nacken zusammen, um ungehindert Wasser aus dem Bach schöpfen zu können. Dann tauchte er beide Hände hinein und rieb sich das Gesicht ab. Die Kühle des Wassers biß in seine Haut. 

Erst lange nach Sonnenuntergang kehrte er in die Felsenburg zurück.

*******************

Gerade als Orodreth das Arbeitszimmer verlassen wollte, um Helegethir aufzusuchen, betrat diese den großen Raum. Der Herr von Nargothrond nahm auf einer Bank Platz und klopfte einladend neben sich auf das Holz.

"Er hat es dir gesagt?"

Mit langsamen Schritten ging seine Gattin zu ihm, um sich an seiner Seite niederzulassen. 

"Er hat es mir gesagt, ja." Sie griff mit beiden Händen den Stoff ihres Kleides, eine Angewohnheit, die Orodreth schon vor langer Zeit als Zeichen des Zorns zu lesen erkannt hatte. "Und ich frage mich, was du damit im Sinn hattest."

"Waren wir uns nicht einig, daß wir 'Ellach und 'Las einmal voneinander trennen müssen und daß es am unauffälligsten geschieht, wenn wir ihn mit dir nach Doriath senden?"

"Das waren wir, aber doch nicht auf diese Weise! Er war zornig, Orodreth, zornig und verletzt. Was ist passiert?"

"Unser Sohn", antwortete der König nicht ohne Schärfe angesichts ihres anklagenden Tonfalls, "war der Ansicht, daß meine Art Túrin zu behandeln, falsch sei. Er machte mir ziemlich deutlich klar, daß der junge Mann eine Gefahr für uns alle bedeutet und fragte, wie ich dies zulassen könnte. Als ob ich mir der Gefahr, in der wir leben, nicht selbst zu genüge bewußt sei."

Helegethir wandte ihren Blick ihrem Gatten zu, doch sah sie nicht mehr als sein helles Haar, da er stur geradeaus auf die andere Wand starrte. Sie ahnte ein wenig von seiner Angst, die Position, die er gegen seinen Willen innehatte, nicht genügend ausfüllen zu können und der Qual, die es für ihn bedeutete, als Herrscher so eindeutig neben Finrod Felagund zu verblassen.

"Natürlich war es falsch von ihm, deine Kompetenz anzuzweifeln. Aber ist dir nicht klar, daß er jetzt den Eindruck haben muß, du würdest ihn um Túrins willen wegschicken, ihn beiseite schieben, nur weil er anderer Meinung ist als du?"

Er streckte eine Hand aus und begann sanft ihre Finger aus dem Stoff zu lösen. "Ich weiß nicht, was er denkt, ´Ethir. Aber dir ist bestimmt aufgefallen, daß er in letzter Zeit angefangen hat, mehr und mehr die Politik Nargothronds, _meine_ Politik, anzuzweifeln. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er seine Meinung offen sagt, doch es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn der Sohn des Königs ständig dem König widerspricht."

"'Ellach ist erwachsen. Er kann nicht ewig deinem Vorbild folgen, er muß seinen eigenen Führungsstil entwickeln." 

"Das mag sein", sagte Orodreth und löste ihre andere Hand aus dem Kleid. "Aber ich bin froh, daß er wenigstens noch den Anstand besaß den Tonfall, den er hier anschlug, nicht auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit zu gebrauchen."

"Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, er sei dir gegenüber respektlos gewesen!"

"Nein – gerade noch nicht. Es ist ihm so eben noch eingefallen, was er seinem Vater schuldig ist."

Die Königin runzelte die Stirn. "Das klingt nicht nach unserem Sohn."

Orodreth lehnte sich vor, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er lachte ohne jeden Humor. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß ich ihn kurz zuvor gefragt hatte, ob er eifersüchtig auf Túrin ist, weil Finduilas ihn als Bruder bezeichnet hat." Er wandte den Kopf und sah seiner Gattin mit vielsagend gehobenen Augenbrauen ins Gesicht. "Es scheint ihn ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben."

"So sehr daß....", sie sprach diese Worte mehr zu sich selbst.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Dann erhob sich Helegethir und zog Orodreth an der Hand mit sich. 

"Du hast richtig entschieden, aber bitte verzeih, du hast deine Entscheidung auf die falsche Art bekanntgegeben. Versuche bitte ihm klarzumachen, daß er nicht um seiner Kritik willen fortgeschickt wird."

********************

Drei Wochen später verließen Helegethir und Gil Galad von einigen Elbenkriegern begleitet, Nargothrond. Viele aus dem Volk der Elben waren gekommen, um ihre Königin und ihren Prinzen zu verabschieden. 

Der Morgen war kühl, aber nicht kalt und Frühnebel lag über dem Narog, verhüllte das Wasser und dämpfte leicht sein Rauschen. Es würde ein schöner Reisetag werden. 

Die Elben der Reisegesellschaft standen in ihren grauen, wetterfesten Umhängen am vorderen Ende der Wiese vor den drei großen Toren der Burg. Sie warteten, schauten in den Himmel um das Wetter zu abzuschätzen, überprüften noch einmal den Sitz der Satteltaschen(4) oder unterhielten sich leise mit Freunden und Angehörigen. 

Helegethir und Gil Galad verabschiedeten sich vom König, und niemand hätte in diesen unauffälligen Elben, beide das dunkle Haar zurückgeflochten, beide mit schlanken Schwertern an ihrer Seite, die Königin und den Thronerben Nargothronds vermutet. 

Orodreth küßte jeden von ihnen zum Abschied, und mit Kummer bemerkte er, wie sein Sohn sich etwas unter seiner Berührung versteifte. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht, 'Ellach zu zeigen, daß er nicht zur Strafe fortgeschickt wurde. Doch er fürchtete, gänzlich sei ihm dies nicht gelungen. 

Schließlich zog er seinen Sohn in eine weniger königliche denn heftige Umarmung. 

"Ich liebe dich, mein Junge", flüsterte er heiser. Und er war erleichtert, als er spürte, wie seine Umarmung wortlos aber liebevoll erwidert wurde.

Finduilas stand zwischen Túrin und Gwindor, wie sie es in dieser Zeit häufig tat, und ihr Blick war traurig. Selten war sie so lange von ihrem Bruder getrennt gewesen, von ihrer Mutter ganz zu schweigen. Es war gut, wenigstens ihren Vater noch bei sich zu wissen, denn es würde still und einsam werden ohne die Hälfte ihrer Familie. Sie umarmte beide fest und langanhaltend. 

"Warum kann ich nicht mit euch kommen?", fragte sie ihre Mutter. 

Helegethir streichelte ihrer Tochter die Wange. "Das habe ich dir doch bereits erklärt, Finduilas. Du hast andere Aufgaben hier", sie wies mit dem Kopf kurz in Gwindors Richtung, "und jemand muß die Pflichten der Königin wahrnehmen, solange ich fort bin. Du bist erwachsen, du hast inzwischen nicht nur Pflichten deiner Familie, sondern vor allem auch deinem Volk gegenüber."

"Ich weiß, Mutter, ich weiß. Aber ich wünschte trotzdem, ich könnte euch begleiten."

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln schob die Königin Finduilas in Richtung Orodreths. "Was, und deinen Vater ganz einsam und allein hier zurücklassen? Ich kann ihm doch nicht beide Kinder nehmen!"

Der König lachte leise auf und legte einen Arm um seine Tochter. "Ganz richtig, ich würde hier in dieser mit Elben nur so vollgestopften Burg vollkommen vereinsamen!"

Auch Túrin verabschiedete sich freundlich von der Königin und ihrem Sohn. Er hegte keinen Groll gegen Gil Galad, trotz dessen Widerspruchs im Rat. 

"Paß auf deine Mutter auf, ich werde auf unsere Schwester achtgeben", sagte er. 

"Das werde ich. Und du bewache unser Zuhause. Riskiere nichts, Túrin."

"Ich werde nichts riskieren." Dann zog er Gil Galad beiseite. "Ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

"Eine Bitte?"

"Sorge dafür, daß niemand in Doriath von meiner Anwesenheit hier erfährt."

Gil Galad maß Túrin mit einem fragenden Blick. "Du mußt wissen, wie sehr sie sich um dich sorgen. Warum sollen sie nicht erfahren, wo du lebst und wie es dir geht?"

"Ich habe meine Gründe, glaube mir das." Túrin faßte drängend den Arm des Elben. "Versprich es mir, Gil Galad."

"Also gut, ich verspreche es dir."

"Niemandem – niemandem! – ein Wort von mir zu berichten?"

"Ich werde keinem etwas davon sagen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß auch sonst keiner von uns es tut. Was nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist, da außer mir nur meine Mutter weiß, wer Mormegil wirklich ist. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen."

"Danke. Habt eine gute Reise. Mögen die Valar eure Wege behüten."

"Und die deinen, Túrin."

********************

Sechzehn Elben waren sie, und sie gedachten, die Talath Dirnen in dreizehn Tagen zu überqueren. Doch das Wetter wurde schlechter und so benötigten sie mehr als einen halben Mondzyklus, um Menegroth zu erreichen. 

Dort wurden sie von Thingol und Melian freundlich in Empfang genommen, und sie trafen auch ihre Verwandte Galadriel, die mit ihrem Gatten Celeborn noch immer in Menegroth lebte. 

Für einige Tage blieben Helegethir und Gil Galad in den tausend Grotten. Die Nachricht vom Tod Beleg Cúthalions hatte sich bereits bis in das Verborgene Reich herumgesprochen und die Gäste aus Nargothrond berichteten nun, was sie von Gwindor über Beleg gehört hatten, stets darauf bedacht, nicht zuviel zu erzählen. Doch die offensichtliche Sorge Thingols um seinen Pflegesohn Túrin rührte die Königin und den Prinzen von Nargothrond.

Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise zu Helegethirs Angehörigen, die jenseits des Esgalduin in Neldoreth lebten, etwa eine Tagesreise nördlich von Menegroth, nutzte Gil Galad schließlich die Gelegenheit einer zufälligen Begegnung mit Königin Melian.

"Herrin, ich möchte gern mit Euch über Euren Pflegesohn sprechen."

Sie sah ihn an, unergründlich, aber nicht überrascht, und er fragte sich, wie 'zufällig' diese Begegnung wohl in Wahrheit sein mochte. 

"Gwindor...er ist seinerzeit auch Túrin begegnet. Ich habe versprochen, nicht mehr über diese Begegnung zu erzählen. Doch damals ging es ihm noch gut."

Die Königin musterte ihn mit ihren strahlenden schönen Augen. "Und?"

"Nun, ich denke es wäre gut, wenn den König ein entsprechendes Gerücht erreichen würde. Vielleicht mildert es seine Sorgen etwas."

Sie lächelte angesichts der Zerrissenheit dieses Elben zwischen dem Versprechen, das er gegeben hatte und dem Mitgefühl für Thingol. 

"Warum sagst du mir das, Gil Galad, warum gehst du damit nicht direkt zu meinem Gatten?" 

Jetzt mußte er bei aller Hochachtung vor der Herrin Doriaths doch ironisch lächeln. "Weil er klug genug wäre, durch geschicktes Fragen zu erfahren, was ich zu verschweigen gelobt habe – und Ihr klug genug seid, es dabei zu belassen."

********************

Gil Galad blieb mit seiner Mutter bis zum Spätsommer im Haus seines Großvaters Laerion. Helegethir genoß es sehr, ihre Familie wiederzusehen, wieder den Dialekt ihrer Jugend zu hören und nicht Königin, sondern lediglich Schwester und Tochter zu sein. 

Die friedvolle Umgebung wirkte sich auch auf Gil Galad beruhigend aus. Zwar dachte er häufig an Finduilas, fragte sich, wie es ihr ergehen mochte, doch er sah keinen wirklichen Grund zur Besorgnis, solange Gwindor und Orodreth bei ihr waren. So fand sein fea mit der Zeit wieder etwas Ruhe. 

Schließlich mußten sie sich jedoch entscheiden, ob sie die letzten Herbsttage zur Rückreise nutzen, oder den Winter in Doriath verbringen wollten. Und sie entschieden sich zur Abreise, da sie sich beide nach ihrem Zuhause und jenen, die sie liebten, sehnten. 

****

Fußnoten:

__

(1) Das Wissen um Túrins Aufenthalt in Doriath: Túrin war ca. zwanzig Jahre alt, als er nach Nargothrond kam. Höchstwahrscheinlich dürften zwischen Nargothrond und Doriath mindestens alle zwei bis drei Jahre Nachrichten ausgetauscht worden sein, und da Tolkien es als sehr ungewöhnlich beschrieb, daß Thingol Túrin als seinen Pflegesohn aufgenommen hatte, werden die Boten Doriaths dies bei ihrem Besuch in Nargothrond sicherlich erwähnt haben. 

(2) Die Dunkelheit Nargothronds: dies mag übertrieben klingen, doch Tolkien schrieb selbst im Silmarillion (anläßlich Celegorms Rede als Beren Hilfe suchend nach Nargothrond kam): _"...doch heimlich und aus dem Hinterhalt, mit Hexenkunst und vergifteten Pfeilen verfolgten sie alle Fremden, auch der Blutsbande nicht achtend. So verrieten sie den Mut und die Freiheit der Elben von einst, und ihr Land wurde dunkel."_ So glaubte er zumindest, ihr Land habe sich verdüstert und persönlich erachte ich es als geradezu erschreckend, denn ich lese daraus, daß sie sogar Elben töteten. Elben töten Elben? Ein vierter Verwandtenmord? Nun, vielleicht nicht gleich *so* schlimm, doch schlimm genug.

(3) Túrins Flucht aus Doriath: zur Geschichte Túrins Kampf mit Saeros, der zu seiner Flucht aus Doriath führte siehe Silmarillion, XXI ‚Von Túrin Turambar', bzw. Nachrichten aus Mittelerde, II Narn I Hîn Húrin ‚Túrin in Doriath'.

(4) Satteltaschen: von Elben wird zwar gesagt, daß sie keine Sättel benutzten, dochim HdR hat Glorfindel einen, als er auf Aragorn und die Hobbits trifft. Ich denke, bei kurzen Reisen ohne Gepäck mag es noch angehen, ohne Sattel zu reiten, doch spätestens wenn Packtaschen erforderlich sind, müssen diese ja irgendwie befestigt werden. Darüber hinaus gibt ein Sattel dem Reiter einen besseren Halt und soll auch gesünder für das Pferd bzw. dessen Rücken sein. Ich werde erst in Zukunft Reiten lernen, darum habe ich mich für diesmal auf das verlassen müssen, was ich in einer entsprechenden Diskussion über Elben und Reitkunst las.

****

2. A/N:

Okay, jetzt ist alles vorbereitet. Die Zerstörung Nargothronds kann beginnen...


	8. Die Schlacht von Tumhalad

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel VIII – Die Schlacht von Tumhalad

*******************  


****

Danksagung: meiner Korrekturleserin Nemis der Großen (nicht zu verwechseln mit Gonzo dem Großen) mit Dank für all das, womit sie meinen Geburtstag verschönt hat, insbesondere Maglor the Singing Hamster.

****

Widmung: für Ute, die mir **außerordentlich** gute Neuigkeiten überbracht hat 

*überreicht eine weitere Flasche überraschend teuren Kiwi-Rotweins* 

und für ‚das Bild'.

*******************

A/N:

Loriel: die Geneaologie Gil Galads, wie sie im Silmarillion steht, wurde von Christopher Tolkien in Band XII der ‚History of Middle Earth' (‚The Peoples Of Middle Earth') S. 349 ff. korrigiert. Tolkien hatte für Gil Galad verschiedene Stammbäume entwickelt, der im Silmarillion verwandte ist lediglich einer davon (und ein recht kurzlebiger noch dazu). Die Endfassung sieht Gil Galads Familie so vor, wie ich sie beschrieben habe. 

Es gibt zu diesem Thema auch einen Artikel von Michael Martinez auf Suite 101 im Internet. 

Normalerweise mag ich Gaius Julius Caesar ja nicht sonderlich, weder als Menschen noch als Politiker, und achte seinen politischen Gegenspieler Marcus Porcius Cato Uticensis höher. Doch in diesem Fall schulde ich Caesar Dank, da ich mich von seinem Brückenschlag über den Rhein für Celebrimbors Arbeit habe inspirieren lassen. 

Es ist nicht einfach, ein ganzes Heer untergehen zu lassen. Für die Beschreibung des Kampfes auf der Ebene von Tumhalad habe ich die Schlacht von Idistaviso, nordwestlich der Weser, 16 n. Chr. zwischen Germanicus und Arminius zum Vorbild genommen. 

*******************

VIII Die Schlacht von Tumhalad

Während der Abwesenheit von Helegethir und Gil Galad kamen zwei Elben mit Namen Gelmir und Arminas nach Nargothrond. Sie gaben an, aus dem Volk Angrods zu stammen, doch der König erkannte sie nicht, noch einer seiner Ratgeber. 

Nach der Dagor Bragollach, so sagten sie, seien sie zunächst zu Círdan dem Schiffsbauer gelangt und mit den Falathrim schließlich vor den Orks nach Balar geflohen, als diese Brithombar und Eglarest zerstörten. Und Círdan sei es auch, der sie nun ausgeschickt habe, um Nargothrond zu benachrichtigen, da er eine Warnung von Ulmo, dem nach Manwe mächtigsten der Valar, erhalten habe. 

"Vernehmt denn die Worte des Herrn der Wasser!", verkündete Gelmir bedeutungsschwanger. "Also sprach er zu Círdan, dem Schiffsbauer: ‚Das Böse aus dem Norden hat die Quellen des Sirion besudelt, und meine Macht zieht sich aus den Armen des fließenden Wassers zurück. Doch jetzt wird Schlimmes hervorkommen. Deshalb sage jetzt dem Fürsten von Nargothrond: Schließe die Tore der Festung und verlasse sie nicht. Wirf die Steine deines Stolzes in den lärmenden Fluß, damit der kriechende Unhold das Tor nicht finde!'"(1) 

Alle Anwesenden erschraken angesichts dieser Worten voll düsterer Vorbedeutung, doch Túrin bedachte die beiden Elben mit harschen und herablassenden Worten. Er wollte nicht dulden, daß die Brücke, die hauptsächlich auf sein Geheiß hin über den Narog errichtet wurde, wieder eingerissen werden solle. Und er maß sowohl der Botschaft selbst, als auch jenen, die sie sandten, wenig Bedeutung bei, denn er schätzte von jeher die Valar nicht sonderlich und vertraute nicht auf ihre Macht.(2) 

Auch vor Círdan hegte er keinen großen Respekt, trotz all der Kämpfe, die er im Westen Beleriands gemeinsam mit den Falathrim gegen die Orks gefochten hatte. In seinen Augen versteckte sich der alte Elb feige auf der Insel Balar. Obwohl Gwindor ihm von der Großen Hoffnung der Eldar erzählt hatte, verstand der junge Adan nicht die Bedeutung einer sicheren Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Er verstand lediglich die Ehre mutigen Kampfes und stolzen Widerstandes gegen den Feind. 

Vieles sagte er in dieser Art, Dinge, die ihn nicht als weise erscheinen ließen. Und schlimmer noch, er nannte Arminas offen einen Entlaufenen und warf die beiden Elben geradezu aus der Burg, aller Verpflichtungen des Gastrechts nicht achtend.

Gwindor sprach sich empört gegen Túrins Verhalten aus, doch nachdem er geendet hatte, musterte dieser ihn spöttisch. 

"Nicht jeder, der den Namen deines Bruders trägt, spricht auch in seinem Sinne, Gwindor, Sohn von Guilin."(3)

Der Elb fuhr entsetzt zurück und nicht zum ersten mal zweifelte er daran, seiner Heimat einen guten Dienst getan zu haben, indem er Túrin hierher führte. 

Ehe sie gingen fragte Orodreth die Boten Círdans ob sie etwas von Helegethirs Angehörigen wüßten. Seine Gattin wäre sicherlich froh über Nachrichten von ihren Verwandten. Doch keiner der beiden konnte ihm sagen, ob die Familie die Zerstörung der Häfen überlebt hatte. 

Schließlich schrieb er ihnen einen Brief ohne zu wissen, ob noch jemand lebte, der ihn in Empfang nehmen konnte.

So kehrten die beiden Boten unverrichteter Dinge von ihrer Reise zur Festung unter dem Hoch Faroth zu Círdan zurück. Und sie waren gleichermaßen verwundert wie verletzt über die Behandlung, welche ihnen in Nargothrond zuteil geworden war, noch dazu von einem Sohn der Edain und mit Billigung des Königs. Gleichwohl waren sie ehrenhafte Männer und erzählten niemandem was geschehen war, mit Ausnahme des Schiffsbauers selbst.

Círdan konnte nicht verstehen, warum Orodreth, den er als einen klugen, vorsichtigen Mann kennengelernt hatte, nicht auf die Worte eines Vala hören sollte. Er fürchtete das Verhängnis der Noldor am Werk, ein düsteres Schicksal, das über den Elben von Nargothrond liege, schon in der Musik der Ainur enthalten, und weder zu ändern noch aufzuhalten.

********************

Als Gil Galad nach seiner Rückkehr hörte, wie Túrin sich gegenüber den Boten Círdans verhalten hatte, suchte er den Menschen auf und Túrin schreckte beinahe zurück vor der harschen Mißbilligung in den dunkelgrauen Augen des Elben. 

"Es war nicht recht von dir, die beiden in dieser Weise zu behandeln, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie selber fortzuschicken. Dies ist die Halle des Königs, und wenn du auch hoch in unser aller Gunst stehst, so ist es doch allein seine Entscheidung, Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren oder zu verweigern."

Túrin richtete sich auf und musterte den Elbenprinzen unfreundlich. 

"Stimmst du ihnen etwa zu? Sollen wir uns verstecken und feige in Höhlen verkriechen, wie es früher Brauch war?" 

Beinahe sofort taten ihm seine harten Worte leid, doch in den vergangenen Jahren war er zu stolz geworden, um sie zurückzunehmen. 

Gil Galad betrachtete ihn lange schweigend. 

"Warum sprichst du in dieser Weise, Túrin?", fragte er schließlich. "Warum willst du mich verletzen? Was ist geschehen, das dein Herz so sehr gegen uns verhärtet hat? 

Círdan ist seit langem unser Freund, und wenn auch nur noch selten Boten zwischen Balar und Nargothrond verkehren, so ist sein Rat doch immer weise gewesen. Ulmo spricht zu ihm und die Freundschaft des Herrn der Wasser gereichte seinem und unserem Volk stets zum Vorteil. Seine Verbindung zum Haus von Finarfin besteht schon seit vielen Jahren, länger als dein Volk hier im Westen lebt, mit welchem Recht beleidigst du ihn, indem du seine Boten so schlecht behandelst? Sie sind ehrenwerte Männer, die tapfer an der Seite von Angrod und Aegnor gekämpft haben, lange ehe du geboren wurdest." 

Er hielt kurz inne, und als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme scharf und voller Kälte.

"Und dies sage ich Dir, Túrin, Sohn von Húrin: ich habe mitansehen müssen, wie Celegorm und Curufin die Macht des Königs untergraben haben und unser Volk als Werkzeug ihrer eigenen Begierden benutzten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß dergleichen noch einmal geschieht!"

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging, ohne auf die Reaktion des Menschen zu achten.

Túrin war betroffen, denn noch niemals zuvor hatte der Sohn Orodreths ihm gegenüber in so unfreundlichen Worten gesprochen, und sein Herz war noch nicht so verhärtet, daß er diesen Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft ohne weiteres ertragen konnte. 

Gil Galad aber ging zu seinem Vater um mit ihm über die Botschaft zu sprechen, die Círdan gesandt hatte. 

Die düsteren Worte hinterließen eine ungute Vorahnung in seinem Herzen. Seit seiner frühesten Jugend hatte er zu viel über die Valar und ihre Macht von seinem Vater und anderen Verwandten gehört, um ihre Warnung nun leichtfertig zu ignorieren. 

"Und was wollen wir wegen der Brücke nun unternehmen?", fragte er schließlich.

Orodreth maß ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. 

"Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Die Brücke wird bestehen bleiben, sie war uns bisher von großem Nutzen."

Gil Galad verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht.

"Vater, du kennst meine Meinung über dieses Thema, und du hast sie bereits als ungerechtfertigt zurückgewiesen. Aber du kennst ebenso Círdan, besser als ich ihn kenne, du weißt, er würde uns nicht leichtfertig warnen! Wieso sollten wir ausgerechnet jetzt nicht auf seinen Rat hören?"

"Offenbar hast du nur geringes Vertrauen in die Krieger Nargothronds, mein Sohn. Wenn der Feind kommt – immer vorausgesetzt er findet uns überhaupt – könnte die Brücke problemlos gehalten werden."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wandte Gil Galad sich von seinem Vater ab, mühsam seine Selbstbeherrschung wahrend. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper angesichts einer alten, alptraumhaften Erinnerung. 

"So wie damals Tol Sirion?", warf er schließlich über die Schulter zurück. "Was willst du tun, wenn Sauron erneut vor unseren Toren auftaucht?" 

Orodreth ging zu ihm und legte ihm sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Ich weiß es nicht, 'Ellach. Aber wir leben ständig in dieser Gefahr, und Brücke oder nicht, wir sind nicht uneinnehmbar und werden es niemals sein."

Gil Galad senkte den Blick und nickte zustimmend. Dann wandte er sich wieder zum König um, doch er schaute weiterhin auf seine angespannt ineinander verschränkten Hände.

"Ich habe Angst um unser Volk. Es hat seit jeher in Gefahr gelebt, das stimmt, aber diese Warnung zu mißachten...es heißt, unser Schicksal herausfordern."

Wehmütig lächelnd strich der König seinem Sohn leicht über die Wange. "Was sagst du das mir, der die Wunder von Valinor und den Schrecken der Helcaraxe mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat?! Seit dem Tod der Zwei Bäume und unseres Königs Finwe haben die Noldor nichts anderes getan, als ihr Schicksal herauszufordern.

Finellach, wir verstehen den Gesang der Ainur nicht, wir können die Wege der Welt nicht erkennen. Wir können nur versuchen, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Gil Galad seufzte. "Ich weiß, Vater, ich weiß." Er ergriff Orodreths Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Dennoch wünschte ich, du hättest anders entschieden."

"Doch ich habe es nicht getan. Und nun kann ich meine Entscheidung nicht wieder rückgängig machen, ohne vor dem Volk an Ansehen zu verlieren. Auch sehe ich keinen Anlaß dazu."

Mit einem beinahe bittenden Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen sah der jüngere Elb seinen König an. "Dann sende wenigstens diejenigen unseres Volkes die sich nicht verteidigen können nach Balar, wo sie sicher sind."

Orodreth hob eine Braue. "Und wer wäre bereit zu gehen? Glaubst du, deine Mutter oder deine Schwester würden uns verlassen, ungeachtet ihrer Stellung in diesem Reich? Welche Mutter würde ihren Sohn, welche Frau ihren Geliebten in der Gefahr zurücklassen? 

Davon abgesehen wäre Círdan gar nicht in der Lage für sie zu sorgen. Balar ist groß, aber seine Äcker könnten so viele nicht ernähren. Schon jetzt sind die Falathrim auf Handel angewiesen. Nein, 'Ellach, zum Guten oder Schlechten muß und wird das Volk von Nargothrond zusammenbleiben. Bis zum Ende, wenn es denn sein muß." 

********************

Im Herbst des folgenden Jahres hatte Morgoth seine Pläne endlich vollendet, und er sandte Glaurung den Drachen über die Anfauglith nach Süden. 

Das Untier kam durch den Paß des Sirion, sich immer dicht an den Hängen der Ered Wethrin haltend. Er erreichte die herrlichen Weiher von Ivrin und zerstörte und verunreinigte ihre Schönheit, ehe er sich, von einem Heer von Orks begleitet, nach Süden auf den Weg über die Talath Dirnen machte, alles vernichtend, was ihm im Wege lag. 

Die Elben Nargothronds erkannten bald, daß dieser Gefahr nicht mit Grenzpatrouillen begegnet werden konnte. Das Heer der Orks und ganz besonders der Drache mußten daran gehindert werden, weiter vorzudringen. 

So zog Orodreth alle seine Männer zusammen, und sie bildeten ein wahrhaftig mächtiges und beeindruckendes Heer. Viele große und edle Krieger versammelten sich in der Burg und niemals zuvor war die Macht Nargothronds so deutlich geworden wie zu dieser Stunde

Dennoch waren sie besorgt. Viele von ihnen erinnerten sich an Glaurungs Erscheinen in der Dagor Bragollach, und daß es nicht Elben, sondern Zwerge gewesen waren, die ihn zurückgeschlagen und vertrieben hatten.

Dies waren die Zwerge von Belegost unter dem Befehl ihres Königs Azaghâl. Sie allein hatten dem Feuer des Drachens widerstehen können, und Azaghâl verwundete Glaurung, obgleich er dabei sein Leben ließ. Und diese Tat wurde in Ehren gehalten unter Elben, Zwergen und Menschen.

Doch diesmal gab es keine Zwergenarmee, nur eine ihrer großen, vergoldeten Kriegsmasken, die es ihnen ermöglicht hatte, dem Drachenfeuer zu widerstehen, und die irgendwie ihren Weg in die Waffenkammer Nargothronds gefunden hatte. In jenen Tagen trug Túrin sie zuweilen und ihr gräßlicher Anblick erfüllte seine Feinde mit Schrecken.

********************

Schmerzvoll war der Abschied Finduilas' von ihrem Vater, ihrem Bruder und Túrin, denn sie fürchtete um jeden von ihnen in der Schlacht und sie vergoß bittere Tränen. 

"Düster ist mein Herz", sprach sie, "denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch jemals wiedersehen werde. Der Weg in Mandos Hallen ist uns versperrt und das Schicksal, das die Menschen erwartet, gänzlich unbekannt." 

Und mit diesen Worten trat sie zu ihnen und küßte jeden auf die Stirn, und dies war das einzige mal, daß sie Túrin ihre Liebe spüren ließ. 

Dann machte sich das Heer auf den Weg, stolz die Banner von Finrod und Finarfin, Harfe und Blume, vor sich tragend. Túrin und Orodreth ritten an der Spitze des Zuges, und die Herzen der Krieger wurden von Kampfeswillen erfüllt, als sie ihren Herrn und den Sohn der Edain Seite an Seite reiten sahen. Und sie sangen, während sie in die Schlacht zogen.

Gil Galad hingegen hielt sich am Ende des Zuges, denn er fühlte sich längst nicht so siegesgewiß wie die meisten der Elben. Ihm stand der Sinn nicht nach Schlachtgesängen und er war der Ansicht, in seiner momentanen nachdenklichen Stimmung kein geeignetes Bild für einen Anführer abzugeben. 

Gwindor, Celebrimbor und sogar der sonst eher aufgeräumte Gildor Inglorion ritten in seiner Nähe, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend und jeder froh um die Gesellschaft von Kameraden, die gleichen Sinnes waren.

Langsam ritt der Sohn des Königs auf seinem Apfelschimmel über die Brücke. Als er das jenseitige Ufer des Narog erreicht hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal um, stützte eine Hand auf die Kruppe des Pferdes und warf einen Abschiedsblick auf seine Heimat. 

Die Sonne war gerade weit genug über den Hoch Faroth gestiegen, um die Tore Nargothronds zu erleuchten. Der helle Sandstein glühte orange-golden, beinahe schmerzlich schön. Helegethir und Finduilas blinzelten gegen das Licht, beschirmten die Augen mit einer Hand, und auch sie waren von dem wundervollen Morgenlicht in Gold getaucht. 

Gil Galad trieb sein Pferd an, um seinen Freunden zu folgen. Doch bis der Pfad eine Biegung machte und die Frauen außer Sicht gerieten, sah er sich noch häufig um, seine Schwester und seine Mutter betrachtend, um ihr Bild mit sich nehmen zu können – in die Schlacht und, falls es so sein sollte, in die Hallen von Mandos. 

Das Heer Nargothronds folgte dem Lauf des Narog nach Norden und wandte sich dann östlich, in Richtung der Teiglin-Stege. Je näher sie dem Feind kamen, desto stiller wurden sie, und desto entschlossener ihre Herzen.

Einige Wegstunden entfernt vom Narog trafen die Heere aufeinander. Die Elben fochten tapfer und zunächst gelang es ihnen, die Orks nach Nordosten in Richtung der Teiglin-Stege zurückzudrängen. Selbst Glaurung wich vor ihnen zurück.

Doch dieser Rückzug war nichts weiter als Schein. Schon Monate zuvor hatte Morgoth viele Bewaffnete gegen das Volk der Edain in Brethil gesandt und diese aus ihren Ansiedlungen vertrieben. Seitdem hatten Orks die Talath Dirnen besetzt und verhindert, daß Nachrichten von diesem Angriff nach Westen gelangten. 

Nun erwartete, verborgen in den Wäldern, ein zweites Heer die Elben, nahezu ebenso zahlreich wie jene, die offen mit dem Drachen gekommen waren.

Orodreth führte seine Krieger nach Osten, die Feinde zu den Stegen verfolgend, und viele von ihnen wurden während ihres Rückzuges getötet. 

Und während im Norden die Schlacht siegreich für Nargothrond verlief, verließ einige Wegstunden südlich das zweite Heer Brethil auf mühsam über die Teiglin-Schlucht errichteten Brücken und schnitt den Elben den Rückweg nach Nargothrond ab.

Als er erkannte, daß sie es nicht nur mit wesentlich mehr Gegnern zu tun hatten als erwartet, sondern daß diese auch noch dabei waren, sie in die Zange zu nehmen, befahl Orodreth den sofortigen Rückzug. Es blieb ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als direkt nach Westen zu gehen, doch er wußte, dort würden sie sich früher oder später mit dem Narog im Rücken dem Feind stellen müssen. Ohne eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit nach Westen würden sie bald zwischen den Feinden und dem Fluß gefangen sein.

Daher sandte der König einen Teil des Heeres unter Celebrimbors Führung voraus, all jene, die sich auf den Bau von Häusern und Gerüsten verstanden. Sie sollten eine behelfsmäßige Brücke über den Narog schlagen, um den Elben gegebenenfalls den Rückzug über den Fluß zu ermöglichen, sollte dies notwendig werden – und der König hegte keinen Zweifel daran, daß dies der Fall sein würde.

Orodreth machte sich keine Illusionen: die Feinde würden nicht von ihnen ablassen, ehe sie sie nicht völlig vernichtet hatten. Sie waren auf Nargothrond aus, und das letzte was die Orks bei der Plünderung der Burg gebrauchen konnten war ein lebendes Elbenheer im Rücken.

Und bei der Gunst aller Valar hoffte Orodreth, Morgoth möge die Lage der Wohnstatt am Narog noch unbekannt sein.

Doch der Große Feind hatte lange Zeit hindurch viele Späher auf die Spur der Grenzwachen gesetzt, viele Orküberfälle befohlen, hunderte seiner Orks geopfert, und so nach und nach viel Wissen über Nargothrond zusammengetragen. Er wußte noch nicht, wo genau die Burg lag, doch er wußte es gut genug.

********************

Nachdem Celebrimbor und seine Leute einen halben Tag so schnell geritten waren, wie sie es ihren Tieren nur zumuten konnten, erreichten sie schließlich den Narog. Der Fluß war hier nicht sonderlich breit, aber tief und seine Strömung mächtig. 

Celebrimbor befahl den Elben sofort, ringsum Bäume zu schlagen. Aus den Stämmen fertigte er Pfähle, die er tief im Flußbett verankern ließ, jeweils paarweise flußauf- und flußabwärts, einander zugeneigt. Diese Pfahlpaare verband er mit Balken, und die Äste und Zweige der Bäume nutzte er, um einen behelfsmäßigen Weg über das so errichtete Gerüst zu schaffen.

Von Orks und dem Drachen getrieben floh der Rest des Heeres immer weiter westlich, jeden Schritt Bodens verteidigend, bis sie den Narog erreichten, den nun zwei breite Holzbrücken überspannten, nur provisorisch, jedoch ihren Zwecken genügend. Diese überquerten sie eilig, von der Nachhut unter großen Verlusten verteidigt. Dann zerstörten sie die Bauten hinter sich, so gut sie es in der Eile und unter den unzähligen sie umschwirrenden Pfeilen der Orks eben vermochten. 

Nun, da der Narog zwischen ihnen und dem Feind lag, hofften sie auf etwas Sicherheit und Rast. 

Doch die Worte Ulmos waren nicht umsonst gesprochen: seine Macht hatte die Wasser verlassen und die Orks kamen in großen Scharen über den Fluß. Sie klammerten sich an die Reste der Brücken, bauten darauf ihre eigene Übergänge, und so viele von ihnen auch von den Fluten mitgerissen wurden und ertranken, so nahmen doch immer neue ihren Platz ein. Wie Ameisen besiegten sie den Narog durch ihre schiere Übermacht. 

Zumindest jedoch verschaffte dies den Elben genügend Zeit, sich bis an die Biegung des Ginglith zurückzuziehen und dort neu zu formieren, wie Orodreth es geplant hatte, so daß sie nun den Orks den Weg nach Süden versperrten. Und jetzt war es Mittag und die Elben konnten mit der Sonne im Rücken kämpfen, während die Orks, die sie für gewöhnlich gänzlich mieden, in Anars blendendes Licht sehen mußten.

********************

Zwischen dem Ginglith zur Linken und dem Narog zur Rechten standen die Elben schweigend und erwarteten ihre Gegner. Wind kam auf und strich über zurückgeflochtenes, seidiges, dunkles und helles Haar, liebkoste alterslose Gesichter und ließ die Banner flattern. Scharfe Augen blickten geradeaus, mit ernsten und entschlossenen Mienen und schlanke, kräftige Hände umspannten die Griffe von Schwertern und Schilden, Äxten und Bögen. Spannung lag in der Luft über der Ebene.

Dann sprangen die Orks unter großem Geschrei vorwärts und Orodreth gab den Flanken seines Heeres das Signal zum Vorrücken. Die Schlacht von Tumhalad hatte begonnen.

Lange und heftig war der Kampf. Die Elben fochten verbittert, denn sie wußten, Nargothrond würde untergehen wenn die Orks es erreichten. 

Túrin hielt die rechte Flanke, nach Osten hin, wo Glaurung vorwärtskroch, langsam, doch unaufhaltsam, während Orodreth mit dem größten Teil seines Heeres in der Mitte die Hauptmacht der Orks zurückhielt. Seinen Sohn hatte der König an die linke Flanke gesandt, dem Westen zu, wo der Ginglith einen Bogen nach Osten machte, ehe er in den Narog mündete, und der Boden naß und matschig war. 

Und es wäre unmöglich zu entscheiden gewesen, welche dieser Stellungen am gefährlichsten oder am mühseligsten zu verteidigen war. 

Doch die Elben hatten ihre Pferde nicht über die unsichere Brücken bringen können, während dies für die Warge kein Problem gewesen war. So sahen sich Túrin und Gil Galad den schnellen, wolfsähnlichen Tieren gegenüber, die noch dazu Orks auf ihren Rücken trugen. 

Orodreth konnte sich in der Mitte erfolgreich gegen die Orks behaupten und diese sogar trotz ihrer Übermacht zurückdrängen. Doch die Flanken des elbischen Heeres begannen nach und nach unter den Angriffen der beweglichen Warge mit ihren bewaffneten Reitern einzubrechen. Viele Elben fielen hier, doch konnten der Sohn des Königs und der Adan verhindern, daß ihre Fronten völlig zusammenbrachen. So schaffte der Feind es nicht, entlang der Flüsse in den Rücken des Elbenheeres zu gelangen, wie es seine Absicht gewesen war. 

********************

Celebrimbor nutzte eine Pause im Ansturm der Orks, hielt kurz inne und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es nahm kein Ende, die Orks wurden einfach nicht weniger. Die Elben waren ihnen zwar im Kampf überlegen, doch die weitaus größere Zahl der Feinde und die Unterstützung durch die Warge machte dies mehr als wett. 

Und dennoch zogen sie sich zurück, nach Nordosten, ihrem eigenen Hauptheer zu.

Doch der Sohn Curufins hoffte keinen Moment auf ein Ende des Kampfes. Warum sie so handelten wußte er nicht, doch sie würden zurückkehren, so viel war sicher. 

Er stieg einige Schritte von der kleinen Anhöhe hinab, auf der er mit einem Teil der westlichen Flanke des Heeres stand. Im Westen und Süden konnte er den Ginglith in der Herbstsonne glitzern sehen. Hinter dem Fluß lag Nargothrond, die Heimat, die es um jeden Preis zu verteidigen galt. 

Der Gedanke verlieh dem Meisterschmied neue Entschlossenheit, er warf das Haar zurück und wandte sein Gesicht noch einmal mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne zu. Vielleicht wäre es heute die letzte Gelegenheit für lange Zeit, ihren Schein auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Ein Aufschrei von vielen ließ ihn herumwirbeln und er rannte zur Kuppe des Hügels. Die Elben dort, darunter auch Gildor Inglorion und Gil Galad, blickten auf das flachere Land vor ihnen, wo der Hügel sanft zur Ebene abfiel. 

Celebrimbor kam keuchend neben den beiden anderen zum Stehen und er fluchte auf Hammer und Amboß als er sah, was dort unten geschah. 

Der Hauptteil des elbischen Heeres war zu weit nach vorne gestoßen, oder die Flanken waren zu weit zurückgedrängt worden, auf jeden Fall sah Orodreth sich nun auf drei Seiten vom Feind eingekreist. Die Schlachtreihen der Elben begannen zu wanken. 

Celebrimbor blickte sich hektisch um, doch hier hatten sie praktisch keine Männer mehr, um sie dem König zur Hilfe zu schicken. Vom Westen her versuchte Túrin zwar, seine Krieger zur Mitte zu führen, doch sie wurden selbst von dem Drachen bedrängt, der inzwischen zu alt, zu gut gepanzert und zu gerissen war, um noch ernstlich verletzt werden zu können. Nur Túrin selbst, geschützt durch seine Zwergenmaske, konnte den Angriffen Glaurungs widerstehen.

Hilflos mußten die Elben auf dem Hügel mitansehen, wie sich die Orks immer weiter durch die Reihen der Krieger fraßen, wie praktisch das gesamte Heer Nargothronds nach und nach dahinschmolz. 

Obwohl sie wußten was geschehen würde, war es dennoch wie ein Schock, als die grausamen Kreaturen jenen Ort erreichten, wo die Banner Finrods und Finarfins stolz im Herbstwind wehten und wo Orodreth und seine Leibwache verzweifelt versuchten, sich aus der Umzingelung zu befreien. 

Und als die Banner fielen, als sie alle mitansehen mußten, wie ihr König in der vordersten Schlachtreihe sein Leben hingab, da war es Celebrimbor, der Gil Galads Leben rettete. Denn er sah dessen Reaktion voraus und trat schnell neben seinen jüngeren Verwandten. Und gerade als dieser losstürmen wollte, in einem vergeblichen Versuch seinem Vater zu helfen, der ihn selbst in den sicheren Tod geführt hätte, faßte der Schmied rasch seinen Oberarm und riß ihn zurück.

"Hör auf!", rief er. "Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen!" 

"Er ist mein Vater!", antwortete Gil Galad und riß heftig seinen Arm zurück, um sich aus Celebrimbors Griff zu befreien. Der Sohn Curufins war selten so froh gewesen, seinem jüngeren Vetter körperlich so eindeutig überlegen zu sein. 

"Ja, und ich weiß was es bedeutet, seinen Vater zu verlieren", sagt er heiser. "Aber dich umbringen zu lassen wird weder ihn noch Nargothrond retten. Du bist jetzt für unser Volk verantwortlich, Gil Galad, verstehst du mich? Denk daran, was Gwindor in der Nirnaeth geschehen ist!"

Sie sahen sich an, schweratmend alle beide, dann entspannte der jüngere Elb sich tief seufzend.

"Ja, ja ich verstehe dich, Celebrimbor." Er sah noch einmal hinüber in die Ebene, wo inzwischen die kläglichen Reste des Heeres von Nargothrond niedergemacht wurden. Dann wandte er den Blick ab, ließ ihn einmal in die Runde schweifen, nahm das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe von Tumhalad in sich auf. 

Der Herbsthimmel war nun bewölkt, die Sonne nur ein Fleck am Himmel. Das Land erschien Gil Galad plötzlich weit und leer und trotz des Kriegslärms vollkommen still. Er sah in die Ferne, fühlte den Wind auf seiner Haut und in seinem Haar. Die Leere war überall, um seinen Körper herum und in seinem Geist. 

Irgendwo, irgendwie war dort der fea seines Vaters, irgendwo dort draußen wartete all das, was Orodreth, den Sohn Angrods aus dem Hause von Finarfin ausgemacht hatte, auf jenen Ruf, der ihn nach Westen und in die Hallen von Mandos geleiten würde. 

Sein Vater war fort und ein Teil von Gil Galad ging mit ihm in der Leere, Weite und Stille von Tumhalad verloren. 

Und als er sich wieder den anderen Elben zuwandte, nach diesen wenigen Augenblicken der Abwesenheit, waren seine grauen Augen hart und entschlossen. 

"Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Nargothrond." Er wies nach Norden und Osten, wo der Kampf allmählich zum Erliegen kam. "Es sind zu wenige Orks dort unten, sicherlich um die Hälfte weniger als uns über den Fluß gefolgt sind. Sie kümmern sich nicht mehr um uns, sie wissen, daß wir paar Mann keine Gefahr mehr für sie sind. Der Rest von ihnen ist höchstwahrscheinlich bereits auf dem Weg zu unserer Heimat. Kommt!"

Er wandte sich um und stieg den Hügel hinab. 

Gildor und Celebrimbor sahen ihm nach, unentschlossen ob sie ihre restlichen Kampfesgenossen auf der Ebene wirklich so im stich lassen durften. 

Wenige Schritte entfernt bemerkte Gil Galad ihr Fehlen und wirbelte zornig herum. 

"Jetzt kommt endlich! Und sammelt alle, die ihr finden könnt. Wir ziehen uns zurück!" 

Er wies auf Celebrimbor. "Du hast mir deutlich genug klargemacht, daß ich meinem Vater nicht mehr helfen kann. Und das heißt, daß ich seinen Platz einnehmen muß. Wollt ihr also dem Anführer des Heeres nun gehorchen oder nicht?!"

"Was ist mit Túrin und seinen Leuten?", fragte Gildor beinahe zaghaft. 

Gil Galad schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann ihnen genauso wenig helfen wie meinem Vater. Jetzt ist es nur noch wichtig, unsere Heimat zu verteidigen."

Bedrückt sammelten sie jene um sich, die noch in der Lage waren, den Weg bis zur Burg und einen weiteren Kampf mit den Orks durchzustehen. Die restlichen hieß Gil Galad sich verstecken und den Abzug der Orks abwarten, um dann das Schlachtfeld nach Überlebenden abzusuchen, wiewohl er wußte, daß sie vermutlich keine finden würden. Anschließend sollten sie in einem weiten Bogen von Westen her nach Nargothrond ziehen.

"Und was sollen wir tun, wenn dann noch immer Orks im Taur-en-Faroth sind?", fragte einer der verwundeten Elben.

"Dann wird es dort nichts und niemanden mehr geben, dem ihr noch helfen könntet. Versucht den Sirion zu erreichen und folgt ihm bis zur Küste", antwortete Gil Galad. "Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, wir können weder Gondolin noch Doriath erreichen. Die Talath Dirnen ist jetzt in Morgoths Hand."

Eilig machten er und seine Begleiter sich sodann auf den Weg, doch sie wußten um den Vorsprung des Feindes, begleitet von einem Drachen, und sie fürchteten für ihr Volk.

****

Fußnoten:

(1) Gelmirs Botschaft von Círdan: ich habe sie direkt aus den ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde' übernommen, II Narn I Hîn Húrin, Anhang

(2) Turins Abneigung gegen die Valar: siehe hierzu ebenfalls die ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde', II Narn I Hîn Húrin, Anhang

(3) Namensgleichheit: tatsächlich trägt der Gesandte Círdans den selben Namen wie Gwindors verstorbener Bruder. Laut Foster (im ‚Mittelerde-Lexikon') bedeutet ‚Gelmir' vermutlich ‚Himmelsjuwel'. 

****

2. A/ N

Sollten in dieser Schlacht irgendwelche gravierenden taktischen Fehler begangen worden sein – he, Orodreth hatte das Kommando, also warum seht ihr mich so an? ;)

Ja, ich weiß, dies ist ein klassischer Cliffhanger, doch ich fürchte dennoch, das nächste Kapitel wird sich verzögern. Ich muß eine Menge recherchieren und auch noch für mein Abitur lernen (vom regulären Job als Inkasso-Balrog mal ganz zu schweigen). Aber ich werde Nargothrond so bald wie möglich zerstören! (*Das* klingt nun wirklich seltsam...)


	9. Der Untergang Nargothronds

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel IX – Der Untergang Nargothronds

*******************  


****

Danksagung: meiner Miss "consider-leaving-it-out" – Nemis, der Herrin der Kommata 

****

Widmung: den vielen Tolkienianern (siehe Matt Ruffs herrliches Buch "Fool On The Hill"), die mit ihren Beiträgen in Foren, ihren Artikeln und Kommentaren im Internet viele meiner Fragen beantwortet (oder neue aufgeworfen) haben. 

****

*******************

****

IX Der Untergang Nargothronds

Die in Nargothrond Zurückgebliebenen warteten voller Furcht und Sorge auf die Rückkehr des Heeres. Helegethir ließ alle Wachen vom Hügel der Späher zurückziehen, alle Spuren und Hinweise auf die Existenz der Burg verwischen. Die Elben zogen sich in ihre Festung zurück und hofften auf Verborgenheit.

Und dann, eines Nachmittags, fühlte sie es.

Sie fühlte es, wie es alle Verheirateten in Nargothrond fühlten, wie es zuvor wenige erfahren hatten, und es war entsetzlich: das Band, das sie mit Orodreth teilte, wurde harsch auseinandergerissen, sein fea war plötzlich kaum noch spürbar für sie, so weit fort, unerreichbar. Und wie jeder andere brach Helegethir in Tränen aus angesichts der unfaßbaren Wahrheit.

Orodreth, ihr Geliebter, das Licht, das ihre Welt so lange strahlend erleuchtet hatte, war tot; sein fea in Mandos' Hallen eingegangen. 

Sie kniete auf dem Fußboden des Thronsaales, auf einem Mosaik der Zwei Bäume Telperion und Laurelin, zusammengesunken und hilflos schluchzend. Finduilas hielt ihre Mutter in den Armen, gleichfalls weinend, aber noch dazu um den Trost oder den Fluch beraubt, zu wissen was mit jenen geschehen war, die ihr gleich ihrem Vater etwas bedeuteten. Was war mit 'Ellach, was mit Túrin, was mit Gwindor geschehen?

Schließlich unterdrückte Helegethir mit aller Gewalt ihren Kummer und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie war die Königin, das Wohl des Volkes lag jetzt allein in ihrer Verantwortung. 

Mit gerötetem, tränennassen Gesicht, so unschön wie eine Elda nur sein konnte, stand sie auf und ging durch die Hallen und Korridore. Überall bot sich ihr das gleiche erschütternde Bild weinender, trauernder Elben, manche laut und verzweifelt, andere still und starr vor Kummer. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben: eine Schlacht war geschlagen worden und viele der Elbenkrieger gefallen. Zu viele. Es schien schlecht um die Zukunft Nargothronds bestellt. 

Aber es bestand noch immer Hoffnung. Noch immer wußten die Orks nicht, wo der Eingang zur Burg zu finden war – so glaubte sie zumindest.

********************

Auf der Ebene zwischen Tumhalad und dem Hoch Faroth fand ein grausames Wettrennen um das Überleben Nargothronds statt.

Die Orkarmee in Begleitung Glaurungs hatte einen großen Vorsprung. Sie beeilten sich nicht einmal sonderlich, denn sie wußten, es gab kein Elbenheer mehr, das ihnen gefährlich werden konnte. Nargothrond würde ihnen gehören. 

Einige Stunden hinter ihnen führte Túrin seine Schar in Richtung Süden. Er war in großer Sorge, nachdem er nun den Drachen und seine schreckliche Macht kennengelernt hatte. Er verfluchte die feste Brücke über den Narog, sie und sich selbst, weil er sie nicht hatte einreißen lassen wollen. Die einzige Hoffnung für die Tiefburg bestand darin, den Weg über den Narog zu zerstören ehe die grausame Kreatur den Fluß überqueren konnte. Innerhalb ihrer Mauern wären die Elben in der Lage, einer Belagerung Morgoths standzuhalten bis Boten zu Thingol gesandt und Verstärkungstruppen aus Doriath eingetroffen waren. 

Dieselben Hoffnungen und Befürchtungen trieben auch Gil Galad und seine Männer an. Sie lagen mehr als einen halben Tag hinter den Orks und konnten noch nicht einmal das Tempo ihrer Feinde halten. Denn die meisten von ihnen waren mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt und es schien daher fraglich, ob sie ihrer Heimat überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise würden dienlich sein können. Doch diese Frage hätte keiner von ihnen je ausgesprochen.

********************

Helegethir stand in einem der kleineren Ratssäle, dessen Fenster auf den Fluß und die Brücke hinausgingen. Sie konnte bereits das Geschrei der Orks hören, sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt. Vermutlich würden sie den Zugang zur Burg bald finden. 

Gerade als die Königin einige der wenigen Soldaten, die zu ihrem Schutz zurückgeblieben waren, hinausschicken wollte um die Brücke zu besetzen und deren Verteidigung vorzubereiten, kamen die ersten Orks um die Kehre des Weges. 

Helegethir erblaßte angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihr darbot.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flusses schob sich ein schuppiges, entsetzliches, ekles Wesen heran. Kalte brennende Augen voller Intelligenz, Haß und Bosheit suchten die Umgebung ab, doch es war längst unnötig geworden, den Eingang zur Burg zu suchen: die steinerne Brücke verriet ihn nur allzu deutlich. 

"Glaurung der Drache", wisperte sie, "das Verhängnis Nargothronds." 

Sie wandte sich zu dem Anführer der zurückgebliebenen Wachen um. "Geh hinaus! Nimm so Männer und so viele Frauen mit, wie du benötigst! Reißt diese verfluchte Brücke ein, ehe der Drache herüberkommt. Geh, schnell!"

Er tat wie ihm geheißen, und bald versuchten die Elben verzweifelt, die Brücke einzureißen, die sie einst so kunstvoll über den Fluß gebaut hatten. Von Bogenschützen gedeckt, arbeiteten sie hektisch, stets in Gefahr, von einem Orkpfeil getroffen zu werden, ein schreckliches Spiegelbild dessen, was kurz zuvor einige Wegstunden flußaufwärts von ihren Gatten und Vätern, Söhnen und Brüdern geleistet worden war. 

Doch diese hatten es lediglich mit provisorischen hölzernen Überwegen zu tun gehabt, während die Frauen von Nargothrond sich einer auf Festigkeit und Langlebigkeit ausgelegten steinernen Brücke gegenübersahen, einer Brücke von Noldor konstruiert und von Noldor gebaut.

Sie hatten keine Chance, Glaurung war bereits zu nahe. Als er die Brücke erreichte und die erste seiner schrecklichen Krallen auf ihre Pflasterung setzte, wichen die Elben entsetzt zurück und flohen in die Sicherheit ihrer Burg.

Helegethir nahm sie an den Toren in Empfang und für einen Moment war ihr Blick direkt auf den Drachen gerichtet und der seine auf sie. Sie sahen sich, erkannten einander, und die Elbenkönigin verzweifelte. 

Dann wurden die Torflügel mit lautem Krachen geschlossen und der Augenblick war vorbei. 

Sie wandte sich zu den anderen Elben um. 

"Die Tore werden ihn nicht lange aufhalten. Wir müssen hinaus!", sagte sie. "Wir bringen alle durch die versteckten alten Wege hinaus. In kleinen Gruppen, die Kinder zuerst, mit fünf oder sechs Wachen als Begleitung. Der Rest verteidigt die Festung, vielleicht können wir die Orks beschäftigt halten, bis sie in Sicherheit sind. Dann sammeln wir uns flußabwärts bei den Höhlen!"(1)

Weiter südlich hatte der Narog in einer Kehre tiefe Höhlen in den weichen Sandstein des Hoch Faroth gegraben, die bei niedrigem Wasserstand trocken lagen. Mit viel Mühe hatten die Elben ihre Decken abgestützt und eine versteckte Treppe gebaut, mittels derer man sie von oben her erreichen konnte. In Zeiten der Gefahr sollten sie als Versteck dienen, sie waren zwar für einen längeren Aufenthalt unbrauchbar, doch groß genug um viele aufzunehmen und vor den Augen der Orks zu verbergen.

Helegethir überwachte die Flucht, und sie fühlte Ruhe und Entschlossenheit in sich. Sie war eine Sinda aus dem Haus von Aewarn, Mitglied des Hauses von Finarfin. Sie würde ihr Volk in Sicherheit bringen. 

Mit einer langsamen, anmutigen Bewegung zog sie ihr Schwert. Das Licht der Fackeln und feanorischen Lampen wurde von der geschwungenen Klinge zurückgeworfen. Eine in ihrer Schönheit und Eleganz bewundernswerte Waffe. Ihr Vater hatte sie ihr vor langer Zeit geschenkt, und plötzlich mußte sie an die vielen Stunden denken, die sie mit Orodreth geübt hatte, lange vor ihrer Heirat. Jetzt galt es, nun kam es darauf an, ihr Können zur Verteidigung Nargothronds einzusetzen. 

Sie schob die Waffe zurück in die Scheide und begann mit ihren Vorbereitungen.

Finduilas kam zu ihr, das goldene Haar zurückgeflochten, ebenfalls ein Schwert an ihrer Seite. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, doch sie hielt sie zurück. Die Königin strich ihr über die Wange. 

"'Las, ich will daß du mit einer der ersten Gruppen hinausgehst und die Leute in den Höhlen in Empfang nimmst."

Die Elbenprinzessin blickte die ältere Frau bittend an. "Mutter-"

"Du mußt es, Kind. Es sind nur wir beide als Vertreter des Königshauses anwesend. Ich werde bis zuletzt bleiben, wie es meine Pflicht ist. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, unser Volk draußen zu führen. Bitte, Finduilas. Es muß sein!"

Für einen Augenblick schien Finduilas widersprechen zu wollen, doch dann senkte sie seufzend den Kopf. Denn natürlich wußte sie, ihre Mutter hatte recht. Es wäre nicht einmal notwendig gewesen, ihre Pflichten zu nennen. Mehr als einmal war ihr erklärt worden, was zu tun sei, sollte Nargothrond in die Hand eines Feindes fallen.

"Wohin werden wir gehen, wenn alle hinaus sind?"

Helegethir hatte dies bereits entschieden. 

"Doriath wäre vermutlich die sicherste Wahl. Gondolin...ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Turgon Flüchtlinge in die Verborgene Stadt lassen würde, selbst wenn wir sie finden könnten. Doch die Talath Dirnen ist mit Sicherheit schon in der Hand der Orks, und ich werde nicht das Risiko eingehen, all die Kinder über die Ebene zu führen. Wir werden nach Süden gehen. Zu den Mündungen des Sirion oder nach Balar."

Nach und nach machten sich Gruppen von Elben – viele Kinder in Begleitung einiger Erwachsener – durch die alten versteckten Gänge, die noch die Kleinzwerge gegraben hatten, auf den Weg aus der Burg. Die jungen Elben waren verängstigt, doch sie sagten kein Wort. 

Aber nach und nach spürten die Orks und Warge die Ausgänge dieser Wege auf. Viele Elben gerieten so in Gefangenschaft, kaum daß sie die Festung verlassen hatten, wenigen gelang es, zurück in die Burg zu flüchten. Die Noldor- und Sindar-Frauen kämpften hart um die Orks daran zu hindern, durch die Tunnel einzudringen und zumeist mit Erfolg, doch ihre Verluste waren grausam. Viele opferten ihr Leben, hielten die Orks auf, bis hinter ihnen die Gänge zum Einsturz gebracht werden konnten, wohl wissend, daß sie sich selbst damit dem Tod preisgaben. Wenige verteidigten Durchgänge gegen zahllose Feinde, bis ihnen Hilfe gesandt werden konnte. 

Es war diese Verteidigung durch die Frauen Nargothronds, welche verhinderte, daß die Burg zu früh genommen wurde und die vielen Kindern die Flucht ermöglichte.

Helegethir stand in der Großen Halle über den detailliertesten Plan der Burg gebeugt, den sie nur finden konnte. Sie organisierte Trupps, markierte diejenigen Gänge, die nicht mehr benutzt werden durften und schickte Krieger zur Unterstützung der Verteidiger. Eine steile Falte war auf ihrer Stirn. Die Orks fanden die Ausgänge viel zu schnell, sie mußten immer größere Gruppen bilden, um noch alle aus der Burg bringen zu können. Die Haupttore waren bereits gefallen und die meisten Krieger, die zurückgeblieben waren, hielten so gut wie möglich die Orks in Schach, verzweifelt um jeden Gang, jede Kammer, jede einzelne Tür kämpfend. 

Doch hinter den Orks kam der Drache und gegen ihn hatten die Elben keine Chance. Langsam, genüßlich rückte Glaurung vor, trieb die Verteidiger tiefer in die Wohnstatt. 

********************

Entgegen Helegethirs Auftrag war es Finduilas gelungen, ihren Weggang noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, beschäftigt mit der Verteilung der Vorräte und immer wieder Blicke auf ihre Mutter werfend, die sie heute vielleicht verlieren würde. 

Doch letztlich hatten sie sich trennen müssen und nun rannte sie durch einen der letzten freien Tunnel, ihre Mutter und ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassend.

Energisch faßte die Elbenprinzessin den Griff ihres Schwertes fester. Egal was sie sich wünschte, was sie fürchtete oder hoffte, es war nicht länger von Bedeutung. Sie stammte aus der königlichen Familie, und jetzt zählte nur noch, jene zu den Höhlen und danach in den Süden zu führen, deren Wohlergehen in ihrer Verantwortung lag seitdem sie alt genug war, die Pflichten ihres Hauses wahrzunehmen.

Sie erreichten den Ausgang des schmalen Tunnels. Die beiden Krieger an der Spitze der Gruppe machten einige vorsichtige Schritte in den Wald, alle Sinne hellwach, dann winkten sie die anderen hinaus. Finduilas kam als letzte, das Schwert kampfbereit in der Hand. So leise wie möglich gingen sie südwärts.

Die Ausgänge der Tunnels befanden sich an den westlichen Hängen des Hoch Faroth. Sie bewegten sich leise in einem weiten Bogen nach Süden und Osten durch den lichten Wald, um einen Bogen zu schlagen und zurück zum Narog zu gelangen. Finduilas lauschte angestrengt auf die Geräusche des Waldes um sie herum.

Im Grunde überraschten die Geräusche Finduilas nicht einmal, als sie sie hörte. Rascheln von Blättern, Schnaufen, die Bewegungen großer Tiere im Unterholz. Dies waren keine Hirsche, keine Wildschweine und ganz gewiß keine gewöhnlichen Wölfe. 

Die Warge und Orks hatten sie gefunden. 

Sie hielten die Gruppe an und schickten die Kinder in alle Richtungen davon, hießen sie auf Bäume zu klettern, sich in Höhlen zu verstecken, unter Blätterhaufen zu kriechen, wenn sie nichts besseres fanden. Gegen den guten Geruchssinn der Warge würde das nicht helfen, doch vielleicht würden auf diese Weise wenigstens einige von ihnen zufällig entkommen. An eine Flucht war gegenüber den großen wolfsähnlichen Wesen sowieso nicht zu denken, die fast so schnell waren wie ein galoppierendes Pferd. 

Als die ersten Warge in Sichtweite kamen, graues zotteliges Fell, die Lefzen hochgezogen, knurrend und geifernd, jeder von ihnen von einigen Orks begleitet, wandten die erwachsenen Elben sich ihnen zu. Zwei Männer und fünfzehn Frauen waren sie, kein ernsthafter Gegner für das, was durch das Unterholz brach. 

Finduilas hob ihr Schwert und warf einen Blick hinauf. Über ihr leuchteten die letzten Blätter der Bäume unglaublich schön, rot und golden, unterbrochen von dem schwarzen Geflecht der Stämme gegen den bleichen Himmel. Sie seufzte. Sollte sie jemals wieder die Hallen des Wartens verlassen, ob es dann ebensolche Bäume in Aman gäbe? Ebensolche schönen Herbstfarben? 

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, und als der erste Ork die Elben erreichte und auf diese lossprang, war es ihr Schwert, das ihm den Arm abschlug. 

********************

Helegethir ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen. Es war vorbei. Die Orks würden in Kürze die große Halle erreichen. Nargothrond war gefallen. 

Sie erlaubte sich einen kurzen Gedanken an ihren Gatten und ihren Sohn. Über Orodreth bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Sein fea hatte diese Welt verlassen und sich auf den Weg in Mandos Hallen aufgemacht. Sie würde ihm folgen. Früher oder später. Den Verlust ihres Geliebten zu ertragen wäre unmöglich, ein Leben ohne ihn undenkbar.

Also blieb sie, entschlossen ihr sinnloses Leben hinzugeben, um den Flüchtlingen noch ein klein wenig mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Sie wußte nicht, wie viele Orks und Warge dort draußen lauerten, ob überhaupt einer der Trupps durchgekommen war, doch mehr als versuchen konnten sie es nicht. 

Sie hoffte verzweifelt, 'Ellach habe die Schlacht überlebt. Doch das war natürlich so gut wie unmöglich. Welcher Feind würde den Vater töten und den Sohn verschonen? Nun, so würden sie sich eines Tages in Aman wiedersehen, jenem Ort an dem Orodreth seine Jugend verbracht und von dem er ihr in friedlicheren Tagen so viel erzählt hatte. 

Die Türen der Großen Halle waren so gut als möglich mit großen Balken verrammelt worden, doch jetzt krachte etwas von der anderen Seite mit Gewalt dagegen und Holz und Metall konnten dieser Kraft nicht standhalten. Splitternd brachen sie auseinander und das Geräusch ihres Aufpralls hallte durch die Gänge und Kammern der Burg. 

Helegethir sprang auf, griff nach ihrem Schwert und wirbelte herum, bereit, sich den Orks zu stellen. 

Und sie sah zum zweiten mal in die Augen Glaurungs des Drachen. 

Sei gegrüßt, Königin von Nargothrond.

Die Elbenfrau blickte den Drachen an, starr vor Entsetzen. Dann hob sie den Kopf, in einer verzweifelten Geste des Trotzes.

"Verschwinde, Untier Morgoths!"

__

Dein Volk stirbt. Es stirbt, wie dein König gestorben ist, wie dein Sohn gestorben ist.

Sie schluckte, gegen ihren Willen stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Auch 'Ellach tot! Sie wollte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, niedersinken wo sie war und sich ihrem Kummer hingeben, doch der Blick des Drachen hielt sie gefangen. 

"Töte mich schnell," flüsterte sie schließlich. 

Sie hatte den kalten Blick in Glaurungs Augen für entsetzlich gehalten, seine mißtönende Stimme für abscheulich, doch nun lachte er boshaft, und hätte sie sich rühren können, Helegethir hätte sich die Ohren zugehalten. Nichts konnte fürchterlicher sein als dieses Gelächter.

__

Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Du wirst mitansehen wie alle deines Volkes aus ihren Verstecken geholt werden, einer nach dem anderen. Du wirst die Anklage in ihren Blicken sehen, denn es ist deine Schuld, daß sie nun gefangen wurden. Deine und die deines Königs, die ihr erlaubtet, daß diese Brücke für mich gebaut wurde. Du hast Zweifel gehabt, Königin, aber du hast nichts getan. Und dein Gatte, der zu schwach für einen König war, hat sich dem Willen eines Menschenkindes untergeordnet. Es wäre wahrlich besser für dein Volk gewesen, wären die Söhne Feanors Herrscher von Nargothrond geworden. Dein Mann, Königin, hat dieses Reich in den Untergang getrieben. Du weißt es, alles wissen es!

Sie schrie auf. Ihre Zweifel, ihre Ängste, ihre Schuldgefühle, das dumpfe Bewußtsein, daß tatsächlich Celegorm und Curufin stärkere, bessere Anführer für das Reich Finrods gewesen wären, brachen sich ihre Bahn. Und dagegen standen ihre Treue zum Haus ihres Mannes, ihre Liebe, ihr Wissen um Orodreths Stärken...

"Nein! Er hat für sie gesorgt, er hat-" 

__

Er hat sie in den Untergang geführt. Er mag ein guter Bücherwurm gewesen sein, doch er war ein schlechter König. Und du weißt es, Königin!

Mit all ihrer Willenskraft riß Helegethir sich aus dem Bann des Drachen los und schwang ihr Schwert herum. Es war ihr egal, daß sie keine Chance hatte, es war ihr egal, was er ihr antun würde. Alles was zählte war die Verteidigung ihres Geliebten. 

Glaurung ragte vor ihr auf, Schuppen und Hitze und Gestank, unförmiges Graugrün und davor, in einer leuchtenden silbrigen Spur, ihr Schwert. Sie zielte nicht einmal, sie wollte nur ihre Klinge in diesem unreinen Fleisch begraben. 

An der Flanke des Drachen entlang zischte ein Orkpfeil. Er traf die Königin Nargothronds wohlgezielt mitten in ihr bereits gebrochenes Herz und ließ sie zurücktaumeln. 

An einem der Ausgänge stand ein junger Elbenkrieger. Zu jung befunden, um mit dem Heer in die Schlacht gegen die Orks zu ziehen, hatte er so gut als möglich die Burg verteidigt. 

Die Worte Helegethirs hatte er wohl gehört, doch er konnte ihren Sinn nicht verstehen, und sein Blick war unverwandt auf den gigantischen Drachen gerichtet.

Jetzt sah er sie fallen, seine Königin, seine Herrin, er sah sie fallen, hörte das helle Klingen ihrer Klinge auf dem Steinfußboden und das Geräusch blieb ihm für immer in seinem Herzen als das Sinnbild des Untergangs seiner Heimat. 

Er wirbelte herum und folgte den anderen.

********************

Die Elben in Begleitung Gil Galads erreichten Nargothrond sogar noch langsamer als erwartet, da sie vielen Ork-Patrouillen ausweichen mußten. Noch ehe sie auch nur nahe genug herangekommen waren, um einen Blick auf die Tore werfen zu können, kamen ihnen schon sieben Elbenkrieger entgegen. 

"Wir sind mit Túrin hierher gekommen", erzählte einer von ihnen. "Wir wollten uns den Weg bis zu den Toren durchschlagen, aber es waren zu viele. Nur Túrin schaffte es, die Brücke zu erreichen, ich habe noch niemals jemanden so kämpfen sehen! Er schlug sich einfach durch die Reihen der Orks hindurch, machte sie reihenweise nieder, aber er wartete nicht auf uns und wir konnten ihm nicht folgen. Schließlich kam Glaurung heraus und Túrin geriet unter seinen Bann. Der Drache hat ihn festgehalten, bis die Orks mit den Gefangenen außer Reichweite waren." 

Der Elb senkte den Kopf. "Wir haben einen Angriff versucht, doch es waren zu viele, wir verloren die Hälfte von uns, ehe wir uns zurückziehen konnten." Er errötete aus Schuldgefühl und Scham.

"Ihr habt es versucht, das allein zählt. Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf, sie werden nur langsam vorankommen und es sind viele Wegstunden zwischen Nargothrond und Angband. Wir können sie noch immer einholen. Es wäre sinnlos zu kämpfen, wenn ein Kampf aussichtslos ist. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt alles getan, was möglich war."

Es kam Gil Galad seltsam vor, diese Worte zu sprechen, Worte die richtig und passend waren, doch die auszusprechen bisher immer seinem Vater gebührt hatte. Orodreth sollte hier sein und die Krieger ermuntern, ihnen erklären, daß der Kampf noch lange nicht vorbei war. 

"Was ist dann passiert? Was ist aus Túrin geworden?"

Zitternd rang der junge Elb um Selbstbeherrschung. 

"Vor einigen Stunden hat der Drache ihn gehen lassen, doch er hat sich nach Osten gewandt, ich weiß nicht weshalb."

Gil Galad schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer kann schon wissen, was Glaurung ihm erzählt hat? Er ist alt, alt und tückisch und ich wünschte, wir wären eher gekommen oder hätten Túrin vor dem Drachen und seinen Lügen warnen können. Ich fürchte Schlimmes für ihn, doch können wir ihm nun nicht mehr helfen. Wir müssen unserem Volk beistehen, sie aus der Hand der Orks befreien, ehe sie nach Angband gebracht werden." 

Er holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, die Frage zu stellen, die er so sehr fürchtete. "Was ist mit meiner Schwester und der Königin?"

"Die Herrin Finduilas haben die Orks mit sich genommen. Sie lebte noch, als ich sie das letzte mal sah, und sie schien unverletzt zu sein. Aber die Königin habe ich nicht gesehen."

Sie fanden sonst keinen Elben – keinen lebenden Elben – in der Nähe der Tore, daher schlichen sie vorsichtig durch den Wald zu den Höhlen, wo sie hofften, Überlebende zu finden.

Die Gier der Orks und Warge kam ihnen dabei zugute, denn diese hatten bald die Suche nach einzelnen Elben aufgegeben, um sich lieber an der Plünderung der Burg zu beteiligen. Selbst die Wachen an den Tunnelausgängen hatten ihre Posten an den westlichen Hängen des Hoch Faroth aufgegeben. 

Doch die Orks sollten niemals etwas von den Schätzen Nargothronds erhalten, denn Glaurung verriet sie, vertrieb sie aus der Wohnstatt und verweigerte ihnen die heißersehnte Beute. Dann trug er alles von Wert zusammen auf einen Hort, und wie es Art der Drachen ist, legte er sich darauf, um zu ruhen und sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen, die es ihn gekostet hatte, ein ganzes Volk ins Unglück zu stürzen.(2)

So kamen die Elbenkrieger zwar aufgrund ihrer Vorsicht nur langsam, dafür jedoch unbehelligt an den Höhlen des Narog an. Ein kalter Herbstregen begann und ließ sie frösteln. Unterwegs griffen sie einige Kinder auf, welche die Orks und Warge ignoriert oder tatsächlich übersehen hatten. Sie boten ein beredtes Zeugnis dafür, was mit ihrer Heimat geschehen war.

********************

Etwas entfernt vom Eingang der Höhlen hielt ein junger Krieger Wache. Er war verletzt und erschöpft und hieß sie voller Erleichterung willkommen.

"Sie sind gestern gekommen, und", er hustete qualvoll und sank nieder, einer Ohnmacht nahe. Celebrimbor faßte seinen Arm und hielt ihn aufrecht. "Glaurung der Drache war bei ihnen. Wir haben versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch wir konnten die Brücke nicht schnell genug einreißen und wir waren zu wenige, um die Tore zu halten. Und dann kam der Drache. Seinem Feuer hatten wir nichts entgegenzusetzen. 

Wir haben versucht, die Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch die Orks und Warge fanden die geheimen Ausgänge und nur wenigen von uns gelang es überhaupt aus Nargothrond herauszukommen. Ich habe mich schließlich durchgeschlagen, ich weiß nicht einmal wie, vielleicht war ihnen ein Elb mehr oder weniger einfach gleichgültig. Sie hatten ja, was sie wollten."

"Die Königin...?" 

Gil Galad wunderte sich selbst, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang, ungeachtet des Aufruhrs in seinem Inneren.

Der junge Elb sah ihn flehend an und dieser Blick reichte im Grunde schon aus. 

"Die Königin....", er schluchzte wieder auf bei der Erinnerung an das schreckliche Bild und den grausamen Klang von auf Stein fallenden Metalls, der ihn nie wieder vergessen lassen würde. "Sie ist tot. Sie hat gekämpft, wie alle es taten und sie war tapfer. Sie hat selbst Glaurung angegriffen. Aber ich habe sie fallen sehen."

Gil Galad schloß die Augen. Er dachte an das geliebte Lächeln seiner Mutter, an ihre freundliche Stimme. Wie sollte es eine Welt geben, in der all dies nicht mehr existierte? 

Mit Gewalt riß er sich zusammen und erinnerte sich selbst daran, daß sein Verlust nicht größer und nicht von anderer Art war, als der aller anderen hier. Er legte dem Soldaten eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Du hast getan was du konntest. Gegen den Drachen hattet ihr keine Chance. Ruhe dich aus und komme wieder zu Kräften!" 

Dann wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu. 

"Sammelt alle, die noch halbwegs in der Lage sind, die Verfolgung der Orks aufzunehmen. Wir müssen ihnen so schnell wie möglich hinterher."

Doch Celebrimbor blieb wo er war. "Nein. Nicht ‚wir'."

Die dunklen Brauen des Sohnes von Orodreth schossen warnend in die Höhe. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Ich meine damit, daß du hierbleiben mußt, denn jemand muß die Leute zusammenhalten und in Sicherheit bringen. Du bist jetzt der König von Nargothrond, oder dem was von seinem Volk noch übrig ist."

"Ich weiß das alles selbst. Aber wenn du glaubst, daß ich meine Schwester den Orks überlasse, dann täuscht du dich!"

Celebrimbor faßte Gil Galads Schultern. "Glaubst du, es ist mir egal? Es zerreißt mir das Herz, wenn ich daran denke, was Finduilas jetzt durchmachen muß! Sie und alle anderen, die die Orks verschleppt haben. Doch es ist nicht deine Sache, die Orks zu verfolgen. Nicht einmal um deiner Schwester willen darfst du dein Volk im Stich lassen!" 

Ein bitteres Lächeln verzerrte sein gutaussehendes Gesicht. 

"Du hast uns selbst daran erinnert, daß du jetzt den Platz deines Vaters einnehmen mußt, hast du das schon vergessen?"

Lange sahen sie einander in die Augen. Schließlich nickte Gil Galad unglücklich. 

"Ja, du hast Recht." 

Er wies auf die Soldaten, die um sie standen. 

"Einige von euch werden die Orks verfolgen, die anderen kommen mit uns, denn der Weg, den wir vor uns haben, ist lang und gefährlich." 

Er trat zum Rand der Klippe und blickte nachdenklich auf das wirbelnde Wasser des Narog unter ihm. 

"Wir werden dem Verlauf des Flusses folgen. Nach Doriath können wir nicht, denn mit Sicherheit sind Orks auf Talath Dirnen unterwegs. Die Bewachte Ebene ist jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Wir gehen nach Südwesten. Nach Balar."

Damit wandte er sich vom Rauschen des Flusses ab und ging zu der steilen, engen Treppe, die hinunter zu den Höhlen führte. Als er ihren Fuß erreichte und sich im von der Öffnung zum Fluß her hereinfallenden Zwielicht umsah, überkam ihn eine Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung. _Dies_ allein war vom Volk von Nargothrond noch übrig? 

Es herrschte unterdrücktes Gemurmel in der Höhle, hauptsächlich von den jüngsten Kindern, die nach ihren Eltern fragten und jenen, die sie zu trösten versuchten. Kinder, Dutzende, Hunderte von Kindern, und dazwischen einige Erwachsene, Frauen und sehr wenige Männer, die ihm mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Kummer entgegensahen.

Alles in allem mochten es vielleicht tausend sein, die den Orks und dem Fall Nargothronds hatten entkommen können.(3)

Jemand trat hinter ihn und als er sich umsah, erblickte er Celebrimbors fassungsloses Gesicht. Der Meisterschmied war nicht weniger erschüttert als sein König über die Aufgabe, die hier vor ihnen lag. 

"Das sind ja fast nur Kinder", flüsterte er heiser. "Weißt du wie lange sie brauchen werden, um überhaupt irgendwohin zu kommen, von Balar ganz zu schweigen?!"

Gil Galad nickte, obwohl er es in Wahrheit nicht wußte. Ganz und gar nicht.

********************

In der Tat war der kümmerliche Rest des Volkes von Nargothrond kaum in der Lage, größere Anstrengungen auf sich zu nehmen, schon gar nicht eine lange Wanderung zu Beginn des Winters. Die Orks hatten die Kinder zurückgelassen, weil sie als Arbeitskräfte für Morgoth uninteressant waren und den Weg nach Norden wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht überstanden hätten. 

So sah Gil Galad sich plötzlich damit konfrontiert, die Eltern für Hunderte von Kindern ersetzen zu müssen, von denen ein Großteil noch zu jung war, um zu verstehen was geschehen war, wieso ihre heile Welt nicht mehr bestand und warum ihre Eltern nicht kamen, um ihnen die Angst zu nehmen. 

Überdies waren sie erbärmlich schlecht ausgerüstet. Als sie aus Nargothrond geflohen waren hatte jeder von ihnen, selbst die Jüngsten, Vorräte von Lembas bei sich getragen. Während all der Jahre, seitdem Orodreth und seine Familie in die Tiefburg gekommen waren und Helegethir die Pflichten der Königin übernommen hatte, waren immer große Vorräte des Wegbrotes in Nargothrond gelagert worden. In dieser Hinsicht war sie immer vorsichtig und vorausschauend gewesen.

Doch die meisten warmen Kleidungsstücke und andere Ausrüstungsgegenstände waren mit jenen verlorengegangen, die von den Orks gefangen worden waren. Um die Kinder mit genügend Nahrung zu versorgen, würden die Erwachsenen auf der Reise hungern müssen, abgesehen von jenem, was sie in der Wildnis finden konnten. Aber die Erstgeborenen waren in der Lage, lange ohne Nahrung auszukommen.

Doch nicht einmal mit Lembas konnten sie die Säuglinge ernähren.

Das zweite Problem war die Kälte. Schon jetzt waren die Wiesen und Waldlichtungen jeden Morgen mit Rauhreif bedeckt. Die Kinder besaßen noch nicht dieselbe Kontrolle über ihre hroar wie ihre Eltern, sie würden schwer zu leiden haben. 

Hinzu kamen die vielen Verwundeten, zu schwach oder zu schwer verletzt zum Gehen, die auf behelfsmäßigen Tragen transportiert werden mußten. 

Gil Galad ging zu einer kleinen, etwas abseits gelegenen Nische der Höhle. Celebrimbor und Gildor folgten ihrem Freund, sie spürten den Druck, der auf dessen fea lastete.

"Er hätte es wissen müssen", sagte er mit leiser, zitternder Stimme. "Er hätte wissen müssen, was geschehen würde, daß wir diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten, daß diese Brücke unser Untergang sein würde. Er **muß** es gewußt haben und dennoch...."

Er schluckte. Feuchtes, dunkles Haar klebte an seiner Wange, doch machte er sich nicht die Mühe es beiseite zu schieben. Der Anblick dieser beinahe schwarzen Strähne auf dem blassen Gesicht seines Freundes war Gildor unbehaglich und er streckte eine Hand aus, um sie sacht hinter Gil Galads Ohr zu streichen. Der König dessen, was von Nargothrond und seinem Volk übrig geblieben war, reagierte nicht darauf. 

"...Und dennoch hat er es erlaubt. Und jetzt ist er tot, tot wie all die anderen. Und wofür? Für diesen Haufen verfluchter Steine und seine eigene Handvoll Stolz!"

Gildor wußte nicht, ob er diese bittere Rede unterbrechen sollte und warf Celebrimbor einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Der Schmied schüttelte nur den Kopf und formte ein stummes "Laß ihn." mit den Lippen. 

Das Zittern in Gil Galads Schultern wurde stärker und er schluckte erneut. Gildor hoffte verzweifelt, er würde weinen. Weinen, um den Druck auf seinem fea zu mindern; weinen, um sich dem Trost seiner Freunde anzuvertrauen; weinen, um zu trauern.

Doch gerade als er glaubte, Gil Galad würde sich seinem Schmerz ergeben und seine Tränen mit ihnen teilen, holte dieser tief Luft, richtete seine Schulter auf und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Einer armseligen und bitteren Ruhe, ebenso weit entfernt von wahrer Seelenruhe wie es Hysterie gewesen wäre. 

Dann wandte er sich ruckartig um und ging durch die Reihen der Elben, die verstreut im Inneren der Höhlen saßen, die zu ihm aufblickten und für die nun er das Zentrum ihrer Gemeinschaft und der Garant für ihr Wohlergehen war und sein mußte.

Celebrimbor sah ihm nach.

"Ein König muß Selbstkontrolle besitzen, aber du hast diese Lektion viel zu schnell und viel zu gründlich gelernt", murmelte der Sohn Curufins. Er machte eine harte, schnelle Handbewegung. "Verflucht seiest du!", zischte er.

Gildor sah den Meisterschmied überrascht an. 

"Verflucht sei wer?"

"Mein Vater natürlich!"

*********************

Siebzig Krieger wurden ausgewählt, den Orks zu folgen und eine Befreiung der Gefangenen zu versuchen. Sobald diese sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, führte Gil Galad die Reste seines Volkes flußabwärts in Richtung Sirion. Ein kalter Wind kam von Norden, ein Bote des harten Winters dieses Unglücksjahres, der nun kurz bevorstand. Der junge König wußte, daß ihnen noch viele Härten und viele Leiden bevorstanden. 

Als sie mitten in der Nacht ihr erstes Lager aufschlugen, suchte er sich eine abgelegene Lichtung unter den Bäumen des Taur-en-Faroth und blickte von dort zu den Sternen auf, die am kalten, klaren Himmel leuchteten. 

"Oh Finduilas, du hast die Sterne so sehr geliebt", flüsterte er bekümmert. "Leuchten sie heute auch für dich? Oder bist du bereits unseren Eltern in die Hallen des Wartens gefolgt?"

Er dachte an die Feste zurück, die sie in Nargothrond gefeiert hatten. Kaum einer von jenen, mit denen er gelacht und gesungen hatte, war noch am Leben. Finrod Felagund, Angrod und Aegnor, seine Eltern - sie alle waren tot und hatten diese Welt kalt und leer für ihn zurückgelassen. 

‚Von allen Kindern des Hauses Finarfins sind nur noch Galadriel, Finduilas und ich selbst übrig – und die Valar mögen wissen, ob Finduilas überhaupt noch lebt. Kleine Schwester, Las, mein kleines Blatt, bitte verlaß mich nicht auch noch. Es wäre unerträglich, in einer Welt zu leben, in der ich dein Lachen nicht mehr hören kann.' 

Er wagte nicht, länger darüber nachzudenken. Sie fehlte ihm sehr. So viel hatte er in den letzten Tagen verloren, seinen Vater, seine Mutter, seine Heimat. Und was war aus Túrin geworden, der Glaurungs Bann erlegen war? Aus Gwindor, der Finduilas so sehr liebte? Wie konnte sich all ihr Glück so schnell in Unglück wandeln? 

Aber die Sterne, hell und silbern strahlend am nächtlichen Himmel, konnten ihm darauf keine Antwort geben.

Er erhob sich seufzend und kehrte in das Lager zurück. Der Wachposten, den er dabei passierte, war ein halbwüchsiges Mädchen mit großen, ängstlichen Augen. Alle jene, die fähig waren eine Waffe zu führen, sollten in dieser Nacht ruhen, so hatte er beschlossen. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sie lächelte tapfer und richtete sich ein wenig auf. 

Ein Platz an einem der wenigen Feuer war nicht mehr zu bekommen, also kuschelte er sich zwischen andere Schlafende. Überall waren solche Inseln von schlafenden Elben, dicht aneinandergedrängt in der kalten Nachtluft. 

So gut er konnte schirmte er ein kleines Mädchen gegen die Kühle ab und legte einen Arm über sie, um ihr ein bißchen von seiner Wärme zu geben. Jeder Elb der alt genug war, um seinen hroa zu beherrschen, tat dies, sie umgaben sich mit Kindern, um sie an der Wärme ihrer eigenen Körper teilhaben zu lassen. 

Doch es waren viele Kinder, zu viele, sie konnten sie nicht alle wärmen. Gil Galad schloß die Augen, er konnte es nicht ertragen, mit anzusehen wie einige von ihnen fern dieser Inseln von Wärme liegen mußten, zitternd und verfroren. 

Und er dachte an Finduilas, die sich so oft an ihn gekuschelt hatte, nicht aus Notwendigkeit, sondern aus purem Genuß. 

Der Kummer war überwältigend.

Beinahe hätte er geweint.

********************

Seit zwei Wochen lebte sie in einem Alptraum. Einem Alptraum aus Bosheit, Schmerz und Angst. 

Doch sie war die Tochter des Königs. Sie mußte stark sein für all die anderen Gefangenen. Sie tröstete, manchmal mit Worten, manchmal nur mit einem Blick. Sie durfte sich nicht der Verzweiflung hingeben, sie war Finduilas aus dem Hause von Finarfin, dem Sohn von Finwe. 

Daran klammerte sie sich in den endlosen Stunden. 

Die Orks waren in Aufregung, sie konnte ihre abscheuliche Sprache nicht verstehen, doch ihre Redeweise klang eher besorgt als wütend. 

Einer von ihnen kam zu ihr, faßte sie grob am Arm und zog sie von den anderen Frauen weg. Er redete ununterbrochen auf sie ein, doch sie verstand nicht die Bedeutung seiner Worte.

Andere kamen hinzu, schleppten sie beiseite, drängten sie rücklings an einen Baum. Sie sah sie verächtlich an. 

‚Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich würde euch meine Angst zeigen, Sklaven Morgoths?' , dachte sie. 

Doch dann sank ihr Mut. ‚Oh Túrin, warum bist du nicht gekommen? Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Túrin, Geliebter, ich weiß, daß du noch lebst.' 

Der Gedanke zog andere nach sich. 'Oh Vater und 'Ellach, mein liebster Bruder, seid ihr schon tot? Oder lebt ihr noch und sorgt euch um mich?'

Die Orks banden sie an dem Baumstamm fest.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Kindheit. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Gutenachtgeschichten erzählt, ihr Vater Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht und 'Ellach – 'Ellach war ihr Bruder gewesen. Verbündeter. Tröster. 

In ihrer Erinnerung war sie wieder ein kleines Kind. Sie war in das Studierzimmer ihres Vaters geschlichen, um sich all die aufregenden Kostbarkeiten anzusehen, die dort ihrer Entdeckung harrten. Besonders Vaters gläserner Griffel war ein Wunder. Sie selbst erlernte gerade erst das Schreiben und ihr Stift war klobig, ihren Händen und ihrem ungeübten Griff angemessen. Vaters Feder war schlank und elegant, und er konnte so wunderbar flüssig und schön schreiben. Sie verbrachte oft ihre Zeit allein damit, ihrem Vater beim Schreiben zuzusehen. 

Erst ein einziges mal hatte sie diesen Stift anfassen dürfen, und seine Glätte und das herrliche schimmernde Grün hatten sie begeistert. Doch sie durfte ihn nicht lange halten, denn sie war damals noch klein und der Stift zerbrechlich. 

Doch jetzt war sie doch schon viel größer und sie sehnte sich danach, auch einmal mit der schönen Feder zu schreiben. 

Natürlich kam es wie es kommen mußte: der Griffel entglitt ihren Händen und fiel zu Boden, wo er in Tausende Glasstücke zersplitterte. Sie sah kurz auf den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatte, dann begann sie herzzerreißend zu weinen. 

Kurze Zeit später kam ihr Bruder auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater herein. Er nahm sie in die Arme und sie erzählte ihm, was geschehen war. Er war blaß geworden und das war das schlimmste für sie. So oft war sie mit ihren Kümmernissen zu ihm gekommen und wenn er sie auch immer ernst genommen hatte, war er doch selbst anscheinend niemals sonderlich beunruhigt gewesen. Wenn sogar ´Ellach hiervon erschüttert war, mußte es wirklich schlimm sein. 

Und inzwischen wußte sie ja auch, daß es das gewesen war. Dieser Stift war ein Geschenk von Orodreths Urgroßvater Finwe, vor langer Zeit in Tirion, vor dem Tod der Zwei Bäume. Sein Wert für ihren Vater war unermeßlich gewesen, eine Erinnerung an seinen geliebten Verwandten, den ersten Hohen König der Noldor. 

Ihr Bruder hatte sie beruhigt und dazu überredet, es Vater einzugestehen, was sie sich sonst niemals getraut hätte.

Grobes Gelächter, hysterisch in der Tonlage kippend. Sie fokussierte ihren Blick und sah eine Gruppe von drei oder vier Orks, die sie anstarrten. Es war ihr egal. 

Finellach war mit ihr zu ihren Eltern gegangen, und er hatte mit einer Hand ihre schmale Schulter gehalten, während sie ihrem Vater das Unglück eingestand. Es war so entsetzlich gewesen, den plötzlichen Schmerz in den Augen Orodreths zu sehen. Sein erschüttertes Schweigen war viel schmerzhafter, als es jeder Tadel hätte sein können. Und dann hatte ihr Vater geweint, er hatte versucht es zu unterdrücken, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Nichts, nichts auf dieser Welt konnte so schlimm sein, wie ihren Vater weinen zu sehen – nicht einmal die Orks, die auf sie zeigten und sich immer wieder in Richtung des Waldes umsahen, aus dem nun in einiger Entfernung weitaus angenehmere Stimmen zu hören waren. 

Schließlich hatte sie die tiefe Stimme ihres Bruders gehört. "Ich bringe sie hinauf", hatte er gesagt und sie dann an die Hand genommen. Er hatte sie zu Bett gebracht und sie gehalten, bis all ihre Tränen vergossen und sie eingeschlafen war. Er war immer für sie da gewesen, wenn sie ihn brauchte – immer. 

‚'Ellach, 'Ellach wo bist du jetzt?'

Einer der Orks hob die Hand und er hielt etwas Langes, offensichtlich Schweres darin, es fiel ihr zunächst schwer, sich genügend zu konzentrieren um es zu erkennen. 

Und dann sah sie es, es war ein Speer, ein langer, häßlicher Speer und die Spitze war auf sie gerichtet, oh Elbereth, er zielte auf sie, er holte aus, sie wußte jetzt, was die Orks vorhatten und warum sie sie ausgewählt hatten, nein, sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, nicht so, er holte aus und sie hörte ihre eigenen Schreie, sie wollte nicht schreien, es war nicht passend für die Tochter des Königs, doch sie konnte nicht anders, oh bitte noch nicht, Vater hilf mir, Mutter, Turin, 'Ellach, 'Ellach, 'ELLACH- 

********************

Thorondor, der Herr der Adler, schwebte hoch oben auf den Winden und blickte mit scharfen Augen auf die Geschehnisse in Beleriand herab. Er sah die Schlacht von Tumhalad und er sah das zweite Heer der Orks, als dieses Brethil verließ. Kummer erfüllte sein Herz, denn er wußte, die Elben konnten diese Schlacht nicht gewinnen. 

Er verfolgte die Spur des Drachen, des widerlichen Geschöpfes von Morgoth. Und er sah Nargothrond fallen, das Heim des größten Elbenreiches in Beleriand. 

Thorondor wandte sich nordwärts, zurück zu seinen Horsten und zur Verborgenen Stadt inmitten der Crissaegrim. Es drängte ihn, jenen dort unten leidenden Erstgeborenen zu helfen, doch dies war ihm von Manwe nicht gestattet. So erfüllte er nur seinen Auftrag und wie so oft zuvor brachte er eine Nachricht nach Gondolin. 

Wie so oft eine Nachricht von Tod und Verderben.

****

Fußnoten:

(1) die versteckten Wege: gemeint sind die heimlichen Wege der Kleinzwerge, ähnlich dem, auf dem Lúthien entkam

(2) Natürlich lebten viele Elben im Reich von Nargothrond verstreut in den Wäldern und Ebenen zwischen den Flüssen Nenning, Teiglin und Sirion, nicht in der Feste selbst. Doch mit ihrer Zerstörung hörte, technisch betrachtet, das Reich auf zu existieren und die Elben verloren ihren politischen und kulturellen Mittelpunkt.

(3) Ich habe mir Nargothrond immer etwa so wie eine heutige Kleinstadt von etwa 20.000 Einwohnern vorgestellt. Und in Kriegszeiten haben sicherlich viele Elben aus dem näheren Umland dort Zuflucht gesucht. Daher nehme ich an, daß zum Zeitpunkt seines Falls etwa 30.000 Elben in Nargothrond lebten. 3% erschien mir ein reeller Anteil an Flüchtlingen.


	10. Die weite Reise

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel X - Die weite Reise

*******************  


****

Danksagung: ein neuerlicher artiger Knicks an Nemis fürs Korrekturlesen und ihre Überprüfung meiner Sindarin-Namen. 

Dank auch an Ayten für das Rezept der Ork-Kekse!

****

Widmung: Für Jaschenka, die eine wunderschöne Zeichnung von Gil Galad für mich angefertigt hat. 

*******************

A/N:

Jojo: Angrod läßt dafür danken, wieder in Orodreths Stammbaum berücksichtigt zu werden :) Allerdings beschwert sich jetzt Finwe, weil "Ur-Ur-großvater" so alt klingt...

Dies Kapitel erscheint sehr viel später, als ich es geplant hatte. Erst kam die Arbeit, das Fernabi und all so etwas dazwischen und gerade als ich soweit war, hat ff.net seine ‚kurze Pause' eingelegt...

Ich hoffe aber, daß dies Kapitel das Warten wert sein wird. Viel Spaß!

*******************

X Die weite Reise 

Die Sonne hing als riesige Scheibe leuchtend orange dicht über dem Horizont. Ihr Schimmer lag wunderschön auf dem Schnee, der in der Nacht gefallen war, tauchte ihn in Aquarellfarben und glitzerte auf dem Eis des Narog. Die Wolkendecke hatte sich gelockert und in den tiefschwarzen Flecken Nachthimmels zwischen dem Aschgrau der Wolken glitzerten vereinzelte Sterne. 

Die Luft war klar und trocken. Und eisig kalt.

Seit beinahe zwei Wochen war der Zug der Überlebenden von Nargothrond auf dem Weg nach Süden. Sie waren dem Narog stromabwärts gefolgt, darauf vertrauend, daß die verbleibende Macht Ulmos darin ihnen den Weg aus ihrer alten Heimat in eine neue weisen werde. Doch kamen sie nur quälend langsam voran. Die Kinder konnten selbstverständlich noch nicht das Tempo der Erwachsenen halten, viele der Verwundeten waren noch immer nicht imstande, selbst zu gehen und es gab keinen Weg, dem sie hätten folgen können, nur Pfade und Wildwechsel und manchmal flache Streifen schneebedeckter Wiesen entlang des Ufers. Sie ruhten bei Tage und wanderten des Nachts, um während der kältesten Stunden in Bewegung zu sein und einer Entdeckung durch den Feind zu entgehen. Feuer konnten nur selten angefacht werden, denn alles Holz war feucht und rauchte weithin sichtbar. Einen weiteren Angriff hätten sie nicht mehr abwehren können. 

Dabei waren ihre Ängste und ihre Vorsicht allerdings unbegründet. Hätte Morgoth gewußt, wie viele vom Volk von Nargothrond der Zerstörung ihres Heimes entkommen waren, hätte er sie sicherlich zu Tode hetzen lassen, noch ehe sie den Zusammenfluß von Narog und Sirion in den Wäldern von Nan Tathren erreicht hatten. 

Doch kaum einer der Orks, die in den Krieg gegen das Heer und die Festung von Nargothrond gezogen waren, kehrte je nach Angband zurück. Diejenigen, die nicht in der Schlacht von Tumhalad oder während der Kämpfe in der Festung selbst ums Leben kamen, wurden größtenteils von den Haladin von Brethil getötet, als die Edain versuchten, die gefangenen Elben zu befreien. 

Und jene die zu ihrem Dunklen Herrn zurückkehrten, berichteten nur von der siegreichen Schlacht von Tumhalad und der Eroberung Nargothronds und vom Tode des Elbenkönigs Orodreth. Ihn hatte Morgoth schon in Valinor kaum beachtet, denn er hielt den Sohn Angrods für schwach und unwichtig. Und so kümmerte ihn dessen sogar erst in Beleriand geborener Sohn noch weniger, mochte dieser auch nach Orodreths Tod Erbe der Hohen Königswürde der Noldor sein. 

Die Gedanken Morgoths galten Túrin, dem Schwarzen Schwert von Nargothrond, und vor allem dem gegenwärtigen Hohen König Turgon, dessen Aufenthaltsort ihm noch immer unbekannt war und der eine größere Gefahr schien, als es ein Haufen halbtoter Elben ohne Heimat je sein könnte. 

**********************

Gil Galad ging inmitten der anderen Flüchtlinge, dankbar dafür, daß der Schnee unter ihm bereits von den vor ihm Gehenden festgestampft worden war. Der kleine Junge, den er trug, hatte seinen Kopf müde an die Schulter des Elbenkönigs gelegt und döste vor sich hin. Ein weiterer Junge hielt sich dicht neben ihm, sehnsüchtig darauf wartend, daß die Reihe an ihn käme, um der Anstrengung des ständigen viel zu schnellen Gehens zu entkommen und sich an dem Körper des Erwachsenen aufzuwärmen.

Die Schritte Gil Galads waren langsam und schon lange jeder Schwung daraus verschwunden. Es war nicht allein Müdigkeit nach elf Tagen ohne richtigen Schlaf, die ihm die Kraft raubte, sondern vor allem Kummer und Verzweiflung. Es gab zuviel zu tun und zuviel zu bedenken, zu viele Sorgen lasteten auf ihm.

Er erinnerte sich immer wieder selbst daran, daß die Elben Schlimmeres überstanden hatten. Sie waren über die Helcaraxe gekommen, in größerer Kälte und grausamerer Umgebung. 

Aber sie waren auch besser ausgerüstet gewesen und sie wurden von Fingolfin geführt, einem der Größten ihres Volkes. 

"Aber ich bin nicht wie er", hatte er einmal zu Celebrimbor gesagt. "Wie sollte ich mich mit dem messen, was selbst unser Onkel nur unter Mühen und Verlusten geschafft hat?"

Es war nicht wirklich feinfühlig, gegenüber Celebrimbor die Helcaraxe zu erwähnen, Gil Galad wußte zu genüge, wie sehr sein Freund von dem schlechten Gewissen über den Verrat seiner Familie an Fingolfins und seinen Leuten gequält wurde. Gil Galad hatte keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten außer dem unerträglichen Bedürfnis seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, so selbstsüchtig dies auch sein mochte.

"Vergiß nicht", hatte der Sohn Curufins nach einer Weile schmerzvollen Nachdenkens über die Fehler der Vergangenheit geantwortet, "daß unser Onkel Fingolfin nicht allein dastand. Es waren nicht zuletzt deine eigenen Verwandten, die dabei unterstützten. Er hat ihre Hilfe gehabt. Und du hast die unsere."

In der Tat gab Celebrimbor sich große Mühe, die Last zu erleichtern, die der junge König zu tragen hatte. Manchmal erschien es Gil Galad, als sei Celebrimbor auf eine gewisse Weise direkt erleichtert, dieselbe Qualen auf sich zu nehmen, zu denen der Verrat Feanors die Elben unter Fingolfins Führung gezwungen hatte. Als versuche der Meisterschmied wieder gutzumachen, wofür er sich mitverantwortlich fühlte. 

Mehr als die Mühen, die dazugehörten eine Gruppe von etwa eintausend Elben durch die winterliche Wildnis zu führen, zehrte es jedoch an den Kräften Gil Galads, immer wieder in die flehenden Augen weinender Kinder sehen zu müssen, die nah ihren Eltern, Freunden oder einfach nur ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug fragten. 

Aber noch schlimmer waren die Kinder, die nicht mehr weinten oder fragten. Die still und apathisch alles ertrugen. Die sich morgens klaglos auf den mehr oder weniger trockenen Boden niederlegten, und fast sofort einschliefen. 

Einige von ihnen wachten am folgenden Abend nicht wieder auf. 

Gil Galad rückte den kleinen Jungen auf seinen Armen zurecht und preßte ihn ein wenig enger an sich, dankbar das Leben in diesem leichten Körper fühlend. 

Zweiundfünfzig hatten sie verloren. Zweiundfünfzig seines Volkes, denen er trotz all seiner Bemühungen nicht hatte helfen können, denen gegenüber er seinen Verpflichtungen als ihr König nicht nachgekommen war. 

Zwei waren den Wölfen zum Opfer gefallen, die ihnen stets folgten. Sie wagten nicht, die Elben offen anzugreifen, doch sie warteten. Auf Langsame oder Unvorsichtige, die sich zu weit von der Gruppe entfernten. Zweimal hatten sie erfolgreich gewartet. Ein weiteres Kind war ertrunken, als es sich zu weit auf das Eis des Narog vorgewagt hatte und dieses unter ihm eingebrochen war. Drei der Verwundeten waren ihren Verletzungen erlegen. Und da sich keine Ammen unter ihnen befanden, hatten sie die fünf jüngsten Kinder verloren. Sie waren zu jung gewesen um irgend etwas anderes als Milch zu vertragen, nicht einmal den Brei, der aus Lembas für sie zubereitet wurde. Gnädigerweise starben sie vor Kälte, ehe sie vor den Augen der hilflosen Erwachsenen langsam verhungerten. Und die restlichen waren Kinder, die den Winter nicht aushalten konnten, die Anstrengungen oder einfach nur den Schock, ihre Familien und ihre Heimat zu verloren zu haben.

Er hatte sie gezählt und er kannte sie alle mit Namen. Und jeden dieser Elben hatte er selbst begraben, zweiundfünfzig Gräber um sein Versagen zu bezeugen.

Er hatte den hartgefrorenen Boden mit seinem Schwert gelockert, denn andere Hilfsmittel standen ihnen nicht zur Verfügung. Nur ganz zu Anfang war ihm das wie eine Entweihung der Waffe vorgekommen, die ihm sein Vater vor langer Zeit auf Tol Sirion geschenkt hatte. Inzwischen war er sogar stolz auf die Schrammen und Scharten in dem einst makellosen Metall. Das Schwert diente seinem Volk, so wie es sein sollte. Wen kümmerte es, auf welche Weise es das tat?

Jemand an der Spitze des Zuges stieß einen Schrei aus und instinktiv versteifte Gil Galad sich, setzte das Kind ab und letzte eine Hand an den Griff seiner Waffe. 

Gerade als er sich nach vorn durch die Menge der Elben drängte, die ihn mit ängstlichen Augen ansahen, rief die Person erneut, doch diesmal waren die Erleichterung und die Freude in ihrem Ruf deutlich.

"Sirion! Seht, wir haben den Sirion erreicht!"

********************

Der Anblick des großen Flusses Sirion gab den Elben neue Hoffnung. Ein Großteil des Weges war geschafft. Für eine Weile waren ihre Schritte weiter und ihre Mienen heller und ein, zwei mal versuchten einige sogar, ein Lied zu singen. 

Obwohl ihm alles andere als nach singen zumute war, heiterte sich doch auch Gil Galads Gemüt etwas auf. Er kannte diesen Teil Beleriands gut genug, um einschätzen zu können, daß sie nur noch etwa eine Woche brauchen würden, um die Mündungen des Sirion zu erreichen. 

‚Sechs Tage', dachte er. ‚Wenn sie nur noch sechs Tage lang durchhalten. Die Falathrim an der Mündung werden uns helfen. Círdan hat wahrscheinlich unsere Botschaft bereits erhalten.'

Während der Rest aus den Höhlen aufgebrochen war, hatte er vier halberwachsene Elben nach Balar gesandt, obwohl ihm diese Entscheidung aufgrund seines Noldor-Stolzes und der Sorge um ihre Sicherheit schwer gefallen war. Er zweifelte nicht daran, daß der Herr der Häfen ihnen in ihrer Not beistehen würde. Die Bande gegenseitiger Hilfe und Freundschaft zwischen den Falas und Nargothrond waren älter als er selbst, und in ganz Beleriand hatte Círdan den Ruf, offen und freundlich zu Elben aller Stämme und sogar gegenüber Menschen und Zwergen zu sein. Viele Flüchtlinge der verschiedenen Kriege hatten ein neues Zuhause unter den Falathrim gefunden.

Plötzlich sah er in einigen Schritt Entfernung vor sich den jungen Elbenkrieger, der ihm vom Tod seiner Mutter berichtet hatte. Im Moment reckte er wie alle den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den großen Fluß zu werfen. Eine gute Gelegenheit. 

Gil Galad beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er dicht hinter dem anderen war. 

"Du weichst mir aus."

Der junge Elbenkrieger zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Königs hinter sich hörte. Er wandte sich um, errötete und gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

"Und ziemlich erfolgreich, würde ich sagen", fuhr Gil Galad fort, ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich. "Seit dem Beginn unserer Wanderung haben wir noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Mein Leben könnte von dir abhängen, dennoch weiß ich nichts von dir. Wie ist zum Beispiel dein Name?"

Der so Angesprochene errötete wenn möglich noch tiefer. "Argon", wisperte er schließlich. 

"So bist du nach einem ehrenwerten Mann benannt worden. Ich sehe keinen Grund für dich, deswegen beschämt zu sein?"(1)

"Er paßt nicht zu mir. Der Herr Arakáno – er war tapfer, er hat sich den Feinden gestellt. Ich bin vor den Orks davongelaufen, als _sie_ geblieben ist." 

Nach langen Tagen und Nächten die er mit den Gedanken daran verbracht hatte, tat der Gedanke an den Tod seiner Mutter nicht weniger weh, war aber ein vertrauter Schmerz geworden nicht mehr scharf und heftig wie zu Beginn. Kontrollierbar. 

Er legte eine Hand auf Argons Schulter. 

"Meine Mutter wußte stets was sie tat. Wenn sie sich entschloß zu bleiben obwohl es keinen Sinn zu haben schien, so hatte sie ihre Gründe. Diese müssen aber nicht notwendigerweise auch für dich gelten."

Mit deutlichem Unbehagen hievte Argon das kleine Elbenmädchen, das er auf seinem Arm trug, von links nach rechts und strich ihr durch das weiche Haar. Glücklicherweise schliefen beide Kinder und bekamen nichts von der Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen mit. 

"Wie immer du auch darüber denkst, Argon" fuhr Gil Galad fort, "es ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Und ich habe noch mit keinem hier gesprochen, der nicht dasselbe Gefühl wie du hat. Jeder von uns glaubt, zuwenig getan zu haben. Ich selbst eingeschlossen. 

Aber es ist auch noch nicht vorbei. Du hast immer noch ein Volk, dem du deine Pflicht schuldig bist. Wenn du also der Meinung sein solltest, etwas gutmachen zu müssen, dann mach es an _ihnen_ gut." 

Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die Kinder, die sie trugen. 

******************

Círdan der Schiffbauer stand am Ufer des Belegaer und blickte nachdenklich auf die kabbelige See. Der scharfe kalte Wind biß in seine Haut und zerrte an seinem hellen Haar. 

Doch der Herr der Häfen spürte weder Kälte noch Wind. Seine Augen waren in die weite Ferne gerichtet, gen Westen, dorthin, wo so viele seine Volkes lebten, Freunde und Verwandte und auch _sie_ – falls sie das Massaker von Alqualonde überlebt hatte. 

Der Schmerz darüber, zurückgeblieben zu sein und nun niemals das Licht der Zwei Bäume zu sehen, war ungeheuer und bis heute nicht völlig vergangen. Doch er hatte es niemals bereut, um der Suche nach seinem Freund Elwe willen in Mittelerde zurückgeblieben zu sein, und er würde es nie tun. Er war mit Thingol seit den Tagen der Großen Wanderung eng befreundet und er wußte genau: wäre er gegangen, wären Frieden und die Schönheit Valinors für ihn vergiftet gewesen durch das schlechte Gewissen, einen Freund im stich gelassen zu haben. 

Dennoch konnte er bis heute nicht über die Wellen nach Westen blicken, ohne eine machtvolle Sehnsucht nach den Unsterblichen Landen zu spüren. Eines Tages, so war es ihm von den Valar geweissagt worden, würde er jene Küsten betreten dürfen. Aber wann? Er wartete schon so lange....

Seufzend wandte er sich vom Strand ab und ging hinauf zu den Ansiedlungen der Falathrim, die sie oberhalb der Bucht und dem natürlichen Hafen gebaut hatten, der ihre Schiffe vor dem Wüten Osses zu schützen vermochte. 

Eine Elbenfrau gesellte sich ihm auf halbem Wege hinzu. Als sie ihn erreichte, drehte sie ihr Gesicht in kalten Winterwind, denn sie war erhitzt von der Arbeit, von der sie der Schiffsbauer hatte rufen lassen. Ihr tat die frische Luft gut.

"Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist", sagte sie. "Nargothrond gefallen, sein Heer geschlagen. Und Glaurung der Drache ist wieder hervorgekommen. Die Nachricht hat sich schnell herumgesprochen, nachdem die Boten eingetroffen waren."

Cirdan schnaubte unwillig. 

"Boten! Pah! Du hättest sie sehen sollen, Síliel! Vier Jugendliche, noch nicht einmal annähernd erwachsen. Sie wurden nur deshalb geschickt, weil sie schnell und ausdauernd sind und weil es im Volk von Nargothrond keinen erwachsenen Elb mehr gibt, der diese Anstrengung noch geschafft hätte!" 

Die Frau hielt ihre Augen geschlossen während sie weiterging, und ließ sich von der Präsenz des Elben neben ihr leiten. 

"Und sicherlich waren sie zutiefst beeindruckt, dem berühmten Lord der Falathrim gegenüberzustehen."

In ihrer Stimme schwang liebevoller Spott mit.

Besagter Lord der Falathrim lächelte leicht, doch es war ein freudloses Lächeln. Ja, die Kinder waren beeindruckt gewesen. Sie hatten verlegen und unsicher vor ihm gestanden und zunächst stockend und zögernd die Botschaft des Herrn von Nargothrond vorgetragen. Eine Botschaft, die nichts anderes als eine dringende und verzweifelte Bitte um Hilfe und Unterstützung war. Und als sie aufzählten, um was gebeten wurde – denn natürlich hatten sie es auswendig lernen müssen, es gab nichts, worauf die Flüchtlinge hätten schreiben können - da war es wie ein Gedicht gewesen, ein trauriger Gesang, einander auf dem Weg nach Balar immer und immer wieder aufgesagt, um ja keinen einzigen Punkt zu vergessen. 

Er seufzte erneut. Und doch war es nicht viel, worum sie gebeten hatten. Wenige, nur allzu wenige waren offenbar dem Fall Nargothronds und dem frühen Winter entkommen.

Síliel öffnete ihre Augen und betrachtete den Sand und die Muschelschalen unter ihren Füßen.

"Ich werde ihnen schicken was immer ich an Vorräten habe. Wenn die Zahl stimmt, die mir genannt wurde, haben wir mehr als genug - vorausgesetzt, daß nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschieht", sagte sie wie als Antwort auf die Gedanken ihres Herrn. "Allerdings habe ich Schwierigkeiten, genügend Ammen aufzutreiben. Nur wenige der stillenden Frauen sind bereit, ihre Kinder den Gefahren des Festlands auszusetzen."

Círdan, der selbst erst zwanzig Jahre zuvor als Flüchtling hierher gekommen war, als die Armee Morgoths die Falas überrannte und dem Nargothrond mehr als einmal beigestanden hatte, war nur zu gerne bereit, dessen Volk jedwede Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, doch er verstand ebenso seine eigenen Leute. 

Er dachte zurück an Orodreth, der so hilfreich beim Aufbau von Eglarest und Brithombar gewesen war und an Helegethir, wie sie den Noldorprinzen angesehen hatte, an jenem Tag ihres Abschieds von den Falathrim, und ein wehmütiger Seufzer entrang sich dem Herrn der Häfen.

Die Frau neben ihm betrachtete ihn prüfend und erkannte seinen Kummer. Sanft strich sie mit einer Hand über seinen Oberarm. 

"Wenigstens haben es ein paar von ihnen geschafft."

"Du hast recht. Wir sollten dankbar sein für das, was geblieben ist, nicht uns nicht beklagen, was verloren ging. Eine gute Nachricht haben die Kinder immerhin mitgebracht: Orodreths Sohn, Gil Galad, er hat überlebt. Er führt die Leute auf dem Weg hierher. Aber auch Helegethir ist tot und Finduilas wurde anscheinend von den Orks verschleppt, zusammen mit den meisten anderen Bewohnern Nargothronds." 

Ein kalter Schauer lief dem Herrn der Häfen über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, was die Gefangenen in Morgoths Reich erwartete. 

"Kennt Ihr ihn?", fragte Síliel und strich sich einige windzerzauste Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein, ich habe ihn niemals getroffen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, als was Orodreth in seinen Briefen erzählt hat. Und wieviel davon väterlicher Stolz gewesen sein mag, kann ich nicht einschätzen. Obwohl er nicht zu Übertreibungen neigte. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was es für den Jungen bedeutet, unter solchen Umständen die Verantwortung für seine Leute übernehmen zu müssen. Er ist noch nicht alt genug für eine solche Aufgabe, ganz und gar nicht alt genug. Dennoch muß er jetzt stark sein, trotz der Angst, der Ungewißheit und des Kummers – und wenn er sie lebendig bis Balar bringen sollte, wäre es eine bewundernswerte Leistung."

"Noldor. Sie haben die Helcaraxe im Blut." Sie zögerte. "Werdet Ihr ihn als Euren Herrn anerkennen?"

Er schwieg einen Moment. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er dann halblaut. 

Die Frau wandte ihren Blick ab. "Er ist zu jung."

"Nicht zu vergessen ein Noldo?"

Círdan war ein Führer, der tief in die Herzen seiner Gefolgsleute blickte. Er wußte, wie viele der Falathrim den Noldor Vorbehalte entgegenbrachten und nicht gewillt waren, sich mit diesen anzufreunden, mochten sie auch selbst an dem Massaker von Alqualonde nicht teilgenommen haben. Mit dem Untergang von Finrods Reich würden sie auch alle Allianzen als geschwunden betrachten. 

"Ihr solltet mich besser kennen, als zu glauben, daß dies meine Gründe sein könnten", erwiderte sie. 

"Und doch bist du nicht mit unserer Verwandten gegangen, als sie ihrer Liebe nach Nevrast folgte, obwohl ihr euch stets sehr nahe standet." 

"Vielleicht weil ich es vorzog, nahe beim Meer zu bleiben – und meinen geliebten Verwandten nicht verlassen mochte?" Sie blinzelte ihm verschmitzt zu. 

Leise lachte der ältere Elb auf. "Versuche nicht, mir zu schmeicheln! Ich bin mir wohl bewußt, daß es viel eher mit einem meiner begabtesten Fischer zusammenhängt." 

Er faßte ihre Hand und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Doch die Gedanken an jene, die bald bei ihnen sein würden, ließen dem Herrn der Falathrim noch keine Ruhe. Geistesabwesend betrachtete er den Fortschritt, den das Pflanzenwachstum einiger Gräser gemacht hatte, die an einer Düne angepflanzt worden waren, um diese zu befestigen. 

Der Schiffsbauer war weitläufig mit dem Haus von Finarfin verwandt, das Nargothrond regierte, und nachdem König Thingol dem ältesten Sohn Finarfins das Höhlensystem am Ufer des Narog gewährt hatte, was zur Errichtung des größten Elbenreiches inmitten Beleriands geführt hatte, war Círdan praktisch Vasall von Finrod Felagund geworden. 

‚Aber Finrod Felagund hat sich niemals als Herr aufgeführt', dachte er bei sich. ‚Er hat uns Hilfe geschickt, um Brithombar und Eglarest - oh, welch wunderschöne Städte ihr gewesen seid! - wieder aufbauen zu können, seinen eigenen Neffen, doch verlangt hat er niemals etwas von uns. Er hat mich stets wie einen älteren Verwandten behandelt. Und Orodreth war nicht anders. Es wäre wahrlich besser für das Volk der Noldor gewesen, wenn Finarfin und nicht Feanor der älteste Sohn Finwes gewesen wäre.'

Doch nun war jedes Mitglied der herrschenden Familie von Nargothrond, das er gekannt hatte, tot, und er sah sich gegenüber einem Mann verpflichtet, der in den Augen der Eldar noch als jung galt. Einem Mann, den er nicht im geringsten kannte und der obendrein der Erbe Turgons war, der Erbe des Hohen Königtums der Noldor in Mittelerde.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich noch einmal und sprach damit seine Gedanken laut aus. "Was immer wir denken mögen, er ist und bleibt Finrods rechtmäßiger Erbe. Ein Verwandter von uns, nicht zu vergessen. Und außerdem dem Blute nach zu einem großen Teil selbst Sinda. Wieviel davon noch übrig sein mag, kann ich nicht sagen. 

Außerdem ist es von größter Bedeutung, Einigkeit zwischen den Elbenreichen herzustellen. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um wenigstens die Reste unseres Volkes gegen Morgoth zu verteidigen. Wenn er nur nicht so jung wäre...doch wir werden sehen. Ich will ihn mir selbst ansehen, bevor ich meine Entscheidung treffe."

Sobald sie die Ansiedlung erreichten, gab er Order, alles auf Schiffe zu verladen, worum man ihn gebeten hatte und was die Flüchtlinge vielleicht weiterhin noch benötigen mochten. Er wollte mit der nächsten Flut auslaufen. Die Elben von Nargothrond benötigten nicht nur Essen und warme Kleidung. Sie brauchten die Unterstützung die das Bewußtsein der Hilfe anderer ihnen geben würde. 

Die Winde standen günstig, so daß sie bald das Festland erreichten. In den Siedlungen der Bucht lebten jene Falathrim, die für all das sorgten, was auf der Insel nicht angebaut, erzeugt oder gefunden werden konnte. Sie fischten nach Perlmuscheln, die für Schmuck und den Handel verwendet wurden, bewirtschafteten Felder und hielten das Milchvieh. Balar war groß, doch Círdan legte großen Wert darauf, daß die Insel alles Lebensnotwendige selbst erzeugen konnte, für den Fall, daß die Orks jemals die Mündung des Sirion erreichen sollten. Daher wurden nur die absolut notwendigen Dinge auf der Insel selbst erzeugt – und Sahne gehörte nicht dazu. 

Seitdem sie die Boten auf die Insel übergesetzt hatten, waren die Elben des Festlandes nicht müßig gewesen. Auf einem flachen schneebedeckten Feld nahe dem Fluß waren viele Wagen versammelt, von denen einige bereits mit Essen, Kleidung und trockenem Feuerholz beladen waren. Normalerweise konnten Schiffe selbst im Winter den Strom weit hinauf befahren, doch in diesem schrecklichen Jahr war sogar der gewaltige Sirion nahezu vollkommen von einer Eisschicht bedeckt und nur in seinem Mündungsbereich noch schiffbar.

Nachdem ihr Herr angekommen war, luden die Elben die Vorräte so schnell wie möglich von den Schiffen auf die Karren um, und bereits einige Stunden später machten sie sich auf den Weg. Es gelang Círdan sogar, weitere drei Frauen zu überzeugen, sie als Ammen zu begleiten. Während er beobachtete, wie selbstverständlich und wohlorganisiert sein Volk sich bereitmachte, einer großen Gruppe völlig fremder Elben zu helfen, schmerzte sein Herz aus Stolz und Liebe zu ihnen.

********************

Drei Tage wanderten die Falathrim flußaufwärts, bis sie auf die ersten Vorposten der Elben aus Nargothrond stießen. Diese waren samt und sonders in einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand, ausgezehrt und erschöpft, fast ausnahmslos Kinder voll Trauer oder verstörter Sprachlosigkeit, die Soldaten verletzt. Alle hatten zuwenig Ruhe und zuwenig Essen bekommen und sie sahen erbärmlich aus, selbst angesichts der langen Reise die beiden Ströme hinab.

Círdan ging fassungslos zwischen ihnen umher. Kinder kamen zu ihm, zitternd, mager, mit erschöpften Gesichtern und Augen, denen man ansah, daß sie bereits alle Tränen geweint hatten. Sie drängten sich an ihn und baten um Wärme und wollten Trost, und es brach ihm das Herz, sie in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen. Wie mochte Orodreths Sohn damit fertig geworden sein, sie so verzweifeln zu sehen, ihren Hunger und ihr Zittern, und ihnen doch nicht helfen zu können? Der Schiffbauer war gespannt auf seinen jungen Verwandten, der so unvermittelt und unter solch schwierigen Bedingungen das Erbe seines Vaters hatte antreten müssen. 

Schließlich fragte er eine Frau, die mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf einer Bank saß, sich und zwei Kinder in eine Decke gehüllt und vorsichtig an dem heißen gewürzten Wein nippend, den einige Elben aus den Häfen an alle verteilten.

"Verzeiht, doch ich suche den König."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, erschöpft wie alle anderen. Ohne nachzudenken streckte er eine Hand aus und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. 

"Es wird besser werden. Ich verspreche es dir. Wir können euch nicht wiedergeben, was ihr verloren habt, doch ihr werdet zumindest eine neue Heimat finden."

Sie lächelte nicht, noch antwortete sie, aber er spürte die Veränderung in ihrer Haltung. Ein Schimmer von Hoffnung glomm in ihren Augen auf. Dann nickte sie nach rechts.

"Ihr werdet ihn irgendwo dort drüben finden."

Cirdan folgte ihrer Geste. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den König ausfindig machte, der in dieser Ansammlung von Noldor und Sindar herausstach, hellhaarig und Finrod Felagund so ähnlich, als wäre er dessen Sohn und nicht der Orodreths. 

Er stand zusammen mit einem dunkelhaarigen Sinda ins Gespräch vertieft, und Cirdan konnte hören, daß sie sich über die Aufteilung der Kinder unterhielten. Er trat zu ihnen und neigte den Kopf. 

"Mein König, ich grüße Euch."

Orodreths Sohn errötete, sah zu Boden und seufzte.

"Siebzehn", meinte sein Gesprächspartner trocken. 

Cirdan blickte verwirrt vom einem zum anderen. 

"Ihr seid der Siebzehnte heute, dem das passiert", erklärte der Sinda. Es zuckte ein ganz klein wenig um seine Mundwinkel. Und dann wandte er sich Cirdan voll zu, plötzlich aufrecht und selbstbewußt, trotz seiner überdeutlichen Erschöpfung.

"Ich bin Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad aus dem Haus von Finarfin. Ich grüße euch, Cirdan der Schiffsbauer, Herr der Häfen, Lord von Balar." Er neigte leicht den Kopf wie gegenüber einem Gleichgestellten.

Einen Herzschlag lange starrte der alte Elb einfach nur diesen dunklen, unauffälligen Elben an, der dem Rest seiner Familie so unähnlich war. Da war nichts von Finrods Ausstrahlung an ihm, nichts von Aegnors feuriger Leidenschaft oder Angrods gebieterischer Haltung. 

Dann wurde ihm bewußt, was der andere gerade gesagt hatte.

"Nicht länger Herr der Häfen", antwortete er leise. "Brithombar und Eglarest sind zerstört. Es gibt keine Häfen mehr zu beherrschen." 

"Und doch habt Ihr mich als König begrüßen wollen, obwohl es weder ein Reich noch", Gil Galad warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, "ein Volk von Nargothrond gibt, dessen König ich sein könnte."

Er sagte dies ganz ruhig, und Cirdan war sich sicher, daß Orodreths Sohn mit diesen Worten vielleicht seinen Rang, nicht aber das Verantwortungsbewußtsein für die Elben seiner Heimat abgelegt hatte. Dies war der Erbe der Hohen Königswürde...

Plötzlich erschien es ihm, als heilte er etwas unglaublich Kostbares in den Händen und er wußte, daß er eine Vorahnung des Kommenden empfing. Auf diesen Elben mußte er achten, ihn beschützen, um ihres Volkes willen. Und weil er ihn auf anhieb mochte. 

"Da irrt Ihr Euch", sagte er laut. "Niemand kann bestimmen, wie viele nötig sind, um ein Volk zu bilden. Solange einer von ihnen lebt, seid Ihr sein König."

Gil Galad verzog die Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln. 

"Das mag sein. Nun gut, als König von Nargothrond danke ich Euch für die schnelle Hilfe. Insbesondere für die Ammen. So werden wir vielleicht ich noch mehr von den Kindern verlieren."

Noch mehr?!

"Wieviele...?" Cirdan wagte nicht, die Frage voll auszusprechen. 

Zwar holte der junge König Luft, wie um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, doch dann preßte er die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

Es ging nicht. Es tat zu sehr weh, darüber zu sprechen. 

"Zweiundfünfzig insgesamt", murmelte Gildor schließlich mit einem mitfühlenden Blick auf seinen Freund. Wozu ihn diese grausame Zahl aussprechen lassen?

Und dann geschah etwas, das dem Herrn der Falathrim seltsam vorkam, den Elben Nargothronds jedoch inzwischen ein schmerzvoll vertrauter Anblick war: Gil Galad holte tief Luft, richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf – und der Kummer wurde mit Gewalt irgendwo tief in seinem fea begraben. Selbst ohne den jungen Elben genauer zu kennen konnte Cirdan doch ermessen, daß dies nicht gesund war, nicht der richtige Weg sein konnte, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen.

Gil Galad wies auf seinen Freund. "Dies ist Gildor Inglorion, einer, der seinen epesse wirklich verdient hat."

Einen Moment lang hielt der alte Elb inne, auf mehr wartend, ehe er Gildor schließlich freundlich begrüßte. Er wußte, was dieses Schweigen zu bedeuten hatte.

‚Kein Haus zu dem sich der Junge bekennt. Also stammt er von jenen Noldor ab, die in Alqualonde mitgekämpft und sich danach von Feanor und ihren eigenen Taten abgewandt haben.' 

Er war vielen Elben aus solchen Familien begegnet, die mit ihren Häusern auch ihre Untaten oder die ihrer Vorväter hinter sich lassen wollten.

"Ihr habt viel durchgemacht und viel erreicht", sagte er dann vorsichtig, "Ihr solltet etwas ruhen...."

"Nein!", kam sofort die heftige Antwort. Dann entspannte Gil Galad sich. "Ich will erst alle untergebracht haben. Auf ein paar Tage kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an."

Mit einem mal empfand Círdan mehr als nur Mitleid für seinen jungen Verwandten. Ein intensives Gefühl des Beschützenwollens überkam ihn, vielleicht sogar ein Hauch väterlicher Fürsorge, und ohne recht nachzudenken faßte er den König von Nargothrond am Arm und zog ihn ein wenig beiseite. 

"Sehr schön gesprochen, wirklich. Doch meinst du, das würde deinen Leuten helfen? Wir sind selbst Flüchtlinge, wir wissen, was sie jetzt brauchen, und es ist nicht notwendig, daß du dich selbst um all das kümmerst. Du wirst deine Kraft noch für andere Dinge benötigen!"

Wenn Gil Galad die plötzlich so vertrauliche Anrede aufgefallen war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

"Und was sollte ich Eurer Meinung nach tun? Mich hinsetzen und darüber nachdenken, was die Orks...was sie meiner Schwester gerade antun?"

Der Ältere runzelte die Stirn und die Erkenntnis traf ihn unvermittelt und schmerzhaft. 

‚Er will sich nur von den Sorgen ablenken. O Elbereth, wieviel wurde ihm zugemutet? Wie lange hält er sich schon auf diese Weise aufrecht?'

"Du solltest dennoch versuchen, etwas Ruhe zu finden", sagte er laut. "Wir müssen abwarten, welche Nachrichten uns erreichen und dies wird nicht eher geschehen, nur weil du dir keinen Schlaf gönnst. Viele deines Volkes sind in einer ähnlichen Lage. Geh zu ihnen, nimm ihren Trost an. Mehr habt ihr nicht."

Er sprach bewußt härter und unfreundlicher, als ihm zumute war. Eigentlich drängte es ihn danach, diesen jungen, so schwer an fea wie Körper verletzten Elben tröstend zu umarmen. Doch die Noldor hatten ihren eigenen Stolz und er wußte nicht, wie der König von Nargothrond so ein Verhalten seitens eines praktisch Unbekannten aufnehmen würde, selbst wenn es sich um einen älteren Verwandten handelte. 

Er blickte in die grauen Augen Gil Galads. 

"Geh zu ihnen. Die Kinder brauchen dich", drängte er noch einmal. 

Schließlich seufzte der junge Elb tief und wandte sich tatsächlich ab, einigen Kindern zu, die ihm sogleich entgegenkamen. Círdan beobachtete, wie er sie an sich drückte, ihr Haar streichelte, leise auf sie einredete und mit großer Geduld ihre Tränen trocknete. 

‚Und wer wird seine trocknen?', fragte er sich bekümmert.

******************

Obwohl der Abend bereits hereingebrochen war, schlug Círdan vor, in dieser Nacht nicht weiterzuwandern. Die Wälder ringsum waren frei von Orks, und die Elben aus Balar hatten genügend Feuerholz und Decken gebracht, um der Kälte zu widerstehen. Am nächsten Tag konnten sie weitergehen, mit den Wagen für die Kinder und Verletzten würden sie ohnehin schneller vorankommen.

So kamen die Elben Nargothronds nun zum ersten mal seit vielen Tagen wieder in den Genuß ausreichenden Essens und warmer Decken. Auch wenn ersteres für manche eine neue Erfahrung darstellte. Die Falathrim hatten mitgebracht was immer leicht zu transportieren war, doch die Elben aus dem Binnenland kannten weder geräucherten Seefisch noch eingelegte Muscheln oder Seetang. 

Cirdan beobachtete, wie Gil Galad der neben ihm sitzenden Elbenfrau – einer der Ammen der Falathrim – das Baby abnahm, das sie gerade genährt hatte und es mit geübten Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß zurechtrückte. 

"Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte er ihn, um überhaupt ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. 

Langsam hob der Elbenkönig den Kopf, die dunklen Augen noch immer erfüllt von Trauer und Besorgnis, doch auch mit einer kleinen Spur Frieden darin.

"Wir wissen es nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie heißt, wie alt sie ist oder wer ihre Eltern waren. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob sie aus Nargothrond stammt, oder aus einer der Familien, die lediglich dort Zuflucht gesucht haben. Sie hat ihre ganze Familie verloren, ihre gesamte Herkunft, nicht allein ihre Eltern. Wir nennen sie Ergaladh. Es gibt mehrere solcher Kinder wie sie, Eriell, Ereirion, Ernaergon...sie alle haben von uns Namen erhalten, die uns daran gemahnen sollen, dass wir lediglich ihre Pflegeeltern sind."(2)

Sie saßen an diesem Abend noch lange zusammen, und Círdan fragte Gil Galad vieles, ließ ihn erzählen, von glücklicheren Zeiten wie auch vom Untergang seiner Heimat. Er hoffte, wenn der Jüngere aussprach, was ihn quälte, würde er den Schmerz vielleicht leichter ertragen können. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Bemühungen erfolgreich waren. 

Und nach einiger Zeit versank er einfach in der Betrachtung seines jüngeren Verwandten. Er lauschte der dunklen, warmen Stimme und ließ sich von dessen fließender, ausdrucksstarker Gestik gefangen nehmen, in der er Helegethirs Körpersprache wiederfand. Sprachmelodie und Sprachrhythmus erschienen ihm ungewohnt, aber angenehm. Er hätte noch lange sitzen und einfach nur zuhören und zusehen mögen. 

Als sie sich schließlich zum Schlaf niederlegten, forschte der ältere Elb nach seinen Gefühlen und fand überraschenderweise eine starke Zuneigung zu Orodreths Sohn.

‚Gil Galad haben sie dich genannt', dachte er. ‚Nun, ich werde den Stern wieder zum Strahlen bringen, koste es was es wolle.'

****

Fußnoten:

(1) der Hintergrund des Namens ‚Argon': in Band 12 der ‚History of Middle Earth' (‚The Peoples of Middle Earth') wird in dem Kapitel ‚The Shibboleth of Fëanor' im Teil ‚The Names of Finwë's Descendants' über Arákano, einen Sohn Fingolfins, ausgesagt: 

__

"Arakáno was the tallest of the brothers and the most impetuous, but his name was never changed to Sindarin form, for he perished in the first battle of Fingolfin's host with the Orks [kein Schreibfehler, es heißt tatsächlich 'Orks', A.d.A.], the Battle of the Lammoth (but the Sindarin form Argon was often later given as a name by Ñoldor and Sindar in memory of his valour)."

Obwohl Arákano kaum als ‚offizielles' Mitglied von Finwes Familie betrachtet werden kann, habe ich ihn dennoch eingebracht, da ich diesen Sohn von Fingolfin schlichtweg mag (wie auch Fingolfins Schwester Lalwen, von der noch später zu berichten sein wird).

(2) Namensübersetzungen:

Síliel: die Strahlende

Ergaladh: einsamer Baum

Eriell: einsames Mädchen

Ereirion: einsame Blume

Ermerilin: einsame Nachtigall

****

2. A/ N

Mein Sindarin ist noch ‚kreativer' als meine Kenntnisse des Englischen, aber dennoch bin ich mir im klaren darüber, dass die Vorsilbe ‚er' eigentlich ‚allein' und nicht ‚einsam' bedeutet. 

Ich habe sie dennoch verwendet, da von den Elben gesagt wurde, sie hätten um des schöneren Klanges willen Grammatik etc. bei der Namensgebung zurückgestellt. Nochmals Dank an Nemis, die mir dabei geholfen und die Korrektheit der Übersetzungen überprüft hat. 

Jedweder Hinweis oder Hilfe ist natürlich dennoch willkommen.


	11. Balar

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel XI – Balar

*******************  


****

Danksagung: an Nemis, weil sie ihren leicht verdrehten Verstand auf das Korrekturlesen gerichtet hat.

****

Widmung: jenen, die das vergangene Wochenende so wundervoll gemacht haben: Ute und Nemis, Jaschenka und Arnold, Sam und Luna, Snuitje und Dobby, die knabbernden Fische, die Kiwis, weil sie leckeren Wein machen und die Orks, weil sie leckere Spieße ergeben...

*******************

A/N:

Zu Beginn habe ich einige rasche Szenenwechsel eingebaut. Es ist eine Art Experiment und ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Falls ihr euch beim Lesen wie ein Pingpongball fühlt – genau das hatte ich beabsichtigt... *böse lach*

*******************

XI Balar

Die Herrin Melian schritt allein durch den Wald von Region. Das Herz war ihr schwer und silberne Tränen rannen ihre weißen Wangen herab. Ein großes Unheil stand bevor, sie spürte es, Schmerz und Kummer standen den Elben Beleriands bevor. Der Untergang war nahe.

Sie erreichte die Lichtung, von der sie zuvor aufgebrochen war. Die Sonne ging bereits im Osten über den Ered Lindon auf und ließ die Baumspitzen golden aufleuchten. Die Sterne verblaßten. 

Leise ließ sie sich unter den weit überhängenden Ästen einer Kastanie neben dem dort schlafenden Elben nieder und strich ihm mit einer federleichten Berührung über das silbrige Haar. Er lächelte im Schlaf, erwachte jedoch nicht. 

‚Elwe, Liebster, ich wünschte, ich könnte das Unglück länger von uns fernhalten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Volk der Eglath länger beschützen', wisperte sie, während sie liebevoll sein friedvolles Gesicht betrachtete. ‚So lange haben wir sie behütet, doch bald wird das vorbei sein. Es hat begonnen, das Schicksal der Noldor wird sich bald erfüllen. Ich habe es selbst gesungen, in der Musik vor dem Anbeginn der Welt.'

Elwe Singollo, auch Thingol Graumantel genannt, König der Sindar Beleriands, spürte lediglich die liebevolle Präsenz seiner Gattin in seinem fea. Eingehüllt in das Bewußtsein um Liebe und Nähe schlief er ruhig und für diesen Moment sorgenfrei.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand in Gondolin, weit nordwestlich vom Wald von Region, eine einsame Gestalt auf der Brüstung eines der weißen Türme. Heftiger Regen ging nieder, und über den nahen Gipfeln der Crissaegrim tobte sich ein Gewitter aus. 

Doch Idril Celebrindal achtete nicht darauf, noch wich sie vor dem Regen zurück, der sie schon längst durchnäßt hatte. Sie wandte ihr erhitztes Gesicht den kühlenden Tropfen entgegen, dankbar für die Berührung von Ulmos Wassern auf ihrer Haut. 

Es fühlte sich beruhigend an.

Lebendig. 

Ein Traum hatte sie aufgeschreckt und aus ihrer Kammer, in der sie zu ersticken vermeinte, in den Regen getrieben. Seit neun beunruhigenden Nächten immer wieder derselbe Traum. Seitdem der Adler die Nachricht gebracht hatte, daß das Heer von Nargothrond besiegt worden und das Reich selbst untergegangen war. In der folgenden Nacht hatte sie zum ersten mal diesen Traum gehabt. 

In ihm stand sie auf weichem, unebenem Boden. Sie wußte, daß es sich um Sand handeln mußte, doch sehen konnte sie ihn nicht. Sie glaubte sich am Meer, doch weder sah sie die Wellen, noch hörte sie die Rufe von Möwen oder nahm den Geruch von Salz in der Luft wahr. 

Sie schaute sich um, sie suchte jemanden, und erst als sie ihn sah wurde ihr bewußt, daß es der junge Edain war, Tuor, den sie gesucht hatte. Obwohl sie nicht hätte sagen können warum er, der erst vor wenigen Monaten als Bote Ulmos nach Gondolin gekommen war, so wichtig für sie sein sollte, daß sie ein Gefühl des Verlustes und Unruhe ohne ihn an ihrer Seite und nun Erleichterung bei seinem Anblick empfand.

Er stand einige Schritte abseits von ihr und unterhielt sich mit einem dunkelhaarigen Elben, den sie nicht kannte. Sie ging eilig zu ihnen, der Elb sah auf und als der Blick aus den dunkelgrauen Augen sie traf, war da etwas von Erkennen, als solle sie diesen Elben kennen, obwohl sie sich sicher war, ihm noch niemals zuvor begegnet zu sein. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich verstanden, getröstet – wieso sie traurig sein sollte, konnte sie nicht sagen – und beschützt. 

Jede Nacht träumte sie von diesen beiden Männern, und es hinterließ sie jedes mal unruhig und aufgewühlt, doch die Tochter des Hohen Königs verstand diesen quälenden Traum nicht. 

********************

Am folgenden Morgen nahmen die Elben aus Nargothrond, geführt und ermuntert von den Falathrim, ihre Wanderung erneut auf. Círdan hielt sich stets in Gil Galads Nähe, und auch wenn der jüngere Elb es nicht offen aussprach, so war er doch froh über diese Gesellschaft. Círdans ruhige Ausstrahlung tat ihm gut, und er wußte viel Interessantes über das Leben am Meer, die Tiere und Pflanzen, das Wetter und auch die Gefahren zu berichten. Dinge, die er selbst bald würde wissen müssen. 

Dennoch verhielt er sich weiterhin zurückhaltend. Es war nicht so, daß er irgendwelches Misstrauen gegenüber Círdan hegte. Weit davon entfernt, drängte es ihm, dem alten Elb seine Sorgen und Kümmernisse anzuvertrauen und dessen Rat einzuholen. Der Herr der Häfen besaß viel Erfahrung darin, ein Volk zu leiten und zu beschützen, mehr als er selbst jemals zu erwerben erhoffen konnte. 

Doch auch wenn Círdan sicherlich anders war als Túrin oder gar Celegorm und Curufin, so erinnerte Gil Galad sich doch nur allzu deutlich daran, wohin es führen konnte, wenn der Herr eines Volkes nicht absolut selbstständig seine Entscheidungen traf. Die Fehler der Vergangenheit konnte er nicht wiedergutmachen, doch er würde aus ihnen lernen und sie nicht noch einmal begehen. 

‚Und außerdem – welchen Sinn hätte es, Freundschaft mit ihm zu schließen?', dachte er sehr oft, wie um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. ‚Beleriand ist hier im Süden kaum weniger gefahrvoll als im Norden. Warum noch einmal riskieren, jemanden zu verlieren der mir etwas bedeutet?'

Doch während er einen Seitenblick auf seinen Begleiter warf, der gerade von der Stille über den Wassern, von der unendlichen Weite und Freiheit auf dem Ozean erzählte, den Blick in eine unklare Ferne gerichtet, ahnte Gil Galad bereits, daß dies nicht leicht werden würde. 

"Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir nach unserer Ankunft auf Balar Boten an Doriath und Gondolin senden", sagte Círdan eine Weile später, als sie die Bäume von Nan Tathren bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf weites, offenes Land kamen. 

Gil Galad wickelte seinen Mantel enger um seine Schultern und warf einen mißbilligenden Blick auf den Himmel, wo eine dichte Wolkendecke weiteren Schneefall ankündigte. 

"Ich danke Euch, aber nein. Es ist gefährlich. Wen sollte ich ein solches Risiko eingehen lassen? Doriath ist weit entfernt, und wenn mein Vater wußte, wie Nachrichten an den Hohen König Turgon gesendet werden können, so hat er es mir nicht gesagt." 

"Es ist möglich. Und ich weiß auch wie. Doch selbst von den Anführern unseres Volkes wissen es nur wenige und ich werde hier nicht darüber sprechen. Je geheimer es bleibt, um so besser für uns alle.", antwortete Círdan ernst. "Und es gibt noch andere Wege nach Doriath als über die Talath Dirnen."

"Dennoch – wir sind einfach zu wenige. Ich werde mein Volk auch nicht eines einzigen seiner Mitglieder berauben."

Der ältere Elb lächelte. "Ich werde einen meiner Boten senden. Sie kennen sich aus und wissen, welche Wege sie nehmen müssen, um den Orks auszuweichen." 

Er klopfte dem König leicht auf die Schulter. 

"Gebt die Hoffnung noch nicht auf. Viele die entkommen sind, mögen noch immer durch die Wälder streifen. Sie werden bald erfahren, wo sie ihr Volk finden können. Und einige haben es vielleicht sogar bis nach Doriath geschafft." 

Gil Galad antwortete nicht, aber das dankbare Lächeln, das er seinem Begleiter zuwarf, so schwach es auch war, enthielt bereits ein wenig unterschwellige, halb unterdrückte Zuneigung. 

Im verborgenen Reich Doriaths lauschte in diesem Moment König Thingol Graumantel dem Bericht zweier vollkommen erschöpfter, verletzter und völlig verstörter Elben, die einige Tage zuvor an den Grenzen aufgegriffen worden waren. Sie erzählten ihm von der Schlacht von Tumhalad, aus der sie wie durch ein Wunder lebend entkommen waren, von den Orks, die aus dem Süden gekommen waren ohne daß die Elben hätten sagen können woher, und von dem Auftauchen von Glaurung dem Drachen. 

Die Herrin Melian runzelte die Stirn, ihre Augen dunkel vor Besorgnis. 

"Dies ist in der Tat ein großes Unglück, und hoffen wir, daß kein noch größeres daraus entsteht." 

Sie hielt inne und schien einer Melodie zuzuhören, die sie allein hören konnte. 

"Doch ihr sagtet, euer König sei gefallen. Was ist mit seinem Sohn Gil Galad?"

"Er war nicht bei König Orodreth, als die Orks unsere Reihen durchbrachen. Und die Schlacht klang zuerst an den Ufern des Ginglith ab, wo er kämpfte. Ich kann es nicht sicher sagen, doch es ist möglich, daß er entkommen konnte."

Melian nickte stumm, und Thingol spürte genau ihre große Erleichterung. Er fragte sich, ob diese wirklich allein verwandtschaftlicher Fürsorge entsprang.

Nach einer kleinen Pause sprach der Herr der Häfen noch einmal. "Was ist mit Maedhros? Er sollte es ebenfalls erfahren."

"Vermutlich hat er ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wer die Nachfolge Turgons antreten wird", meinte Gil Galad und verzog das Gesicht. "Aber wenn es allein nach mir ginge, könnte er bis in alle Ewigkeit in Thargelion hocken bleiben. Mein Vater hat entschieden, daß keine Freundschaft mehr zwischen dem Haus von Finarfin und dem Haus von Feanor sein solle, und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre – Maedhros hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Celebrimbor darüber zu benachrichtigen, ob er ihn weiterhin zu seinem Haus zugehörig betrachtet oder nicht. Seine Verwandten scheinen ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren." 

Ärgerlich warf der König eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

"Aber er ist ein König der Noldor und Herr eines Hauses, also sollte er benachrichtigt werden."

Daher erhielt – viele Wochen später – Maedhros, ältester Sohn Feanors und Oberhaupt seines Hauses, eine Botschaft aus Balar. Der Überbringer der Nachricht erreichte die Festung am späten Abend und abgesehen von Maedhros selbst waren nur drei andere Männer anwesend, sie zu hören: seine Brüder Maglor, Celegorm und Curufin. 

In Doriath erbat Mablung von der Schweren Hand die Erlaubnis seines Königs, selbst nach Nargothrond zu gehen, um Neuigkeiten über das Nachbarreich einzuholen. 

Doch Thingol wollte ihm dies nicht gestatten. 

"Wir haben bereits Beleg Cúthalion verloren. Noch mehr solcher Verluste kann das Volk der Eglath sich nicht leisten." 

Er blickte Melian an, die die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem stummen Nicken beantwortete, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Krieger vor ihm zu. 

"Wir werden früh genug erfahren, was mit der Burg geschehen ist. Wenn sie überleben, werden sie uns benachrichtigen, und wenn nicht...selbst du, mein Freund, kannst nicht gegen einen Drachen kämpfen."

Maedhros las den Brief eine Weile konzentriert und mit besorgter Miene.

"Es geht um Nargothrond", sagte er schließlich. 

Celegorm verzog das Gesicht. "Und warum senden sie ihre Nachrichten jetzt über Balar? Was hat uns der Bücherwurm mitzuteilen, das er den Teleri zuerst erzählen will?"

Seit ihrer Vertreibung aus der Burg am Narog hatte weder Celegorm noch Curufin Orodreths Namen je wieder laut ausgesprochen. Ebensowenig den Celebrimbors. 

Maedhros sah seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. 

"Ich denke, es wäre ein wenig mehr Respekt Orodreth gegenüber angebracht – als unserem Vetter, Herrn des Hauses von Finarfin und König des Reiches von Nargothrond."

"Ein Reich, aus dem er deine Brüder vertrieben hat, was du zu vergessen scheinst."

"Ich vergesse es nicht", antwortete Feanors ältester Sohn und fuhr ernst fort "Im übrigen könnt ihr froh darüber sein. Nargothrond existiert nicht länger."

Celegorm wich einen Schritt zurück und konnte ein überraschtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. 

"Was meinst du damit – Nargothrond existiert nicht länger?" 

Maedhros sah sie alle nacheinander an, ehe er antwortete. Celegorm mit schockgeweiteten Augen. Maglor nachdenklich und undurchschaubar. Curufin erblaßt.

"Morgoth hat eine Armee von Orks ausgesandt, und um seinen Sieg sicherzustellen hat Glaurung der Drache sie begleitet. Sie haben die Armee Nargothronds vernichtet und anschließend die Burg erobert." 

Curufin schluckte. ‚Celebrimbor. Oh mein Junge! Ihr gütigen Valar, bitte nicht....'

"Und was ist mit...unseren Angehörigen?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Nun lächelte Maedhros traurig. Er vermutete schon seit langem, daß Curufin es bedauerte, seinen Sohn so harsch abgewiesen und sich von ihm getrennt zu haben. Er wünschte nur, sein jüngerer Bruder würde den Mut finden, Celebrimbor aufzusuchen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. 

"Orodreth und Helegethir sind tot, aber Gil Galad hat überlebt – und auch mein Neffe Celebrimbor. Sie leben jetzt bei den Falmari auf Balar, mit dem Rest des Volkes von Nargothrond, der den Orks entkommen konnte."(1)

Curufin antwortete nicht. Er spürte die Tränen der Erleichterung aufsteigen und er wußte, er würde sie nicht unterdrücken können. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Celegorm ihm verständnislos nach. Wozu sich über dieses undankbare Balg Celebrimbor noch Gedanken machen? Er war jeglicher Beachtung ebensowenig wert wie dieser treulose Köter Huan, der ihn nach so vielen Jahren verlassen hatte...er brach den Gedanken ab, denn er gestand sich nur ungern den Schmerz ein, den er verursachte. 

Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke und er lächelte böse. 

"Ha, wie mag es dem halben Sinda wohl gefallen, zur Abwechslung einmal selbst der Vertriebene zu sein?!"

Maglor warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und ihr ältester Bruder faltete langsam und sorgfältig die Botschaft wieder zusammen. Ohne Celegorm anzusehen antwortete er, und seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend dabei, "In Momenten wie diesen wünsche ich mir, der ‚halbe Sinda' wäre mein Bruder."

‚Noch einer meiner Vettern tot. Oh Orodreth, du hättest bei Finarfin bleiben und niemals mit uns kommen sollen. Es war einfach nicht dein Platz.' 

Turgon, Herr von Gondolin, Hoher König der Noldor Mittelerdes, saß an seinem Arbeitstisch und blätterte gedankenverloren durch ein Buch. Die geübte Schrift des Verfassers war flüssig und gut lesbar, die Gedanken klar und deutlich dargelegt. Vor vielen Jahren hatte Orodreth dieses Werk über die Philosophie des freien Willens geschrieben. Es war ein Geschenk für Turgon gewesen, mit dem er früher, in Valinor, viele solcher Diskussionen geführt hatte. 

‚Damals waren wir glücklich, Vetter. Wer hätte ein solches Unglück vorausgesehen?' 

Der Hohe König klappte das Buch zu, doch seine Finger glitten weiterhin nachdenklich über den geprägten Ledereinband. 

‚Und was hast du mir hinterlassen? Wen? Dein Sohn ist jetzt mein Erbe. Auch wenn ich mir von ganzem Herzen wünschte, es wäre anders. Was hat dein Gil Galad je über die Führung unseres Volkes gelernt, über die Pflichten eines Hohen Königs? Wäre Aredhel doch nur ein Mann gewesen, Maeglin wäre mit Sicherheit besser geeignet, dieses Erbe anzutreten.'

Turgon legte das Buch auf die polierte Holzoberfläche des Tisches und gab sich der Trauer über den Tod seines Cousins hin.

Etwa zwei Wochen nach den Soldaten Nargothronds traf eine Gruppe von Elben in Doriath ein, die die Zerstörung der Festung überlebt hatten. Sie waren in einem ebenso elenden und geschwächten Zustand, noch immer geschockt vom Verlust ihrer Heimat und jener, die sie liebten.

"Wir lebten stets außerhalb der Burg und bewirtschafteten die Felder", erklärte eine abgehärmte Frau dem Herrn und der Herrin des Reiches. "Als die Aufforderung eintraf, uns in die Burg zurückzuziehen, entschlossen wir uns, erst die Ernte sicher unterzubringen. Doch die Orks kamen schneller als erwartet und so blieb uns nur die Flucht. Wir gingen zuerst nach Süden, in der Hoffnung, doch noch in die Burg zu gelangen, doch als wir dort ankamen, war schon niemand mehr dort – niemand, der noch am Leben war." Sie schauderte und schluckte heftig, um die aufkeimende Übelkeit bei der Erinnerung an den Anblick zu unterdrücken. "Außer dem Drachen natürlich."

Die Elben wurden in Doriath aufgenommen und fanden dort ein neues Zuhause. Und so wurde bald bekannt, daß Mormegil, das Schwarze Schwert von Nargothrond, niemand anderes gewesen war als Túrin, der Sohn Húrins von Dor-Lómin und Pflegesohn König Thingols. 

So erfuhren Túrins Mutter Morwen und seine Schwester Nienor von ihm, und sie verließen Doriath um ihren Sohn und Bruder zu finden. So leisteten sie unwissentlich ihren eigenen Beitrag zum Fluch über dem Haus von Húrin.

Celegorm nahm sich selten viel von den Tadeln seines ältesten Bruders an. Er zuckte lediglich die Achseln, legte eine Hand ans Kinn und tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen. "Und was ist mit der Erbfolge?"

"Was soll damit sein? Gil Galad ist jetzt der König Nargothronds – sofern ein solcher Titel noch vererbt werden kann."

"Ich meine die Hohe Königswürde."

Jetzt fuhr Maedhros mit einer heftigen Bewegung zu seinem Bruder herum und blickte ihn mit flammenden Augen an. 

"Wage es nicht, an so etwas auch nur zu denken! Auch das Erbe der Hohen Königswürde ist auf Gil Galad übergegangen! Wenn Gondolin fällt, wird er der Hohe König der Noldor Mittelerdes werden." 

"So, wenn Turgon etwas zustößt soll also mein Vetter Gil Galad sein Nachfolger werden!" 

Maeglin, der Sohn Aredhel Ar-Feiniels und Eols des Dunkelelben, Neffe Turgons, Herr des Hauses des Maulwurfs und Prinz der Noldor, murmelte diese Worte vor sich hin, während er eine Metallplatte bearbeitete, die bald der Zierbeschlag eines hölzernen Tores werden sollte. 

"Es ist Wahnsinn! Er weiß nichts über die Aufgaben und Pflichten eines Hohen Königs, das hat Turgon selbst zugeben müssen!"

Am Nachmittag zuvor hatte der Hohe König seinen Rat um sich versammelt. Es ging um die Frage, ob der Anspruch, den Orodreths Sohn zweifellos auf das Erbe der Hohen Königswürde besaß, irgendwie in Frage gestellt werden konnte. Natürlich konnte er das nicht, und alle wußten es. Doch sie sprachen dennoch über Möglichkeiten und Chancen, auch wenn einige von ihnen, dessen war sich Maeglin bewußt, gewiß lieber das Haus Finarfin an der Macht gesehen hätten, als ihn.

Und Idril und Tuor hatten sich im Rat sogar strikt gegen jegliche Änderung ausgesprochen. In letzter Zeit schienen die beiden in vielerlei Hinsicht eines Sinnes zu sein...

Zorn bebte in Maeglins Herzen, Zorn über diesen unbekannten Vetter, der erben würde, was rechtmäßig ihm selbst zustehen sollte, und Zorn über das, was er in Idrils Augen las, wenn sie den Sohn Huors, diesen gewöhnlichen Edain, betrachtete. 

Doch nach außen hin war von diesem Zorn nichts zu erkennen, weder auf Maeglins schönem Gesicht noch in seinen gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.

Círdan entging nicht die Unruhe in der Stimme seines jungen Verwandten.

"Glaubt Ihr, Maedhros würde Euren Anspruch anfechten?"

Gil Galad dachte darüber nach. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Nein, nicht Maedhros. Er ist der einzige aus dieser...dem Haus Feanors, dem ich so etwas nicht zutrauen würde. Und die anderen werden sich nicht gegen ihn stellen." 

"Was besorgt Euch dann?"

"Was schon?!", fragte Gil Galad mit einem ironischen Lächeln. "Ich sorge mich um die Möglichkeit, daß die Erbfolge der Hohen Königswürde jemals wieder Bedeutung erlangen könnte! Es bleibt uns allen nur zu wünschen, daß Turgon weiterhin am Leben bleibt." 

Er sah zu Boden. "Er kann sein Volk wenigstens beschützen", fügte er leise hinzu. 

Círdan handelte ohne darüber nachzudenken und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Jüngeren. Und es erfüllte ihn mit einer völlig unangemessenen Freude, daß dieser sich nur sehr kurz anspannte, ehe er die tröstende Berührung hinnahm.

********************

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Elben der verschiedenen Städte und Stämme miteinander Freundschaft geschlossen hatten. Zu gut konnten sie einander in ihrem Schmerz verstehen. Die Kinder kümmerten sich am allerwenigstens um diese Dinge, sie genossen den Trost und das Spiel mit den fremden Elben. 

Doch wie so oft gab es eine Ausnahme. 

Die meisten Teleri hatten dem Volk der Noldor den Verwandtenmord von Alqualonde verziehen, zuweilen sogar jenen, die selbst daran teilgenommen hatten. Doch sie konnten und wollten Celebrimbor nicht verzeihen, einem Mitglied gerade der Familie, die Tod und Leid über ihre Angehörigen gebracht hatte. Daher schlossen sie ihn aus ihrer Gemeinschaft aus, ignorierten ihn vollkommen oder begegneten ihm sogar offen feindselig. 

Es überraschte weder ihn noch irgendeinen anderen, dennoch tat es ihm weh. Er fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, Gildor und Gil Galad nahe zu sein, die ihm weiterhin ihre Freundschaft schenkten, und der Angst, das neugeschaffene Verhältnis zwischen seinem Volk und ihren Gastgebern zu belasten, indem er seinem König zu nahe war. 

Drei Tage später erreichten sie die Mündungen des Sirion. Círdan hatte lange überlegt, wie er den Kummer des Königs von Nargothrond lindern konnte. An jenem letzten Tag, als bereits der salzige Geruch des Meeres über dem Land lag und sie die Rufe der Möwen hören konnten, lud er Gil Galad ein, mit ihm zu reiten. Er führte ihn etwas abseits vom Fluß über das Land. Círdan kannte sich hier aus und er setzte große Hoffnungen auf das, was er zu zeigen hatte. 

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Dünen, die sich zwischen Land und Meer erhoben. Sie ließen die Pferde zurück und der Schiffsbauer führte seinen Begleiter die sandigen Hügel hinauf. Gil Galad hatte das Meer noch niemals in seinem Leben gesehen. Er wußte nicht recht, was er sich unter der unendlichen Wasserfläche, die man ihm beschrieben hatte, vorstellen sollte. 

Sie erreichten die Spitze der Düne und Círdan wandte sich um, um die Wirkung zu beobachten, die der Anblick des Belegaer auf Gil Galad haben würde. 

Dieser hielt überrascht inne und betrachtete staunend, was sich ihm darbot. 

Die unruhige See, von einem böigen Wind landeinwärts getrieben, lag unter einem blassen Winterhimmel vor ihm. Möwen segelten dicht über die Wellen hinweg und ihre Rufe waren weithin zu hören, einen Teil seines fea berührend, den er niemals zuvor wahrgenommen noch auch nur um seine Existenz gewußt hatte. Nichts als Wasser, graues, unruhiges Wasser, bis hin zum Horizont, wo es sich schwach vom Himmel abhob. Noch niemals hatte er solche Weite erlebt, solche Unendlichkeit, noch hätte er sie sich vorstellen können. 

Das größte Wunder aber war das Geräusch. Die Wellen, die sich auf dem kies- und muschelbedeckten Strand brachen, rauschten leise und melodisch, gluckerten und plätscherten, ein endloses Lied, das ungeachtet allen Schmerzes sein wehes Herz beruhigte. Er hätte dem Meer ewig zuhören mögen. 

Círdan beobachte mit stillem Lächeln das Staunen, das sich auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Elben abzeichnete, die Sehnsucht, und er sah voller Zufriedenheit, welche Wirkung der Anblick der See auf diesen hatte. 

Den Blick unverwandt auf die hellen Schaumkronen gerichtet, ging Gil Galad herab zur Brandung. Er wollte dieses große Wasser spüren, wollte es berühren, ihm nahe sein und seine Bewegung fühlen. Gefangen von Geräuschen, Gerüchen und Anblick der bewegten Wasseroberfläche ging er langsam den Strand hinab, wo er sich niederließ und beinahe zögerlich eine Hand in das kalte Wasser tauchte. Es fühlte sich nicht anders an als Süßwasser auch, doch die gleichmäßige Bewegung darin wirkte wie die Atmung eines großen Tieres. 

Er sah wieder zum Horizont. Fern im Westen, hinter diesem Meer, lag das Gesegnete Reich, Aman, lagen die Hallen Mandos', wo sich nun die fear seiner Eltern befanden und all jener Freunde, die er verloren hatte – und vielleicht auch der fea Finduilas'. Der Gedanke, daß dieses Meer sowohl seine als auch ihre Küste bespülte, besaß seinen eigenen Trost. 

Es dauerte lange, ehe er sich wieder erhob. Der Wind und die lange Bewegungslosigkeit hatten ihn durchfroren, aber er fühlte ein bißchen von der alten Kraft in sich. Er ging zurück zu Círdan, der mit deutlich erfreuter Miene weiter etwas oberhalb der Brandung stand, und während er ging, lauschte er hingerissen dem hellen Knirschen der Muschelschalen unter seinen Schritten, hell wie Kinderstimmen vor dem tieferen, erwachsenen Rauschen der Wellen. 

"Es ist sehr beruhigend", sagte er. Círdan nickte.

*******************

In den Ansiedlungen der Elben, die an der Küste lebten, wurden sie herzlich empfangen und sofort die Boote für die Überfahrt vorbereitet. Sie alle sehnten sich danach, endlich das Ziel der Reise zu erreichen, zu ihren Heimen zurückzukehren und erneut in den Luxus von Wärme, Sicherheit und einer trockenen Umgebung zu gelangen. 

Círdan sah sich suchend am Strand um. Es gab noch einige Dinge, die er mit Gil Galad besprechen wollte, ehe sie Segel setzten. 

Schließlich fand er den König ein wenig abseits der anderen, inmitten einer Gruppe von etwa zwanzig erwachsenen Elben. Der Schiffsbauer merkte schnell, daß es jene waren, die am meisten unter dem Verlust ihres Zuhauses und ihrer Familien litten, jene mit den kummervollsten Mienen. Jeder von ihnen strahlte Schmerz und Leid aus wie ein Feuer seine Hitze. 

"Ich verstehe eure Gefühle", hörte er Gil Galads dunkle Stimme. "Es geht mir kaum anders. Aber wir brauchen euch. Die Kinder brauchen euch. Die Falmari werden sich gut um sie kümmern, genauso als wären es ihre eigenen Kinder, doch sie können ihnen nicht den Trost vertrauter Gesichter vermitteln."

Er nahm die Hände der direkt vor ihm stehenden Frau in die seinen.

"Bitte. Ich verlange nicht von euch, für immer zu bleiben, nur für die nächsten Jahrzehnte, bis sie alt genug sind."

"Welchen Trost sollten wir ihnen geben können, wenn in unseren Herzen nichts als Kummer geblieben ist?", antwortete die Frau. "Gerne würde ich ihnen meine Liebe schenken, all das was ich für mein eigenes Kind empfand, das es nun nicht mehr empfangen kann. Aber es ist nichts mehr zu geben übrig, mein König."

Sie hielt inne. "Wenn Ihr uns jedoch befehlt zu bleiben, werden wir Euch gehorchen", fügte sie mit unsicherer Stimme hinzu.

Gil Galad seufzte. "Du solltest mich besser kennen. Natürlich würde ich nichts dergleichen tun. Dies wird allein eure Entscheidung sein und ich will nicht einmal versuchen, euch zu irgendetwas zu überreden. Alles worum ich euch bitte ist, die Lage der Kinder zu berücksichtigen, ehe ihr euch entscheidet, und daß es nur ein Aufschub sein soll, kein Verzicht."

Er ließ ihre Hände los und verneigte sich leicht vor ihnen. Die Elben erwiderten die Geste und jeder ging wieder seinen eigenen Aufgaben nach. 

Als sie sich einige Stunden später bei hereinbrechender Flut versammelten, um nach Balar überzusetzen, stellte Círdan fest, daß nur wenige dieser Elben noch bei ihnen waren.

********************

Niemals konnte Círdan sich erklären, wie es gekommen war, doch ohne ihrer beider Zutun, ohne ein Wort oder eine Absprache nahm er gegenüber Gil Galad die Haltung eines Mentors oder Ratgebers, zuweilen sogar die eines Vaters ein. Er führte und leitete den jungen König durch die ersten Wochen, in denen er eine neue Gemeinschaft für sein Volk begründen mußte, gab ihm gute Ratschläge und manchmal, selten, nahm dieser von ihm sogar ein wenig Trost an. Mit der ihm einst verliehenen Weitsicht erkannte Círdan, daß Gil Galad, Herrscher eines fast vernichteten Volkes, der das Blut aller großen Königshäuser der Elben in sich trug, entscheidend auf die Geschichte Mittelerdes einwirken sollte. Doch er erkannte auch ebenso, daß es für seinen Verwandten selbst viel Leid geben würde. Und er empfand eine Mischung aus Bewunderung und Mitgefühl für ihn. 

Nachdem der lange, feindselige Winter einem kühlen, feuchten Frühling gewichen war, und die Neuankömmlinge begonnen hatten, sich ihre eigenen Häuser zu bauen, kamen die Elben von Balar wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe und langsam wurden die Lieder der Trauer durch solche der Arbeit ersetzt. 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebte ein buntes Völkergemisch auf Balar. Edain, die aus dem Norden geflohen waren, Elben aus Hithlum, Überlebende der Nirnaeth Arnoediad und der Dagor Bragollach, denen gemeinsam mit Círdans Kriegern der Rückzug gelungen war. Sie alle lebten in kleinen Gruppen getrennt voneinander, betrachteten sich jedoch als ein Volk und erkannten Círdan als ihren Herrn an. 

Die Noldor und Sindar Nargothronds jedoch blieben zunächst dicht bei den Häfen, denn sie mochten sich nicht von ihrem König trennen, der sich entschieden hatte, weiterhin bei Círdan zu leben. Sie betrachteten sich weiterhin als ein Volk, und so kam es, daß auf Balar zunächst zwei Gruppen von Elben lebten, die jedoch äußerlich nicht voneinander unterschieden werden konnten. 

"Warum macht ihr das? Warum wollt ihr euch nicht den Falathrim anschließen, sondern tut so, als könnten wir weiterhin ein unabhängiges Volk sein? Wir können es nicht und ich würde nichts dagegen sagen, wenn ihr euch entscheiden solltet, Círdan zu folgen."

Gil Galad murmelte diese Worte vor sich hin, während er auf das geschäftige Treiben in der Ansiedlung hinunterblickte. 

Er saß auf einer Klippe etwas oberhalb der kleinen Stadt, von der aus ein guter Überblick über Stadt, Hafen und Meer möglich war. Spät, sehr spät meldete sich das Erbe seiner Teleri-Vorfahren und er entwickelte dieselbe Sehnsucht nach dem Meer, wie sie auch schon sein Großonkel Finrod Felagund durch seine Mutter Eärwen empfangen hatte. Es beruhigte ihn, schien ihm vertraut, obwohl er sich nur selten den Wellen anvertraute. Denn wie seine Vorfahren trug er das Blut und den Fluch der Noldor in sich und fühlte sich unwohl, wenn er sich in Osses Reich begab. 

"Sie tun es aus Treue. Aus Zuneigung. Und weil sie an ihren König glauben", sagte eine melodische Stimme hinter ihm.

Gil Galad wandte sich nicht um. 

"Ich grüße Euch, Lord Círdan. Aber Ihr solltet Euch nicht so an mich heranschleichen, sonst haben sie keinen König mehr, an den sie glauben könnten. Ich wäre beinahe von der Klippe gestürzt."

Der Schiffsbauer ließ sich neben dem anderen Elben nieder. "Ich bezweifle sehr stark, daß ihr nicht wußtet, daß sich jemand nähert." Er lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf beide Hände. "Das Wetter wird bald umspringen. Ich rieche es im Wind. Und seht Euch die Wolken dort hinten an, nahe dem Horizont. Wir bekommen heftige Böen, aber keinen richtigen Sturm."

"Wieder der Lehrer?", fragte Gil Galad und warf einen amüsierten Blick zur Seite. Círdan war ein angenehmer Gesellschafter, weise und humorvoll, ein guter Anführer seines Volkes, ja sogar so etwas wie...ein Freund? Nein. Nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte. Aber ein kluger Mann. Und gerade das vergaß der ältere Elb selten. "Wenn es kein richtiger Sturm wird – nun, um so besser. Die Stürme hier am Meer unterscheiden sich sehr von jenen, die wir gewohnt sind. Sie sind...beängstigend", fuhr er fort und Círdan lachte leise beim Gedanken der Reaktionen der Elben aus dem Binnenland, als sie ihren ersten richtigen Frühlingssturm erlebten.

Der Sohn Orodreths blickte wieder auf die Wellen und die Seevögel, die darüber hinwegzogen. Die Rufe der Möwen verstärkten noch die Sehnsucht nach der See, doch dies war eine angenehme Sehnsucht. Das Meeresrauschen beruhigte ihn, erinnerte an das Rauschen des Sirion, dem er in Minas Tirith so gerne zugehört hatte. Als er noch eine Familie besessen hatte...

‚Denk nicht darüber nach. Es hat keinen Sinn. Mutter und Vater sind tot und Finduilas höchstwahrscheinlich auch. Denk an dein Volk, deine Pflichten!'

Aber es war schwer, so schwer zu vergessen!

"Wäre das alles doch nie geschehen", flüsterte er. 

Círdan nickte, während er ebenfalls die Vögel über dem Wasser beobachtete. "Ich habe mir dasselbe gewünscht, als Brithombar und Eglarest fielen. Beide male. Ich habe mein Volk sterben sehen und gute Freunde verloren. Und ich wünsche mir noch immer, die Städte wären bestehen geblieben. Sie waren wunderschön. Ihr hättet sie sehen sollen, Euer Vater hatte wirklich Talent in diesen Dingen." Ungewollte Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. "So lange waren sie unsere Heimat. Darum glaubt mir, ich weiß was Ihr empfindet."

Er schluckte schwer. Und dann spürte er plötzlich eine kurze, sanfte Berührung an seiner Hand.

Gil Galad zog sich wieder zurück, legte die Arme um die Knie und verschränkte seine Hände. "Manchmal habe ich Alpträume, in denen ich Nargothrond brennen sehe, obwohl schon alles vorbei war, als wir dort ankamen."

Círdan, der sich wieder von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, nickte. "Ich weiß, Junge, ich weiß. Mir ging es ebenso."

Er tat, als bemerke er den sarkastischen Seitenblick nicht, der ihm als Antwort auf diese Bezeichnung zugeworfen wurde. Doch Gil Galad sagte nichts, blickte nur wieder auf das Meer hinaus. 

********************

Einige Tage später suchte Gil Galad Celebrimbors Schmiede auf. So kühl ihm die Teleri begegneten, wurde der Sohn Curufins dennoch unter den Schmieden in hohen Ehren gehalten. Durch ihn gelangte vieles von dem Wissen der Noldor und insbesondere seiner eigenen begabten Familie zu den Falathrim, und dies wurde ebenso wenig vergessen wie Alqualonde.

Der König von Nargothrond zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und legte es auf den Amboß zwischen ihnen.

"Du weißt, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Kannst Du mir dieses Schwert neu schmieden?"

Celebrimbor sah zunächst seinen Vetter an, dann die Waffe vor ihm. Und nachdem er über den Grund für ihren Zustand nachgedacht hatte, lehnte er ab.

"Nein, Finellach. Ich werde dir ein neues Schwert schmieden, aber laß dieses wie es ist. Als Erinnerung und Zeichen dafür, was die Elben von Nargothrond ertragen haben – und was ihr König für sie getan hat."

********************

Die Krieger, die ausgesandt worden waren um die gefangenen Elben zu retten, erreichten Balar ein halbes Jahr später. Doch ihre Gesichter waren voll Trauer, hatten sie doch ihrem Volk und insbesondere Gil Galad keine gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie berichteten von Finduilas' grausamen Ende und brachten ihm den Ork-Speer, der seine Schwester durchbohrt hatte. 

Gil Galad sagte nichts, starrte nur das Holz und Metall an, die seine letzte Hoffnung zunichte gemacht hatten. 

Gleichzeitig traten Celebrimbor und Gildor vor und berührten sacht ihren Freund in stillem Trost.

"Es wird ihr gut gehen", sagte Gildor nach einer Weile leise. "Sie wird nach Aman zurückkehren und Frieden in Mandos Hallen finden. Und nach einer Weile werden die Valar ihr ein neues Leben gewähren und sie wird in den Unsterblichen Landen glücklich sein."

Langsam nickte Gil Galad. "Ja, du hast recht." Doch es war offensichtlich, daß er die Worte des anderen kaum gehört hatte.

‚Tot', dachte er, ‚ich wußte es. Ich wußte, daß ich dein liebes Gesicht niemals wiedersehen und die Melodie deines Lachens nie wieder hören würde. Mein kleines Blatt, so leicht und zerbrechlich. Warum war es dir nicht vergönnt, hier im Lande unserer Geburt glücklich zu werden?"

Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm und er erblaßte vor Schreck.

__

"Ungezählte Tränen sollt ihr vergießen; und die Valar werden Valinor gegen euch umzäunen und euch ausschließen, so daß kein Echo von euren Klagen über die Berge dringt." Der Fluch der Noldor! Bei der Barmherzigkeit Eru Ilúvatars, ich werde dich niemals wiedersehen! Und ich kann dir und unseren Eltern nicht einmal in die Hallen des Wartens folgen, nicht aus eigenem Willen heraus...oh 'Las, liebe 'Las, diese Strafe ist zu grausam als daß ich sie tragen könnte...'(2)

Und in diesem einen Moment in seinem Leben verfluchte Gil Galad die Valar.

Am folgenden Tag bat er Círdan, für eine Weile die Führung seines Volkes zu übernehmen und zog sich allein nach Taur im Duinath, den großen Wald westlich von Balar und südlich der Sirion-Mündungen zurück. 

Dort ging er allein unter den Bäumen umher, und er sang Lieder der Trauer und des Abschieds für seine geliebte jüngere Schwester. Er erinnerte sich an die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit, ihre Kindheit und wie er sich anfangs um sie gekümmert hatte. Er dachte daran, wie aus dem Kind vor seinen Augen die wunderschöne junge Frau erblüht war, die schließlich ihre Liebe gefunden hatte, und die stets ein Quell des Glücks und der Freude für ihn gewesen war, selbst in den dunkelsten Tagen. 

Von da an lächelte er weniger, war zumeist ernst und still und nur noch selten erhob er seine klangvolle Stimme zum Gesang. 

Hier, in der Einsamkeit der Wälder, veränderte er sich. Es war ihm selbst nur vage bewußt, doch ein neues Gefühl erstarkte in ihm: Haß. Ein kalter, tiefer, wilder Haß, nur um so stärker, als er genau wußte, daß er ihm niemals freien Lauf lassen durfte. Haß auf die Orks, die ihm dies angetan hatten, auf Morgoth, der verantwortlich für ihr Handeln war. 

Es war nicht das erste mal, daß er Haß empfand, doch es war anders. Dieser Haß saß tiefer, wurzelte in der Leidenschaft seiner Noldor-Natur. Ohne daß er es wußte, sollte dieser Haß sein Begleiter für Tausende von Jahren werden und sein Leben stark beeinflussen.

In diesen Tagen der Trauer und des Hasses schwor er Rache an den Orks, schwor, sie genau auf die Weise bezahlen zu lassen, wie sie seine Schwester getötet hatten. Nach seiner Rückkehr bat er Celebrimbor, die Spitze des Speers, den man ihm gebracht hatte, auf eine Lanze von schwarzem Eschenholz setzen, die so hoch wie ein Mann war. In diesen Schaft legte der Elbenschmied in feingeschwungenen silbernen Runen Finduilas' Namen ein. Es war für Celebrimbor eine wahre Erleichterung, diese Waffe herzustellen, ein letzter Dienst, den er seiner Cousine leisten konnte, und er legte all seine Kunst und all seine Zuneigung zu ihr hinein. 

Gil Galad kämpfte von nun an beinahe ausschließlich mit dieser Lanze, in Erinnerung an seine verlorene Schwester. Und die Elben sagten, sein Haß auf die Orks brenne so heiß, daß die Spitze des Speers in weißem Feuer leuchtete, wenn er sie gegen Morgoths Diener erhob. Daher nannten sie den Speer "Aeglos", "Schneespitze". Und dies war die einzige Waffe des Feindes, die je von elbischen Händen geführt wurde.

****

Fußnoten:

(1) Falmari: eine Bezeichnung vornehmlich der Noldor für das Volk der Falathrim. Es bedeutet soviel wie "Wellenvolk".

(2) In Tolkiens Werken wird ausgesagt oder doch zumindest angedeutet, daß jenen Elben, die ihr Leben freiwillig ablegen, nicht aus überwältigendem Kummer heraus oder weil sie sich für andere aufopfern (wie Glorfindel es getan hat), eine Rückkehr aus den Hallen des Wartens verwehrt werde.


	12. Die Pflichten des Königs

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel XII - Die Pflichten des Königs

*******************  


****

Danksagung: mein Dank geht wie üblich an Nemis, die diese Geschichte Korrektur liest, vor allem aber, weil sie mir eine gute Freundin ist. Und an Jojo, die wiederum einige Verbesserungsvorschläge beitrug.

****

Widmung: für Círdan, die mir eine wunderschöne Geburtstagsgeschichte geschrieben hat: ‚Gil Galad, Star of Radiance' (zu finden unter fanfinction.net). Die erste, die ich je bekommen habe. Sei umarmt!

*******************

A/N:

Ute: sag der haarigen Grünfrucht, wir wollen Fotos! Und komm alsbald zu Besuch, damit ich endlich die Videos ansehen kann! Natürlich so, daß ‚niemand dich hören kann'... :)

****

Jojo: ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel ist ‚ganz nett geschrieben', auch wenn vermutlich wieder viel zu viele Verben darin vorkommen.. ;) 

****

Finch: Grüße! (vorsichtshalber, man kann ja nie wissen, wo Du dich überall herumtreibst) :p

****

*******************

****

Kapitel XII Die Pflichten des Königs

"Wie könnt ihr ungeschlachtes Volk es wagen, etwas zu fordern von mir, Elu Thingol, dem Herrn von Beleriand, dessen Leben an den Wassern von Cuiviénen begann, ungezählte Jahre bevor die Väter des kurzen Volkes erwachten?"

Tief in den Höhlen Menegroths spiegelte die blanke Klinge eines Messers das Licht des Silmaril wider.

********************

Blühende Jahre folgten dem schrecklichen Winter in dem Nargothrond gefallen war, und für beinahe zehn Jahre lebten die Elben auf Balar weitgehend ungestört. Viele, die vom Angriff der Orks über das ganze Reich verstreut worden waren, fanden sich nun in kleinen Gruppen an der Bucht und auf der Insel ein, denn sie hatten gehört, daß sie dort ihren König und ein neues Heim finden würden. Unter ihnen waren viele Frauen der Sindar, die sich gut auf den Anbau von Getreide und Früchten verstanden. Von diesen siedelten einige an den Küsten der Bucht oder nicht weit im Binnenland, wo ihre Felder und Obstgärten von den Dünen geschützt wurden. Und dies geschah oft in enger Nachbarschaft zu kleinen Dörfern der Menschen, die hauptsächlich die Aufzucht von Vieh betrieben. So zogen beide Völker Vorteile aus ihrer Arbeit.

Schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft begannen die Handwerker der Noldor wieder mit ihrem Werk. Niemand konnte die Schüler Aules an Kunstfertigkeit überbieten, und durch ihre Arbeiten, angefüllt von Liebe und Ehrgeiz, verschönerten sie die Insel und bereicherten das Leben aller. Aus einem besonders feinen Sand, der in einer der kleineren westlichen Buchten der Insel gefunden wurde, fertigten sie Glas von höchster Reinheit, und die Schmiede stellten Werkzeuge und Bootsbeschläge her, die den salzigen Wassern des Belegaer länger widerstehen konnten.

Gleichermaßen lernten die Noldor viel von den Teleri, Künste die sie gekannt, aber zuvor nur wenig ausgeübt hatten. Einige von ihnen wurden Seilmacher oder Küfer, und sie lernten Segel zu weben, weiß wie die Schwingen der Möwen. Nur wenige begaben sich selbst auf das Große Meer, doch viele der Frauen fanden Freude daran, die kunstvollen Netze zu knüpfen, was die Falathrim mit Erstaunen betrachteten, denn gemäß ihren Bräuchen wurde dies fast ausschließlich von den Männern getan. Und die Noldor wurden ihrerseits vom Anblick der Frauen der Falathrim erstaunt, die sich um die Haltbarmachung aller möglichen Speisen kümmerten, eingelegtes Gemüse, getrocknetes Fleisch und Früchte und gesalzenen Fisch bereiteten. Denn im Volke der Noldor waren es die Männer, die Freude und Erfüllung in der Zubereitung der Nahrung fanden, und nur die Herstellung von Lembas lag allein in der Hand der Königin und ihrer Helferinnen, den Yavannildi, den Jungfrauen Yavannas.

Es gab einige solcher Unterschiede in Sitten und Gebräuchen zwischen den Elbenstämmen. Sie anzunehmen, schätzen zu lernen und auszutauschen bereitete die Elben auf die kommenden Zeiten vor, von denen sie, die Keimzelle eines großen Reiches werden sollten, noch nichts ahnten. 

Selbst einige Zwerge wurden ab und an zur Insel verschlagen oder suchten selbst dort Zuflucht, doch fast alle blieben nur kurz und machten sich bald wieder zu ihren Heimstätten auf. Dabei nahmen sie jedoch mehr als nur Vorräte mit sich und hinterließen nicht allein das Werk ihrer Hände. Sie nahmen und ließen ein tieferes Verständnis zwischen beiden Völkern, und niemals zuvor waren sich die Kinder Ilúvatars und die Kinder Aules so nahe gewesen, selbst nicht während der Erbauung Menegroths und Nargothronds. Und dies war, trotz allen Verdrusses, der bald darauf zwischen beiden Rassen erwuchs, die Grundlage der Freundschaft zwischen Zwergen und Elben im Zweiten Zeitalter, die ihren Höhepunkt in den Schmieden von Eregion finden sollte.

Geschützt und geleitet von Círdan und Gil Galad wuchs die gemischte Gemeinschaft von Flüchtlingen aus allen Teilen Beleriands langsam zu einem Volk zusammen.

Während dieser Jahre lernte Gil Galad, all jenes selbst auszuüben, was Finrod Felagund und Orodreth ihn einst gelehrt hatten. Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er ein gelehriger Schüler, mit einem großen Talent die Herzen seiner Gefolgsleute an sich zu binden. 

Dies überraschte jedoch nur ihn selbst. Cirdan kannte den Grund, es war nichts anderes als die Liebe und Hingabe, die der jüngere Elb aufrichtig für jene empfand, die unter seinem Schutz lebten, und welche diese spürten und erwiderten. 

Nach und nach begannen auch die anderen Bewohner der Bucht und der Insel dem König der Elben von Nargothrond zu vertrauen und seinen Worten zu folgen, selbst die Falathrim. 

Gil Galad hatte sein Volk bereits in Krieg und Gefahr geführt, nun sammelte er Erfahrungen in der eher unauffälligen Kunst, ein Reich im Frieden zu regieren. Er lernte wie abzuschätzen sei, welche Vorräte sie brauchen würden, wie viel zu welcher Zeit, und wo diese zu beschaffen waren. Balar trieb Handel mit Menschen, Zwergen und anderen Elbengemeinschaften entlang des Belegaer und der Flüsse. Viele Perlen wurden vor seinen Küsten gefunden, die insbesondere die Zwerge liebten und höher als alle anderen Edelsteine schätzten. Ihre wichtigsten Handelswaren jedoch waren Meeresfrüchte, Fisch und Salz. 

Während dieser Zeit bemühte Círdan sich sehr, seinem gewählten Zögling all sein eigenes Wissen zu vermitteln und dessen Entwicklung zu unterstützen. Er führte ihn auf langen Ritten entlang der Strände, erzählte ihm vom Leben an den Wassern des Belegaer und half ihm, die Musik der Wellen zu verstehen. 

Ebenso oft lud er den König von Nargothrond ein, ihn auf den Segelreisen zu begleiten, welche die Falathrim nicht allein zum Vergnügen unternahmen, sondern um zu fischen, die Küsten zu erkunden und Untiefen zu kennzeichnen. Sie besuchten auch die zwischen Balar und Festland liegende Insel inmitten der Bucht, wo Hanf und vor allem Baumwolle für Seile und Segel angebaut wurden und die daher den Namen Tol Faenglîn, weißschimmernde Insel, erhalten hatte.(1)

Er lehrte ihn, den Weg über das endlose Meer mit Hilfe der Sternbilder zu finden: Wilwarin der Schmetterling, der in nördliche Richtung fliegt, Soronúme der Adler des Westens mit seinem hell schimmernden Sternenauge, Menelmacar der Himmels-Schwertkämpfer der zur Letzten Schlacht schreitet und Valacirca, die Sichel der Valar, die stets den Weg nach Norden weist.(2)

Er erklärte ihm, wie ein Schiff oder ein Kai zu bauen sei und wie ein Hafen gegen das Wüten Osses befestigt wurde. Círdan brachte Gil Galad auch die Worte bei, welche die Seeleute gebrauchen um Uinen anzurufen, die Herrin der See, die oft den Zorn ihres Gatten Osse besänftigen kann, wenn dieser lachend inmitten der Stürme tobt.

Und jedes mal wenn sie Segel setzten, brachte Síliel einen Zweig des Oiolare, des Ewigsommers, für den Bug des Schiffes, das Zeichen der Freundschaft zwischen den Seefahrern und Osse.

Doch lernte der Schiffsbauer hierbei auch viel über den König Nargothronds. Er sprach dies Gil Galad gegenüber niemals aus, aber tief in seinem Herzen empfand Círdan Erleichterung, daß die Hohe Königswürde, falls es denn jemals geschehen sollte, auf dieses jüngste Mitglied des Hauses von Finarfin übergehen würde. Gil Galad erinnerte ihn in seiner ruhigen Art und seiner tiefen Liebe sowohl für die Schriften der Weisen als auch für sein Volk stark an seinen Vater Orodreth, doch er war ein besserer Anführer als dieser, überzeugender, entschlossener und selbstsicherer auf seine Führung vertrauend.

Ebenso freudig bemerkte der Herr der Häfen wie seine freundschaftlichen Gefühle für den jüngeren Elben von diesem, wenn auch zögerlich, erwidert wurden. Daß es mehr als nur Pflicht und die Umstände waren, welche die beiden Elbenherren miteinander verbanden, wurde unbestreitbar deutlich - selbst für den widerstrebenden Sinn Gil Galads - als sie vom Tode Thingols und dem Angriff der Zwerge von Nogrod auf Doriath hörten. 

Diese Neuigkeit war ein harter Schlag für Círdan, den ungezählte Jahre enger Freundschaft mit Thingol verbanden, und für den er sogar auf die Einladung der Valar in die Unsterblichen Lande verzichtet hatte, um stattdessen nach seinem Freund Elwe zu suchen, der in den dunklen Wäldern von Nan Elmoth seiner Liebe, Melian von den Maiar, begegnet war.

******************

Círdan saß in seinem Arbeitsraum, las Bücher ohne recht hinzusehen und lauschte den traurigen und doch wunderschönen Klageliedern der Teleri ohne sie zu hören.

Ebensowenig nahm er das Klopfen an der Türe wahr, noch sah er auf, als diese sich nach einer Weile öffnete und Gil Galad langsam den Raum betrat.

Er näherte sich dem Herrn der Teleri, blieb vor dessen mit Karten bedeckten Tisch stehen und wartete. Weder sprach er, noch berührte er den älteren Elben, der tief in seine Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage der Freundschaft versunken war.

Die Nacht verging, und erst als bereits der erste Schimmer der Morgendämmerung den Horizont färbte, sah Círdan auf. 

"Ich denke, es wäre angemessen, dir zumindest einen Sitzplatz anzubieten."

"Wenn du es magst. Obwohl ich nicht zum Sitzen hergekommen bin", antwortete Gil Galad und fuhr augenblicklich fort "Er wird glücklich sein, Círdan, sobald er die Hallen des Wartens verläßt. Er sprach oft von den Unsterblichen Landen und seine Sehnsucht nach ihnen war kaum geringer als die deine - obwohl er sie besser verbergen konnte." Ein leichtes Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel und er ging um den Tisch herum. 

"Ich weiß, Sohn, ich weiß. Nichtsdestotrotz...er war der eine Grund, um dessenthalben ich die Möglichkeit, diese Lande zu verlassen, aufgegeben habe. Ein sehr guter Grund. Aber nun, da Elwe Singollo fort ist..."

"...Kann Nowe die Verantwortung, uns jüngeren Eldar die Weisheit jener zu lehren, welche die Große Wanderung mitgemacht haben, nicht länger anderen überlassen."

In jenen Tagen wurde der wahre Name Círdans des Schiffsbauers nicht unter den Elben gebraucht, und niemals zuvor hatte Gil Galad es getan. Er war zuletzt ausgesprochen worden, als die Calaquendi nach Valinor aufgebrochen waren.

Teils war dies die eigene Entscheidung des Schiffsbauers gewesen. Denn nachdem er so den größten Teil seiner Familie, Freunde und sogar seine im stillen Geliebte verloren hatte, fühlte er, daß auch Nowe die Küsten der Hinnenlande verlassen hatte. Teils war dies aber auch von seinem Volk herbeigeführt worden, das ihm aus Bewunderung für sein überragendes Wissen und seine Kunstfertigkeit im Schiffsbau den Epesse ‚Círdan' gegeben hatte. Wie es nicht selten unter den Quendi geschieht, hatte der Epesse den eigentlichen Namen ersetzt und nun war es schier undenkbar, den Herrn der Teleri anders als bei dem ihm verliehenen Titel zu nennen. 

Als er den so lange nicht mehr ausgesprochenen Namen hörte, sah Círdan schließlich auf. Und er fand Mitgefühl in den dunkelgrauen Augen des Königs.

"In vielen Dingen", sagte Gil Galad vorsichtig, "ist die Erfahrung vieler Jahre ein Vorteil. Doch nicht, so glaube ich, in den Angelegenheiten des Herzens." Er ging zu der Feuerstelle und schenkte ihnen beiden Tee ein. Einen der Becher stellte er vor Círdan auf den Tisch und schloß die Hände des Schiffsbauers darum. 

"Betrauere den Freund den du verloren hast, doch glaube dich niemals allein in deinem Schmerz."

"Es ist nur...es war ein so unnötiger Tod", murmelte Círdan nach einer Weile, "alles nur wegen ein wenig Geschmeide und einer Gemme."

Gil Galad hob eine Braue. "Nicht einfach nur ‚eine Gemme', mein Freund. Vergiß nicht, wir sprechen von einem der Silmaril. Sie haben den Sinn mehr als eines Mannes verwirrt. Thingol war ein verehrungswürdiger und weiser König, doch erwarte nicht von ihm, unbeeinflußt zu bleiben von den herrlichsten Juwelen Ardas."

Der Herr der Teleri wußte um die Wahrheit dieser Worte, nichtsdestotrotz war der Zweifel auf seinem schönen Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen.

"Er wird glücklich sein", sagte Gil Galad daher noch einmal. "Sobald er aus den Hallen des Wartens zurückkehrt und das Licht und die Wiesen und all die Schönheit Valinors wiedersieht, und all jene, von denen er gleich dir getrennt war. Und er wird sicher sein vor all dem Kummer in Beleriand."

"Aber es wird so entsetzlich viel Zeit brauchen."

"Zeit zur Heilung und zur Unterrichtung. Hat er keinen Kummer der getröstet, Wunden die geheilt werden müssen und Fragen, die nach Antworten verlangen? Dennoch denke ich nicht, daß es lange dauern wird. Was hat er zu lernen, wofür zu sühnen? Die Fehler die er als Anführer der Eglath beging? Ich glaube, er hatte bereits zu Genüge aus ihnen gelernt."(3)

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und erschauerte wohlig ob dessen Aromas und seiner Wärme. 

Der Schiffsbauer antwortete nicht. Er sah gen Westen, wo der Himmel noch immer dunkel war über den Unsterblichen Landen.

‚Ich hoffe, sie können dich zumindest lehren, den Verlust deiner Tochter zu ertragen', dachte er. 

******************

Einige Wochen später erhielten sie einen Brief von Dior, dem Sohn Berens und Lúthiens und neuem König von Doriath. Durch ihn erfuhren sie mehr über die Geschehnisse um den Tod Thingols und den Angriff auf das Verborgene Reich.

__

Ich grüße Euch, Círdan der Schiffsbauer, Herr von Balar und Gil Galad, den Sohn Orodreths, König von Nargothrond. Mögen die Valar Euch beschützen und ein Licht all Eure Wege erleuchten.

Zuerst bitte ich meinen Cousin Gil Galad, sich nicht länger um seine Angehörigen zu sorgen. Die Herrin Galadriel und ihr Gatte Lord Celeborn verließen Doriath kurz ehe Húrin mit dem Nauglamir eintraf und wandten sich über die Ered Luin nach Osten. Und obwohl er tapfer gegen die Zwerge kämpfte, ist sein Großvater Laerion unverletzt. 

Die Zwerge haben Doriath aus keinem anderen Grund angegriffen, als ihrem Verlangen nach dem Licht des Silmaril. Sie mögen sagen sie beanspruchten das Nauglamír für sich, da es das Werk ihrer Väter ist und Finrod Felagund geschenkt wurde, und nicht Thingol Graumantel. Doch dies war lediglich ein Vorwand. Wer könnte einen berechtigten Anspruch darauf geltend machen, wenn nicht Ihr, Cousin? Obwohl ich um Eure Erlaubnis ersuche, es weiterhin zu hüten, denn es erscheint mir würdelos und sogar verwerflich, den Silmaril wieder daraus zu entfernen.

Sie verlangten auch nicht sofort danach, als sie nach Doriath kamen. Sie warteten und setzten den Silmaril ein, und erst dann beanspruchten sie es plötzlich als das ihre. Ich leugne nicht die Macht, die Feanors Werk über die Herzen jener hat, welche es erblicken dürfen, dennoch kann ich ihre Gier nur verdammen. 

Die Herrin Melian hat das Reich kurz nach dem Tode König Elu Thingols verlassen. Sie sprach zu Mablung allein und vertraute den Silmaril seiner Hut an. Danach ging sie fort und viele von uns glauben, daß sie nach Aman zurückgekehrt ist, in die Gärten von Lórien, von woher sie einst kam. 

Am Strand einer einsamen, vergessenen Bucht des Belegaer stand Melian die Maia und sah in die blaue Ferne. Ihre Augen waren noch immer erfüllt mit den Tränen um ihre verlorene Liebe, doch ihre weißen Wangen waren nicht von ihnen benetzt. 

Aus den Tiefen ihres Geistes heraus rief sie Manwe an und bat ihn um Hilfe. Denn als sie einst aus Liebe zu Elwe Singollo eine körperliche Form angenommen hatte um Macht über die Lande von Arda zu erhalten, die sie zur Errichtung des Gürtels von Doriath brauchte, und um ihrer geliebten Tochter Lúthien das Leben zu schenken, hatte sie sich gleichermaßen an diesen Körper gebunden. Nun konnte sie ihn nicht mehr ablegen wie es die anderen Ainur vermochten, mit Ausnahme eines einzigen.(4)

Ein lauter Schrei ertönte hinter ihr und das Donnern mächtiger Schwingen hallte über das Land. Melian blickte sich nicht sofort um, als die Flügelschläge des riesigen Adlers ihr Haar verwehten, doch einen Herzschlag lang lächelte sie dankbar und erleichtert.

Erst dann sah sie über ihre Schulter. 

"Ich grüße Euch, Thorondor, Herr der Adler."

"Auch Euch meine Grüße, Herrin Melian, Königin von Doriath, Dame von den Nachtigallen. Unser Herr hat mich gesandt, Euch zurück zu den schönen Gärten Lóriens zu bringen."

__

Dort kann sie wenigstens das gegenwärtige Licht Valinors erblicken, das sie an die Herrlichkeit früherer Tage erinnern mag. Wie viele meines Volkes glaube auch ich, daß mein Großvater den Juwel vor allem deswegen so sehr schätzte, weil er darin eine Erinnerung an das Licht der Zwei Bäume erblicken konnte, die er einst selbst in den Unsterblichen Landen gesehen hat. Und weil er dies für seine Herrin bewahren wollte, um auch ihr eine Erinnerung an das zu schenken, was sie um seinetwillen aufgab. 

Der Angriff der Zwerge kam plötzlich und unerwartet. Möglicherweise haben wir uns zu sehr auf den Schutz des Gürtels verlassen, insbesondere nachdem Beleg Cúthalion die Grenzwachen verlassen hatte. 

Viele der Doriathrim wurden in dem Kampf um Menegroth getötet, unter ihnen auch Mablung von der Schweren Hand. Er starb in Verteidigung des Silmaril, wie er es unserer Herrin Melian geschworen hatte, und die Zwerge nahmen das Nauglamír an sich. 

Doch die Nachricht davon erreichte Tol Galen und mein Vater rief unser Volk zum Kampf gegen die Zwerge. An der Furt von Sarn Athrad erwarteten wir sie und töteten beinahe alle. 

Der Mann sah auf den toten Zwerg zu seinen Füßen hinab. Der Herr von Nogrod, sein Gesicht noch immer eine Maske des Zorns und des Hasses. Desselben Zorns und desselben Hasses, die er auch in den Fluch gelegt hatte, als er diesen über dem Schatz von Doriath aussprach.

Beren beugte sich herab, um das Nauglamír aufzunehmen. Er wog es nachdenklich in den Händen und betrachtete den Silmaril, selbst blutbesudelt noch schön jenseits jeglicher Beschreibung. Ein so wundervolles Werk und doch ein geringer Preis für das Wunder Lúthiens, die ihn auf Tol Galen erwartete. 

Spät in der folgenden Nacht lud er den gesamten Hort auf ein Boot, und ungesehen ruderte er auf den Fluß Ascar hinaus, zu einem geheimen, versteckten Ort. Dort versenkte er das Gold, die Edelsteine und all die anderen Reichtümer Thingols, selbst die unbeschreiblich wertvollen Werke Feanors selbst, die der König von Doriath einst als Geschenke von Maedhros und seinen Brüdern erhalten hatte. 

Niemand wußte, wo der Schatz lag, und niemand fand es je heraus. Und der Fluß Ascar wurde fortan Rathlóriel, Goldbett genannt. Bis zum Ende Ardas wird der Hort Thingol Graumantels von den Wassern Ulmos gehütet werden, einst den singenden Wassern des Ascar und nun den salzigen Fluten des Belegaer.(5)

__

Und jene, die in die Wälder an den Hängen der Ered Lindon flüchten konnten, fielen den Baumhirten zum Opfer, den Ents, die seit langem der Herrin Melian dienten, denn sie ist mit Yavanna selbst verwandt und hütete die Bäume in Irmos Gärten von Lórien.(6)

Was den Dieben dort widerfuhr wissen wir nicht und werden es wohl auch niemals wissen, sie wurden in die tiefschattigen Wälder gejagt, welche die Flanken der Berge bedecken und wir hörten nie wieder von ihnen.

Dann kehrte mein Vater mit dem Nauglamír zu meiner Mutter zurück, und auf der Insel von Tol Galen wird der Silmaril nun von Lúthien der Schönen getragen und das Land der Toten die Leben ist durch ihn von einer Lieblichkeit, die allenfalls von den Unsterblichen Landen selbst übertroffen werden kann. 

Dies und mehr schrieb Dior Eluchíl. Er berichtete auch vom Tode Glaurungs des Drachens und so sehr diese Neuigkeit Círdan erleichterte, war er doch zur gleichen Zeit voller Sorge, wie die Elben Nargothronds hierauf reagieren würden. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer alten Heimat schien noch immer machtvoll in ihren Herzen zu sein und es war ein großes und starkes Reich. Sollte es wiedererrichtet werden können, wäre es ein machtvoller Schutz für die Elbenreiche und Siedlungen Beleriands gegen die Bedrohung aus dem Norden. 

Und er fürchtete sich davor, Gil Galad zu verlieren, der ihm teuer geworden war, doch der König von Nargothrond gab seine Gefühle in dieser Sache nicht kund. 

Als er die Unsicherheit nicht länger ertragen konnte, entschloß sich Círdan, Gil Galad offen zu fragen und sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. 

Er fand den Sohn Orodreths an einem kleinen See, den ein Grauelbe von Mithrim namens Annael einst für die Schwäne angelegt hatte, die auf Balar lebten. Denn er und sein Volk liebten die großen weißen Vögel, die das Zeichen seines Hauses waren, so wie die Teleri die großen Silbermöwen liebten, die Begleiter der Schiffe.(7) Es war ein stiller und lieblicher Ort und wann immer der Schiffsbauer hierher kam, fand sein fea Ruhe.

Sein Verwandter stand am Teichufer unter den weitausladenden Ästen einer Silberpappel. Ein sanfter Wind kam über den See, ließ die Blätter rauschen und ihre weißen Unterseiten silbern aufleuchten. Die Sonne schien durch das dichte Laubdach und tauchte das Bild in sanftes, friedvolles Licht. An diesem Ort und in diesem Moment schien es kaum vorstellbar, daß es irgendwelchen Kummer in den Ländern Ardas geben sollte.

Gil Galad war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken, er hielt ein Stück Brot in den Händen, mit dem er die weißen Schwäne fütterte. Diese erklommen das Ufer, um nicht nur die Leckerbissen, sondern auch einige liebevolle Berührungen zu erhaschen. Schon vor langem hatte Círdan bemerkt, daß von allen Tieren sich besonders Vögel zu dem Elbenkönig hingezogen zu fühlen schienen.

"Sie erkennen das Blut von Earwen, der Schwanenjungfrau von Alqualonde", sagte Círdan sanft während er sich näherte. 

Gil Galad wandte den Blick von dem Schwan den er gerade gestreichelt hatte und seine Augen waren noch immer verträumt und voller Frieden.

"Desgleichen erkennt das Blut von Earwen ihre Schönheit und ihr freundliches Wesen", antwortete er. Sein Blick wurde wieder klar und verlor den abwesenden Ausdruck. "Aber du bist nicht gekommen, um mir etwas über das Erbe meiner Vorväter zu erzählen. Du bist wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit hier." 

Círdan lächelte reumütig. Dieser junge Elb lernte viel zu schnell, seine Gedanken zu durchschauen.

"In der Tat, das bin ich." Er zögerte. "Gil Galad, Sohn, wir haben gehört was in Beleriand, im Reiche Nargothronds geschehen ist..."

"Ja...?"

"Was ich wissen...dich fragen möchte..."

Círdan hielt inne und blinzelte verwirrt. Wieso war es so schwierig, eine einfache Frage auszusprechen?

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?", brachte er schließlich hervor, doch seine Stimme war leise und heiser.

Gil Galad sah den Schiffsbauer stirnrunzelnd an. 

"Was glaubst du, was ich tun werde? Meine Sachen packen und mein gesamtes Volk zurück in den Norden bringen? Was erwartet uns schon im Reich von Finrod Felagund? Nur traurige Erinnerungen und die noch immer umherstreunenden Orks. Wir haben hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden, uns binden Bande der Freundschaft, der Liebe und der Familie an die Falathrim. Die Kinder sind in neuen Familien untergekommen, ich will sie nicht von jenen trennen, die sie gerade als ihre Eltern anerkannt haben." 

"Es ist dennoch dein Reich, dein Erbe", sagte Círdan, während er erfolglos versuchte, seine Freude über diese Antwort zu verbergen. Ein weiterer Schwan verließ das Wasser und kam zu den beiden Elben, angelockt von der Aussicht auf Futter und voller Vertrauen zu ihnen. Gil Galad betrachtete das Tier. 

"Es ist ein Grabmal, angefüllt mit Schmerz. Nargothrond könnte niemals wieder dasselbe für uns sein. Es ist nicht der Fels, den wir vermissen, es sind unsere Familien, all jene die gestorben sind." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und es ist für immer durch den Drachen besudelt. Ich will nicht dort leben wo er über die Körper meiner toten Landsleute gekrochen ist. Die Höhlen am Narog sind für immer geschändet, bis zum Ende Ardas, zumindest für die Elben Nargothronds, obwohl einige anders darüber zu denken scheinen.(8) Und was Finrods Hort angeht - wir brauchen ihn nicht und ich will ihn nicht. Er ist verflucht durch die Gier des Drachen, die in jedem einzelnen Stück stecken muß. Laß ihn wo er ist, auf daß jeder sich nehmen kann was ihm gefällt, so wird Glaurungs Fluch zunichte gemacht werden. Ich hege keinen Wunsch nach Gold und Juwelen."(9)

Círdan hob eine Braue. "Ein Noldo der Schmuck und Edelsteine zurückweist?"

"Ein König, der eine grausame Lektion darüber erhalten hat, was wirklich von Bedeutung ist."

Der Herr der Teleri hob eine Hand wie um den anderen Elben zu berühren, doch brachte er die Bewegung nicht zu Ende. 

"Ich glaube nicht, daß du diese Lektion benötigt hast." Er zögerte und streckte seine Hand stattdessen nach dem Schwan aus, der gierig nach einem Leckerbissen schnappte, den es nicht gab. "Sei frohen Mutes. Glaurung ist tot. Túrin hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um Nargothrond zu rächen."

Gil Galad reichte dem Schiffsbauer ein Stück Brot, doch im Gegensatz zu dieser freundlichen Geste war seine Stimme voller Schärfe.

"Turin wollte nicht Rache an Glaurung nehmen für das, was jenen widerfahren ist, die ihm Obdach gaben als er heimatlos war. Er nahm Rache für sich selbst. Ich hege ernsthaften Zweifel, daß er sich jemals wirklich um andere gekümmert hat. Niemand war ihm wichtig genug dazu. Er vertraute noch nicht einmal seinem Ziehvater Thingol genügend, um sein Urteil anzunehmen."

"Du bist zu hart gegen ihn, Sohn."

"Sie liebte ihn, Círdan! Sie liebte ihn und entweder war er nicht aufmerksam genug um es zu bemerken oder es war ihm egal."

"Wer liebte ihn? Finduilas?"

Noch immer mußte der König bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens tief einatmen.

"Ja. Nach Aegnor das zweite Mitglied meiner Familie, das einer unglücklichen Liebe zu einem Sterblichen verfiel. Sie versuchte es vor mir zu verbergen, doch wie hätte ich es übersehen können, so nah wie sie meinem Herzen war?"

Für einen Moment wägte der alte Elb ab, ob es ihm erlaubt sein möge, ein wenig von seinem Vorauswissen zu teilen.

"Er hat noch eine Rolle zu spielen, ehe das Ende von Arda kommt", sagte er schließlich vorsichtig. "Dann wird auch deine Schwester gerächt werden."

"Wovon sprichst du? Überdies wird sie sehr viel eher gerächt werden, das verspreche ich dir!"

"Ich kann dir jetzt nicht mehr darüber sagen, Sohn. Aber glaube mir bitte, und verurteile ihn nicht, ehe das Ende gekommen ist."(10)

"So will ich dir denn hierin vertrauen, Círdan der Schiffsbauer", sagte Gil Galad voller Zweifel. 

‚Der mich unaufgefordert ‚Sohn' nennt. Und obgleich du eine größere Weisheit als Vater besitzt, verstehst du mich dennoch nicht so gut wie er es vermochte', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Der Herr der Falathrim war verständig genug, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Was hältst du von Dior?"

"Er ist zu jung", antwortete Gil Galad kurz. "Doch dies scheint inzwischen Gewohnheit in allen Elbenreichen bei der Nachfolge geworden zu sein." Er lachte auf, doch es lag keine Erheiterung darin. "Die Sindar mögen auch weibliche Thronerben oder solche aus weiblichen Linien zulassen, doch hierin unterscheiden sie sich nicht von den Noldor."(11)

"Dies ist eine Angelegenheit, welche ich nie zu verstehen vermochte. Wieso hat dein Volk die Gesetze der Erbfolge geändert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Finduilas war diejenige, die sich für die Bräuche interessierte, nicht ich." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist bedeutungslos. Dior ist der Erbe Thingols, ich glaube nicht, daß irgend jemand dies bestreiten würde. In der Tat wünschte ich, ich könnte ihn kennenlernen. Ich habe sowohl Lúthien als auch Beren gekannt und....und es wäre lohnend zu sehen, ob er das Opfer wert ist, das Finrod Felagund gebracht hat."

Círdan wandte sich vom Wasser ab und der andere Elb folgte ihm. "Ich bin sicher, daß er es ist. Und desgleichen seine Kinder." Er zwinkerte. "Wenigstens ein Zweig der Familie blüht noch immer."

Nun lachte der König aufrichtig. "Nein Círdan, versuch dies nicht erneut. Im Augenblick bin ich recht zufrieden damit, das ‚Blühen' meiner Familie Idril oder Galadriel zu überlassen. Oder einem gewissen alten Elben, der weit über das Alter hinaus ist, sich eine Gattin zu wählen."

Der Gedanke an sie war ein kurzer Schmerz, dessenungeachtet lächelte der Schiffsbauer. Und während sie in die Ansiedlung zurückkehrten, neckte er seinen jüngeren Begleiter unaufhörlich, bis dessen düstere Stimmung so gut wie verflogen war.

********************

Kopfschüttelnd schritt der Schiffsbauer durch die Gänge seines Heimes zur Haupthalle. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, nach dem König schicken zu müssen. 

An diesem Morgen war er erfreut gewesen als Gil Galad ihm mitteilte, daß er schwimmen gehen wolle. Zu selten vertraute sich der König der Geduld und dem guten Willen Osses an, obwohl er offensichtlich Freude am Schwimmen in den Wassern des Belegaer empfand. Doch die Elben, die nur eine Stunde zuvor auf Balar angekommen waren, wollten mit niemandem als dem Sohn Orodreths selbst sprechen, soviel hatten sie deutlich gemacht.

Gil Galad kam kurze Zeit später in die Halle, sein dunkles Haar kräuselte sich feucht. Er musterte die fünf Neuankömmlinge mit fragendem Blick. Dunkelhaarige Noldor, ihre Kleidung von erdiger Farbe, schlicht und für eine lange Reise gefertigt. Zwei von ihnen schienen nach der Ähnlichkeit ihrer scharf geschnittenen Gesichter und ungewöhnlich hellen Augen zu schließen enge Verwandte zu sein. 

"Wir benötigen die Hilfe des Hohen Königs Turgon", sagte ihre Anführerin, eine Frau mit einer viel zu tiefen Stimme für ihren zerbrechlichen Körperbau und einem Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit um ihre vollen Lippen. "Wir leben nahe des Andram, nordwestlich von Nan Tathren. Seit vielen Wochen nun treibt eine große Horde Orks dort ihr Unwesen. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie vom Dunklen Herrscher selbst gesandt wurden oder nur Ausgestoßene sind, vertrieben von ihren eigenen Leuten."

"Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß die Orks Angehörige ihrer Horde ausstoßen", gestand Gil Galad offen ein.

"Sie tun es, wenn einer gegen die Regeln verstößt. Dies wissen wir von den Sindar, mit denen wir zusammenleben. Sie haben zwei ihrer Sippe, die als Sklaven in Angband lebten und denen die Flucht gelang, wieder in ihre Familien aufgenommen."

Gil Galad hob eine Braue.

"Sie sind damit ein großes Wagnis eingegangen."

Die Frau senkte den Kopf. 

"Ich sagte zu Anfang dasselbe. Doch beide scheinen vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Es gibt Weisheit und es gibt Mitleid. Wir haben uns für das letztere entschieden."

"Ihr mögt tun wie euch beliebt. Fahre fort."

"Sie suchen nach uns, verfolgen uns, und mehr als einmal konnten wir nur durch schieres Glück entkommen. Aber wir sind zu wenige um gegen sie zu kämpfen, außer aus dem Hinterhalt. Also begannen sie die Bäume zu fällen, einen nach dem anderen, die Feuer hören nie auf zu brennen. Am Ende werden sie uns finden, es sei denn, sie werden getötet oder vertrieben. Wir wissen nicht, wo der Hohe König zu finden ist, noch weniger, wie ihm eine Nachricht zu senden sei, doch wir sind sicher daß Ihr, mein Herr, als sein Erbe uns weiterhelfen könnt."

Gil Galad hielt inne und warf Círdan und Celebrimbor einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. 

"Dies ist eine schwerwiegende Angelegenheit und muß besprochen werden. Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld, während wir Rat halten."

Er sah den Unwillen in den Augen der Frau. 

"Ich weiß, daß uns die Zeit davonläuft", sagte er. "Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ruht jetzt, ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter euch."

Síliel, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam nun nach vorn und lud die fremden Elben mit einer Geste ein, ihr zu folgen. "Bitte, kommt. Dies ist die Halle des Königs und hier sollt ihr Frieden und Ruhe von euren Mühen finden."

Während die Fremden Síliel folgten, zog sich Gil Galad mit den Mitgliedern des Rates von Balar in die Hauptbibliothek zurück.

"Es wäre Wahnsinn, nur für eine Bande Orks eine Botschaft zu senden", begann er. "Und selbst wenn wir es täten – Turgon wird keinen einzigen seiner Krieger zu ihrer Hilfe schicken. Also haben wir uns darum zu kümmern, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Wir müssen Truppen senden...."

Nachdem die Ratssitzung vorbei war, blieb Gil Galad mit Círdan, Gildor und Celebrimbor zurück. 

"Habe ich richtig gehandelt?", fragte er als sie allein waren, inmitten von Stapeln von Büchern und honigbraunem geölten Holz sitzend. "Wie kann ich mir anmaßen, Entscheidungen im Namen des Hohen Königs der Noldor zu treffen? Ich besitze weder die Erfahrung noch die Autorität, dies zu tun."

"Du hast zweifellos richtig gehandelt", erwiderte Celebrimbor mit Nachdruck. "Wie du selbst gesagt hast, Turgon wird ihnen nicht helfen." Er lachte. "Sollte er sich bemüßigt fühlen sich über deine Entscheidung zu beschweren, kann er nach Balar kommen und dich selber zurechtweisen."

Círdan jedoch hegte Zweifel. Er war an den Gedanken der Rechte und der Macht eines über ihm stehenden Königs gewohnt und empfand Unbehagen angesichts dieser Mißachtung der Macht des Hohen Königs, gleich aus welchem Grunde.

"Der Titel des Hohen Königs ist mehr als nur das Recht , Befehle zu erteilen. Er ist das kulturelle Zentrum des Volkes. Es würde Turgons Position schwächen, wenn du seinen Platz einnimmst und an seiner Stelle handelst."

Ein lange verborgener Zorn erwuchs in Gil Galads Herzen.

"Was für eine Art Hoher König ist er, der sich nicht um sein Volk kümmert? Er läßt sie im Stich. Es wäre seine Pflicht, solche Probleme zu lösen, doch er verst- lebt in seiner Verborgenen Stadt und fragt nicht danach, wie es ihnen ergeht."

"Er muß sein eigenes Schicksal erfüllen", antwortete Círdan.

"Er ist der Hohe König der Noldor", kam die scharfe Erwiderung, "sein Schicksal _ist_ es, bei seinem Volk zu sein. Oder sein Titel ist nichts als ein leeres Wort!"

"Wenn er abgedankt hätte, wäre dein Vater Erbe der Hohen Königswürde geworden."

Der jüngere Elb preßte kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe er sprach. "...Wofür er schlichtweg nicht der richtige Mann war. Ich weiß das."

Er sah hinunter auf seine urplötzlich rastlosen Hände und den breiten Ring, den an er an seiner Linken trug, beinahe das einzige Erbstück seiner Vorväter, das ihm geblieben war – der Ring der ihn einst als Erben des Thrones von Nargothrond ausgewiesen hatte.

"Ich habe diese Tatsache anerkennen müssen, wiewohl ich ihn innig liebe."

"Natürlich tust du das. Orodreth war ein guter Mann und ein fähiger Anführer seines Volkes."

Gil Galad hob den Kopf und sah mit einem dankbaren Lächeln in Círdans weise Augen.

"Ich danke dir."

********************

Entgegen Círdans Rat, der in seiner großen Sorge um die Sicherheit des Königs begründet lag, führte Gil Galad selbst die Truppen an, die er zur Unterstützung der Sindar und Noldor aussandte.

Sie riefen so viele zu den Waffen, wie sie in kurzer Zeit aufbringen konnten. An einem herrlichen Morgen schifften sie sich ein und die weißen Segel der Schiffe der Teleri leuchteten gegen den Himmel. Und Gil Galad dachte zurück an einen anderen Tag, an dem Noldor die Teleri um ihre Schiffe ersucht hatten.

‚Warum habt ihr nicht einfach um die Schiffe gebeten und den Teleri eure Not erklärt?', dachte er, ‚vielleicht hätten sie euch nach Mittelerde übergesetzt und das Blutvergießen von Alqualonde hätte vermieden werden können.'

Die Elben hielten nicht an den Sirion-Mündungen inne, sondern segelten durch die tieferen Wasserläufe weiter stromaufwärts, so weit die weißen Schiffe sicher fahren konnten. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, bestieg Gil Galad seinen Grauschimmel und nahm Aeglos auf, und das Schwert, das Celebrimbor für ihn geschmiedet hatte, und es war lang und scharf und noch nicht im Kampf erprobt. 

Argon jedoch, der junge Mann der Helegethirs Tod mit angesehen hatte, und der noch immer Scham und Schuld dafür empfand, seine Königin angesichts des Drachens im Stich gelassen zu haben, rief all jene um sich, die am treuesten zum König standen und ihm die tiefste Liebe entgegenbrachten und geschickte Kämpfer waren. 

Aus diesen bildete er eine Leibgarde, und obwohl sie eigentlich nur für diese Gelegenheit gedacht war, sollte sie bis zum Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters Bestand haben. Stets waren sie Gil Galad hiernach im Kampfe nahe, und der tapferste von ihnen war Argon selbst, denn für ihn war sein Leben nur von geringer Bedeutung im Vergleich zum Wohlergehen seines Königs und seines Volkes. 

Auch Círdan sorgte sich um seinen selbstgewählten Zögling, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Die Anspannung, die Gil Galad selten nach außen hin zeigte, wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Und was geschah, wenn all diesen unterdrückten Gefühlen erlaubt wurde sich auszutoben, erlebte der alte Elb zwei Wochen später, als sie zum ersten mal auf die Orks trafen. 

Er wurde Zeuge, wie der gewöhnlich ruhige und gleichmütige Sohn Orodreths zu einem leidenschaftlichen wenn auch niemals unbesonnenen Krieger wurde, der Morgoths Kreaturen nicht einfach nur bekämpfte sondern sie abschlachtete, ein zerstörerischer Ausbruch von Haß, unterstützt von tödlicher Geschicklichkeit. 

Grausamkeit war den Elben nicht fremd, aber ebensowenig Gewohnheit, selbst gegenüber ihren Feinden. Sie kämpften und töteten aus verschiedenen Gründen, nicht alle von ehrenhafter Natur, doch niemals allein aus Freude heraus. 

Der König von Nargothrond jedoch kam beidem sehr nahe. Aeglos war ein schimmernder, leuchtender, undeutlicher Schemen, schon bald bedeckt von schwarzem Blute und noch immer nach mehr verlangend. Und Gil Galad fand im Tod der Orks wenn schon nicht Vergnügen, so doch zumindest Befriedigung seines Rachedurstes. 

Es machte Círdan Angst. 

Immer wieder suchten Elben die Hilfe des Hohen Königs und kamen, da es keinen Weg gab Gondolin zu erreichen, nach Balar. Mit verborgenem Vergnügen wie auch Stolz beobachtete Círdan wie Gil Galad sich daran gewöhnte, Entscheidungen für andere Gemeinwesen zu treffen. Der Anführer der Falathrim wußte es nicht genau, doch er ahnte, daß in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft sein Verwandter diese nicht mehr länger nur im Namen Turgons treffen würde. 

********************

Nur ein Jahr später erreichten sie Berichte von der zweiten Zerstörung Doriaths, diesmal durch die Söhne Fëanors, die den Silmaril Berens und Luthiens zu rauben versuchten und dabei auch vor einem zweiten Verwandtenmord nicht zurückschreckten. 

Für beide erschien es als das Ende einer Ära, denn weder Círdan noch Gil Galad konnte sich eine Zeit ohne die Stärke Doriaths im fernen Nordosten vorstellen. 

Und wie einige Jahre zuvor, machten sich die Elben von Balar auf, den Flüchtlingen entgegenzugehen, Nahrung und alles was sie für hilfreich hielten, mit sich führend.

****

Fußnoten:

Die Worte zu Beginn sind natürlich ein Zitat aus dem Silmarillion, bezeichnenderweise Kapitel XII ‚Vom Untergang Doriaths'.

(1) Tol Faenglîn: Ich habe auf keiner Karte einen Namen für diese Insel gefunden. Der Name nebst Übersetzung ist meine Schöpfung. Allerdings geht mein Dank nebst einigen Ork-Keksen erneut an Nemis, die mein Sindarin überprüft hat und ebenfalls nach einem offiziellen Namen der Insel suchte.

(2) Sternbilder (gemäß dem Silmarillion und dem ‚Mittelerde-Lexikon' von Foster/ Pesch:

Wilwarin (Schmetterling) - Cassiopeia

Soronúme (Adler des Westens) - Aquila (Adler) mit seinem hellsten Stern Atair an der Spitze

Menelmacar (Himmels-Schwertkämpfer) - Orion

Valacirca (Sichel der Valar) - Ursa Maior, der Große Bär oder Große Wagen

(3) "Das Verlassene Volk": die Übersetzung des Namens "Eglath", den sich jene Teleri gaben, die während und aufgrund ihrer Suche nach Elwe Singollo in Mittelerde zurückblieben

(4) Melians körperliche Gestalt: in der ‚History of Middle Earth', Bd. X ‚Morgoth's Ring' wird in dem Kapitel ‚Myths transformed' ausgesagt:

"Melkor ‚incarnated' himself (as Morgoth) permanently. He did this so as to control the hroa, the ‚flesh' or physical matter, of Arda."

Grob übersetzt: ‚Melkor nahm eine permanente körperliche Gestalt an (als Morgoth). Er tat dies um den hroa, das ‚Fleisch' oder die stoffliche Materie Ardas, kontrollieren zu können.'

Ich denke, dies muß ebenso für Melian gegolten haben, als sie eine körperliche Gestalt annahm, um den Gürtel zu errichten und Lúthien zur Welt zur bringen, da beides Eingriffe in die Materie Ardas darstellt.

(5) Der versunkene Hort Thingols: bin ich die einzige, die diese Szene an Hagen von Tronje und den Schatz der Nibelungen erinnert? 

(6) Melians Leben vor ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde: siehe das Silmarillion: ‚Valaquenta - Von den Maiar' und Kapitel 4: ‚Von Thingol und Melian'.

(7) Schwäne: Ich weiß nicht, ob auf einer so weit vom Festland entfernten Insel Schwäne leben würden, aber um der Geschichte willen laßt uns annehmen, daß sie es taten. Hey, es war nicht meine Idee, sondern die meiner Muse, Gil Galad Schwäne füttern zu lassen!

Für diejenigen, die sich daran zu erinnern versuchen: ja, Annael war der Elb, der Tuor aufgezogen hat. Soweit ich weiß ist nirgendwo festgehalten ob er und seine Leute je Balar erreichten.

(8) andere die in Nargothrond lebten: Gil Galad spielt auf Mîm den Kleinzwerg an, der nach Glaurungs Verschwinden nach Nargothrond ging, dort lebte und alles in Besitz nahm. Er wurde von Húrin getötet.

(9) Dieses Motiv habe ich natürlich aus der Hügelgräber-Episode aus dem Herrn der Ringe entnommen. 

(10) Círdan spricht hier von der Zweiten Prophezeiung des Mandos (siehe History of Middle Earth Band V, ‚The Lost Road', Quenta Silmarillion § 31):

__

"Thus spake Mandos in prophecy, when the Gods sat in judgement in Valinor, and the rumour of his words was whispered among all the Elves of the West. When the world is old and the Powers grow weary, then Morgoth, seeing that the guard sleepeth, shall come back through the Door of Night out of the Timeless Void; and he shall destroy the Sun and Moon. But Earendel shall descend upon him as a white and searing flame and drive him from the airs. Then shall the Last Battle be gathered on the fields of Valinor. In that day Tulkas shall strive with Morgoth, and on his right hand shall be Fionwe, and on his left Turin Turambar, son of Hurin, coming from the halls of Mandos; and the black sword of Turin shall deal unto Morgoth his death and final end; and so shall the children of Hurin and all Men be avenged."

(Sollte jemand eine Übersetzung wünschen, möge er mir eine Mail schicken. Aber so schwer ist der Text ja nicht. Und bemitleidet mich nicht für das Abschreiben, das wäre vollkommen unnötig... ;) )

Diese Prophezeiung wurde eigentlich erst nach dem Krieg des Zorns ausgesprochen, doch gehe ich hier davon aus, daß Círdan nur eröffnet worden war, Túrin würde noch eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte Ardas spielen, jedoch nicht, worin diese bestehen sollte.

(11) Thronfolge: Es gibt eine Diskussion (mehrere und teilweise ziemlich leidenschaftliche, um genau zu sein) über die Bestimmungen nach denen die Thronfolge bei den Elben geregelt ist. Zum Beispiel: wieso wird Gil Galad als "der letzte Erbe der Hohen Königswürde" bezeichnet – was bedeutet, daß Galadriel (weiblich) und Elrond (weibliche Linie) ausgeschlossen waren – während Dior (weibliche Linie) Thingol als König von Doriath folgen konnte?

Da Tolkien selbst sagte, daß es verschiedene Bräuche unter den einzelnen Elbenstämmen gab, nehme ich an, daß die Thronfolge bei den Teleri sich von jener der Noldor unterschied. 

****

2. A/ N

Du liebe Güte, es ist ja fast mehr Text für Fußnoten als für die Geschichte selbst draufgegangen... ;)


	13. Elwing

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

__ ****

Kapitel XIII - Elwing

*******************  


****

Danksagung: viele Ork-Kekse an Nemis, die unermüdliche Korrekturleserin. 

****

Merlin gewidmet

Januar 2001 - Juli 2003

Danke für all die Freude und dein Vertrauen. Mögen viele Leckerli auf dich warten, wohin auch immer du gegangen bist!

*******************

A/N:

Jojo: ich will es mal so sagen: es freut mich sehr, wenn es dir noch immer gefällt, aber ich würde das nicht als selbstverständlich erachten

*******************

****

Kapitel XIII Elwing

Der Elb fühlte sich nicht wohl. Ganz und gar nicht. 

Er würde zwei der Hohen Lords der Eldar gegenübertreten müssen. Und wie sie darauf reagieren mochten, daß er die Führung der Doriathrim übernommen hatte, konnte er nicht ermessen. Doch insbesondere den Noldor wurde nachgesagt, sie seien hochmütig und leicht durch das beleidigt, was sie als ‚Anmaßung' empfanden.

"Es war niemand sonst da, der es hätte tun können", flüsterte er.

Als Laiquendi aus Ossiriand besaß er nicht die geringste Berechtigung, den Doriathrim irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen. Noch hatte er darum gebeten. In jenem Aufruhr nach Doriaths Untergang hatte er, einfach nur um so viele wie möglich zu retten und aus reiner Notwendigkeit heraus, Anweisungen gegeben und ihnen gesagt was sie tun sollten. Warum sie dies akzeptiert hatten und ihm auch nach der ersten Aufregung weiterhin gefolgt waren, wußte er nicht. Sie hatten es getan und so war er für sie verantwortlich geworden.

Und für die beiden größten Schätze die sie mit sich führten, einer von ihnen ein schlankes, verwaistes Mädchen. 

********************

Bedrückt betrachteten Círdan und Gil Galad den Strom der Flüchtlinge, die über die gefrorenen Pfade des Lisgardh kamen, des Feuchtgebietes rund um die Mündung des Sirion. Das Schilf war hier besonders dicht, ein Ozean aus Rohrkolben, während der warmen Jahreszeit angefüllt von Rascheln und den Rufen von Fröschen und Reihern. Jetzt inmitten des Winters war es still, die Spitzen der langen Blätter mit Eis bedeckt, schimmernd im fahlen Sonnenlicht. Einen Weg hindurch zu finden, noch dazu einen, den eine große Gruppe benutzen konnte, war nicht einfach. Doch die an den Mündungen lebenden Elben führten die Doriathrim, wie sie schon andere zuvor geführt hatten. Zerlumpt, erschöpft, viele verwundet, saßen oder lagen jene am Ufer des großen Flusses. Die letzten Überlebenden Doriaths. 

"Warum geschieht es jedesmal im Winter?", murmelte Gil Galad zu sich selbst. Die Erinnerung an die Zerstörung seiner eigenen Heimat und der Gedanke an Menegroth, das er während seiner Jugend einige male besucht hatte, verdunkelten das Herz des Elbenkönigs, und Círdan warf ihm einen besorgten Seitenblick zu. Sein Freund hatte sich in den letzten Jahren bemerkenswert gut erholt, angesichts der Schwere seines Verlustes und der Last der Verantwortung die er nun zu tragen hatte - nicht nur für sein eigenes Volk, sondern sowohl für jeden der Bewohner rund um die Bucht, der sich seiner Führung anvertrauen wollte, als auch für jene, welche hierher kamen um die Hilfe des Hohen Königs zu erbitten.

Doch für ein beinahe gebrochenes Herz war noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, seit die Elben von Nargothrond in genau derselben Weise hier angekommen waren, und es konnte nicht gut sein, wenn Gil Galad jetzt schon wieder mit so viel Leid und Vertreibung konfrontiert wurde.

Angeführt wurden sie von einem schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Elben mit ernstem Gesicht, den keiner von ihnen je zuvor gesehen hatte. Er näherte sich ihnen in einer beinahe befangenen Weise, den Kopf leicht eingezogen.

Gil Galad machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wie auch immer die Umstände, wer auch immer der Besucher sein mochte, Cirdan und er versahen hier die Pflichten der Gastgeber, und er würde niemals die uralten Gebote der Gastfreundschaft mißachten, die von ihm verlangten dem Gast entgegenzugehen. 

Erestor sah die beiden Elben auf ihn zukommen und straffte sich. Einer sichtlich alt, mit einem silbernen Bart, der andere hochgewachsen und dunkelhaarig.

Als sie direkt vor ihm standen, wortlos und mit ernstem Blick, neigte er grüßend den Kopf, und plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, daß er nicht wußte, wie er sich nun angemessen zu verhalten hatte. Er räusperte sich.

"Ich grüße Euch, Ihr Herren. Mein Name ist Erestor, ich stamme aus Ossiriand und habe unseren König Dior begleitet als er nach Doriath ging um sein Erbe anzutreten. Ein Erbe, das sich im nachhinein als Fluch herausgestellt hat", entschlüpfte es ihm. (1)

Er wußte, er fühlte, die Worte waren falsch, kein Anführer würde auf diese Art zwei andere begrüßen. Doch wie sollte er es besser wissen, Sohn des einfachen Volkes der er war? Er schluckte und rang sichtlich um Fassung.

"So seid uns willkommen, Erestor von Ossiriand", antwortete Círdan freundlich um den nervösen Elben zu beruhigen. "Ich bin Círdan der Schiffsbauer, Herr der Falathrim und dies", er wies neben sich, "ist Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, der König Nargothronds."

Erestors Blick schoß zu dem jüngeren der beiden und beinahe instinktiv blitzten seine Augen mehr als nur ein wenig feindselig auf. Er hätte es wissen müssen, obwohl der Elb vor ihm in seiner schlichten Kleidung nichts von einem König an sich hatte.

"Wir haben nichts zu schaffen mit der Familie der Sippenmörder!", fauchte er beinahe.

"Ebensowenig wie ich selbst", antwortete Gil Galad gleichmütig und nicht im geringsten beleidigt. "Das Haus von Finarfin hat dem Hause Feanors die Freundschaft aufgekündigt, und hätte ich die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, hätte ich euch beigestanden, nicht ihnen."

Erestor errötete. "Verzeiht, es ist einfach nur...es sind zu viele durch ihren Angriff gestorben." 

"Dennoch habt Ihr viele hierher geführt."

Einen Vorwurf fürchtend, weil er die Elben unberechtigt angeführt hatte, antwortete er hastig "Keiner der Edlen aus Doriath war anwesend, um das Volk zur Küste zu bringen." 

Gil Galad runzelte die Stirn.

"Und was ist mit dem Herrn Oropher? Der Herrin Nimloth und ihren Kindern? Und dem Herrn Laerion, meinem Großvater?" 

Letzterer hätte keinen Herrschaftsanspruch über die Doriathrim, doch Gil Galad war sich sicher, er hätte sich um ein ansonsten führerloses Volk gekümmert. Wenn er dies nicht getan hatte, mußte sein Enkelsohn zu der einen Schlußfolgerung kommen, die er nicht ziehen wollte.

Círdan spürte, wie viel es Gil Galad abverlangte, diese Frage zu stellen. Der Nachteil zu einer der edlen Familien zu gehören - es gab kein Elbenreich in Beleriand, in dem der Sohn Orodreths keine Verwandten besaß, um die er sich hätten sorgen müssen.

Erestor blickte zu Boden und fingerte nervös am Saum seines einfachen dunkelgrünen Mantels herum. 

"Der Herr Laerion ist ebenfalls während der Verteidigung Doriaths gefallen, zumindest wurde mir dies berichtet. Ich habe ihn während des Kampfes nicht gesehen."

__

‚Nein! Nicht noch einmal...!'

‚Oh ihr Valar, bitte gebt ihm Kraft! Wieso ein weiterer...er hätte dieses eine mal ein wenig Glück verdient, wenigstens ein Mitglied seiner Familie hätte überleben sollen...'

Konnte es für einen König passend sein, vor einem Fremden zu weinen? Es war nicht von Bedeutung. Sein Großvater, dem er sowieso zu selten getroffen hatte, der ihm Briefe aus Doriath geschrieben hatte, lange Briefe um die Einsamkeit zu ertragen, weil sowohl seine Gattin als auch sein zweites Kind im Laufe der Dagor Bragollach ums Leben gekommen waren. Seine letzte Verbindung zu seinen Sindarin-Vorfahren. Und mehr als das - derjenige der ihm die Geschichte der nördlichen Sindar erzählt und so viel über Vögel beigebracht hatte. Großvater hatte sie auch geliebt und er kannte- _hatte_ jeden von ihnen gekannt und alles über ihre Gewohnheiten gewußt.

Er schluckte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Später würde Zeit zum Trauern sein, jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtig.

Höflich wartete Erestor bis der König die Beherrschung wiedererlangte, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Oropher hat uns verlassen und sich mit allen unseres Volkes nach Osten aufgemacht, die bereit waren ihm zu folgen und ihn als ihren Herrn anzuerkennen. Sie wollten die Ered Lindon überqueren und sich jenseits der Berge neu ansiedeln, wo sie hoffen, sicher vor Morgoths Tücken zu sein...und vor denen der Noldor." Er blickte Gil Galad an. "Dies waren seine Worte, nicht die meinen." 

"Ich verstehe."

"Und unsere Königin Nimloth..." 

Der Elb krampfte gewaltsam die Hände zusammen und holte tief Luft um das Verlangen zu unterdrücken, zu kämpfen, zu verletzen und zu töten, Rache zu nehmen, egal an wem. 

"Sie haben sie umgebracht, wie ein Tier abgeschlachtet, weil sie ihnen nicht sagen wollte, wo sich der Silmaril befand", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme voll finsterer Leidenschaft. "Ihre Söhne Elúred und Elúrin haben sie mit sich genommen und wir können nur hoffen, daß sie sie als Geiseln benutzen wollen. Doch ich habe diese verfluchten Elben gesehen, ich habe in ihre Augen geblickt, und ich glaube nicht, daß die beiden noch am Leben sind. Allein Elwing konnten wir retten, die Tochter unseres Königs."

Während seiner letzten Worte war seine Stimme wieder sanfter geworden - willentlich oder aus Gefühl - und er nickte einer ein paar Schritte hinter ihm stehenden Elbenfrau zu. Diese öffnete zögernd, beinahe widerwillig ihren Mantel und darunter kam ein kleines Mädchen zum Vorschein, das zunächst scheu die Elben aus Balar betrachtete, dann jedoch auf Erestor zuging und die einladend ausgestreckte Hand ergriff. Er ließ sich nieder um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein und wies dann auf den Elbenkönig und den Schiffsbauer. 

"Sieh, Elwing, das sind deine Verwandten, die ich versprach dir zu zeigen. Dein entfernter Onkel Círdan und dein Vetter Gil Galad."

Dies brachte das junge Mädchen dazu, an seiner Schulter vorbei erneut die beiden fremden Elben anzuschauen. Sie kannte ihre Namen, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater hatten sie oft in ihren Gesprächen erwähnt. Dieser alte Elb war einer der Falathrim, die am Meer lebten, dem riesigen Teich, und der andere hatte vor nicht langer Zeit ebenfalls seine Familie verloren. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr von ihm erzählt, und von seiner Schwester, die gestorben und nun weit jenseits der See war. Sie mochte die Geschichte nicht, sie hatte ihren Vater betrübt und ihre Mutter zum Weinen gebracht. Aber gewiß würde er verstehen, wie sehr sie Elúred und Elúrin vermißte.

Als Gil Galad das junge Elbenmädchen sah, erleuchtete sie sein Herz und etwas von dem Schmerz verging, denn trotz ihres gegenwärtigen Kummers konnte man ihr fröhliches, heiteres Wesen erahnen. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an seine Schwester Finduilas im selben Alter, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken behandelte er sie entsprechend.

Er ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder. Dann berührte er ihre Schultern, und als sie dies ohne Angst ertrug, schloß er sie tröstend und beschützend in die Arme. 

"Willkommen, kleine Elwing", sprach er leise in ihr zerzaustes Haar.

Und Elwing nahm dies bereitwillig hin, in ihrem kindlichen Gemüt verstand sie, daß hier jemand war, der sich um sie kümmern und sie beschützen würde. So drückte sie sich bereitwillig an diesen großen, fremden Elben und weinte ein wenig, und von diesem Moment an war er für sie ein großer Bruder. 

Erestor sah den beiden zu, und nichts von der leichten Eifersucht die er empfand wurde in seiner Miene deutlich. Es hatte Tage gedauert, ehe Elwing ihm genug Vertrauen entgegenbrachte um sich berühren zu lassen. In Gedanken schalt er sich selbst. 

‚Er ist mit ihr verwandt, gehört zu ihrer Familie, und nichts anderes ist jetzt noch wichtig für sie.'

Nach einer Weile ging Círdan zu ihnen und streichelte das dunkle Haar des Mädchens. 

"Sei denn willkommen bei uns, Elwing, Tochter Diors, Herrin der Doriathrim."

Mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen, noch immer feucht und gerötet, doch gleichermaßen neugierig, sah Elwing zu ihm auf. 

"Du bist alt!", meinte sie schließlich entschieden. "Elben bekommen erst Bärte, wenn sie schon sehr, sehr alt sind. Es gab jemanden wie dich in Ossiriand." (2)

Trotz ihrer festen Worte zog sie sich ein klein wenig in die Umarmung ihres Vetters zurück, der warm war und beschützend und jetzt wohlwollend gluckste. 

"Ja, ich bin alt, Elwing", antwortete Círdan. "So alt, daß du lange brauchen wirst, ehe du es auch nur annähernd begreifen kannst."

"Darf ich ihn anfassen?"

"Natürlich darfst du das."

Vorsichtig wagte sie sich einen Schritt von Gil Galad fort und strich sacht über die silbrigen Strähnen. Dann strich sie dem alten Elben ebenso vorsichtig über den Kopf.

"Es fühlt sich genau gleich an."

"Das ist es auch, Kind-"

Der Herr der Häfen brach ab, als sie aus einiger Entfernung ärgerliche Stimmen hörten, die bald einem lautstarken Streit wichen. Irgendjemand schrie wütende Worte in der alten Sprache Doriaths, so schnell und scharf, daß selbst Gil Galad Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen, obwohl er sie in seiner Jugend gelernt hatte. Denn er liebte die Sprache dieses Landes, reich an ausdrucksvollen Worten und lieblicher für das Ohr als das allgemeine Sindarin. 

"Es geht um Celebrimbor", sagte Círdan ernst und erhob sich.

Elwing flüchtete sofort wieder zurück zu Gil Galad, der beruhigend ihre Schulter tätschelte. 

"Es wird dir nichts passieren, Kleines", murmelte er abwesend, ohne sie anzusehen. "Nicht hier und auch sonst nirgendwo. Nie wieder..."

Sie gingen langsam zum Ort der Auseinandersetzung.

"Warum bist du hergekommen, Sohn eines Sippenmörders? Nur um jene zu verspotten, denen dein Vater so viel Schmerz zugefügt hat? Laß uns allein und folge deinem verfluchten Erzeuger in die Hallen von Mandos!", rief eine tiefe männliche Stimme.

Für einen Herzschlag herrschte Stille, eine erschütterte Stille.

"Willst du damit sagen, daß mein Vater tot ist?" Celebrimbors Stimme, stellte Gil Galad fest. Ärgerlich und ein wenig ängstlich.

"Ja", antwortete der andere mit nicht geringer Befriedigung. "Unser Herr Dior tötete ihn, und wenn es irgendwelchen Großmut und Gerechtigkeit in Arda gibt, wird er niemals wieder in körperlicher Form zurückkehren!" (3)

Ein Schlag war zu hören, und dann deutlich die Geräusche eines Kampfes. Doch so schnell dieser begonnen hatte, und noch ehe die drei Anführer den Ort erreichen konnten, war er auch schon wieder vorbei. Kurz darauf kam Gildor zu ihnen, ein wenig mitgenommen und offenbar geradewegs aus einem heftigen Handgemenge.

"Einer der Doriathrim hat Celebrimbor angegriffen", erklärte er mit angespanntem Ausdruck. "Er hat ihn mit einem Messer verletzt, aber die Verletzung ist nicht schwer. Seine Worte hingegen waren weitaus schmerzhafter."

"Wir haben sie gehört", antwortete Gil Galad. "Curufin ist tot. Wie nimmt er es auf?", fügte er leise hinzu. 

"Wie es zu erwarten wäre: schlecht. Du weißt, wie er noch immer für seinen Vater empfand. Ihn jetzt zu verlieren, ohne noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen zu haben und noch dazu auf eine solche Weise, unter solchen Umständen... Ich werde ihn zurück nach Balar bringen, hier ist er uns keine Hilfe und er braucht einen Freund."

"Ich würde euch begleiten, aber.."

"Pscht, Finellach. Ich weiß. Und er weiß es auch. Schau einfach nach ihm, sobald du zurück bist."

Gil Galad und Círdan tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke während Gildor zu Celebrimbor zurückkehrte. 

"Und diese sind maßvoll", sagte Gil Galad stirnrunzelnd. "Versuche dir vorzustellen, was einer der anderen getan hätte. Ich gebe zu, ich habe Orophers Ansichten über die Noldor stets als ungerechtfertigt empfunden, doch die Entscheidung jene mit sich zu nehmen, die ihnen am feindlichsten gesinnt sind, war weise. Obwohl", er schob eine Handvoll dunklen Haares über seine Schulter, "ich es nicht als weise erachte, Beleriand zu verlassen. Wir wissen wenig über die Lande östlich der Ered Luin. Wer wird ihnen helfen? Die Nandor? Die Avari? Das ist höchst ungewiß."

"Es war ihre Entscheidung", sagte Erestor fest. "Und viele von ihnen stammen selbst von den Nandor und erinnern sich an die Orte ihrer Geburt."

Gil Galad sah ihn an. "Du kannst uns später von den Ereignissen berichten, sage mir jetzt nur dies: was ist mit den anderen Söhnen Feanors geschehen?"

"Ich kannte sie nicht von Angesicht. Doch ich hörte, Celegorm sei ebenfalls von unserem Herrn Dior getötet worden, und auch jener, den man Caranthir nannte, sei gefallen."

"Glaubst du Maedhros wird Rache für den Tod seiner Brüder nehmen?", fragte Círdan Gil Galad besorgt.

"Ich kann es nicht sagen. Sie schienen ihm stets sehr am Herzen zu liegen." Gil Galad wandte sich erneut Erestor zu. "Und der Silmaril?"

Der Elb schien es vorzuziehen, auf diese Frage keine Antwort zu geben. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er, doch die Lüge war allzu leicht durchschaubar.

"Du versuchst mir weiszumachen, daß du während all dieser Wochen, in denen ihr von Doriath zur Bucht von Balar gewandert seid, niemals gefragt hast, ob jemand etwas über das größte Juwels Ardas weiß?", fragte Gil Galad sanft.

Erestor wand sich sichtlich, unfähig den beiden anderen Elben - einer von ihnen selbst aus der Familie der Sippenmörder, ungeachtet seiner freundlichen Worte - zu vertrauen, doch ebensowenig in der Lage angesichts zweier Herren der Eldar zu lügen. 

Ehe er sprechen konnte legte Círdan eine Hand auf Gil Galads Arm. "Frag nicht nach Dingen, die sie nicht zu beantworten wünschen."

"Aber wir müssen fragen, erkennst du das nicht? Wenn der Silmaril hier ist, werden auch die Söhne Feanors hier sein, und zwar bald."

Círdan schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment können Maedhros und seine Brüder nicht einmal wissen, wo sie nach den Überlebenden von Doriath suchen müssen. Und ich bin mir sicher, daß sie Balar nicht angreifen würden."

Gil Galad erwiderte nichts, doch in seinem Herzen war er alles andere als überzeugt, sein Onkel werde nur um der Bedrohung, welche die armseligen Truppen Balars darstellten, den Silmaril aufgeben.

********************

Es war still in der großen Halle von Maedhros' Behausung. Still, weil drei der Lords, die hier gewöhnlich lachten, sangen und sich unterhielten, nicht mehr anwesend waren. Die schwer lastende Stille der Trauer. 

Maglor und sein älterer Bruder saßen vor der Feuerstelle. Keiner von ihnen sprach und keiner der anderen Elben wagte, lauter als in einem Flüstern zu sprechen oder ihre Herren zu stören.

‚Ich habe euch im stich gelassen, meine Brüder', dachte Maedhros in bitterer Schuld. ‚Ich habe euch enttäuscht, wie ich das Vertrauen unseres Vaters enttäuscht habe. Nach all diesen Jahren haben wir nicht einen einzigen der Silmaril zurückerlangt. Nicht einmal Elben zu töten war genug, uns wenigstens einen Blick auf die Edelsteine zu verschaffen.

Celegorm, stets so leidenschaftlich. Du warst nicht immer so hart und unfreundlich gegenüber anderen. Es war deine Art, dich von den schrecklichen Taten abzuschotten, die wir gezwungen waren zu begehen. Ich erinnere mich an die Hochzeitsfeiern deiner Brüder, wie glücklich du jedes mal warst, wie viele schöne, scherzhafte Lieder du gesungen hast. (4)

Du mochtest Hunde so sehr. Der Tag an dem Orome dir Huan gab war einer der glücklichsten deines Lebens. Du **warst** freundlich geliebter Bruder, auf eine gewisse Weise, selbst zum Ende. Und nun wird sich niemand daran erinnern. Für alle anderen außer uns wirst du als eine wilde, grausame, anmaßende Person berüchtigt sein. Selbst unsere Mutter wird dies von jenen erfahren, die aus den Hallen zurückkehren. Wie schmerzhaft wird es für sie sein, solche Geschichten über uns zu hören. Oh Mutter, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dir dies ersparen zu können!

Und Curufin, der du immer nur an deiner Arbeit interessiert warst. Als Celebrimbor geboren wurde, haben wir dich damit aufgezogen, er sei lediglich ein weiteres deiner Werke, wenn auch diesmal nicht mit deinen Händen geschaffen, und du bist so tief errötet! Warum bist du nicht zu ihm gegangen solange noch Zeit für eine Versöhnung war? Wenn das Urteil der Valar gerecht ist, wirst du niemals mehr die Hallen des Wartens verlassen und niemals wieder in sein Gesicht blicken. Oder in das deiner Gattin. Sie liebte dich, liebte dich so sehr, ungeachtet ihrer Entscheidung, zurückzubleiben. Vielleicht wußte sie, was aus dir werden würde und wollte es nicht miterleben. Wollte nicht deine bitteren Tränen sehen, nachdem du und Vater die Schiffe in Losgar verbrannt hattet. (5)

Caranthir, dunkler, wundervoller Caranthir. Immer so leicht erregbar und schroff. Du bist wie die Felsgrate jener Gebirge gewesen, die du so gerne in deiner Nähe hattest. Arrogant, ja. Nichtsdestotrotz warst du weise genug, mit den Naugrim Frieden zu schließen und du hast den Stolz und die Tapferkeit des Volkes von Haleth anerkannt. Mut hast du stets in Ehren gehalten, in jedweder Hinsicht. Und ich kannte deinen größten Wunsch - du hast dich immer nach eigenen Kindern gesehnt. Nur weil du keinen eigenen Sohn noch eine eigene Tochter hattest, verwöhntest du Celebrimbor in seiner Jugend so sehr.'

Solcherart waren die Gedanken von Maedhros, ältester der Söhne Feanors, und seine Augen waren angefüllt mit Tränen.

‚Ein Lied. Es sollte ein Lied über sie geben, über den grausamen, ungerechtfertigten Kampf den sie fochten, ihrer eigenen Rasse ein Fluch - und doch stolz und stark und willens, ihr Schicksal anzunehmen.'

Maglor sah nicht das Feuer vor seinen Augen. Er sah die Gesichter seiner toten Brüder, hörte ihr Lachen, ihre Stimmen, den Klang ihrer Schritte. Und jenseits dieser Erinnerungen war sein Geist angefüllt mit Bruchstücken von Musik, einem großartigen Lied, das jetzt noch nicht geschaffen werden sollte. (6)

Er streckte seine Hand zu der seines Bruders aus und sie verschränkten sich ineinander. So viele hatten sie verloren, ihre Mutter, ihren Vater, alle ihre Brüder bis auf den Jüngsten.

‚Vielleicht sollten wir den Schwur aufgeben und uns selbst der Ewigen Dunkelheit überantworten, anstatt noch mehr Leid unter unserem Volk zu verursachen.'

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte wie du sein und alles was mich interessierte wäre Wind und grünes Gras und mit der Herde zu laufen."

Amras stand neben seinem Hengst und kämmte dessen lange Mähne. Das Tier fühlte die traurige Stimmung seines Herrn, immer wieder wandte es den Kopf um seine Nüstern an Amras' Schulter zu reiben. Der Elbenherr lächelte nicht, es würde lange dauern bis er es wieder konnte, dessenungeachtet war er dankbar für dieses Zeichen der Freundschaft.

Freundschaft?

"Du Dummer, Wundervoller, ich verdiene deine Freundschaft nicht. Ich habe entsetzliche Taten vollbracht, war ein Wolf unter Schafen. Und ich habe meine Strafe erhalten, ich habe mit dem Verlust fast aller meiner Brüder gesühnt."

Er tätschelte den Rücken des Pferdes.

"Vielleicht lieben wir euch deshalb so sehr. Ihr steht immer treu zu uns, selbst zu jenen, die dessen gar nicht wert sind." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der warmen Schulter. "Ich will das nicht länger tun, ich will nicht länger töten, zerstören, verdammt werden. Wenn ich es nur beenden könnte und frei von diesem schrecklichen Schwur wäre, der lediglich ein Fluch für mich und andere gewesen ist."

Doch Amras wußte, daß dies ein müßiger Wunsch war.

********************

Es gab Uneinigkeit unter den Doriathrim, ob sie der Einladung Gil Galads und Círdans folgen und auf Balar leben sollten. Es hätte ihnen den Schutz der Elbenherren garantiert, doch ebenso bedeutet ihre Führung zu akzeptieren, zumindest bis Elwing erwachsen war. 

Schlußendlich entschieden sie, sich von den anderen fernzuhalten. Zu viel Spannung herrschte zwischen vielen der ihren und den Noldor auf Balar. Celebrimbor war lediglich das herausragendste, doch keineswegs das einzige Beispiel für diese Spannungen. 

Es war eine schwierige Situation für Erestor, den das Volk von Doriath noch immer als ihren Herrn betrachtete, obwohl der relativ junge Elb niemals nach dieser Herrschaft gestrebt hatte. Sie mochten zu genüge wissen, daß er dem herrschenden Haus von Doriath in keiner Weise außer durch die Bande von Schwur und Treue verbunden war, doch er hatte sie durch die Wildnis geführt, er hatte ihnen gesagt was sie tun sollten, hatte stets guten Rat erteilt - und er war einer von ihnen.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung erwies er sich in den folgenden Monaten als gewandter Vermittler und fähiger Statthalter Elwings, obwohl er niemals zuvor an politischen Dingen teilgehabt hatte.

Lediglich eine Gruppe von etwa dreißig Sindar folgten der Einladung sofort, doch diese stammten aus der Sippe Laerions. Sie hatten Thingol als ihren König angesehen und ebenso Dior angenommen. Doch nun wählten sie Gil Galad, den Enkel ihres Anführers, als ihren Herrn.

Círdan bemühte sich, die Neuankömmlinge davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens die Kinder und Verwundeten nach Balar zu bringen bis ordentliche Häuser gebaut waren. Der Winter war kalt, wenn auch nicht so frostig wie im Jahr des Falls von Nargothrond. 

Sie stimmten zu, die verletzten Elben der Pflege von Balars Heilern zu übergeben, doch wollten sie sich nicht von ihren Nachkommen trennen, nicht einmal für eine kurze Weile.

********************

Nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die Insel überließ Gil Galad die Unterbringung der Besucher Silíel, die angesichts der Aussicht auf so viele Gäste förmlich aufblühte, und suchte Celebrimbor auf.

Er fand den Meisterschmied zusammen mit Gildor Inglorion in seiner Schmiede, seit er ihn kannte sein bevorzugter Rückzugsort. 

Doch diesmal bemerkte Curufins Sohn nichts von den Feuern und den Werkstücken die er so sehr liebte. Er saß vornüber gebeugt auf einem niedrigen Hocker, sein Gesicht lag auf den auf seine Knie gestützten Unterarmen und er schluchzte hilflos. Gildor kauerte neben ihm, eine Hand auf Celebrimbors rechte Schulter gelegt und sanft die verspannten Muskeln streichelnd.

"Celebrimbor?", fragte Gil Galad mit sanfter Stimme, während er neben ihm niederkniete und über das Haar seines Freundes strich.

Das Schluchzen hörte für einen Moment auf.

"Ich danke dir."

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, daß du gekommen bist."

"Ich weiß, was du jetzt empfindest, Celebrimbor."

Der Meisterschmied sah auf, die Augen rot und geschwollen.

"Nein", antwortete er, "nein, das weißt du nicht. Orodreth war ein freundlicher Mann, er hat niemals andere absichtlich verletzt. Du hast jeden Grund ihn zu lieben." Er vergrub sein Gesicht erneut auf den Armen und seine Stimme war dumpf. "Während ich..."

"Du kannst deinen Vater ebenso lieben", sagte Gil Galad, "aus keinem anderen Grund, als weil er genau das war - dein Vater."

"Aber ich konnte ihn nicht in Ehren halten! Und er liebte mich nicht, sonst hätte er mich nicht verlassen oder während der letzten Jahre wenigstens eine Botschaft aus Thargelion gesandt."

"Du weißt wie stur er sein konnte", meinte Gildor sanft von der anderen Seite, "nicht weniger als du, mein Freund. Nichtsdestotrotz hat er dich geliebt. Das war für jeden deutlich, als ihr beide in Nargothrond lebtet."

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte mit ihm gesprochen. Nur ein einziges mal bevor er...unsere letzte Unterhaltung war ein heftiger Streit, am Abend ehe er Nargothrond verließ, und nun...nun werde ich ihn niemals wiedersehen, nicht einmal falls ich sterbe und die Hallen später wieder verlasse. Nach zwei Sippenmorden wird er niemals wieder aus Námos Reich entlassen werden."

"Dessen kannst du nicht gewiß sein." Gil Galad legte seinen Arm um die zitternden Schultern des Schmiedes, dicht unterhalb dem Gildors. "Er kann lernen und verstehen. Vielleicht wird er eine zweite Chance erhalten."

Gildor sandte seinem König und Freund einen zweifelnden Blick und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

"Das glaubst nicht einmal du selbst", kam die dumpfe Antwort Celebrimbors.

Gil Galad seufzte. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Doch was ich glaube ist nicht von Bedeutung. Keiner von uns kennt die Musik der Ainur."

Er drückte Celebrimbors Schulter beruhigend. "Und selbst wenn nicht, er wird niemals an deiner Liebe zweifeln, mein Freund, egal was zum Schluß zwischen euch geschehen ist."

"Vielleicht hast du recht, doch es ist...es ist...oh Finellach, ich will ihn zurück! Ich will meinen Ada zurück!"

Es war der Ruf eines jedes verlassenen Kindes. (7)

Auf diesen Ausbruch gab es keine Antwort. Gildor hatte dasselbe gesagt, und auch Gil Galad, und viele andere der Elben auf Balar. Nichts blieb zu tun, als den weinenden Elben zu umarmen, bis er sich ein wenig beruhigte.

Es dauerte die ganze regnerische Nacht, bis dies geschah.

********************

"Auch Doriath? Aber das ist unmöglich!"

Auf einem breiten gepflasterten Platz außerhalb der Stadt stand der Hohe König Turgon vor Thorondor, dem Herrn der Adler Manwes, und sah den riesigen Vogel schockiert an.

"Doriath kann nicht angegriffen werden! Melians Gürtel beschützt das Reich gegen jedweden Feind!"

"Die Herrin Melian hat die Hinnenlande verlassen", antwortete der Adler. "Sie verlor ihre Liebe und deshalb kehrte sie, wie es ihr Recht als eine der Ainur ist, in die Unsterblichen Lande zurück aus denen sie vor langer Zeit kam, noch ehe die Eldar sich trennten."

Thorondor benutzte keine wirkliche Sprache um dies dem Hohen König mitzuteilen. Statt dessen hörte Turgon seine Worte in seinem Kopf, eine weiche Baritonstimme, die so gar nicht zu einem riesigen Raubvogel zu passen schien. 

‚Und was bist du?', dachte der Sohn Fingolfins. ‚Bist du auch ein Ainur, ein geringerer Geist, der diese Schöpfung Eru Ilúvatars betreten hat? Oder ein Wesen Ardas, machtvoll, doch gebunden an diese Welt?'

Nach seiner Rückkehr saß er allein mit Idril zusammen, von allen stets die erste, die er um Rat ersuchte.

"Zumindest zeigt dies, daß die Entscheidung, Gondolin nicht zu verlassen, richtig war", sagte er zum Schluß. "Seit dem Tag, an dem Tuor mit der Botschaft Ulmos in unsere Stadt kam, war ich im Zweifel. Doch nun...wenn selbst die Macht Melians die Elben nicht beschützen kann, gibt es außerhalb des Verborgenen Tales für unser Volk keine Hoffnung mehr."

Er faßte die Hände seiner Tochter. "Dein Rat, ebenso wie der deines Gatten, hat sich immer als weise erwiesen, Celebrindal. Doch in diesem Fall, erscheint es mir, waren dein Vetter Maeglin und ich im Recht."

Sie hatte auf ihre verschränkten Hände geschaut, nun glitt ihr Blick hinauf zum sorgenvollen Blick ihres Vaters.

"Er wird vermißt."

"Maeglin?"

"Ja. Ein Bote seines Hauses brachte die Nachricht während du fort warst. Er ist vor zwei Wochen zu den Minen gegangen und wollte vorgestern zurück sein."

"Wahrscheinlich hat er lediglich ein neues Erzlager ausfindig gemacht", antwortete Turgon beruhigend. "Es wäre nicht das erste mal, daß er die Welt um sich herum vergißt. Du weißt, wie hartnäckig dein Vetter sein kann."

"Ja, Vater, ich weiß es", antwortete Idril in einem neutralen Tonfall.

‚Besser als mir lieb ist.'

********************

Anfangs waren die Beziehungen zwischen den Doriathrim - die sich weigerten, einen anderen Namen anzunehmen - und den restlichen Elben recht schwierig. Ihr erstes Dorf bauten die Überlebenden westlich der Mündungen des Sirion im lieblichen Land von Arvernien. Doch trotz der Bemühungen von Erestor, Círdan und Gil Galad nahmen sie keine Hilfe von den ‚Sippenmördern' wie sie alle Noldor nannten an, wohl wissend, daß dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und es ihnen nur zum Nachteil gereichen konnte, die Hilfe der besten Handwerker der Eldar abzulehnen. Nur weil sie um Gil Galads Verwandtschaft mit Thingol selbst wußten und viele ihn während seiner gelegentlichen Besuche in Doriath gesehen hatten, begegneten sie ihm wenigstens mit einem geringen Maß von Höflichkeit.

Zwei Monate später, zu Beginn des Frühlings, fuhr ein heftiger Sturm über die Bucht von Balar hinweg, ungewöhnlich heftig selbst für die erfahrenen Falathrim. Er verursachte viel Zerstörung auf den Inseln und an der Küste, doch am schlimmsten wütete er in der neuen Siedlung in Arvernien, die zu dieser Zeit noch aus behelfsmäßigen Behausungen bestand, nicht standfest genug, um den starken Winden zu widerstehen. Zwei Elben starben, und nachdem der Sturm nachgelassen hatte war fast nichts mehr übrig vom ersten Heim, welches das Volk in Arvernien nach der Zerstörung Doriaths gekannt hatte.

In dieser Situation traf Erestor eine Entscheidung gegen den Willen seines Volkes und nahm die Hilfe an, die Gil Galad und Círdan ihm anboten. So wurde eine zweite Stadt errichtet, dieses mal mit Unterstützung der Eben von Balar, die große Freude daran fanden, Häuser, Straßen und Brunnen zu bauen, ganz zu schweigen von der großen Halle von Elwing. Obwohl die Tochter Diors zu dieser Zeit nicht in Avernien lebte, sondern ein vorübergehendes Zuhause auf Balar gefunden hatte.

Denn Erestor übergab sie der Fürsorge von Círdan und Gil Galad. Er wußte nicht nur, wie viel sie von beiden lernen konnte, sondern erkannte auch die tiefen liebevollen Gefühle zwischen seiner jungen Herrin und ihrem älteren Vetter - den sie niemals anders denn als ihren Bruder bezeichnete. Dies belastete das Verhältnis zwischen den Doriathrim und den Elben von Balar noch mehr, denn die ersteren fürchteten, die Tochter ihres Königs möge durch die fremden Elben beeinflußt werden. 

Und sie wurde beeinflußt, obwohl niemals zu ihrem Nachteil - dies war später stets ihre eigene Meinung. Gil Galad lehrte sie Quenya und die Tengwar, die ebenfalls in Doriath verbotenen Schriftzeichen, die Feanor selbst aus den Sarati geschaffen hatte, den Buchstaben des Rúmil von Tirion. Doch anders als die Sprache von Valinor hatte Thingol ihren Gebrauch nur innerhalb seines eigenen Reiches untersagt, und über die Jahrhunderte hinweg waren sie weit über ganz Beleriand verbreitet worden.

Elwing lernte auch vieles über die Geschichte ihrer Calaquendi-Verwandten aus Valinor und von dem Wissen der Noldor aus dem Gesegneten Reich.

Und sie schloß sich eng an Gil Galad an, liebte ihn, wie zuvor ihre Brüder - vielleicht gerade um so mehr, weil sie Elúred und Elúrin verloren hatte.

Als Círdan einen Besuch in der neuen Stadt machte, hörte er zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen mehreren Elben mit, die sich ungehalten über Ewings Erziehung auf der Insel äußerten. Sofort war ihm klar, daß er diese Unterhaltung nicht zufällig in seiner Nähe geführt wurde und näherte sich ihnen.

"Und auf welcher Weise könnte der König von Nargothrond Elwing ‚verderben', wie ihr es nennt?", fragte der alte Seefahrer, ihre eigenen Worte gebrauchend. "Er lehrt sie die Sprache ihrer Verwandten-"

"Die Sprache der Sippenmörder!", unterbrach ihn einer der Elben hitzig, ehe er sich daran erinnerte mit wem er sprach. "Ich erbitte Eure Verzeihung, Herr", sagte er errötend.

Círdan überging den Ausbruch. "Es ist eine Sprache die sie als Anführerin eurer Gemeinschaft brauchen wird. Selbst unser König Thingol lernte sie, obwohl er ihren Gebrauch verbot und sie niemals offen sprach.

Doch geh, wenn du willst!", fügte er mit kalter Stimme hinzu. "Geh zu ihr und sage ihr, sie müsse den Mann, der ihr so viel bedeutet, aus keinem anderen Grund als den Taten seiner Verwandten hassen."

"Und wenn ich gehe?", fragte der Elb trotzig.

"Dann wirst du sie verletzen und dafür wirst du bezahlen. Du magst Gil Galads Zuneigung zu seiner Cousine bezweifelnd, doch ich tue es nicht. Er wird nicht zulassen, daß irgend jemand ihr Schmerz zufügt."

Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen. "In ein paar Jahren wird sie erwachsen genug sein um euch zu führen. Wegen ihrer sterblichen Vorfahren reift Elwing rasch, sie hat nicht viel Zeit zu lernen. Und er kann ihr beibringen, was sie benötigt. Gib ihr diese Gelegenheit."

********************

Zur selben Zeit auf Balar öffnete Elwing scheu eine hölzerne Tür und spähte in den Raum.

"Finellach?"

Der König saß, einen Brief lesend, an seinem Arbeitstisch. Er blickte nicht auf, doch ein Lächeln erhellte seine Miene.

"Komm herein, Kleines."

Sie ging zu ihm und wartete geduldig, bis er seine Lektüre beendet hatte. Dann zeigte sie ihm die Blätter Papier, die sie mit sich gebracht hatte.

"Ich habe alle Aufgaben gelöst, die du mir gegeben hast." 

Er streichelte ihr Haar und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Papier.

"Meine Güte, du bist schnell. Und deine Schrift hat sich sehr verbessert. Sie sieht wirklich wunderschön aus. Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

Sie krauste ihre Nase. "Ein paar."

"Erzähl mir davon." Er stand auf, nahm die Blätter in eine Hand und führte mit der anderen Elwing zu einer nahen Bank, damit sie Seite an Seite sitzen konnten. Diese Bank war nahe einem Feuer aufgestellt, denn der Frühling hatte gerade erst begonnen und es war nach Sonnenuntergang noch immer bitter kalt. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und betrachtete die Flammen, unwillig, jetzt über ihre Lektionen zu sprechen. 

"Könntest du mir nicht eine Geschichte erzählen - bitte?"

Er lächelte. Es überraschte ihn wenig, daß das junge Mädchen gerade diesen Dingen wenig Interesse entgegenbringen konnte. Es war um ihres Volkes willen nötig sie zu lernen, doch sie waren entschieden unpassend für den Verstand eines Kindes.

‚Sie wächst zu schnell', dachte er nicht zum ersten mal. ‚Es ist ihre menschliche Herkunft und es stiehlt ihr so viel von ihrer Jugend.' In der Tat, mit ihren fast sieben Jahren wirkte sie wie ein Elbenkind von fünfzehn oder sogar zwanzig. 

Er legte seinen rechten Arm um Elwing und preßte sie gegen seinen Körper. "Und was für eine Art Geschichte würdest du gerne hören?"

Sie hob den Kopf um seinen Blick zu erwidern.

"Etwas über dich als du jung warst."

"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, kleine Schwester..." 

Er nahm zwei verschrumpelte Äpfel von der Ernte des letzten Herbstes von einer nahen Schale und gab ihr einen von ihnen. Der Geschmack der Frucht führte ihn zurück zu seiner Kindheit auf Tol Sirion, die Obstgärten der Insel angefüllt mit dem Geruch von Äpfeln, dem Rauschen des Flusses, und inmitten all dessen ein dunkelhaariger, schlanker Elbenjunge...

********************

Der Schwertmeister trat einen Schritt zurück und senkte seine Übungswaffe.

"Das war besser, Argon", sagte er erfreut. "Du gebrauchst noch immer zu viel Kraft, doch das wird sich ändern, sobald die Bewegungen besser sitzen."

Argon, keuchend, schweißbedeckt, das lange schwarze Haar in einem einzelnen Zopf zurückgehalten, rieb seinen Arm, wo er vor zwei Tagen schmerzhaft für einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und gestern für die Erfahrung, daß die neue Parade noch immer nicht richtig saß, gezahlt hatte.

"Ich danke Euch. Ich werde versuchen, es zu verbessern."

Der ältere Elb war ein Sinda, der bis zur Katastrophe der Nirnaed Arnoediad in Hithlum gelebt hatte. Er war gemeinsam mit Círdans Truppen zurückgewichen und schließlich entkommen. Eigentlich hatte er in seine Heimat und zu seiner Familie zurückkehren wollen, sobald dies wieder möglich war, doch Hithlum war gefallen und höchstwahrscheinlich hatte niemand von jenen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, überlebt. Zumindest war niemand auf Balar angekommen. Sie würden ihn auf der anderen Seite des Meeres erwarten.

Jetzt war er Schwertmeister und lehrte die talentiertesten Krieger, Elben wie Menschen, seine Kunst. Seine eifrigsten Schüler waren jene Elben von Nargothrond, welche die Leibwache des Königs bildeten, und von diesen war Argon der leidenschaftlichste und entschlossenste.

"Denke daran, dich nicht zu überanstrengen", sagte er zu ihm. "Du kannst deinen Körper und deinen Geist nicht dazu zwingen, schneller zu lernen als es in ihrer Natur liegt."

Argon verengte die Augen, ein Anflug von Trotz auf seinem Gesicht, das noch immer von einer Narbe verunziert war, die er in seinem letzten Kampf empfangen hatte. 

"Ich muß schnell lernen, Meister der Schwerter. Beim letzten mal hätte ich meinem König gegenüber beinahe versagt. Das darf nicht noch einmal geschehen."

"Du hast in einer schwierigen Situation bemerkenswert gut reagiert und gekämpft. Du kannst nicht jeden Kampf gewinnen, Argon."

"Es macht mir nichts aus, verletzt zu werden", seine Hand fuhr hinauf und berührte leicht die Narbe, "so lange dies zum Wohle unseres Königs geschieht. Aber an jenem Tag war ich ihm keine Hilfe." Er schob sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide. "Ich werde ihn kein zweites mal enttäuschen."

Er neigte den Kopf und ging, ließ den Schwertmeister angefüllt mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid für die Verzweiflung seines Schülers und Stolz auf dessen starken Willen zurück. 

Argon tat, was er oft in seiner freien Zeit unternahm: er ging zu einer kleinen, versteckten Lichtung und dort übte er, bis komplette Erschöpfung ihn zum Aufhören zwang. 

Und als er von dort zurückkehrte, keuchend und müde, erlaubte er sich selbst einen Blick in einen nahen Garten, wo zuweilen eine junge Frau lesend saß, tanzte oder einfach im Gras lag und den Vögeln oder dem Geräusch der See zuhörte. Eine Frau mit dem silbrigen Haar der Teleri, schlank wie ein Schilfhalm und unermeßlich schön.

Nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte er. 

********************

Auf diese Weise begann Elwing mit ihrem Volk ein neues Leben an den Mündungen des Sirion in Arvernien, nahe dem Delta des Flusses. Und sie hielten das Nauglamír in ihrem Besitz, in welches der Silmaril Berens und Lúthiens eingebettet war. 

Dies wurde unter allen bekannt, die entlang der Bucht und auf den Inseln von Balar lebten. Doch wie auf eine wortlose Übereinkunft hin sprach niemals jemand von dem Juwel. Nur die anderen Erbstücke von Doriath wurden erwähnt - Thingols Schwert Aranruth, das später Dior besessen hatte, der Ring von Barahir und der Bogen Bregors, die Beren zusammen mit dem Nauglamír an Dior gesandt hatte, als er seinen Tod nahen fühlte.

Annähernd ein Jahr nachdem die Stadt neu erbaut worden war kehrte Elwing nach Arvernien zurück. Und später besuchte sie immer wieder Círdan und Gil Galad auf Balar, um dort für einige Wochen zu bleiben. Ebenso kam der König von Nargothrond zu ihr, lebte in ihrem Haus und verbrachte nahezu alle Zeit in ihrer und Erestors Gesellschaft.

Während sich die Doriathrim von Arvernien zu Beginn abseits des Volkes entlang der Bucht hielten, gerade so wie es die Bewohner Nargothronds anfangs getan hatten, gaben sie dieses bald auf und duldeten selbst die Noldor. Und ebenso wurde das Band zwischen dem Haus Elwes und jenem Finarfins mit jedem verstreichenden Jahr stärker. 

Doch entgegen der anfänglichen Vermutungen und Hoffnungen Círdans, der sehr wünschte, Gil Galad möge endlich das Gegenstück seines fea finden, blieb dies für immer eine Zuneigung brüderlicher Art und hegte der Sohn Orodreths niemals den Wunsch, mit Elwing den Bund einzugehen. Dessenungeachtet tat ihre Nähe ihm wohl, brachte ihn zum Lächeln, wie er es seit seiner Ankunft auf Balar nicht mehr getan hatte, ungezwungen und sorglos und wirklich glücklich, und gleichermaßen erblühte sie unter seinem Schutz und seiner Fürsorge.

****

Fußnoten:

(1) Erestor: Tolkien hat uns fast nichts über ihn mitgeteilt. Und obwohl er Elronds wichtigster Ratgeber war, spielte er im Rat bezüglich des Einen Ringes keine große Rolle. Ich hoffe, meine Erklärung, warum er so wichtig für Elrond werden soll, wird akzeptabel sein.

(2) andere bärtige Elben: Tolkien erwähnte keine anderen Elben, die einen Bart trugen, doch Círdan war höchstwahrscheinlich keiner der Elben die am See von Cuiviénen erwachten (es wurde von ihm gesagt, er habe einen Bruder und sei mit Elwe verwandt, darüber hinaus hören wir nichts von einer Gattin, die er gehabt haben müßte, wäre er einer der Erwachten gewesen - dies sind keine Beweise, jedoch starke Indizien), daher mag es andere Elben gegeben haben, die gleichaltrig oder sogar älter waren als er.

(3) Curufins Tod: nur Celegorm wurde von Dior selbst erschlagen, doch ich halte es für wahrscheinlich, daß die Doriathrim ihrem toten Herrn einen Heldennimbus verleihen. Oder dieser hier hat einfach die beiden Brüder verwechselt.

(4) Feanors verheiratete Söhne: drei der Söhne Feanors waren verheiratet: Maglor, Caranthir und Curufin.

(5) In der ‚History of Middle Earth', Band 12 (The Peoples of Middle Earth) wird im Kapitel ‚The Shibboleth of Feanor' erzählt, wie Feanor in der Nacht nach ihrer Ankunft in Losgar Curufin und einige vertrauenswürdige Gefolgsleute weckte, um die Schiffe in Brand zu stecken. Erst am nächsten Morgen vermißte er einen seiner Söhne - Amrod, den jüngeren der Zwillinge, die gemeinsam Ambarussa genannt wurden. Dieser hatte auf dem Schiff geschlafen, das sein Vater als erstes zerstört hatte.

(6) Das noch nicht komponierte Lied: natürlich meine ich die Noldolante, die Maglor erst nach dem Angriff auf die Sirion-Mündungen vervollständigen wird.

(7) Ada: normalerweise versuche ich, außer in Namen kein Sindarin zu verwenden. Doch in dieser Situation wollte ich betonen, wie kindlich Celebrimbor in diesem Moment empfindet 

****

2. A/ N

Endlich hat Finellach mal etwas Glück im Leben gefunden. Es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit! Möge es eine Weile so bleiben.

*wirft warnenden Blick in Richtung ihrer Muse*


	14. Gondolin

****

Narn Gil Galad  
von Earonn  
  
**Kapitel XIV - Gondolin**

__

  
  
*******************  


****

Danksagung: die geht an Ute, eine der vier _evil fangirl musketeers_, die diesmal das Korrekturlesen übernommen hat.  
Weiterhin für deine Freundschaft und die Hilfe in jedweder Lebenslage, von A wie Auckland bis W wie Whale Rider! :)  
  
  
**Widmung:**

Oleg  
einer kleinen, schwarzen, polnischen Meerschweinchendame  
1996 - 2003

Vita brevis breviter in brevi finietur   
Mors venit velociter quae neminem veretur   
omnia mors perimit   
et nulli miseretur

Das kurze Leben bald wird enden   
der Tod kommt schneller als man glaubt,   
er vernichtet alles   
und hat kein Erbarmen.

  


*******************

A/N: 

****

Jojo: wie ich schon im Forum sagte: das Geld für die Schleichwerbung kommt wie üblich in kleinen, nicht numerierten Scheinen... ;)

Ja, auch ich habe Sommerpause gemacht. Angesichts 38° C Außentemperatur und einer Wohnung direkt unterm Dach hat meine Muse ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub angetreten und ist in kühlere Gefilde geflüchtet. Jetzt, da der Schoko-Sahne-Trüffel-Tee wieder schmeckt, schaut sie mir erneut neugierig über die Schulter und diktiert eifrig. Ich hoffe, ebenso zu eurem Vergnügen wie zu meinem.

  


*******************

****

Kapitel XIV Gondolin  
  
  
Círdan der Schiffsbauer stand am Bug seines Schiffes, der weiß umschäumt das Wasser des Belegaer durchschnitt, während der Wind von achtern die weißen Segel füllte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er genoß die sanfte Berührung der frühen Morgensonne auf seiner Haut.

Sie waren auf dem Rückweg von ihrer ersten Reise mit diesem Schiff. Es hatte sich bereits als schnell und willig der Hand des Steuermannes folgend erwiesen, dies und seine Schönheit zeugten von der Liebe und dem Können seines Erbauers.   
Noch wußte der Herr der Falathrim seinen Namen nicht, ein außergewöhnlicher Umstand, da er normalerweise vor jeder Jungfernreise eine Vision von Osse empfing. Doch er konnte warten. Sie würde ihren Namen früh genug erhalten.

Als sie in den Hafen einliefen, versammelte sich viel Volk an den Kais, Werftarbeiter und Fischer, Händler und Seilmacher, und viele mehr, die Zeuge der Rückkehr ihres Herrn und seines jüngsten Kindes werden wollten. Denn so wurden die Schiffe genannt, die Círdan selbst baute, und dies mit gutem Grund.   
Viele dankten Osse dafür, das neue Schiff in seinem Reich angenommen zu haben, andere sprachen Segensworte und baten Uinen, es weiterhin zu beschützen. Einige sangen ein Willkommenslied.  
Nachdem das Boot am Kai vertäut worden war, kamen viele näher heran um den Zweig des Oiolare an seinem Bug zu berühren, denn die Falathrim glaubten, auf diese Weise würde ein wenig von Uinens Segen auf sie übergehen. 

Círdan sprach nur kurz mit den anderen Schiffsbauern, dann ließ er sich ein Pferd bringen und ritt ungeduldig hinauf zu seiner Halle.   
Wegen seiner Lage an den westlichen Küste Balars lag das Gebäude noch tief verschattet, doch kündeten Stimmen und andere Geräusche seiner Bewohner bereits von regem Treiben im Inneren. Vorfreude ließ sein Herz schmerzen. Er kam nach Hause, zu jenen, die er als seine Familie ansah. 

Im Innenhof erwarteten ihn einige Elben, die sich seines Pferdes annahmen, Silíel bot ihm sofort ein Frühstück an, als sie sich zufällig in einem der Gänge begegneten.   
"Nicht jetzt, Silíel, ich danke dir. Wo kann ich den König finden?"  
Sie kannte ihren Verwandten gut genug, um vorhersagen zu können was den Sohn Orodreths erwartete, würde der Schiffsbauer ihn finden. "Ich sollte es Euch nicht sagen, denn Ihr werdet ihm seinen fea aus dem Leibe reden, doch er befindet sich in der Großen Bibliothek", antwortete sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.   
Círdan würdigte dies keiner Antwort, mit Ausnahme eines jämmerlich vorgetäuschten entrüsteten Blickes. 

Dort in der Bibliothek fand Círdan Gil Galad dann, tief über eine Karte des Binnenlandes gebeugt während er mit seiner sorgfältigen, kleinen Schrift Eintragungen darauf machte. Neben ihm standen drei Gläser mit Tinte in verschiedenen Farben, jedes mit einer eigenen Feder.  
Im fahlen Licht, das durch die großen Fenster eindrang, tanzte der Staub und der breite Ring, den Gil Galad als einzigen Schmuck trug, schimmerte mit jeder seiner Handbewegungen. Am Rande des Tisches stand eine kunstvoll geschliffene Karaffe aus klarem Glas, gefüllt mit goldener Flüssigkeit, und ein seit langem vergessenes, halb gefülltes Glas.  
Der König lehnte sich auf die linke Hand, seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht, während er tief in Gedanken versunken mit sich selbst sprach. Immer wieder fiel ihm eine dunkle Haarsträhne ins Gesicht, wurde geistesabwesend hinter ein Ohr geschoben und fiel erneut hinab. Genau so hatte der Schiffsbauer ihn vor drei Tagen verlassen. 

Eine Sekunde, mehr benötigte Círdan nicht, um das ganze Bild in sich aufzunehmen. "Sie ist wundervoll!" rief er, während er in den Raum stürzte, daß die Tür gegen das Bücherregal an der daneben liegenden Wand anschlug.   
Gil Galad sah auf und lächelte, nicht im mindesten überrascht. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich an diese Ausbrüche von Ausgelassenheit des sonst eher ruhigen Schiffsbauers gewöhnt.  
"Ich grüße dich ebenfalls, mein Freund. Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, daß du weder von einer Frau noch von meinem neuen Pferd sprichst?"  
Dies brachte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf die Hand ein. "Unverschämter Bengel! Sie hat selbst meine größten Erwartungen noch übertroffen! Schnell vor dem Wind, gut Freund mit den Wellen! In der Tat, sie trägt Ulmos Segen und Osse freut sich daran, sie auf seinen Meeren zu tragen. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten stärkere Winde gehabt um ihre Fähigkeiten testen zu können, doch ich hege keinen Zweifel, daß sie selbst den stärksten Sturm meistern wird!"  
In dieser Weise ging es noch einige Zeit weiter. Gil Galad unterbrach diesen Wortschwall nicht, stattdessen goß er ein wenig Apfelsaft in ein Glas und mischte ihn mit Wasser, damit der Schiffsbauer seinen Durst stillen könne. Círdan war ein verehrungswürdiger und nobler Anführer seines Volkes, doch in bezug auf neue Schiffe verwandelte er sich in den überschwenglichen Vater begabter Kinder – oder sogar in ein aufgeregtes Kind selbst. 

Schließlich fand die langatmige und ausführliche Beschreibung aller Vorzüge des neuen Schiffes – und auch des Bedauerns darüber, daß es noch immer keinen Namen besaß – ein Ende und Gil Galad stellte das Glas vor seinem alten Freund auf den Tisch.   
"Es scheint wirklich ein bewundernswertes Schiff zu sein, obwohl ich nicht glaube, daß meine Meinung hier sehr viel Gewicht besitzt. Doch du könntest sie ‚Frohe Botschaft' nennen, denn eine solche erreichte uns während deiner Abwesenheit."  
"Was für eine frohe Botschaft?" fragte Círdan nachdem er einen langen Zug genommen hatte.   
"Einige Zwerge aus Belegost sind vor gerade zwei Tagen hier eingetroffen. Neben den üblichen Neuigkeiten und einem Brief ihres Königs, von dem ich dir später noch erzählen werde, brachten sie vor allem Nachrichten von Celeborn und Galadriel. Es geht ihnen gut und sie leben in Frieden an den Ufern des Sees Nenuial, etwa fünfzig Wegstunden östlich der Ered Luin."  
Noch immer in überschwenglicher Laune, stellte Círdan sein Glas ab und umarmte Gil Galad.   
"Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was dies für dich bedeutet. Deine Großtante ist in Sicherheit und mit ihr alle, die sie und den Herrn Celeborn begleitet haben. Wahrlich, ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Schönheit des Nenuial im Abendrot, wie wir ihn zum ersten male während der Großen Wanderung erblickten. Wie rotes Gold erschien uns das Dämmerwasser und seine Wellen plätscherten süß und leise." Er kehrte aus der Tiefe seiner Erinnerungen zurück. "Hast du noch mehr von ihnen gehört?"  
"Oh ja, sehr viel mehr", antwortete der jüngere Elb in amüsiertem Tonfall. "Celeborn hat mir einen langen Brief geschrieben. Offenbar ist Galadriel zu sehr mit der Führung des Volkes beschäftigt, um ihrem Neffen viel zu schreiben, sie hat nur eine kurze Bemerkung hinzugefügt.".   
"Oh, die Herrin wußte – und tat - schon immer, was ihr am liebsten war", erwiderte Círdan. "Doch ich zweifele nicht daran, daß beide begabte Anführer sind. Zwei solch gute Nachrichten in so kurzer Zeit – in diesem Jahr sind die Pforten des Sommers wahrlich gesegnet. Es wird ein prächtiges Fest werden!"

********************

  
Die Nachricht von Círdans Rückkehr, seinem herrlichen neuen Schiff und der sicheren Ankunft der Doriathrim in Eriador verbreitete sich rasch entlang der Inseln und der Bucht. Und so bereiteten alle Elben das jährliche Fest mit besonderer Freude vor.  
Zwei Wochen später, an einem warmen Frühsommerabend, lag große Aufregung wie eine Wolke über Balar. Auf den Stränden wurden Feuer entzündet und viele Eldar – und sogar einige der Menschen – versammelten sich dort in Gruppen, lachten und erzählten. 

Gil Galad saß am östlichen Strand der großen Insel und zählte die weißen Flaggen am Mast des Schiffes, das auf halber Strecke zwischen Balar und Tol Faenglîn vor Anker gegangen war. Seine Mannschaft beobachtete die sinkende Sonne und gab ihren Stand bekannt.   
Fünf Flaggen. Fünf Handbreit über dem Horizont.   
Lautes Geschrei ließ ihn sich umsehen und mit einem leisen Lachen beobachtete er einige Kinder, die in den Wellen planschten. Andere saßen im Sand und bauten Häuser und Tiere daraus, oder gruben Kanäle hinein, um den Fluß des Wassers zu steuern. Und über ihnen kreisten Dutzende von Möwen, kleine wie große, und ihm schienen ihre Rufe ebenfalls Gelächter angesichts der Spiele der Kinder zu sein. Es war ein warmer und friedlicher Abend und er war fest entschlossen, diesen zu genießen. 

Allein die Rastlosigkeit seiner Hände verriet etwas von seiner inneren Unruhe. Sie sehnten sich danach, Elwings dunkles Haar zu streicheln, doch das Mädchen war in Arvernien geblieben. Also hielten sie sich damit beschäftigt, trockenen, lockeren Sand aufzugreifen und durch die Finger rieseln zu lassen. So sehr hatte die junge Herrin der Doriathrim sich gewünscht, dies Fest gemeinsam mit ihrem ‚großen Bruder' zu verbringen, es hatte Erestor und ihn selbst viel Anstrengung gekostet, sie davon zu überzeugen, daß zu einem solchen Anlaß ihr Platz bei ihrem Volk war. 

Selbstverständlich machte es die Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung Gil Galad keineswegs leichter, Elwings Abwesenheit zu ertragen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Stirnrunzelnd kämmte besagte Herrin der Doriathrim ihr lockiges dunkles Haar. Die Zöpfe die sie trug, hatte Finellach ihr gestern erst selbst eingeflochten, und wenn sie schon einer anderen Frisur weichen mußten, wollte sie es keinen anderen tun lassen.   
Elwing seufzte. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer, die Eigenarten der Erwachsenen zu verstehen. Einige Feste durfte sie gemeinsam mit Finellach verbringen, zu anderen mußten sie sich trennen. Und dabei konnte sie keinerlei Unterschied zwischen den einen und den anderen feststellen! Wenn sie erst selbst erwachsen und Anführerin ihres Volkes war, würde sie jedes Fest mit ihm gemeinsam feiern!  
Zu diesem Schluß gekommen löste sie den letzten Zopf mit einem festen Ruck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Unter den starken Händen seines Vaters zappelnd, versuchte Earendil zu fliehen. "Das tut weh!", rief er.   
Tuor lachte mitfühlend und ließ den hölzernen Kamm sinken. "Nur weil du den ganzen Tag mit ungeflochtenem Haar herumrennst! Halt still, um so eher werden wir es hinter uns haben!" Er küßte den goldblonden Schopf seines Sohnes und atmete glücklich den warmen Geruch ein. Manchmal vermochte die Liebe zu seiner Familie es sogar, den Gesang von Ulmos Wassern und die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer in seinem Herzen zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Als Anars letzte Strahlen schließlich hinter dem Horizont verschwanden wurde die letzte weiße Flagge eingeholt und durch eine dunkle ersetzt, und in diesem Moment verstummte alles Gelächter und jede Unterhaltung. Nur die leise Musik von Flöten und Harfen und Gesang erfüllte die Luft. Denn dies war die Nacht vor jenem Fest, das die Erstgeborenen Tarnin Austa, ‚Pforten des Sommers', nannten. In dieser Nacht wachten alle Elben Beleriands und verharrten ab Mitternacht in ehrfürchtigem Schweigen, um dann den Beginn des neuen Tages mit süßen Gesängen voller Dankbarkeit willkommen zu heißen.   
Es war ein Brauch der Sindar, seit Anar zum ersten male erschienen war. In Staunen und Verwunderung hatten die Elben der Hinnenlande diesen neuen, hellen Stern betrachtet, der den gesamten Himmel erleuchtete. Und nach seinem Untergang hatten sie die Nacht hindurch gewartet und darauf gehofft, das wunderschöne Licht möge zurückkehren.

Nun feierten alle Elben diese Nacht und den folgenden Tag. Zusammen saßen sie an den Stränden Balars, in Arvernien und Thargelion, ebenso wie entlang der Küsten und in jeder einzelnen Siedlung, mochte ihr Dach aus Blatt oder Stein bestehen.   
Es begann im von den hohen Pässen der Crissaegrim abgeschirmten Gondolin, wurde fortgeführt von den wandernden Sindar in den Wäldern, die sich auf Lichtungen versammelten, und zuletzt begannen die Elben an den Küsten die Zeremonie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
In Gondolin stand der Hohe König Turgon auf einem Balkon seines Turmes, während er wie alle anderen auf die ersten Strahlen der Sonne hinter den Umzingelnden Bergen wartete. Den kleinen Earendil hielt er auf dem Arm, die dünnen Arme des Kindes um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Glückseligkeit erfüllte Turgon's Antlitz. Hier war er, mit seiner Familie um sich: seiner schönen, klugen Tochter, seinem Schwiegersohn, seinem Enkel und seinem Neffen, der nach all den zahllosen Jahren endlich seine düstere Stimmung überwunden zu haben schien und wie alle anderen freudig lächelte. Hier war er, in seiner Weißen Stadt, der Blume von Stein, schön wie Tirion auf Tuna und stark genug, jedem Angriff zu widerstehen. Wenn nur Elenwe bei ihm sein könnte!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gil Galad lauschte den Rufen der letzten Möwen und sein Herz war erfüllt von Dankbarkeit für diesen einen Moment des Friedens, der seinem Volk gestattet war.   
Elwing lehnte sich gegen Erestor und dachte an all das Vergnügen und den Tanz, die sie am nächsten Morgen erwarteten.  
Erestor hielt seine Herrin im Arm und dachte über Staatsführung nach, und an die Schönheit Lúthiens, als sie auf Tol Galen gesungen und getanzt hatte, um die Sonne willkommen zu heißen.  
Earendil sah zum Firmament auf und wiederholte in Gedanken, was sein Vater und sein Großvater ihm über die Sterne beigebracht hatten.   
Idril streichelte die Hand ihres Gatten und teilte mit ihm ein gemeinsames Gefühl der Hoffnung. Vielleicht würden die Valar ihnen zukünftig noch viele solcher Festlichkeiten gewähren.

Er betrachtete Idril eindringlich, ihr Haar und ihr Antlitz schimmernd im silbrigen Licht des Mondes und der Sterne. Bald, sehr bald, würde sie ihm gehören!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Tief in der Nacht lagen Gil Galad und Gildor nebeneinander ausgestreckt im Sand und betrachteten verträumt die Sterne, die am klaren schwarzen Himmel strahlten, während sie gleichzeitig der Musik von Harfen und Flöten lauschten. Celebrimbor saß neben ihnen, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine gelegt, während er an glückliche Feiern mit seiner Familie in Aman zurückdachte. Er hatte sich so hingesetzt, daß kein Licht auf sein Gesicht fiel, um die Tränen zu verbergen die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Natürlich konnte er dadurch seine Freunde nicht täuschen.  
Keiner der Elben um sie herum sprach auch nur ein einziges Wort, selbst die Kinder verstanden, daß dies nicht die Zeit für geräuschvolle Spiele war. Nur manchmal waren Schreie der Jüngsten zu hören, die sich wenig um Sonne oder Mond kümmerten, sondern allein um ihrer Mütter warme Körper und ihre süße Milch.   
Alle Gesichter waren von den Feuern und dem friedvollen Licht des Mondes erleuchtet, das wie ein silberner Pfad über dem Wasser lag.   
Die Nacht schritt voran. Und all die Sindar und Noldor von Beleriand verhielten schweigend in ihrer erwartungsvollen Wache. 

Bis auf Gondolin, wo die Elben gegen einen übermächtigen Feind kämpften und alles, was sie empfanden, Haß und Furcht und Verzweiflung war. 

Dies war die Nacht da Taten vollbracht wurden, von denen einst viele traurige und stolze Lieder künden würden. In späteren Zeiten würden Elben wie Menschen vom Falschen Licht singen, von Rog dem Hammer des Zorns, sie würden um den Turm des Königs klagen und sich an die Schlacht der Adler mit den Orks erinnern. (1)  
Doch für jene, die anwesend waren beim grausamen Tod Gondolins, des Singenden Steins, gab es nur Blut, Feuer und Schmerz. (2)

********************  


  
Tuor stand vor seinem Haus, ihm gegenüber ein Trupp von etwa dreißig Elben, alle in schlichtes Schwarz gekleidet.   
"Pack dich, schäbiger Edain!", zischte einer von ihnen verächtlich.  
Der Mann sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Maulwurf!"  
Doch der Elf rührte sich nicht. "Unser Herr befahl uns hierzubleiben, und das werden wir tun."  
"Seid ihr wahnsinnig geworden?", rief einer von Tuors Gefolgsleuten. "Habt ihr nicht die Worte Gothmogs gehört? Es war Maeglin, der uns an Morgoth verraten hat! (3)  
"Dennoch ist er unser Herr und wir werden seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Wenn ihr an uns vorbei wollt, werdet ihr kämpfen müssen", antwortete der Elb störrisch.  
Jemand innerhalb des Hauses schrie, niemand hätte sagen können, ob in Schmerz oder Zorn. Tuor Augen blitzen zornig auf, er zog sein Schwert und die Mitglieder seines Hauses taten es ihm gleich. Auch die anderen Elben hoben ihre Waffen. Ein Kampf stand kurz bevor. 

In diesem Moment kam inmitten der dunkel gekleideten Elben Unruhe auf. Einige von ihnen drängten sich grob nach vorn. Mit ernsten, sogar vorwurfsvollen Blicken auf Tuor wie auf ihre erschütterten Gefährten steckten sie ihre Schwerter weg und gingen fort. Nur einer von ihnen, eine junge Elbenfrau, wandte sich noch einmal um und sah zurück zum Haus, und sie weinte.

Die gegnerischen Gruppen musterten sich schweigend. Nun waren sie annähernd gleich stark.  
"Geht!" sagte Tuor leise. Dann tat er einen Schritt vorwärts und die Elben machten ihm Platz, ließen ihren Herrn im Stich und entsagten der Loyalität zu seinem Haus. (4)

********************  


  
Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, erhoben sich die Elben. Die besten Sänger begannen die uralten Gesänge und die klaren Stimmen der anderen gesellten sich den ihren hinzu. 

Die Flüchtlinge erreichten den Ausgang des geheimen Wegs und bewegten sich in einer langen Kette über die Ebene von Tumladen auf den hohen Paß namens Cirith Thoronath, die Adlerschlucht, zu. Sie waren erschöpft und kamen wegen der Kinder und Verwundeten nur langsam voran, obgleich sie sich der feindlichen Armee hinter ihnen nur allzu bewußt waren. 

Weit hoch oben beobachtete Thorondor, der Herr der Adler, ihre Flucht und sein Herz war zornerfüllt. Einst war er aus einem bloßen Tier zu einem Wesen mit Verstand und einem Bewußtsein der Existenz des Einen gemacht worden, mit dem Auftrag, den Kindern Ilúvatars zu helfen und sie gegen Morgoth und seine Sklaven zu beschützen.   
Und nun? Nargothrond war gefallen und es war ihm verboten gewesen zu helfen. Doriath war gefallen und ihm war lediglich gestattet worden, die Nachricht seines Untergangs zu überbringen. Nun fand Gondolin, die weiße Blume auf der Ebene von Tumladen, durch die Klauen der Drachen und die feurigen Peitschen der Balrogs ihr Ende. Und dennoch war alles was die Adler tun konnten, tun durften, die Flüchtlinge zu beschützen. Mit einem wütendem Schlag seiner riesigen Flügel rief er sein Volk herbei. "Erhebt Euch, o Thornhoth, deren Schnäbel aus Stahl und deren Klauen Schwerter sind!" (5)  
Und die Adler kamen.  
Sie griffen die Orks auf den Klippen an, die dem Volk von Gondolin auflauerten. Und Thorondor selbst nahm teil am Kampf zwischen Glorfindel und dem Balrog. Von weit oben im Himmel stieß er machtvoll auf den Maia hinab und seine Krallen vergruben sich tief in unsterblichem Fleisch. Mit seinen starken Flügeln schlug er hart auf den Körper des Unholds ein und hinderte mit seinen Federn dessen Sicht, und mehr als einmal rettete er Glorfindel auf diese Weise.   
Und schließlich verlor ihr Gegner die Balance und Glorfindel nutzte diese Gelegenheit, stemmte sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen ihn, ungeachtet der Hitze, die seinen Körper versengte, und der Balrog stürzte in den bodenlosen Abgrund neben dem Pfad. Doch noch im Fallen ergriff er Glorfindel mit seiner flammenden Klaue und beide verschwanden in der Tiefe.

Wäre es einem Adler möglich gewesen zu weinen, Thorondor hätte es getan. Ein weiterer unverdienter Tod, ein weiteres der Kinder des Einen entgegen seiner Natur eingegangen in die Hallen von Mandos. Ungeachtet seiner eigenen schweren Wunden nahm er seine letzte Kraft zusammen und allein durch schieren Willen folgte er ihrem Sturz. Tief unten in der Schlucht fand er Glorfindels Körper, und als letzen Akt der Hochachtung brachte er diesen zu dessen Volk hinauf, um angemessen begraben zu werden.   
Dann kehrte der Herr der Adler zu seinem Horst zurück, um von den Wunden geheilt zu werden, die sein Körper empfangen hatte. Jedoch war er ein höheres Wesen und kein bloßes Tier mehr, so trauerte er lange, und er verstand nicht, und wenn auch weiterhin von unerschütterlicher Treue, war Thorondor gleichwohl enttäuscht von seinem Herrn. 

********************  


  
Drei Wochen später stand ein junges Mädchen im Eingang des kleinen Zaunes, der einen winzigen doch wunderschönen Garten gegen das Treiben auf der Straße inmitten des Hafens von Balar abschirmte. Sie achtete nicht auf die Karren oder die vielfältigen Rufe, nicht einmal auf die schlanken weißen Boote, die auf den rastlosen Wellen tanzten und rhythmisch gegen die Kaimauern stießen. Sie waren gerade erst vom Fischzug der letzten Nacht zurückgekehrt und ihr älterer Bruder arbeitete auf einem von ihnen.   
Sie kannte all diese Dinge gut, sie waren gleichbedeutend mit ‚Zuhause' für sie, obgleich sie sich schwach an eine andere Zeit in einer grünen und stilleren Umgebung erinnerte, wo es nach Harz roch anstatt nach Salz, damals, als sie noch sehr, sehr jung gewesen war.   


Nicht daß sie oft daran dachte, denn die Erinnerung war besudelt mit Lärm und Angst, Schmerz und Kälte. Man hatte ihr erzählt, sie habe ihre gesamte Familie bei einem Ork-Angriff verloren. In ihrer Erinnerung konnte sie die liebevoll lächelnden Gesichter ihrer Eltern vor sich sehen, doch an ihre Namen konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Desgleichen vermochte sie nicht, sich an ihren eigenen Namen zu entsinnen. Er war mit allen anderen Dingen ihres vorangegangenen Lebens verloren gegangen. Jene, die sich später ihrer annahmen, hatten sie Ergaladh genannt, "Einsamer Baum". Auf Balar lebten mehrere andere Kinder mit ähnlichen Namen. Für sie ebenso wie für die anderen war es ein Zeichen und eine mahnende Erinnerung an das Leben, das sie verloren hatten.   
Doch nun besaß sie eine neue Familie, und als sie damals vor nahezu fünfzehn Jahren zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte sie als allererstes ihre Namen gründlich gelernt, so daß sie sie niemals wieder verlieren würde, wie sie ihre richtige Familie verloren hatte. Halfion war ihr Vater und Gaervîr war ihre neue Mutter und anders als in ihrem früheren Leben besaß sie nun zwei Geschwister namens Nuninniach und Erinlith. (6).

Nach menschlichen Maßstäben erschien sie wie ein fünfjähriges Kind, und wäre da nicht das Strahlen ihrer Augen gewesen, niemand hätte den Unterschied zwischen ihr und den Menschenkindern der Nachbarschaft erkennen können.   
Allerdings nur bis sie sprach. Wie alle Kinder der Eldar hatte sie früh gelernt, ihre Muttersprache zu beherrschen, ihre verschiedenen Formen zu nutzen und zu würdigen. Heute war es ihr erlaubt, dieses Wissen unter Beweis zu stellen.

Momentan war ihr Sinn jedoch auf jemand ganz besonderes gerichtet und weniger auf die Zeremonie, die vor ihr lag.   
Ein Besuch ihres Königs – ihres Königs, nicht jedoch der ihrer Eltern, ein Umstand, welcher Ergaladhs jungen Geist noch immer zu verwirren vermochte – war stets ein großartiges Ereignis. Ein, zwei mal in jeder Jahreszeit kam er zu ihr wie er zu allen anderen Kindern ging, die wie sie die gleichen, traurigen Namen trugen. Er fragte nach ihrem Wohlergehen und ob sie noch immer glücklich mit ihrem Leben hier war. Eine seltsame Frage in Ergaladhs Augen, schließlich war dies ihr Zuhause und ihre Familie!

Die Möwen, die über den Schiffen segelten, lenkten sie für kurze Zeit ab. Sie liebte die weißen Vögel, ihre Rufe waren das erste gewesen, was sie von ihrer neuen Heimat gekannt hatte, zwei Tage, ehe sie damals das Meer erreicht hatten. Es war eine der wenigen klaren Erinnerungen, die sie an die Zeit der Wanderung besaß, und nahezu die einzig angenehme. ‚Begrüßende Vögel' nannte sie sie. 

Schließlich sah sie ihn kommen. Endlich! Mit einem Freudenschrei rannte sie zu ihm. Er lachte und wie es Gewohnheit unter ihnen war, hob er sie auf um sie hoch in die Luft zu werfen, bis sie aus schierer Wonne aufschrie. Er fing sie wieder auf und hielt sie auf seinem Arm. Für ihr Alter war sie ziemlich groß und inzwischen befand sich ihr Kopf höher als der seine. Sie lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuß auf seine Wange.   
"Ich habe gewartet, oh, ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet!"  
Sein leises Lachen vibrierte in ihrem Körper, ein ungemein angenehmes Gefühl.   
"Für dies erbitte ich Eure Verzeihung, Herrin. Ich mußte erst einigen Leuten entkommen, die der seltsamen Auffassung waren, ihre Angelegenheiten könnten wichtiger als die Euren sein", erwiderte Gil Galad. Er hatte all seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten aufgebracht um eine Besprechung mit den Abgesandten einer menschlichen Siedlung zu verschieben, welche gekommen waren, um sich über Elben zu beschweren, die vor ihrer Küste fischten.   
Das junge Mädchen lachte und rieb ihre Wange an der seinen.

Sie betraten das niedrige Haus hinter dem Vorgarten und wurden von Ergaladhs Pflegeeltern willkommen geheißen. Beide verneigten sich respektvoll vor Gil Galad und lächelten, denn sie kannten ihn gut von seinen vorherigen Besuchen.  
"Ich grüße Euch, mein König", sagte Gaervîr, während sie ihm Tee anbot.   
Gil Galad war sich dieser Anrede nur zu bewußt und wußte nicht genau, ob er sie zurechtweisen sollte. Es wurde unter den Bewohnern von Balar allmählich zur Gewohnheit, ihn ihren König zu nennen, obwohl nur eine Handvoll von ihnen tatsächlich zu seinem Volk gehörten. Dies war ihre Art, Respekt und Vertrauen auszudrücken und als solches ein Geschenk, das ihm dargebracht wurde, ein Lob und eine Belohnung für seine Anstrengungen. Andererseits wollte er jedoch die Falathrim nicht von ihrem rechtmäßigen Herrn Círdan entfremden. Zugegebenermaßen lachte der Schiffsbauer nur über dieses Verhalten und schien weder enttäuscht noch beleidigt. Daher entschied Gil Galad, nichts zu sagen, zumindest nicht jetzt. Heute war ein Tag der Familie, nicht der Politik.   
"Sei auch du gegrüßt. Ich hoffe, es geht dir und deiner Familie gut?"  
Er hoffte es, in der Tat.  
Halfion lächelte. "Das tut es, mein Herr. Besonders jenen, die eine ernsthafte Pflicht zu erfüllen haben."  
Er nickte dem Mädchen auf Gil Galads Arm zu.   
"Und – bist du bereit?", fragte er sie mit einem spielerischen Stups ehe er sie wieder absetzte. Er wußte, sie mochte es nicht, zu lange getragen zu werden.   
"Das bin ich!", rief Ergaladh aufgeregt. Dann rannte sie fort um ihm eine Tasse für seinen Tee, braunen Zucker in einer kleinen, zerbrechlichen Schale und einen Löffel zu bringen. Diese Dinge plazierte sie fein säuberlich vor Gil Galad auf dem Tisch und hob dann ihre Augen bittend zu den seinen.  
Er warf ihrem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu und der Elb lachte.  
"Es wird von Euch erwartet, einen weiteren Wunsch zu äußern, mein Herr. Sie liebt es, mir in der Küche oder beim Auftragen des Essens zu helfen. Jedes mal wenn wir Besucher haben, versucht sie diese zu verwöhnen. Ich denke, wenn sie erwachsen ist, wird sie in einem der Gästehäuser tätig sein."  
Der König zauste das dunkle Haar des jungen Mädchens. "Ist das wahr? Bereitet es dir so viel Freude, dich um andere zu kümmern?"  
"Oh ja, es macht so viel Spaß! Magst du es nicht auch?", antwortete sie in ungläubigem Tonfall, erstaunt, daß ihr normalerweise so kluger Herr nach dem Offensichtlichen fragte. Was konnte schließlich besser sein?  
Er lachte. "Nicht so sehr wie du, Kleines, doch wenn du immer noch so denkst, wenn du eine erwachsene Frau bist, sollst du in mein Heim kommen und dich um meine Gäste kümmern."  
"Und um dich?"  
"Und um mich, ja."

Später versammelten sie sich mit anderen engen Verwandten und Freunden in dem größeren Garten hinter dem Haus. Ergaladh trug nun ihr feinstes Kleid, von einer ihrer Tanten aus Baumwolle gewebt, in einer Schattierung von dunklem Blau, wie die See an einem sonnigen Tag. Auf ihren schwarzen Locken lag ein Efeukranz als Zeichen dafür, daß sie jetzt ein wichtiges und ernstes Ritual vollziehen würde.

Als sie in die Mitte der Gruppe geführt wurde, verstärkte das Mädchen seinen Griff um die Hand seiner Mutter. Angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Leute fühlte sie sich unsicher, und mit dem so ernsthaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war ihr Freund Finellach wieder der König, den sie liebte, aber auch ein wenig fürchtete.   
Lächelnd traten ihre Eltern vor sie und ein wenig von der Angst schmolz unter diesen warmen Lächeln dahin.   
"Hast du deine Wahl getroffen, Ergaladh?", fragte ihr Vater.  
‚Pflegevater, mein Vater, der mich dies fragen sollte, ist tot', dachte sie unwillkürlich.  
Wie man es sie über den Verlauf der Zeremonie gelehrt hatte, nickte sie.  
"Ich habe sie getroffen, mein Vater."  
"So sage uns, welchen Namen du gewählt hast", sagte Gaervîr mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Denn dies war in der Tat ein wichtiger Augenblick. Dies war der Tag, an dem das Mädchen, das sie vor mehr als vierzehn Jahren als kleines, untergewichtiges Waisenkind, erstarrt vor Schrecken und halb erfroren, als das ihre angenommen hatten, die Zeremonie des Essecilme, der Namenswahl, vollziehen würde. (7)  
Es war einer der seltsamen Bräuche der Noldor, doch sowohl sie selbst als auch ihr Gefährte hatten entschieden, Ergaladh nicht von ihren Wurzeln zu trennen, sondern jede Tradition ihres Volkes mit ihr zu befolgen. Gaervîr mußte sogar zugeben, daß sie den Gedanken eines jungen Elben, der einen Namen allein für den Gebrauch durch enge Freunde und Angehörige wählte, überaus bezaubernd fand. Es gab Ergaladh überdies die Gelegenheit, ihre Fortschritte im Erlernen ihrer Muttersprache in allen ihren Schattierungen von Bedeutung und Klang unter Beweis zu stellen.  
Doch zugleich bedeutete dieser Tag auch einen Erfolg für ihre ganze Familie. Als sie zu ihnen gekommen war, nahezu schwindend vor Kummer, hatten sie befürchtet Ergaladh so plötzlich wieder zu verlieren, wie sie in ihr Leben gekommen war. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, ehe sie sprach und beinahe eine volle Jahreszeit, bis sie sie zum ersten male lächeln sahen. Daß sie heute einen eigenen Namen wählen würde, war mehr als nur ein Beweis ihrer Beherrschung des Sindarin. Es war ein Zeichen, daß sie sie erfolgreich zurück ins Leben gebracht hatten.   
Und natürlich war es von besonderer Bedeutung, da sie keinen Vater- oder Mutternamen mehr besaß, nur jenen, den andere ihr gegeben hatten, in Liebe und Zuneigung, ja, doch ohne familiäre Bande.   
Gaervîr schloß ihre Hände um Halfions Arm. Angemessen oder nicht, sie brauchte jetzt seine Unterstützung und sie konnte sein Bedürfnis nach der ihren spüren. 

Ergaladh holte tief Luft. Sie sah nicht den erwartungsvollen Ausdruck auf Gil Galads Gesicht.  
"Ich habe beschlossen, mich nach dem ersten Zeichen meiner neuen Heimat zu benennen und wähle daher den Namen Filhuilen, Begrüßender Vogel." (8)  
"So sei es", sagte ihre Mutter. "Sei erneut willkommen in deiner Familie, Filhuilen."

Die Anspannung wich und alle Gäste kamen zu ihr, küßten ihre Wangen und Stirn und jene, denen sofort gestattet war, ihn zu gebrauchen – ihre Eltern und Geschwister – sprachen ihren Namen wieder und wieder, kosteten seinen Klang als wäre er ein alter Wein. Später würde sie entscheiden, wer sie bei ihrem gewählten Namen rufen durfte, denn jener Name, der beim Essecilme angenommen wurde, war wie persönliches Eigentum und es bedeutete eine schwere Beleidigung, ihn ohne Erlaubnis zu benutzen. 

"Du hast eine wunderschöne Wahl getroffen", meinte Gil Galad, als er sich vor ihr hinkniete, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Freude war überdeutlich. "Niemand hätte einen besseren finden können für die Herrin, die eines Tages die Gäste in der Halle des Königs willkommen heißen soll."  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Wirst du mich bei meinem gewählten Namen nennen?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.   
Seine Hände lagen warm auf ihrem Rücken. "Das werde ich ungemein gerne tun, Filhuilen."

********************  


  
Es war eine lange Wanderung, ehe die letzten Überlebenden den Unterlauf des Sirion erreichten. Erst ein Jahr nach der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat und dem Tod ihres Königs kamen sie in das friedvolle Land von Nan Tathren. Dort blieben sie für eine Weile, rasteten und hielten ein Fest in Gedenken an all jene ab, die sie verloren hatten, und um Glorfindel zu betrauern. 

Und schließlich wurden sie von Elben aus Arvernien gefunden, die in den Wäldern jagten. Diese waren tief erschüttert, als sie die Nachricht von Gondolins Fall hörten, und sie baten Tuor und Idril, mit ihnen zu kommen und die traurige Botschaft nach Balar zu bringen. Doch nur Tuor folgte ihnen, denn er und Idril wollten ihr Volk nicht führerlos zurücklassen. So verließ er seine Gattin und seinen Sohn und die Elben führten ihn nach Balar. 

Doch zur Überraschung seiner Begleiter lächelte er glücklich, als sie die Küste erreichten. Endlich sah er die See wieder, die er so lange vermißt hatte.  


****

Fußnoten:  


  
(1) Die Lieder von Gondolins Fall: ich glaube nicht, daß es eine bessere oder bewegendere Schilderung dieses tragischen Geschehnisses geben kann, als Tolkien sie uns selbst in den "Büchern der verlorenen Geschichten" hinterlassen hat.

(2) Singender Stein: die wörtliche Übersetzung des Namens ‚Gondolin'. Gemeint war damit im übertragenen Sinne ein schön behauener und bearbeiteter Stein (s. "Buch der verschollenen Geschichten II", "Der Fall von Gondolin", Namensliste)

(3) Daß die Elben von Gothmog erfuhren, wer Gondolin verraten hat, entstammt meiner Vorstellung. Tolkien hat nichts darüber geschrieben. Doch irgend jemand muß es ihnen gesagt haben, und es erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich, daß Maeglin selbst es war.

(4) Nun gut, hier weiche ich doch von der Beschreibung im "Buch der verschollenen Geschichten II" ab. *verlegen lächel*

(5) "Erhebt Euch, o Thornhoth..." ist ein von mir übersetztes Zitat aus dem "Book of Lost Tales II". Ich liebe diesen besonderen Satz im englischen Original einfach zu sehr, als daß ich ihn hätte auslassen können: "Arise o Thornhoth, whose beaks are of steel and whose talons swords!"

(6) Die Namen in Ergaladhs Familie: ihre Übersetzung lautet  
Halfion = Muschelsohn  
Gaervîr = See-Juwel  
Nuninniach = unter-dem-Regenbogen  
Erinlith = auf-dem-Sand  
*seufz* Oh, all diese Elbennamen! Diesmal hatte ich niemanden, den ich fragen konnte, ob die Übersetzungen korrekt sind. Das heißt: bitte sagt es mir, falls sie es nicht sein sollten.   
Nun, wie es scheint wird in dieser Familie das Vergeben der Epesse nicht ganz so ernsthaft gehandhabt, wie es vielleicht vonnöten wäre. In meiner Vorstellung bezieht sich der Name von Ergaladhs neuem Vater auf seinen Charakter, offensichtlich ist er ein wenig introvertiert. Die Namen ihrer Brüder, jeder für sich harmlos genug, deuten gemeinsam (hoffentlich) die Umstände an, unter denen sie gezeugt wurden... ;)  
Alberne Elben!  
Alberne Muse!

(7) Essecilme: die Namenswahl, ein Brauch, der in der "History of Middle Earth" Band 10, "Morgoth's Ring", beschrieben wird. Der Elb wählt einen Namen für sich, der nur innerhalb der engeren Familie (Eltern und Geschwister) und von engen Freunden gebraucht wird, und niemals ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Er war nicht geheim, sondern mehr eine Art Privateigentum, wie z.B. ein Messer, das verliehen werden kann. Die Zeremonie fand erst statt, nachdem der junge Elb seine Muttersprache gut genug beherrschen gelernt hatte, um Bedeutung und Klang zu verstehen und zu würdigen, jedoch selten vor dem siebten Lebensjahr. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Brauch nur unter den Noldor verbreitet.   
Über den Verlauf der Zeremonie ist nichts bekannt, diesen habe ich selbst entwickelt.   
  
(8) Ergaladhs gewählter Name: ‚Filhuilen' = ‚Begrüßender Vogel', wörtlich ‚grüßender Vogel', eine verkürzte Form von ‚fileg-huilen'.  
  
  
**2. A/ N  
  
**Oh ja, ich weiß – Ergaladhs Namenswahl ist für den Verlauf der Geschichte absolut unnötig, es sei denn, um Gil Galad ein paar entspannende Momente zu verschaffen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen, es wegzulassen. Übrigens wurde es in einem Zug im Wartezimmer meines Neurologen geschrieben. Anscheinend hat dieses eine überaus kreative Atmosphäre. :D


	15. Der Hohe König I

****

Narn Gil Galad  
  
von Earonn  
  
  
**Kapitel XV – Der Hohe König I**

  
*******************  
  
  
**Danksagung:** an Ute und Círdan für das Korrekturlesen der englischen Version.   
  
**Widmung: **für Soledad, Nisshoku, Anja, Ute, Círdan, Jaschenka, Jojo und ganz besonders Vorondis für ihre Hilfe und Inspiration beim Finden der beiden Namen für meine jungen Ratten. Sie heißen nun ‚Findor' und ‚Rodnor'. Ork-Kekse für den, der die Bedeutung dahinter kennt! :)  
  
*******************  
  
  
**A/N: **

****

Dragon of the North: Vielleicht weißt du ja inzwischen, was ich mit Gwindor angefangen habe. Ich hoffe, es findet dein Einverständnis. Er ist aber auch wirklich ein sympathischer Elb!

****

Jojo: der Elf bittet um Entschuldigung und verwandelt sich stehenden Fußes in einen Elb. Tja, die Freuden der Zweisprachigkeit...  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
**Kapitel XV Der Hohe König  
  
  
**Der zerlumpte Mann, der vor Elwing und Erestor geführt wurde, sah nicht im mindesten wie der Anführer der Noldor aus, als der er sich bezeichnete. Nach einem Jahr in der Wildnis war Tuors blondes Haar matt und seine Kleidung zerlumpt, ungeachtet aller Bemühungen seitens Idril und ihrer Dienerinnen. Er war ausgezehrt und von einer Müdigkeit, die nichts mit den hinter ihm liegenden Härten zu tun hatte, sondern in seinem fëa selbst begraben war. Nur seine Augen leuchteten wie stets, wach und voller Aufmerksamkeit, und Stolz lag in seinem Gebaren.  
  
Erestor stammte von den Nandor, die den Vätern der Menschen wenig Liebe entgegengebracht hatten, als diese früh im Ersten Zeitalter über die Ered Luin gekommen waren. Dessen ungeachtet hieß er Tuor freundlich und in Ehren willkommen. Jene Zeiten waren lange vorbei, sein Sinn hatte sich gewandelt. Zunächst um Berens willen, den die Elben Ossiriands als ihren Herrn anerkannt hatten, und später durch das Zusammentreffen mit den an den Küsten Balars lebenden Edain.   
Doch während die Liebe von Beren und Lúthien es Erestor erleichterte, Tuors Ehe mit Idril Celebrindal hinzunehmen, konnte die Erinnerung an den Untergang Doriaths nicht den Schmerz über die Kunde von Gondolins Fall lindern. Voller Erstaunen und erfüllt von Kummer hörten er und Elwing Tuors Erzählung an. Zwar hatten sie bereits seit mehreren Jahren keine Botschaft aus der Verborgenen Stadt mehr empfangen, doch war dies nicht ungewöhnlich und so hatte kein Grund zur Sorge bestanden, um so weniger zur Erwartung des Schlimmsten.  
  
"Und wo befinden sich Eure Leute jetzt?", fragte Erestor schließlich.   
"Idril und ich haben beschlossen, sie weiter den Sirion hinab zu geleiten. Es wäre töricht, noch länger in Nan Tathren zu verweilen, sie brauchen eine feste Bleibe..." Tuors Stimme nahm einen fragenden, beinahe bittenden Tonfall an.   
"Sie sind uns selbstverständlich willkommen", sagte Elwing entschlossen, dann errötete sie, überrascht von ihrer eigenen Kühnheit, und blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Erestor hinüber. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens und nickte.   
"Wir werden Schiffe senden, um Euer Volk so sicher und bequem wie möglich hierher zu bringen."  
  
Nur wenige Stunden später verließ die erste Flotte kleiner Boote den Hafen und folgte dem mächtigen Sirion flußaufwärts, den Gondolindrim entgegen. Ein Schiff wandte sich südwestlich nach Balar, mit der Kunde vom Eintreffen eines Boten Gondolins.   
  
******************  
  
Elwing war alt und gebildet genug um zu wissen, was diese Neuigkeit für Gil Galad bedeutete, sie war jedoch nicht alt genug, frei von kindlichen Ängsten zu sein. Nachdem sich alle zur Nachtruhe zurückgezogen hatten, lag sie wach und dachte sorgenvoll über die Zukunft nach. Schließlich verließ sie ihr Bett und suchte Erestors Räumlichkeiten auf.   
"Meister Erestor?"  
Er sah von seinem Buch auf. "Ja, Herrin?"  
Sie öffnete die Türe gerade weit genug um hindurchschlüpfen zu können und setzte sich neben ihn auf den dicken Vorleger vor der Feuerstelle. Lieber hätte sie sich dem Elben auf seinem Sitzplatz hinzugesellt, doch wiewohl ein einfühlsamer Lehrer, behandelte Erestor sie doch niemals wie ein Vater oder anderer Verwandter es getan hätte.   
"Wird 'Ellach uns verlassen, jetzt da er der König ist?"  
Der Elb faltete seine Hände auf dem Buch. "Meinst du, du hättest die angemessenen Titel verwendet?", fragte er seine Schülerin freundlich, wenn auch mit einem enttäuschten Unterton.  
Elwing biß sich auf die Unterlippe, eine Angewohnheit, die sie von ihrem geliebten Bruder übernommen hatte.   
"Meister Erestor, ich würde gerne fragen, ob König Gil Galad uns verläßt, jetzt da er Hoher König der Noldor sein wird."  
"So ist es besser. Nein, ich bin mir sicher er wird bei uns bleiben. Er und sein Volk könnten sich sonst nirgendwo hin wenden, und es erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich, daß er überhaupt die Absicht hat, Balar zu verlassen." Er schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. "Und sei gewiß: er wird ebenso viel Zeit für dich erübrigen können wie schon zuvor. Es wird kein allzu großer Unterschied zu seinem bisherigen Leben sein, seit seiner Ankunft auf Balar hat er an Stelle des Hohen Königs gehandelt."   
Sie nickte, dankte ihm und legte sich erneut zu Bett, darum bemüht, Trost in Erestors Worten zu finden. Als sie schließlich einschlief, wurde sie von Alpträumen heimgesucht. Sie floh vor einer unbekannten Gefahr, voller Entsetzen und Angst, und Gil Galad war nicht bei ihr, sie zu beschützen. Dann sah sie ihn von hoch oben, er stand am Bug eines großen Schiffes, bewaffnet und wilden Zorn verströmend. Sie wollte ihn rufen, doch als sie seinen Namen rief, klang es nur wie ein Schrei ähnlich jenen der großen Silbermöwen. Und dann war er verschwunden und sie flog weiter über die tiefen, dunklen Wasser hinweg, und Manwes Wind war um sie.  
  
********************  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen brach Tuor nach Balar auf. Während die Elben das Schiff vorbereiteten, beobachtete er den Hafen der Ansiedlung. Sein Herz war voll Unruhe angesichts der düsteren Kunde, die er zu überbringen hatte.  
Endlich gesellte er sich Erestor hinzu, der über der Hafenmauer lehnte, den Blick auf eine dünne Linie dunkler Wolken gerichtet, die wie ein böses Omen über dem Horizont hing.

Tuor fuhr mit einem Finger die Fugen zwischen den Backsteinen in der Mauer nach.   
"Meister Erestor, von welcher Wesensart ist Gil Galad? Wir haben gehört, daß er sein Volk nach Balar brachte und ich weiß, er handelte in vielen Dingen als Stellvertreter Turgons, doch was wird er tun wenn er hört...."  
"Wenn er von Eurer Vermählung hört? Dem Fall von Gondolin? Dem Tod des Hohen Königs?," erwiderte der Elb ohne sich umzuwenden.  
"Von all dem."  
Erestor wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. "Ich kann es nicht mit Gewißheit sagen. Er kann zuweilen...schwierig zu verstehen sein. Gewöhnlich ist er sehr ruhig und doch brennt ohne jeden Zweifel das Feuer der Noldor in seinem Herzen. Er kümmert sich gut um sein Volk und war auch den Edain stets sehr freundlich gesonnen, also sorgt Euch nicht. Selbst wenn ihm Eure Heirat mit der Lady Idril mißfallen sollte, wird er die Gondolindrim unterstützen, so gut er kann. Was jedoch den Untergang Gondolins und die Nachfolge der Hohen Königswürde angeht..." Erestor hielt inne und verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht vom linken Arm auf den rechten. "Er hat als Hoher König gehandelt, während Turgon den Titel trug. Es sind nicht wenige in der Bucht von Balar, die nahezu vergessen haben, daß es noch einen anderen Elbenkönig als Finellach Gil Galad gibt. Und er war...er war mit Turgons Entscheidung, in Gondolin zu bleiben, nicht einverstanden."  
Tuor nickte. "Ich denke, ich verstehe. Danke."  
  
********************  
  
Gil Galad erwartete sie bereits am Kai, und zum ersten male erblickte Tuor den künftigen Hohen König der Noldor.   
Er war mehr als nur ein wenig enttäuscht. Dieser Elb sah nicht wie ein König aus, von einem Hohen König der Noldor ganz zu schweigen. Ein armseliger Ersatz schien er im Vergleich zu dem edlen und weisen Turgon, in dessen Augen sich noch das Licht Amans widergespiegelt hatte.  
  
Der ‚armselige Ersatz' betrachtete erfreut, wenn auch aufrichtig überrascht den Mann, den er für einen Boten seines Onkels hielt. (1) Erestors Nachricht hatte ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet, einen der Edain zu empfangen. Nachdem Tuor, noch nicht an die Bewegungen eines Schiffes gewöhnt, dieses unbeholfen verlassen hatte, betrachtete Gil Galad ihn für eine Weile.   
"Ihr seht wie ein Angehöriger des Hauses von Beor aus. Ihr ähnelt ihm."  
"Das ist richtig, mein Herr. Ich bin Tuor, der Sohn Huors und Ríans, der Urenkelin von Bregor, dem Sohn Boromirs."  
"So sind wir bereits durch die Freundschaft zwischen Eurem Haus und dem meinen verbunden. Seid willkommen, Tuor aus dem Hause Beors des Alten. Ich erinnere mich an Boromir, obwohl er noch ein Kind war, als ich ihn zuletzt sah." Die Erinnerung an einen schlaksigen Jungen der ihn um Erlaubnis anflehte, sein Pferd reiten zu dürfen, ließ Gil Galad lächeln. "Er war sehr... überzeugend, selbst in seiner Jugend." Mit einer einladenden Geste fügte er hinzu "Doch Euer Auftrag besteht nicht in der Geschichte unserer Häuser, sondern den Neuigkeiten von meiner Sippe aus Gondolin. Bitte, begleitet mich und überbringt die Botschaft, um derentwillen Ihr gesandt wurdet."  
  
Sie gingen am Strand entlang und hatten bald den Hafen hinter sich gelassen. Erst jetzt, da niemand mehr in Hörweite war, sprach der Sohn Orodreths weiter.   
"Wir erfahren nur wenig von der Verborgenen Stadt, dennoch bin ich überrascht, daß einige der Zweitgeborenen innerhalb Turgons Reich leben."  
"Ich bin der einzige, Hoheit." Tuor schwieg kurz. "Und ich bin ein Prinz der Noldor."  
Gil Galad hielt abrupt inne und wandte langsam den Kopf, eine Braue gehoben.   
"Aufgrund welchen Rechts?"  
Eine leichte Schärfe war in seiner Stimme, die Tuor nicht entging. Er hatte jedoch eine weitaus schlimmere Reaktion auf seine Eröffnung erwartet. "Durch das Recht der Heirat. Idril Celebrindal, die Tochter Turgons, ist meine Gattin."  
Ein Teil der Überraschung in Gil Galads Blick machte sorgfältig beherrschtem Mißfallen Platz, das sich in einem leichten Stirnrunzeln äußerte.  
"Also sind wir jetzt Verwandte, Ihr und ich. Und ich kann nur hoffen, Euer Schicksal wird Euch nicht dazu führen eure Heimat zu verderben wie es Túrin, der Sohn Eures Onkels, getan hat."  
Gil Galad wandte sich um und ging mit schnelleren und zornerfüllten Schritten weiter. Verwirrt von diesem plötzlichen Unmut folgte ihm Tuor.   
"Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint."  
"Nein, natürlich tut Ihr das nicht. Nur wenige können das." In seine Erinnerungen versunken betrachtete Gil Galad die Vögel auf dem Sand. Schließlich seufzte er tief und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Es war sein Schicksal und es muß nicht das Eure sein. So erzähle mir von Gondolin, Vetter." Und trotz allen Vertrauens, das im Laufe der nächsten Jahre zwischen ihnen entstand, sollte Tuor niemals die Bedeutsamkeit dieses Wortes erfahren, noch wie viel es Gil Galad gekostet hatte, einen weiteren Mann aus Hadors Haus so nahe bei sich zu dulden. (2)  
  
Der Adan schloß flüchtig seine Augen. Dies war genau der Moment, den er ein volles Jahr lang gefürchtet hatte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte Salz – vom Meer? Von all den Tränen, die er vergossen hatte? Nicht ohne Mühe sah er dem Elbenkönig direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Um es kurz zu machen, Hoheit – Gondolin ist nicht mehr. Morgoth kam mit Drachen und Balrogs und zerstörte die Verborgene Stadt. Die meisten unseres Volkes sind tot."   
Er erriet die unausgesprochene Frage.   
"Ja. Unter ihnen auch der Hohe König Turgon. Es tut mir leid."  
Erneut war Gil Galad stehengeblieben. Wie von einem eigenen Willen gelenkt, senkte sich sein Blick zu den Muscheln auf dem Sand, weiße Flecke auf braun wie fahle Sterne an einem verdorbenen Himmel. Er zählte sie geistesabwesend.  
Seit der Zerstörung seiner Heimat hatte er stets gefürchtet, auch Gondolin würde irgendwann untergehen. Und nun war der Tag schließlich gekommen. Mit Turgon war der letzte der Hohen Könige gestorben, der noch das Licht von Valinor gesehen hatte, und der letzte Erbe des Titels aus dem Haus von Fingolfin.   
War er selbst bereit, dieses Erbe anzutreten? Er hätte es nicht sagen können. Wie der Fall von Nargothrond so kam auch das Verderben Gondolins überraschend, geahnt und doch nicht erwartet, und es drängte ihm nun eine Verpflichtung auf, gleichgültig ob er sich dieser gewachsen fühlte oder sie sich wünschte.   
"Ich fürchtete, dies würde geschehen", flüsterte er schließlich. "Nargothrond, Doriath und Gondolin, innerhalb von nicht mehr als fünfzehn Jahren. Wahrlich, die Valar haben uns verlassen."  
‚Sie haben _mich_ verlassen', rief eine beinah hysterische Stimme in ihm. ‚Wie soll ich die Noldor gegen Morgoths Angriffe verteidigen und beschützen? Wieso wurde mir diese Aufgabe auferlegt? Ich will sie nicht, oh bitte, erspart sie mir!'  
Doch wußte er nur allzu gut, als ein Mitglied des Hauses von Finwë konnte er sie nicht zurückweisen. Es war ihm schlichtweg nicht gestattet.   
  
Geduldig wartete Tuor bis der Elb neben ihm seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte.   
"Ich nehme an, Erestor hat deinem Volk bereits Hilfe gesandt?" fragte Gil Galad einige Zeit später heiser.   
"Ja, Hoheit. Die Schiffe haben gestern Abend den Hafen verlassen."  
Mit einem kurzen Lachen bar jeden Humors nickte der König in Richtung der Bucht. "Ein großer Unterschied zu den Gefühlen, welche die Doriathrim anfangs gegenüber den Noldor hegten! Wenigstens bringen unsere Schicksale uns einander näher und lassen uns die Fehler der Vergangenheit vergessen. Wo befinden sich deine Leute jetzt?"  
"Was von Gondolins Söhnen und Töchtern übrig geblieben ist, lebt unter Idrils Führung in Nan Tathren."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Elbenkönigs. "Wie geht es meiner Cousine?"  
"Es geht ihr gut – ebenso wie unserem Sohn."  
"Euer.." Gil Galad wandte den Kopf seinem Begleiter zu, ohne sich irgendwelche Mühe zu geben, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen. "Sage mir, Tuor, Sohn von Huor: wann gedenkst du damit aufzuhören, mich zu überraschen? So habe ich also einen weiteren Vetter, und nichts weniger als einen Halbelben..."  
Zur großen Erleichterung des Adan war der Tonfall des Elben sanft und leicht amüsiert.   
"Ja, mein Herr. Sein Name ist Earendil."  
"'Meeres-Freund', ein seltsamer Name für ein Kind, dessen Geburtsstätte in Gondolin liegt."   
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, und als Gil Galad weitersprach klang seine Stimme leise und ernst. "Wer weiß noch von Turgons Tod?"  
"Nur die Elben, die uns gefunden haben, und natürlich Herr Erestor und Elwing. Ich hielt sie nicht für alt genug von solchen Dingen zu hören, doch er bestand darauf, sie in ihrer Anwesenheit zu besprechen."  
"Sie ist weitaus reifer, als ihr körperliches Alter es vermuten lassen würde. Und sie wird die Herrin der Doriathrim sein. Es ist nicht verkehrt, wenn sie weiß was um sie herum geschieht."  
Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr meint, die Doriathrim werden sie als Königin anerkennen?"  
"Tuor, die Sindar sind was die Erbfolge anbelangt nicht so streng wie die Noldor. Das Volk von Doriath hat Dior als seinen König akzeptiert und sie werden ebenso seine Tochter akzeptieren – als eine Königin, Herrin oder wie immer du es nennen magst. Der Titel ist ohne Belang. Sie werden ihr folgen."  
"Ich dachte, Erestor würde..."   
"Erestor führt sie, bis Elwing alt genug ist es selbst zu tun. Er ist sowohl ihr Vertreter als auch ihr Lehrer. Davon abgesehen besitzt er keinerlei Recht über das Volk von Arvernien, noch hegt er den Wunsch danach. Wie so viele von uns mußte er eine Pflicht auf sich nehmen, ungeachtet dessen ob er willens war, dies zu tun."  
Tuor war sich des verborgenen Vorwurfs wohl bewußt und versteifte sich. "Turgon tat nur, was er für das Beste hielt."  
"Turgon ließ alle Noldor außerhalb der Verborgenen Stadt im Stich!", fauchte Gil Galad. "Ihn kümmerten nicht die Elben der Nördlichen Reiche, ihn kümmerten nicht die Flüchtlinge von Nargothrond oder die Überlebenden von Doriath. Vielleicht hatte er sein eigenes Schicksal zu erfüllen, wie einige sagen, doch sein Volk hat bitter dafür bezahlen müssen!" (3)  
"Sie waren nicht gänzlich ohne Führer, oder wenigstens sagte Erestor dies."  
"Ich habe versucht, an Stelle des Hohen Königs zu handeln, ja. Irgend jemand mußte es tun. Wie erfolgreich ich dabei gewesen bin, weiß ich nicht. Doch was ich weiß ist, daß kein Angehöriger des Hauses von Finwe jemals jene verlassen hat, die ihm anvertraut waren."  
Der Zorn ebbte so schnell wieder ab, wie er gekommen war. "Es ist nicht länger von Bedeutung. Er befindet sich jetzt in Nàmos Händen und wenn er gefehlt hat, wird er Unterweisung erfahren. Er wird lernen, was wir nur vermuten können und vielleicht werden die Valar ihm vergeben, so es denn überhaupt Vergebung für die Noldor gibt." Gil Galad deutete in Richtung des Hafens und der weißen Segel. "Círdan befindet sich auf einer Schiffsreise entlang der südlichen Küste, wir erwarten ihn in drei Tagen zurück. Bis dahin sei mein Gast und laß uns über Angenehmeres sprechen. Ich bin sehr an meinen Halbelben-Vetter interessiert."  
Tuor folgte der Aufforderung nur zu bereitwillig, sowohl als stolzer Vater als auch um den Kummer zu vergessen und sei es auch nur für kurze Zeit.   
  
********************  
  
Als sie in den Hafen zurückkehrten, hatte sich dort schon viel Volk versammelt um den Besucher zu sehen, von dem gesagt wurde er sei ein Bote des Hohen Königs Turgon. Die Angehörigen des Volkes der Menschen grüßten Tuor respektvoll, denn sie erkannten seine Herkunft aus einem der Drei Häuser und Bote oder nicht, für sie war er ein Herr von hohem Rang.  
Als sie beinahe die schmale Allee erreicht hatten, die zur Halle des Königs hinaufführte, stieß jemand in der Menge einen lauten Ruf aus.   
"Tuor!"  
Ein schlanker Elb mit scharfgeschnittenem Gesicht, ganz in Grau gekleidet, drängte sich recht rauh durch die Menge.  
Tuor errötete voller Überraschung und Freude.   
"Annael! Pflegevater Annael!"  
Sie fielen einander in die Arme, lachend und weinend zugleich, während Gil Galads Gesicht einen resignierten Ausdruck annahm. Pflegevater? Ganz offensichtlich wollte der Sohn Huors noch nicht damit aufhören, ihn zu überraschen.   
  
Nach einer Weile trennten sich die beiden und Tuor führte den Grauelben zu Gil Galad.   
"Mein Herr, dies ist Annael aus dem Hause des Schwans. Er hat mich aufgezogen nachdem meine Mutter fortgegangen war, bis wir aus Mithrim vertrieben wurden."  
Annael verneigte sich vor dem König. "Es war das geringste, was wir für den Sohn von Huor tun konnten – oder für jedes andere elternlose Kind, sei es Elb oder Mensch."  
"Und dennoch war es eine noble Tat", erwiderte Gil Galad, "und da Tuor, der Sohn Huors, nun auch ein Mitglied des Hauses von Finwe ist, schulde ich Euch ebenfalls meinen Dank." Eine Braue hebend fragte er "Warum seht Ihr mich so an? Als sein Pflegevater solltet Ihr an seine Fähigkeit, andere zu überraschen, gewohnt sein. So seid auch Ihr mein Gast – es sei denn Ihr habt heute Abend andere Pläne, als das Wiedersehen mit Eurem Pflegesohn zu feiern?"   
Er lächelte und Tuor fand, daß dieses Lächeln, wiewohl schwach und nicht frei von Trauer – denn er sollte erst später erfahren, daß der König von Nargothrond niemals frei von ihr war – Gil Galads Gesicht erleuchtete und einen freundlichen und weniger düsteren Charakter enthüllte.  
Annael verneigte sich zum Dank. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er mit dem Sohn Orodreths gesprochen, aber offensichtlich war nicht übertrieben, was man sich von seiner liebenswürdigen Art erzählte.   
"Ich nehme Eure Einladung gerne an, mein Herr, doch mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich zuerst meine Familie verständigen. Alle kennen Tuor seit dem Tag an dem er geboren wurde und es wird sie erleichtern, von seinem Überleben zu erfahren."  
"Um also diese zweite Trennung so kurz wie möglich zu machen, warum bringt Ihr Eure Familie nicht in meine Halle und seid heute Abend meine Gäste?", erwiderte Gil Galad. "Dann kann Euer Pflegesohn damit fortfahren, uns in Erstaunen zu versetzen."  
Und so herrschte an diesem Abend wegen der freundlicheren Geschichten, die Tuor erzählen konnte, wie auch aufgrund des Wiedersehens mit seiner Pflegefamilie, großes Glück.  
  
********************  
  
Zwei Tage später kehrte Círdan von seiner Reise zurück, doch alle Freude – denn er hatte einige kleine Inseln gefunden, auf denen zumindest ein Teil der Elben verbleiben konnte, sollte Arvernien vom Feind überrannt werden – schwand rasch, als Gil Galad ihn von dem neuesten Schicksalsschlag berichtete.   
  
Wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, gingen die beiden Elbenherren am Strand entlang, ihre Gedanken austauschend und beim Meer Erholung suchend von den Anstrengungen des Tages. Es herrschte Ebbe und viele Vögel rannten über den feuchten Sand, hier und da hineinpickend oder sich um einen Leckerbissen streitend. Der feuchte Untergrund gurgelte leise und der Halbmond spiegelte sich in hunderten kleiner Pfützen. Ein friedliches Bild, in schmerzhaftem Gegensatz zu den schrecklichen Neuigkeiten.   
  
Zuletzt verschränkte Círdan seine Hände auf dem Rücken. "Sagen wir es den anderen?"  
"Noch nicht", war die kurze Antwort.  
"Zumindest der Rat sollte es erfahren."  
Gil Galad wandte sich seinem Begleiter zu. "Wieso? Es wäre vollkommen sinnlos." Er zog die Stirn kraus. "Begreifst du nicht was dies bedeutet, Círdan? Wir hielten Nargothrond für gut verteidigt – und es fiel. Wir wähnten Doriath sicher durch Melians Macht – und es fiel. Wir waren sicher, Gondolin würde dem Feind verborgen bleiben – und es fiel."  
Er schien eine Antwort zu erwarten und Círdan nickte schweigend.   
"So sage mir denn", fuhr Gil Galad fort, "Sage mir, Herr der Häfen, der Rat von Osse und Ulmo selbst erhält, welche Verteidigung kann Balar aufweisen? Keine!" Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einer heftigen Geste. "Keine außer ein paar Wachen. Ich habe dir erzählt, was Tuor berichtete. Der Feind kam mit Feuer und Drachen und Balrogs über Gondolin, was können wir dagegen aufbieten? Und jetzt, da kein anderes erwähnenswertes Reich mehr übrig ist, werden zweifellos wir sein nächstes Ziel sein."  
Seine Stimme gab seine wachsende Verzweiflung nicht zu erkennen, doch Círdan konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen.  
"Uns bleibt nur, abzuwarten und eine Flucht vorzubereiten. Darauf warten, daß der Angriff erfolgt und er wird erfolgen, früher oder später. Alles was uns bis jetzt schützte war unsere Bedeutungslosigkeit im Vergleich mit Gondolin und Doriath."  
Círdan legte eine Hand auf Gil Galads Arm. "Du kannst das Volk nicht vom Reden abhalten. Sie werden früh genug Bescheid wissen", widersprach er.   
"Natürlich kann ich das nicht. Aber ich will ihnen diese Erkenntnis so lange wie möglich ersparen. Sie haben gerade erst angefangen ein normales Leben zu führen, wieder ein wenig glücklich zu sein. Sie bringen sogar Kinder zur Welt. Was soll ich diesen Eltern sagen – daß ihre Söhne und Töchter höchstwahrscheinlich sterben werden noch ehe sie erwachsen sind?"  
"Sage ihnen, daß eine Gefahr existiert – und bereits Vorbereitungen für den Fall eines Angriffs getroffen werden. Du kannst ihnen die Angst nicht nehmen, doch du kannst sie verringern. Versuche nicht mir einzureden, du wüßtest dies nicht selbst ganz genau. Es ist eines deiner größten Talente, dem Volk Hoffnung zu geben."  
"Es mag so sein wie du sagst, Schiffsbauer, nichtsdestotrotz weiß ich nicht, welche Hoffnung ich zu geben haben sollte, denn im Moment sehe ich wenig Chancen für uns."  
Círdan lächelte wissend. "Und? Wirst du aufgeben?"  
"Natürlich werde ich das nicht!", antwortete der jüngere Elb rasch - und mußte angesichts der lachenden Augen seines Begleiters selbst lächeln. "Du weißt viel zu genau wie du mich dazu bringen kannst das zu sagen, was du mich sagen lassen willst, mein Freund. Dies ist eines _deiner_ großen Talente!"  
"Ich habe dich nur dazu gebracht, zu sehen was du bereits wußtest und nur vergessen hast. Komm, laß uns zum Hafen zurückgehen. Die Flut wird morgen früh einlaufen und uns erwartet noch viel Arbeit."  
  
********************  
  
Am folgenden Tag kehrten Gil Galad, Círdan und Tuor nach Arvernien zurück. Wind kam auf, kurz nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, der Himmel war grau wie die See und das Wasser unter dem Boot kabbelig. Es war eine ungemütliche Überfahrt.   
Tuor stand neben dem Elbenkönig. Noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, sich auf einem Boot aufzuhalten, hatte er Mühe den Bewegungen des Schiffes zu folgen.  
"Die See ist heute unruhig", sagte er.  
Gil Galad sah in die Ferne, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. "Die See ist immer unruhig, wenn ich auf ihr reise. Du gewöhnst dich besser daran, es ist der Preis dafür, mit einem Noldo in Osses Reich zu sein."   
"Aber Eure Familie hatte keinen Anteil an den Sippenmorden!"  
"Ich bin mit den Sippenmördern verwandt. Dafür allein ist mir der Weg in den Westen versperrt, Osse würde mir niemals gestatten, so weit zu segeln. Er kann mich kaum auf den Wegstunden zwischen Balar und dem Festland ertragen."  
"Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, daß ein Ainu, der nicht dem Schwarzen Feind folgt, so ungerecht sein sollte."  
Gil Galad hob die Schultern und seine Stimme war voll Bitterkeit. "So glaube es denn nicht. Doch frage dich selbst, warum deine Vorväter im Osten so gelitten haben. Warum die Sindar, die Sippe meiner Mutter, im Stich gelassen wurden als Beute für Morgoth und seine Kreaturen, während die Drei Stämme in Frieden und Glück in Valinor lebten. Die Rückkehr der Noldor nach Beleriand mag mit Blut und Tod erkauft worden sein, doch zumindest brachten sie uns die Hilfe, derer wir so dringend bedurften."  
Tuor runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr werdet in Kürze Hoher König der Noldor sein, doch Ihr sprecht wie ein Sinda."  
"Wie ein Sinda? Ich _bin_ einer von ihnen, Kind der Zweitgeborenen", antwortete Gil Galad scharf. 

  
**Fußnoten:  
  
**(1) Die Bezeichnung Turgons als Gil Galads Onkel: Turgon war natürlich in dieser Version ihrer Verwandtschaft nicht Gil Galads richtiger Onkel. Doch wie bereits im ersten Kapitel gesagt bin ich der Ansicht, daß die Elben es mit den Verwandtschaftsbezeichnungen im täglichen Sprachgebrauch nicht so genau nahmen, da alles andere viel zu kompliziert wäre. Turgon war exakt ausgedrückt Gil Galads Onkel vierten Grades, aber wie hätte das hier im Text geklungen?  
  
(2) Euer/ dein: es ist kein Versehen, daß ich Gil Galad hier die Art und Weise, in der er Tuor anspricht, wechseln lasse. Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, daß er ihn als seinen Verwandten akzeptiert hat.  
  
(3) Natürlich waren die Bewohner von Doriath Sindar und somit genaugenommen Turgon nicht für sie verantwortlich. Doch sie waren "Nachbarn in Not" und somit wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, ihnen zu helfen – ganz gewiß aus Gil Galads Sicht, der sich auf Balar aller Neuankömmlinge annehmen mußte, ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft.  
  
  
**2. A/ N  
  
**Offensichtlich zögert meine Muse, Gil Galad zum Hohen König zu machen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie bestochen. Im nächsten Kapitel, versprochen!


	16. Der Hohe König II

****

Narn Gil Galad  
  
von Earonn  
  
  
**Kapitel XVI - Der Hohe König II  
  
  
*********************  
  
Danksagung: Ute und Círdan, die das englische Beta-reading übernommen haben.   
  
Widmung: für Ute. Du bist eine so verdammt gute Freundin!!  
  
  
*******************  
  
**A/N: **verzeiht mir, euch so lange auf die Übersetzung warten zu lassen. Doch mit der RingCon kommen auch viele Aufgaben auf mich zu, sodaß weniger Zeit für die Narn blieb. Wie üblich wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dies Kapitel ist das Warten wert.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
**XVI Der Hohe König II  
  
  
**Idril verließ das Schiff, das während der letzten drei Tage ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Ein Volksgemisch aus Elben von Gondolin, Edain und dem elbischen Volke von Arvernien überfüllte den Kai. Buchstäblich ein jeder schien jemanden zu suchen, etwas zu tragen, zu reden, zu singen oder zu rufen. Es war schieres Chaos und sobald sie die steinerne Mole erreichte, nahm sie Earendil auf den Arm.(1)  
  
Der junge Halbelb lugte über die Schulter seiner Mutter, eine Hand wie gewohnt um den grünen Stein geschlossen, den sie trug. Dieses Juwel, der Elessar, war momentan alles, was ihren hohen Rang andeutete, die Tochter Turgons war kaum weniger schmutzig, erschöpft oder ausgezehrt als alle anderen um sie herum.   
  
Sie trat zur Seite und betrachtete die Gebäude der Ansiedlung. Aus Holz oder Stein waren sie gebaut, schlicht oder von reichem Stuckwerk verziert, mit Gärten oder Werkstätten. Doch keines von ihnen ähnelte jenen, die über Jahrhunderte hinweg ihre Heimat gewesen waren, und dafür empfand sie Dankbarkeit. Niemals wieder konnte solche Schönheit in Arda Marred existieren, selbst ihre Erinnerung an Tirion auf Túna verblaßte im Vergleich mit der geliebten Stadt ihres Vaters.   
  
Earendil zappelte auf ihrem Arm.   
"Wo ist Vater? Und sind dies alles Falathrim? Kann ich zum Strand gehen und das Meer betrachten?"  
"Nicht jetzt, mein Kind", sagte sie, auf sein Gesicht voller Wißbegierde herablächelnd. "Ja, einige von ihnen sind Falathrim, die anderen kommen aus Doriath und den anderen Teilen Beleriands. Erinnerst du dich, was der Kapitän unseres Schiffes von ihnen erzählt hat?"  
Der junge Halbelb nickte eifrig. Er erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne Wort des freundlichen Elben, der einfach alles über das Meer zu wissen schien.   
"Zuerst laß uns deinen Vater finden." Achtsam drängte Idril sich durch die Menge und lächelte den Gondolindrim ermunternd zu, die sie, ihre Prinzessin, wortlos um Trost baten. Hier und da berührte sie eine Schulter oder strich über einen Arm, Berührungen, die während der letzten Monate Gewohnheit geworden waren.   
  
Sie suchte Tuors geliebtes Gesicht unter den Leuten, doch konnte sie ihn nicht finden, und plötzlich fühlte sie sich einsam und verletzlich. Als kleines Kind von zehn Jahren war sie auf einem Markt in Tirion verlorengegangen. Obwohl es weniger als eine Stunde gedauert hatte, ehe ihre Mutter gefunden wurde, zitterte bei Elenwes Eintreffen ihre Tochter vor Angst, ungeachtet all der freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Elben um sie herum.   
Dies hier fühlte sich ähnlich an. Idril war starken Sinnes, doch selbst sie benötigte etwas, ihre Stärke darauf zu gründen und seit dem Tag, da sie einander ihre Liebe eingestanden hatten, war Tuor diese Basis gewesen. Nun schien die Erde unter ihr zu beben, die Steine wie Rauch zu schwinden.   
Mit einem entschlossenen Schritt vorwärts unterdrückte sie die aufkommende Furcht und ging umher um den einen zu suchen, der das leuchtende Licht ihres Lebens geworden war.  
  
  
Anstelle ihres Geliebten fand sie einen anderen, ein Gesicht, an das sie sich aus einer lange vergangenen Zeit erinnerte. Vor dem Bau von Gondolin, vor dem Schrecken der Dagor Bragollach und den Ungezählten Tränen.   
"Ich grüße Euch, Círdan der Schiffsbauer, Herr der Falathrim."  
Voll Freude und Willkommen in seinem Blick wandte der Seemann sich um, als er eine einst vertraute Stimme hörte.   
"Seid gleichfalls gegrüßt. Es tut gut, Euch nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen, Idril Celebrindal, Tochter von Turgon aus dem Haus von Fingolfin." Er lächelte das Kind auf ihrem Arm an. "Du mußt Earendil sein. Dein Vater hat uns viel von dir erzählt."  
Earendil starrte den alten Elben an. "Seid Ihr wirklich Círdan der Schiffsbauer?", fragte er, und die Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme hätte nicht größer sein können, wäre er Ulmo selbst vorgestellt worden.  
"In der Tat, der bin ich", war die heitere Antwort, und so ermutigt ersetzte augenblicklich Eifer die Ehrfurcht.  
"So werdet Ihr mir alles über die See und Schiffe beibringen – bitte?", fügte der Junge verspätet hinzu, was den Schiffsbauer zum Lachen brachte.   
"Nun sehe ich, wieso deine Eltern dir diesen Namen gegeben haben! Ja, ich kann dich den Lauf der Winde und der Wellen lehren. Später, wenn Zeit dafür ist."  
Während er sich zur Mutter des Kindes umwandte, wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. "Wahrlich, eine düstere Botschaft habt Ihr zu überbringen. Es ist also eingetreten, was ich lange befürchtet hatte." Er hielt inne. "Was ist mit Maeglin? Es sind Gerüchte laut geworden, Turgon habe ihn zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt."   
Idril schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Stimme schwankend zwischen Zorn und Trauer.   
"Nein, auch Maeglin der Verräter ist in Gondolin gefallen." Ohne auf Círdans fragenden Blick zu achten fuhr sie fort "Es gibt keinen Abkömmling Fingolfins mehr, der den Titel des Hohen Königs der Noldor empfangen könnte."  
Der alte Seemann sah sich über die Schulter.  
"So wird diese Würde nun auf das Haus Finarfins übergehen", sagte er leise, "und ich gestehe ein, daß mich dies sehr beruhigt."   
Idril gab einen unwirschen Ton von sich und nahm Earendils Hand, nachdem sie ihn abgesetzt hatte.   
"Bitte entschuldigt, ich möchte mit meinem Gatten sprechen."  
Er verneigte sich vor ihr. "Wie Ihr wünscht. Laßt mich Euch führen, soeben sah ich ihn noch bei den Gästehäusern.  
  
Am angegebenen Orte trafen sie Tuor nicht, und Idrils Unbehagen nahm weiter zu. Doch schließlich fand sie ihn ins Gespräch mit einem dunkelhaarigen Elben vertieft, den sie nicht kannte. Earendil bemerkte seinen Vater sofort.  
"Vater!", rief er laut und rannte auf Tuor zu, der ihn lachend hochnahm und zu dessen großen Vergnügen mehrere male herumwirbelte. Sodann hob er seinen Sohn auf einen Arm und legte den andren um die Schulter seiner Frau. Die halbe Umarmung war warm, sanft und so beruhigend vertraut, daß Idril beinahe in Tränen ausbrach. Er küßte sanft ihre Stirn, um daraufhin die Hand seiner Gattin zu ergreifen und sie zu seinem Begleiter zu geleiten, der geduldig gewartet hatte.  
"Idril, dies ist unser Vetter, Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, König von Nargothrond."  
Erwartungsvoll und beinahe bestürzt betrachtete Idril Celebrindal ihren jüngeren Verwandten.   
  
Noch nie zuvor waren sie einander begegnet, denn zur Zeit seiner Geburt hatten Gondolins Tore sich bereits seit langem verschlossen. Und dennoch war sein Anblick ihr vertraut. Schon oft hatte sie ihn in den Träumen von der Zukunft vor sich gesehen. Alle diese Träume hatten mit dem Anblick eines Elben geendet, der sie ernst betrachtete und bei dem sie sich im Geiste umarmt, getröstet und beschützt empfand.  
Lange hatte sie gerätselt, wer dieser Elb sein mochte, und so manches Jahr darauf gewartet, ihn zu treffen. Nun, da sie endlich in seine Augen blickte, verstand sie ihre Träume, denn tatsächlich fühlte sie sich in der Gegenwart ihres Vetters endlich wieder sicher, zum ersten mal seit vielen Wochen.   
  
Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dieser Mann würde bald der nächste Hohe König der Noldor sein, der Erbe ihres Vaters Turgon. Breite Schultern, schlichte Kleidung, ein gutaussehendes, jedoch nicht bemerkenswertes Gesicht, umrahmt von dunklem Haar, leicht gezaust vom beständigen Wind aus dem Landesinneren. Die dunklen Augen waren erfüllt vom Licht seines elbischen Fea, doch fehlte ihnen das Strahlen jener, welche die Zwei Bäume gesehen hatten. Wie sollte solch ein Mann die Stärke besitzen, die Bürde des Hohen Königtums zu tragen?  
Die Prinzessin Gondolins bemühte sich, das Gefühl der Sicherheit in seiner Gegenwart mit ihren Zweifeln in Einklang zu bringen, ob er es vermöge, ihren Vater, den großen Turgon, zu ersetzen.   
‚Er wird scheitern', dachte sie. ‚Oh mein Vater, mit dir ist die letzte Hoffnung unseres Volkes dahingegangen. Er mag aus dem Haus meines Großonkels Arafinwe stammen und sein Bestes geben, doch er kann unmöglich die Lücke füllen, die du hinterlassen hast.'  
Sie und ihre Familie mochten im Moment sicher sein, nichtsdestotrotz verzweifelte Idril Celebrindal angesichts der Zukunft, die dem Volk der Noldor bevorstand.   
  
Sich der gemischten Gefühle der Elbenherrin nicht bewußt, verneigte Gil Galad sich vor ihr.   
"Ich grüße dich, Idril Celebrindal, Tochter von Turgon, Prinzessin der Noldor."  
Er sprach warm und klangvoll, mit einer Spur des melodischen Sindar-Akzents. Sie erwiderte den Gruß, dann versagte ihr die Stimme.   
Ehe das Schweigen unangenehm werden konnte, zappelte Earendil ungeduldig auf dem Arm seines Vaters, angezogen von den Schiffen und den Wellen. Sich zu dem Jungen umwendend, zwang Gil Galad sich zu einem unbefangenen Tonfall.  
"Es ist unglaublich, nicht wahr?", fragte er. "Als ich es zum ersten mal sah, konnte ich es nur anstarren - und berühren."  
"Wie fühlt es sich an?"  
Wie normales Wasser. Doch es bewegt sich. Wie ein lebendes Wesen. Die Falmari sagen, dies seien Osses Atemzüge."   
Earendil staunte mit offenem Mund. "Darf ich es auch anfassen? Bitte Vater, laß mich den Atem eines Maia fühlen."  
"Nicht heute, mein Sohn. Morgen, wenn Zeit dafür ist."  
Da seine Bitte nun zum zweiten mal abgelehnt wurde, war die Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht des Jungen nur allzu deutlich. Gil Galad erkannte diesen Ausdruck und versprach Earendil, ihn am nächsten Tag zu begleiten.  
"Und später kannst du mit den anderen Kindern am Strand spielen. Das Volk von Arvernien hat angeboten, euch aufzunehmen", erklärte er Idril gegenüber, "und so sehr ich es bevorzugen würde, meine Verwandten nahe mir auf Balar zu wissen, es ist einfach kein Platz mehr auf der Insel."  
"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Vetter Finellach, ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören. Viele von uns sind dieser Lande müde. Schmerzhaft genug wird es sein, an der Küste zu leben, so nahe den Wassern, die uns von den Unsterblichen Landen trennen und all jenen, die wir zurückgelassen haben oder die uns erneut erwarten werden. Auf einer Insel wäre es unerträglich."   
Gil Galad blickte kurz an ihr vorbei nach Westen und Idril wußte, daß er ihre Gefühle nur zu gut verstand.  
"Dann laßt mich euch zur Halle bringen, wo ihr eure neuen Nachbarn treffen sollt: Elwing, Tochter von Dior, und Erestor ihren Regenten."  
  
Er führte sie über breite, kiesbedeckte Wege zu dem niedrigen Gebäude, das von schlanken Bäumen beschattet wurde. Die Anführer der Elben von Arvernien erwarteten sie bereits, Erestor äußerlich unbewegt, Elwing voll offenbarer Unruhe. Als Gil Galad die Neuankömmlinge vorstellte, hatte sie nur Augen für Earendil.   
Amüsiert beobachteten die Erwachsenen, wie die beiden Kinder einander musterten, scheu und unsicher, dennoch deutlich fasziniert.  
"Du bis ein Halbelb", stellte Elwing schließlich fest.  
Earendil nickte und seine Stimme war voller Stolz. "Das bin ich. Der einzige außer Dior."  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, das bist du nicht, denn ich bin ebenfalls ein Halbelb."  
"Doch dein Vater war kein reiner Adan wie der meine. Außerdem siehst du nicht wie ein Halbelb aus", widersprach er.  
Schmunzelnd trat Círdan neben ihn und ließ sich ein wenig nieder, um Elwing scheinbar sorgfältig von rechts und links zu begutachten. "Und wie genau sehen Halbelben aus?", fragte er.   
Die Frage überrumpelte den Jungen und er preßte die Lippen zusammen. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er schließlich zu. Elwing lächelte triumphierend.   
"So kommt herein und segnet diese Halle mit eurer Anwesenheit", lud Erestor sie ein. "Es gibt vieles, worüber wir sprechen müssen. Doch zuvor laßt uns gemeinsam speisen."  
  
********************  
  
Viele der Elben von Arvernien befanden sich noch am Hafen und halfen den Gondolindrim, dennoch war genügend Volk in der Halle versammelt, um sie mit dem Geräusch vieler Gespräche zu erfüllen. Die Gäste aus Balar saßen zur Rechten von Erestor und Elwing an dem langen Tisch, der entlang der hinteren Wand des Raumes stand; Tuor, Idril und Earendil zu ihrer Linken.  
Der junge Halbelb blickte sich um. Die Speisehalle seines Großvaters war vollkommen anders gewesen: gebaut aus weißem Stein, mit einer hohen Decke und die Wände bedeckt von wunderschönen Gobelins. Dieser Raum besaß ebenfalls Wandbehänge, doch nicht mit leuchtendem Gold und Grün, wie er es gewohnt war. Statt dessen waren sie zumeist blau und zeigten Geschöpfe der See – wenigstens glaubte er das, viele Figuren sahen nicht im geringsten wie Fische aus.   
Der Boden war aus hölzernen Bohlen, und schwere Balken aus dunklem Holz stützten den niedrigen Giebel. Auch der Tisch bestand aus dunklem Holz, und obgleich wundervoll verziert, war das Geschirr aus Zinn anstatt Silber. Er konnte nicht es wissen, doch alles Gold und Silber wurde für den Handel benutzt, und im Vergleich zu den Flüchtlingen von Balar war selbst die ärmste Familie Gondolins wohlhabend gewesen.   
  
Als das Essen serviert wurde, sah sich Earendil einer neuen Schwierigkeit gegenüber. Natürlich hatte er zuvor schon Fisch gegessen und auch von den seltsamen Dingen gehört, die das Volk an der Küste aß. Doch es war eine Sache, von Muscheln und Hummer, Seetang und Garnelen zu hören, eine vollkommen andere jedoch, sie auf seinem eigenen Teller zu finden. Besonders die Garnelen wirkten wenig vertrauenerweckend. Er fühlte einen Blick auf sich ruhen und als er sich am Tisch umsah, traf ihn Elwings freundliches Lächeln.   
"Ich liebe Garnelen, es macht so viel Spaß, sie zu essen!" Sie nahm eines der Tiere und mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen holte sie ein kleines Stück Fleisch heraus, um es mit einem hingerissenen Ausdruck zu kauen.   
"Versuch es, sie sind wundervoll!"  
Leichter gesagt als getan! Earendil kämpfte mit seinem toten und doch noch immer widerspenstigen Gegner, bis Elwing schließlich mitleidig zu seiner Hilfe erschien.  
"Schau, du mußt sie zunächst durchbrechen, dann zieh die Schale am Ende ab und hol das Fleisch heraus."  
Sie öffnete einige für ihn und vorsichtig versuchte er einen Bissen, um ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich zu geben, angesichts ihres köstlichen und beinahe vertrauten Geschmacks. Er konnte es nicht erklären, doch der junge Peredhel hatte den Eindruck zum ersten male zu essen, was ihm bestimmt war.  
  
********************  
  
Nach dem Mahl verließen sie alsbald den Tisch und gingen in einen kleinen Raum, der von einem angenehmen Feuer erwärmt wurde. Sofort kuschelte Elwing sich an Gil Galad, während Earendil sich zwischen seinen Eltern niederließ und beinahe augenblicklich einschlief. Während sie das Haar ihres Sohnes streichelte, sah Idril nachdenklich in die Flammen.  
  
Nach einer Weile brach Círdan das Schweigen. "Herrin, als wir uns am Nachmittag trafen, nanntet Ihr Maeglin einen Verräter. Wieso?"  
"Weil er genau das war," antwortete Tuor. "Er ist es gewesen, der Morgoth den Zugang zu Gondolin verriet, und wie unsere Verteidigung zu durchbrechen sei. Und ich kann nicht glauben, daß ihn der Feind besiegt hat, dazu war er zu stark. Nein, er tat es um seine Gier nach Macht zu befriedigen und," er hielt inne und berührte fast unbewußt seine Gattin, "sein verbotenes Verlangen."   
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte die Bedeutung seiner Worte nur allzu deutlich.   
"Es war das schlechte Erbe seines Vaters. Auch wenn niemand die schlimmen Folgen hätte voraussehen können, so war es doch ein Fehler, ihn in Gondolin bleiben zu lassen. Er war verdorben, sein Fea war verdorben."  
Idril sah auf. "Nein, sag so etwas nicht. Anfangs war er anders. Ja, ich habe die Dunkelheit in ihm gespürt, doch jetzt kann ich ihn dafür nur noch bemitleiden. Maeglin hat schwer und über lange Zeit gelitten, und Bitterkeit hat seinen Sinn vergiftet. So stark er in vieler Hinsicht war, sein Herz war schwach. Er glaubte zu lieben, doch wünschte er nur zu besitzen, und er konnte es nicht ertragen, daß ihm verwehrt blieb, was er begehrte. Oh, Scharfer Blick(2), wieso konntest du es nicht erkennen? War dies es wert, alles zu zerstören?"   
Sie nahm eine Hand ihres Gatten in die ihren.  
"Wehe unserem Vetter, für diese Tat wird sein Fea die Hallen Mandos' niemals mehr verlassen", flüsterte Gil Galad.   
"Wenn er sie überhaupt erreicht", erwiderte Idril schaudernd. "Du weißt, was gesagt wird: all jene Fear, die den Ruf zurückweisen, fallen Morgoth zum Opfer. Und ich kann nicht glauben, daß er dem Ruf folgen würde, er war so stolz, so eigensinnig..."  
"Nicht alle von ihnen, Geliebte", widersprach Tuor. "Und so eigensinnig er war, so stark war er auch – auf seine eigene Art. Obwohl", er drehte sich zu den anderen um und Earendil bewegte sich unruhig in seinem Schlummer, "mich Maeglins Schicksal nicht kümmert. Was immer er nun erleiden mag, er verdient es für all den Kummer und Schmerz, den er zu verantworten hat."  
"Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entgehen", sagte Círdan leise, "nicht unser Verwandter(3) und nicht einmal Gondolin, die Verborgene Stadt."  
Er berührte Idrils Schulter. "Und dank Eurer Voraussicht sind viele gerettet worden, die sonst ebenfalls den Tod gefunden hätten. Trauert nicht nur um Eure Verluste, sondern erfreut euch an dem, was Ihr behalten habt, wie es alle Flüchtlinge tun sollten."   
Und sie sahen sich an, verbunden in ihrem gemeinsamen Schicksal von Flucht und Verlust.  
  
********************  
  
Círdan schlief nicht in dieser Nacht. Es gab zu vieles zu bedenken, zu viele Dinge hatten sich gewandelt. Das Ende Gondolins bedeutete mehr als das Erscheinen einer weiteren Gruppe Elben in der Bucht von Balar, und der Tod von Turgon mehr als den Übergang eines Titels.  
  
Nachdenklich wanderte der Herr der Häfen durch die verlassenen Gänge, bis er die Bibliothek erreichte. Wie ihr Gegenstück auf Balar, so war auch diese hier sein bevorzugter Ort zum Nachdenken geworden, umgeben von dem gesammelten Wissen des elbischen Volkes.  
‚Oder seinen Überresten', dachte er.  
Die Tür stand leicht offen, und erlaubte einem schmalen Lichtstrahl in den Korridor zu entweichen. Es war keine besondere Überraschung für Círdan, daß Gil Galad dieselben Einfall gehabt hatte. Der Sohn Orodreths saß auf einer der niedrigen, gepolsterten Fensterbänke, ein schmales Buch vergessen auf dem Schoß haltend. Als er seinen Blick vom Meer seinem späten Besucher zuwandte, schien der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht unberührt von dem ernsten Wandel in seinem Leben. Er schwieg.  
‚Wenig von einem großen Führer ist an ihm', sagte Círdan zu sich selbst, ‚und doch so viel. Der fünfte Hohe König der Noldor(4), und wahrlich ich glaube, er wird einer der besten werden, mögen jetzt auch alle daran zweifeln.'  
  
Er näherte sich dem Fenster und brachte die Kerzen im Ständer neben dem König zum Flackern. Sie waren fast niedergebrannt und der alte Elb entzündete neue, sie zu ersetzen.  
Gil Galad beobachtete seine Bewegungen. "Bist du hier, um neues Licht in die Finsternis zu bringen?", fragte er schließlich lächelnd. "Das brauchst du nicht, es ist noch welches vorhanden."  
"Noch ist Licht, doch bald wäre es erloschen, würde nicht ein neues entzündet – Hoheit."  
Wie Círdan es beabsichtigt hatte, lachte Gil Galad über diesen Titel.  
"Du vor allen anderen solltest wissen, daß ich nicht im geringsten ‚hoch' bin – aber leicht zu verderben!"   
Er wandte sein Gesicht wieder der dunklen See unter dem bewölkten Himmel zu.   
"Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dies zu vermeiden, richtig?", murmelte er.  
"Das ist keine ernstgemeinte Frage."  
"Nein. Obwohl – da ist Arafinwe. Schließlich gab Finrod nicht grundlos meinem Urgroßvater den Namen Finarfin."(5)  
Círdan schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er noch immer am Leben ist, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß selbst wenn wir es wüßten, ihm keine Botschaft senden könnten. Du klammerst dich an einen Strohhalm."  
"Tue ich das? Arafinwe Finarfin ist nach dem Ende des Hauses von Fingolfin der rechtmäßige Erbe."  
"Doch kann er für die Noldor hier in den Hinnenlanden sorgen? Sie beschützen? Nein, Gil Galad, es wäre in jedem Falle an dir, die Last zu tragen. Und das Volk braucht einen König, den es sehen und berühren kann, nicht jemanden weit fort und unerreichbar wie Turgon, den viele der Noldor von Balar nur als König von Gondolin betrauern, anstatt als ihren eigenen. Sie brauchen mehr als das, und du weißt es."  
"Ja, ich weiß es", erwiderte Gil Galad. "Ich spürte es, wann immer sie zu mir kamen. Dennoch..."  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln voller Selbstironie. "Unwürdig würden meine Onkel Feanor und Fingolfin mich erachten, da ich so unwillig bin, den Platz einzunehmen, für den sie einander beinahe bekämpft hätten. Andererseits wußten sie nicht, was es bedeutet, Hoher König der Noldor in Mittelerde zu sein. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß Fingolfin seine Meinung bezüglich der Hohen Königswürde über die Jahre geändert hat."  
Círdan runzelte die Stirn, nicht erfreut über die Richtung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte.  
"Wenn er es tat, so hat er niemals dergleichen gesagt."  
"Natürlich hat er das nicht. Unsere Zweifel sind nichts, es öffentlich zu zeigen. Ich sage es dir, weil du es verstehst – und weil ich es ein mal in meinem Leben aussprechen muß. Von nun an ist es keine Frage mehr, ob ich es will. Niemals soll mein Volk den Eindruck erhalten, sie zu führen könne irgend etwas als eine ehrenhafte Aufgabe sein."   
Er deutete auf den stillen Hafen draußen. "Sie verdienen es."  
Círdan lächelte voller Zuneigung. ‚Deine Zweifel werden dich stärker machen als jeder Stolz deiner Vorväter', dachte er und fragte laut, "Du würdest für sie sterben, nicht wahr?"  
"Ohne zu zögern. Wie du für die Falathrim sterben würdest."  
"Du wirst ein großer König werden, ist dir das bewußt, Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad?"  
Der jüngere Elb lachte trocken. "Ich werde dich an diese Worte erinnern, wenn ich meinen ersten Fehler begangen habe."  
  
********************  
  
Für elf Tage blieben sie im Hafen von Arvernien, bis alle Gondolindrim ein neues Heim unter den Elben von Doriath gefunden hatten. Ungeachtet ihrer unterschiedlichen Herkunft und Gebräuche vermischten sich beide Völker von Anfang an problemlos, und es war leicht vorherzusehen, daß es bald nur noch eine Gemeinschaft von Elben in Arvernien geben würde.  
  
Mit starken Westwinden dauerte es ungefähr zehn Stunden, um Balar zu erreichen. Die meiste Zeit stand Earendil neben dem Steuermann und amüsierte den Elben mit seinen zahlreichen Fragen. Zum ersten mal schien Tuors Sohn alles vergessen zu haben, was hinter ihm lag.   
Elwing saß neben ihrem neuen Freund auf einer Luke und betrachtete den aufgeregten jungen Halbelben eingehend. Er faszinierte sie, der ihr so unähnlich und doch so ähnlich war, verwirrend und beruhigend zugleich.  
Während der letzten beiden Wochen(6) hatten sie viele Gespräche geführt, über Gondolin und Menegroth, was es hieß, in einem verborgenen Königreich zu leben und wie es sich anfühlte, alle Freunde zu verlieren.  
Diese Gespräche hatten ihn oft zum Weinen gebracht und dann hatte sie ihn zu trösten versucht. Umgekehrt hatte er ihre Hand gehalten, wenn die Erinnerung an ihre Eltern, die tausend Grotten von Menegroth und die grünen Wälder Doriaths ihre Tränen zum Fließen brachten.

Und dies war lediglich ein Auftakt zu anderen Themen gewesen, die niemand sonst verstanden hätte. Nicht einmal, dachte sie beinahe schuldbewußt, ihr geliebter älterer Bruder. Darüber wie es war, ein Halbelb zu sein, sowie all die Unterschiede und Gefühle, die kein anderer kennen konnte. Elwing wurde bewußt, daß sie Earendil mochte, auf eine andere Weise als Erestor oder selbst Gil Galad, eine Art, die sie noch nicht verstehen konnte. Sie wußte nur, es bestand ein Band zwischen ihnen, wohl weil sie so einzigartig waren aufgrund ihrer gemischten Herkunft.  
  
********************  
  
Am späten Abend erreichte das Schiff Balar und umrundete die Insel, um den Haupthafen an der westlichen Küste zu erreichen. Hier wurden sie von den wunderbaren Booten der Falathrim begrüßt, beinahe so schön wie die ihrer Sippe in Alqualonde. In der Werft lag ein halbfertiges Schiff im Bau und bei seinem Anblick füllten Earendils Augen sich mit Sehnsucht. Er spürte ein starke Bedürfnis dieses Schiff fertigzustellen, als riefe es ihn um Hilfe an und bäte ihn, es zu vollenden und hinauszuschicken auf den großen, wundervollen Ozean.  
  
Als sie andockten gab eine große bronzene Glocke auf einem hohen Holzgestell einen einzelnen Ton von sich und verkündete so die Rückkehr der beiden Herren der Insel. Der Klang war tief und sie fühlten ihn in ihren Körpern widerhallen.  
"Wofür ist sie?", fragte Earendil verwundert, denn in Gondolin hatte es nur den hellen Klang von sehr viel kleineren, silbernen Glocken gegeben.  
"Sie gibt Zeichen. Sie kündigt wichtige Ereignisse an und hilft den Schiffen auf See heimzufinden, wenn Nebel oder dichter Regen herrschen. Weil ihr Klang so tief ist, kann er sehr weit über das Wasser vernommen werden", erklärte Elwing, während sie das Holz des Gerüsts leicht im Vorbeigehen berührte. Sie liebte das Läuten der großen Glocke.  
  
Um die Halle zu erreichen, mußten sie einen flachen Hang ersteigen. Vogelbeer-Bäume wuchsen überall, ihre Früchte bereits reif und rot. Silíel erwartete sie am Eingang der Halle.   
"Bitte tretet ein. Dies ist die Halle des Königs und hier sollt ihr Ruhe von euren Mühen finden", sprach sie die uralte Willkommensformel und verneigte sich tief vor den hohen Gästen. Ihr Verhalten drückte nichts als Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus, obwohl sie gleichzeitig ein leises Bedauern verspürte. Idril würde nun die Frau höchsten Ranges entlang der Bucht von Balar sein. Silíel kümmerte weder der Einfluß noch die Ehre dieser Stellung, sondern allein die Arbeit, die sie über die Jahre zu lieben gelernt hatte. Keines Ihrer Gefühle zeigte sich jedoch auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihren Herren und deren Besuchern folgte.   
Große, reich geschmückte Fenster nach Westen erlaubten dem letzten Licht des Sonnenuntergangs die langen Gänge zu erleuchten. Idril sah Bilder des Meeres, Schiffe und Wellen, hoch springende Delphine, und Wale, die ihre Fluken auf die Wasseroberfläche schlugen. Die hauptsächlichen Farben waren Blau und Grün und das rote Licht der Dämmerung verlieh den Abbildungen ein seltsames Aussehen.   
Zusätzlich waren ornamentale Muster in den Boden eingelegt, Seetang und Muscheln, Fischschwärme und alle möglichen Arten von Meeresbewohnern. Doch sie fand nichts, das an Nargothrond oder das Hochland des Taur-en-Faroth erinnerte.   
  
Gerade als Idril sich fragte, warum sie noch nicht dem zweiten Mitglied ihrer Familie begegnet war, das auf Balar lebte, betraten sie einen kleinen Raum. Und hier erwartete Celebrimbor sie, gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Elben, die sie nicht kannte. Er wich dem Blick seiner Cousine aus, als sie ihn ansah, dennoch trat er einige unsichere Schritte auf sie zu.   
"Idril..."  
"Ich grüße dich, Celebrimbor. Ich bin froh, daß du noch lebst." Die Stimme der Tochter Turgons klang wärmer als selbst sie es erwartet hätte.  
Mit einem zweifelnden Ausdruck neigte Celebrimbor seinen Kopf. "Das ist schwer zu glauben, Idril Celebrindal, Tochter von Elenwe."  
"Und doch glaube es. Ich weiß, was in Nargothrond geschehen ist. Der Herr Gwindor hat meinem Vater davon erzählt." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten führte sie Earendil nach vorn.  
"Earendil, dies ist Celebrimbor, der Sohn Curufins aus dem Hause von Feanor."  
Der kleine Junge verneigte sich gehorsam und sah dann zur beeindruckenden Gestalt seines Verwandten auf.   
"Ich habe von dir gehört", sagte er mit der Offenheit eines Kindes. "Sie sagen, du baust und schmiedest gern."  
Mit einem Lächeln ließ Celebrimbor sich nieder. "Das ist richtig, warum? Hast du Arbeit für einen Schmied?"  
"Nein. Aber dann bist du wie mein anderer Vetter, er hat auch gerne Dinge angefertigt."   
Zu jung um die wahre Natur eines Verrats zu verstehen, wurden die Augen des jungen Elben feucht. "Ich vermisse ihn, aber du siehst ihm nicht ähnlich."  
Celebrimbor berührte die Wange des Jungen. "Das kann ich nicht ändern. Doch wenn du erlaubst, will ich von nun an dein schmiedender Vetter sein, und wann immer du etwas brauchst, will ich es für dich herstellen." Seine Augen blickten kurz zu Idril auf und etwas von ihrem Licht erlosch. "Falls es...deine Mutter...erlaubt?"  
Idril nickte, und so würde viele Jahre später Feanors Enkel ein wenig von dem Verrat seines Vorfahren bei Losgar wiedergutmachen, indem er Earendil half, die Unsterblichen Lande zu erreichen. Denn alle metallenen Teile Vingilots waren von Celebrimbors kundigen Händen gefertigt worden.(7)  
  
********************   
  
Einige Wochen später schwor Finellach Gil Galad, Sohn Orodreths von Nargothrond aus dem Geschlecht von Finarfin, den Eid der Hohen Könige der Noldor.   
Dies war kein Anlaß zur Freude für die Anwesenden. Zu sehr schmerzte noch der Gedanke an den Untergang Gondolins und den Tod so vieler, die sie gekannt und geliebt hatten.   
Alle Würdenträger der Bucht von Balar und der umgebenden Lande hatten sich in der Großen Halle versammelt. Zum ersten mal sollten auch Naugrim und Zweitgeborene Zeugen dieser Zeremonie werden.   
  
Von ihrem Platz am Ende der Halle, wo sie das Eintreffen ihres jüngeren Vetter erwartete, blickte Idril über die versammelte Menge. Sie lächelte Earendil leicht zu, der zwischen seinem Vater und Elwing in der ersten Reihe stand, einen forschenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.   
‚Was auch immer hieraus entstehen mag', dachte sie, ‚ich werde für alle Ewigkeiten dankbar sein, daß Gil Galad und nicht du, mein Sohn, diese Bürde tragen muß.'  
  
Etwas abseits von der Tochter des vorangegangenen Hohen Königs stand Argon mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Wache des Königs.   
‚Nein, nun der Wache des Hohen Königs', berichtigte er sich selbst.  
Er war unruhig wie alle anderen Krieger um ihn herum, immer wieder hob er die Hand und berührte die Brosche, die seinen neuen Mantel in tiefem Blau verschloß. Eine silberne Spange mit einem Zeichen von zwölf silbernen Sternen auf blauem Grund. Dies war das persönliche Zeichen, welches der neue Hohe König für sich gewählt hatte, in Farbe und Gestaltung kühl und ruhig wie sein Träger und dennoch stolz auf seinen Epesse verweisend.(8)  
Ein in gleicher Art gestaltetes Banner hing neben der Blume des Hauses von Finarfin an der hinteren Wand des Raumes, und zwischen beiden war ein Schwert befestigt, seine einst schimmernde Klinge zerkratzt und beschädigt. Viele der Gäste hatten danach gefragt und einem jeden war die gleiche Antwort zuteil geworden: _dies ist das Schwert, mit dem der König von Nargothrond zweiundfünfzig seines Volkes begraben hat, die sie auf dem Marsch von den Ruinen Nargothronds nach Balar verloren, in dem eisigen Winter des Jahres des Kummers._  
Anders als seine Hände waren die Augen des Anführers der Wache fest auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Von seinem Standort aus konnte er sie sehen, ihre silbernen Locken glänzend auf einem einfachen grauen Kleid. Ihr Kopf war leicht geneigt, während sie dem Mann an ihrer Seite zuhörte – ihrem Vater, wie Argon wußte. Sie nickte und wandte sich um, und ihr Blick fand den seinen.  
Für eine endlose Zeit, so erschien es ihm zumindest, betrachteten sie einander eingehend, dann trat ein leichtes, unsicheres doch nichtsdestotrotz freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie nickte grüßend. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Geste erwidern.  
  
In diesem Moment erklang ein einziger Glockenschlag und alle Versammelten verstummten.  
Argon richtete sich auf, überprüfte die Reihen seiner Krieger, fand alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit und bereitete sich darauf vor, daß seine Stellung in etwas weitaus wichtigeres denn nur die Wache irgendeines Elbenkönigs gewandelt wurde.   
Die Glocke erklang ein zweites mal, die große Tür öffnete sich und Gil Galad betrat die Halle, allein, beinahe verloren wirkend in der ernsten Stille. Er trug einfache Kleidung in blau, wie die Mäntel seiner Wache am Kragen mit der silbernen Brosche geschlossen, die sein Zeichen trug. Um sein dunkles Haar wand sich ein Kranz aus Efeu, Symbol eines ernsten und wichtigen Rituals. Sein Ausdruck und Haltung waren ruhig, seine Schritte gleichmäßig. Als er die Banner an der Wand betrachtete, Blume und Sterne, erfüllte sich sein Herz mit Stolz.   
  
Dies würde keine Krönungszeremonie sein, denn es gab keine Krone mehr, die hätte vererbt werden können. Sie war mit Turgon in den Trümmern seiner Stadt untergegangen. Da war nur ein Reif, den Celebrimbor gefertigt hatte, drei silberne, ineinander verwobene Stränge als Zeichen der drei Häuser der Söhne von Finwe, vereint unter der Hohen Königswürde.   
Gil Galad trat vor die Tochter Turgons und verneigte sich.  
Idril mußte die Tränen zurückhalten, die ihre Augen füllten. Dieser Teil des Rituals war schmerzvoll für sie, doch sie brauchte dies um den Tod ihres geliebten Vaters zu begreifen. Als ihr Blick den ihres Vetters traf, fand sie dort eine seltsame Mischung aus Stolz und Ruhe, aus Angst vor der zukünftigen Verantwortung für die Noldor und dem festen Entschluß, gut für sie zu sorgen. Ihre klare Stimme erfüllte den Raum.  
"Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, Sohn von Orodreth, aus dem Haus von Finarfin, König von Nargothrond. Du stehst vor uns als der Erbe der Hohen Königswürde der Noldor. Wirst du den Eid der Hohen Könige schwören?"  
Die Anspannung war in der großen Halle deutlich zu spüren. Gildor Inglorion, in der ersten Reihe zwischen Tuor und Celebrimbor stehend, hielt den Atem an.  
"Ich werde den Eid schwören", antworte Gil Galads warme, tiefe Stimme fest, "mit Eru Ilúvatar und den Aratar(9) als meinen Zeugen."  
"Dein Volk zu beschützen?"  
"Ich schwöre es."  
"Sie gerecht und mit all deiner Weisheit zu leiten in Krieg und in Frieden?"  
"Ich schwöre es."  
"Für sie zu kämpfen und zu sterben?"  
"Ich schwöre es."  
"So sei es", sagte Idril, "mögen die Valar dich beschützen und der Eine all deine Wege leiten."  
Sie nahm den Efeukranz von seinem Haupt und ersetzte ihn durch den silbernen Reif. Ihre Finger zitterten, während sie zwei schmale Strähnen seines dunklen Haars durch die Öffnungen zwischen den Strängen von den Schläfen aus nach hinten wob.  
Es war vollbracht.  
Für einen tiefen Atemzug lang sah Gil Galad hinab in Idrils tränenglitzernde Augen. Er brauchte diesen Moment. Er war bereits Hoher König der Noldor, doch sobald er sich umwandte und den Elben gegenübertrat würde es mehr als ein Titel werden. Es würde Pflicht sein, Verantwortung – die eine große Berufung seines Lebens.  
"So sei es. Nichts anderes ist von Bedeutung", flüsterte er so leise, daß selbst seine Cousine es kaum verstehen konnte.  
  
Círdan wartete darauf, daß Gil Galad sich umwende. Und als der Sohn Orodreths dies schließlich tat, war ein Wandel mit ihm vorgegangen. Wo zuvor der Adel eines jeden Elben der Hohen Familien gewesen, war nun mehr. Plötzlich schien für alle, die fähig waren zu sehen, das Feuer seines Fea aufzuflammen, und es war leuchtend und ehrfurchterweckend und beinahe schmerzhaft schön wie der erste Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Doch war die Zeremonie noch nicht vorbei. Wie der König seinen Eid gesprochen hatte, so mußte auch sein Volk seine Treue zu ihm schwören.(10)  
Eine der Überlebenden von Nargothrond war ausgewählt worden, für alle zu sprechen. Sie war jung, hatte kaum ihre Reife erlangt, und eine Narbe, die niemals heilen würde, verunzierte ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie kam nach vorn vor Gil Galad, und mit melodiöser Stimme schwor sie ihm Treue und Vertrauen und Gehorsam. Schließlich küßte sie seine Wangen als Zeichen, daß sie ihn annahm. Erst jetzt war Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad durch mehr als bloße Herkunft Hoher König seines Volkes.  
  
********************  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen, als der Himmel noch grau war und nur ein schwaches Licht über der Bergkette in der Mitte Balars das Kommen der Sonne ankündigte, ging Círdan am Meer entlang, seinem endlosen Wispern lauschend.  
  
Er wunderte sich nicht, eine vertraute Gestalt am anderen Ende einer schmalen, steinigen Landzunge, die sich einige Dutzend Schritte weit in das Belegaer erstreckte, zu finden. Der Herr der Falathrim ging über die Steine, Wind in seinem Haar und Bart spürend, der von baldigem Regen kündete.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er den neugekrönten Hohen König.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Entschlossen. Traurig. Machtvoll und doch furchtsam. Vielleicht, weil...", Gil Galads Stimme brach und er nickte in Richtung der schattigen Wälder und des Hafens dahinter.  
"Sie erkennen es noch nicht, Círdan, doch wir sind nicht länger ein Volk. Ein Volk lebt und wird weiter leben. Wir werden das nicht. Morgoth hat gewonnen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Armeen nach Balar kommen. Wir sind nur Übriggebliebene, die das Glück – oder das Unglück- hatten, die anderen zu überleben. Es ist ein Aufschub, nichts weiter."  
Der alte Seemann berührte die Schulter seines Freundes.   
"Ich glaube nicht, Finellach. Die Ainur haben die Musik gesungen. Warum sollte Osse die Falathrim bitten, an den Küsten der Hinnenlande zu bleiben, wenn sie hier untergehen würden?"  
Ein ironisches Lächeln antwortete ihm. "Versuche nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten, Schiffsbauer, ich habe meine Lektionen gelernt. Die Ainur kennen nicht alle Teile der Musik, wenn irgend etwas stimmte von dem, was mein Vater mich lehrte. Und was Osses Fürsorge angeht...wir sprechen von jenem Wesen, das die Stürme herbeiruft, die die Schiffe zum Sinken bringen, nicht wahr?"  
"Verliere nicht die Hoffnung."  
"Eine einfache Aufgabe, denn da ist keine Hoffnung mehr, die ich verlieren könnte. Alles was bleibt ist Estel(11), das Vertrauen, das in meinem tiefsten Fea wurzelt. Darüber hinaus ist nichts."  
Die Verzweiflung des jüngeren Elben, der ihm so viel bedeutete, brach beinahe Círdans Herz.   
"Sprich nicht so. Wir wissen noch weniger von der Musik als die Ainur", erwiderte er.  
"Die Musik...", flüsterte Gil Galad abwesend. "Ich wüßte zu gerne um das Schicksal nur einer einzigen Note daraus." Er wandte sein Gesicht wieder dem Westen zu. Die leuchtenden Sterne warfen einen silbrigen Schimmer auf seine blasse Haut. "Kleine Blume", murmelte er, "mein kleines Blatt..."  
Círdan wußte, wann er jemanden sich selbst überlassen mußte. Er vertraute auf die Wellen, die einzig mögliche Antwort auf diese Worte zu geben.   
  
  
**Fußnoten:  
  
**(1) _Earendils Größe_: Vorondis hat mich freundlicherweise daran erinnert, daß anders als ‚normale' Elbenkinder Earendil ja ungefähr genauso schnell wie ein Menschenkind wuchs und somit im Alter von sieben Jahren zu groß gewesen sein dürfte, um getragen zu werden. Ich habe mich entschlossen, es trotzdem so stehen zu lassen. Gehen wir um der Geschichte willen einfach davon aus, er sei nach der Wanderung durch die Wildnis ein sehr schmächtiger Siebenjähriger und Idril eine sehr starke Frau gewesen. Wir sprechen hier immerhin von jemandem, der sich erfolgreich Maeglin entgegengestellt hat!  
  
(2) _Scharfer Blick_: gemäß dem ‚Silmarillion' die Übersetzung des Namens ‚Maeglin'.  
  
(3) _Maeglins Verwandtschaft zu Gil Galad und Círdan_: Maeglin war mit Gil Galad über seine Mutter Aredhel, die Tochter Fingolfins, verwandt. Da sein Vater Eol zur Sippe Elwe Singollos zählte, gehörte er durch ihn sowohl zur Familie Círdans als auch der Gil Galads (über dessen Mutter Helegethir).  
  
(4) _Die Anzahl der Hohen Könige_: es ist nicht leicht abzuschätzen, wie die Noldor ihre Hohen Könige gezählt haben mögen. Erstens konnten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht von Finarfins Königtum in Tirion wissen und offensichtlich sahen sie ihn nicht als möglichen König an, sonst hätte Gil Galad den Titel gar nicht erst erhalten. Zweitens ist es eine Frage, ob Feanor als Hoher König angesehen wurde. Er war zwar Finwes rechtmäßiger Erbe, dennoch gab es niemals eine offizielle Erklärung seines Königtums. Darüber hinaus bezweifle ich stark, es habe ihn nach Losgar und der Helcaraxe irgendein Noldor als seinen König anerkannt, abgesehen von seinen Gefolgsleuten.  
  
(5) _Finarfin_: Es wurde gesagt, daß Finrod Felagund nach der Dagor Bragollach den Namen ‚Finarfin' für seinen Vater einführte, um Arafinwes Anspruch auf die Hohe Königswürde zu unterstreichen.   
Dank an Vorondis, durch deren Essay "The Parentage of Gil Galad – a textual History" (zu finden im Mitgliederbereich der Fanfiction-Website ‚Henneth Annun'), bzw. die darauf folgende Diskussion ich hierauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde.   
  
(6) _Die Länge einer elbischen Woche_: Die sechstägige Woche der Elben benannte ihre Tage nach (in dieser Reihenfolge) den Sternen, der Sonne, dem Mond, den Zwei Bäumen, dem Himmel und den Valar oder Mächten, wobei der letzte Tag der wichtigste Tag der Woche war. Ihre Namen lauteten auf Quenya: Elenya, Anarya, Isilya, Aldarya, Menelya und Valara (oder Tarinar). Die Noldor nannten sie: Argilion, Aranor, Arithil, Argaladath, Arvenel (-fenel, -mhenel) und Arvelain (oder Ardorin).   
(Paraphrasiert übersetzt aus: ‚The Peoples of Middle Earth', Band XII der ‚History of Middle Earth')  
  
(7) _Celebrimbors Mitarbeit an Vingilot_: allein meine Vorstellung. Obwohl nicht sonderlich unwahrscheinlich - höchstwahrscheinlich lebte er zugleich mit Earendil in Balar, und wer sonst als der beste Schmied hätte all die Metallteile für das großartigste Schiff, das je gebaut worden ist, erschaffen können?  
Na gut, ich gebe auch zu, ich mag einfach den Gedanken, daß Feanors Enkel den Verrat seines Großvaters ‚wiedergutmacht'.  
  
(8)_Gil Galads Zeichen_: wer von euch Peter Jacksons Film nicht mag, kann beruhigt sein: das darin verwendete Banner ist mehr oder weniger identisch mit Tolkiens Entwurf. Siehe ‚J.R.R. Tolkien. Artist and Illustrator', herausgeben bei HarperCollins, London.   
  
(9) _Die Aratar_: lt. ‚Silmarillion' die acht mächtigsten der Valar: Manwe, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aule, Mandos, Nienna und Orome. Ursprünglich war ihre Anzahl neun und Melkor einer von ihnen, doch sein Name wurde aus der Liste gelöscht.   
  
(10) _Der Schwur des Volkes_: In der Geschichte von Beren und Lúthien sagt Finrod Felagund zum Volk von Nargothrond "Euren Treueid gegen mich mögt ihr brechen..." (Zitat aus ‚Das Silmarillion')  
  
(11) _Die verschiedenen Arten von ‚Hoffnung'_: Elben unterscheiden zwei verschiedene Arten von Hoffnung:   
‚Amdir', das so viel wie ‚(zu etwas) aufsehen' bedeutet. "Eine Erwartung des Guten, welche, obwohl unsicher, eine gewisse Grundlage aus dem eigenen Wissen bezieht."   
‚Estel', ‚Vertrauen': "Es stammt nicht aus Erfahrung, sondern aus unserer Natur und ursprünglichem Sein. Wenn wir tatsächlich Eruhin sind, die Kinder des Einen, dann wird Er es nicht ertragen, Seines Eigentums beraubt zu werden, nicht von irgendeinem Feind, nicht einmal von uns selbst. Dies ist die letzte Grundlage des Estel, den wir aufrechterhalten selbst wenn wir über das Ende nachdenken: von allen Seinen Werken muß dieses zur Freude seiner Kinder geschaffen sein."   
(frei übersetzt aus ‚Morgoth's Ring', dem zehnten Band der ‚History of Middle Earth')


	17. Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt

****

Narn Gil Galad  
  
von Earonn  
  
  
  
**Kapitel XVII – Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt...  
  
  
*********************  
  
**Danksagung**: Ute für das Beta-Reading des englischen Kapitels und eurowings für meinen Jungfernflug. :)  
  
**Widmung**: den evil elven princesses, Extras und Borrowed Fangirls. Und allen, die mir mit ihrem Vertrauen große Ehre erwiesen haben.  
  
  
*******************  
  
**A/N:   
  
Ithiliell**: vielen Dank für die aufmunternden Worte. Du weißt, das ist der Treibstoff aller FanFic-Autorinnen (abgesehen von neuseeländischem Rotwein). :)  
Warum sich so verhältnismäßig wenige an die Sil-Stories wagen, ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Da gibt es doch viel mehr Anregungen und Lücken, die geschlossen werden wollen...  
*versetzt ihren Mitautorinnen auffordernde Stupser*  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
**XVII - Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt...  
**  
  
Maedhros öffnete die Botschaft Círdans des Schiffsbauers mit einem fragenden Stirnrunzeln. Es war höchst ungewöhnlich für den Herrn der Häfen, sich an ihn zu wenden. Für gewöhnlich beachteten sie einander so wenig wie möglich – zumeist erfolgreich.   
_"Lord Maedhros,  
wie Ihr wißt, lebt das Volk von Nargothrond seit mehreren Jahren hier auf Balar, angeführt von Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, dem Sohn Orodreths aus dem Hause Finarfins."  
_‚Natürlich ist mir das bekannt', dachte Maedhros ungeduldig, ‚was willst du mir damit sagen, Círdan?'  
Unglücklicherweise wäre die Antwort höchstwahrscheinlich: ihn daran erinnern, daß Orodreths Sohn nach Balar gegangen war, weil sein Vater alle Freundschaft zum Haus von Feanor aufgekündigt hatte.   
Der Gedanke erfüllte Maedhros' Herz mit Bitterkeit. War Celegorm sich jemals der Tragweite seines Verhaltens bewußt geworden? Eine Verstärkung durch das beachtliche Heer Nargothronds hätte der Nirnaeth Arnoediad vielleicht einen anderen Verlauf und einen anderen Namen verliehen.   
Nun, vermutlich hatte Celegorm es gewußt, doch zugegeben hätte er dies niemals.  
Maedhros schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu.  
_"Gil Galad wird Euch bald selbst davon in Kenntnis setzen, doch scheint es mir leichter für Euch, dies von einem anderen zu erfahren."  
_‚Oh bitte hör mit dem Geschwätz auf, wir haben nicht bis zum Ende Ardas Zeit!'  
_"Vor einigen Tagen sind Überlebende aus Gondolin eingetroffen, unter ihnen auch Eure Cousine Idril Celebrindal. Die Verborgene Stadt ist gefallen und der Hohe König Turgon wurde bei ihrer Verteidigung getötet."  
_"Nein!"  
Maedhros Ausbruch schreckte seine Brüder Maglor und Amras(1) auf, die ihn bisher interessiert beobachtet hatten, ungeduldig darauf wartend, den Inhalt des Briefes von Círdan zu erfahren.  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Maglor.  
Maedhros antwortete nicht. Er holte tief Luft und las weiter.  
_"Da es keinen Erben aus dem Hause Fingolfins gibt, der Turgon nachfolgen könnte, wird der Titel des Hohen Königs der Noldor auf das Haus Finarfins und somit Gil Galad übergehen, der diese Aufgabe bereits seit vielen Jahren als Stellvertreter Turgons wahrgenommen hat.   
Möge der Eine Eure Wege leiten,  
Círdan."  
  
_Maedhros ließ das Stück Papier sinken.  
"Und?", fragte Amras.  
"Gondolin ist gefallen. Turgon ist tot."  
Maglor schien wenig überrascht. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern zeichnete er Muster auf dem Holz des Tisches vor ihm. "Was unseren Vetter Gil Galad zum nächsten Hohen König macht", bemerkte er gleichmütig.  
"Ja. Und ich kann nicht sagen, daß es mir gefällt", antwortete Maedhros mit weit weniger Ruhe. "Was ist schließlich schon vom Sohn dieses...dieses Welpen Orodreth zu erwarten?!"  
"Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da hast du anders von unserem Vetter gesprochen. Gil Galad hat sein Volk nach Balar gebracht, und dies mit bemerkenswert geringen Verlusten. Eine beachtliche Leistung, wenn du mich fragst."  
"Nicht ohne Hilfe, darauf möchte ich wetten!", warf Amras ein. "Er mag König von Nargothrond genannt werden, doch wer hat die Arbeit getan? Celebrimbor?"  
"Er hat auch während der letzten Jahre an Turgons statt gewirkt."  
"Was reichlich anmaßend gewesen ist, es wäre der Platz unseres Bruders Maedhros gewesen."  
Feanors ältester Sohn entzündete eine Lampe.   
"Nein, das wäre es nicht. Wir sind die Enteigneten, unser Haus hat jegliches Recht, an der Hohen Königswürde teilzuhaben, aufgegeben."  
Maglor sah zu seinem Bruder auf. "Und was wirst du nun tun?"  
"Tun? Ich werde gar nichts tun. Er _ist_ der rechtmäßige Erbe und er wird der nächste Hohe König sein, sei es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten unseres Volkes."  
"Zum Schlechten, zweifellos", murmelte Amras.  
  
********************  
  
Die folgenden Jahre hätten friedlich genannt werden können. Doch es war ein wachsamer Friede und niemals wurde die Bedrohung durch Morgoths Heerscharen vergessen.  
  
In der Tat, hätte Morgoth seine Armeen vereinigt und gegen Balar gesandt, wäre es ihm ein leichtes gewesen, die Häfen zu zerstören. Doch der Schwarze Feind, sich selbst bereits Herr von Mittelerde nennend, verlachte nur die verzweifelten Anstrengungen der letzten Ansiedlungen, zu überleben. Daß diese erbärmlich wenigen sich jemals von seiner Herrschaft befreien könnten, erschien ihm unmöglich, von einem Kampf gegen ihn ganz zu schweigen. Gil Galad war kein ernstzunehmender Gegner, Círdan zog es vor, weitere Schlachten zu vermeiden und Galadriel hatte Beleriand verlassen. Selbst Maedhros, nach Turgons Tod sein gefährlichster Widersacher, besaß zu wenig Gefolgsleute, um ihn jemals erneut herausfordern zu können.   
  
Morgoth wußte vieles, dennoch hatte auch er nicht die ganze Musik der Ainur verstanden. So übersah er den einen, den er wirklich zu fürchten gehabt hätte, einen jungen Halbelben voll großer Liebe zu Schiffen und dem Meer.   
  
********************  
  
In weniger als zwanzig Jahren wuchs Earendil zu einem starken und schönen Mann heran. Er verbrachte er viel Zeit mit Elwing, wenn Erestor sie die Weisheit der Eldar lehrte. An andere Dinge, das Leben an der Küste oder wie das Meer zu verstehen und seine Zeichen zu lesen waren, schien Earendil sich mehr zu erinnern denn sie zu lernen. Alles mutete ihm ganz natürlich an, für ihn gemacht wie die Speisen an seinem ersten Abend in Arvernien.   
  
Er vergaß niemals das halbfertige Schiff in der Werft von Balar vor so langer Zeit, wie es ihn gerufen hatte, ihn angefleht, es zu vollenden und frei den Ozean befahren zu lassen. Wann immer ihm gestattet wurde, Erestors Studierzimmer zu verlassen, war er alsbald im Hafen zu finden. Dort lauschte er den Geschichten der Fischer, stellte den Kapitänen der Falathrim viele Fragen oder half in den Werften. Als er stark genug war, selbst Seemann zu werden, verbrachte er noch mehr Zeit auf See, stets gelockt vom Gesang der Wellen, stets das Unbekannte suchend.  
Und wann immer er zurückkehrte gönnte er sich weder Rast noch Ruhe, ehe er nicht Elwing von all dem berichtet hatte, was ihm begegnet war.  
  
Während Earendil am Abenteuer Gefallen fand und dem Ruf der See willig folgte, entwickelte Diors Tochter eine tiefe Liebe zu allem was lebte. Ihr Garten, in dem sie jede Art von Kräutern heranzog, bedeute ihr was die Werften Earendil bedeuteten, und sie versprach eine hervorragende Heilerin zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Unruhe zeigte sie Geduld und Gleichmut, ihm ein Anker wie er ihr ein Segel war, wie die Teleri zu sagen pflegten.   
Einander im Geiste ergänzend und darüber hinaus zusammenlebend wie Bruder und Schwester, erschien es kaum überraschend, daß sie enge Freunde wurden. Doch da viele des Volkes von den starken Gefühlen wußten, welche Elwing und Gil Galad miteinander verbanden, erwarteten nur wenige, hieraus würde mehr erblühen als die Liebe zwischen Verwandten.  
  
In seinem neunzehnten Jahr baute Earendil ein erstes Boot nach eigenen Bauplänen. Seine Lehrer in der Werft ließen ihm seinen Willen, und unter ihren verwunderten Blicken entstand eine neue Art von Schiff, breiter und stärker und weniger schlank als die Schiffe der Teleri, dennoch nicht so breit und behäbig wie die Fischerboote der Zweitgeborenen. Genau wie sein Erbauer vereinte es beide Linien in sich, und seine Schönheit und Kunstfertigkeit straften die Jugend seines Herrn Lügen.  
Hiernach wurde es Earendil gestattet, Schüler Círdans zu werden, und so reiste er oft nach Balar. Elwing begleitete ihn zumeist, sowohl um Gil Galad zu besuchen als auch, weil sie Earendils Gesellschaft schätzte.  
  
Während einer dieser Aufenthalte auf der Insel ging Eärendil die Mole entlang und beobachtete den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang. Wie gewohnt fühlte er den goldenen Schimmer Anars an ihm zerren, das Verlangen, ihr in den Westen zu folgen.  
Nahe dem Strand fand er den Hohen König. Gil Galad war in schlichte Kleidung von erdigen Farben gekleidet, sein Umhang und das dunkle Haar flatterten im böigen Wind. Offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken blickte er auf das Meer hinaus. Eärendil trat neben seinen Verwandten und neigte grüßend den Kopf.   
"Mein König."  
Gil Galad wandte sich kurz um und lächelte leicht. "Kapitän, ich grüße Euch."   
Für eine Weile betrachteten beide schweigend die See.  
"Als ich ein Kind war", sagte der Halbelb schließlich leise, "und bei Sonnenuntergang am Ufer stand, habe ich mir vorgestellt, das Licht hinter der See sei das Leuchten Valinors."   
"Es ist zu weit entfernt, Kapitän. Die Valar haben uns verlassen, wir sind allein in der Finsternis."   
Es war weniger eine Antwort als ein unbewußt ausgesprochener Gedanke.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, daß sie sich völlig von uns abgewandt haben. Jemand muß sie anrufen."  
Gil Galad betrachtete den Halbelben, alle Hoffnung in seinen dunkelgrauen Augen erloschen.  
"Ihr wißt, es wurde bereits versucht. Euer Ahnherr Turgon sandte mehrere Schiffe, um Hilfe gegen Morgoth zu erflehen. Nur einem einzigen Mann hat man die Rückkehr erlaubt – und der Schwarze Feind herrscht nach wie vor über Beleriand."   
Earendil erinnerte sich an den Hohen König Turgon, machtvoll und erhaben und doch voll liebevoller Zuneigung gegenüber seinem Enkel. Die Valar mußten ähnlich sein: mächtig und sanft zugleich.  
"Ich vertraue dennoch auf ihr Mitgefühl."  
"So schätzt Euch selbst glücklich für diese Hoffnung. Ich wurde dasselbe gelehrt, von jenen, die selbst in den Gesegneten Landen gelebt haben. Doch mein Herz kann ihren Lehren nicht länger Glauben schenken."  
  
********************  
  
Viele Bewohner Beleriands waren ums Leben gekommen und zahllose Siedlungen lagen verlassen, wurden erneut von der Wildnis erobert. Nur eine Handvoll kleiner Dörfer gab es entlang der Bucht von Balar und im näheren Festland unter dem Schutz des Hohen Königs. Doch noch immer waren es mehr, als die spärlichen Truppen beschützten konnten. Viel zu oft mußte Gil Galad entscheiden, wohin er seine Krieger senden sollte und sich den anklagenden Blicken jener stellen, die unter diesen Entscheidungen gelitten hatten – sofern sie ihn überhaupt noch anschauen konnten.  
Doch er war ein Abkömmling Finwes und hatte die Hartnäckigkeit seines Vorfahren geerbt. Mochte es auch lediglich ein Aufschub sein, bis Morgoth seine Armeen für den letzten Schlag sandte, er würde diesen Aufschub so lang wie möglich machen.   
Immer wieder ritt er in die Wälder oder segelte entlang der Küsten um die Orks anzugreifen und zu töten. Er kämpfte, wie er es in den frühen Tagen Nargothronds gelernt hatte, mit mehr Heimlichkeit denn Ehre, und mehr als einmal war das Fell seines Apfelschimmels von seinem Blut gerötet. Ihn trieb nicht die Pflicht allein, sondern auch ein tiefverwurzelter Haß gegen Morgoth und seine Diener, welche ihm beinahe alles und alle genommen hatten, die seinem Herzen nahe standen.  
  
Dies erstaunte weder Tuor noch Idril, denn sie bargen in sich den selben Haß für die Zerstörung Gondolins. Noch Erestor, der gleicherweise für die Söhne Feanors empfand. Und Gildor wie auch Celebrimbor fanden es sogar ganz natürlich, denn sie hatten miterlebt, wie stark das Band zwischen Gil Galad und seiner Schwester Finduilas gewesen war.   
Allein Círdan mit seiner Erfahrung ungezählter Jahre erkannte, was dieser Haß dem fëa des Königs antat.  
"Es schadet dir und beeinträchtigt dein Urteilsvermögen. Du bist weitaus zu unbedacht mit deinem Leben, und du vergißt dein Volk. Was wird sein wenn du stirbst, ihr Hoher König?", fragte er einmal den jüngeren Elben.  
Gil Galad hob die Schultern. "Dann werden sie einen anderen Führer finden müssen, wie schon zuvor."  
"Du kannst nicht so einfach ersetzt werden, und du hast keinen Erben, der deinen Platz einnehmen könnte."  
"Schlägst du vor, ich solle auf Balar bleiben und andere kämpfen lassen? Oder ein Kind zeugen in diesen Zeiten der Gefahr?"  
Círdan hob einen Mundwinkel. "Ich wäre nicht so dumm. Die Krieger fassen Hoffnung, wenn ihr strahlender Stern bei ihnen ist." Er legte dem König eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du _bist _ihr Stern, Finellach. Darum bist du so wichtig. Der Titel des Hohen Königs könnte einem anderen verliehen werden, aus welchem Recht heraus auch immer. Doch das Vertrauen deines Volkes ist nicht so leicht zu übertragen. Ich bitte dich nur darum, besonnen zu sein und zu bedenken, daß es dir nicht länger gestattet ist, deine Gefühle über deine Verpflichtungen zu stellen."  
Es folgte ein flüchtiger Moment, da Gil Galad den Worten des Schiffsbauers hätte folgen und den Weg des Hasses verlassen können. Dann wandte er sich ab.  
Er war noch nicht reif, seine Gesinnung zu ändern.  
  
********************  
  
Tuor und Idril wurden rastlos. Sie sehnten sich danach, die Küsten der Hinnenlande zu verlassen, wo sie so vieles erlitten hatten, und einen anderen Ort zum Leben zu finden.   
"Du bist nicht alt, nicht einmal in der Rechnung der Zweitgeborenen. Warum willst du jetzt schon gehen?", fragte Gil Galad Tuor. "Du kannst noch immer viel für das Volk Arverniens tun."  
"Das könnte ich, für eine kurze Weile. Ich bin müde, mein Freund. Ich habe Wunden empfangen, die mehr als nur meinen hroa(2) berühren. Mein Herz ist müde, müde der Kämpfe und des Leides und der Anstrengungen Mittelerdes." Er lächelte wehmütig und berührte Idrils Gesicht. "Wer unter den Eldar lebt vergißt allzu leicht, daß er selbst nur ein Sterblicher ist, der Zeit und dem Vergehen ausgeliefert. Doch bald wird das Alter mich zwingen zu gehen – schon sehr bald, nach dem Ermessen der Erstgeborenen."   
Gil Galad runzelte die Stirn. "Wo wollt ihr leben, wenn nicht hier bei eurem Sohn und euren Freunden?"  
"Wir hoffen, Tol Eressea zu erreichen", antwortete Idril, und Tuor fügte hinzu "Der Ort ist ohne Belang. Ich werde zufrieden sein, wo immer die Valar uns zu leben gestatten."  
"Sie gestatten nicht einmal den Sindar Zutritt zu ihrem Reich. Und trotz aller Bande der Verwandtschaft zwischen uns bist du noch immer ein der Zweitgeborenen, deren Schicksal dem unseren verschieden ist."  
"Ich verlange nicht, in die Geheiligten Lande eingelassen zu werden. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist ein Ort, wo ich während meiner verbleibenden Jahre in Frieden leben und allen Kummer vergessen kann."  
"Das wünschen sich viele von uns, doch niemand wird es je erlangen", erwiderte Gil Galad bitter. "Und was ist mit deinem Volk?"  
Idril machte eine Bewegung wie um die Hand ihres Verwandten zu berühren, doch dann hielt sie inne. "Earendil ist alt genug", meinte sie sanft. "er kann unseren Platz einnehmen."   
"Ihr seid mehr als nur Anführer, Idril, es bedeutet unserem Volk viel, jemanden unter uns zu haben, der das Licht der Zwei Bäume gesehen hat. Spürst du nicht ihre Verzweiflung ? Du erinnerst sie an die Liebe der Valar. Euer Sohn Earendil ist jung und seine Gedanken sind auf Schiffe, nicht auf Herrschaft gerichtet."  
"Das hindert Círdan nicht daran, den Teleri ein hervorragender Anführer zu sein", widersprach Tuor auflachend. "Elwing wird ihm helfen, seinen Platz zu finden. Und wir wollen nicht sofort gehen. Wir haben noch Jahre um sie zu lehren, was immer wir können."  
  
Bereits drei Jahre später, an einem friedlichen Herbstabend, kamen Tuor und Idril zum letzten mal nach Balar.  
"Unsere Zeit ist vorüber", sagte Tuor leise. "Wir haben getan, was unsere Pflicht war."  
"Ich werde euch vermissen", antwortete Gil Galad. "Dies ist der Preis den wir für die Freundschaft mit den Edain bezahlen: euch zu verlieren, schon bald nachdem ihr in unser Leben getreten seid und es mit eurer Liebe erleuchtet habt. Wenn dein Herz dich zu gehen heißt, so folge ihm. Mögen die Valar euch beschützen und euch euer Anliegen gewähren."   
  
Der Sohn Huors betrachtete das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs eingehend. Gil Galad sprach nur selten so offen über seine Gefühle, es war ein großes Abschiedsgeschenk, und Tuor wußte dies wohl.  
"Leb wohl, mein Freund", sagte er heiser. "Mögen auch dich die Hohen Mächte beschützen, bis wir uns eines besseren Tages und an einem besseren Orte wiedersehen!"  
  
So verließen Tuor und Idril die Küste Balars und die Lande ihres Leids. Sie hatten nur einen einzigen Begleiter: den Elben Voronwe, der einstmals Tuor nach Gondolin geführt hatte und ihm durch alle folgenden Jahre hindurch ein treuer Freund gewesen war.   
Und es wird gesagt, daß ihnen nach langer Reise über das Scheidemeer der Zutritt zu den Unsterblichen Landen gestattet und Tuor zu den Eldar gezählt wurde, und sein Schicksal ist von jenem der Menschen geschieden.   
  
Nach der Abreise Tuors und Idrils fand Gil Galad oft seine Gedanken zum Westen gerichtet, besonders in den stillen Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung. Dann ging er hinab zum Strand und beobachtete die letzten untergehenden Sterne.  
‚Eines Tages wird auch mein Stern dort versinken', dachte er.   
Doch dies war niemals mehr als eine schwache Hoffnung. Denn er war ein Noldo und aus dem Westen verbannt.  
  
Die Liebe zwischen Earendil und Elwing wuchs. Und als sie sich einander verbanden, da war es Gil Galad, der ihre Hände ineinanderlegte, an einem der glücklichsten Tage seines Lebens.  
  
********************  
  
Während er hinauf zur Halle Earendils ging, ließ Gil Galad seinen Blick über die niedrigen Häuser im Hafen des Sirion wandern. Der Ansiedlung fehlte die Pracht Menegroths ebenso wie die Großartigkeit Nargothronds, die Gebäude waren klein und heimelig, ein Ort der Ruhe nach langen Mühen. Etwas, das er zu schätzen gelernt hatte.  
  
Wie so oft zu dieser Zeit befand sich Earendil auf einer seiner Reisen. Elwing kam allein, den König zu begrüßen, die Hände ausgestreckt, um seine zu ergreifen.  
"Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen, Bruder. Ich habe zu lange auf deinen Besuch warten müssen."  
Er erwiderte den sanften Druck ihrer Finger.  
"Länger als ich es erwartet oder gewünscht hätte, dessen sei gewiß. Doch jetzt gehöre ich ganz und gar dir – bis zum morgigen Abend."  
"Viel zu kurz für deine kleine Schwester. Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."  
Dies war nicht der gewohnte Verlauf ihrer Begegnungen und er blickte sie neugierig an.  
"Ist irgend etwas geschehen?"  
"Nein, nein", antwortete sie viel zu rasch. "Da ist nur etwas... Ja. Ich muß mit dir über eine heikle Angelegenheit sprechen."   
Sie wußte, sie konnte ihn nicht täuschen, nicht für lange Zeit.  
  
In ihren eigenen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, öffnete Elwing eine kleine hölzerne Schatulle. Hieraus nahm sie ein weiteres Kästchen, gefertigt aus dem weißen Birkenholz Nimbrethils, das die Elben von Arvernien so liebten. Es war weder mit Schnitzereien noch durch andere Verzierungen geschmückt, in der Tat schien es von bemerkenswerter Schlichtheit.   
Sie setzte sich auf ein Bank und klopfte einladend auf das Holz neben sich. Nachdem Gil Galad ihrer Geste gefolgt war, nahm sie vorsichtig den Inhalt des Kästchens heraus.  
"Ich denke, dies wirst du erkennen."   
Gil Galad starrte den Gegenstand an. Er erkannte ihn, in der Tat.  
"Das Nauglamír, das Halsband, welches die Zwerge für Finrod Felagund fertigten. Nach seinem Tod wurde es ein Teil von Nargothronds Schatz. Ich glaubte es mit dem Untergang meines Heims verloren." Er sah zu ihr auf. "Wie hast du es bekommen?"  
Statt einer Antwort faßte Elwing das Kleinod, das sie bisher in der Mitte gehalten hatte, nun an den Enden. Ein Schimmer verbreitete sich in dem dämmrigen Raum, ein Leuchten von Gold und Silber zugleich, jung und warm wie das erste Licht und vollkommen unbeschreiblich. Es ging von einem Juwel aus, der in der Mitte des goldenen Bands eingearbeitet war. Gil Galad hatte ihn noch niemals gesehen, doch er erkannte sofort den Silmaril von Beren und Lúthien, um dessentwillen König Thingol getötet und Doriath vernichtet worden war.  
  
Elwing beobachtete eingehend die Gefühle, die sich unwillkürlich auf dem Gesicht des Hohen Königs abzeichneten. Staunen war da, angesichts von etwas, das nicht aus dieser Welt zu stammen schien. Scheu und Ehrfurcht. Und Entzücken, die reine Freude eines jedes Elben angesichts wahrer Schönheit. Doch nicht das, wovor sie sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte, weder Begehren noch Besessenheit.   
  
Während all der Jahre die sie unter dem Schutz Gil Galads lebte, hatte sie noch niemals gewagt, ihn dem Einfluß des Silmaril auszusetzen. Doch nun war der Tag gekommen da sie wissen mußte, ob sie innerhalb des Machtbereichs des Hohen Königs der Noldor sicher sei. Die Herrin von Arvernien wußte, sie würde fortgehen müssen, falls er dem Ruf des Steines nicht widerstehen konnte. Um ihret- aber auch um seinetwillen.   
  
"Húrin kam nach Doriath, nachdem Morgoth ihn freigelassen hatte. Unterwegs führte ihn sein Weg nach Nargothrond, und er brachte König Thingol das Nauglamír als Geschenk, zum Dank für die Fürsorge, die mein Urgroßvater seiner Familie hatte angedeihen lassen. Thingol bat die Zwerge, den Silmaril in das Nauglamír einzuarbeiten, du weißt, was danach geschehen ist."  
"Ich habe gehört, daß er den Stein in ein Schmuckstück einarbeiten lassen wollte, doch ich wußte nicht, daß es das Nauglamír war."   
Nicht ohne Mühe wandte er seinen Blick ihrem Gesicht zu.   
"Warum zeigst du mir dies, kleine Schwester?"  
Sie strich ihm mit einer Hand sacht über die Wange.   
"Zunächst, weil das Halsband eigentlich dein Erbe ist. Es gehört zum Schatz von Nargothrond. Húrin wußte nicht, daß es noch Überlebende des Hauses von Finarfin gab, als er es Thingol schenkte."  
Gil Galad zog die Stirn kraus. "Diese Dinge haben für mich keine Bedeutung mehr. Als Nargothrond fiel, habe ich mehr verloren denn bloßes Gold oder Schmuckstücke, und ich mißgönne Thingol nichts, was er als Lohn für eine noble Tat erhalten hat. Was ist der zweite Grund?"  
"Ich möchte, daß du den Stein berührst."   
Er atmete tief ein, langsam und bewußt. "Ich denke, das wäre nicht sehr ratsam."  
"Bitte, 'Ellach, habe keine Furcht. Wie könnte ich den Stein berühren, wenn es dir nicht gestattet wäre?"  
"Das Vorrecht einer kleinen Schwester: sich jedwede verherrlichende Vorstellung von ihrem Bruder zu machen", erwiderte Gil Galad mit einem liebevollen Lachen.  
Elwing schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, 'Ellach, ich liebe dich als einen Bruder, doch ich bin nicht blind. Womöglich erkenne ich dich klarer, als du dich selbst."   
Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie zum Stein. Er zögerte zuerst, dann legte er sacht die Fingerspitzen an dessen Oberfläche.   
  
Die Kraft des Silmaril pulsierte unter seiner Berührung. Überrascht hätte Gil Galad beinahe seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen, doch im selben Moment wußte er mit absoluter Gewißheit, daß diese Energie ihm nicht schaden würde. Sie war warm und lebendig wie das Leben selbst. Sie _war_ das Leben. Das Strahlen des Silmaril wurde für einen Herzschlag lang heller, als sich die Seele des Steines und der fëa des Hohen Königs verbanden.   
"Hör ihm zu", sagte Elwing leise.   
Gil Galad schloß die Augen. Zunächst war da nicht mehr als das Bewußtsein der lebendigen Macht des Silmaril. Und dann kam ein leises Geräusch hinzu, vertraut und beruhigend.   
"Das Rauschen des Windes um den Turm von Tol Sirion", flüsterte er.   
"Ich höre den Wind in den Bäumen von Ossiriand", erwiderte Elwing lächelnd. "Vermutlich hängt es von jenem ab, der den Stein berührt. Ich glaube, dies ist seine Stimme."  
Sie sahen sich an, goldener und silberner Schimmer auf ihren Gesichtern, und in diesem Leuchten gab es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen, nur noch tiefe Gefühle.   
Elwing lehnte sich vor und küßte Gil Galad auf die Wange. "Ich wollte, daß du ihn siehst, 'Ellach. Er ist ein Wunder, wenn auch ein gefährliches Wunder."   
Er nahm seine Hand von dem Juwel, und dies zu tun fiel ihm schwer. Er verstand jetzt, was die Söhne Fëanors fühlten, was Thingol und die Zwerge gelockt hatte. Das Begehren, das der Silmaril hervorrief, war nicht die Gier nach Gold und Juwelen, es hatte nichts mit irdischen Schätzen zu tun. Es war der Wunsch und das Verlangen nach dem Leben selbst, dem Feuer, das jedem lebenden Wesen von dem Einen eingepflanzt worden war. Er berührte Elwings Haar, dann beugte er sich vor und küßte ihre Lippen.   
"Ich danke dir, kleine Schwester. Dies ist ein großes Geschenk. Aber warum zeigst du ihn mir heute?"  
Zu seiner Verblüffung errötete sie.   
"Weil...weil ich etwas wissen mußte."  
"Was?"  
"Ob du dem Stein widerstehen kannst. Ob ich hier sicher bin."  
Die Brauen zusammengezogen, lehnte sich der Hohe König zurück.  
"Dir muß klar gewesen sein, daß ich von seiner Anwesenheit hier in Arvernien wußte. Habe ich dir nach all den Jahren irgend einen Anlaß gegeben, an meinen Absichten zu zweifeln?"  
"Nein, doch ich wollte sicher sein. Ich will nicht noch einmal weglaufen müssen."   
"Warum? Warum ist dir das gerade jetzt so wichtig?"  
Sie sah sie ihm in die Augen, und die ihren strahlten vor Freude.   
"Weil ich ein Kind erwarte."  
  
********************  
  
Nachdem er einige Jahre in der Wildnis zugebracht hatte, kehrte Amras zur Festung seines Bruders in Thargelion zurück.   
"Und was führt dich zu uns, kleiner Bruder?", fragte Maedhros eher scherzhaft denn alles andere. Amras brauchte keinen Grund, seine Brüder aufzusuchen, er kam und ging wie es ihm beliebte.  
Der jüngere Elb öffnete seinen Mantel und ging zur Feuerstelle, es war ein regnerischer und kalter Tag.   
"Umherziehende Elben haben mir berichtet, der Silmaril sei an der Küste Arverniens gesehen worden. Spürst du es nicht? Der Eid, er regt sich wieder und sein Ruf nimmt an Macht zu."  
"Ich verstehe", sagt Maedhros langsam. "Und was schlägst du vor?"  
"Zu den Häfen des Sirion zu gehen und zurückzuholen was unser ist, selbstverständlich!"  
"Und wie du weißt wird das nicht einfach sein. Glaubst du, sie würden uns den Silmaril einfach so überlassen nach dem, was in Doriath geschehen ist? Nein, sie werden ihn verteidigen und es widerstrebt mir, noch mehr Blut zu vergießen."  
"So wirst du den Eid aufgeben und all die Opfer, die wir brachten, umsonst sein lassen? Sind unsere Brüder also für nichts gestorben?", fragte Amras scharf. Mehr noch als Maedhros und Maglor litt er unter dem Verlust seiner Geschwister, besonders seines Zwillingsbruders Amrod.  
"Nein, ich werde es lediglich aufschieben. Wir haben viele Jahre mit dem Versuch zugebracht, die Steine unseres Vaters zurückzuerlangen, wir können noch ein wenig länger warten. Und dann werden wir mit Verhandlungen beginnen."  
"Verhandlungen? Warum sollten sie uns anhören?"  
"Weil es der Hohe König sein wird, der für uns spricht."  
Amras starrte seinen Bruder an. "Du glaubst, ausgerechnet Gil Galad würde unseren Fall vertreten und Elwing raten, den Silmaril auszuliefern?"  
"Möglicherweise."  
"Du kennst seine Gefühle gegenüber unserer Familie. Er würde niemals Orodreths Schwur mißachten. Und man sagt, er und Elwing stünden sich sehr nahe."  
"Genau aus diesem Grund wird er mehr an ihrer Sicherheit interessiert sein als an Worten, die vor langer Zeit gesprochen wurden."  
Mit einem ärgerlichen Schritt vorwärts erwiderte Amras "Wir sollten-"  
"Wir sollten warten, kleiner Bruder. Zum ersten mal sollten wir warten und uns in Geduld üben. Im Moment befindet sich der Silmaril unter dem Schutz Gil Galads. Und ich will keinen Krieg mit einem Mitglied des Hauses von Finwe beginnen, schon gar nicht mit dem Hohen König der Noldor selbst."  
Amras hielt einige Herzschläge lang dem Blick seines Bruders stand, dann zuckte der jüngere Elb die Achseln und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.   
"Wohl gesprochen, Bruder", bemerkte Maglor trocken. "Doch du glaubst doch selbst nicht an das, was du gerade gesagt hast, oder?"  
Maedhros sah hinab, dorthin, wo einst seine Hand gewesen war. "Es ist nicht leicht, dich zu täuschen, Maglor. Nein, ich glaube nicht daran. Doch ich spüre, daß jetzt nicht die Zeit ist, dem Schwur zu folgen."  
  
Und so wurde noch für eine kleine Weile hinausgeschoben, was einst die Greueltat des Dritten Verwandtenmordes genannt werden sollte.   
  
  
  
**Fußnoten:  
  
**(1) _Amrod & Amras:_ In der ‚History of Middle Earth', Band 12 (The Peoples of Middle Earth) wird im Kapitel ‚The Shibboleth of Feanor' erzählt, wie Feanor in der Nacht nach ihrer Ankunft in Losgar Curufin und einige vertrauenswürdige Gefolgsleute weckte, um die Schiffe in Brand zu stecken. Erst am nächsten Morgen vermißte er einen seiner Söhne - Amrod, den jüngeren der Zwillinge, die gemeinsam Ambarussa genannt wurden. Dieser hatte auf dem Schiff geschlafen, das sein Vater als erstes zerstört hatte.  
  
(2) _fëa und hroa_: in der Terminologie Tolkiens bezeichnet _hroa _den Körper, _fëa _die geistige Substanz, wobei diese Begriffe meines Wissens nur in Bezug auf die Elben angewandt werden. Da der _fëa_ nicht dem entspricht, was wir unter der "Seele" verstehen, habe ich die elbischen Begriffe beibehalten.   
Ich lasse Tuor dennoch für sich selbst den Begriff "hroa" benutzen, um zu verdeutlichen wie nahe er sich den Eldar fühlte.  
  
  
**2. A/ N  
  
**Das englische Kapitel der Narn Gil Galad ist genau ein Jahr nach ihrer Erstveröffentlichung herausgekommen. Und das Schreiben macht mir noch immer sehr viel Freude!  
Ich habe in diesem Jahr jede Menge gelernt (nicht nur die englische Sprache betreffend) und viele wundervolle Leute kennengelernt. Darum auch hier (obwohl sie das deutsche Kapitel sicherlich nicht liest):  
*Verbeugung vor jener, die mich anfangs ermutigt hat*   
Danke dir!  
  
Und fast schon wie gewohnt entschuldige ich mich, daß ihr so lange auf die deutsche Version warten mußtet. Doch es galt zuvor, einer Freundin zu helfen (fühle Du dich gedrückt). 


	18. Elrond & Elros

****

Narn Gil Galad  
  
von Earonn  
  
  
**Kapitel XVIII – Elrond & Elros  
  
  
*********************  
  
**Dank**: Ute und Fymhrisfawr für das Beta-Reading der englischen Version.  
  
**Gewidmet:** allen, die so wie ich gerade kurz vor dem Abitur stehen. Mögen die Valar eure Gedanken leiten!   
  
  
*******************  
  
**A/N**  
**  
Jojo**: kurz, aber lieb. Danke!   
  
Wie oben gesagt, Ende März steht für mich das Abitur an. Also erwartet das nächste Kapitel bitte nicht allzu bald und habt Verständnis dafür. Herzlichen Dank.  
  
  
*******************  
  
**XVIII – Elrond & Elros  
**  
  
_Liebster Bruder,   
freue dich mit mir, meine Söhne sind geboren! Ich bin glücklicher als ich es mir je vorstellen konnte. Bitte komm so schnell du kannst.  
  
Deine kleine Schwester Elwing  
_  
  
Er fand den Herrn und die Herrin von Arvernien in einem kleinen, vom Duft von Kräutern und Blumen erfüllten Garten, wo sie die letzten Stunden des Abendlichts genossen.  
Elwing war auf einer Liege ausgestreckt und stillte einen der Säuglinge, den anderen hielt Eärendil im Arm, mit dem ganzen Stolz und der ganzen Unsicherheit eines jungen Vaters. Er kam Gil Galad entgegen.  
"Ich grüße dich. Darf ich dir deine Vettern Elros", er hob das Bündel in seinen Armen leicht an, "und Elrond vorstellen?"  
Der Hohe König berührte das dunkelhaarige Elbenkind auf Earendils Arm sanft. "So sei mir willkommen, Elros, Sohn von Earendil aus dem Haus von Fingolfin."  
"Und Thingol", ließ sich Elwing aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen.  
"Und Thingol, selbstverständlich." Er setzte sich neben sie und küßte ihre Stirn. "Wie geht es dir, kleine Schwester?"  
"Sehr gut, wirklich. Ich fühle mich ein bißchen müde, aber dafür auch sehr viel leichter, eine unglaubliche Wohltat! Sind sie nicht wunderschön?" fügte sie eifrig hinzu.  
Gil Galad betrachtete das gegen Elwings Körper lehnende Neugeborene.   
"Das sind sie in der Tat. Ich will diesen Elben hier nicht bei seiner Tätigkeit stören, die ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit abverlangt, aber vielleicht dürfte ich einmal Elros haben?"   
Beinahe erleichtert überreichte Eärendil seinen Sohn dem König, der ihn mit sehr viel mehr Erfahrung und Geübtheit entgegennahm.   
Er bewunderte das rosige Gesicht. Elros war so wunderschön, so zart, womöglich sogar ein wenig zu klein, vermutlich aufgrund seines Zwillings. Tatsächlich hatte Finduilas sehr ähnlich ausgesehen. Seltsamerweise schmerzte in diesem Moment der Gedanke an seine Schwester nicht.   
Liebevoll strich er mit einem Finger über die kleine Stirn. Der Säugling blieb völlig unbeeindruckt und döste weiter vor sich hin, umfangen von der Liebe des erwachsenen Elben, der ihn hielt.   
"Wenn ich einen so wunderschönen Sohn wie Elros hätte, könnten mir alle Schätze Mittelerdes gleichgültig sein", sagte Gil Galad nach einem Moment.  
"Irgendwann wirst du eigene Kinder haben", erwiderte Eärendil.   
Der Hohe König sah ihn an. "Ich hoffe es sehr. Aber bis dahin werde ich mich mit meinen Neffen zufriedengeben, wenn ihr erlaubt."  
Und das waren sie ihm wirklich: Neffen, so wie Elwing seine erwählte Schwester war.  
  
*******************  
  
Für einige Zeit vermochten Elrond und Elros Earendils Sehnsucht nach dem Meer zu übertreffen. Er verwöhnte sie über alle Maßen und wurde hierin nur noch von Gil Galad selbst übertroffen. Der König von Nargothrond, Haupt des Hauses von Finwe in Mittelerde und ehrwürdige Hohe König der Noldor machte schamlos für sich das Recht eines Onkels geltend, der gewiß nicht dazu verpflichtet sei, seinen Neffen unangenehme Dinge wie Schlafenszeiten oder korrekte Tischmanieren nahezubringen. Elwing bemerkte mit gewisser Regelmäßigkeit, die Geburt von Elros und Elrond habe anscheinend nicht zwei, sondern vier Kinder in ihr Haus gebracht.  
  
Doch ließ der Gedanke an das Segensreich Earendil nicht los. Es schien ihm, als ob die Schreie von Morgoths Opfern allzeit in seinen Ohren widerhallten. Wie konnte er in Glück und Sicherheit leben – so sicher wie irgend jemand in den Hinnenlanden sein konnte – während so viele andere leiden mußten? Schließlich vertraute er seine Gedanken Círdan und dem Hohen König an.   
"Willst du wirklich solch ein Risiko eingehen?", fragte Gil Galad. "Du hast eine wundervolle Familie, sie brauchen dich."   
"Und was ist mit all den Elben und anderen Völkern Mittelerdes? Sie brauchen ebenfalls Hilfe. Nicht einmal um Elwing und der Kinder willen kann ich dem Ruf meines Herzens noch länger widerstehen. Und ist nicht die Hilfe der Valar der einzige Weg, meine Familie auf lange Sicht hin zu beschützen?"  
Gil Galad warf Círdan einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Schiffsbauer besaß mehr Erfahrung mit Seereisen als sonst jemand, insbesondere mit den Versuchen, Schiffe nach Valinor zu bringen um die Vergebung der Valar zu erflehen.   
"Ich weiß es nicht", beantwortete der alte Elb die unausgesprochene Frage. "In dieser Sache ist mir keine Voraussicht zuteil. Aber dessen bin ich mir gewiß: nur der größte aller Seefahrer könnte den Weg nach Aman finden. Und er steht hier vor uns."  
Earendil errötete etwas angesichts dieses Lobes. "Dann werdet Ihr mir helfen?"  
"Ich werde dir mit allen Mitteln, aller Erfahrung und allem Wissen zur Seite stehen, das ich mein Eigen nenne, Earendil."  
  
Nachdem diese Entscheidung getroffen worden war, verlegten Earendil und seine Familie ihren Wohnsitz nach Balar. Hier baute der Seefahrer mit Círdans Hilfe mehrere Schiffe und erforschte die Meere auf vielen Reisen. Es war nicht allein der Weg nach Valinor, den er suchte, er wurde gleichermaßen von der Hoffnung getrieben, seine Eltern Idril und Tuor zu finden. Doch trotz all der Zeit, die er fern von seiner Familie verbrachte, und all der Gefahren, die er auf sich nahm, fand Earendil weder das eine noch das andere.  
  
Und während sich ihr Gatte in den Werften aufhielt oder auf einer seiner Reisen war, machte Elwing lange Spaziergänge entlang des Strandes, begleitet von ihren Söhnen und Gil Galad, sooft dieser Zeit dafür fand. Die Herrin Arverniens genoß diese Stunden in der Gesellschaft des Königs, wie es auch die Jungen taten, die ihm stets erfolgreich Geschichten aus alter Zeit entlockten. Bereits jetzt zeigten sie unterschiedliche Charakterzüge, denn während Elros Berichte über die Edain oder das Meer bevorzugte, hörte Elrond lieber von Valinor und den frühen Tagen der Noldor in Mittelerde, und niemals vergaß er etwas von dem, was ihm erzählt worden war.   
  
*******************  
  
Es war eine ruhige Nacht, und ein dünner Nebel hing über der Insel von Balar. Ein ungewöhnlich mühevoller Tag hatte jeden erschöpft zurückgelassen.   
Daher war niemand zugegen um zu sehen, wie die ansonsten bewegungslosen Nebelschwaden leicht aufwirbelten, als sie von unsichtbaren Händen voller Liebe ob ihrer Schönheit berührt wurden.  
  
Gil Galad erwachte plötzlich aus dem Schlaf und sah sich verwirrt um. Ein Traum hatte ihn geweckt, ein seltsamer Traum voll düsterer Vorahnung und angefüllt mit Musik, einem Lied, das er noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und versuchte sich an Worte und Melodie zu erinnern. Schließlich stand er auf, zog sich an und ging hinaus, den Dunst im Vorübergehen aufwühlend und umfangen von dessen Berührung. Als er leise sang, wurde seine vollklingende Stimme vom Nebel verschlungen.  
  
_Wenn die Stolzerfüllten ihrer Pflichten entsagen  
Von der Verlockung der Dunkelheit in ihren Untergang geführt  
Wenn die Söhne der Wellen Söhne des Bodens werden  
Sollen weiße Sterne aus der Gischt der Wellen erblühen  
  
So achtet ihren Stolz...  
…wie ging es weiter? Oh Elbereth, hilf mir, mich zu erinnern...  
  
Um der ältesten Liebe willen  
Sie kommen auf Schwingen des Sturms  
Um der ältesten Liebe willen  
Bringen Dunkelheit mit sich  
Um der ältesten Liebe willen  
Kein Lied gibt es  
Ihre Trauer zu besänftigen  
  
_Gil Galads Gesang erstarb. Er verstand die Bedeutung der Worte nicht, alles was er wußte war, daß _die älteste Liebe _sich auf die Freundschaft zwischen Eldar und Atani bezog, und dieses Lied wichtig war, düsteres Vorzeichen einer dunklen und schrecklichen Zukunft.   
Einige Schritte hinter ihm wirbelte der Nebel erneut auf, nahm eine körperlose Präsenz mit sich, die unvergängliche Liebe für ganz Arda ausstrahlte.   
  
*******************  
  
Stets drängte Sauron seinen Gebieter Morgoth, offenen Krieg gegen die Häfen zu führen. Denn er empfand eine seltsame Furcht, die er nicht erklären konnte, und sein Herz war erfüllt von Haß gegen das Haus Finrods und die Abkömmlinge Lúthiens, die ihn sogar in seiner eigenen Festung besiegt und seinen Stolz gedemütigt hatte.   
Doch Morgoth wollte nicht auf den obersten seiner Sklaven hören.  
  
"Der Sohn Orodreths ist keine ernstzunehmende Gefahr, keine Bedrohung meiner Macht", sagte er. "Schwach ist er, ein unbedeutender Nachfahre des Hauses von Finarfin, der als einziger der Sprößlinge Finwes mich niemals bekämpft hat. _Artanáro Finellach_", er spie die Worte voller Verachtung aus, "hat nie das Licht der Zwei Bäume gesehen, niemals die Unsterblichen Lande berührt und sein Herz ist erfüllt von Trauer und Furcht, seitdem ich Nargothrond zerstörte."  
Morgoth wußte daß der Hohe König nicht die Macht besaß sich ihm entgegenzustellen, und hierin irrte er nicht. Und er wartete ab, wohl wissend, der eine Silmaril, den er eingebüßt hatte, werde die übrigen Elben mit größerer Sicherheit vernichten als alle seine Heere.  
  
Sauron aber hörte niemals auf, Gil Galad zu hassen, und niemals konnte er an ihn denken ohne Unruhe in seinem dunklen Herzen.   
  
*******************  
  
Schließlich baute Earendil mit Círdans Hilfe Vingilot, die Schaumblüte. Weiß waren ihre Planken und golden ihre Ruder, das schönste aller Schiffe. Und wie er es so viele Jahre zuvor versprochen hatte, kam Celebrimbor zu den Schmiedestätten der Werften, und einer der größten Elbenschmiede, der er war, fertigte er jedes einzelne metallene Teil des Schiffes, vom stärksten Band, das den Mast stützte, bis zum kleinsten Nagel. Niemandem sonst erlaubte er diese Arbeit und jeder Schlag seines Hammers war eine weitere Sühne für die Untaten seiner Familie.   
  
Anders als jene auf Bitten Turgons ausgesandten Schiffe war Vingilot klein. Sie brach nicht durch die Wellen, sondern tanzte auf ihnen, folgte ihrem Auf und Ab wie die Möwen dem Wind folgten. Nur drei Begleiter hatte der Sohn Tuors auf seiner Reise, und ihre Namen waren Falathar, Erellont und Aerandir.   
  
Dieses eine mal bat Gil Galad Earendil, zu Hause zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht die bange Ahnung unausgesprochen lassen, die schwer auf seinem Herzen lastete. So oft hatte er den Halbelben zu seinen Reisen aufbrechen sehen und sich niemals mehr gesorgt, als es angemessen war um eines willen, der sich in die Hände Osses und die Gnade Uinens begab.   
"Heute ist es anders", sagte er. "Warte, warte nur ein wenig und laß uns abwarten, was geschehen wird."  
Doch auch Earendil spürte eine Vorahnung, die Hoffnung, dieses mal werde sein Bemühen erfolgreich sein.   
  
An einem kühlen, sonnigen Morgen zu Beginn des Frühjahrs standen Círdan und der Hohe König gemeinsam mit Earendils Familie am Kai um ihm Lebewohl zu sagen. Elrond saß auf Gil Galads Arm, leise weinend, während der stets lebhaftere und gefühlvollere Elros schniefend und jammernd an der Seite seiner Mutter stand. Auch Elwings weiße Wangen waren tränenfeucht, keiner der drei hatte die Reisen ihres Gatten und Vaters jemals leicht ertragen. Als Vingilot den Hafen verließ, stand Earendil am Bug, einen Zweig des Oiolare in der Hand, und er blickte seiner Gattin und seinen Kindern nach, bis er ihre Gesichter nicht länger erkennen konnte.   
So machte Eärendil sich auf, die Passage in den Westen zu finden, und für viele Jahre segelte er auf dem Belegaer umher, ohne den Geheiligten Landen auch nur nahezukommen, geschweige denn, sie zu erreichen.   
  
Da sie Trost in Gil Galads Gesellschaft fand, verblieb Elwing weiterhin auf Balar, entgegen der Bitten Erestors, ihres Statthalters in Arvernien. Denn sie fürchtete die Einsamkeit ihres Heimes, das sie mit ihrem Geliebten einst geteilt hatte.  
  
*******************  
  
Spät in einer stürmischen Nacht fand Gil Galad sich auf einer rastlosen Wanderung durch die Gänge seines Hauses. Das Rattern der Winde an den Fensterläden verstärkte nur das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Wohlbehagen, und er war zufrieden nach einem langen Abend voll Gesang und Geschichten.   
  
Ein Schimmer Lichts fiel auf seltsame Weise in den Gang, und sowohl neugierig wie auch in der Hoffnung auf Gesellschaft trat er ein.   
Sofort erkannte er, was mit dem Licht nicht stimmte: die Lampe, die es ausstrahlte, stand nicht auf einem der Schreibpulte, sondern auf den hölzernen Dielen des Fußbodens. Neben ihr war eine große Karte der Küsten und des Meeres ausgebreitet, und auf dieser Karte lag bäuchlings einer der Zwillinge. Im schwachen Licht konnte Gil Galad nicht erkennen, welcher von beiden es war, denn stets waren ihre Augen gleichermaßen dunkel und voll Neugier, ihre Gesichter gleichermaßen aufgeweckt und ihr Haar gleichermaßen zerzaust. Der Junge sah den König an, sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Willkommen und Schuldbewußtsein.   
Wohl ahnend, was das Kind hierher geführt hatte, sagte Gil Galad freundlich "Guten Abend – Elros?"  
"Elrond. Guten Abend, Onkel", erwiderte der junge Elb vorsichtig.   
"Was tust du hier, während deine Mutter dich im Bett glaubt?" Er kniete sich neben dem Jungen, um besser auf die Karte blicken zu können. Zarte Linien waren darauf eingezeichnet, ihre stolzen Bögen und der kühne Verlauf in Richtung des Unbekannten verrieten ihre Bedeutung. "Die Reisen deines Vaters."  
"Ja." Ein kleiner Finger folgte einem der feinen Federzüge. "Hier kam er beinahe nach..."  
"Ja?", fragte Gil Galad ermutigend.  
"Ich...ich kann es nicht lesen. Mutter sagt, wir werden es bald lernen", erwiderte Elrond in einem Ton, der einem Murren sehr nahe kam.   
Gil Galad lächelte warm. Wie eifrig dieser junge Elb stets war!  
"Du möchtest es gleich lernen?"  
Ein entschiedenes Nicken. "Ja."  
"Jetzt sofort?"  
Elrond atmete tief ein. "Du würdest es mir beibringen?"  
"Nun, ein wenig. Denn es ist spät und du hast viel zu lernen. Aber ja, wir können beginnen, wenn du das wünscht."  
"Oh ja, bitte!" Der junge Elb zappelte aufgeregt. Sich vorzustellen, daß sein Onkel ihm das Lesen beibringen würde!   
Die Hohe Königswürde bedeutete Elrond, zu jung, sie zu verstehen, nichts. Doch er verehrte seinen älteren Verwandten innig um dessen Belesenheit willen. Stets schien Finellach von Papier und Tinte umgeben zu sein, selbst wenn er draußen auf einer Wiese oder im Garten saß, hatte er Bücher oder Blätter bei sich, las oder schrieb.   
Wie alle anderen Kinder erfreute Elrond sich am Spiel, er schwamm, rannte umher, konnte an jedwedem möglichen oder unmöglichen Orte aufgefunden werden und besaß seinen eigenen Anteil an den Maßregelungen der Zwillinge für das Ersteigen gefährlicher Bäume und verbotener Dächer. Zur gleichen Zeit war er fasziniert von Büchern und Papier und wünschte, all die wundervollen Geschichten selbst lesen zu können, die sie enthielten.  
  
Gil Galad nahm die Lampe und ging zu einem Tisch. Er suchte Tinte und ein Blatt Papier heraus, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, zeichnete er einen Stern. Elrond kletterte auf den Stuhl neben ihm und verfolgte das Tun seines Onkels mit fasziniertem Blick.  
"Du weißt, was das ist?"  
"Ein Stern."  
"Ein Stern, richtig. Der erste Teil unserer Namen. Nun schau zu."   
Er fügte ein kurzes Zeichen in seiner klaren Handschrift hinzu.   
"Siehst du dies? Das hier steht für den ersten Ton des Wortes. Verstanden?"(2)  
Elrond nickte eifrig. Das war leicht.  
Ein weiteres Bild wurde hinzugefügt, ein kleines Blatt.  
"Was ist das?"  
"Natürlich ein Blatt."  
"Gut! Und so wird es geschrieben..."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später bemerkte Gil Galad, wie schläfrig sein Neffe bereits war.   
"Ins Bett mit dir, Elrond. Ich werde die Tafel vervollständigen und morgen kannst du damit beginnen, die Zeichen für jeden Ton auswendig zu lernen."  
Gehorsam ging der junge Elb schlafen, müde und aufgeregt zugleich angesichts der Aussicht auf den folgenden Tag. Er würde schneller und besser lernen als jeder andere, damit sein Onkel stolz auf ihn sein konnte!  
  
Nachdem Elrond gegangen war, sah Gil Galad nachdenklich lächelnd auf die Figuren und Zeichen. Dann begann er, weitere Bilder für die restlichen Buchstaben zu finden, sich an ein anderes Blatt wie dieses erinnernd, auf dem die Worte in der flüssigen Handschrift seines Vaters geschrieben standen.  
  
*******************  
  
Dies war eine von vielen Lektionen, die Elrond und Elros von Gil Galad erhielten. Wann immer er Zeit dazu fand, erzählte er ihnen Geschichten aus alter Zeit, erklärte und beschrieb.   
Von ihm hörten sie von Aman und seinen Gebieten: Avathar, wo Ungolianth für eine Weile gelebt hatte; das Ödland von Araman, das Fingolfin und seine Schar auf ihrem Weg zur Helcaraxe durchquert hatten; Eldamar, wo ihre Sippe noch immer im Glück lebte; von Tirion auf Tuna und Tol Eressea. Diese Geschichte liebten die Brüder ganz besonders und fragten Gil Galad immer wieder nach allem was er darüber wußte, denn sie waren fasziniert von dem Gedanken, selbst auf jenem Teil Tol Eresseas zu leben, der von der Insel abbrach, als Ulmo diese nach Aman brachte.  
Auch von Alqualonde erzählte er, seiner Schönheit und den weißen Schiffen der Teleri und von den Kais, die bei Nacht von Lampen erleuchtet waren. Und wenn er nicht vom ersten Sippenmord sprach, so geschah dies, um den Kindern Kummer zu ersparen, den sie noch nicht verstanden hätten, und aus Ehrfurcht vor jenem Hafen, der vor allem ein Ort der Schönheit und nicht nur des Sterbens war.  
Valinor beschrieb er ihnen, das Heim der Valar, und die Stadt Valimar, wo die Valar Rat hielten in Máhanaxar, dem Schicksalsring. Und während er ihnen von den Hallen Mandos erzählte, dem Heim Namos im äußersten Westen, da wurde seine Stimme verträumt, denn dort, so wußte er, hielten sich die fear jener auf, die er am meisten geliebt.(3)   
  
Jene auf Balar, die selbst noch in Aman geboren worden waren, wußten mehr über die Unsterblichen Lande, doch hatte Gil Galad bei zwei der größten Schriftgelehrten der Noldor gelebt, Finrod Felagund dem Vielgeliebten und seinem eigenen Vater Orodreth. Ihm waren die Geschichten von Aman seit seiner frühesten Jugend erzählt worden und er kannte sie auswendig, für ihn einige seiner teuersten Erinnerungen und kostbarsten Vermächtnisse. Durch die Unterweisungen seines Vaters und seines Onkels hatte er auch die tiefe Liebe zu den Valar empfangen, die in der Familie von Finarfin stets am stärksten gewesen war. Und mit seinen Erzählungen wurde diese Liebe an Elros und Elrond weitergegeben, und sie duldeten es nicht, sie von einem anderen zu hören.(4)  
  
*******************  
  
Nachdem Erestor nunmehr seit zwei Jahren um Elwings Rückkehr nach Arvernien bat, konnte sie diese nicht länger aufschieben, so wenig ihr dies auch behagte.  
Ihre Söhne waren ebenfalls nicht glücklich darüber, Balar zu verlassen. Die Insel war ihnen Heimat geworden, sie konnten sich kaum an die Häfen des Sirion erinnern, wo sie geboren worden waren. Und insbesondere Elrond vermißte die Unterweisungen seines Onkels. Erst als er ein Schüler Erestors wurde, gab der junge Elb seine inständigen Bitten um eine Rückkehr nach Balar auf. Um so mehr, als es in Erestors Arbeitsraum interessante Dinge ‚zufällig' mitzuhören gab.  
  
"Wußtest du, daß wir Verwandte im Osten haben?", fragte Elrond einmal seinen Bruder, als sie nach ausgedehntem Schwimmen auf dem Strand lagen, in der freundlichen Sonne dösend.   
"Natürlich! Wir hatten König Thingol. Und da ist die Herrin Galadriel, auf der anderen Seite der Berge."  
"Nein, ich meine andere Verwandte. Ich hörte Mutter und Meister Erestor von ihnen sprechen."  
"Was haben sie gesagt?"  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht viel. Sie scheinen sie nicht zu mögen. Aber sie wurden sofort still als sie mich bemerkten."  
Gähnend streckte Elros seinen schlanken Körper auf dem warmen Sand. "Wir werden schon noch herausfinden, was es mit diesen Verwandten auf sich hat. Vielleicht könntest du Onkel Finellach danach fragen, wenn er uns das nächste mal besucht."  
"Du hast Recht", erwiderte Elrond. Ihr Onkel Finellach – erst kürzlich hatte er von ihrem wahren Verwandtschaftsverhältnis gehört, doch da ihre Mutter sich nicht darum zu kümmern schien, taten er und Elros es ebensowenig – wußte viel und war oftmals eher dazu bereit, sein Wissen zu teilen als Erestor oder ihre anderen Lehrer.  
  
Zur selben Zeit westlich von Ossiriand, zwischen dem Ramdal und den nördlichen Ausläufern Taur-im-Duinaths, des Waldes-zwischen-den-Flüssen, lag eine Gruppe Avari versteckt zwischen den äußersten Bäumen des großen Waldes und beobachteten eine große Gruppe Elben, die an ihnen vorbeizog. Noldor waren es, sie erkannten sie an ihrer Kleidung und an dem Leuchten in den Augen vieler von ihnen. Jeder einzelne war bewaffnet, ihre Speere reflektierten das Sonnenlicht kalt und scharf.   
Die Avari blieben versteckt. Zwar würden die Noldor ihnen kein Leid antun, doch sie waren stolz und arrogant und verachteten ihre Sippe, die sich einstmals geweigert hatte, das Land ihrer Geburt zu verlassen.  
  
*******************  
  
Zwei Wochen später kam ein Bote zu den Häfen des Sirion und brachte einen Brief mit sich. Er war an Earendil, Sohn Tuors aus dem Hause Beors gerichtet, ungewöhnlich genug, da jeder ihn als Lord von Arvernien und ebenso als Abkömmling Fingolfins ansah. Elwing öffnete ihn neugierig, denn auch die stolze, ausdrucksvolle Handschrift war ihr unbekannt.   
Nach den ersten beiden Sätzen erblaßte sie.   
Sie hatten sie gefunden. Nach all dieser Zeit hatten die Söhne Feanors sie gefunden, und sie waren bereits unterwegs!  
  
Sogleich berief sie einen Rat ein. Erestor, das Gemetzel von Doriath noch frisch in seiner Erinnerung, war bereit, den Söhnen Feanors den Silmaril zu überlassen. "Wir haben gesehen, wozu sie fähig sind", schloß er seine Rede.  
"Andererseits wissen wir nicht, wie viele Krieger Maedhros überhaupt aufbieten kann", erwiderte einer der Hafenmeister. "Vielleicht ist dies", er wies auf den Brief auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen, "nur eine leere Drohung." Er verneigte sich leicht vor Erestor. "Ich habe nicht wie Ihr den Untergang Doriaths mitangesehen, Meister Erestor. Ich hörte nur durch die Gattin meines zweiten Sohnes davon. Wenn wir den Silmaril aufgeben, sind dann nicht all die Toten von Doriath umsonst gestorben?"  
Einige der anderen stimmten zu und sahen Elwing erwartungsvoll an.   
Die Herrin Arverniens blickte aus dem Fenster, ihre Stimme war leise und gedankenverloren.   
"Vor langer Zeit", sagte sie, "hatte ich einen Traum. Ich flog über die Wasser des Ozeans und mein Herz war von Schrecken erfüllt. Ich floh in Panik und Angst vor einer unbekannten Gefahr über die dunklen, tiefen Fluten und Manwes Winde waren um mich. Später hatte ich diesen Traum noch mehrere Male. Er hatte sich verändert, nun trug ich den Silmaril bei mir, und ich suchte unseren Herrn Earendil."  
Sie sah in die Runde. "Ich glaube, dieser Traum war ein Vorbote der Zukunft. Ich werde den Silmaril brauchen, um Earendil zu beschützen oder sogar vor dem Tode zu bewahren. Ich kann den Stein nicht aufgeben, ich kann meinen Gatten nicht in der Gefahr allein lassen oder die Söhne ihres Vaters berauben."  
"Und was werden wir nun tun?", fragte einer der Kapitäne.  
"Die Söhne Feanors mögen nicht der Blutbande achten, doch sie werden nicht gegen den  
Hohen König der Noldor kämpfen. Wenn wir also keine Übereinkunft mit ihnen treffen können bevor unser Herr zurückkehrt, werden wir Gil Galad um Hilfe bitten."  
  
Hierüber war sich auch Maedhros im klaren. Er schätzte nicht mehr als zwei Tage, ehe die Häfen des Sirion unter dem Schutz des Hohen Königs stehen würden.   
Er wartete mit seinen Brüdern und ihren Männern im großen Birkenwald Nimbrethil, gerade jenseits des äußersten Rings von Wachen um die Stadt. Selbst jetzt noch hoffte er auf eine Auslieferung des Silmaril, doch in seinem Herzen wußte er wie sinnlos diese Hoffnung war.  
Am Abend kehrte der Bote mit Elwings Antwort zurück. Ganz offenbar versuchte die Herrin Arverniens, ihre Entscheidung hinauszuzögern, und er wußte warum. Jede weitere Stunde brachte die Schiffe Círdans und die Krieger Gil Galads näher. Maedhros richtete sich im Sattel auf und gab seinen Begleitern das Signal zum Aufbruch.   
Der Eid war aufs neue erwacht, und er würde nicht ruhen bis der Silmaril von Arvernien zu seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Maedhros' Männer töteten die Wachen, einen nach dem anderen, still und ohne einen Alarm auszulösen.   
Und dann sandte Maedhros die Vorhut seiner Truppen. Reiter auf kräftigen Pferden, die letzten jener Rasse aus Valinor, die einst die weite Ebene von Ard Galen bewacht hatte. Große Pferde mit breiter Brust und starken Muskeln und Herzen voll eines Mutes, der nicht einmal angesichts eines Drachen gewichen war, willig, jeden niederzurennen, den ihre Herren einen Feind nannten.  
Selbst Elben.  
  
Sie galoppierten weit bis in die Stadt und schnitten die Arvernier von den Schiffen im Hafen ab. Keiner sollte auf diesem Wege entkommen.   
Maedhros baute darauf, die Einwohner der Stadt zu überraschen und die Halle Earendils ohne zu viel Kampf zu erreichen. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit dem scharfen Widerstand gerechnet, der seinen Soldaten entgegengebracht wurde.   
Die Elben der Häfen hatten keine Chance gegen ihre Angreifer. Nichtsdestotrotz kämpften sie, manche mit Schwertern, andere mit dem, was sie gerade fanden. Zwei mal brachten die Verteidiger den Angriff beinahe zum Stillstand, beim dritten mal brachen Maedhros' Truppen durch, und von diesem Moment an wurde der Angriff auf den Hafen an den Mündungen des Sirion der Dritte Sippenmord.   
  
Ein einzelnes Boot kehrte von den Fischgründen nahe der Insel Tol Faenglîn zum Hafen zurück. Die Elbenfrau darin fluchte leise, ihr Netz war von einem Felsen unter der Wasseroberfläche beschädigt worden und zwang sie zur Rückkehr, noch bevor die Nacht vorüber war. Noch schlimmer, es würde dies eine gute Nacht zum Fischen werden, und am schlimmsten, es war ihr eigener Fehler gewesen.   
  
Sie war erstaunt, als sie das Getümmel auf dem Kai bemerkte, der des nachts gewöhnlich still und verlassen dalag. Und als die ersten Feuer aufflackerten, da wußte sie, was geschehen war und was sie zu tun hatte.   
Die Elbenfrau wendete ihr kleines Schiff und nutzte all ihr Können, um es so schnell wie möglich voran zu bringen.  
"Bitte, Ulmo, Herr aller Wasser, und Lord Osse, Meister der Küsten, und Ihr, Lady Uinen, helft mir nun", flehte sie. Wie eine Möwe über dem Wasser eilte das Boot nach Südwesten – auf Balar zu.  
  
  
**Fußnoten:  
**  
(1): _die älteste Liebe_: die Urform dieses Liedes war ein Traum von mir (mit englischem Text!) und ich fand es passend für die Narn. Ein paar Worte habe ich geändert und Zeilen hinzugefügt, die ich bereits vergessen hatte als ich erwachte, um dem Lied eine Verbindung zu dem zu geben was noch kommen wird (und ich bin sicher, im Gegensatz zu Gil Galad wißt ihr bereits, was gemeint ist). Das englische ‚Original', d.h. die Version im englischen Kapitel lautet (wobei der Endreim mehr oder weniger zufällig bei der Bearbeitung entstand):   
  
_When the pride-feeling have failed to serve  
And the call of darkness leads to their doom  
Sons of waves will become sons of earth   
On a crest of a wave white stars will bloom  
  
So respect their pride  
  
For the most ancient of loves  
They ride on storm's wing  
For the most ancient of loves  
Darkness they bring  
For the most ancient of loves  
No one can sing  
To make them feel good again...  
  
_Was die unsichtbare Präsenz angeht: es wird im Silmarillion gesagt, Olórin, der eine enge Verbindung zu Irmo, dem Vala der Gesichte und Träume besaß, habe zuweilen die Hinnenlande besucht und wäre ungesehen zwischen Elben und Menschen gewandert.   
  
(2) Gil Galad bezieht sich hier sowohl auf seinen epesse wie auch auf den ersten Teil des Kosenamens mit dem Elwing ihn anspricht: 'Ellach. Ich dachte hier an "El" im Tengwar-Modus von Beleriand, der eigene Zeichen für die Vokale besitzt.   
  
(3) die Beschreibung Amans: siehe das Silmarillion. Ich hab auch die Karte in Karen Wynn Fonstads "Atlas von Mittelerde" benutzt.   
Übrigens: ich kann die herrlichen Karten "Die Karte von Beleriand und von den Ländern des Nordens" und "Die Karte von Mittelerde", die bei Klett-Cotta erschienen und über amazon erhältlich sind, nur wärmstens empfehlen. Sie sind informativ und einfach wunderschön.  
  
(4) Gil Galads Liebe zu den Valar: ich habe nicht vergessen, daß Gil Galad im letzten Kapitel Zweifel an der Liebe der Valar geäußert hat. Aber würdet ihr kleinen Kindern so etwas sagen? Außerdem mag das Erzählen dieser alten Gutenachtgeschichten sein Vertrauen wieder ein wenig gestärkt haben.


	19. Der dritte Sippenmord

****

Narn Gil Galad  
  
von Earonn**  
  
  
Kapitel XIX – Der dritte Sippenmord  
  
**  
*******************  
  
**Danksagung**: an Ute, meinen Oster-Beta-Balrog, und an Vorondis für ihren stets guten Rat!  
**  
Widmung:** für Erik, der mir so viel Kraft gegeben hat, als ich sie dringend brauchte, für alle von euch, die mir Daumen gedrückt haben, und für das freundliche Hotel "Zum Lamm" (jaja, das ist ein junges Schaf und in Neuseeland werden viele Schafe gehalten und...ach, hört bloß auf zu kichern!) in Pfungstadt.   
  
  
*******************  
**  
A/N  
  
Jojo**: wiederhole dich ruhig! Du weißt doch, daß wir Autorinnen uns von reviews ernähren. Ziemlich gut sogar, wenn ich so an mir herunterschaue. :)  
  
**Ithiliell**: danke für die Ermunterung. Ich hoffe, die Länge dieses Kapitels macht die lange Wartezeit wett.   
  
**An alle meine LeserInnen**: vielen Dank für eure Geduld. Ihr mußtet lange auf dieses Kapitel warten, während ich mich schamlos mit meinem Abitur vergnügt habe und, wie es ein gewisser Jemand ausdrückte, "Pfun in Pfungstadt" hatte. Tatsächlich wurden diese A/N in Pfungstadt geschrieben, an einem freien Tag zwischen den Klausuren in Latein und Deutsch. Oh schaut mal, es schneit! **** :)  
  
  
*******************  
**  
XIX – Der dritte Sippenmord  
**  
  
Nichts von den schrecklichen Vorgängen in Arvernien ahnend, lag der Hafen von Balar in Frieden und Stille. Eine Hebamme sang auf ihrem Weg entlang des Kais ein Lied von Willkommen und Freude, während einige Elben gemeinsam mit einem der Edain auf der Mole saßen und ihre Fischernetze beim Schein einer Lampe flickten. In leisem und beinahe singendem Tonfall erzählte einer von ihnen alte Geschichten. Die Flut hatte ihren Höchststand erreicht, die Wellen des Belegaer schwappten sacht gegen die hölzernen Pfähle der Laufstege und die algenbedeckten Steine.   
  
Plötzlich wurden sie auf ein Schiff aufmerksam, das auf einer weißen Schaumkrone gefährlich schnell heranjagte. In dem Augenblick als das Boot wendete und mit der Seite so heftig gegen die Kaimauer krachte, daß die hölzernen Planken splitterten, kamen große Möwen vom offenen Meer herangeflogen und ihre schrillen Schreie klangen weit über den ganzen Hafen.   
Einer der Fischerleute verstand. Er sprang auf und rannte zu dem Gestell, das die Große Glocke von Balar hielt. Einen Moment lang kämpften seine Finger mit dem schweren, dicken Seil bis es endlich frei herunterhing, und er zog mit seinem ganzen Gewicht daran. Ein, zwei, drei mal schwang die Glocke hin und her, dann gab sie ihren ersten Ruf von sich, laut und volltönend, die ganze Stadt herbeirufend.   
  
********************  
  
Gerade am Tag zuvor hatte Gil Galad einen Brief von Elwing über Maedhros' Nachricht und ihre eigene Antwort erhalten. Lange war darüber beraten worden, wie nun gehandelt werden solle, und noch immer hatten sie keine Entscheidung getroffen. Gil Galad zog es vor, noch keine Krieger zu senden, in der Befürchtung, dadurch den Streit noch weiter anzuheizen. Er hoffte, sobald Earendil erst einmal zurückgekehrt sei, könne eine gütliche Einigung erreicht werden. Damit wies er Celebrimbors Rat zurück. Der Meisterschmied hatte dringend empfohlen, wenigstens einen kleinen Trupp zu senden, er wußte nur zu genau, daß die Söhne Feanors den Silmaril niemals aufgeben würden. Doch selbst er unterschätzte die Macht des Eides, den seine Onkel einst geschworen hatten.   
  
Während er den atemlosen Bericht der Elbenfrau anhörte, erkannte der Hohe König die Schwere seines Irrtums. Mit jedem ihrer Worte wurde sein Zorn deutlicher, spürbarer, wie heiße, stickige Luft, die den Raum erfüllte.  
"Elben!", keuchte Círdan, "Ein dritter Sippenmord!"  
Unwillkürlich schauderte Gil Galad angesichts dieses Wortes, dem Fluch seiner Familie.  
"Wie viele?", fragte er.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Herr", antwortete die Elbenfrau, noch immer schwer atmend, "einige Dutzend auf dem Kai, doch der Rauch war zu dicht, um zu erkennen, wie viele bereits die Stadt erreicht hatten. Aber weiter oben in der Siedlung brannten Feuer."  
Gil Galad wandte sich zu Argon um, der unbeweglich, aber angespannt dicht hinter ihm stand. "Schicke alle Krieger, die wir aufbringen können, sofort zu den Schiffen! Der Rest kann folgen."  
"Dadurch wären wir womöglich zahlenmäßig unterlegen", wandte der Anführer der Wache ein.   
"Ich bin mir dessen bewußt, doch dieses Risiko müssen wir eingehen. Es dauert Stunden, die Küste zu erreichen, wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren."  
Círdan legte eine Hand auf den Oberarm des Königs. "Sei vorsichtig. Sie werden kein Erbarmen haben, weder mit dem Hohen König noch mit ihrem Neffen."  
"Und weder ihr Neffe noch der Hohe König wird ihnen Erbarmen schenken", warf der jüngere Elb über die Schulter zurück, während er bereits auf dem Weg aus dem Saal war, um seine Waffen zu holen.  
  
Die Sterne standen nur wenig höher, als sich die ersten Krieger Balars an den Schiffen versammelten. Selbstverständlich war die Leibwache des Hohen Königs anwesend und auch die Krieger, welche Gil Galad für gewöhnlich zur Verteidigung des Binnenlandes aussandte. Einige von ihnen waren während kürzlicher Patrouillen verletzt worden und noch nicht völlig geheilt, doch wollten sie das Volk der Arvernier nicht im stich lassen. Desgleichen waren viele Bewohner des Hafens gekommen, schlanke Teleri mit langen Messern, Noldor mit schimmernden Schwertern und dunkelhaarige Sindar, ihre Äxte in kaltem Feuer leuchtend.(1)  
Auch eine Gruppe Edain wartete. Einige Drúedain befanden sich unter ihnen, hauptsächlich Frauen, wie es bei ihnen Brauch war. Nur wenige des Volkes von Haleth lebten auf Balar, sie bevorzugten das Festland. All ihre gewohnte Fröhlichkeit – denn sie liebten es, zu lachen – war verschwunden und stattdessen glomm roter Zorn in ihren Augen.(2)  
Zwischen den Noldor stand Celebrimbor, bewaffnet wie jeder andere, doch Gil Galad konnte die Gefühle seines Freundes in dessen Augen lesen.  
"Nein, Celebrimbor, du bleibst hier", sagte er. "Du wärest in doppelter Gefahr und sollst nicht deiner eigenen Familie entgegentreten müssen."  
Der Schmied richtete sich auf. "Sie würden ebenso gegen dich kämpfen."  
"Und ich will dich nicht das gleiche Verbrechen begehen lassen. Noch, daß dich einer der Arvernier tötet, weil er nicht weiß, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Bitte, Celebrimbor, bleibe. Tu es für einen Freund – oder gehorche dem Befehl deines Königs."  
Curufins Sohn starrte seinen Vetter an, und einen langen Moment später trat er zurück. Sein Gesicht verriet nichts von der Erleichterung, die er empfand – ebenso wenig wie von seinem tiefen Gefühl der Schuld.  
  
********************   
  
Nur in allerhöchster Not griffen elbische Heiler zu den Waffen, denn die Erstgeborenen glaubten, dies würde ihre Fähigkeiten mindern. Und doch, in Sirion kämpften sie, kämpften verbittert, obgleich sie um ihre Chancenlosigkeit wußten. Und mitten unter ihnen war Elwing, ein Schwert in ihrer linken Hand und ein kleines, einfaches Kästchen in der anderen. Durch all den Aufruhr hindurch erreichte sie schließlich den Kai.   
  
Jetzt verstand sie ihren Traum. Sie konnte ihre Söhne nicht mehr retten, denn als sie mit dem Silmaril zurückgekehrte, waren diese bereits von Maedhros' Kriegern fortgebracht worden. Doch die Rettung ihres Geliebten war noch möglich. Beinahe übersah sie das Ende des Piers und konnte gerade noch an dessen Rand innehalten.  
  
Elwing, Tochter von Dior, Herrin von Arvernien, blickte über die schwarzen Wellen.  
"Ulmo, Herr der Wasser, höre meinen Ruf. Ich verstehe nun, und ich gehorche."   
Ihren Blick noch einmal dorthin wendend, wo sie Elros und Elrond zum letzten male gesehen hatte, fügte sie leise hinzu, "Bitte beschütze meine Söhne."  
Sie machte einen einzigen Schritt nach vorn und das Wasser des Großen Ozeans umfing sie in seiner Umarmung.  
  
********************  
  
Es waren genügend gekommen, drei große Schiffe zu bemannen. Círdans Seeleute nutzten all ihr Können, um sie so schnell wie möglich auf die offene See hinauszubringen.  
Nach einer Weile warf Gil Galad dem Schiffsbauer neben ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
"Spürst du es?"  
Verwirrt von der Frage blickte der Seefahrer sich um. "Nichts ungewöhnliches. Was meinst du?"  
"Genau das. Nichts. Die See ist ruhig. Zum ersten male seit dem Aufgang von Sonne und Mond trägt das Meer die Noldor bereitwillig."  
  
Die Schiffe wandten sich nach Norden. Als sie nach einer Weile Balars nördliches Kap umrundeten, sahen die Elben und Menschen einen roten Schimmer am Horizont. Gil Galad wirbelte herum, und mit drei großen Schritten erreichte er Círdan, der den Platz am Ruder eingenommen hatte.   
"Geh!", rief er. "Es heißt, du seiest Freund mit Osse und Ulmo, also geh jetzt und flehe um ihre Hilfe oder alles ist verloren!"  
In diesem Moment sprang das Schiff vorwärts, ein starker Wind kam auf und füllte die Segel, bis der Mast unter ihrem Druck stöhnte. Schneller als je ein Schiff zuvor glitten sie über das Wasser. Schiffsbauer und Hoher König sahen einander an.   
"Es scheint, als habe Osse dir schließlich vergeben."  
"Für dieses mal."  
  
Einige hundert Schritte vom Ufer entfernt sahen sie die aufgeregt schreienden Seevögel. Gil Galad stand am Bug des Schiffes, und wie gewöhnlich vor einem Kampf erfüllte Entschlossenheit sein Herz, während er bereits darüber nachdachte, wo sie landen und wie er seine geringen Truppen aufteilen solle. In diese Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er nicht den Ruf der einzelnen Möwe über ihm, und der große, weiße Vogel wandte sich nach Westen.   
  
********************  
  
Als die Schiffe in den Hafen einliefen, kam der Angriff zum Stehen und die Krieger aus Thargelion zogen sich zurück. Sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen und zudem scheuten sie sich, gegen ihren Hohen König zu kämpfen. Mochte Gil Galad auch nur geringen Respekt bei ihren Herren genießen, so war er dennoch ein Mitglied jener Familie, der sie einst die Treue geschworen hatten. Und viele, die sich selbst darum nicht scherten, schreckten vor dem heißen Zorn in Gil Galads Augen zurück, der nur allzu deutlich machte, daß er niemandem Gnade erweisen würde. Jeder von ihnen hatte die Geschichten gehört und sie wußten, was das kalte, weiße Feuer an Aeglos' Spitze bedeutete(3).  
  
Círdan hielt inne und blickte sich um. Ungewollt kam ihm der Gedanke, daß es in Alqualonde genauso gewesen sein mußte. So viele tote Körper, Männer und Frauen und Kinder, oh, selbst Kinder, so viele Brände – wie hätte sie eine solch vollkommene Zerstörung überleben können?   
"Nein!", schrie er, und diesmal übertraf die Wut des Schiffsbauers selbst die Gil Galads.  
Nur wenige wagten es, sich ihnen entgegenzustellen und von jenen, die ihr Schwert gegen Círdan erhoben, überlebte nicht ein einziger – unter ihnen auch Amras, einer der Zwillingssöhne Feanors. Círdan wußte, eines Tages würde er hierfür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er kämpfte nicht nur zur Verteidigung der Arvernier. Er kämpfte zur Verteidigung jener, die er liebte, so unmöglich es auch war.   
  
Bei Morgendämmerung erreichten Círdan, Gil Galad und ihre Begleiter den großen Platz vor der Haupthalle. Der Hohe König entsann sich, wie oft er hier gewesen war, als Gast und als Freund, in Zeiten des Friedens und des Glücks. Jetzt war das Pflaster schlüpfrig von Blut und zahllose Körper – tot oder, noch schlimmer, sich langsam in Agonie windend - kündeten davon, wie hier der Eid Feanors erneut gewütet hatte.   
Die beiden Elbenherren hielten ihre Waffen bereit, als sie die offene Fläche überquerten. Die Luft war heiß von den Feuern ringsum. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende hielten sie abrupt inne, überrascht angesichts dessen, was sich ihren erstaunten Blicken darbot.  
Eine Gruppe von Kriegern aus dem Osten bedrängte den Eingang zu Earendils Halle. Und ihnen standen auf seinen Stufen achtzehn Elben entgegen, verbissen die Tore verteidigend. Elben, die selbst die Abzeichen von Feanors Söhnen trugen!  
  
Die Angreifer zogen sich eilig in die schmalen Gassen nahebei zurück, als sie die neue Gefahr bemerkten. Argon sandte einen Teil seiner Krieger zu ihrer Verfolgung, er wollte nicht einen einzigen von ihnen aus der Stadt entkommen lassen.   
  
Die Verteidiger der Halle erwarteten sie mit unsicherer Miene, die Schwerter nur halb gesenkt, offenbar nicht sicher, ob ihnen ein neuerlicher Angriff drohte. Drei von ihnen ließen sich an der Wand niedersinken, zu schwer verwundet, um noch weiterkämpfen zu können.   
Schließlich trat eine Elbenfrau vor. Ganz in schwarz war sie gekleidet, ihre Wangen mit Schmutz und Blut bedeckt, und dunkles Haar hing ihr zerzaust über die Schultern. Ein heftiger Regenschauer setzte ein und sie blinzelte gegen die Tropfen, die ihr ins Gesicht geweht wurden. Schließlich stützte sie die Spitze ihres schlanken, herrlichen Schwertes auf den Boden.   
"Es ist genug", sagte sie. Die Elben neben ihr entspannten sich, deutlich erleichtert und froh, ihrer Erschöpfung nachgeben zu dürfen.   
"Wir wollen nicht gegen Euch kämpfen", fügte sie in Gil Galads Richtung hinzu.  
"Dann legt eure Waffen nieder und ergebt euch, Gefolgsleute Feanors!", antwortete er mit kaum verhohlener Verachtung.(4) Die Begleiter der Elbenfrau murmelten unwillig und hoben ihre Waffen wieder an.  
In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür der Halle geöffnet und eine der Frauen aus Elwings Haushalt kam hervor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert angesichts des Anblicks von Tod und Zerstörung. Die Hände Einhalt gebietend ausgestreckt eilte sie auf Gil Galad zu.   
"Herr, tut diesen nichts zuleide! Sie haben uns gegen ihre eigenen Leute beschützt, ich sah, wie jene", sie wies auf die dunkelhaarige Elbenfrau, "mit Maglor selbst gekämpft hat."  
Der Hohe König senkte nun seine eigene Waffe, und Círdan, Argon und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. "Wieso habt ihr euch gegen eure eigenen Anführer gewandt?", fragte er die Frau schließlich mit einem neugierigen Blick.   
Sie warf in einer heftigen, stolzen Bewegung ihr nasses Haar zurück. Doch dies konnte ihre Erschöpfung nicht verbergen, und der anhaltende Regen wusch Blut von ihr ab, das über den weißen Stein der Stufen rann.   
"Selbstverständlich weil es ein Unrecht war, diese Leute anzugreifen." Ihre Stimme trug weit und klar, selbst über den Lärm von Tod und Zerstörung ringsum hinweg. Gleich darauf sank sie ein wenig in sich zusammen. "Aber ich glaubte, es sei schon ausreichend, uns gegen den Befehl zu stellen. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, daß sie ihre Waffen gegen uns erheben. Und nun sind so viele von uns tot..." Sie sah sich zu ihren gefallenen Waffengefährten um.   
Gil Galad war diese Art Kummer nur zu bekannt – die schmerzhafte Verantwortung des Anführers und die Reue über den Tod von Freunden und Gefolgsleuten.   
"Durch euer Eingreifen wurden viele gerettet, die sonst getötet worden wären", sagte er mit verhaltenem Mitgefühl.  
Die Elbenfrau richtete sich wieder auf und maß ihn mit einem feindseligen Blick. "Glaubt Ihr, ich wolle Euer Mitleid? Mir liegt nichts daran!" Sie winkte ihre Begleiter herbei.  
"Gehen wir, ein weiter Rückweg liegt vor uns!"  
Ihre Feindseligkeit, die für aufgebrachte Unruhe bei seinen Begleitern sorgte, verwirrte Gil Galad eher.   
"Wollt ihr tatsächlich zurückkehren?", fragte er, wobei er sich bemühte, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben, ungeachtet seines Zorns und seiner Sorge um Elwing und ihre Kinder. "Ihr habt euch soeben gegen eure Herrscher gewandt, sie werden gewiß nicht sonderlich entzückt von eurem Anblick sein."  
Sorgfältig wischte sie die Klinge ihres Schwertes ab und schob es mit einem energischen Ruck zurück in seine Scheide. "Was wir getan haben taten wir aus freier Entscheidung und wir werden die Folgen auf uns nehmen."  
Er wies auf die drei Elben, die neben den Türen saßen. "Einige deiner Leute sind schwer verletzt, sie würden die Reise zurück nach Thargelion nicht überstehen. Bleibt wenigstens so lange bis ihre Wunden verheilt sind."   
Sie sah über ihre Schulter, Stolz und Fürsorge fochten miteinander auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht. Schließlich nickte sie steif. "Ihr habt recht. Bis unsere Freunde uns begleiten können werden wir hierbleiben."  
  
Gil Galad wandte sich wieder Elwings Bediensteter zu. Er hatte schon genug Zeit mit dieser Bande Feanorianer verschwendet, es gab anderes zu tun. Die Kampfgeräusche waren abgeebbt, nur leise Schreie und Stöhnen und das Prasseln von Flammen waren noch zu hören. Irgendwo in der Nähe zischte Wasser, als es auf loderndes Feuer gegossen wurde.   
"Was ist mit Elwing, ist sie auch bei euch?" Sie war es nicht und er wußte es. Elwing wäre selbst herausgekommen statt einen anderen zu schicken.  
Die Elbenfrau brach in Tränen aus. "Unsere Herrin wollte auf keinen Fall den Angreifern in die Hände fallen. Sie hat sich Ulmos Hilfe anvertraut."  
Mit einem schmerzhaft festen Griff umfaßte Gil Galad ihren Arm. "Was meinst du damit?"  
Sie senkte den Kopf. Oh, warum nur mutete man ihr zu, dem Hohen König, der so eng mit Elwing befreundet gewesen war, diese Nachricht zu überbringen?  
"Sie nahm den Silmaril mit sich und ging zum Meer. Sie wolle dorthin, wo unser Herr Eärendil jetzt ist, sagte sie. Und dann...dann sprang sie einfach hinein. Wir wußten nicht was sie plante, sonst hätten wir irgendetwas unternommen um sie zurückzuhalten."  
"Willst du damit sagen, Elwing ist tot?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Einige behaupten, sie hätten eine große, weiße Möwe gesehen, die aus den Wellen aufgestiegen sei, und ein weißer Stern habe auf ihrer Brust geleuchtet. Vielleicht erbarmten die Valar sich ihrer."  
"Doch was auch immer geschehen sein mag, sie ist für uns verloren."  
Langsam und bedächtig löste er seinen Griff. Er wußte, er war ohne weiteres in der Lage den Arm der Elbenfrau zu brechen – so, wie gerade etwas in ihm zerbrochen war. Elwing zu verlieren, das hieß, noch einmal eine kleine Schwester zu verlieren und für einen Moment gab es nichts außer weißglühendem Zorn und Haß auf jene, die ihm dies angetan hatten, und vollkommene Verzweiflung.   
"Und was ist mit Elrond und Elros?", fragte er schließlich. In seiner Stimme klang die Anstrengung wider, die es ihn kostete, die Fassung zu bewahren.  
"Sie wurden von den Söhnen Feanors weggebracht."  
"Wohin?"  
"Wir wissen auch dies nicht, Herr." Jetzt wünschte sich die junge Elbe nichts sehnlicher, als so weit entfernt wie nur irgend möglich zu sein von dem König, dessen Leid so deutlich war. "Sie erschlugen die Wächter des Hauses und nahmen die Kinder als Geiseln."  
"Laßt uns hoffen sie zu finden ehe-" begann Gil Galad und sein Blick traf den Círdans. Sie wußten beide, was mit den Onkeln der beiden Jungen geschehen war.(5)   
Er sah sich zu den Ställen um. Hätte er ein Pferd gefunden, wäre er ohne zu zögern Maedhros und Maglor gefolgt – wahrscheinlich seinem eigenen Tod entgegen. Doch die niedrigen, hölzernen Gebäude bestanden nur noch aus rauchenden Ruinen. Entweder waren die Pferde bereits geflohen oder...nicht länger zu gebrauchen.   
Mit einem schweren Seufzen wandte er sich ab. Es gab andere, die seine Hilfe benötigten und nichts, was er in diesem Augenblick für Elrond und Elros hätte tun können.  
"Argon, laß sie bewachen", er wies auf die fremden Elben, "und schicke einige zu Maedhros' Verfolgung – aber vorsichtig! Ich will das Leben der Kinder nicht riskieren. Der Rest kommt mit mir. Wir haben noch immer viel zu tun."   
Zumindest hoffte er das. Er wollte jetzt keine Zeit zum Nachdenken haben.   
  
Stundenlang arbeiteten sie in der Ansiedlung, halfen beim Löschen der Feuer, versorgten die Verwundeten, begruben die Toten. Kinder mußten gesucht, getröstet und in erfreulicheren Fällen ihren Eltern zurückgegeben werden. Die am Kai vertäuten Schiffe der Arvernier brannten, viele von ihnen waren gesunken. Es würde noch viel Mühe bereiten, den Hafen und das Hafenbecken von den Trümmern zu räumen. Die große Werft war ein einziges gigantisches Feuer jenseits aller Aussicht auf Rettung.   
  
Gildor meldete sich freiwillig, behelfsmäßige Unterkünfte für die Überlebenden zu errichten. Niemand widersprach, denn es war schmerzhaft deutlich, wie viel besser es für ihn war, sich von allen fernzuhalten. Gildor hatte schon viele Kämpfe gesehen, er kannte die Schrecken des Schlachtfeldes ebenso gut wieder jeder andere hier. Und dennoch, der Anblick von abgeschlachteten Kindern, getötet nicht von Orks, sondern von Elben, die schiere Vorstellung dessen, was hier geschehen sein mußte, war zu viel für ihn und nur mühsam konnte er die aufsteigende Übelkeit unterdrücken. Seine Hände zitterten und leichenblaß war sein Gesicht. Es sollte viele Jahrhunderte und einen noch größeren Schrecken benötigen, ehe die Bilder von der Zerstörung Sirions aufhörten, seine Träume heimzusuchen.   
  
Gil Galad und Círdan hingegen machten weiter. Abwechselnd heilten und trösteten sie, oder räumten die Trümmer beiseite. Immer wieder erkundigte sich der Hohe König nach Neuigkeiten, insbesondere über Erestor. Doch erst am späten Abend traf er Elben, die ihn gesehen hatten.   
"Erestor lebt", antwortete einer von ihnen auf seine Frage, "er hat sich das Bein gebrochen."  
"Wo ist er?"  
Der Elb brachte sie zu einem der provisorischen Lazarette. Erestor lag zusammen mit einigen anderen Leichtverwundeten etwas abseits. Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen hatten jedoch nichts mit dem Schmerz in seinem geschienten und auf einem hölzernen Block liegenden rechten Bein zu tun.   
Gil Galad kniete sich neben ihn und berührte seine Schulter, strich beruhigend eine Haarsträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht.  
"Es tut gut, dich am Leben zu finden."  
Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe sie im stich gelassen. Elwing, die Kleinen... Ich habe die Familie Diors erneut im stich gelassen."  
"Gib die Hoffnung noch nicht auf, Erestor, sie sind vielleicht noch immer am Leben."  
"Ich habe es versucht, Hoheit, ich habe es wirklich versucht, doch wir mußten die Heiler verteidigen und noch ehe ich sie erreichen konnte, wurde ich verletzt." Er rieb seine geröteten Augen. "Wahrscheinlich sollte ich noch dankbar dafür sein, daß diese verfluchten Elben mich nur eine Laderampe herunterwarfen und sich nicht die Mühe machten, mich zu töten. Was für ein schrecklicher Tag! Earendil vermißt, Elwing tot, die Jungen verschwunden – und was, frage ich Euch, könnte sie davon abhalten, Elrond und Elros ebenso zu töten, wie sie ihre Onkel umgebracht haben? Unsere Heimat ist zerstört, was bleibt noch für die Elben Arverniens? Wie können wir hier leben, wo jeder Tag uns an unsere Verluste erinnert?"  
Während er eine von Erestors Händen faßte erwiderte Gil Galad, "Ihr braucht nicht hier bleiben. Ihr dürft es nicht. Die Gefahr wächst schnell. Und geschwächt von diesem Angriff wie ihr seid, ohne auch nur ein Dach über dem Kopf – es wäre das Beste für euch, mit uns zu kommen."  
Der jüngere Elb zerrte am Saum seines blutbefleckten Hemdes. "Wieso muß immer ich solche Entscheidungen treffen?"  
"Weil du weise und ein guter Anführer bist", erwiderte Gil Galad lächelnd.   
  
Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und die letzten Feuer erstarben, wurde das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung deutlich. Nichts als Asche und verkohlte Balken war von den einst so freundlichen und heimeligen Häusern übrig geblieben, mehr als die Hälfte der Einwohner war tot oder schwer verletzt. Das Weinen von Kindern lag in der Luft, ein Geräusch, das Gil Galad nie wieder hören zu müssen gehofft hatte.   
  
Er beobachtete, wie ein weiteres Schiff aus Balar eintraf, beladen mit Zelten und Decken und – am wichtigsten – Heilern. Gedankenverloren kraulte er dabei die Nüstern eines Apfelschimmels, den irgend jemand ihm gebracht hatte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern wer oder wann oder warum. Vielleicht weil er, wie jedermann wußte, ausschließlich Pferde dieser Farbe ritt. ‚Silbern wie die Sterne seines Zeichens', sagten die Leute, und nur sehr wenigen war bekannt, daß er dies in Wahrheit als ein merkwürdiges Andenken an Nargothrond tat. Dies war die Farbe des letzten Pferdes, das er geritten hatte, als seine alte Heimat noch stand.   
  
********************  
  
Zwei kleine Kinder saßen dicht bei einem Lagerfeuer. Einander fest bei der Hand haltend sahen sie sich mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Furcht um.   
Sie konnten nicht begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. Schreie hatten sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und aus dem Fenster sahen sie die Stadt brennen. Mutter war gekommen, hatte sie geküßt und ihnen befohlen, in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben, und sie hatten gehorsam auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet.  
Stattdessen war der Elb mit der schönen Stimme gekommen, blutbefleckt und mit einem großen Schwert bewaffnet. Er hatte ihnen versprochen, sie zu beschützen und sie dann mit sich genommen, ungeachtet ihrer flehentlichen Bitten, zu ihrer Mutter gebracht zu werden.   
Überall auf den Straßen hatten Elben gekämpft, doch irgendetwas war falsch daran. Orks töteten Elben, die Jungen wußten dies, sie hatten die Geschichten gehört und es war ihnen von frühester Kindheit an beigebracht worden. Dies war der Grund, weshalb so viele zu den Häfen des Sirion kamen. Doch waren da keine Orks gewesen, nur Elben. Aber wie konnten Elben gegen Elben kämpfen?  
Dann waren sie auf große Pferde gesetzt worden und das war in gewisser Weise tröstlich gewesen, denn die Tiere waren warm und ihre Reiter freundlich. Sie hatten ihnen gesagt, sie würden in Sicherheit gebracht werden und sollten sich nicht sorgen oder weinen. Und die Kinder taten wie ihnen geheißen, denn niemals zuvor waren sie unfreundlichen Elben begegnet.   
Inzwischen waren sie weit von der Stadt entfernt, und noch immer hatten sie nichts von irgend jemandem, den sie kannten, gehört oder gesehen, weder von ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater, noch von Onkel Finellach oder sogar nur Círdan, Síliel oder Celebrimbor. Tief in ihren Herzen begannen die Zwillinge zu ahnen, daß sie sie niemals wiedersehen würden.   
  
Maglor beobachtete Elwings und Earendils Kinder. Ununterscheidbare kleine Jungen, ihre großen Augen voller Verwirrung. Der Anblick brach sein Herz.  
"Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es gewesen ist als Ambarussa so jung waren?", fragte er unvermittelt Maedhros, der gerade sein Pferd absattelte.   
"Ja", kam die leise Antwort, "das tue ich." Er folgte Maglors Blick. "Eine armselige Entschädigung für den Silmaril."  
"Vielleicht...vielleicht ist es ein Zeichen."  
"Ein Zeichen?" Maedhros hob eine Braue.  
"Wir haben Amras verloren, den letzten der Zwillinge. Und hier sind zwei Kinder, ebenfalls Zwillinge..."  
"Was hast du im Sinn?"  
Maglor kratze eine kleine, blutverkrustete Wunde an seiner Hand. "Wir...ich würde sie mir gern als Ersatz für die Zwillingsbrüder vorstellen, die wir verloren haben."  
"Brüder? Maglor, dies sind keine heimatlose Elbenkinder, um die du dich kümmern könntest. Sie sind alles, was zwischen uns und Gil Galad steht, Geiseln, sonst nichts."  
"Und wie lange werden wir sie festhalten müssen? Glaubst du etwa, unser Vetter wird jemals von seiner Rache für das heutige Geschehen ablassen? Nein, solange wir leben – oder er – müssen wir die Jungen bei uns behalten, oder er wird uns sofort verfolgen. Und wie willst du sie dazu bringen, bei uns zu bleiben? Sollen sie für die nächsten Hunderte oder Tausende von Jahren Gefangene sein? In Ketten? Sie sind Elben, sie sind unsere Verwandten, sie sind Kinder, Bruder. Was wirst du tun?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", mußte der ältere Elb eingestehen.  
Maglor stand auf und ging zu den Jungen. Sie rückten etwas dichter zusammen, erschienen jedoch nicht verängstigt.   
  
Der Elb setzte sich neben sie und hüllte sie vorsichtig in eine angenehm warme Decke.   
"Ihr müßt müde sein."  
Elrond wagte zu nicken.  
"Wie sind eure Namen?"  
Als älterer antwortete Elros auf die Frage.  
Ihr Retter lächelte. "Prächtige Namen für prächtige Jungen. Ich werde Maglor genannt und dies", er wies auf einen recht beunruhigenden Elben, schön von Angesicht doch mit nur einer Hand, "ist mein Bruder Maedhros."  
"Unsere Vettern aus dem Osten!", rief Elrond.  
Maglor zog die Brauen zusammen. "Du hast von uns gehört?"  
"Ja, Onkel Finellach hat mir von euch erzählt."  
Das Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. "*Onkel* Finellach...hast du das gehört, Maedhros?"  
Feanors ältester Sohn kam zu ihnen und kniete sich neben Elros nieder. Beinahe ohne es zu merken strich er tröstlich über das dunkle Haar des Jungen.   
"Unser junger Vetter scheint die Familienverhältnisse ein wenig durcheinander zu bringen."  
"Das tue ich *nicht*!", erwiderte Elrond in etwas hitziger Verteidigung seines Wissens. "Ich weiß, daß wir nicht seine richtigen Neffen sind. Wir nennen einander nur so."  
Maedhros lächelte leicht. Er mochte diese Jungen. "Ich verstehe. Und was genau hat euer Onkel Finellach euch von uns erzählt?"  
"Ihr stammt aus Onkel Feanors Sippe. Und ihr seid mit Celebrimbor verwandt."  
"Sonst nichts?"  
Elrond mußte nachdenken und erinnerte sich stirnrunzelnd daran, wie ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend Gil Galad auf seine Fragen geantwortet hatte. "Nein."  
Die erwachsenen Elben tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Dann zuckte Maedhros die Achseln. Was war schließlich vom Sohn des stets übermäßig korrekten Orodreth zu erwarten?  
Maglor wickelte die Decke enger um die Zwillinge.  
"Als ich in eurem Alter war, mußte ich um diese Zeit schon schlafen."  
Ein zweifaches schwaches Nicken.  
"Einst hatte ich Brüder, Zwillinge genau wie ihr. Ich brachte sie zu Bett und sang für sie bis sie einschliefen." Sanft drückte er die Kinder nieder, bis sie gemeinsam auf dem trockenen Boden lagen.  
"Schlaft, meine Kleinen", sagte er, und dann begann er zu singen.  
Niemals zuvor hatten sie so wunderschönen Gesang gehört. Sie lauschten fasziniert, achteten nicht auf die Worte, nur auf die Melodie und den Klang von Maglors Stimme. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie eingeschlafen waren.   
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln strich Maglor über ihre Wangen.   
"Schlaft gut, kleine Brüder."(6)  
  
********************  
  
Die achtzehn feanorischen Elben wurden auf Círdans Schiff gebracht. Nicht nur wegen der kühlen Brise drängten sie sich schaudernd im Bug aneinander. Die Teleri um sie herum strahlten Haß und Zorn aus, selbst die Wellen zischten wütend und peitschten sie mit ihrem Schaum, zumindest erschien es ihnen so. Es war eine sehr ungemütliche Überfahrt zur Insel.   
Auf Balar wurden sie zur Halle des Königs gebracht. Ihre Anführerin ging am Ende des Trupps und versuchte, jeden ihrer Freunde im Auge zu behalten.   
‚Keine Kämpfe, kein Blutvergießen mehr, oh Elbereth, bitte hilf mir, mit dem Hohen König Frieden zu halten', dachte sie, während sie durch enge Straßen gingen. Gleich darauf lachte sie in bitterer Ironie. Wie konnte sie Elbereth oder einen der anderen Aratar um Hilfe bitten? Warum sollten sie auf das Flehen eines Sippenmörders hören?(7)  
Man gab ihnen Essen, Kleidung und versorgte ihre Wunden. Die meisten von ihnen beruhigten sich daraufhin ein wenig, doch ihre Anführerin blieb angespannt. Sie wußte, der Hohe König würde sich nicht mit dem zufrieden geben, was sie ihm bisher gesagt hatte.  
  
Später am Abend kam ein Krieger zu ihnen. Er trug das Blau und Silber der Wache des Hohen Königs, und an seiner Seite hing ein Langschwert in einer abgenutzten Scheide. Dennoch schien er ihnen freundlich gesinnt. Die Brosche, die seinen Umhang zusammenhielt, war wie eine Harfe geformt. Also stammte er aus Nargothrond, wie der Hohe König selbst. Sie wußte nicht, ob dies ein gutes Zeichen war.   
Der Elb sah sich um, bis er die Anführerin der Gruppe erblickte.  
"Mein König möchte mit Euch reden, bitte, folgt mir."  
Es entging ihr nicht, wie er Gil Galad nannte: ‚mein König'. Nicht ‚der Hohe König'. Für ihn war Gil Galad zunächst immer noch sein König, der König von Nargothrond.  
‚Als ob er sein Eigentum oder ein Haustier wäre', dachte sie etwas verächtlich.   
Als sie auf die Tür zuging, hielt er sie zurück. "Euer Schwert werdet Ihr hier nicht brauchen."  
‚Und du willst bestimmt keine Feanorianerin mit einem Schwert in der Hand zu dicht an ‚deinen König' heranlassen, nicht wahr?'   
Mit einem vielsagenden Blick löste sie ihren Schwertgurt.   
"Wie ist Euer Name, Herrin?"  
"Mein...oh, ich bin keine Herrin. Ael. Mein Name ist Ael."  
  
Ihr Führer sagte nichts mehr, während er sie zum König brachte. Sie schritten durch Hallen und Flure, angefüllt mit Elben und Menschen und sogar einen Zwerg bemerkte sie. Die meisten von ihnen waren eindeutig Arvernier, ihre Wunden, Bündel und Tränen zeugten davon.   
Ael erkannte nicht einmal, als der Elb sie durch eine weitere einfache Tür führte, daß sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten - bis sie den Hohen König sah, der sie erwartete. Gil Galad war nun in schlichtes Dunkelblau gekleidet und allein die schlanke Silberkrone deutete darauf hin, daß er kein gewöhnlicher Elb war. Der Verband an seinem rechten Handgelenk war allerdings gewöhnlich genug.   
Er stand vor einem Fenster, offenbar hatte er in den Regen hinausgesehen, der leise gegen die Scheibe klopfte.   
"Mein König, ich bringe Euch Ael, die Anführerin der Elben aus Thargelion."  
Wäre sie nicht so besorgt gewesen, hätte sie über diese euphemistische Bezeichnung gelacht. Und da war es wieder – ‚mein König'. Mit einer Freude und Anhänglichkeit ausgesprochen, als könne es nichts Schöneres in Arda geben, als Gil Galads Anweisungen zu befolgen. Im Geiste schüttelte sie den Kopf. Maedhros' und Maglors Leute standen treu zu ihren Anführern – meistens - dennoch waren sie weit entfernt davon, diese mit ebensolcher Zuneigung zu behandeln.  
Gil Galad nickte freundlich. "Ich danke dir."   
Der andere Elb lächelte, verneigte sich und ging.  
Ihr Gastgeber wandte sich nun vollends zu ihr um, und nun sah sie einen langen Kratzer auf seiner Wange. Sie fragte sich, welcher ihrer Kameraden so dreist gewesen sein mochte, sein Schwert gegen den Hohen König der Noldor zu erheben. Sie konnte nichts von einer über den Kai huschenden Ratte wissen, von einem nervösen Pferd, das vor dieser neuen Gefahr scheute, von der Schnalle an einem ledernen Zügel, der den Händen des Königs entglitt.  
"Sei willkommen, Ael von Thargelion." Gil Galad trat einen Schritt vor und neigte leicht den Kopf, wie es bei den Königen der Elben Brauch war.   
Auch sie verneigte sich. Dies war immerhin der Hohe König der Noldor, auch der ihre.  
"Ich grüße Euch, Hoheit."  
Er führte sie zu einem niedrigen Tisch in der Nähe eines Kamins und sie folgte ihm, während sie sich gleichzeitig im Zimmer umsah. Offensichtlich diente es für Beratungen, denn es war groß und ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen darum stand in seiner Mitte. An der dem Fenster entgegengesetzten Wand, hingen zwei große, wunderbar detaillierte Karten. Eine stellte Balar dar, die andere Beleriand von der Küste des Belegaer bis zu den Ered Luin und von Thangorodrim bis zum Taur-im-Duinath.  
  
Sie nahmen einander gegenüber Platz und sahen sich einen kurzen Moment unverwandt an. Ael gab sich ihrer Neugierde hin. Noch niemals zuvor war sie einem Mitglied der Familie Finwes so nahe gewesen, abgesehen von jenem Tag, an dem sie Maedhros die Treue schwur. Doch da war kein Unterschied zwischen diesem Elben und allen anderen, die sie bisher getroffen hatte.   
Gleichermaßen suchte Gil Galad vergeblich nach irgendetwas, das ihr außergewöhnliches Verhalten hätte erklären können. Und nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Hände davon abhalten, sich zu Fäusten zu ballen.   
_‚Diese Frau kann nichts dafür. Laß nicht deinen Zorn und deine Trauer an ihr aus. Ohne sie und die anderen hätte es noch viel schlimmer kommen können.'_  
"Ich hoffe, es mangelt dir und deinen Leuten an nichts?"  
_‚Noch schlimmer? Wie sollte es noch schlimmer kommen können? Elwing verschwunden, wahrscheinlich tot. Elros und Elrond, oh meine kleinen, hilflosen Neffen, gefangen und möglicherweise ebenfalls tot. Wie könnte es schlimmer sein?'_   
Mit Gewalt zwang er sich zur Ruhe, so zerbrechlich diese auch sein mochte.  
Ael, die nichts von dem inneren Aufruhr ihres Gegenübers spürte, verneinte. "Im Gegenteil, wir sind überaus zuvorkommend versorgt worden – wenn man bedenkt, wer wir sind", schloß sie nicht ohne Ironie.  
"Ihr seid vor allem diejenigen, die sich gegen ihre Herren gestellt haben, um die  
Arvernier zu schützen. Viele von uns wissen das zu schätzen."   
_‚Allein aus diesem Grund bist du noch am Leben, Gefolgsfrau eines Fëanorssohnes.'   
_Um seine rastlosen Hände zu beschäftigen, füllte er sein Glas aus einer kristallenen Karaffe. "Ich frage mich allerdings, warum ihr uns nicht einfach eine Warnung geschickt habt?"  
Ael folgte seinem Beispiel – aus ähnlichen Gründen - und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit. Apfelsaft. Es war schlichter Apfelsaft.  
"Wir kannten weder unser Ziel noch den Grund der Reise, ehe wir die Wälder nördlich von Arvernien erreichten. Es heißt, Maedhros habe Doriath nicht angreifen wollen, bis Celegorm seine Brüder zum Kampf gegen Dior aufstachelte. Also nahm ich an, Maedhros würde unsere Gegenwehr als einen Vorwand nutzen, den Angriff abzubrechen."  
Der Hohe König lehnte sich stirnrunzelnd vor. "Du meinst, Celegorm ist der eigentliche Verantwortliche für den Angriff auf Doriath?"  
"Ja mein König, so wurde es mir gesagt."  
Erinnerungen an Nargothrond stiegen auf, an die Zeit nach Finrod Felagunds Abschied.  
_‚Verflucht sei der Tag deiner Geburt, Celegorm, du hast nur Leid über unser Volk gebracht.'  
_"Also habt ihr eure kleine Verschwörung begonnen. Weshalb? Maedhros folgten etwa fünfhundert Elben, wieso ihr?"  
Ael zuckte betont gleichmütig die Achseln. "Ich bin zum Teil Noldo. Wir neigen zur Rebellion, das ist bekannt."  
_‚Nicht übermäßig höflich gegenüber dem Hohen König, Ael, und auch nicht übermäßig weise, ihn zu provozieren.'_, schalt sie sich selbst.  
"Nein, da ist noch mehr", erwiderte er. "Es gibt dich. Du hast das ganze begonnen, und ich würde gerne wissen, warum gerade du so viel Anteil am Volk von Arvernien nimmst. Es ist ein ernsthaftes Vergehen, sich gegen seinen Herrn zu stellen."  
Die Elbe sah aus dem Fenster, gegen das noch immer sacht die Regentropfen trommelten.  
"Ich...empfinde so etwas wie Verantwortung gegenüber dem Volk von Arvernien."  
Dem Hohen König war die Verwirrung deutlich anzusehen. "Ich verstehe nicht. Welche Verantwortung solltest du, ein Elb aus Thargelion, gegenüber den Arverniern haben?"  
"Dann laßt es mich neu formulieren, Herr: ich habe eine Schuld abzutragen."  
Gil Galad sah sie halb aufmunternd, halb drängend an. Sie seufzte schwer. Schlußendlich hatte die Vergangenheit sie eingeholt. Dann richtete sie sich auf und ihre Stimme war voll Stolz.   
"Ich werde Ael genannt, doch das ist natürlich nur eine Kurzform meines Namens. Ich bin Hithaelin aus Gondolin und ich gehöre zum Hause Maeglins, dem Hause des Maulwurfs."  
Es war vollbracht. Laut ausgesprochen, nach all den Jahren in denen es nur gedacht oder gleichgültigen Bächen, Pferden oder Bäumen zugeflüstert worden war.  
Als Gil Galad nach langem Schweigen sprach, geschah es mit bemühter Selbstbeherrschung.  
"Ich wußte nicht, daß sich heutzutage noch jemand zu einem der Häuser Gondolins bekennt – ganz zu schweigen zu jenem des Maulwurfs."  
"Inzwischen gehört meine Loyalität Maedhros. Aber die Vergangenheit kann nicht einfach ausgelöscht werden."  
"Und wie bist du dazu gekommen, ihm die Treue zu schwören?"  
"Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", fragte sie unwillig. "Hätte ich vielleicht bei den anderen bleiben sollen? Was glaubt Ihr, wäre passiert wenn sie es herausgefunden hätten? Bestenfalls wäre ich verbannt worden, wahrscheinlicher jedoch hätte ich den Tag nicht überlebt. Wißt Ihr, was in Gondolin geschehen ist?"  
Er nickte. "Einiges. Idril und Tuor haben es mir erzählt. Sie berichteten auch, ein paar von Maeglins Leuten hätten seinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht." Er schenkte ihr einen weiteren fragenden Blick.   
Ael senkte die Augen. "Als wir begriffen, was geschehen und daß er es gewesen war, der...ich verstand plötzlich, ich konnte ihm nicht länger folgen. Ich war wütend auf ihn."  
"Verständlicherweise."  
"Aber Zorn rechtfertigt wohl kaum Verrat."  
Gil Galad lächelte schwach. "Ich würde deine Handlungen nicht als Verrat bezeichnen, Hithaelin. Du hast Integrität und Vernunft bewiesen und bei zwei Gelegenheit über blinden Gehorsam gestellt. Daran ist nichts Falsches."  
Sie sah in ihr Glas. "Dennoch fühle ich mich, als sei ich treulos." Sie zwang sich aufzusehen. "Ich ging in den Osten, wo niemand sich um die Vergangenheit eines anderen kümmert. Eine Sinda mehr oder weniger, wen sollte es bei den Feanorianern kümmern? Sie sind ein Zufluchtsort für all jene geworden, die kein anderes Heim mehr haben. Niemand wußte von meiner Herkunft, niemand fragte, niemand interessierte sich dafür. Jeder von ihnen will sein früheres Dasein verschleiern oder vergessen. Es ist ein gutes Leben, wenn man die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit bannen will."  
"Und dennoch hast du es aufs Spiel gesetzt."  
"Um etwas von dem wieder gut zu machen, was mein Herr seinem Volk in Gondolin angetan hat."  
Gil Galad stand auf und legte sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter der Elbenfrau. Ael versteifte sich unter der Berührung, so sanft sie auch war. Sie mochte es nicht, berührt zu werden, genaugenommen mochte sie es generell nicht, anderen Elben auch nur nahe zu sein.   
"Du solltest sein Schicksal nicht zu dem deinigen machen, Hithaelin. Was Maeglin tat, geschah aus seiner eigenen Entscheidung heraus und liegt auch in seiner Verantwortung. Du kannst nicht für die Taten eines anderen sühnen."  
"Ich hätte angenommen, angesichts der Umstände wäret Ihr glücklich über unser Handeln."  
_‚Verschwinde, Hoher König!', _schrie sie innerlich_. ‚Verschwinde und laß mich in Ruhe! Bestrafe mich, wenn du es wünschst, doch bemitleide mich nicht!'  
_Ob er nun ihre Unwilligkeit spürte oder ihm die Berührung selbst unangenehm war, Gil Galad zog seine Hand zurück und setzte sich wieder.  
"Du siehst nicht wie eine Erzschürferin oder Schmiedin aus. Was hast du im Hause des Maulwurfs für Aufgaben wahrgenommen?"  
"Ich zeichnete. Ich habe Entwürfe für die Schmiede und Pläne der Stollen angefertigt."  
Sie warf dem Hohen König einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Ihr fragt Euch, wieso ich Maeglin gefolgt bin, der für Euch nur ein Verräter ist. Warum ich mich an ihn gebunden habe. Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen, ich sehe es in Euren Augen."  
"Ich habe meinen Vetter nicht gekannt. Aber ja, ich frage es mich. Du verstehst es, in den Herzen anderer zu lesen. Genau wie man es von ihm sagte."  
"Es ist nicht schwer, das zu erkennen. Jeder denkt dasselbe. Ob sie es nun aussprechen oder nicht, keiner begreift, was wir in ihm sahen, was er für uns bedeutete."  
"Und was war das?"  
"Vertrauen. Sicherheit. Er ist gedankenverloren und voller Schmerz gewesen, aber er kümmerte sich bis zum Ende um uns. In allem was er tat war Maeglin gut, auch in der Fürsorge für seine Leute. Und es war schwer, sich nicht zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen."  
"Ja, ich habe gehört, daß er sehr...überzeugend sein konnte."  
Ael konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. "Da ist es wieder und, oh, wie ich es hasse! Das wird von ihm in Erinnerung bleiben, und Ihr versteht gar nicht, wie sehr Ihr mich und die Meinen damit beleidigt, nicht wahr? Sicher, er war sehr wortgewandt, ich habe ihm gerne zugehört. Doch so etwas zu sagen....das läßt uns als Einfaltspinsel dastehen, die auf ein paar schöne Reden hereingefallen sind. Haltet Ihr uns für so dumm? Wir schenkten ihm unsere Treue, weil wir von seinem Wert überzeugt waren, und weil er uns diesen Wert bewiesen hat, nicht weil er uns durch bloße Worte eingelullt hätte!" Ihr Zorn schwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. "Verzeiht Hoheit, ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen. Es ist nur...."  
"Es schmerzt dich, daß nun nichts als sein Verrat von ihm bekannt und das ganze Haus des Maulwurfs für immer nur im Lichte dieses Verrates betrachtet werden wird."  
Sie nickte stumm.   
  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend am Feuer und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.   
"Es tut mir leid, daß wir Elwing nicht retten konnten", sagte Ael unvermittelt.   
Sofort erwiderte der König scharf, "Sprich nicht davon, Hithaelin. Ich mache dich für das Geschehene nicht verantwortlich, laß es damit genug sein." Er seufzte. "Der Tag war lang und ich denke, wir brauchen etwas Ruhe. Wenn ihr eure verwundeten Freunde besuchen wollt, wird jemand euch den Weg zu den Hallen der Heiler zeigen. Dir und deinen Leuten ist es gestattet, euch frei auf Balar zu bewegen. Doch ich rate dir, seid vorsichtig und verlaßt die Halle nicht unbegleitet. Es ist viel Zorn in den Herzen des Volkes, vielleicht zuviel, um allein durch Vernunft gebändigt zu werden." Er erhob sich und sie folgte seinem Beispiel.   
"Wir werden daran denken. Ich danke Euch, Hoheit."   
Er geleitete sie zur Tür. "Die Valar mögen heute Nacht über deinen Schlaf wachen, Hithaelin aus Gondolin."  
"Und über den Euren, mein König." Sei verneigte sich und ging.   
  
Der Flur wirkte still und verloren, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Während Ael in ihr Quartier zurückkehrte, dachte sie über ihre Begegnung mit dem Hohen König der Noldor nach.   
Er war nicht, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht so erhaben wie Turgon. Nicht so stolz wie Maedhros. Nicht so beeindruckend wie Maglor. Nicht wie die beiden Brüder erfüllt von einer Leidenschaft, die ihre eigene Großartigkeit in sich barg. Keine so überwältigende Persönlichkeit wie Maeglin. Übrigens auch nicht so gutaussehend, aber wer war das schon? Ael lächelte bei der Erinnerung an lang vergangene, glücklichere Tage in Gondolin.  
  
Nachdem er die Tür hinter seinem Gast geschlossen hatte, lehnte Gil Galad sich dagegen.  
Endlich durfte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen.  
Seine Eltern. Finduilas. Elwing und Elros und Elrond. So viele von denen, die er liebte, verloren.  
"Oh Elwing", flüsterte er, "wenn es nur wahr ist, was sie von deiner Rettung erzählen. Wenigstens einer der überlebt hätte. Elrond, Elros, die armen Kleinen..."  
Und der Hohe König der Noldor vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte.  
  
*******************  
  
Die Elben Arverniens waren erschüttert von dem grausamen Angriff und der beinahe vollkommenen Zerstörung ihrer Heimat. Der Verlust ihrer Herrin, deren Söhnen und des Silmarils entmutigte sie nur noch mehr. Daher folgten sie willig Erestors Rat, verließen die Häfen und zogen nach Balar. Und mit sich brachten sie die Erbstücke des Hauses von Earendil, die in der Großen Halle gefunden worden waren, von den Eindringlingen entdeckt, jedoch als unwichtig zurückgelassen: Aranrúth, das Schwert König Thingols von Doriath, den Ring von Barahir, den Beren getragen hatte, und Dramborleg, Tuors Axt. Gil Galad nahm sie in Verwahrung, obwohl er nicht glaubte, sie jemals ihren rechtmäßigen Erben zurückgeben zu können.  
  
Da nun so viele auf Balar lebten, wurde die Lage auf der Insel schwierig, denn es gab nicht annähernd genug Raum für alle. Überdies wußten Gil Galad und Círdan genau, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Morgoth seine Armeen schicken würde. Jeder Seemann, den Círdan entbehren konnte, und jeder erfahrene Kapitän segelte südwärts entlang der Küste, um neue Siedlungen zu finden und vorzubereiten. Dies konnte aber das Unausweichliche nur hinauszögern. Niemals würde Morgoth aufgeben, sie zu jagen.  
Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für die Eldar in Mittelerde.  
  
*******************  
  
An einem stillen, nebligen Morgen etwa drei Wochen nach der Zerstörung der Häfen, suchte Círdan Gil Galad auf, der wie so oft in diesen Zeiten des Schmerzes und des Verlustes Zuflucht an dem kleinen See der Schwäne gesucht hatte, den er so sehr liebte. Die großen, weißen Vögel umringten den Sohn Orodreths, der sie liebevoll berührte.   
Der Anblick mißfiel dem Herrn der Teleri. Wenn der jüngere Elb doch nur bei seinen Freunden Trost suchte, anstatt sich an bloße Tiere zu wenden! Doch seit dem Angriff auf den Sirion und dem Verlust von Elwing und ihren Söhnen hatte der Hohe König sich von ihnen zurückgezogen. Dies nur noch mehr, nachdem in der Woche zuvor die Elben, die Maedhros' Truppen verfolgt hatten, ohne Nachricht von Elrond oder Elros zurückgekehrt waren. Selbst Gildor war es nicht länger gestattet, den Wunsch des Königs nach Abgeschiedenheit zu ignorieren.   
  
Als Círdan sich Gil Galad näherte, scheuchte dieser sanft einige der Schwäne fort, um Platz für den Schiffsbauer zu schaffen. "Geht, meine Schönen. Hier kommt jemand mit dem Recht, euch zu stören."  
Círdan verneigte sich, eine ungewöhnliche Geste zwischen ihnen.   
"Guten Morgen, Herr."  
Gil Galad sah über die Schulter. "Ich bin nicht dein ‚Herr'. Nicht im mindesten."  
"Ihr seid es. Die Sindar werden Euch als Führer anerkennen."  
"Sie haben keinen Grund dazu. Um so weniger, als ich ein Verwandter der Sippenmörder bin. Und wer könnte dies für das gesamte Volk der Sindar entscheiden?"  
Círdan trat neben seinen Freund. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dem zunächst stehenden Schwan aus und schließlich erlaubte ihm der Vogel, die weißen Federn seines Nackens zu streicheln.   
"Sie haben einen Grund. Ihr seid der letzte der Elbenkönige Beleriands."  
"Nein, ich bin kein König. Ich habe nur seine Rolle übernommen und versuche, seine Pflichten zu erfüllen. Die Feanorianer haben Recht, weißt du. Es ist ein schlechter Scherz, daß der Sohn von Orodreth Hoher König der Noldor wurde während Maedhros, der Sohn Feanors, in den Wäldern leben muß wie ein Avari. Um König zu sein muß man König sein *wollen*. Ich mag mich wie einer verhalten, doch wäre ich absolut damit zufrieden gewesen, für immer auf Tol Sirion zu bleiben und Anteil an den Studien meines Vaters zu haben."  
"Wenn der Wunsch, König zu sein den König ausmacht, dann habt Ihr recht. Doch dann wäre jeder Thronräuber rechtmäßiger König. Maeglin – und selbst Morgoth."  
"Und wenn die Taten den König ausmachen, laß mich einem Zwergenkind beibringen was es zu tun hat und zusehen, wie die gesamte Nation der Elben sich vor ihm als seinem König verneigt!", antwortete Gil Galad scharf. "Was hätte ich den Sindar zu bieten?"  
Círdan runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr seid mit Thingol verwandt, Erbe eines ihrer Herren durch Eure Mutter und des größten Reiches Beleriands durch Euren Vater. Und was am meisten zählt: Ihr habt Euch ihrer angenommen. Für uns bedeutet das mehr als nur das Blut." Er trat näher. "Gil Galad, du verstehst es. Die Sindar Beleriands brauchen jemanden, an den sie sich wenden können. Und sie haben niemanden sonst."  
Ein Moment der Stille und der Schiffsbauer fühlte, wie die inneren Verteidigungswälle seines Freundes zusammenbrachen. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Elben.   
"Du meinst, ich soll sie adoptieren?"  
Círdan lachte. "Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja."  
Gil Galad kauerte sich nieder und begann einen Schwan ausgiebig an Brust und Bauch und unter den halb erhobenen Flügeln zu kraulen. Der große Vogel schnatterte leise.  
"Wenn sie mich als ihren König anerkennen wollen, werde ich nicht widersprechen. Doch laß sie es selbst entscheiden. Ich meine jeden von ihnen, Círdan. Wenn ein Sinda sich dazu entschließt, mag er mich seinen König nennen. Und wenn er das nicht tut, so soll er frei jeder Verpflichtung bleiben. Die Avari leben seit den Tagen des Erwachens ohne Könige, und es scheint ihnen an nichts zu mangeln. Ist das ausreichend?"  
"Das ist es, Finellach."  
  
*******************  
  
Die achtzehn feanorischen Elben wahrten Abstand zu allen anderen und wurden selten in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen. Ael erinnerte sich an die Warnung Gil Galads, außerdem fühlte sie sich an seinem Hofe unwohl.   
  
Ehe sie nach Arvernien gekommen war, hatte sie sich niemals große Gedanken um den gegenwärtigen Hohen König der Noldor gemacht. Gil Galads Königtum war kein Gesprächsthema im Gefolge von Maedhros, und beschäftigt mit ihrem eigenen Kummer hatte Ael sich nicht sonderlich bemüßigt gefühlt, die Meinung ihres Herrn über seinen entfernten Neffen in Frage zu stellen. Sie wußte nur, daß Gil Galad auf Tol Sirion und später in Nargothrond gelebt hatte, bis es zerstört worden war. Über Celegorms und Curufins Taten, die zu ihrer Verbannung aus der Festung am Narog geführt hatten, wurde noch weniger gesprochen als über den Hohen König selbst.  
Jetzt aber, da sie in Gil Galads Halle lebte und nichts weiter zu tun hatte als auf die Genesung ihrer Kameraden zu warten und sich Gedanken über das Schicksal zu machen, das ihr daheim zuteil werden würde – Gedanken von solcher Unerfreulichkeit, daß sie es vorzog, sie zu vermeiden – wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Gastgeber zu. Und sie beneidete ihn: dafür, aus einem Haus zu stammen, das schuldlos geblieben war und dafür, selbst schuldlos zu sein. Ohne jeden Zweifel trug er seine eigene Bürde, doch er würde niemals wissen, was es bedeutete, nicht stolz auf sein Haus sein zu können, oder sich sogar selbst für seine Taten zu verachten.  
  
Es war ein schwerer Schlag für die Elbenfrau gewesen, als ihr Plan, den Angriff auf die Häfen des Sirion aufzuhalten, so vollkommen fehlschlug. Nur durch ihre Schuld hatten die Feanorianer gegen ihre eigenen Kameraden und Freunde gekämpft.   
Als Ael sich plötzlich Maglor gegenübersah, einem der Herren, denen ihre Treue galt, hätte sie sich auf seinen Befehl hin sofort ergeben. Doch Maglor bedachte sie nur mit bitteren Worten und plötzlich hatte sie ihr eigenes Leben gegen einen der größten der Noldor verteidigen müssen. Und man erzählte Gil Galad, sie habe geweint, als sie ihr Schwert gegen Maglor erhob.  
Der Hohe König hätte Aels Last gern erleichtert. Doch bei ihren wenigen Begegnungen hüllte sie sich stets in distanzierte Höflichkeit, hörend doch nicht verstehend, was er ihr zu sagen versuchte.  
  
*******************  
  
Nachdem zwei Monate vergangen waren, brachen die feanorianischen Elben zur Heimreise nach Thargelion auf, was Ael überaus erleichterte. Wenn sie dort auch Maedhros' und Maglors Zorn erwartete, es war immer noch besser als hierzubleiben und die Blicke all jener ertragen zu müssen, die überlebt hatten.  
Sie verließen die Halle früh an einem nebligen Morgen. Nach dem kurzen Abschied von jenen, die sich um sie gekümmert hatten, gingen sie zum Hafen hinab. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwartete Gil Galad sie am Schiff.  
"Ihr wollt uns wirklich verlassen?", fragte er Ael.  
"Natürlich, Herr. Habt Ihr etwas anderes erwartet?"  
Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Ihr habt immer treu zu euren Herren gestanden. Doch ich fürchte, ihr werdet ein unfreundliches Willkommen erhalten."  
"Das mag sein, mein König, ich kann es nicht ändern." Ihr Stimme zitterte leicht angesichts der Aussicht auf die Art des ‚Willkommens', das sie wahrscheinlich erhalten würden. "Wir werden ertragen, was immer uns erwarten mag", fügte sie in einem Versuch, Mut zu zeigen, hinzu, der jämmerlich mißlang.   
"Ich bin davon überzeugt. Bitte überbringe Maedhros meine Bitte, uns Elwings Söhne zurückzugeben. Er ist jetzt weit genug entfernt, er muß wissen, daß er nichts mehr zu fürchten hat, selbst ohne sie. Wenn sie..." Er zögerte und sie wußte, in diesem einen Zögern lag der Tod von Elwings Brüdern, der Mord an zwei kleinen Kindern. "Falls sie noch bei ihm sind."  
Ael erkannte seine Absicht, sie zu unterstützen, indem er ihr den Status einer Botin verlieh. Errötend antwortete sie, "Ich werde tun, worum Ihr mich bittet, Herr."  
"Dann möge Manwe euren Weg behüten."  
Nickend wandte sie sich ab und betrat das wartende Schiff. Sie wollte ihn ihre Tränen nicht sehen lassen, die ihrer Angst und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Dankbarkeit entsprangen.  
  
Nach einigen Wochen Reisezeit erreichten die achtzehn Elben Maedhros' Festung. Die Grenzwachen empfingen sie unfreundlich, und man führte sie vor ihren Herrn, als seien sie Gefangene.  
  
Mit wild klopfendem Herzen ging Ael langsam durch Maedhros' Halle. Viele seines Volkes waren versammelt und sie spürte ihre feindseligen Blicke auf sich ruhen. In diesem Moment bedauerte sie, nicht auf Balar geblieben zu sein.  
Maedhros betrachtete die Zurückgekehrten finster und entgegen der Gebräuche der Eldar erhob er sich nicht, um sie zu empfangen.  
Sie verneigten sich. "Ich grüße Euch, Herr", sagte Ael.  
"Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß ich einen von euch grüßen möchte. Mir erscheint es eher unverschämt von euch, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Ihr mußtet wissen, was euch hier erwartet also warum seid ihr zurückgekehrt?"  
Ael trat einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorn. "Herr, dies ist unsere Heimat und unser Volk. Wir wollten beides nicht aufgeben, noch unsere Loyalität Euch gegenüber."  
"Eure Heimat? Euer Volk? Ihr habt euch ziemlich deutlich von beidem abgewandt. Oder hat euch die Gastfreundschaft des Hohen Königs so wenig behagt?"  
"Wir haben sie nicht freiwillig angenommen. Wir wären sofort zurückgekehrt, wenn nicht um jener willen, die den Weg nicht hätten unternehmen können." Sie schluckte, kalter Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn. Dies war ein ausgezeichneter Moment um die Unterstützung in Anspruch zu nehmen, die der Hohe König ihr gewährt hatte.  
"Gil Galad hat mir eine Botschaft für Euch aufgetragen, mein König."   
"Nenne mich nicht so! Diese Entscheidung werde ich noch treffen. Was für eine Botschaft?"  
"Er bittet Euch, Elwings Söhne zurückzusenden, falls-" Sie zögerte. "Falls sie noch am Leben sind."  
Maedhros' Augen verdunkelten sich angesichts des unausgesprochenen Vorwurfs. Einem Vorwurf um so schmerzlicher, als er völlig berechtigt war. Und die Erinnerungen an drei qualvolle Wochen einer letztenendes vergeblichen Suche enthielt.  
"Tut er das? Nun, sie leben bei Maglor und es geht ihnen gut." Plötzlich klang seine Stimme erschöpft. "Warum habt ihr euch gegen euer Volk und eure Herrscher gestellt – gegen eure Waffenbrüder?"  
Die Elben traten unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Weil wir es für falsch hielten, Arvernien anzugreifen und unvorbereitete, hilflose Elben zu töten", antwortete Ael leise. "Und weil wir-....weil ich glaubte, es verhindern zu können, indem wir uns zwischen sie und Euch stellten. Ich ahnte nicht, daß dies alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde."   
Feanors Erstgeborener sah auf die Elbenfrau herab und er dachte an all das Leid, das der Eid über sie gebracht hatte. Auch auf ihm lastete das Wissen um Tod und Schrecken, sein fëa war erschöpft von der Last, die er zu tragen hatte. Schon lange sehnte er sich nach Ruhe und beinahe beneidete er Ael. Sie hatte die Stärke besessen, einen Schwur aufzugeben, als ihr dies rechtmäßig erschien. Er seufzte leise und sprach sein Urteil.  
"Ihr habt bewußt den Eid gegenüber eurem Herrn gebrochen. Zur Sühne für euren Ungehorsam werdet ihr alle euch den Grenzwachen anschließen, um eure Treue und euren Willen, wieder Teil unseres Volkes zu sein, unter Beweis zu stellen. Doch von nun an sollt ihr aus meinem Reich verbannt sein, bis ich es anders verfüge. Nur zum Zwecke der Verteidigung ist es euch erlaubt, die Grenze zu überschreiten. Dies ist mein Wille."   
Er sah seinen Bruder an, der an seiner Seite saß. "Du hast gehört, worum Gil Galad bittet."  
Zögernd wandte Ael sich Maglor zu. Ihm gegenüberzutreten war sogar noch furchterregender als Maedhros' Zorn zu ertragen. Sie hatte das Feuer des Hasses in seinen Augen während ihres Kampfes auf den Stufen zu Earendils Halle nicht vergessen.  
Der zweite Sohn Fëanors wandte unwillkürlich seinen Blick seitwärts, zu dem Teil des Hauses in dem weit entfernt, unbehelligt von dieser unerfreulichen Angelegenheit, Elrond und Elros ihren kindlichen Spielen nachgingen. Sie waren ihm teuer, die kleinen Halbelben, gerade so wie es Amrod und Amras gewesen waren. Er wollte, er konnte sich nicht mehr von ihnen trennen.   
Er wandte sich zurück und betrachtete Ael sorgfältig. Oft hatte er ihres Widerstandes gedacht, manchmal im Zorn, manchmal in Bitterkeit, manchmal mit einem Gefühl der Schuld. Und er hatte die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht vergessen, als sie ihr Schwert gegen ihn erhob.  
"Nun gut, ich habe deine Botschaft vernommen", sagte er schließlich. "Gibt es noch etwas?"  
"Nein, Herr."  
"Dann nimm Abschied von jenen, die dies schätzen mögen und geh."  
Ael nickte und verließ gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden den Saal, gebeugt und mit langsamen Schritten.   
  
Einige Wochen nach Aels Abreise sandte Maglor Boten, die dem Hohen König Nachricht vom Elros' und Elronds Aufenthaltsort brachten – und seine Weigerung, sie zurückzusenden. Die Söhne Feanors hatten nicht die Absicht, solch wertvolle Geiseln aufzugeben, da sie noch immer Gil Galads Rache für die Zerstörung der Sirion-Mündungen fürchteten.   
Und in vielen Stunden während derer er Elrond und Elros beim Schlafen betrachtete oder von irgendwoher ihr Lachen hörte; wenn sie zu ihm kamen, so vertrauensvoll und unschuldig, zwei kleine Brüder, wie er zuvor schon so viele gehabt hatte, konnte Maglor sich eingestehen, daß die Sicherheit seines Volkes und der offizielle Status der Jungen als Geiseln nichts mit seiner Entscheidung, die beiden Halbelben in seiner Pflege zu behalten, zu tun hatte.   
  
Weder Maedhros noch Maglor konnten wissen, daß der Hohe König nicht annähernd die nötigen Mittel für einen Gegenangriff besaß. Von Herzen gern hätte er all seine Macht aufgeboten um die Kinder Elwings zurückzubringen, zu ihrem Wohl ebenso wie zu dem seinen. Es erschien nur angemessen, sie auf Balar aufzuziehen und zu unterrichten, inmitten ihres Volkes und ihrer Familie, und er vermißte sie.   
Doch selbst wenn genügend Soldaten vorhanden gewesen wären, niemals hätte Gil Galad einen Krieg gegen andere Eldar begonnen oder die Bucht von Balar ungeschützt gelassen, nicht einmal um die Söhne seiner kleinen Schwester Elwing zu retten. Genug Blut war vergossen worden und nur zu Morgoths Vorteil. Wie Celegorm und Curufin seinen Vater um dessen rechtmäßigen Platz in Nargothrond betrogen hatten, so hatten Maedhros und Maglor ihn um seine beiden Neffen gebracht. Nun denn, so groß Orodreths Zorn und Haß zu jener Zeit auch gewesen sei mußten – und nicht einmal sein eigener Sohn hatte je erfahren, *wie* groß sie gewesen waren – er war dem Pfad der Weisheit gefolgt, um nicht noch mehr böses Blut zwischen die Häuser der Söhne Finwes zu bringen. Also würde Gil Galad seinem Beispiel folgen.   
Und so sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, er mußte zugeben, daß die Jungen in den tiefen Wäldern bei den beiden letzten Söhnen Feanors sehr viel sicherer waren als auf Balar, Morgoths vorrangigem Ziel in Mittelerde. In den Wäldern mochten sie vielleicht vor dem Feind verborgen bleiben und seinen Ork-Armeen entkommen. Sie konnten sich in den Wäldern der Ered Luin verstecken oder die Berge sogar überqueren, wie es Galadriel zuvor getan hatte. So traf Gil Galad seine Entscheidung, doch er sandte keinen Boten.

Denn womöglich zum letzten mal wollte er noch einmal die Söhne seiner kleinen Schwester sehen.  
  
  
**Fußnoten:  
**  
  
(1) _der Gebrauch von Äxten unter den Sindar_: eigentlich ist die Axt als Waffe der Naugrim bekannt. Im Silmarillion wird jedoch mehrfach ihr Gebrauch durch Elben erwähnt.  
  
(2) _Drúedain_: ein anderer Name für das Volk von Haleth. Haleth, die Tochter Haldads, war eine sowohl an Körper als auch an Geist außergewöhnlich starke Frau. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters und ihres Zwillingsbruders Haldar führte sie ihr Volk nach Westen, wo sie sich schließlich im Wald von Brethil niederließen. Es waren die Männer von Brethil gewesen, die versuchten, die Gefangenen aus Nargothrond zu befreien, nachdem die Festung gefallen war. Daher nehme ich an, Gil Galad wird ihnen besondere Dankbarkeit entgegengebracht haben. Um mehr über diese sehr interessante Gruppe der Atani zu erfahren lest am besten im Silmarillion ‚Von den Menschen' und in den ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde' das Kapitel über die Drúedain.  
  
(3) _Aeglos' weißes Feuer_: ich mag den Gedanken, es könne sich dabei um Elmsfeuer gehandelt haben.  
  
(4) _Gefolgsleute Feanors_: obwohl Feanor schon tot ist, bestehen Maedhros' und Maglors Truppen sicherlich größtenteils aus Elben, die ihrem Vater von Anfang an gefolgt waren.  
  
(5) _Das Schicksal von Elronds und Elros' Onkeln_: Elwings Brüder Eluréd und Elurín wurden nach der Zerstörung Doriaths in den umgebenden Wäldern ausgesetzt. Maedhros bedauerte dies und suchte lange nach ihnen, jedoch erfolglos. Siehe Silmarillion, Kapitel 22 ‚Vom Untergang Doriaths'   
  
(6) _Elrond und Elros als Brüder Maglors_: im Silmarillion wird nur ausgesagt, er habe sie aufgezogen, nicht, daß er sie als Pflegesöhne betrachtet hätte. Und da einer – oder beide, es kommt auf die Version der Geschichte an, die ihr bevorzugt – seiner Zwillingsbrüder während des Angriffes auf Sirion gefallen war, schien es mir wahrscheinlich, daß er Elwings Kinder als eine Art Ersatzbrüder betrachtete.  
  
(7) _Die Aratar_: Die acht machtvollsten der Valar: Manwe, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aule, Mandos, Nienna und Orome. Ursprünglich war ihre Anzahl neun und Melkor wurde hinzugerechnet, doch sein Name wurde aus ihrer Liste gestrichen.   
  
(8) _Hithaelin_: eine Zusammensetzung aus ‚híth' = ‚Nebel' (‚Hithlum', ‚Hithaeglir') und ‚aelin' = ‚See' in der Bedeutung von ‚Nebeln über einem See', wie er häufig morgens zu beobachten ist.  
  
  
**2nd AN:  
  
**Nein, Ael ist *nicht* ziemlich klein, sie mag Ratten *nicht* (tatsächlich verabscheut sie sie sogar), sie ist nicht...na, sagen wir, sie ist *nicht* etwas zu klein für ihr Gewicht und sie arbeitet *nicht* in der Inkassoabteilung irgendeiner Art von elbischer Telefon- oder Palantír-Gesellschaft. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt? ;)  
Tatsächlich tauchte sie schon vor langer Zeit auf, in den ersten Entwicklungsstadien dieser Geschichte, noch lange ehe ich auch nur daran dachte, sie zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen. Dazu gebracht wurde, daran zu denken, sollte ich sagen. Ich behielt sie, da ich ihren Part in der Verteidigung der Häfen und insbesondere als Mitglied des Hauses des Maulwurfs (ich sehe Nemis verzweifelt aufstöhnen *ggg*) schätze, als eine der ‚gewöhnlichen' Elben, die im Verlauf des Geschehens schuldig wurden.   
Und dann beanspruchte sie plötzlich einen viel größeren Anteil an dieser Geschichte, und es brauchte all meine Kraft und die Hilfe von Vorondis, um sie davon abzuhalten, noch aufdringlicher zu werden. Ihr wißt ja, wie sehr die Elfies dazu neigen, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Also vergebt mir bitte, Ael nicht zu einem Mann gemacht zu haben, nur um dem Verdacht zu entgehen, eine Mary Sue zu schreiben.   
Ja, ich hätte dieses Kapitel in zwei aufteilen können. Doch ich finde ihr verdient eine Menge Lesestoff nach so langer Wartezeit. Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht (und wenn das so ist, sei euch hiermit gestattet, es mir mitzuteilen ;) ). 


	20. Der Krieg des Zorns I Entscheidungen

Narn Gil Galad  
  
von Earonn  
  
**Kapitel XX – Der Krieg des Zorns I – Entscheidungen  
  
**OOO  
  
**Danksagung:** den Herrinnen der Rastlosen Beta-Balrogs: Ute, Mistress of (ex-)Useless Kiwis und Fymhrisfawr-der-immer-noch-Unaussprechlichen. Und an Vorondis, weil sie den gesamten Abschnitt über den Krieg des Zorns überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat – was ich weiter unten in den 2. A/N erläutert habe.  
  
**Widmung: **jenen, die mir für das Fernabitur die Daumen gedrückt haben.  
  
OOO  
  
**A/N: **  
  
Liebe Lesende, verzeiht bitte die lange Unterbrechung. Aufgrund des Fernabiturs habe ich sehr viel Zeit fürs Lernen aufbringen müssen. Ich bin sehr froh, jetzt wieder mit der Narn fortfahren zu können – und sei es auch nur, weil Gilly letzthin begonnen hat, mir vors Schienbein zu treten, wann immer ich die Beine unter dem Schreibtisch ausstrecke...  
  
Ich bin mir natürlich im klaren, daß die Elben in Aman Quenya und kein Sindarin sprechen. Um der Lesbarkeit des Textes willen habe ich aber darauf verzichtet, dies irgendwie optisch hervorzuheben. Ich habe lediglich im Erzählteil die gewohnten Sindarin-Namen und in wörtlicher Rede und Gedanken ihre Quenya-Formen verwandt. Eine Liste beider Formen findet sich in den Fußnoten.   
  
**Jojo:** frau bedankt sich für dein Lob – glaube mir, es liegt mir einiges daran, es der Narn zu erhalten. Ael ist zart errötet, Du weißt ja, sie ist freundliche Aufmerksamkeit nicht sonderlich gewohnt. Und Celebrimbor hat sich auch gefreut. Gil Galad wird sich irgendwann schon einkriegen, er ist halt auch nur ein Elbenkönig wie Du und ich. Gut bemerkt, die Sache mit seiner Nostalgie. Die ist nämlich ziemlich wichtig. Was Thargelion angeht: einfach zurücklehnen und weiterschmökern. Und im übrigen erwarte ich von dir auch mal wieder was. Wenn _ich_ schon über Aegnor schreiben muß... ;)  
  
OOO  
  
**XX – Der Krieg des Zorns I – Entscheidungen  
  
**Das Geräusch des gegen die Scheibe klopfenden Regens klang beruhigend in Maglors Ohren.   
Er saß auf einer niedrigen Bank neben einem Fenster, in das zerknittertes Blatt Papier vertieft, das er in Händen hielt und in stiller Erheiterung lächelnd. Der Text war von einer ungeübten Hand verfaßt, die noch nach ihrem eigenen Schreibstil suchte und die Buchstaben eher malte denn schrieb. An drei Stellen war ein wenig Tinte über das Papier verschmiert. Doch das Geschriebene übertraf die kalligraphischen Fähigkeiten des Autors bei weitem.  
‚So jung und doch schon so klug. Dabei weiß er kaum, wie er das ausdrücken soll, was er sagen möchte', dachte Maglor mit jenem stolzen Blick in den Augen, den er jedesmal unbewußt annahm, wenn es um seine beiden Pflegebrüder ging. Kluge und pfiffige, gute Jungs waren sie, genau wie Ambarussa es gewesen waren, lebhaft und voller Unsinn. Fleißige Schüler genauso wie auch fleißige Unruhestifter.  
Elrond hatte ihm am Abend zuvor diesen Text gegeben. Der junge Halbelb war scheu und unsicher gewesen, aber gleichzeitig wild entschlossen, sein Werk von der größten Autorität prüfen zu lassen, die er anerkannte – und höchst berechtigt, denn Maglor war der gelehrteste von Feanors sieben Söhnen.  
Es war eine Ballade, hervorragend formuliert und sehr ausdrucksvoll, auch wenn der junge Elrond es noch nicht einmal verstanden haben würde, wenn jemand ihm erklärte, welche sprachlichen und literarischen Figuren er verwendet hatte. Dieses Werk wäre dem Verstand eines halb erwachsenen Elben angemessen gewesen – und der Junge war gerade elf! (1)  
  
Schnelle Schritte näherten sich außerhalb seines Arbeitszimmers. Maglor hoffte, sie würden vorübergehen und ihm seine friedvolle Stimmung belassen. Doch die Tür öffnete sich erbarmungslos und mit einem Seufzen legte er das Blatt beiseite.  
Ein Elb kam herein, hochgewachsen selbst nach dem Maßstab seines Volkes, hager und ebenso schmutzig wie Elros nach einem Tag Spielens im Regen. Dieser Mann war jedoch sicherlich nicht in Pfützen gesprungen oder hatte Türme aus Matsch gebaut. Er gehörte zu den Grenzwachen und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen stand dort nicht alles zum Besten.   
Er verneigte sich hastig. "Herr, der Hohe König – er kommt hierher!"  
Maglor sprang auf. "Der Hohe König – hier?"  
"Weniger als einen Tag vor der Grenze. Er möchte mich Euch und dem Herrn Maedhros sprechen."  
  
OOO  
  
Vom äußeren Rand von Maedhros' Reich aus war es ein recht angenehmer Ritt bis zu seiner Festung, die verborgen in einem kleinen Tal nahe den letzten Ausläufern der Ered Luin lag. Gil Galad sah zu den weit entfernten Berggipfeln auf, die schneebedeckt in der Sonne glitzerten.   
‚Eines Tages werde ich diese Berge überqueren', dachte er plötzlich mit beinahe beängstigender Gewißheit. Nicht, um seine Tante Galadriel zu besuchen, sondern aus einem anderen Grund, bedeutungsvoll und wichtig – doch noch verhüllt.   
  
Gegen Mittag ballten sich dunkle Wolken über ihnen zusammen, und heftiger Regen setzte ein. Im nu waren der Höhe König und seine Begleiter – Argon mit zehn Noldor-Kriegern als seiner Leibwache und drei von Maedhros Grenzwächtern – komplett durchnäßt.   
  
Am späten Nachmittag standen sich zum ersten mal seit mehr als einhundert Jahren Maglor und sein entfernter Neffe gegenüber.   
Der Sohn Feanors studierte die Eintreffenden sorgfältig. Der junge Elb, den er einst gekannt hatte, war nun nicht länger ein unwichtiger Abkömmling des Hauses von Finarfin, sondern Hoher König der Noldor und es wurde gesagt, auch ein großer Teil der westlichen Sindar folge ihm. (2) Obwohl Maglor sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum sie Gil Galad als ihren Anführer nehmen sollten, anstatt einen ihrer eigenen Sippe zu wählen. Insbesondere weil dieser erbarmungswürdig junge Elb, naß bis auf die Knochen und vom Schmutz einer langen Reise bedeckt, all seinen Vorgängern so wenig ähnlich schien. Und ganz gewiß war er in keinster Weise wie ihr Ahnherr Finwe.  
Doch etwas _hatte _sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung auf Tol Sirion geändert. Maglor konnte es fühlen, spürte es im Fea seines Besuchers selbst. Damals war noch nicht der Schmerz in den Augen seines Neffen gewesen und auch nicht das Bedauern. Doch ebensowenig die Entschlossenheit oder das in Jahren als Anführer erworbene Selbstvertrauen.   
‚Die Erfahrungen haben ihn härter gemacht', dachte er. ‚Auf Tol Sirion hat er noch mehr seinem Vater geähnelt. Ist er einfach nur erwachsen geworden und hat seine natürlichen Anlagen entwickelt? Oder ist sein Charakter durch die Umstände und Anforderungen verändert worden? Wie wärest du heute, Finellach, wenn du im Frieden der Gesegneten Lande hättest leben können?'  
  
Gil Galad wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht, trat einen Schritt vor und neigte den Kopf.  
"Sei gegrüßt, Maglor, Sohn von Feanor."  
Sein Tonfall ließ es eher wie eine Beleidigung denn wie eine Begrüßung klingen.  
"Und du desgleichen, Finellach", erwiderte Maglor gleichermaßen kühl. ‚Glaube ja nicht, daß ich dich mit dem Titel des Hohen Königs ehre', dachte er dabei.  
Einige Stallburschen führten die Pferde fort und nahmen sich des Gepäcks der Besucher an, andere reichten ihnen Tücher. Nachlässig rubbelte Gil Galad sein dunkles Haar trocken. Er verstand nur zu gut, was gesagt worden war – und was nicht. Nun gut, der Feindseligkeit zwischen dem ältesten und dem jüngsten Zweig des Hauses von Finwe war Genüge getan worden.  
"Wir müssen miteinander reden", erwiderte er gleichmütig. "Ist dein Bruder hier irgendwo?"  
"Er ist es nicht, oder er wäre gekommen um dich zu begrüßen, wie es sich geziemt."  
Eine Braue wurde spöttisch gehoben. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht wäre ja der ‚halbe Sinda', wie einige deiner Brüder es auszudrücken pflegten, unter seiner Würde gewesen. Wann wird er zurückkommen?"  
"Wir erwarten ihn in diesem Monat nicht mehr zurück", antwortete Maglor, während er die Wache musterte, die den Hohen König begleitete. Ihm wurde ein ernster Blick von Argon zuteil, der den Söhnen Feanors nicht im geringsten traute und sich am stärksten gegen diesen Besuch ausgesprochen hatte. Doch Maglor scherte sich nicht im geringsten um diesen jungen, unbekannten Krieger, er suchte nach einem vertrauten Antlitz.  
"Celebrimbor ist nicht mit dir gekommen?"  
"Nein. Seit Celegorms Worten in Nargothrond wußte er nicht, ob er sich noch immer als Mitglied eurer Familie bezeichnen darf. Ich denke, er fürchtete, den ganzen Weg hierher zu kommen und dann zurückgewiesen zu werden."  
"Maedhros hat niemals etwas derartiges beabsichtigt." Ein Seufzen. "Wir hätten es ihm sagen sollen."  
"Ja. Und Curufin davon überzeugen, wenigstens eine Nachricht zu schicken, ehe es dafür zu spät war."  
"Ich weiß.", erwiderte Maglor ernst. "Es geht ihm gut?"  
Angesichts des Bedauerns und der aufrichtigen Fürsorge im Tonfall des anderen wurde der Gesichtsausdruck des Hohen Königs weich.   
"So gut es irgend jemandem in diesen Zeiten gehen kann. Er bat mich, euch beiden seine Grüße auszurichten, falls sie willkommen seien."   
"Das sind sie. Oh ja, das sind sie." Er machte eine Geste in Richtung der Halle. "Komm herein, dies hier ist nicht der Ort, um sich zu unterhalten."  
  
Im Arbeitszimmer wurden sie von einem angenehm prasselnden Feuer begrüßt. Der Hohe König sah sich um, dann ging er zu dem großen Arbeitstisch und ließ sich seufzend nieder. Er nahm er eines der zahllosen Notenblätter, die über die Tischplatte verstreut waren und betrachtete es für eine Weile.  
"Das ist ein sehr schönes Lied."  
"Danke. Hätte ich gewußt, daß du zum Komponieren gekommen bist, hätte ich ein paar Musiker eingeladen."  
Gil Galad beschloß, den Sarkasmus zu ignorieren. "Du kennst den Grund", sagte er, ohne den Blick vom Blatt zu lösen. "Man könnte sogar sagen, daß ich aus familiären Gründen hier bin. Ich komme wegen der Jungen."  
Mit ernstem Gesicht sah er auf.   
Seine wahren Gefühle hinter einem spöttischen Lächeln verbergend schüttelte Maglor den Kopf.  
"Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht wirklich, ich würde sie dir zurückgeben – nur um im nächsten Moment deine Krieger hier in Thargelion zu haben?"  
"Fürchte mich nicht, Maglor. Rache zu nehmen könnte die Toten von Arvernien nicht wieder lebendig machen. Ich würde das Leben meiner Soldaten nicht für so etwas verschwenden."  
Dies war keine große Überraschung für Maglor, der besser als jeder seiner Brüder den ruhigen Charakter von Orodreths Sohn verstand.  
"Dennoch kann ich sie nicht nach Balar zurückschicken."  
Gil Galad hob eine Braue. "Du traust mir nicht?"  
"Glaube es oder nicht – ich tue es. Doch dies ist keine Frage des Vertrauens. Finellach, sie sind mir wie Brüder. Weißt du, was das heißt? Kannst du verstehen wie es sich anfühlt, neue Brüder geschenkt zu erhalten, nachdem du andere verloren hast? Ich habe fünf verloren, ich kann mich nicht mehr von Elrond und Elros trennen, sie bedeuten mir zu viel."  
Erinnerungen an ein kleines Mädchen wurden wach, das unter einem weiten Mantel hervorlugte. Große, graue Augen, die zu ihm aufsahen, dünne Arme, die sich reckten und um seinen Nacken legten. Eine zweite kleine Schwester. Oh Elwing...  
"Ich verstehe es sehr genau, Maglor. Ich habe Elwing wie eine Schwester geliebt. Elrond und Elros waren mir niemals etwas anderes als Neffen." Seine Stimme wurde kalt. "Und dennoch kann ich mich nicht erinnern, gefragt worden zu sein, ehe sie ihrer Heimat, ihrem Volk und allen, die sie als ihre Familie ansahen, entrissen wurden."  
Es gab nichts, was sein Verwandter hierauf hätte antworten können.  
  
Unbehagliche Stille folgte. Gil Galad nahm eine Feder auf, drehte sie rastlos in Händen und beobachtete die Reflektion des Lichtes auf ihrer silbernen Spitze. Er wollte es nicht sagen, und doch mußte es ausgesprochen werden. Schließlich gab er es auf und holte tief Luft.  
"Maglor, ich will sie dir nicht nehmen. Elros und Elrond tragen das Blut der Königshäuser sowohl der Noldor als auch der Sindar in sich. Sollte ich ums Leben kommen sind sie die einzigen, die auch nur versuchen könnten, meine Nachfolge anzutreten. Oder unser Volk wird führerlos werden wie die Avari, zersplittert in Stämme und kleine Königreiche. Sie sind für unser Volk von unschätzbarem Wert, und wie du weißt, ist Balar in großer Gefahr. Ich hätte sie lieber zu Galadriel geschickt, doch jetzt befinden sie sich nun einmal hier. So lange sie sicher sind, kann ich mich damit abfinden."  
Maglor konnte nicht glauben, wagte nicht zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.   
"Du willst sie hier bleiben lassen?"  
Gil Galad nickte.  
"Ich bin nur gekommen, um sie noch einmal zu sehen."  
‚Dies ist also die Ironie des Schicksals – daß ich einen Grund habe, Morgoth dankbar zu sein', dachte Maglor, während er langsam nickend zur Tür ging, um einen Bediensteten zu rufen.  
  
Wenig später wurde schüchtern angeklopft und geführt von einem ihrer Lehrer betraten Elrond und Elros den Raum. Als sie den Besucher sahen, strahlten ihre Gesichter vor Freude auf.   
"Onkel Finellach!", rief Elrond und lief auf den Hohen König zu. Elros folgte ihm dichtauf und beide machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihren Lauf auch nur abzubremsen, als sie sich in die Arme ihres Verwandten warfen. Dieser lachte und drückte jeden von ihnen mit einem Arm an sich.   
"Elrond, Elros", flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht erst in einem dann im anderen dunklen Haarschopf.   
  
OOO  
  
Und zur gleichen Zeit, da Gil Galad das Wiedersehen mit seinen Neffen feierte, trat weit im Westen Earendil vor die Valar. In Máhanaxar, dem Schicksalsring, sprach er für die beiden Geschlechter, erflehte die Vergebung der Aratar für die Noldor und Mitleid für die Edain und er bat um Hilfe in ihrer Not.   
Da wurde Manwes Herz bewegt und er entschied, es solle erneut Krieg gegen Morgoth geführt werden. Und alle Valar jubelten, denn bereits seit langer Zeit rührte Mitleid sie. Nur Aule senkte sein Haupt und schloß die Augen, und eine einzelne Träne rann über sein Gesicht. Denn niemand hatte für die Zwerge gesprochen und es waren nicht _seine _Kinder, um derentwillen die Valar sich gegen den Schwarzen Feind wenden würden.  
  
Doch alle waren erfreut, wenigstens einen der Silmaril wiederzusehen. Und sie waren voll des Staunens, als sie das Nauglamír erblickten, in welches der Stein eingebettet lag. Dies war eines der größten Werke der Zwerge und seine Schönheit erfüllte Aule mit Freude und Stolz.  
  
OOO  
  
Schon bald verließ Gil Galad Thargelion wieder. Balar wurde von Círdan und Erestor geführt und er vertraute ihrer Weisheit, doch Pflichtgefühl und Sorge um die Sicherheit seines Volkes riefen ihn zurück. Die Zeit, die ihm noch mit Elwings Kindern vergönnt sein könnte wäre sowieso zu kurz, ganz gleich, wie viele Jahre sie andauern mochte.   
  
Als er sich schließlich von ihnen verabschiedete, mußte er endlich eingestehen, daß er vermutlich keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen würde, noch einmal zurückzukehren. Zu seiner Überraschung war es von beiden Brüdern Elros, der diese Nachricht weit schlechter aufnahm.  
"Ich will nicht, daß du uns verläßt und nie wieder zurückkehrst, Onkel. Ich will dich wiedersehen, dich und Mutter und Vater!", rief er weinend.   
"Pscht", sagte Maglor in dem vergeblichen Versuch, den Jungen zu trösten.  
Auch Elrond hatte Tränen in den Augen. Doch er war nicht so verzweifelt wie sein Bruder. Denn ungeachtet dessen, was Finellach sagte, hatte er ein deutliches Vorgefühl, daß sie einander wiedersehen würden. Und selbst als Elros dies später als Wunschdenken bezeichnete, verlor Elrond niemals seinen Glauben an diese Vorahnung die ihm, darin war er sich vollkommen sicher, von dem Einen gesandt worden war.   
  
Von der Grenze von Maedhros' Reich aus erhielten sie Führer, die sie auf sicheren Pfaden zum Wall von Andram zurückgeleiten sollten. Einer von ihnen hatte zu den achtzehn Elben gehört, die nach der Zerstörung Arverniens auf Balar zurückgeblieben waren, und er berichtete Gil Galad von ihrem Willkommen daheim und dem Urteil, das über sie gefällt worden war.   
  
Während des Heimwegs dachte Gil Galad oft über seine Entscheidung nach. Er hatte sie um Elronds und Elros' Sicherheit willen getroffen, doch besaß er das Recht, sie bei einem von jenen leben zu lassen, die so viele ihres Volkes getötet hatten? Und zog nicht auch Maglor seinen Vorteil hieraus, der etwas gefunden hatte, was Gil Galad selbst gern wieder besessen hätte? Ein Band, beruhend nicht auf Blut oder der Verbindung zweier Fear, sondern allein auf freiem Willen und Liebe. Wieso wurde Maglor für die Untat des Dritten Sippenmordes mit der Liebe zweier Pflegebrüder belohnt, während er selbst Elwing für immer verloren hatte?  
'Nein', wies Gil Galad sich zurecht. ‚Mißgönne ihm nicht die Liebe, die er bekommen kann. Seine Gattin ist in Aman geblieben, sie werden sich niemals wiedersehen, und in den Hinnenlanden wird niemand ihm je wieder Zuneigung schenken außer Maedhros und diesen Kindern. Elrond und Elros werden in Sicherheit sein und sie werden von einem der größten der Noldor lernen. (3)  
Oh Elwing, ist dies richtig? Wärest du hiermit einverstanden? Was ist wichtiger: sie bei uns zu haben, die wir sie lieben, oder sie bei Maglor zu lassen, sicher aber – aber was? Er liebt sie ebenfalls, er liebt sie, wie ich dich geliebt habe, Elwing. Kannst du dieser Liebe mißtrauen?  
  
Und doch – die Zweifel blieben. Zweimal wäre er beinahe umgekehrt um Maglor mitzuteilen, er habe seinen Sinn geändert. Und beide male hielt er sich zurück. Wahrlich, der Hohe König war kein guter Begleiter auf dieser Reise, schweigsam und jeden Abend nachdenklich ins Feuer starrend.  
  
Selbst seine Rückkehr brachte ihm wenig Erleichterung, denn seine Entscheidung, Elrond und Elros bei Maglor zu belassen, fand beim Volk aus Avernien nur wenig Zustimmung.   
"Was erwartet ihr von mir?", fragte er jene tadelnd, die sich beklagten. "Ihr habt mich gebeten, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen und dieser Bitte habe ich entsprochen. Soll ein Heer ausgesandt werden um zwei Kinder zurückzuholen, die ihre Heimat nicht einmal verlassen wollen? Maglor liebt sie und sie erwidern seine Gefühle. Welchen Gefallen würde ich Elrond und Elros erweisen, würde ich sie von dem trennen, den sie an Bruders statt angenommen haben? Ja, ich wünschte, ich könnte sie selbst erziehen, denn Elwings Söhne sind mir teuer. Doch nicht einmal um ihretwillen werde ich einen Krieg beginnen. Und sie werden dort in Sicherheit sein, eine Sicherheit, die ich ihnen nicht geben kann!"  
Dennoch hinterließ dieser Beschluß einen Bruch zwischen dem Hohen König und den ehemaligen Bewohnern der Häfen, der über Jahre andauern sollte.  
  
Elrond und Elros lebten glücklich bei Maglor und Maedhros in den Wäldern Thargelions. Gemeinsam mit den Söhnen Feanors zogen sie oft frei umher wie Avari, und Earendils Söhne lernten viel während dieser Wanderungen, Dinge, von denen sie viele nirgends sonst hätten lernen können. Unter jenen Eldar in Mittelerde, die das Licht der Zwei Bäume gesehen hatten, gehörten Maedhros und Maglor zu den größten, reich an Wissen und Einsicht. In diesen Jahren vollendete Maglor auch den herrlichsten Gesang der Noldor, die Noldolante, die von ihrem Fall und ihrem Verderben berichtet.  
  
Einmal trafen sie umherziehende Nandor. Fasziniert lauschte Elrond, was sie ihm und seinem Bruder über Pflanzen erzählten, und als er einige Jahre später die Begabung eines Heilers zeigte, wurde ihm erlaubt, für eine Weile bei ihnen zu leben. In dieser Zeit lernte er viel über Kräuter und die Heilkunst, da niemand mehr darüber wußte, als die Laiquendi. (4)   
  
OOO  
  
Während die Valar über die Botschaft Earendils berieten, wanderte Elwing am Ufer des Belegaer entlang, und ihre bloßen Füße versanken kaum im schimmernden Sand. Sie fühlte sich einsam ohne ihren Geliebten und voller Angst, denn sie wußte nicht, welches Schicksal sie vielleicht würden erdulden müssen.   
Bei Nacht sah sie einen schwachen Schimmer über den Dünen, und diesem folgend erreichte sie schließlich den alten Hafen von Alqualonde. Die Teleri betrachteten sie mit Staunen und Ehrfurcht, und man führte sie vor König Olwe.   
  
"Sei willkommen in Valinor, Kind der Außenlande", sagte Olwe mit einer Verneigung. Er trug ein weites, graues Gewand, das an den Ärmeln mit Ornamenten aus Seelebewesen geschmückt war. Zwei Perlmuttspangen hielten sein silbernes Haar, seine weiten, grauen Augen schienen stets in die Ferne zu blicken und, wie es unter den Teleri nicht selten war, in seiner Stimme fanden Wind und See ihren Widerhall. "Bitte nenne uns deinen Namen."  
"Mein Herr, ich bin Elwing, Tochter Diors, der der Sohn Lúthiens von Doriath war, der Tochter...der Tochter Eures Bruders Elwe, den wir Thingol Graumantel nennen." (5)

Das Volk umher murmelte aufgeregt. Olwe starrte Elwing an, Erinnerung und Sehnsucht erfüllten seine Augen.   
"Du bist eine Nachfahrin meines Bruders Elwe, den ich vor so langer Zeit verlor? So sei nochmals willkommen, Nichte." Er trat näher und nahm sie in die Arme, dann hielt er sie ein wenig von sich und musterte liebevoll ihr Gesicht. "Sage mir, wie geht es meinem Bruder in Mittelerde?"  
"Und wie geht es unseren Kindern?" fragte Olwes Tochter Earwen aus dem Hintergrund, die zufällig gerade zu dieser Zeit gemeinsam mit ihrem Gatten Finarfin am Hof in Alqualonde verweilte.  
Elwing wandte sich dem Hohen König und der Königin aller Noldor zu. Earwens Haar war von derselben Farbe wie das ihres Vaters und ihre Augen leuchteten grau. Sie trug ein blaßgoldenes Gewand, und abgesehen von einem Diadem aus dunklem Silber war ihr einziger Schmuck der goldene Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie hielt eine von Finarfins Händen in nervösem Griff, ein Ausdruck der Erwartung auf ihrem lieblichen Gesicht. Da war etwas in ihrer Körperhaltung, das Elwing wiedererkannte, die Art, wie sie ihren Kopf hielt, wißbegierig und fragend. Sie mochte sie vom ersten Moment da sie sie sah.   
Hingegen fühlte sie sich etwas unbehaglich in der Gegenwart des Hohen Königs. Finarfin sah genau so aus wie auf den Bildern, die sie auf Balar gesehen hatte. Sein Haar war wie gesponnes Gold, federleicht, zurückgehalten von einem schmalen, goldenen Stirnreif, der Krone der Hohen Könige der Noldor. Seine tiefblauen Augen blickten sie freundlich und friedvoll an, beruhigend und weise, und sein Fea war stark und rein wie kein anderer, den sie jemals in den Hinnenlanden wahrgenommen hatte. Doch er war nicht wie Gil Galad, nicht im geringsten.   
"Herrin, ich habe nur einen von ihnen kennengelernt, Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, den Sohn eures Enkels Artaher. Er führt Euer Volk in Mittelerde an."  
Finarfin runzelte die Stirn. Wenn ein Sohn Artahers König der Noldor war, dann konnte dies nur heißen, daß...  
Als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde, erblaßte er.  
"Meine Brüder....meine Söhne...?"  
Und plötzlich verstand Elwing, daß die Aufgabe, die sie in den Gesegneten Landen zu erfüllen hatte, in keinster Weise leichter als die ihres Gatten war.  
  
Sie sprach den ganzen Abend, erzählte den gefesselten Zuhörern alles, was sie von den Taten und Leiden der Elben in den Hinnenlanden wußte. Und einige verspürten Mitleid für die Eldar, und andere sagten, zumindest die Noldor hätten es nicht besser verdient, als Strafe für den Ersten Sippenmord und all die anderen schrecklichen Dinge, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde begangen hatten. Viele Teleri fragten Elwing nach Neuigkeiten von ihren Freunden und Verwandten, und nach niemandem mehr als nach Círdan, den alle kannten und schätzten. Geduldig versicherte sie ihnen wieder und wieder, daß es ihm gut gegangen war, als sie ihn zum letzten male gesehen hatte.   
Earwen jedoch sprach nicht mehr an diesem Abend, zu groß war ihr Kummer. All ihre Söhne, ihre wunderschönen, herrlichen Söhne, tot! Findaráto getötet von einem Werwolf, Angaráto und Aikanáro erschlagen von Orks, Artaher hingeschlachtet von einem Drachen und sie konnte sich noch nicht mal eine dieser verfluchten Kreaturen auch nur _vorstellen_! Eldalote im mahlenden Eis der Helcaraxe erfroren. Und Artanis verschwunden, vielleicht ebenfalls tot. Wieviel hatte sie noch zu ertragen?  
Sie spürte die Berührung von Finarfins Hand auf ihrer Schulter, warm und tröstend.  
"Wir haben einen Urenkel, Liebste. Dann ist wenigstens ein Gutes aus Orodreths Entscheidung erwachsen, seine Brüder zu begleiten anstatt hierzubleiben."   
Denn einst hatte sein Enkel sich gegen Feanors Aufruf, Valinor zu verlassen, ausgesprochen, und nur aus Liebe zu seinem Vater und seinen Onkeln, insbesondere zu Finrod, hatte er die Gesegneten Lande verlassen.  
  
OOO  
  
Lange berieten die Valar über Earendil und Elwing, die die Küsten der Gesegneten Lande betreten hatten ungeachtet des Bannes. Und einige sagten, es könne ihnen nicht gestattet werden, zurückzukehren, und andere meinten, sie dürften nicht für ihre tapfere Tat bestraft werden. Schließlich erlaubte man Elwing und Earendil, ihr Schicksal selbst zu wählen. Da bat Earendil seine Gattin für sie beide zu entscheiden. Und Elwing wünschte, zu den Erstgeborenen zu gehören. Um ihretwillen traf Earendil die selben Entschluß, obwohl er selbst sich eher den Zweitgeborenen zugeneigt fühlte.   
  
Die drei Seeleute, die sie begleitet hatten, Falathar, Erellont und Aerandir, wurden in einem neuen Schiff nach Osten gesandt und es ist nicht verkündet, was aus ihren wurde. Aber später sagte das seefahrende Volk der Numenórer, sie hätte selbst die Wahl getroffen, niemals zurückzukehren, sondern für immer die Wellen des Belegaer zu befahren auf dem Schiff, das die Valar ihnen gegeben hatten, und sie würden den Stürmen folgen um jenen zu helfen, die in Not seien.  
  
Dann nahm Aule das Nauglamír und löste vorsichtig den Silmaril daraus. Und er war sowohl glücklich, dieses herrlichste aller Werke seiner Kinder zu berühren, als auch traurig, ihm etwas von seiner Schönheit zu nehmen. Den Stein trug fortan Earendil auf der Stirn und Vingilot wurde in die höchsten Sphären der Himmel versetzt. Dort setzte Diors Sohn seine Reisen fort, durch die endlosen, sternschimmernden Weiten. (6)  
Als er zum ersten mal den Himmel überquerte, war sein Licht für jeden in Mittelerde zu sehen. Die Elben betrachteten es als eine Botschaft der Hoffnung, von den Valar gesandt, und daher nannten sie den neuen Stern Gil-Estel, den Stern der Hohen Hoffnung, und er war meistens zur Morgen- oder Abenddämmerung zu sehen, leuchtend im Zwielicht. Doch abgesehen von Morgoth selbst gab es nur drei, die sofort den Silmaril erkannten, nämlich jene, die sein Licht selbst gesehen hatten: Maedhros, Maglor und Gil Galad, und von ihnen wußte nur der Hohe König, was es bedeutete.  
Die Bitte um Erbarmen mit den beiden Stämmen hatte die Valar erreicht.  
  
Elwing jedoch mochte Earendil nicht auf den dunklen und einsamen Wegen begleiten, die er nun einschlug. Für sie wurde ein Turm am Ufer des Scheidemeeres gebaut, wo alle Arten von Seevögeln sie besuchten. Und da sie einstmals eine von ihnen gewesen war, verstand sie ihre Sprache und sie erzählten ihr vom Schicksal all jener an den Küsten Beleriands, die sie liebte.  
  
OOO  
  
Dann riefen die Valar die Elben von Valinor auf, an ihrer Seite gegen den Schwarzen Feind zu kämpfen. Finarfin führte ein großes Heer der Noldor zu den Küsten des Belegaer, und noch mehr kamen von den Vanyar, und sie folgen Ingwion, dem Sohn Ingwes. Denn Ingwe selbst, der Hohe König aller Elben, blieb in den Gesegneten Landen.   
Viele Waffen wurden geschmiedet, Schilde und Schwerter und Pfeile und Speere. Es dauerte mehr als zwei Jahre, bis alles bereitet war. In dieser Zeit lehrte Elwing die Elben von Aman das Sindarin, wie es in Beleriand gesprochen wurde. Sie sang die Lieder von Doriath, rezitierte Gedichte aus Nargothrond und erzählte alle Geschichten, die sie kannte. Und wer ihr zuhörte begann selbst, das Land und seine Bewohner ein wenig zu verstehen und etwas von ihrer Liebe zu Mittelerde zu empfinden.   
  
Als das Heer schließlich bereit war, war es herrlich und schrecklich anzusehen. Ihre Banner, von den geschickten Händen von Elbenfrauen gefertigt, schimmerten im Wind und kündeten von ungezählten edlen Familien. Silberne Trompeten wurden geblasen, als sich die Armee zum großen Krieg gegen Morgoth aufmachte.   
  
Nur die Teleri weigerten sich, an diesem Kampf teilzuhaben. Sie konnten die Zerstörung und die Toten Alqualondes der Schönen weder vergeben noch vergessen. Da trat Elwing vor sie und flehte sie um Hilfe an und erinnerte sie an ihre Verwandten, die in den Landen ihrer Geburt zurückgeblieben waren. Ihre Worte bewegten viele und schlußendlich wurden sie anderer Gesinnung. Noch immer wollten sie nicht kämpfen, doch sie stellten ihre Schiffe zur Verfügung, um das Heer der Valar nach Mittelerde zu bringen.   
  
Da war eine Teleri auf einem dieser Schiffe, ihr Haar von tiefem Silber und mit grünen anstatt grauen Augen, wie es bei ihrem Volk üblich war. Sie fuhr zur See, liebte das Meer, die Wellen und die Winde und ganz besonders alle Wesen in den Tiefen der Ozeane. Sie freute sich darauf, die Küsten Mittelerdes zu erblicken, wo sie geboren worden war. Doch das wahre Verlangen ihres Herzens war von einer anderen Art: sie verzehrte sich danach, Nowe wiederzusehen. (7)  
  
Sie war jedoch nicht die einzige, die dem Ruf allein aus Liebe folgte. Entgegen dem Wunsch ihres Gatten begleitete auch Earwen das Heer.   
"Glaubst du wirklich ich würde hierbleiben?", fragte sie. "Artanis und Artanáro sind alles, was mir von unseren Kindern geblieben ist. Ich sehne mich nach meiner Tochter und ich will Artahers Kind kennenlernen." Sie wandte sich Anaïre zu, der Gattin Fingolfins, die neben ihr saß. "Möchtest du nicht die Lande erblicken, wo dein Mann gelebt hat und zu deren Verteidigung er so tapfer kämpfte?"  
Die wunderschöne dunkelhaarige Frau neben ihr, noch immer Tränen der Trauer in den Augen wegen der Nachrichten, die sie über ihren Gatten und ihre Kinder erhalten hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Es sind die Lande, die Nolofinwe getötet haben und ich hege nicht den Wunsch, einen Fuß auf die verfluchte Erde zu setzen, die mit dem Blut dessen, den ich liebe, befleckt ist."  
Earwen berührte Anaires Hand. "Er wird zu dir zurückkehren, liebe Freundin. Eines Tages wirst du dich in seinen Armen wiederfinden. Euer Band ist stark, er wird deinem Ruf zurück in die Lande der Lebenden folgen."  
"Mögest du niemals erfahren was es bedeutet, das Licht deines Lebens zu verlieren", war die geflüsterte Antwort.  
  
OOO  
  
Die Küste und das Binnenland nördlich des Berges Taras und Turgons ehemaliger Stadt Vinyamar lagen verlassen. Niemand lebte hier, weder Mensch noch Elb, so wurden nur Tiere Zeugen davon, wie ein weißer Schimmer am Horizont erschien.   
Der Schimmer wurde bald zu den Segeln weißer Schiffe, jedes den Bug in der Form eines Schwans geformt. Die ersten von ihnen erreichten schon den Strand, doch noch immer wurden mehr und mehr von ihnen am Horizont sichtbar, bis der blaue Ozean von ihren Segeln bedeckt erschien, und Delphine schwammen zwischen ihnen.  
  
Die Schiffe segelten in die Förde von Drengist bis zu ihrem Ende nördlich von Dor-Lómin. Zum Klang silberner Trompeten setzte das Heer der Valar den Fuß auf Mittelerde, unwissentlich ihre Ankunft ebenso verkündend, wie Fingolfin es so viele Jahre zuvor getan hatte. (8)  
  
Sie wandten sich nach Nordosten, zogen durch Hithlum und ließen die Berge und den See von Mithrim zu ihrer Rechten liegen. Während des ganzen Marsches hielten sie Ausschau nach Elben, doch sie fanden niemanden. Finarfin begann bereits zu befürchten, sie mochten zu spät gekommen und sein ganzes Volk zugrunde gegangen sein. (9)  
Eonwe beruhigte ihn. "Viele sind in den großen Kriegen getötet worden, viele wurden von Morgoths Geschöpfen umgebracht, den Orks, die ihr noch zu fürchten lernen müßt. Doch andere überlebten. Die Avari verstecken sich in den östlichen Wäldern, und im Süden leben Sindar und Teleri."   
  
Sie überquerten die Ered Wethrin durch den Paß von Eithel Sirion. Als sie an den östlichen Flanken der Berge hinabstiegen, kamen sie schließlich zu den Quellen Sirions des Großen. In der Ferne konnten sie die weitgestreckte, verbrannte Ebene von Anfauglith sehen, doch hier war alles grün und der Fluß sang sein klingendes Lied.  
Finarfin hielt inne und sah voller Staunen und Ehrfurcht auf das Land vor ihm. Er stieg von seinem Pferd und sank auf ein Knie nieder, um den Boden zu berühren, der seinen ältesten Sohn gekannt hatte.  
"Nun erkenne ich die Richtigkeit der Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen", sagte er leise. "Diese Schönheit hier ist anders als in Aman, dennoch berührt sie mein Herz. Das Land ruft nach uns, fühlst du es?", fragte er seine Gattin.  
Earwen war dem Beispiel ihres Mannes gefolgt, doch ihr erschien es, als ob die Erde qualvoll aufstöhne. Beim Anblick der verlassenen Lande, die sich nach Norden und Osten erstreckten begriff sie, das etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein mußte.  
Manwes Herold beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Augen. "Ja, viele haben hier den Tod gefunden, in einem großen und schrecklichen Angriff Morgoths. Doch sie starben, um ihr Volk zu verteidigen. Großen Ruhm haben sie geerntet, und niemand mehr als Finrod, den sie den Vielgeliebten nennen. Er hat ein Band zwischen den Erstgeborenen und den Zweitgeborenen geschaffen, welches das Schicksal Ardas geändert hat und noch weiter ändern wird."  
Die Hohe Königin der Noldor sah sich um, und großer Kummer war in ihrer Stimme, als sie sprach.   
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn sehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sein Lachen wieder hören, und daß er niemals seine Eltern verlassen hätte, oder jene, die ihn noch immer liebt. Ich wünschte, ich wüßte er ist glücklich."  
Eonwe empfand Mitgefühl für diese Mutter, die um ihren Sohn trauerte.   
"Du wirst ihn wiedersehen, Earwen, Schwanenjungfrau von Alqualonde. Wenn ihr in die Gesegneten Lande zurückkehrt, wird er dich dort erwarten."  
Von diesem Gedanken getröstet fragte Finarfin, "Wann werden wir Artanis und Artanáro treffen?"  
"Eure Tochter lebt weit im Osten, jenseits der Berghänge der Ered Luin, daher mag es eine Weile dauern, ehe sie hier eintrifft."  
Geduldig wartete der Hohe König auf mehr. Schließlich war es Earwen, die hinzufügte,  
"Und was ist mit Artanáro?"  
Der Herold schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Sohn Artahers wird an diesem Krieg nicht teilhaben. Ein großes Schicksal liegt vor ihm, auch wenn wir es jetzt noch nicht klar erkennen können. Zuviel steht auf dem Spiel, um sein Leben zu riskieren."  
  
Am folgenden Tag verließ Eonwe das Heer und überquerte die Ered Luin, um Galadriel herbeizurufen. Und er versammelte auch die Edain aus dem Norden. Manche sagen, dies sei geschehen um ihnen eine Gelegenheit zu geben, den Fall der Menschen unter den Schatten der Dunkelheit zu sühnen, der vor langer Zeit stattgefunden haben sollte, in den Dunklen Jahren ehe sie in Beleriand eintrafen. Andere glauben, es sei Eru Ilúvatars Wille gewesen, daß alle seine Kinder am Krieg gegen Morgoth teilhaben sollten.  
  
Freudig war das Wiedersehen zwischen Galadriel und ihren Eltern. Earwen und Finarfin waren überglücklich, sie lebendig und geliebt vorzufinden. Sie sahen mit Stolz, daß ihre Tochter Artanis sich zu einer wahren Führerin ihres Volkes entwickelt hatte, denn obwohl weder sie noch Celeborn irgendeinen Titel trugen, wurden sie als Herr und Herrin der Elben von Eriador angesehen und selbst die umherwandernden Nandor akzeptierten ihre Herrschaft.   
Ein Elb aus Galadriels Gefolge aus Doriath war ein talentierter Maler. Auf ihre Bitte hin fertigte er für den Hohen König Zeichnungen von seinen verlorenen oder niemals kennengelernten Verwandten an. Unter den Bildern seiner Söhne und Brüder fand Finarfin die Darstellung einer Sindarin-Elbin mit schimmerndem, dunklen Haar. Dies war Helegethir, die Gattin seines Enkels Artaher. Auf dem Bild saß sie, die Hände ordentlich im Schoß gefaltet, in einer Geste der Ruhe. Doch ihr Kopf war ein wenig nach links gewandt, als ob etwas dort ihr Interesse gefunden hätte, und ihre Augen waren hellwach und aufmerksam.  
Danach kam ein Bild ihrer Urenkelin Finduilas. Der Künstler hatte sie im Tanz dargestellt, vertieft in die Vereinigung von Musik und Bewegung. Reiches, goldenes Haar ergoß sich um ihr schönes Gesicht und sie war wie Sonnenlicht, das durch junge Frühlingsblätter schien.  
Schließlich war da ein junger Elb, dunkelhaarig und grauäugig, ruhig und unauffällig. Sein Kopf war leicht geneigt, als ob er ein Buch lese, doch die Augen waren zum Betrachter gerichtet. Finarfin hätte ihm nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt, wären da nicht die wenigen Worte unten auf dem Blatt gewesen:  
‚Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad'.  
  
OOO  
  
Doch weit entfernt davon, gehorsamer als in ihren jüngeren Jahren zu sein, sprach Galadriel offen gegen Eonwes Entscheidung, Gil Galad aus dem Krieg im Norden fernzuhalten.  
"Welches Recht habt Ihr, dies für ihn zu beschließen?", fragte sie ungehalten.  
"Das Schicksal, das der Sohn von Artaher zu tragen hat, ist viel zu wichtig, um sein Leben jetzt zu riskieren, Tochter der Noldor", war die Antwort des Maia.  
"So erzählt ihm von seinem Schicksal und dann laßt ihn selbst entscheiden!"  
Celeborn legte eine Hand auf den Arm seiner Gattin. Im Herzen bewunderte er ihren Mut, einem der Ainur so offen zu widersprechen um das zu verteidigen, was sie für richtig hielt. So schön und stark war sie, wie eine hohe Birke im Sturm, selbst den heftigsten Winden Widerstand leistend.  
"Er ist der letzte Hohe König der Noldor in den Hinnenlande, Liebste. Sie werden ihn brauchen."  
Mehr noch als seine Hand spürte sie die Berührung von Celeborns Fea an dem ihren. Er war wie die Wurzel die den Baum stützt, verläßlich und stark. Sie wandte sich um.   
"Ja mein Herz, ich weiß. Aber werden sie einen König brauchen, der nicht einmal sein eigenes Urteil fällen kann? Entweder _ist_ Gil Galad der König, dann verdient er Vertrauen in seine Klugheit. Wenn er aber ein Kind ist, unfähig, für sich zu entscheiden, dann nutzt er seinem Volk nichts."  
Eonwe musterte sie streng.  
"Du bist so rebellisch wie eh und je, Tochter Finarfins."  
Galadriel hob stolz den Kopf. "Artanáro hat mehr gelitten als irgend jemand sonst aus unserer Familie. Wenn Ihr meint, sein Leben dürfe nicht in diesem Krieg gefährdet werden, überzeugt ihn davon."  
Und insgeheim sandte sie Botschafter nach Balar.  
  
OOO  
  
Elrond betrachtete Maglors Gesicht mit kaum verhohlener Neugierde, während der erwachsene Elb den Brief las. Der Junge hatte das Siegel gesehen und wußte, er kam vom Hohen König. Er fragte sich, was sein Onkel zu sagen haben mochte, dies war die erste Botschaft seit seinem Besuch vor einigen Jahren.   
Schließlich ließ Maglor das Blatt Papier sinken. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, seine Augen leuchteten in einem Feuer, das Elrond noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.   
"Die Valar sind gekommen. Es wird Krieg gegen Morgoth geben!"  
  
**Fußnoten:  
  
**(1) _Elronds erste literarische Gehversuche:_ ich habe keinen Hinweis gefunden, in welchem Alter Elbenkinder mit dem Schreiben anfangen. Tolkien hat uns nur mitgeteilt, daß sie bereits sehr früh ihre Sprache ‚meistern'. Da hier in Deutschland etwa mit sechs Jahren mit dem Schreiben begonnen wird, dachte ich, es sei nicht zu früh für einen künftigen Weisen der Eldar, sein literarisches Talent etwa fünf Jahre später zu zeigen.   
  
(2) _Gil Galad als ‚Hoher König der Noldor':_ Beta-Balrog Eldrond fragte, ob es nicht deutlicher gemacht werden solle, daß ein Rangunterschied zwischen Gil Galad und Finarfin, die beide den Titel des ‚Hohen Königs' tragen, besteht. Die Antwort ist: in diesem Stadium der Geschichte kann Maglor noch nicht wissen, was in Aman geschehen ist, nachdem die Noldor es verlassen hatten, und daß Finarfin jetzt als Hoher König aller Noldor angesehen wird.  
  
(3) _Maglors Frau:_ gemäß der HoME XII, 'The Peoples of Middle Earth' – 'Of Dwarves and Men', Anmerkung 7 – waren von Feanors Söhnen außer Curufin auch noch Caranthir und Maglor verheiratet.   
Eine kurze Bemerkung zu dem Kürzel ‚HoME': dies steht für ‚History of Middle Earth', einem zwölfbändigen Werk, das Christopher Tolkien herausgegeben hat und das weitere Texte Tolkiens, Essays, alte Versionen der Geschichten aus dem Silmarillion und dem Herrn der Ringe, Bemerkungen zu den Sprachen etc. enthält. Es sei jedem wärmstens empfohlen, der etwas tiefer in Tolkiens Welt vordringen will.   
  
(4) _Die Nandor/ Laiquendi:_ Im Silmarillion, Kapitel III "Vom Erwachen der Elben und von Melkors Gefangenschaft" könnt ihr mehr über diesen Elbenstamm lesen.   
  
(5) _Namen in Sindarin und Quenya:_  
Thingol = Elwe (dies ist keine Quenya-Form, aber diejenige, die sein Bruder kannte. ‚Thingol' wurde erst später eingeführt, nachdem Elwe Singollo König der Sindar wurde)  
Finarfin = Arafinwe   
Fingolfin = Nolofinwe  
Feanor = Feanáro  
Finrod = Findaráto  
Angrod = Angaráto  
Tatsächlich sind der HoME XII, ‚The Peoples of Middle Earth' – ‚The Shibboleth of Feanor' - zufolge ‚Findaráto' und ‚Angaráto' Namen in der Sprache der Teleri, da Finarfin die Sprache des Volkes seiner Gattin sprach. Ihre Quenya-Formen wären ‚Artafinde' und ‚Artanga' gewesen. Und wo wir gerade bei Findaráto und Angaráto sind: es wird angenommen, daß Finarfin seine ersten beiden Söhne ‚Aráto' nannte und erst später unterscheidende Vorsilben hinzufügte.  
Edhellos = Eldalote  
Orodreth = Artaher  
Aegnor = Aikanáro  
Galadriel = Artanis  
Von den oftmals zahlreichen Namen (Vater-Name, Mutter-Name, Quenya-Form, Sindarin-Form, Epesse etc.) habe ich versucht, die am weitesten verbreiteten zu benutzen. Zum Beispiel sind ‚Findaráto' und ‚Angaráto' Finrods und Angrods Vater-Namen, während ich für Aegnor seinen Mutter-Namen ‚Aikanáro' verwendet habe, den er bevorzugt haben soll – sein Vater-Name lautete ‚Ambaráto'.   
Ein bösartiger Plot-Bunny hopst auf meiner Schulter herum und faselt aufgeregt etwas von einem Elbenhaushalt mit drei Kindern, die alle ‚Aráto' heißen...  
  
(6) _Earendils Stern: _‚Gil-Estel' soll die Venus darstellen (den Morgen-/ Abendstern). Ist dies nicht eine herrliche "Erklärung" für ihn?  
  
(7) _Nowe: _Círdans richtiger Name (wie ihr wißt, ist ‚Círdan' einfach das Sindarin-Wort für ‚Schiffsbauer').  
  
(8) _Förde von Drengist: _viele bezeichnen die Formation im Deutschen als einen Fjord. Liegt vermutlich an der Ähnlichkeit zum im Original verwandten "firth". Doch tatsächlich ist ein Fjord im Englischen ein ‚fiord' und ‚firth' ist mit ‚Meeresarm' oder ‚Förde' zu übersetzen. Eine Förde ist eine schmale Meeresbucht, die weit ins Land hineinreicht und ihren Ursprung in Gletschertätigkeiten hat. Schaut euch die Karte von Beleriand an und ihr versteht, warum ich diesen Begriff statt des einfachen ‚Meeresarms' gewählt habe.   
Kleinkrämerei? Nun, ich möchte einfach so dicht wie möglich an Tolkiens Text bleiben. Er hätte Fjord schreiben können (das wäre gemäß seiner Beschreibung der Cirith Ninniath und meinem Geographielexikon meiner Ansicht nach sogar noch passender gewesen), doch er hat es nun mal nicht getan. Dieses Kapitel ist auch so schon gewagt genug (siehe die 2. A/N). ;)  
  
(9) _Der Weg des Heeres aus Aman: _ich habe keine Beschreibung gefunden, auf welchem Weg die Elben und Maiar aus Aman nach Thangorodrim gezogen sind, so beruht dies auf meiner eigenen Vorstellung. Alles was wir haben ist der Hinweis im Silmarillion, Kapitel 24 ‚Von Earendils Fahrt und dem Krieg des Zorns', daß "die Berge unter ihren Schritten bebten". Es erscheint mir logisch, daß sie die kürzeste Route genommen haben und daß diese Berge die Bergzüge um Hithlum waren. In Kapitel 13 des Silmarillion "Von der Rückkehr der Noldor" wird der Paß von Eithel Sirion erwähnt.  
  
**2. A/ N  
  
**Ich sehe viele erhobene Augenbrauen – Elben aus Beleriand nehmen am Krieg des Zorns teil? Nun, ich habe das Silmarillion genauso wie ihr gelesen, und seit dem allerersten mal hat mich ihre Abwesenheit stutzig gemacht. Da findet ein riesiger Krieg statt, über Jahrzehnte hinweg, so daß die Elben von Beleriand gemerkt haben _müssen_, was geschah. Und doch blieben sie zuhause? Maedhros und Maglor, die erst dann in das Lager des Heeres kommen, als alles schon vorbei ist? Das paßt einfach nicht zu dem Eindruck, den ich den ganzen Rest der Geschichte hindurch von den Elben, insbesondere den Noldor, gewonnen hatte. Umso weniger, als die Edain teilgenommen haben - was bedeutet: am Krieg des Zorns sowohl teilnehmen wollten als auch durften.  
Wieder einmal war es Vorondis, die mir eine mögliche Lösung aufgezeigt hat. Nämlich, daß Tolkien schrieb: "Wenig wird in allen Erzählungen davon gesagt, wie das Heer der Valar in den Norden von Mittelerde zog; denn keiner von den Elben war dabei, die in den Hinnenlanden gelebt und gelitten hatten...sie erfuhren von all dem erst viel später von ihren Brüdern in Aman." Was man auch so auslegen könnte, daß die Elben Beleriands nur nichts von dem Marsch nach Norden gewußt haben, aber nichtsdestotrotz an den Kämpfen selbst durchaus teilnahmen.   
Erbsenzählerei, ich weiß. Doch hoffentlich verzeihlich. Ihr dürft mich des AU zichtigen. Doch solltet ihr nicht vergessen: wenn ich Gilly auf Balar gelassen hätte, würde das Kapitel über den Krieg des Zorns ungefähr so aussehen:   
"Ein großer Krieg fand im Norden statt, doch Gil Galad nahm nicht daran teil. Ende des Kapitels."  
Ich weiß, was ich bevorzuge! ;)  
gibt Vorondis den Krieg-des-Zorns-Ork-Keks


	21. Der Krieg des Zorns II Begegnungen

**Narn Gil Galad  
  
**von Earonn  
  
**Kapitel XXI – Der Krieg des Zorns II – Begegnungen  
  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**Danksagung:** wieder einmal den Herrinnen der Beta-Balrogs, Fymhrisfawr und Ute. Versucht euch vorzustellen, wie es war, als wir beim Grillen zusammensaßen und die beiden dieses Kapitel gemeinsam durchgingen, so eine Art Extreme-Beta-Reading! :)  
  
**Widmung:** für Bladorthin, mit allen lieben Wünschen zum Geburtstag!  
umamt dich feste und überreicht einen Geburtstags-Ork-Keks mit der Zuckerguß-Aufschrift „Fëanor ist doof!"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**A/N: **  
  
Ich entschuldige mich für die etwas verwirrende Verwendung des Titels ‚Hoher König'. Eigentlich sollte aber jeweils aus dem Zusammenhang klar werden, ob ich nun von Finarfin, dem Hohen König aller Noldor, oder von Gil Galad, dem Hohen König der Noldor Mittelerdes spreche.  
  
**OFinduilas:** Du siehst mich immer noch tief errötet. Schlußendlich ist es ja genau das, was man als Autorin seinen Lesern vermitteln möchte. Vielen Dank auch für die Werbung. ;)

Bestimmt werden dir die anderen Autorinnen auch viel Freude machen.  
  
**Biriniu:** das war das erste mal, daß sich jemand dafür entschuldigte, mir so eine liebe Review geschrieben zu haben... :)  
  
**Jojo: **Oh, Du eifrigste aller Reviewerinnen! Und immer hochgeschätzt. Ich muß doch mal die Scharte auswetzen und mich deinem neuesten Werk widmen...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**XXI – Der Krieg des Zorns II – Begegnungen  
**  
  
Der Herbst war früh gekommen in jenem Jahr, in dem der Krieg des Zorns begann. Das Land war in Nebel gehüllt und Frost lag auf den Wiesen, eine Welt aus weiß und hellgrau.  
Die dumpfen Geräusche der Reiter waren zu hören, lange ehe man sie sehen konnte, und nur langsam wurden ihre Umrisse sichtbar. Es war nicht einmal zu erkennen, ob es sich um Elben oder Menschen handelte, denn alle trugen dicke Kleidung gegen die kalte, trockene Luft. Der Atem der Pferde hing weiß um ihre Nüstern.  
  
Doch obwohl das Land ringsum praktisch unsichtbar war, wußte der Anführer des kleinen Trupps genau, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden mußten. Er kannte den Fluß, der neben ihrem Pfad leise sang, die Felsen und die dunklen Wälder seit langer Zeit. Neu für Gil Galad, obwohl nicht überraschend, war der Schmerz, den er in seinem Herzen empfand, während er durch diese Lande ritt.  
Denn sie folgten dem Fluß Narog durch den Taur-en-Faroth. Und alles hier barg Erinnerungen, einige freundlich, die meisten kummervoll. Er wäre niemals hierher zurückgekommen, wäre es nicht ein ausgezeichneter Platz für ein Treffen gewesen. In der Weite Beleriands war Nargothrond ein herausstechender Ort – wenn man wußte, wo man zu suchen hatte.  
  
Er fand seine Tante an den zerschmetterten Toren wartend. Sie schenkte ihm und seinen Begleitern keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern blickte nachdenklich in die dunklen Tiefen seines früheren Zuhauses.   
Noch am diesseitigen Ufer des Flusses zügelte Gil Galad sein Pferd. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, jene verfluchte Brücke zu überqueren.  
  
Auf halbem Wege zwischen Toren und Fluß beobachtete Celeborn die Ankunft seines Neffen. Auch er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Mehr als fünfzig Jahre waren seit dem Fall von Nargothrond vergangen, doch noch immer kündete der Ort von dem Kampf und dem Untergang der Festung Finrod Felagunds. Schwerter und Speere und Pfeilspitzen lagen ringsum; und während elbische hroar schnell vergingen, nachdem die fëa sie verlassen hatten, so war dies bei den Orks nicht der Fall. Ihre Knochen lagen überall verstreut, einige Brustkörbe zerquetscht, brutal genug um zu verraten, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Und da waren noch die Abdrücke von Drachenklauen im felsigen Boden.  
Celegorm war sehr darauf bedacht, diesen unreinen Ort zu verlassen.  
  
Während er sich Orodreths Sohn näherte, wurde dem Elbenherrn plötzlich die Befangenheit bewußt, die er in der Gegenwart des anderen empfand. Zu vieles hatte sich geändert. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung war der jüngere Elb lediglich der Sohn des Königs von Nargothrond gewesen, und er selbst einer der engsten Berater Thingol Graumantels. Jetzt war er praktisch ein Niemand. Die Elben Eriadors mochten ihn ihren Herrn nennen, doch in Wahrheit folgten sie ihm und Galadriel, weil sie beide einen gewissen Ruf als ehemalige Bewohner Doriaths besaßen. Einen Ruf, den sie benutzt hatten, um die verstreuten Stämme und Familien der Nandor, Sindar und wenigen übriggebliebenen Noldor östlich der Ered Lindon zu vereinen. Jedoch besaßen sie kein eigenes Reich. Sie waren Flüchtlinge und Exilanten, weiter nichts.  
Gil Galad hingegen wurde nun der Hohe König der Noldor Mittelerdes genannt. Und er trug diese Würde wie alle Könige der Noldor zuvor – mit zurückhaltendem Stolz und einem ausgeprägten Verantwortungsgefühl. Wahre Anführer waren sie, die Abkömmlinge Finwes, den Celeborn vor langer Zeit als Kind selbst gesehen hatte.  
  
Als er dicht genug herangekommen war, grüßte er den Hohen König respektvoll, wie es ihm zustand. Gil Galad nahm die Ehrbezeugung des älteren Elben mit einem leichten Nicken zur Kenntnis.  
‚Er ist gereift', dachte Celeborn. ‚Der Schmerz, den er erleiden mußte, und die Pflichten als Hoher König haben ihn an Verstand und Fea gestärkt. Seltsam, niemals habe ich in ihm einen Herrscher gesehen, nicht nach der Nachricht vom Tode seines Vaters und nicht einmal, als wir vom Fall Gondolins hörten. Doch es paßt zu ihm. Vielleicht ist er der König, den die Noldor in diesen Zeiten brauchen.'  
  
Gil Galad lenkte sein Pferd neben jenes von Celeborn und verwandtschaftliche Freundlichkeit ersetzte die formelle Höflichkeit des Königs.  
„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Onkel."  
Er stellte Celeborn seine Begleiter vor. Der Elb aus Doriath kannte natürlich Círdan, und an Gildor Inglorion erinnerte er sich von seinen Besuchen in Nargothrond. Der ernsthafte, dunkle Erestor, offensichtlich aus der Sippe der Nandor, und der Hauptmann von Gil Galads Wache, Argon, ein junger, wachsamer Sinda, waren ihm hingegen unbekannt. Während er den Rest der Gruppe musterte, entging ihm durchaus nicht, daß sein Neffe darauf verzichtet hatte, Celebrimbor mitzubringen. Vermutlich war es auch gut so.   
  
Galadriel beobachtete die Begrüßung zwischen ihrem Gatten und ihrem Neffen mit nachsichtiger Erheiterung. Seit seinem ersten Besuch in Doriath waren Gil Galad und Celeborn stets gut miteinander ausgekommen. Kaum verwunderlich, da die beiden sich in ihrem ruhigen Charakter so sehr ähnelten.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Banner, das einer der Reiter trug. Zwölf silberne Sterne auf blauem Grund, seit Gondolins Fall das Zeichen des Hohen Königs.   
War es nicht seltsam? All die Jahre in Valinor hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, ein eigenes Reich zu regieren. Es war für sie einer der wichtigsten Gründe gewesen, die Geheiligten Lande zu verlassen. Heute erlitt sie in doppelter Hinsicht ein Exil, und dieser Elb, der niemals das Licht der Zwei Bäume gesehen hatte, beinahe noch ein Kind in ihren Augen, war Hoher König der Noldor in Beleriand. Genau wie ihrem Vater Finarfin, der als einziger von Finwes Söhnen niemals nach der Hohen Königswürde gestrebt hatte, war auch Gil Galad der Titel beinahe gegen seinen Willen verliehen worden.  
Sie kam über die Brücke und gesellte sich den anderen Elben hinzu.  
„Ich grüße Euch, mein Hoher König Gil Galad."Sie mochte bei weitem die Ältere von ihnen sein, doch er war ihr König, ebenso wie auch das Oberhaupt ihres Hauses hier in Mittelerde –selbst wenn es nur aus ihnen beiden bestand.  
„Und ich dich, Galadriel, Herrin von Eriador. Tante", fügte er weniger förmlich hinzu, ehe er eine ihrer Hände faßte.  
Neugierig, wie Königswürde und Schicksal den Sohn ihres Neffen Orodreth verändert haben mochten, blickte sie tief in seine Augen, machte Gebrauch von dem Wissen, das Melian ihr vor so langer Zeit vermittelt hatte – und schrak beinahe vor dem Haß zurück, den sie in seinem Fea wahrnahm. So viel, so tief, so leidenschaftlich! Im Zaum gehalten, ja, aber beängstigend machtvoll.  
Galadriel unterdrückte den aufsteigenden Schauder mit einem halbherzigen Lachen.  
„Der Titel ist ziemlich übertrieben, Gil Galad. Einige der Elben jenseits der Berge haben beschlossen, unseren Ratschlägen zu folgen. Das dürfte mich kaum zu ihrer Herrin machen."

Ein Achselzucken. „Es ist nicht das Blut, sondern das Handeln, das den Herrn ausmacht. Die Sindar Eriadors haben dich sicher nicht aufgrund unserer entfernten Verwandtschaft zu König Thingol angenommen."   
Er blickte über ihr Schulter zu Nargothronds zerstörten Toren. Von hier aus waren sie nur schwache, grausame Schatten im Nebel. Dann lenkte er sein Pferd etwas zu energisch zurück auf den Weg.  
„Laßt uns aufbrechen. Es ist noch immer eine weite Reise und...es tut weh, es zu sehen."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sie folgten dem Narog flußaufwärts und überquerten dann die Talath Dirnen nach Osten. Entlang des Malduin und weiter nordöstlich, führte ihr Ritt schließlich durch das weite Tal zwischen den Ered Wethrin und den westlichen Crissaegrim, den großen Sirion zu ihrer Linken. Keiner von ihnen konnte seine Tränen unterdrücken, als sie an Tol Sirion vorbeiritten – so schnell, wie ihre Pferde nur galoppieren konnten.  
  
Der Staub der Anfauglith bedeckte Reiter und Tiere gleichermaßen, als Galadriel ihre Stute auf dem Kamm eines niedrigen Hügels zügelte. Obwohl sie wußte, was sie erwartete, raubte der Anblick ihr dennoch den Atem.  
Gil Galad schnappte an ihrer Seite nach Luft, als er das gigantische Feldlager sah, das sich unter ihnen ausdehnte. Es erschien unmöglich, daß Morgoth dem Heer aus Aman widerstehen können solle.  
„Wenn wir eine solche Streitmacht bei der Dagor Bragollach oder der Nirnaeth gehabt hätten...", flüsterte er.  
  
Sie machten keinen Versuch, ihre Anwesenheit zu verbergen, und bald schon kamen einige Reiter auf sie zu, ihre Speere senkend, als sie ihre eigene Sippe erkannten. Ihre schönen Gesichter mit leuchtenden blauen Augen waren eingerahmt von goldenem Haar, und sie waren wohlbewaffnet. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sah Gil Galad Angehörige des Volkes der Vanyar. (1)  
„Wer seid ihr?", fragte der Anführer des Trupps auf Quenya und wiederholte die Frage gleich darauf in beinahe fehlerlosem Sindarin. Sein Tonfall war weniger höflich als vielmehr erfüllt von Neugierde. Auch er war noch niemals ihren entfernten Verwandten aus den Äußeren Landen begegnet.  
Gil Galad ritt zur Spitze ihrer Gruppe. Er richtete sich auf, und plötzlich war er kein wegmüder Reisender mehr, sondern der stolze Führer seines Volkes.  
„Ich bin Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, der Sohn von Artaher aus dem Hause des Hohen Königs Arafinwë. Dies ist seine Tochter Artanis. Wir sind gekommen, um mit unserem Ahnherren zu sprechen."  
Der Vanya konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Nachdem er Gil Galad und Galadriel lange betrachtet hatte, verneigte er sich höflich.  
„Seid willkommen, Herr. Bitte folgt mir."  
  
Er führte sie in das Lager. Mit dem Wissen eines Lebens voller Kampf und Krieg beurteilte Gil Galad die Anzahl und Verteilung der Wachen. Sie hätten günstiger aufgestellt werden können, entschied er. Diese Elben besaßen offenbar Kenntnisse in der Kriegsführung, jedoch ermangelte es ihnen an Erfahrung.  
Viele neugierige Blicke folgten ihnen, zu sehr unterschieden sie sich von allen anderen hier.  
  
Da Gil Galad wünschte, seinen Großvater allein zu treffen, ließen er und Galadriel die anderen bei einigen fürsorglichen Noldor zurück.  
„Und sei es nur, um ihm die Peinlichkeit und mir die Verlegenheit einer weiteren Verwechslung zu ersparen", sagte er augenzwinkernd zu Círdan, während er seinen dicken Mantel ablegte. (2)  
  
Vor einem schlichten Zelt hielten sie inne. Nur das stolze, blauen und silbernen Banner des Hohen Königs der Noldor und die Blüte des Hauses von Finarfin kündeten von seinem edlen Bewohner. (3) Ihre Ankunft war offensichtlich bereits angekündigt worden, denn drei Elben erwarteten sie vor dem Eingang des Zeltes. Jeder von ihnen strahlte große Würde und Autorität aus, und die Macht ihrer Fear war deutlich zu spüren.  
Gil Galad hatte nur Augen für den in der Mitte Stehenden. Ja, genau wie auf den Zeichnungen. So oft hatte Orodreth seinen Kindern die Bilder ihres Vorfahren gezeigt und darüber gescherzt, wieviel mehr er diesem glich, als seinem eigenen Vater Angrod. Die Ähnlichkeit war groß genug, um stechenden Schmerz zu bereiten.  
‚Wie sehr ich wünschte, ich könnte dich wiedersehen, Ada, wieder deine Stimme hören...'  
  
Galadriel hingegen lachte, und ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was einer Herrin der Noldor angemessen sein mochte, eilte sie zu ihrem Vater um ihn zu umarmen. Nach all der Zeit, während derer sie hatte annehmen müssen, ihn niemals wieder nahe zu sein, war jede Begegnung ein Grund für überwältigende Freude.  
Finarfins Arm fassend, wandte sie sich zu ihrem Neffen um.   
„Vater, dies ist Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, der Hohe König der Noldor von Beleriand, Artahers Sohn."  
Finarfin betrachtete den schlichten, dunkelhaarigen Elben vor ihm eindringlich, und zum ersten male sah er in die Augen eines Noldor, der niemals das Licht von Valinor erblickt hatte.  
  
Gil Galad erwiderte die Musterung. Er hatte so vieles über seinen Urgroßvater gehört, der einst den Mut aufgebracht hatte, seinem Herzen zu folgen, einen Fehler einzugestehen und sich dem Urteil der Valar zu stellen.  
Finarfin war größer als sein Enkel, sein Haar von schimmerndem Gold, in einer Schattierung, die Gil Galad bisher nur bei seinem Vater Orodreth gesehen hatte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem schönen Gesicht war sanft, friedvoll, mehr der eines Dichters denn eines Königs, und seine schlanken Hände schienen für die Feder geschaffen zu sein und nicht für das große Schwert, das an seiner Seite hing.  
Lange standen sie so, einander betrachtend, und keiner sprach ein einziges Wort. Finarfin suchte in Gil Galads Antlitz nach Spuren seines Sohnes und seines Enkels und der jüngere Elb verhielt in Schweigen aus Respekt vor seinem König und Ahnherrn.  
  
Schließlich trat Finarfin zu Gil Galad, und er nahm das Gesicht seines Urenkels in beide Hände, um leicht dessen Stirn zu küssen.  
„Sei willkommen, Artanáro. Es ist eine große Überraschung, dich hier zu finden", und bei diesen Worten huschte sein Blick über Gil Galads Schulter zu Galadriel, und es war sowohl Dankbarkeit wie auch Vorwurf darin, „doch freue ich mich sehr darüber. Bitte komm herein, dort ist noch jemand, der glücklich sein wird, dich kennenzulernen."  
Im Inneren des Zeltes erwartete sie eine wunderschöne Elbenherrin. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln umarmte sie Gil Galad innig. Plötzlich war alle Sorge verflogen, die er um die Begrüßung gehabt haben mochte, die seine unbekannten Verwandten ihm zukommen lassen würden, hinweggeschmolzen unter der Wärme dieser Umarmung.  
Auch sie war ihm bekannt.  
„Großmutter Earwen", flüsterte er in das seidige Haar, das sein Gesicht streichelte.  
Die Hohe Königin machte einen Schritt zurück und strich zärtlich über sein Gesicht und das dunkle Haar, ihn berührend als ob sie sich selbst seiner Anwesenheit versichern müsse.  
„Du siehst deinem Vater nicht ähnlich."  
Er lachte und hob nur ganz leicht die Schultern, um nicht den liebevollen Kontakt zu verlieren.  
„Ich bin eher nach Mutter geraten. Finduilas war die Schönheit der Familie."  
„Ich hätte auch sie beide gerne kennengelernt."  
Er blickte zu Boden. „Höchstwahrscheinlich wirst du sie eines Tages kennenlernen, Großmutter. Im Gegensatz zu mir."  
Die Berührung glitt zu seinen Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Still, mein Sohn. Du kannst nicht wissen, was die Zukunft bereithält."  
Schließlich senkte Earwen ihren Arm und ließ ihn los, während sie sich setzten.  
  
„Wir haben das Zeichen gesehen", begann Gil Galad. „Gil-Estel, den Stern der Hohen Hoffnung nennen wir ihn. So hat Earendil Valinor erreicht?"  
„Das hat er", antwortete Finarfin. „Er sprach zu den Valar und rührte ihre Herzen."  
„Ich bin froh, zu hören, daß es ihm gut geht. Einst waren wir Freunde, als er noch in Arvernien lebte. Leider habe ich schlechte Neuigkeiten für ihn zu überbringen. Sein Heim wurde vernichtet", er zögerte kurz, nicht sicher ob er enthüllen solle, wer die Angreifer gewesen waren, „und seine Frau Elwing...wir haben allen Grund anzunehmen, daß sie tot ist."Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm die Kehle eng.  
„Sie wissen es, Gil Galad", warf Galadriel ein. „Es besteht kein Grund, die Sippenmörder zu schützen."  
Earwen lächelte beruhigend. „Sie ist nicht tot, mein Sohn. Durch die Gnade der Valar wurde Elwing gerettet und erreichte gemeinsam mit ihrem Gatten Valinor. Sie erzählte uns von dir und den anderen, und sie lehrte uns auch eure Sprache...ist alles in Ordnung?", fügte die Königin hinzu, von der Reaktion ihres Enkels verunsichert.   
‚Elwing lebt!', hallte es immer wieder in Gil Galads Bewußtsein. ‚Sie lebt, es geht ihr gut und sie ist in Valinor, sicher, nichts und niemand kann ihr jetzt noch schaden. Von allen die ich liebe ist sie die einzige, die außerhalb der Reichweite von Morgoths Bosheit ist und doch lebt...'  
„Elwing bedeutete ihm viel", erklärte Galadriel.  
„Oh...ich verstehe", erwiderte Finarfin und hob vielsagend eine Braue.  
„Es ist nicht diese Art...", brachte Gil Galad nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten mit stockender Stimme hervor. „Sie war mir eine Schwester, eine zweite kleine Schwester nachdem...nachdem Finduilas gestorben war. Sagt mir, werdet Ihr sie nach Eurer Rückkehr sehen?"  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Möchtest du ihr etwas ausrichten lassen?"  
„Ja. Bitte laßt sie wissen, daß es ihren Söhnen gut geht. Sie leben nicht weit von hier, in Thargelion. Maglor hat sich ihrer angenommen, er betrachtet sie als jüngere Brüder."  
‚Nun, das ist es, was ich eine Überraschung nennen würde', dachte Galadriel und Earwen keuchte hörbar auf. Bis jetzt hatten sie geglaubt, die Jungen seien tot, ermordet wie ihre Onkel zuvor beim Fall von Doriath.  
Finarfin konnte sein Erstaunen ebenfalls nicht verbergen. „Bei Maglor? Aber Elwing berichtete uns, gerade er und Maedhros hätten Arvernien zerstört."  
„Das taten sie auch. Und sie nahmen die Zwillinge als Geiseln, sie wußten zu genüge, was andernfalls geschehen wäre."  
Bestürzt nahm der Hohe König einen plötzlich aufwallenden Zorn in der Stimme seines Enkels wahr, den er angesichts dessen äußerer Ruhe nicht erwartet hätte. Der Eindruck war so schnell verflogen wie er entstanden war, und Gil Galad fuhr ruhig fort. „Inzwischen haben Elrond und Elros Maglor ebenfalls als älteren Bruder angenommen und scheinen glücklich mit ihm zu sein."  
„Du hast sie also gesehen?"  
„Ja, vor einigen Jahren."  
Finarfin nahm gedankenverloren Earwens rechte Hand und streichelte sie zärtlich. „Wie seltsam das Geschick in unserer Familie waltet, da die Kinder die Mörder ihres Volkes zu lieben beginnen."  
Gil Galad empfand das Bedürfnis, seine Neffen zu verteidigen. „Sie waren zu jung um zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Vielleicht können sie noch immer nicht das ganze Ausmaß von Maglors Tat ermessen. Verurteilt sie nicht dafür, die Liebe erwidert zu haben, die ihnen geschenkt wurde."  
„Oh, das tue ich nicht. Ich wundere mich nur."  
Der jüngere Elb verlagerte sein Gewicht, wie um mit seiner Haltung auch das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Großvater, Ihr habt mir von Elwing erzählt. Gibt es auch irgendwelche Nachrichten von meiner Cousine Idril Celebrindal und ihrem Gatten Tuor? Sie verließen uns, um in den Gesegneten Landen zu leben."  
Diesmal antwortete Earwen. „Wir hörten von ihrer Ankunft, ungefähr ein Jahr, nachdem Earendil Aman erreichte (4) Sie leben weit abgeschieden von allen anderen in einer kleinen Bucht im Süden. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie selbst die Einsamkeit wünschten oder ihnen diese auferlegt wurde, doch unglücklich erscheinen sie nicht."Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schräg. „Vater hat mir berichtet, Tuor werde aufgrund seiner Liebe zu unserem Volk als einer der Noldor angesehen, so wie die Tochter Thingols wünschte, das Los der Zweitgeborenen zu ertragen. Es ist seltsam, wie das Schicksal sich wiederholt."(5)  
Mit deutlicher Erleichterung rief Gil Galad aus, „Großmutter Earwen, Großvater Arafinwe, allein für diese guten Nachrichten seid dreimal willkommen in den Hinnenlanden! Obwohl das Heer, das Ihr mit Euch bringt", er nickte zum Eingang des Zeltes hin, „auch kein schlechter Grund ist. Wie viele Krieger zählt diese Armee?"  
„Fünfundsiebzigtausend", antwortete der Hohe König zurückhaltend.  
Gil Galad lachte auf. „Ich fürchte, so viele werde ich nicht aufbieten können."  
„Du wirst nicht einen einzigen aufbieten"erwiderte Finarfin mit plötzlichem Ernst.  
Schlagartig verschwand alle Erheiterung aus Gil Galads Augen. „Wie meint Ihr das?"  
„Ich meine damit, daß die Elben Beleriands nicht an diesem Feldzug teilnehmen werden. Dies ist nicht euer Krieg."  
„Nicht unser Krieg? Was soll das heißen? Seit dem Erwachen an Cuiviénen hat Morgoth uns verfolgt, und ganz besonders jene, die in Mittelerde zurückblieben. Wessen Krieg soll es sein, wenn nicht der ihre? Und die Noldor haben ihre eigenen Gründe, gegen ihn zu kämpfen!"  
Finarfin richtete sich auf. „Es ist zuerst und vor allem der Krieg der Valar."  
„Ich bestreite nicht, daß es ihr Krieg ist. Ich bestreite, daß es nicht der unsere sei. Ist Euch klar, wie lange wir auf die Gelegenheit warten, Rache zu nehmen für all die Toten, all das Leid, das wir erleiden mußten? Für die Dagor Bragollach, die Nirnaeth Arnoediad, für Gondolin, Doriath und Nargothrond? Mehr als drei Viertel aller diesseits der Ered Luin lebenden Eldar sind seinen Orks und Drachen zum Opfer gefallen! Es _ist_ unser Krieg, versucht nicht, das zu bestreiten!"  
Er machte keine Anstalten, seinen Zorn zu verbergen. So einfach beiseite geschoben zu werden, nach all den Jahren der Gefahr, des Leids und der Schmerzen, als wären sie nur Kinder, die jetzt den Erwachsenen Platz machen sollten...  
„Dennoch werdet ihr hier nicht gebraucht."  
„Nein? So sagt mir, mein Hoher König Arafinwe, wieviel Erfahrung könnt Ihr im Gefecht gegen Morgoths Geschöpfe vorweisen? Wie vielen Orks habt Ihr bisher gegenübergestanden? Was wißt Ihr von ihnen, ihren Sitten, ihren Ängsten, den besten Taktiken? Ich mag jung sein in Euren Augen, doch ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit dem Kampf gegen sie zugebracht. Und das ist etwas, was keiner Eurer Krieger von sich behaupten kann! Euer Heer mag zahlreich sein, doch ohne Erfahrung werdet Ihr mehr von ihnen verlieren als notwendig. Ist das Euer Wunsch?"  
„Mein Wunsch, Sohn meines Enkels, ist es, dich und die deinen in eure Heimat zurückkehren zu sehen. Ich stimme dem zu was du sagst. Dennoch wirst du sicherlich Eonwe eine weit größere Erfahrung zusprechen, als irgendeiner der Quendi für sich gelten machen könnte? Bitte, Artanáro, geh zurück nach Balar. Warte dort, bis dieser Feldzug vorbei ist."  
Konnte er es denn nicht verstehen? Warum begriff dieser so junge und doch bereits so geschundene Elb denn nicht, daß er nur um seine Sicherheit und sein Wohlergehen besorgt war?

In diesem Augenblick war der Hohe König Finarfin weder an der Rolle seines Abkommen im Laufe Ardas, noch dem zukünftigen Schicksal interessiert. Alles was ihm etwas bedeutete war sein Urenkel, den er nicht ebenso verlieren wollte wie er all seine Söhne verloren hatte.  
„Stelle dich nicht gegen den Willen der Aratar. Die Noldor taten dies schon einmal, und es brachte ihnen nur Unglück."  
„Und es brachte mich in diese Welt, was ich noch immer sehr zu schätzen weiß."  
„Ich verstehe deinen Ärger, Artanáro, dennoch-"  
„Verstehen? Was glaubt Ihr zu verstehen, Herr? Ihr habt sie nicht sterben sehen, Euer Volk, Eure Freunde, Eure Familie. Ihr könnt nicht ermessen, was es heißt, ein erfrorenes Kind im Arm zu halten. Und sicherlich kann es auch keiner der Vanyar dort draußen."  
Finarfin atmete tief ein. Seine Antwort war lediglich ein schwaches Wispern. „Ich _kann_ es verstehen, Sohn. Ich habe Alqualonde erlebt."  
Galadriel legte eine Hand auf Gil Galads Unterarm. „Finellach, laß es gut sein, wenigstens für den Augenblick."  
Gleichermaßen berührte Earwen beruhigend die Schulter ihres Gatten. Stolz war in ihren Augen. Wahrlich, ihre Tochter Artanis hatte sich sehr gewandelt von dem kleinen Mädchen, das auf ihrem Schoß gesessen und um Geschichten gebettelt hatte. Und wer hätte gedacht, daß der so ruhige und zurückhaltende Artaher einen so energischen Sohn hervorbringen würde? Sie schätzte seine Entschlossenheit sehr. Manchmal war selbst Arafinwë der Weise zu blind zu sehen.  
„Du hast Recht, Tochter", sagte sie. „Warum bleibt ihr nicht erst einmal hier, eßt etwas und ruht? Wir können später weiter darüber sprechen."  
Doch Gil Galad erhob sich mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln.  
„Ich danke Euch für Eure Freundlichkeit, Großmutter. Doch ich habe Freunde und ein Volk dort draußen, die ich nicht allein lassen will."  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Artanáro?", rief Finarfin.  
Auf halben Wege zum Eingang hielt der jüngere Elb inne.  
„Ja, mein Hoher König?"  
Oh, wie schmerzlich höflich seine Stimme klang! Es brach Finarfin das Herz. Und dennoch mußte er versuchen, seinen Großenkel zu schützen. Um der von Eonwe verkündeten Zukunft willen, doch mehr noch aus Liebe zu ihm.  
„Handle nicht unbedacht."  
Anstatt einer Antwort schenkte Gil Galad seinem Verwandten nur ein weiteres, abfälliges Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging.  
  
Mit raschen Schritten zu seinen Leuten zurückzugehen half ihm ein wenig, seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung zu überwinden. Er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, auf seine Rache an Morgoth zu verzichten. Die Teleri und Noldor Beleriands würden nicht abseits bleiben. Sie würden kämpfen, mit oder ohne die Erlaubnis von Arafinwë Finarfin.  
  
Erestor kam ihm entgegen. Angesichts des Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht seines Königs war er klug genug, keine Fragen zu stellen.  
„Wir kehren nach Balar zurück. Sofort."  
Der Schock ließ Erestor sogleich sämtliche Klugheit vergessen. „Zurückkehren? Und....und dieser Krieg?"  
Gil Galad lachte bitter auf. „Mein edler Urgroßvater hat mir mehr als deutlich klargemacht, daß unsere Anwesenheit in diesem Krieg weder notwendig noch erwünscht ist. Seiner Ansicht nach sind die Elben Amans sehr gut in der Lage, ohne unsere Hilfe mit Morgoths Orks fertig zu werden. Elbereth, er weiß noch nicht einmal, wovon er spricht! Und er begreift nicht, daß wir ein Recht haben, hier zu sein!"  
„Und was werden wir nun tun?", fragte einer der anderen.  
Gil Galad senkte die Stimme. „Wir werden nach Balar zurückkehren, wie man es uns aufgetragen hat."Er hielt kurz inne. „Und sobald wir genügend Krieger einberufen haben, werden wir zurückkommen und mitkämpfen, mag es dem Hohen König nun gefallen oder nicht."  
Tief im Innern tat es ihm allerdings bereits leid, so unfreundlich zu seinem Urgroßvater gesprochen zu haben.  
  
Und so geschah es. Gil Galad reiste zurück nach Balar und sandte Boten an alle Siedlungen, die ihm Gehorsam zollten. Viele von ihnen antworteten, von dem Binnenland an der Bucht von Balar bis hin zu den Sindar, die verstreut im ehemaligen Reich von Nargothrond lebten. Die Edain, die um Balar herum lebten, folgten ihm ebenfalls und er bat sie, ihre Verwandten im Norden zu unterrichten. Als sie zurückkehrten, erfuhr er zu seinem großen Ärger, daß sie bereits von Eonwe selbst zum Kampf aufgerufen worden waren und ihre Truppen versammelten. Ihre Bitte, sein Heer mit dem ihren zu vereinigen, trug wenig dazu bei, den Zorn des jungen Königs zu besänftigen. Wieso war es den Zweitgeborenen erlaubt, ihre Heimat und jene, die sie liebten, zu verteidigen, während seinem Volk aufgetragen wurde, bloß abzuwarten?  
  
Ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Norden zog der Hohe König der Noldor-im-Exil schließlich in den Krieg, mit so vielen Kämpfern, wie er nur aufbringen konnte, ohne Balar vollkommen schutzlos zurückzulassen. Und doch war das, was ihm schließlich über die Ebene von Anfauglith folgte, weniger eine Armee als vielmehr nur eine kleine Streitmacht.  
  
Grimmige Vorfreude erfüllte die Elben Beleriands, denn nun konnten sie endlich Vergeltung üben für all den Kummer, den Morgoth über sie gebracht hatte, und sie sangen, als sie in die Schlacht zogen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Zur selben Zeit bereiteten auch Maedhros und Maglor sich auf den Krieg vor. Niemand hatte sie von dem Bann auf den Elben von Beleriand unterrichtet, und hätten sie davon gewußt, hätten sie es nicht beachtet. Niemand besaß mehr Grund, am Schwarzen Feind Rache zu nehmen als die Söhne Feanors!  
  
Dennoch mußte Maedhros zugeben, daß seine Streitkräfte wenig beeindruckend waren. Er ließ gerade genügend Krieger zurück um seine zweite, kleinere Festung zu verteidigen – genaugenommen ein bloßes Versteck für jene, die an den Kämpfen nicht teilnehmen konnten - dennoch war sein ‚Heer' ein bloßer Trupp. Bitter reuten ihn nun die schweren Verluste Arverniens.  
Und unter jenen, die zu den Waffen gerufen wurden, befanden sich auch Ael und ihre Gefolgsleute.  
  
Als das weit größte Hindernis erwiesen sich Elrond und Elros. Maedhros konnte die Gefühle der Jungen verstehen. Sie hatten ihre Eltern verloren, ihr erstes Zuhause, ihre Familie – oder jene, die sie dafür hielten – und jetzt zog Maglor in den Krieg. Ein Krieg gegen niemand geringeren als Morgoth selbst. Wer konnte ihnen Vorwürfe dafür machen, sich an seinen jüngeren Bruder zu klammern und ihn anzuflehen, bei ihnen zu bleiben?  
‚Verflucht sei Morgoth, verflucht sei all das Kämpfen, verflucht sei der Schwur!'  
Schockiert angesichts dieses Gedankens, der ihm vollkommen unerwartet gekommen war, hielt Maedhros inne. War dies es, was der ganze Schmerz ihm angetan hatte? Hatte dieser ihn dazu gebracht, die Wünsche seines Vaters und die eine Pflicht, die er seinen Söhnen auferlegt hatte, zu verraten?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die unerwünschten Gefühle zu verscheuchen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**Fußnoten:  
  
**(1) _Vanyar-Wachen mit Speeren bewaffnet_: So wie die Noldor am liebsten Schwerter benutzten und die Sindar Äxte, war der Speer die bevorzugte Waffe der Vanyar.  
  
(2) _eine weitere Verwechslung_: in Kapitel X „Die lange Reise"hat Círdan (verständlicherweise) Gildor Inglorion für Gil Galad gehalten, da er erwartete, Orodreths Sohn gliche dem Rest seiner Verwandtschaft.  
  
(3) _das blaue und silberne Banner des Hohen Königs_: Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, ob Blau und Silber nur von Fingolfins Haus verwendet wurde. Doch da Gil Galad sie für sein Banner benutzte, nehme ich an, daß sie allgemein als die Farben des Hohen Königs angesehen wurden.  
  
(4) _die Ankunft von Idril und Tuor in Aman nach Earendil_: bei seiner Ankunft erkundigte Earendil sich nach seinen Eltern, doch konnte ihm niemand von ihnen berichten. Sie müssen also nach ihm in den Geheiligten Landen angekommen sein.  
  
(5) _das Schicksal von Idril und Tuor_: Tolkien hat uns nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung dessen hinterlassen, was nach der Abreise beider aus Arvernien geschah. [„In späteren Zeiten wurde gesungen, Tuor allein unter den sterblichen Menschen sei zum älteren Geschlecht gezählt und mit

den Noldor vereinigt worden, die er liebte; und sein Schicksal ist vom Schicksal der Menschen geschieden."]  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**2. A/ N  
  
**Ja, Gil Galad kann auch mal wütend werden, selbst gegenüber dem Hohen König aller Noldor. Ich fand es selbst sehr interessant, die Interaktionen der Charaktere bei ihrer Entwicklung zu beobachten. Es gibt Momente, in denen ich wahlweise Finarfin oder Gil Galad etwas Vernunft einbleuen möchte. Beide sind viel zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Sichtweise verfangen.  
  
Ich habe es bereits in einem der früheren Kapitel erläutert: ja, Gil Galad ist Finarfins Urenkel und Galadriels Großneffe etc. Trotzdem werdet ihr feststellen, daß er manchmal nur „Enkel"oder sogar „Sohn"genannt wird. Natürlich geschah dies nicht aus Gedankenlosigkeit. Ich gehe davon aus, daß die Elben sich die Mühe sparen würden, jedesmal die genaue Verwandtschaftsbezeichnung aufzusagen. Man stelle sich mal vor, was ein Ur-ur-ur-urgroßvater sagen müßte!


	22. Der Krieg des Zorns III Schlachten

**Narn Gil Galad  
  
**von Earonn  
  
**Kapitel XXI – Der Krieg des Zorns III – Schlachten  
  
**-----------------------------------  
  
**Danksagung:** meinem Spatz Erik dafür, daß er die Waschmaschine, den Laptop und das W-LAN wieder zum Laufen gebracht hat. Und natürlich meinen treuen Beta-Balrogs Ute und Eldrond. Extra-Grüße an Eldronds Frauchen Fymhrisfawr!  
  
**Widmung:** meinen so überaus geduldigen Lesern. Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Ehren-Ents!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**A/N: **  
  
Ihr solltet froh sein, nicht dabeigewesen zu sein, als mein Laptop zum dritten mal in weniger als zwei Wochen den Geist aufgab! Meine Muse hielt sich die ganze Zeit über versteckt, sie traut sich nicht einmal, mir zu sagen, wo. Nun, der Laptop lüppt wieder, Myrthe ist zurückgekommen, also „laßt uns Orks jagen", wie ein gewisser chronisch ungewaschener Edain-König zu sagen pflegte...  
  
**O-Finduilas**: Na gut, wie Du willst: genießt artig das Lob Und keine Sorge, es liegen ungefähr noch 10 Kapitel vor uns. Vermutlich sterben wir alle an Altersschwäche, ehe die Narn vollendet ist. ;)  
Freu' dich schon mal: Celebrimbor bekommt diesmal eine eigene Szene. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir.  
  
**Macarfeanor: **Du weißt doch, das wir Autoren uns nur von so was ernähren! ;) leckt sich genüßlich den Honig ab  
Feanors Söhne bieten wahnsinnig interessante aber nicht leicht darzustellende Charaktere. Sie sind keine Monster, tun aber monströse Dinge. Ich mag sie sehr. (Oha, was sagt das jetzt über meinen Charakter aus? gg)   
Und ich will jetzt ja nicht unbedingt vorgreifen, doch weine bitte nicht bei Gil Galads Tod: denke immer daran, daß das für ihn der Weg nach Valinor ist, wo er seine Familie wiederfinden wird. Vorausgesetzt, natürlich, er verläßt die Hallen von Mandos jemals wieder...  
Cliffhanger Mode ON  
  
**Liriel Peredhil**: Vielen Dank für den Platz auf deiner Homepage. Ich betrachte es als hohes Lob, daß die Narn die anfängliche Skepsis einer Fachfrau überwinden konnte.  
  
**Nithiel**: viel Spaß mit deiner Elbenfrau! Und danke für das ‚Product Placement'. ;))  
Mir kommt es ganz seltsam vor, daß diese Geschichte solche Auswirkungen haben soll. Gilly ist zart errötet, und sogar Círdans Gesichtsfarbe rührt nicht mehr nur von Wind und Wetter her...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**XXI – Der Krieg des Zorns III – Schlachten  
**  
  
Hoch im Norden, auf der weiten Ebene Anfauglith, wurde die erste Schlacht zwischen dem Heer der Valar und den Streitkräften Morgoths gefochten.  
  
Die Krieger aus Valinor boten einen großartigen Anblick. Farbenfrohe Banner adeliger Familien wurden vom scharfen Wind gebauscht, Waffen und Rüstungen schimmerten in dem dunstigen Licht. Und die Ainur erschienen in Gestalten, die schön und doch schrecklich anzusehen waren. Ingwes Sohn Ingwion befehligte die Vanyar und Finwes Sohn Finarfin die Noldor. Und vor allen anderen schritt Eonwe einher, der Herald Manwes, und niemals zuvor oder danach gab es Armee, die es dieser an Herrlichkeit gleichtun konnte.   
  
Morgoth war überrascht, Ainur in den Reihen der Elben zu sehen. Dessenungeachtet zweifelte er nicht an seinem Sieg. Denn war er nicht Herr über diese Lande? Und war seine Macht nicht allüberall verteilt, so daß es nicht den geringsten Stein gab, der nicht ein wenig von seinem Geist enthielt? (1)  
Er befahl, die Tore Angbands zu öffnen und schickte eine Ork-Armee gegen seine Feinde aus. Keine gewöhnlichen Orks natürlich, die dem Licht des Tages nicht hätten standhalten können. Diese Orks waren speziell für seine Kriege gezüchtet worden, sie kämpften bei Tag oder bei Nacht. Für ihren Meister hatten sie die Dagor Bragollach gewonnen, die Nirnaeth Arnoediad und die Schlacht von Tumhalad.  
Und an ihrer Spitze kamen die Warg-Reiter.   
  
Die Vanyar und Noldor des Westens waren wohlausgebildet, tapfere und unerschrockene Kämpfer, doch in keiner Weise vorbereitet auf die Feinde, die sie erwarteten. Niemals zuvor hatten sie Orks gesehen, niemals zuvor waren ihnen Warge begegnet. Der unbarmherzige Haß von Morgoths Kreaturen im Kampf erschreckte sie, und in diesem ersten Ansturm wurden viele von ihnen getötet. Ihre geordneten Reihen wankten wichen zurück.  
Finarfin und seine Leibwache waren in schwerer Bedrängnis. Nun endlich verstand der Hohe König der Noldor, was sein Enkel gemeint hatte. Er hatte erfahrene und erbarmungslose, haßerfüllte Soldaten erwartet, doch diese Gegner waren keine Soldaten, sie waren Tiere in Gestalt von...was auch immer.  
  
Und gerade als der Kampf am schlimmsten wütete, trafen Gil Galad und seine Streitkräfte von Osten her ein, und mit ihnen kamen die Reiter der Edain. Sie zögerten nicht und trieben ihre Pferde direkt dorthin, wo das Banner Finarfins beinahe vollkommen von einem großen Trupp Orks eingekreist war, während Warge nach vorn drängten, schnappend und geifernd und sogar ihre eigenen Genossen tötend, um den Hohen König zu erreichen.  
Die Pferde aus Beleriand fürchteten die Orks nicht. Sie waren ausgebildet worden, diese zu bekämpfen, ihre Hufe waren scharf und ihre Herzen voll Mut. Die hinteren Reihen der Feinde fielen unter zahllosen Pfeilen, die zielsichere elbische Hände ausgesandt hatten.  
  
Das erste was Finarfin auffiel, war das seltsame Geräusch - Quieken und schrille Schreie, die in seinen Ohren schmerzten. Erst als er wohlklingende Stimmen Schlachtrufe auf Sindarin rufen hörte, begriff er.  
Und dann waren sie heran: große Pferde, die durch die Reihen der Orks donnerten, schimmernde Schwerter, blutige Bahnen schlagend, und mitten darin das Banner mit den Sternen des Hohen Königs der Noldor Mittelerdes. Auf einem großen, starken Grauschimmel ritt Gil Galad an seinem Urgroßvater vorbei. Er zügelte den Hengst, und als er sich zu dem älteren Elben umdrehte, war sein Blick sowohl erleichtert, Finarfin wohlauf zu finden, als auch der dessen, der zuletzt doch Recht behalten hat. Gleich darauf folgte er seinen Kriegern und die Streitkräfte Angbands flohen vor dem weißen Schimmer auf der Spitze von Aeglos' Klinge.  
  
Doch der Kampf war noch nicht vorüber. Die Anführer von Morgoths Armee emfpingen den Befehl ihres Herrn und zogen sich zu den Toren von Angband zurück, langsam und bedächtig, in einer langgezogenen Front, die schwer zu verteidigen war. Daher erlitten sie große Verluste, doch Morgoth scherte sich nicht um die unzähligen Orks, die in diesem Manöver zu Tode kamen. Mit einem schrecklichen Lächeln, das auch die bösartigsten seiner Diener schaudern ließ, sogar Sauron selbst, lockte er die Elben in einen scheinbaren Sieg, der sich als ihr Untergang erweisen sollte.  
  
Wirklich drängten zu Anfang viele Elben und Edain gegen die Festung des Schwarzen Feindes, getrieben von schierer Kampfeswut oder dem Wunsch, Rache zu nehmen für verlorene Freunde und Verwandte. Gil Galad kämpfte in vorderster Front, kaum weniger entschlossen als alle anderen ringsum.  
In diesem Moment war es der Gedanke an Gwindor, der sein Schwager geworden wäre, hätte er nicht genau diesen Fehler begangen, der den Sohn Orodreths innehalten ließ. Die Erinnerung an den geschundenen und verkrüppelten Elben, an Finduilas, die den Tod ihrer Liebe durch die Tränen in ihren Augen verraten hatte. Gil Galad stoppte so abrupt, daß einer der Krieger von hinten auf ihn prallte. Er gab Signal, Stellung zu halten, jedoch nicht weiter vorzudringen.  
Die Orks erreichten die Sicherheit Thangorodrims und die eisernen Torflügel schlossen sich mit lautem Krachen hinter ihnen. Die Schlacht war vorüber, doch obgleich Morgoths Truppen zurückgeschlagen worden waren, erschien es angesichts der Verluste unmöglich zu sagen, welche Partei den Sieg errungen hatte.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ritt Finarfin zu dem nahegelegenen Feld, auf dem die Elben von Beleriand ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Es war keine Frage mehr, ob es ihnen erlaubt sein sollte, am Krieg teilzunehmen. Earwen begleitete ihren Ehegatten, da sie wünschte, sich selbst vom Wohlergehen ihres Urenkels zu überzeugen.  
  
Die Zelte lagen verlassen da. Ein Stallknecht erklärte dem Hohen König, daß beinahe jeder zu den Edain gegangen war, um ihnen beim Aufbau ihres Lagers zu helfen, das in östlicher Richtung direkt neben jenem der Elben lag.  
  
Während des gestrigen Kampfes war keine Zeit für Neugierde gewesen. Nun war dem Hohen König der Noldor zum ersten mal Gelegenheit gegeben, die Zweitgeborenen in näheren Augenschein zu nehmen. Und wie alle anderen Elben erstaunte und bewegte ihn ihre andersartige und doch scheinbar vertraute Schönheit. Mit ihren leuchtenden, wachsamen Augen, hochgewachsenen Körpern und der stolz aufgerichteten Haltung erschienen sie ihm stark und voller Selbstvertrauen. Alle verneigten sich und grüßten Finarfin höflich, einige ihrer Anführer gebrauchten sogar das Quenya, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Man führte ihn zu einer großen Fläche an der Rückseite des Lagers, wo eine hohe Palisade errichtet wurde, um einem Angriff von hinten zu begegnen. Heftiger Regen setzte ein, doch weder Elben noch Edain kümmerten sich darum.  
  
Gildor Inglorion kam ihnen entgegen.  
„Seid gegrüßt, Hoher König Finarfin, und auch Ihr, Herrin Earwen. Ihr werdet den König dort drüben finden."  
Er wies auf ein halb fertiggestelltes Tor in der Lücke zwischen den Wällen aus Baumstämmen. Rhythmischer Gesang war zu hören und unwillkürlich mußte Finarfin lächeln. Er hatte solche Lieder zuvor schon gehört, auf Baustellen in Tirion. Es war der Rhythmus von Arbeitern, der Rhythmus der Noldor.  
Am Bauplatz bereiteten Elben und Menschen einen der Torflügel vor, in seine Scharniere eingehängt zu werden. Zusammengefügt aus den Stämmen junger Bäumen, hing er unter einem hohen Gerüst. Starke Pferde waren zusammengeschirrt, um an den Seilen zu ziehen, die ihn über Flaschenzüge hielten. Mit weiteren Seilen dirigierten Menschen und Elben die Bewegungen des Tores, angewiesen von einem, der gefährlich dicht an der Öffnung im Wall stand und sich nur mit einer Hand festhielt, jedoch zu versunken in seine Arbeit war, um diesem Umstand Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.  
Nach vielen Jahren sahen Finarfin und seine Gattin zum ersten male Celebrimbor wieder.  
  
Earwen berührte den Arm ihres Gefährten und wies mit dem Kopf dorthin, wo Gil Galad eines der Pferde führte. Mit den anderen singend, völlig verschmutzt, erschien er ihnen jetzt entspannter als sie ihn je zuvor erlebt hatten. Seine rechte Hand lag locker auf den Nüstern des Tieres, um es sanft zu leiten. Finarfin hätte sich wahrlich ein angemesseneres Erscheinungsbild und eine passendere Beschäftigung für den Hohen König der Noldor in Mittelerde vorstellen können. Er wäre erfreuter gewesen, hätte sich das Noldor-Erbe seines Enkels in einem anderen Bereich als dem Hausbau bemerkbar gemacht. Ebensowenig schätzte er es, Celebrimbor in der so wichtigen Position des Baumeisters zu sehen, noch dazu als Vertrauter Gil Galads.  
Earwen jedoch bemerkte nur die Zufriedenheit, die Artahers Sohn ausstrahlte.  
  
Ein Arbeiter nach dem anderen bemerkte die Anwesenheit des Königs und der Königin, und der Gesang verstummte. Ob dieser Unterbrechung die Stirn runzelnd, sah Celebrimbor auf. Und plötzlich war der erfahrene Handwerker verschwunden und ließ nur einen jungen Elben zurück, der sich Auge in Auge mit seinem verehrten Großonkel und einer unauslöschlichen Schuld fand.  
Keiner der anderen konnte es sehen, doch Celebrimbor fühlte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen. In die erwartungsvolle Stille hinein befahl er, das Tor abzusenken. Dann kletterte er von der hölzernen Palisade herunter, verhielt jedoch an ihrem Fundament. Er scheute sich, näher heranzukommen.  
Als Finarfin von seinem Pferd stieg, sah er Gil Galad auf sie zukommen, der noch immer das Pferd führte.  
„Guten Morgen, Hoher König", sagte der jüngere Elb. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und er lächelte, doch es war ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. In Richtung des Walls hinter ihm nickend, strich er mit schmutzigen Fingern eine schweißnasse Strähne seines dunklen Haars hinter ein Ohr zurück.  
„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"  
Dem mußte Finarfin zustimmen. Angesichts der vorhandenen Mittel war es eine erstaunliche Arbeit, würdig eines Abkömmlings seines Halbbruders Feanor.  
„Und es ist allein Celebrimbors Werk, er hat die Pläne entworfen. Er ist sehr gut in solchen Dingen", fuhr Gil Galad unnötigerweise fort. Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet sein Unbehagen. Er wandte sich um und winkte seinen Vetter ermutigend heran. Langsam, beinahe widerwillig, kam Celebrimbor zu ihnen. Noch immer einige Schritte entfernt, blieb er stehen.  
Finarfin musterte seine beiden jüngeren Verwandten. Gil Galad betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, angespannt seine Reaktion erwartend. Celebrimbor hingegen wußte offensichtlich nicht, wohin er schauen sollte. Er sah Finarfin an, wandte die Augen wieder ab, blickte erneut zurück.  
Der Hohe König dachte an jenen entsetzlichen Tag, als ein Eid geschworen wurde, der sich als Fluch erweisen sollte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Toten von Alqualonde.  
‚Celebrimbor hat den Schwur nicht geleistet', dachte er, ‚und wer könnte ihn dafür verurteilen, an der Seite seines Vaters gestanden zu haben? Doch wie kann ausgerechnet _ich_ ihm die Zerstörung des Schwanenhafens und die Auslöschung so vieler Leben vergeben? Wie kann es _mir _gestattet sein, dem Mörder der Familie meiner Frau zu verzeihen?'  
Er trat einen Schritt vor.  
„Ich grüße dich, Artanáro."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Celebrimbors Gesicht wahr: abwartend, erwartungsvoll, voller Unsicherheit, mit großen, dunklen Augen ähnlich denen seiner Mutter, die ihren Sohn vermißte und geschworen hatte, sich von allen anderen Elben fernzuhalten, um so für die Taten ihres Gatten Buße zu tun.  
Der Hohe König wandte sich Gil Galad zu, ohne seinen Neffen zu beachten. Eigentlich wollte er Celebrimbor nicht derartig zurückweisen. Jedoch glaubte er, eine besondere Verantwortung gegenüber jenen Elben zu tragen, die von seiner eigenen Sippe getötet worden waren. Seine sonst so melodiöse, wohlklingende Stimme war heiser von unterdrückten Gefühlen.  
„Artanáro, wir müssen uns unterhalten."  
Er sah Gil Galads leichtes Lächeln schwinden und in einen Blick voll schmerzhaften Verstehens übergehen. Der jüngere Elb richtete sich auf und der Enkel war verschwunden, hatte nur den König zurückgelassen.  
„Wie Ihr es wünscht, mein Hoher König."  
Er führte sein Pferd zu Celebrimbor und reichte diesem die Zügel. Dabei berührte er die Schulter seines Vettern in einer Geste der Zuneigung und des Trostes in ihrer Niederlage. Denn so erschien es Finarfin: als habe er seine Verwandten besiegt.  
‚Kannst du es nicht verstehen? Wenn ich dir vergebe, könnte dies den Frieden zwischen Teleri und Noldor daheim in Aman zerstören. Ich kann solch ein Risiko nicht eingehen. Oh bitte, meine Kinder, versteht es doch.'  
‚Kannst du es nicht verstehen, geliebter Onkel? Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich die Vergangenheit ändern, und kostete es mich auch mein Leben, sogar meinen Fea. Doch das liegt jenseits meiner Macht. Bitte, Onkel, verstehe es doch.'  
‚Kannst du es nicht verstehen, Großvater? Er hat gebüßt, auf mehr als eine Art. Du wirst der Weise genannt, du hast dein ganzes Leben in den Gesegneten Landen verbracht, du mußt doch in der Lage sein, tief genug in die Herzen anderer zu sehen. Selbst Círdan hat ihm vergeben. Bitte, weise ihn nicht zurück, Großvater.'  
  
Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Earwen die ganze Szene. Auch sie war erschüttert gewesen, Celebrimbor hier zu sehen, obwohl Elwing ihr von der Freundschaft zwischen Curufins Sohn und Gil Galad erzählt hatte. Wie ihr Gatte wurde sie schmerzhaft an die Zerstörung Alqualondes, des idyllischen Ortes ihrer Kindheit, erinnert.  
Und doch, dies war nicht nur Celebrimbor, der Sohn Curufins aus dem verfluchten Haus von Feanor. Dies war auch Telperinquar, das Kind, das am Tage ihrer Hochzeit eine Treppe heruntergestürzt war, so daß sie einen Zipfel ihres Brautkleids benutzt hatte, um ihm Blut und Tränen abzuwischen. Der noch nicht ganz erwachsene Elb, der eines Tages in Finarfins Haus gekommen war, um ihr einen Ring zu bringen, eines der ersten wirklichen Schmuckstücke aus seiner Hand, und der so tief errötete, als jemand eine Bemerkung über junge Männer machte, die schönen Frauen Ringe gaben. Niemals wieder hatte er Schmuckstücke für sie hergestellt, doch dafür wunderschöne Spielzeuge für ihre Kinder. Findarátos erste Schreibfeder war von Celebrimbor gefertigt worden.  
Es gab die Verpflichtung gegenüber den Opfern. Doch es gab es auch Vergebung.  
  
Durch den andauernden Regen und knöcheltiefen Matsch, vollkommen ignorierend, daß der Saum ihres wunderschönen Kleides naß und schmutzig wurde, schritt Earwen von Alqualonde auf die beiden jüngeren Elben zu, die noch immer Seite an Seite standen. Als sie den hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah, wußte die Königin, daß sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
„Hallo Telperinquar", sagte sie sanft.  
Der Meisterschmied senkte voller Scham den Blick. Seinem Onkel, dem Hohen König aller Noldor, hätte er trotzen können, doch nicht Tante Earwen.  
Die Königin spürte Gil Galads intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen, als sie vor Celebrimbor trat, sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und es anhob, bis sich ihre Augen trafen. Sie sah die Tränen, die zahllosen ungeweinten Tränen, und welche Stimme in ihrem Herzen auch immer es sein mochte, die ihr befahl, hart zu bleiben und die Vergangenheit über die Gegenwart zu stellen, sie war augenblicklich zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Es ist gut, dich am Leben zu finden." Und sie umarmte ihn.  
Das Kind war wieder da. Leise schluchzend preßte es sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter. Sie verstand die gedämpften Worte nicht, dennoch wußte sie um ihre Bedeutung.  
„Ich weiß, Tyelpe. Ich vergebe dir." (2)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Unter den Elben von Aman erlangte der auffallende Speer, den Gil Galad im Kampf benutzte, bald Berühmtheit, und es wurde viel von Aeglos' Geschichte und der Geschicklichkeit seines Trägers gesprochen. Da Speere die bevorzugte Waffe der Vanyar waren, drängte es viele von ihnen, sich mit dem Hohen König der Noldor Mittelerdes zu messen.  
Als ein Heerführer der Vanyar die erste Einladung zu einem ‚kleinen, freundschaftlichen Trainingskampf', aussprach, reagierte Gil Galad zunächst mit Ungläubigkeit.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, daß es darum geht - um ein Freundschaftsspiel?" Er lachte auf, doch es lag keine Erheiterung darin. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort, „Gut, laß uns ‚spielen'. Und damit es gleichzeitig ein nützliches Training ist, werde ich der Ork sein."  
„Finellach, was-", begann Gildor, der wie üblich seinen Freund begleitete.  
„Der Ork?"  
„Wir haben selbstverständlich keine richtigen Orks, um mit dir zu trainieren. Doch ich habe oft mit ihnen gekämpft. So kannst du eine bessere Verteidigung gegen sie einüben."  
Gildor schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er wußte, was es bedeutete, wenn Gil Galad in dieser Stimmung war. Beinahe empfand er Mitleid für den Vanya. Beinahe.  
„Warum nicht?", war der andere Elb unvorsichtig genug, zu antworten.  
Sie gingen zum Übungsplatz. Gil Galad nahm einen kurzen Speer und mit beinahe aufreizend langsamen Schritten trat er in die Mitte des Kreises, wo er sich umwandte.  
„Gut. Ich bin der Ork. Töte mich."  
Der Vanya vollführte seine erste Attacke. Und plötzlich war es nicht länger ein Elb, der ihm gegenüberstand. Die Person...das Wesen, das ihn bekämpfte, ähnelte weit eher einem wilden Tier.  
Die ringsum stehenden Elben aus Aman runzelten die Stirn, als sie diesen Moriquendi kämpfen sahen. Da war kein Stil, keine Eleganz, keine Achtsamkeit in seinen Bewegungen. Es war roh, selbstverachtend. Es erschien...unrein. Viel zu realistisch.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Gil Galad den anderen Elben auf den Boden drückte, wobei er dessen Hände mit den seinen festhielt.   
„Ich werde dir kein Leid antun, Krieger. Doch ein Ork würde deine Kehle mit seinen eigenen Zähnen zerfetzen. Zuvor jedoch würde er dein Gesicht nehmen, um dich noch etwas länger leiden zu lassen."Er stand auf. „Willst du immer noch ‚spielen'?"  
Der Vanya war ein ehrenwerter Anführer seines Volkes, hochgeachtet und zu ihren besten Kriegern zählend. Sich der Blicke seiner Kameraden wohl bewußt, stand er langsam auf und warf fort, was von seiner Waffe übrig geblieben war.   
„Nein", sagte er schlicht. „Ich will lernen, mich gegen so etwas zu verteidigen."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zahllose weiter Streitkräfte trafen ein, Verbündete sowohl der Valar als auch Morgoths. Orks kehrten von ihren Raubzügen zurück, Menschen vom Volke Uldors, Wölfe und andere bösartige Wesen. Sie alle verstärkten die Macht Thangorodrims. Zum Heer der Valar stießen zunächst einige Avari, die in Beleriand zurückgeblieben waren, während die meisten ihrer Sippe zu ihren alten Heimstätten weit jenseits der Ered Luin zurückgekehrt waren, um die Wasser von Cuiviénen aufzusuchen. Ob sie gekommen waren, um die Elben oder die Menschen zu unterstützen, hätte niemand sagen können, und sie selbst sprachen nicht darüber.  
Denn nach dem Erwachen der Menschen, waren die Avari ihre ersten Lehrer in den Landen ihrer Jugend gewesen. Indem sie die Eldar nach Valinor einluden, handelten die Valar, wenn auch unwissentlich, entgegen Ilùvatars Absichten und der Aufgabe, die er den Erstgeborenen zugedacht hatte: seine nachgeborenen Kinder zu unterrichten und ihre ersten Schritte zu lenken. So waren es die Avari gewesen, die sie Sprache, Gesang und die Geheimnisse der Natur lehrten, und dies vergaßen die Edain nicht. Sie hielten die Avari hoch in Ehren und nannten sie Lehrmeister der Menschen.  
Auch nach der Rückkehr der Elben aus Aman liebten die Avari die Nachgeborenen vermutlich mehr als sie die Noldor mochten, welche sie als arrogant bezeichneten. Und dies Gefühl war am stärksten unter jenen der Unwilligen (wie sie von den Calaquendi und den Teleri genannt wurden), die ihren Stammbaum bis zur Sippe der Tatyar zurückverfolgten, denen auch die Noldor entstammten. (3)  
Sie hielten sich abseits, graue Schatten, die meistens erst nach Sonnenuntergang auftauchten. Nur selten sprachen sie mit anderen und ihre Waffen erschienen geringfügig und armselig. Jedoch im Kampf waren sie tapfer und geschickt, und die Orks fürchteten ihre kurzen Messer nicht weniger als die Speere der Vanyar.  
  
Danach kamen Sindar, die verborgen in den dunklen, dichten Wäldern Beleriands überlebt hatten. Unter ihnen waren Mithrim aus dem Norden, die letzten des einst so zahlreichen Volkes, das um Ard-Galen und Hithlum gelebt hatte, und Eglath aus dem versunkenen Reich von Doriath, deren Sprache so fließend und melodiös klang. Sie besaßen keine Herren oder Könige, nur Sippenführer, und gering war ihre Bereitschaft, den Befehlen eines Herrn zu folgen, den sie nicht kannten, mochte er sich nun Prinz der Vanyar oder Hoher König der Noldor nennen. Obgleich sie Ingwion und Finarfin höchsten Respekt erwiesen, machten sie dennoch deutlich, wenn denn überhaupt irgend jemandem, dann nur Gil Galad Gehorsam zu leisten.  
„Doch wenn ihr Gil Galad als euren Herrn anerkennt, warum weigert ihr euch dann, dem Hohen König aller Noldor zu gehorchen, der noch über ihm steht?", fragte Ingwion.  
„Aller Noldor, ja", antwortete die Älteste einer Sippe grau gekleideter Mithrim. „Doch wir sind Sindar. Er ist unser Herr durch seinen Großvater mütterlicherseits, Laerion, der ein großer Führer unseres Volkes und ein Verwandter König Thingols selbst gewesen ist. Und", fügte sie mit deutlicher Bitterkeit hinzu, „weil Gil Galad sich um die Sindar gekümmert hat. Es ist leicht, Hoher König in Valinor zu sein, wo niemand vom Herrscher erwartet, für sein Volk zu sterben."Sie wandte sich Finarfin zu. „Ihr, mein Herr, seid so viel länger König Eures Volkes als er es ist, und dennoch ist dies das erste mal, daß Ihr zu den Waffen greift. Sagt mir, wo wart Ihr, als wir wie die Tiere gejagt wurden? Nicht um der Sindar willen sind die Valar zum Kampf gegen Morgoth ausgezogen."(4)  
  
Es gab jedoch nicht nur Spannungen zwischen den Calaquendi und den Moriquendi. Viele waren im Heer der Valar, die ihre Geliebten verloren hatten, als die Eldar zur Großen Reise aufgebrochen waren, oder als Feanor so viele ihres Volkes ins Exil geführt hatte. Nun fanden Freunde wieder zusammen, Verwandte oder wenigstens ihre Nachfahren wurden vereint, und dies half mehr noch als der gemeinsame Feind, die Kluft zwischen beiden Gruppen zu überbrücken.  
  
Als das erste Heer von Zwergen eintraf, Krieger aus Belegost, begleitete Gil Galad sie zum Hohen König der Noldor und dem Prinzen der Vanyar. Er fürchtete, Schwierigkeiten mochten aus dem gewöhnlich mißmutigen Verhalten der Zwerge und dem nicht unbeträchtlichen Stolz der Elben aus Valinor erwachsen. Und mit einem verqueren Anflug von Humor wollte er sehen, wie seine Verwandten aus den Geheiligten Landen auf die Naugrim reagieren würden.  
In der Tat waren Ingwion und Finarfin beinahe schockiert, als sie die gedrungenen, bärtigen Zwerge erblickten. Ihnen war angekündigt worden, nun endlich die Kinder Aules zu treffen. Doch wer hätte solch häßliche oder zumindest wenig ansprechende Wesen erwartet? Ihre Waffen waren beeindruckend, und herrlich der goldene Schmuck, den sie trugen, doch ihre Manieren dafür beinahe noch schlimmer als ihr Erscheinungsbild. Stolz waren sie, dickköpfig und wortkarg, und später meinten jene Elben aus Valinor, die noch am meisten zu lernen hatten, daß der Eine einen Fehler begangen haben mochte, als er diese seltsamen Wesen als seine Kinder annahm.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe die valinorischen Elben sich an die Khazâd gewöhnten, wie sich die Zwerge selbst nannten. Die Naugrim zogen es vor, Seite an Seite mit den Noldor aus Beleriand zu kämpfen, die sie verstanden, und mit denen sie von allen Quendi noch am besten auskamen.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Die drei Elbenherrscher, Celebrimbor und Círdan saßen regungslos auf ihren Pferden. Mit ernster Miene erwarteten sie die beiden Anführer des kleinen Trupps von Elben und Menschen, der ihren Kundschaftern zufolge aus dem Osten herankam. Jeder der Anführer war von Soldaten seiner Leibwache begleitet, Argon war beileibe nicht der einzige, der den Ankömmlingen nicht im mindesten traute.   
Alle versteiften sich, als die Reiter ihre Pferde vor ihnen zum Halten brachten. Der ältere der beiden neigte den Kopf zum Willkommen.  
„Seid gegrüßt, Finarfin, Sohn von Finwe, Hoher König der Noldor, und auch Ihr, Ingwion, Sohn des Ingwe, Prinz der Vanyar."Er hielt kurz inne. „Und Ihr, Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, Sohn des Orodreth, Hoher König der Noldor Mittelerdes."Niemand hätte irgendeine Gefühlsregung aus seinem Tonfall lesen können.  
Finarfin musterte Maedhros unfreundlich. Er konnte Feanor das Morden von Alqualonde nicht vergeben, noch viel weniger konnte er dessen Söhnen verzeihen, was sie später getan hatten.  
„Was willst du, Maedhros, König von Thargelion?", fragte er kühl. Kein Willkommen für die Sippenmörder.  
Maedhros wies auf Thangorodrim. „Dies ist ebenso unser Krieg wie der eure. Wir wollen uns euch anschließen."  
„Uns anschließen?"Gil Galads Hengst tänzelte nervös, da er den Zorn seines Reiters spürte. Dieser trieb sein Pferd dicht vor den älteren Elben. „Ich habe mich verpflichtet gefühlt, euch von diesem Krieg zu berichten. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, daß wir willens wären, euch als Waffenbrüder zu akzeptieren. Hast du all die Greueltaten vergessen, die das Haus von Feanor in Doriath und Arvernien begangen hat? Was eure verfluchten Brüder meinem Vater, Finrod Felagund, Lúthien und Beren angetan haben?"  
Maedhros wich Gil Galads Blick nicht aus. Selbst wenn Orodreths Sohn einen höheren Rang innehatte, würde er nicht vor einem so viel Jüngeren weichen.  
„Maße dir nicht den Platz meines Gewissens an, Gil Galad. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und kann nicht mehr geändert werden. Was nun zählt, ist dieser Krieg. Wir müssen unsere Streitkräfte vereinen." Er beugte sich leicht vor. „Ich muß dich nicht daran erinnern, um wie vieles früher die Elbenreiche Beleriands angegriffen worden wären, hätten nicht die Söhne Feanors den Norden verteidigt. Oder was das letzte mal geschehen ist, als einige der Noldor ihr Volk im stich ließen."  
Gil Galad errötete. Der Vorwurf erschien ihm nicht völlig unberechtigt.  
„Mein Vater war in den Fluch der Noldor verstrickt - ein Fluch, den deine Familie über uns gebracht hat - und ebenso in das Schicksal Túrin Turambars. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, die Armee Nargothronds hätte irgendeinen Unterschied in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad bedeuten können, so überschätzt du ihre Stärke bei weitem, oder hast niemals die wahre Macht Morgoths verstanden."  
Maedhros' Gesichtsausdruck war voller Sarkasmus. „So war König Orodreth also lediglich ein Werkzeug des Schicksals? Vielleicht gerade so, wie es Maeglin gewesen ist? Oh ja, wir haben davon gehört. Sage mir, erachtest du es als ein glückliches Schicksal, das den Sohn von Eol zu seiner Tat getrieben hat - den Verrat an Gondolin, der Earendils Fahrten ermöglichte und dich zum sechsten König der Noldor machte?"  
„Zum fünften", sagte einer der Elben leise, doch laut genug, um für alle deutlich hörbar zu sein. Nur seine Söhne und Gefolgsleute seit Anbeginn zählten Feanor zu den Hohen Königen. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlags blickte Maedhros von seinen Verwandten fort und suchte nach dem Sprecher. Der Elb erbleichte unter diesem Blick.  
Gil Galads Augen verengten sich etwas. „Du weißt, was ich von Turgon halte."  
Sein Gegenüber hob die Hände. „Friede, Neffe. Wir sind nicht gekommen, um dein Königtum in Frage zu stellen, sondern um uns dir im Krieg gegen den Schwarzen Feind anzuschließen."  
„Maedhros, ich würde ich mich dir und deinen Sippenmördern nicht einmal dann beigesellen, wenn Du dir auch noch die andere Hand abhacktest. Ihr seid nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil ihr euch hinter zwei Kindern versteckt habt."  
Maedhros' Hand ließ die Zügel los und kam auf seinem Oberschenkel zu liegen - nahe am Griff seines Schwertes.  
„Bist du dir sicher, daß du mich hättest besiegen können, Finellach?", fragte der beste Schwertkämpfer der Noldor mit gefährlicher Ruhe.  
Gil Galad hielt seinem Blick stand. „Nach dem, was Du Elwing und ihrem Volk angetan hast? Ja, Maedhros, das bin ich."  
  
Círdan entschied, daß dies hier außer Kontrolle zu geraten drohte. Langsam lenkte er sein Pferd zwischen die beiden Elben, vorsichtig jede Provokation vermeidend. Während er locker die Zügel von Gil Galads Hengst faßte, musterte der Schiffsbauer den König von Thargelion mit strengem Blick.  
„Geh, Maedhros, Sohn von Feanor, Mörder von Doriath, Zerstörer von Arvernien. Hier kannst du keine Aufnahme finden", sagte er mit täuschend leiser Stimme. „Du magst Recht haben wenn du sagst, daß wir unsere Truppen vereinigen sollten, doch erwartest du wirklich von jenen, deren Freunde und Verwandte du erschlagen hast, Seite an Seite mit deinen Kriegern zu kämpfen?"Er nickte vielsagend in Gil Galads Richtung. „Halte dich abseits. Schließe dich mit deinem Heer den Edain an. Es ist besser so, Maedhros."  
Plötzlich fand sich Feanors ältester Sohn dem Zorn eines uralten Fea gegenüber, einem Zorn so machtvoll, daß es schien als könne er seine Haut versengen. In den tiefen Augen des Schiffsbauers sah er die Feuer Arverniens, und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, daß es nicht Orodreths Sohn sein mochte, der seine Waffe gegen ihn erhob. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wendete er sein Pferd und ritt fort.   
  
Maedhros' Streitkräfte schlugen ihr Lager nordöstlich vom Hauptheer auf, so daß die Truppen der Edain zwischen ihnen und den anderen Erstgeborenen lag. Wann immer Mitglieder beider Armeen einander begegneten, wurde den feanorischen Elben Mißtrauen oder sogar offene Feindseligkeit entgegengebracht.  
Ael mußte dies ebenso erfahren wie ihre Kameraden, und sie ertrug es voll Stolz. Nur sehr selten fragte sie sich, ob Gil Galad wohl _sie_ in seine Armee aufgenommen haben würde, hätte sie darum gebeten.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zu jedem Kampf sandte Morgoth mehr und mehr seiner Orks und Warge, sie quollen aus den Toren Angbands wie die unreine Flut aus einer verdorbenen Quelle. Doch so viele seiner Sklaven Morgoth auch schickte, sie alle schwanden wie Blätter im Sturm vor den Speeren und den Schwertern, den Äxten und Bögen des Heeres der Valar. Als der Krieg bereits mehrere Dekaden währte, mußte der Schwarze Feind einsehen, daß seine Armee nicht so unbesiegbar war, wie er es zu Beginn geglaubt hatte.  
  
Daher ließ entsandte er alle Kreaturen - von einer einzigen Art abgesehen - die in seiner Festung hausten und brüteten: Trolle und böse Menschen aus dem Osten, Werwölfe, und all die Ainur, die er einst auf seine Seite gelockt hatte. Die letzteren kamen in vielerlei Gestalten, jeder nach der Art und Macht seines Geistes, und die schrecklichsten von ihnen waren die Balrogs, die Feuerdämonen. Sie wurden selbst von jenen gefürchtet, die auf ihrer Seite kämpften. Nur fünf hatten den Fall Gondolins überlebt, und jeder von ihnen besaß eine Leibwache von Trollen. Diese allein konnten die Nähe der Maiar ertragen, zu stumpfsinnig um sie zu scheuen, wie alle anderen es taten. (5)  
Und hinter der Armee schritt Morgoths größter Heerführer und der mächtigste seiner Sklaven einher: Sauron der Verhaßte. Seine Erscheinung war wohlgestalt und kraftvoll, ein Krieger, der Stärke verkörperte und Schrecken verbreitete.  
  
Doch die Elben Beleriands verloren nicht den Mut, nicht einmal angesichts der Balrogs. Einige wenige hatten diese schon in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad bekämpft, und alle wußten von Ecthelions und Glorfindels Heldentaten in Gondolin. Mit gezückten Waffen sammelten sie sich, um den Feinden gegenüberzutreten.  
Maedhros war besonders darauf erpicht, so viele von ihnen zu töten wie möglich, denn er begehrte Rache für Fingon, seinen Freund. Und Ael stand an seiner Seite, zu Ehren Gondolins und aus Treue für ihren Herrn. Ihre Augen waren weit vor Furcht, doch sie wich nicht zurück, und die Klinge ihres Schwertes schimmerte in der staubigen Luft.  
Noch ehe sie die feurigen Unwesen erreichten, trat ihnen Eonwe entgegen.  
„Es ist euch nicht bestimmt, diese Feinde zu bekämpfen", sagte er. „Sie sind Ainur, sie haben die Musik gesungen, die die Welt gestaltete, und Ainur allein werden ihre Gegner sein."  
Er rief die Maiar herbei, die mit dem Heer gekommen waren, und sie reihten sich an seine Seite.  
„Zurück, Diener Melkors", rief Eonwe mit seiner klaren, kraftvollen Stimme. „Diesen Kampf könnt ihr nicht gewinnen, und bald schon wird euer Meister besiegt sein."  
Falls irgendeine Antwort hierauf erfolgte, so konnte keiner der Eldar, Edain oder Naugrim sie verstehen. Heiß loderten die Flammen der Balrogs auf, als sie sich gegen jene wandten, welche in den Gedanken des Einen ihre Brüder und Schwestern sein sollten. Ihre Peitschen zerteilten die Luft mit scharfem, schmerzhaftem Knall.  
„So sei es", antwortete Eonwe.   
  
Schrecklich war der Kampf der Ainur, und ihr gewaltiges Aufeinandertreffen erschütterte die Erde. Endlich wurden die Balrogs besiegt, bis auf einen, und der versteckte sich tief unter den Wurzeln der hohen Berge im Osten, die sein Herr einst selbst errichtet hatte, um Oromes Ritte zu hindern. Doch alle anderen starben, ihre Fear verließen die grausigen Körper, und sie waren wie Schwaden dunklen Nebels anzusehen. Einer nach dem anderen stiegen sie auf in den grauen Himmel, und jedes mal kam ein Wind aus dem Westen auf und zerstreute die Wolken in ein Nichts. Doch war da ein Fea, der sich nach der sinkenden Sonne ausstreckte. Und es wird gesagt, dieser eine sei nicht geschwunden und vergangen, sondern habe Vergebung erlangt. Es sei ihm erlaubt worden, in Mandos' Hallen einzutreten und vielleicht werde er zu gegebener Zeit wieder über die Wiesen Valinors wandeln. (6)  
Doch Sauron kämpfte gegen viele der Maiar, und mehr als einer fiel seinem Zorn zum Opfer. Denn er war einer der machtvollsten unter ihnen.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
An diesem Tage kehrte das Heer aus Elben, Menschen und Zwergen nach dem Kampf der Maiar nicht zu den Zelten zurück, sondern lagerte sich auf der weiten Ebene vor Thangorodrim, jeder Trupp wo er gerade stand, zu erschöpft, um nach den eigenen Kameraden zu suchen. Plötzlich fanden Maedhros und seine Soldaten sich inmitten der Truppen von Balar wieder. Über die vergangenen Jahre hinweg hatte die Feindseligkeit ein wenig nachgelassen, so wurden er und Maglor an das Feuer Gil Galads eingeladen und nahmen gerne an.  
  
Maedhros betrachtete den jüngeren Elb genau, jedes Wort seines Neffen abwägend. Er versuchte zu ermessen, ob der Sohn Orodreths es wert war, den Titel des Hohen Königs der Noldor Mittelerdes zu tragen. So ruhig war er, so ganz anders als Fingolfin, zu dessen Gunsten Maedhros einst auf den Titel verzichtet und damit sein Haus zu den Enteigneten gemacht hatte. Und auch anders als Fingon, der Maedhros näher gestanden hatte als viele seiner Brüder.  
‚Vater, was würdest du sagen, wenn du ihn sehen könntest, der deinen Titel geerbt hat', dachte er mit leiser Erheiterung. ‚So ruhig, du könntest ihn nicht verstehen, ebenso wie du unseren Onkel nicht verstehen konntest.' Feanor hatte stets mit geringer Achtung von seinem Halbbruder Arafinwe gesprochen, ihm übergroße Vorsicht und sogar Schwäche vorgeworfen. Maedhros jedoch hatte von jeher den Frieden geschätzt, den er in Gegenwart des Feas seines Onkels empfand.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers lehnte Maglor sich zu Gil Galad herüber. Der Hohe König lauschte mit vergnügtem Interesse. Geistesabwesend nahm Maedhros Elronds Namen wahr.  
„...Also kam er zu mit diesem Karnickel zu mir und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hat er es geheilt. Er besitzt ein großes Talent dafür. Leider, wie ich zugeben muß, das Tier hätte einen hervorragenden Braten abgegeben. Doch selbst wenn es gestorben wäre, hätte ich es eher mit allen Ehren zu Grabe getragen, als es vor Elronds Augen zu essen."  
„Natürlich, und höchstwahrscheinlich hättest du obendrein ein Lied zur Lobpreisung seiner Löffel komponiert", antwortete Gil Galad und beide lachten bei dem Gedanken. „Ein Heiler, hm? Das ist ein seltenes Talent für einen Jungen."  
„Du hast Recht. Doch er ist in vielerlei Hinsicht einzigartig."  
„Das sind sie beide. Elrond war schon immer nachdenklich, Elros willensstark und impulsiv."  
Maglor nickte. „Er wird seinem Volk ein großer Anführer sein, sobald er erwachsen ist."

Dem einen von beiden wurde nicht bewußt, der andere erwähnte nicht, daß es kein Volk mehr gab, das Elros hätte führen können.  
  
Maedhros schüttelte den Kopf. Hier saßen sie, und der Bruch zwischen dem Haus von Feanor und jenem Finarfins war alles andere als geheilt. Morgen würden sie einander wieder mit dem selben Mißtrauen und der selben kühlen Höflichkeit gegenübertreten wie zuvor. Doch in diesem Moment benahmen sich sein jüngerer Bruder und sein entfernter Neffe wie die stolzen Väter außergewöhnlicher Söhne. Wenn man davon absah, daß keiner der beiden eigene Nachkommen besaß und sie von den gleichen Kindern sprachen.  
Nicht, daß er ihnen widersprochen hätte. Elros und Elrond waren faszinierende Jungen und er hätte nicht sagen können, ob dies in ihrer gemischten Herkunft oder einer Eigenschaft ihrer Fear begründet lag. Inzwischen waren sie ihm tatsächlich kleine Brüder geworden, gerade so, wie Amrod und Amras es gewesen waren. Er empfand Mitleid für Gil Galad, der eigentlich ihr Pflegevater hätte sein sollen.  
‚Du weißt nicht, zu was für prachtvollen Jungen die Kleinkinder herangewachsen sind, die du einst gekannt hast', sann Maedhros und starrte in das flackernde Feuer. ‚Wie sehr sie jeden Lobes wert sind, das wir aussprechen können. Wenn du es wüßtest, Finellach, würdest uns wahrscheinlich dafür töten wollen, dir solche Schätze vorenthalten zu haben.'  
Bald würde Gil Galad es wissen. Sie waren so schnell gewachsen, schneller als jedes Kind der Eldar, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie alt genug zum kämpfen waren. Schon jetzt enthielt jede ihrer Botschaften dieselbe Bitte: „Wir lieben euch, Brüder, bitte erlaubt uns, an eurer Seite zu kämpfen."  
Sie würden sehr bald kommen, und Maedhros hoffte inständig, der Krieg werde bereits vorbei sein, wenn es so weit war.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Der Hohe König der Noldor Mittelerdes schritt eilig durch das Lager, sein Haar noch immer feucht von dem, was in diesen staubigen, trockenen Landen einem Bad noch am nächsten kam. Die Botschaft, die einer der vertrauenswürdigsten Berater seines Großvaters überbracht hatte, ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Dringlichkeit.  
  
Gil Galad fand Finarfin in dessen Zelt, das vom flackernden Schein einer einzigen Kerze nur schwach erleuchtet wurde. Entgegen den Erwartungen seines jungen Verwandten war der Hohe König allein.  
„Guten Abend, Großvater."  
Finarfin regte sich kaum. „Guten Abend, Artanáro", sagte er leise, „bitte, setze dich."  
Sein Enkel folgte der Einladung. Nichts wurde gesagt, bis der jüngere Elb nicht länger an sich halten konnte.  
„Großvater, was ist geschehen?"  
Finarfin seufzte schwer. „Ich hatte heute ein langes Gespräch mit Eonwe. Es gibt etwas, das die Valar beunruhigt."  
„Sie beunruhigt?"  
„Mein Sohn, was wißt ihr über die Orks? Was denken die Elben der Hinnenlande von ihnen?"  
Gil Galad runzelte die Stirn. „Wissen? Wir wissen praktisch gar nichts. Und Ihr kennt unsere Meinungen und Gefühle in bezug auf sie."  
„Habt ihr jemals in Erfahrung gebracht, wie sie entstanden?"  
„Nein. Wir nehmen an, daß sie aus Erde gemacht sind, von Morgoth einst zu unreinem Leben erweckt und jetzt wie Vieh gezüchtet."  
„Das ist es, was wir hoffen müssen." Finarfin schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder in das Licht. Eine Träne rann über sein Gesicht.  
Zögernd legt Gil Galad seinem älteren Verwandten eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich verstehe nicht...?"  
„Morgoth kann kein Leben erschaffen, mein Sohn, er kann es nur verändern und verderben. Daher können die Orks nicht aus Erde und Stein allein entstanden sein. Sie müssen einst lebende Wesen gewesen sein, von Eru selbst erweckt. Die Valar fürchten, daß die Orks...nun, heutzutage mögen sie sich wie Vieh vermehren, doch ihre Ursprünge könnten sehr wohl anderswo liegen."Er bedeckte Gil Galads Hand mit seiner eigenen, wohl ahnend, wie die folgenden Worte auf seinen Urenkel wirken würden. „Artanáro, es ist möglich, daß die Orks aus Elben geschaffen wurden."  
Gil Galad zuckte zusammen und riß seine Hand zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt. „Nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein."  
„Wer kann schon sagen was geschehen ist, in jenen dunklen Jahren zwischen dem Erwachen und der Ankunft Oromes?"fragte Finarfin. „Viele der ersten Elben verschwanden. Wir glaubten, sie seien getötet worden, doch vielleicht war dies ein Irrtum. Die Valar halten es für möglich, daß Morgoth nicht alle von ihnen tötete, sondern einige gefangennahm, sie folterte und veränderte und so die ersten Orks erschuf."  
„Aber das wäre..."  
„Es wäre die schrecklichste Untat, die er jemals begangen hat und aus Sicht des Einen hätte er nichts Böseres tun können."  
Beide Elben verfielen in Schweigen, ein erschüttertes Schweigen, das eine Zeitlang andauerte. Schließlich sagte Gil Galad, „Wenn Orks wirklich aus Elben geschaffen wurden, wenn sie die Nachkommen der ersten, verschwundenen Quendi sind, bedeutet das, daß wir unsere eigenen Brüder und Schwestern töten? Ein vierter Sippenmord?"  
Finarfin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre eher eine Erlösung als alles andere. Sie sind Kinder des Einen, verkrüppelt und gemartert. Der Tod würde ihren Fear zur Freiheit verhelfen – sie könnten zu den Hallen von Mandos gehen und vielleicht sogar eines Tages wiedergeboren werden. Mandos muß es wissen, er ruft die Seelen aller Kinder zu sich und kennt den Namen eines jeden, der sich in seine Obhut begibt. Doch er schweigt zu dieser Angelegenheit."  
„Wenn sie Morgoths Geschöpfe sind, warum sollten sie dann willens sein, dem Ruf Mandos' zu folgen, sofern sie überhaupt seine Bedeutung verstehen? Und wie sollte der Fea eines Orks wiedergeboren werden? Er bräuchte einen Hroa und ganz gewiß werden die Valar diesen Fear keine Körper geben, wie sie sie zuvor besessen hatten." (7)  
„Du hast Recht mein Sohn, sicherlich würden viele den Ruf Mandos' zurückweisen, und nur wenige wären jemals fähig, die Hallen zu verlassen. Jenen jedoch beabsichtigen die Valar eine besondere Gnade zukommen zu lassen: in dem Körper wiedergeboren zu werden, den sie ohne Morgoths Einmischung besessen hätten. Aber all dies sind nur Vermutungen, da noch niemals auch nur ein Fea die Hallen verlassen hat, der zuvor einem Ork innegewohnt hätte."Finarfins Stimme nahm einen drängenden Ton an. „Artanáro, ich weiß, was du durch die Orks erlitten hast. Dennoch verdienen sie eine Chance. Zumindest, solange wir uns nicht sicher sein können, ob sie nicht doch Fear wie die unseren in sich bergen."  
Gil Galad sah auf seine Hände hinab. Geistesabwesend drehte er den breiten Ring, den er an seiner rechten Hand trug – den Ring, der ihn einst als den Erben des Throns von Nargothrond ausgewiesen hatte. Der Gedanke an sein altes Zuhause brachte auch die Erinnerung an einen Elben zurück, der den Minen und Kerkern Angbands entkommen war – Gwindor, Guilins Sohn, der Nargothrond als einer seiner hervorragendsten Anführer verlassen hatte und verkrüppelt, fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändert, zurückgekehrt war. Sie alle hatten ihn bemitleidet, doch in Wahrheit war er häßlich geworden. Wie weit mußte man gehen um das Wesen, zu dem Gildor geworden war, in einen Ork zu verwandeln?  
‚Nein! Gwindor mag sich äußerlich verändert haben, doch charakterlich ist er derselbe geblieben. Verängstigt, wer hätte ihm das vorwerfen wollen, aber in jeder anderen Hinsicht der gleiche ehrenhafte Freund wie zuvor. Nein, es kann nicht sein.'  
Gil Galad wandte das Gesicht wieder Finarfin zu, seine Augen waren voller Zorn und Ablehnung.  
„Sie besitzen keine Fear. Ich habe viele von ihnen getötet, ich habe sie sterben sehen. Da ist nichts in ihren Augen, was einem Fea ähnelt. Und ich habe den Tod zahlloser Elben mitansehen müssen. Glaubt mir, Großvater Arafinwe, ich kenne den Unterschied."  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht und sie sind nur Tiere, in denen ein Teil von Morgoths Geist wirkt. Daß sie einst Elben gewesen sein könnten, wäre ein zu schrecklicher Gedanke. Denn wenn ein Elb in einen Ork verwandelt werden kann, dann wären sie nur Spiegel unserer selbst, verzerrte Abbilder der Kinder des Einen. Dennoch, Sohn, wir wissen es nicht. Selbst Manwe kann es nicht sagen. Doch die Aratar halten es für möglich."  
„Warum also sagen sie es uns jetzt? Und warum hast du mich zu dir gerufen, anstatt eine öffentliche Erklärung abzugeben?", fragte Gil Galad.  
„Eonwe hält es für klüger, diesen Verdacht zurückzuhalten, bis die Wahrheit bekannt ist. Wenn unsere Krieger die Orks für vermißte Verwandte halten, könnten sie einen Widerwillen dagegen empfinden, sie zu töten."  
Gil Galad lachte verächtlich auf. „Widerwillen? Wer von uns, die wir in den Hinnenlanden geboren wurden, sollte einen Widerwillen hegen, Orks zu töten?"  
„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Finarfin, etwas beunruhigt durch die Reaktion seines Enkels.  
„Tun? Ich werde überhaupt nichts tun."(8)  
  
Als er das nächste mal einen Ork in der Schlacht tötete, nahm Gil Galad diese Gelegenheit wahr, und beobachtete, wie die Kreatur starb. Da war gewiß irgend etwas in seinen gräßlichen Augen: Niedertracht, bösartige Intelligenz - doch auch...was? Ein Fea? Dem seinen gar nicht so unähnlich?  
‚Was hätten sie aus Finduilas gemacht?'  
Der Gedanke reichte aus, seinen Haß aufs neue zu entzünden. „Wen schert es, was du bist?"zischte er, und mit einer beinahe achtlosen Geste ließ Gil Galad Aeglos in das Herz seines Feindes hinabfallen.  
  
**Fußnoten:  
**  
(1) _Morgoths Essenz in der Erde_: in der ‚History of Middle Earth' Band X, ‚Morgoth's Ring', schreibt Tolkien in Teil V, ‚Myths Transformed' (Seite 394 meiner Houghton-Mifflin-Ausgabe), daß Morgoth seine Macht über die gesamte Materie Mittelerdes verteilte: „To gain domination over Arda, Morgoth had let most of his being pass into the physical constituents of the Earth..."(Um Macht über Arda zu erlangen, hatte Morgoth den größten Teil seines Wesens in die physischen Bestandteile der Erde übergehen lassen..."Übers. durch d. Autorin).   
  
(2) _‚Tyelpe' als Kosename für Celebrimbor_: er existiert nicht im Kanon, sondern stammt aus dem FanFiction-Bereich, ist aber einfach zu entzückend, um nicht verwendet zu werden. Ithilwen hat mich hierin freundlicherweise beraten.  
  
(3) _Die drei Clans der Elben_: siehe hierzu die ‚History of Middle Earth' Band XI ‚The War of the Jewels', Teil 4 ‚Quendi and Eldar' (Seite 380 meiner Houghton-Mifflin-Ausgabe). Zusammengefaßt: die 144 Elben, die an Cuiviénen erwachten, teilten sich wie folgt auf: _Minyar_ (von denen die Vanyar abstammten, alle von ihnen verließen Mittelerde), _Tatyar_ (von denen die Noldor abstammten, ungefähr die Hälfte von ihnen nahm nicht an der Großen Wanderung teil und wurde zu ‚Tatyarin Avari') und _Nelyar_ (ungefähr ein Drittel von ihnen wurde Avari, die restlichen begründeten die Teleri, Sindar, Nandor usw.).   
  
(4) Ich glaube, daß die Moriquendi hierüber wirklich verbittert waren. Tausende von Jahren lebten die Valar und Calaquendi glücklich in Valinor, und abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen (wie Orome) scheinen sie sich nicht um das Schicksal der Elben zu kümmern, die in Mittelerde zurückgeblieben waren. Erst nachdem die Noldor dort angekommen und beinahe vollkommen vernichtet worden waren (ganz zu schweigen vom Raub der Silmaril) wandten sie sich zum Krieg gegen Morgoth. Und ich möchte auch daran erinnern, daß das Verhalten einer Figur nicht notwendigerweise die Billigung der Autorin findet, also macht mir keine Vorwürfe für die Unhöflichkeit dieser Elbenfrau.  
  
(5) _Die Anzahl der Balrogs_: Laut Tolkien (späteren Aussagen) gab es höchstwahrscheinlich lediglich sechs oder sieben Balrogs. Von diesen wurde einer von Ecthelion ertränkt, der andere stürzte mit Glorfindel in den Abgrund. Ich bin - aus keinem besonderen Grund - von sieben Balrogs ausgegangen.  
  
(6) _Vergebung für einen Balrog_: meine Beschreibung vom Tod eines Balrogs ist (höchst offensichtlich) von Sarumans Ende beeinflußt. Immerhin gehörten beide zu den Maiar. Daß einem der Balrogs verziehen worden sein könnte, ist mein Gedanke. Tolkien schrieb in einem seiner Briefe, daß er die Orks ungern als unwiderruflich verdammt ansehen würde, und ich mochte den Gedanken, daß sogar ein Balrog seine Taten bereuen und Vergebung erlangen könnte.  
  
(7) _Fea & Hroa_: der Fea (pl. Fear) entspricht dem ‚Geist' oder der ‚Seele', der Hroa (pl. Hroar) dem Körper. Dank an Eldrond, der mich auf meine zu selbstverständliche Verwendung dieser ‚Fachbegriffe' aufmerksam gemacht hat. krault den Beta-Balrog  
  
(8) _Die Herkunft der Orks_: Tolkien entwickelte hierzu mehrere Konzepte. Das letzte aber auch am wenigsten entwickelte geht davon aus, daß Elben keinen Anteil daran hatten.  
  
**2. A/ N  
  
**Bestimmt werden einige meiner Beschreibung der Armee der Valar widersprechen - immerhin hat Elrond sie als die großartigste und beste Mittelerdes beschrieben.  
Das ist richtig und ich stimme dem absolut zu. Nichtsdestotrotz besaßen sie zu Anfang keine Erfahrung mit Orks, Wargen, Balrogs oder auch nur dem einfachen Alltagsleben eines Soldaten. Das ist der Grund, warum frisch ausgebildete Soldaten keine höheren Ränge einnehmen - ausgenommen, ihre Papas sind selber ‚Hohe Tiere' (obwohl das häufig bedeutet, daß die Sprößlinge völlig vor den Schrecken des Krieges bewahrt werden : ). Selbst die Elben Amans mußten erst lernen.


	23. Der Krieg des Zorns IV Morgoths Niederla...

**Narn Gil Galad**

von Earonn

**Kapitel XXI – Der Krieg des Zorns IV – Morgoths Niederlage**

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

**Danksagung:** geht an Eldrond, Gild-Galad und Fymhrisfawr – meine geduldigen und zuweilen arg spitzbübischen Betas.

**Widmung:** unserem Geburtstagskind Nemis (die sehr gute FanFic schreibt - wer sie noch nicht kennt gehe auf und lese die ‚High Princes of Tirion'!)

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

**A/N: **Ich bin so lange nicht dazu gekommen, an der Narn weiterzuarbeiten - soll ich euch kurz erklären, wer ‚Gil Galad' und diese ganzen anderen komischen Leute sind? ;)

**O-Finduilas**: Das mit dem hohen Alter gefällt mir - ich sehe uns schon als Greisinnen in Lehnstühlen sitzen, während der Zivi von der Awo Fanfics vorliest (und ich weiß auch genau, wer den armen Jungen immer Slash vorlesen lassen wird! ;) ).  
Den Vergleich zwischen den Arbeitsgesängen der Elben und den Maori-Hakas fand ich sehr interessant. Kommt dem, was ich im Kopf hatte, tatsächlich sehr nahe. 

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

**XXIII – Der Krieg des Zorns IV – Morgoths Niederlage  
**

Der Himmel über der Anfauglith war für gewöhnlich grau und wolkenverhangen. Denn weder dem Licht der Sonne noch dem des Mondes oder Vardas Sternen war es gestattet, die staubige Erde zu berühren.   
Heute jedoch stand Anar dicht über dem Horizont und sandte ihre letzten rotgoldenen Strahlen über die Ebene. Es war ein herzzerreißend schöner Anblick, voll von Freude und Verheißung, und das Heer der Valar schöpfte neue Hoffnung daraus.  
An diesem Tag trafen die Söhne Earendils vor Thangorodrim ein.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

In Elronds grauen Augen strahlte die Aufregung während er, flankiert von seinem Bruder Elros und ihrem Pflegebruder Maglor, zum Lager der Truppen von Balar ging. So viele Jahre waren seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vetter in Maedhros' Festung tief in den Wäldern von Thargelion vergangen! Damals war er selbst noch ein Kind gewesen, jung und unerfahren. Wie sehr mochte sich der König von dem Onkel unterscheiden, der ihnen während seiner Besuche in Arvernien vorgelesen, mit ihnen gelacht und gespielt hatte? Ein Bild von dunklen, freundlichen Augen und der Klang einer tiefen, warmen Stimme, die lehrte und Geschichten erzählte, stieg in ihm auf.  
Er versuchte, einen Blick auf Elros' Gesicht zu erhaschen. Während ihrer Reise hatten sie viele male darüber gesprochen, was sie erwarten mochte und Erinnerungen an jene ausgetauscht, die sie von ihrer Kindheit her kannten.  
Sein Bruder runzelte die Stirn, sicherlich spürte er ebenso wie er selbst die Feindseligkeit der Leute ringsum gegenüber ihrem Pflegebruder.

Ein hochgewachsener Elb kam ihnen entgegen, sein Haar golden schimmernd im Sonnenlicht.  
„Heil euch, Elros und Elrond! Eure Ankunft wurde uns angekündigt, und lange haben wir darauf gewartet, die Söhne Elwings und Earendils wiederzusehen!"  
Die jungen Halb-Elben verneigten sich höflich. Elros, als der ältere von beiden, erwiderte das Willkommen.   
„Auch Euch Gruß, Lord Gildor. Es ist uns eine Freude, Euch wiederzusehen, und eine Ehre, hier zu sein."  
Gildor hob eine Braue. Von den beiden Kindern, die ihm einst so vertraut gewesen waren, hatte er ein weniger formelles Benehmen erwartet.  
‚Doch wer kann schon sagen, wie über uns zu urteilen man sie gelehrt hat?', dachte er.  
„Folgt mir", sagte er schließlich laut und führte sie zu Gil Galads Zelt.

An diesem Tage war eine Schlacht geschlagen worden, und der Hohe König der Noldor-im-Exil reinigte gerade seine Waffen, als die vier Elben eintraten.  
„Mein König, die Söhne Elwings sind eingetroffen."  
Gil Galad ließ freudestrahlend Schwert und öliges Tuch sinken.  
„Heil, Elros und Elrond, Söhne meiner erwählten Schwester. Laßt euch ansehen!"  
Elrond erschauerte, als der Klang der Stimme des Königs und das melodische Sindarin angenehme Kindheitserinnerungen weckten. Äußerlich hatte sich sein Vetter nicht verändert, doch Elrond konnte den Wandel in Gil Galads Fea spüren, der an Tiefe und Macht gewachsen schien. Plötzlich überkam ihn die Voraussicht seines Volkes und er wußte, daß sein Schicksal unwiderruflich mit dem seines Königs verbunden war. Der Halb-Elb empfand hierüber eine unerklärliche Freude, als habe er etwas lang Vermißtes wiedergefunden.

Gil Galad war vom Anblick der Zwillinge ebenfalls tief beeindruckt. Beider Gesichter zeigten sowohl Earendils Stärke als auch Elwings zarte Schönheit. Er erinnerte sich an die Kinder, die diese jungen Krieger einst gewesen waren, ihre fröhlichen, grauen Augen erfüllt von Unschuld, Hoffnung und einem Gutmaß kindlichen Mutwillens. Jetzt waren sie voll Ernst und bargen bereits die Erinnerung an Verlust und Schmerz.  
Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, ihnen diesen Krieg ersparen zu können! Und dennoch war ihm bewußt, daß für Elros und Elrond, die in einer einzigen entsetzlichen Nacht ihre Eltern und ihr Zuhause verloren hatten, selbst der Krieg des Zorns nicht die schwerste Bürde wäre.  
‚Elwing, ich versprach dir, deine Söhne zu beschützen', dachte er. ‚Offensichtlich habe ich versagt. Vergib mir, kleine Schwester.'

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Zum nächsten Kampf begleiteten Elrond und Elros Maedhros' und Maglors Truppen, die an der linken Flanke des Heeres des Lichts fochten. Sie kamen dicht an Gil Galads Banner heran, das stolz im staubgeschwängerten Wind flatterte. Hier und da erhaschte Elrond einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Vetter, der mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und Kraft kämpfte, sein Speer tödlich für alle Orks und anderen üblen Wesen ringsum. Es war ein verstörender Anblick für den jungen Halb-Elben, seinen liebevollen, fürsorglichen Anverwandten blutbesudelt und mit solch augenscheinlicher Befriedigung töten zu sehen.

Auch Gil Galad hatte die feanorischen Truppen in seiner Nähe bemerkt. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Elrond und Elros. Sie waren voller leichtfüßiger Eleganz, schnell und gewandt. Der Einfluß von Maedhros' Kampfstil war deutlich, und wäre Zeit dazu gewesen, hätte er innegehalten um den Anblick zu genießen. 

Sein Augenmerk wurde gewaltsam wieder auf seinen eigenen Kampf gelenkt, als ein dunkler Schatten nur knapp sein Gesicht verfehlte und statt dessen die Kehle seines Bannerträgers durchbohrte. Es war ein kurzer, gedrungener Pfeil, auf dessen Schaft lästerliche Flüche mit Blut geschrieben standen.  
Der Elb gab ein gurgelndes Husten von sich und brach in die Knie. Ein letztes mal griff er nach der Stange, doch seine Hände besaßen schon nicht mehr die Kraft, sie zu halten.

Innerlich fluchend sah Gil Galad, wie sich das Feldzeichen langsam neigte. Er mußte sich gegen zahllose Orks verteidigen und konnte nicht eingreifen. Die Flagge selbst kümmerte ihn nicht, obschon sie mit großer Sorgfalt und Liebe gefertigt worden war. Doch er wußte, was dieser Anblick für die Moral seiner Truppen bedeutete.   
Schließlich fiel das Banner. Eine Welle der Unsicherheit ging durch das gesamte Heer der Valar. Verzweifelt versuchte Gil Galad, sich einen Weg freizukämpfen, doch zu viele Feinde warfen sich ihm entgegen.

Plötzlich heulten die Orks zu seiner Linken voller Zorn und Angst auf. Die Söhne Feanors waren ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen! Bald ließ der Ansturm der Feinde ein wenig nach. Gil Galad sammelte seine Soldaten, um ihre Kampfreihen an die von Maedhros' Kriegern anzuschließen – und hielt inne, Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht.  
Einige Schritt entfernt kämpfte einer der Zwillinge nahe dem gefallenen Banner, offenbar all seine Kraft und all sein Geschick aufbietend, um seine Stellung zu behaupten. Dann blickte er auf, in seinen Augen stand Entschlossenheit, und trotz des Blutes und Schmutzes auf seinem Gesicht erkannte Gil Galad sofort, daß dies Elrond war.  
Mit einem weniger eleganten als kraftvollen Stoß bohrte der junge Halb-Elb sein Schwert tief in den Körper eines hochgewachsenen Ostlings und warf seinen Gegner zurück. Dann bückte er sich und berührte beinahe zögerlich das Feldzeichen. Und plötzlich, als sei ein Bann gebrochen, schwang er es hoch hinauf in den blassen Himmel wo es sich in einer heftigen Bö entfaltete. Ein Ruf der Freude und Erleichterung stieg vom Heer auf, als die Elben Balars verstanden, daß ihr König noch am Leben war. Elrond blickte zu den silbernen Sternen auf, die auf dunklem Blau im Wind wehten.  
Auf eine unerklärliche Weise erschien es ihm richtig.

Als der Kampf vorbei war und sich die Anführer des Heeres trafen, brachte Elrond das sorgsam gefaltete Banner mit sich. Mit einem Ausdruck aus Verlegenheit und Trotz hielt er seinem Vetter die Stange hin.  
Gil Galad machte keine Anstalten, sie an sich zu nehmen.  
„Das war ein bemerkenswerter Kampf, Elrond", sagte er anerkennend - nicht gönnerhaft, sondern wie unter Gleichrangigen. „Es würde mich freuen, wenn du es weiterhin tragen könntest bis ich einen anderen gefunden habe, der dieses Amtes würdig ist."  
„Oh, es wäre mir eine Ehre, mein König", antworte Elrond eifrig. Dann warf er Maedhros einen schnellen Blick zu. „Das heißt, wenn du es erlaubst, Bruder?"  
Feanors ältester Sohn antwortete nicht sofort. Er sah die plötzliche Freude auf Elronds Gesicht und fühlte gleichzeitig Maglor sich neben ihm versteifen. So spürte also auch sein jüngerer Bruder die Veränderung. War dies lediglich die Ehrerbietung eines jungen Kriegers gegenüber seinem König oder der erste Schritt auf einem Weg, der sie schlußendlich einander entfremden würde? Was auch immer, Maglor mochte es ganz offensichtlich nicht.  
Maedhros war sich wohl bewußt, wie sehr sich seines Bruders Gefühle für Elros und Elrond von den seinen unterschieden. Für ihn waren sie jüngere Brüder wie es auch Amrod und Amras gewesen waren. Maglor jedoch hatte sich schon immer nach eigenen Kindern gesehnt und schon am Tage seiner Hochzeit von seinen künftigen Söhnen und Töchtern gesprochen. Die Bindungen der Familie bedeuteten ihm viel, es war wenig verwunderlich, daß er den jungen Zwillingen gegenüber ein eher väterliches Benehmen an den Tag legte. Nicht zum ersten male wünschte sich Maedhros, Maglor hätte die Geheiligten Landen nie verlassen oder sei wenigstens von seiner Gattin nach Mittelerde begleitet worden. Genaugenommen wünschte er sich, alle seine Brüder seien daheim geblieben. (1)  
Ein verhaltenes Husten unterbrach seine kummervollen Gedanken und Maedhros wurde sich Gil Galads und Elronds erwartungsvoller Mienen bewußt. Er zwang die Worte aus seinem Herzen heraus und über seine Lippen.  
„Wenn es Elronds Wunsch ist, an der Seite seiner Verwandten zu kämpfen, so mag er es tun."  
„Du paßt besser gut auf ihn auf, Finellach", hört er Maglor neben sich sagen, nein, eher fauchen.  
Gil Galads Blick wurde wehmütig und sanft.  
„Das werde ich Maglor. Ich habe es versprochen."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Elrond focht zusammen mit Celebrimbor, Gildor, Círdan und Argon an Gil Galads Seite, so wie in allen Kämpfen der letzten Wochen. Es bedeutete nicht geringe Gefahr, einem der Anführer des Heeres so nahe zu sein, doch er war vom besten Schwertkämpfer der Noldor unterwiesen worden. Gemeinsam stritten sie gegen Orks, Trolle, Warge, Menschen und üble Geschöpfe aller Art aus Angbands dunklen Tiefen. Obwohl es nur selten Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch gab, lernte Elrond seinen entfernten Vetter durch die Befehle kennen, die er gab, durch seine Entscheidungen und sein Verhalten, ja selbst wie er kämpfte und tötete.  
Einst hatte er Gil Galad als Verwandten geliebt, der ihm Geschichten erzählte und seine Neugierde stillte. Nun war er alt und gebildet genug, den Sohn Orodreths als einen König seines Volkes zu beurteilen. Und er verstand, warum seine Männer willens waren, für ihn in den Tod zu gehen.

An diesem Tage kämpften sie am westlichen Ende des Schlachtfeldes und schlugen sich südwärts durch eine Phalanx von Trollen. Im ersten Moment begriff der junge Halb-Elb gar nicht, wieso Gil Galad plötzlich innehielt und mit einem solchem Entsetzen in den Augen zurückblickte wie Elrond es noch nie, nicht einmal im schlimmsten Kampfgedränge, bei ihm erlebt hatte. Dann folgte er dem Blick seines Vetters und schrak selbst zurück.

Ein gewaltiges Untier erhob sich aus den Tiefen Thangorodrims. Schwarz, scheußlich, eine Qual für das Auge. Mit einem Blick voll kalt brennenden Hasses starrte es sie an, während es seinen massiven Körper in den Himmel hievte. Es war ein Drache - doch dieser hatte Flügel!  
Ancalagon wurde er genannt, der Schwarze, und er war der größte aller Drachen. Kein lebendes Wesen besaß seine Kraft und es gab nichts am Himmel, das machtvoller gewesen wäre als er. Nur seine Bosheit war seiner Stärke ebenbürtig.  
Hinter ihm folgten weitere Drachen und stiegen hoch in die Lüfte auf. Monströse, riesige, schuppige Kreaturen. Elrond bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Gil Galad starrte den neuen Schrecken an. Für einen Moment erschien es ihm, als sei er wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld von Talath Dirnen, wo er zum ersten mal einen Drachen gesehen hatte.   
Macht. Bosheit. Schiere Größe.  
Er schauderte.  
_Adas Tod.  
_Er nahm jedes Details schmerzhaft deutlich wahr: den Gestank von Blut, die dunklen Wolken, den Widerschein von grauem Licht auf Drachenschuppen, Argons verstörten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er spürte, wie er die Kontrolle verlor - über seine Männer und über sich selbst. „Zurück!", rief er.  
Ein jeder hat gewisse Grenzen dessen, was er zu ertragen vermag, und hier war etwas, dem selbst Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad nicht standhalten konnte. Es drängte ihn loszulaufen, so schnell und so weit er nur konnte. Und in diesem ersten Moment der Panik war es nicht Pflichtgefühl, noch Stolz oder Mut sondern allein die Masse der Krieger hinter ihm, die seine Flucht verhinderte.

Aus der Entfernung beobachtete Finarfin das Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Zu seiner Rechten blickten die Edain voller Schrecken zu den Drachen auf, hielten jedoch tapfer stand und zogen sich nur langsam in wohlgeordneten Schlachtreihen zurück. Auf der anderen Seite packten Sindar und Zwerge ihre Äxte fester, wiewohl sie genau um deren Nutzlosigkeit wissen mußten.   
Und direkt vor ihm sah er seinen Großenkel, so gefährlich nahe der schwarzen Bestie. Plötzliche Angst erfüllte sein Herz.  
‚Oh nein, nicht Artanáro, bitte nicht ihn. Ilúvatar, laß nicht zu, daß Artahers ganze Familie den Drachen zum Opfer fällt!'  
Der Hohe König der Noldor sah die Elben aus Beleriand ihre Waffen heben, doch er wußte, sie konnten diese Ungetüme nicht vernichten. Wenn die Valar ihnen keine Hilfe sandten, würden die Drachen allein sie besiegen.

Ancalagon wendete im Flug, seine Bewegungen viel zu beweglich und elegant für ein Wesen von seiner Größe. Der Drache wußte, wonach er zu suchen hatte, sein Meister hatte es ihm gesagt:  
_Finde den Herold. Finde die Könige. Töte sie.  
_Diesem Befehl zu gehorchen fiel ihm nicht schwer. Geschaffen in Haß und Verachtung für alle Kinder Erus, bedeutete es Ancalagon wenig, welches von ihnen er zuerst tötete. Wenn er mit ihren Anführern zu beginnen hatte, sollte es ihm recht sein.  
Im Steilflug stieß er auf sein Opfer hinab. Der Elb mit den Sternen. Ancalagon haßte die Sterne.

Gil Galad sah den Drachen kommen und hielt sich bereit. Er faßte Aeglos fester und strich mit dem Daumen über die silbernen Buchstaben von Finduilas' Namen, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken.  
„Wenn dies das Ende ist", flüsterte er allen Winden, der Erde und jedem Wesen zu, das ihn hören mochte, „werde ich es ein Ende würdig eines Kindes Eru Ilúvatars sein lassen!"  
Der Drache war ihm jetzt sehr nahe, er konnte das dunkle Feuer in den Augen der Bestie sehen. Nach links oder nach rechts? Er würde es erst im letzten Moment entscheiden ehe-  
Jemand ergriff ihn von hinten und zerrte ihn seitwärts hinab in eine schmale Lücke zwischen einem Felsen und einem Haufen toter Orks und Elben. Der Aufschlag preßte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und Gil Galad spürte das Gewicht des anderen auf sich. Argon. Nur er konnte so tapfer und so dumm sein, etwas derartiges zu tun.  
Dann war die Hitze und der Gestank und der pure Schrecken des Drachen über ihnen, nur für die Dauer eines Herzschlages, doch lange genug, um ihre Haut von der Hitze prickeln zu lassen. Gil Galad fühlte Argons Gesicht gegen seinen Hals gepreßt und er legte einen Arm um den Kopf seines Leibwächters um ihn zu schützen.  
‚Dies ist lächerlich', schalt er sich selbst. ‚Was glaubst du kann so etwas gegen das Feuer eines Drachen ausrichten?'  
Einen Moment später war es vorbei. Die beiden Elbenkrieger hoben die Köpfe um den Flug der Bestie zu verfolgen. Erst jetzt erkannte Gil Galad seinen Irrtum.  
„Elrond, deine Angewohnheit den Platz anderer einzunehmen wird allmählich ein wenig...irritierend", sagte der König mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf seinem schmutzbedeckten Gesicht.  
Der jüngere Elb errötete.  
„Ich wollte Euch beschützen und...und..."  
„Ganz offensichtlich hast du das getan. Weißt du denn nicht, daß ich deiner Mutter versprach, auf dich aufzupassen - und nicht umgekehrt?" Er stemmte sich auf einen Ellenbogen. „Hoch mit dir, oder willst für die nächsten fünf Stunden auf mir bleiben?" (2)  
Beide Elben erhoben sich und Gil Galad blickte umher. Er fand zwanzig oder mehr geflügelte Drachen über der Armee der Valar schwebend. Ihnen zunächst war der große Schwarze, ungefähr drei Mannslängen hoch über dem Boden. Seine Flügel wirbelten Staub auf und sein Kopf pendelte langsam von links nach rechts, ein neues Opfer suchend. Gil Galad nahm seinen Speer auf. Aeglos' Gewicht wog vertraut und beruhigend in seinen Händen. Er war bereit.

Plötzlich hob der Drachen sein Haupt gen Westen und fauchte. Ein leises Geräusch erklang, wie das Rauschen von Wasser gemischt mit einem Schrei von tausend Kehlen. Im nächsten Moment brach ein weißes Schiff durch die tiefhängenden Wolken. Mit der gleichen majestätischen Langsamkeit, mit der sich auch Ancalagons mächtige Schwingen bewegten, glitt es durch die Lüfte, alle Segel gesetzt und von einem starken Wind gebläht. Sein Bug war in der Form eines Schwans geschnitzt, das schönste und seetüchtigste Schiff, das je gebaut worden war. Gil Galad seufzte in Ehrfurcht. Er kannte dieses Schiff!  
„Vingilot?", flüsterte er, Tränen in den Augen.  
Die Valar hatten endlich Hilfe gesandt!

Earendil stand am Steuer Vingilots, er trug ein langes Schwert und der Silmaril schimmerte auf seiner Stirn. Die Wolken hinter ihm schienen zum Leben erwacht, voll von sich bewegenden dunklen Schatten jeder Form und Größe. Bald darauf konnten die scharfen Augen der Elben zahllose Vögel erkennen, die den weißen Segeln folgten. Große und kleine, starke und schwache, Singvögel und Raubvögel, sie alle waren gekommen. An der Spitze des gigantischen Schwarms flog Thorondor, der Herr der Adler. Endlich war die Stunde seiner Rache gekommen, endlich war es ihm erlaubt, sein Verlangen nach Vergeltung zu befriedigen. Für Fingolfin und Glorfindel, für Nargothrond und Gondolin, für die Dagor Bragollach und die Nirnaeth Arnoediad, und er ließ den Schlachtruf seines Volkes erklingen: „Erhebt Euch, o Thornhoth, deren Schnäbel aus Stahl und deren Klauen Schwerter sind!"  
Hinter ihm bildeten die großen Adler der Crissaegrim die Vorhut. Sie schrien laut als Antwort auf den Ruf ihres Herrn und die Orks kreischten vor Furcht ob dieses Klangs.  
Die geflügelten Drachen wandten sich vom Heer der Valar ab und stiegen fauchend und geifernd hoch in den Himmel auf. Vingilot hielt direkt auf Ancalagon zu. Gemeinsam trafen Schiff und Vögel auf ihre Feinde. Ein Schrei aus vielen Stimmen, lieblichen und gräßlichen, erklang, und schon kurz darauf stürzte ein großer Körper vom Himmel herab, ein Adler, seine Kehle von scharfen Krallen zerfetzt. Bald folgte erst ein und dann ein zweiter Drachen. Erbarmen wurde weder erbeten noch gewährt. 

Das schwache Licht des Tages ging in eine Nacht voller Unsicherheit über, die allein vom Feuer der Drachen und dem Licht des Silmaril erleuchtet war. Elben, Menschen, Zwerge und Maiar kehrten zu ihrem Lager zurück. Hier warteten sie, und hofften, und sahen einander in die Augen, lange und versonnen. Viel wurde geoffenbart in jener Nacht, vergangene Fehler eingestanden und verborgene Gefühle enthüllt. Sie fürchteten nicht allein den Verlust ihrer Hroar und die lange Trennung des Aufenthalts in Mandos' Hallen, sondern den Untergang und das Ende von Arda selbst. Und viel Trost wurde gespendet, Vergebung erteilt und Gefühle erwidert.

Nur Elros und Elrond blieben so weit draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld wie es ihnen Maedhros nur gestatten wollte. Hier beobachteten sie jede Bewegung von ihres Vaters Schiff. Sie hielten einander an den Händen wie Kinder es tun mochten, und sie bemerkten Maglor nicht, als er hinter sie trat und seine Arme schützend und tröstend um ihre Schultern legte.

Verborgen hinter den Wolken stieg die Sonne auf, und noch immer tobte der Kampf. Auf dem Schlachtfeld lagen die toten Körper der Drachen, umgeben von zahllosen Vögeln jeder Art und Größe. Die Elben vergaßen nie den Mut auch der kleinsten Vögel, sich dem Feuer eines geflügelten Drachen zu stellen.

Eärendil und Ancalagon kämpften weit im Norden, hoch über den Gipfeln von Thangorodrim. Heftig war ihr Ringen, doch endlich gelang es dem Seefahrer, seinen Kontrahenten tödlich zu verwunden. Mit einem schrecklichen Schrei voller Haß stürzte Ancalagon in die Tiefe, und sein Aufprall auf Angband zerschmetterte Morgoths Festung. Sein Körper riß die grausamen Mauern aus schwarzem Gestein nieder und zerstörte die mächtigen, eisernen Tore. Der Boden selbst bebte von seinem Aufschlag.

Als sei er erleichtert, die Erde auszuspeien, die Morgoth besudelt hatte, geriet der Untergrund in Aufruhr und allerorten öffneten sich feurige Klüften im schönen Beleriand. Weit entfernt begann das Meer zu raunen und zu wogen. Die Wellen schwappten höher auf den Strand.  
Und dann sank es.  
Langsam, unausweichlich wurde Beleriand von den Fluten des Belegaer verschlungen.  
Wer im Binnenland lebte, mußte dem vorrückenden Wasser weichen. Es kroch ständig vorwärts, Tag und Nacht, und die Langsamen fanden sich inmitten eines gnadenlosen Wettrennens. Wer erschöpft zusammenbrach und nicht mehr weiter konnte, ertrank. Unter den Menschen gerieten selbst die Jungen und Kräftigen in Not, und während jeder Rast kamen die Fluten näher.  
Viele wäre gestorben, hätten nicht wandernde Elben und Zwerge ihnen geholfen. Sie trugen die Kinder oder zogen die Karren auf denen jene lagen, die nicht laufen konnten. Denn die Zwerge sind stark und hartnäckig im Körper wie sie es im Geiste sind, und die Elben benötigen keinen Schlaf. So entkam eine größere Anzahl der Bewohner Beleriands dem Untergang, wenn sie nicht von neuen Flüssen hinweggespült wurden oder in die Erdspalten stürzten, die sich allenthalben auftaten. An einigen Stellen senkte sich der Boden innerhalb eines Augenblicks um mehrere Mannslängen. Sein Rumpeln und das Rauschen von Wasser war den Flüchtlingen bald ein vertrautes Geräusch.

Doch die Armee des Lichts, die vor Thangorodrim stand, bemerkte nichts von all dem. Als es deutlich wurde, daß Morgoths Macht gebrochen war, flohen die restlichen Orks und ihre Verbündeten. Ohne auf Eonwes Befehl zu warten, stürmten Menschen, Elben und Zwerge zu einem letzten Angriff. An ihrer Spitze ritten die Elben und Gil Galad war unter ihnen. Der Hohe König der Noldor von Mittelerde triumphierte, ihm war, als ob an diesem Tag selbst sein eigener Tod nichts bedeutete. Celebrimbor und Círdan waren an seiner Seite, Argon und Elrond hinter ihm, sein Großvater ritt voran. Dies war ihr Moment. Und er lachte, als sie die Reste der Tore durchbrachen wie die Flut den Damm.

Im Inneren der Festung von Angband verteilten sich die Krieger. Sie öffneten alle Kerker, befreiten die Gefangenen und trugen jene hinaus, die nicht mehr selbst laufen konnten. Und sie weinten beim Anblick ihrer abgemagerten, verängstigten und verstümmelten Verwandten. Viele von diesen hatten das Licht des Tages seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.  
Eonwe stieg tief in die Schächte hinab und schließlich fand er Morgoth in einem versteckten Loch. Der Schwarze Feind kämpfte nicht, sondern flehte um Erbarmen und schwor, Hilfe zu leisten für Ardas Heilung. Doch Manwes Herold hörte nicht auf ihn, und er warf ihn nieder auf sein Gesicht. Einer der Maiar aus Aules Gefolge, Curumo, band ihn mit der Kette Angainor, die Morgoth zuvor bereits getragen hatte, und Curumo löste auch die Silmaril aus der eisernen Krone. Doch es wird gesagt, das dies zu seinem eigenen Sturz viele Jahre später geführt haben mag. (3) Und Eonwe nahm die beiden Silmaril an sich, ungeachtet Maedhros' Widerspruch, der sie als sein und Maglors Erbe beanspruchte.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten andere den Thronsaal aufgebrochen, wo viele Dinge gefunden wurden, die einst den Großen unter Elben und Menschen gehört hatten. So auch Ringil, Fingolfins Schwert. Es wurde Finarfin übergeben, der es als Erinnerung an seinen geliebten älteren Bruder behielt. Anaire würde glücklich sein, etwas in Händen zu halten, das ihrem Gatten gehört hatte, selbst wenn es eines der Schwerter war, die sie so sehr haßte.

Morgoth wurde ans Licht gebracht, wo er seit seiner Folterung Húrins so viele Jahre zuvor nicht mehr gewesen war. Und so sah Gil Galad zum ersten mal im Leben den größten Feind seiner Sippe.  
Später versuchte er zuweilen, das Aussehen des Vala zu beschreiben. Er erinnerte sich, daß Morgoth dunkel gewesen war und entsetzliche Macht ausstrahlte wie die schwarze Wolke eines Gewittersturms, der Körper und Geist gleichermaßen bedrohte. Doch er konnte sich nicht an seine körperliche Form erinnern, wohl zu seinem eigenen Besten.  
Trotz der Qual, die es ihm bereitete, trat er vor den Schwarzen Feind. Morgoth blicke ihn nur kurz an, bevor er scheinbar das Interesse verlor. Doch gerade als er seine gräßlichen Augen von dem Elben abwandte, sah Gil Galad seinen eigenen Tod in ihrer Schwärze widergespiegelt. Oder war es nur eine Illusion, eine letzte Tücke Morgoths?  
‚An einem herrlichen Tag, in einem wunderschönen Land, von hinten niedergestochen von einem, den du liebst und dem du vertraust', echote die grausame Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
‚Vielleicht. Und vielleicht ist dies nur eine weitere deiner Täuschungen', gelang es ihm wortlos zu antworten. Doch wußte er, daß für ihn von nun an alle Zuneigung und alle Freundschaft mit dem Makel des Zweifels behaftet sein würden.

Sauron kam freiwillig hervor, wenn auch erst, nachdem offenbar wurde, daß Morgoths Macht gebrochen und alle Wege aus der inneren Festung verschlossen waren. Er erschien in einer Gestalt von beinahe herzzerreißender Schönheit, demütig wie ein aufrichtig bedauernder Sünder und doch angenehm im Äußeren. Und dies war die Macht seiner gewählten Form, daß viele der Maiar gerührt waren und willig, ihm seine Untaten zu verzeihen. Doch stand es nicht in ihrer Macht, ihm Gnade zu schenken oder zu verwehren, und Eonwe befahl Sauron, die Aratar selbst um Milde zu bitten. So verließ Morgoths früherer Feldherr sie und ging - nach Westen, wie viele dachten.  
Gil Galad beobachtete den langsamen und scheinbar niedergeschlagenen Schritt des Maia.  
„Ich glaube ihm nicht. Wer so grausam ist, der bereut nicht so einfach", sagte er.  
„Wer kann schon sagen, was im Herzen eines der Ainur vorgeht", erwiderte Finarfin. „Beurteile ihn nicht nach den Maßstäben der Kinder des Einen, oder im Licht deines eigenen Hasses." Sein Blick fand den des jüngeren Elben. „Versuche nicht, mir weiszumachen, daß gerade du ihn unvoreingenommen beurteilen könntest, Artanáro."  
Sein Urgroßenkel senkte die Augen. „Das tue ich nicht, Großvater."  
Aber sein Zweifel blieb.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

An diesem Tag rief Eonwe alle Elben zusammen. Und er verkündete, daß der Bann über den Noldor nunmehr nichtig sei und sie zurückkehren durften in die Geheiligten Lande und auf die Insel Tol Eressea. Tatsächlich riet er ihnen sogar dazu, diese Gefilde von Blut und Kummer zu verlassen.  
Finwe faßte die Hand seiner Tochter, als er den Beschluß vernahm. Doch sein Lächeln verblaßte bei den folgenden Worten des Herolds.  
„Doch jene, welche die Rebellion gegen die Valar angeführt haben, sollen von dieser Gunst ausgeschlossen bleiben, ebenso wie alle, die Teil hatten an den Drei Sippenmorden. Sie sollen hier verweilen und fortan Wiedergutmachung leisten für ihre Taten."  
Galadriel schluckte hart.  
„Wenn dies die Entscheidung der Valar ist," sagte sie, „so kann ich nur antworten, daß es genau meinen Wünschen entspricht. Denn ich will nicht als einer, der gefehlt hat, auf Tol Eressea leben, sondern lieber bei meinem Volk hier in Mittelerde bleiben. Welches Unrecht hat das Goldene Haus Finarfins begangen, daß ich die Valar um Verzeihung bitten müßte, oder mich mit einer Insel im Meer zufriedengeben, ich, die im Gesegneten Aman geboren wurde?" (4)  
Nur sehr wenige vermochten hinter ihr stolzes Gebaren zu blicken und zu erkennen, wie tief verletzt sie war.  
Celeborn berührte ihre Hand und wurde mit schlechtem Gewissen seiner Erleichterung gewahr. Denn noch fühlte er sich nicht bereit, Beleriand zu verlassen und er hoffte darauf, bald in das Land seiner Geburt zurückzukehren, nicht ahnend, daß die Wälder von Doriath ertränkt und Menegroth bereits überflutet war, ein Heim für Fische und nicht länger für Elben.

Einige Schritte entfernt wechselten Elros und Elrond bedeutungsvolle Blicke.  
„Ganz egal was wir tun, wir werden jemanden, den wir lieben, verlieren", stellte Elros fest.  
Elrond suchte nach Maedhros und Maglors blassen Gesichtern inmitten ihrer Gefolgsleute. Sie schienen verloren unter all den glücklichen und erleichterten Elben ringsumher.  
„Unsere Eltern oder unsere Brüder", fuhr der ältere der Zwillinge fort. „Es ist nicht gerecht. Wie können die Valar behaupten, daß Maedhros oder Maglor noch nicht ausreichend gelitten hätten? Sie haben, jeder von ihnen, genug um mehr sühnen als das, was sie um des Eides willen taten, den sie einst schworen! Keiner der Aratar hat unsere Brüder des Nachts weinen gehört oder ihre Tränen gesehen."  
Elrond war sich der Buße seiner Brüder weniger sicher. Welche Gegenleistung konnte es für die Toten von Alqualonde, Doriath und Arvernien geben? Was war es, das die Valar von den Söhnen Feanors verlangten um sich würdig zu erweisen, Aman erneut betreten zu dürfen?  
Elros faßte den Arm seines Zwillingsbruders.  
„Elrond, ich will nicht für uns beide entscheiden. Und wenn du gehen und unsere Eltern sehen möchtest, werde ich das verstehen. Doch ich kann nicht jene im stich lassen, die sich unserer angenommen haben. Wenn man unsere Brüder dazu verurteilt, hier zu verweilen, werde ich an ihrer Seite bleiben."  
Earendils jüngerer Sohn schloß die Augen, und trotz all seiner Anstrengung sie zurückzuhalten, rannen zwei Tränen über seine weißen Wangen. Mutter wiederzusehen, und Vater, und im Land der Valar zu leben, weit entfernt von all dem Leid...  
‚Und sicherlich wird auch Finellach zurückkehren wollen. Was könnte ihn hier halten, wo er all jene verlor, die er liebte? In Aman kann er warten, bis seine Eltern und Finduilas aus Mandos' Hallen zurückkehren.'  
Der Gedanke tat weh. Aber warum sollte es ihm so viel bedeuten, von einem Verwandten zu scheiden, den er so lange nicht gesehen hatte? Nichtsdestotrotz bedeutete es etwas. Elrond fühlte sich hin und hergerissen zwischen seinen Wünschen und dem, was ihm richtig erschien. Und so traf er seine Entscheidung, ungeachtet seiner früheren Vorahnungen und entgegen dem Ruf seines Herzens.  
„Ich werde stets an deiner Seite sein, Elros", antwortete er und umarmte seinen Zwillingsbruder.  
„Nichts soll je zwischen uns kommen."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Eonwe verließ sie noch am selben Tag. Er wanderte durch das restliche Beleriand und die Lande im Osten jenseits der Blauen Berge, um allen Elben, mochten sie nun Noldor, Sindar, Teleri oder sogar Avari sein, zu verkünden, daß es ihnen von nun an erlaubt war, Mittelerde zu verlassen und den Geraden Weg nach Valinor zu nehmen. 

An den folgenden zwei Tagen wurde ein großes Fest gefeiert. Elben, Menschen und Zwerge sangen und tanzten im Licht der Freudenfeuer, froh über den Sturz der Dunklen Macht in Mittelerde und in der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.  
Maedhros und Maglor jedoch saßen abseits und unterhielten sich leise. Niemand bemerkte es, als sie schließlich entschlossen nickten und den Festplatz verließen. 

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

**Fußnoten:**

_Maglors Ehefrau_: Maglors Ehe wird in der ‚History of Middle Earth', Band XII ‚The Peoples of Middle Earth' erwähnt.

_Elrond fünf Stunden lang auf Gil Galad_: Elben hatten gewiß nicht unser Zeitsystem mit 24 Stunden zu 60 Minuten zu je 60 Sekunden, doch irgendeine Art von Zeiteinteilung besaßen sie gewiß.  
Abgesehen davon ist dies das Ergebnis einer Herausforderung an mich: es ging darum, Elrond für ‚fünf Stunden auf Gil Galad' zu bekommen, ohne Slash zu schreiben. ;)

Curumo ist der Name des Maia, der später als einer der Istari nach Mittelerde gesandt und dort beim Volk von Gondor unter dem Namen Saruman bekannt werden sollte. Es ist meine Idee, daß er es gewesen sein könnte, der die Silmaril aus Morgoths Krone entfernte und ihn erneut in Ketten legte. Ich dachte, dies könnte der Moment gewesen sein, in dem er von dem Geist des Schwarzen Feindes ‚infiziert' wurde, was dann später seinen Fall verursachte oder zumindest förderte.

„Was hat das Goldene Haus Finarfins...": dies kommt aus dem Essay ‚Der Elessar' in den ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde'. Dort spricht Galadriel diese Worte allerdings gegenüber Celebrimbor aus. Ich habe immer den Schmerz und den Stolz darin gemocht, daher konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, es hier zu erwähnen.


	24. Das Ende des Ersten Zeitalters

****

Narn Gil Galad

von Earonn

**Kapitel XXIV – Der Krieg des Zorns V – Das Ende des Ersten Zeitalters**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Danksagung: **an meine treuen Betas Fymhrisfawr und Gild-Galad, mit speziellem Gruß an Eldrond-den-Ungeduldigen. Sowie, aus aktuellem Anlaß, an Erik, Facheinkäufer für gestorbene Mainboards.

**Widmung:** dem Geburtstagskind Finch (da ich es leider nicht schaffte, ihr eine ordentliche Geburtstagsgeschichte zu schreiben). Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

Stephanie: nein, Tolkien hat uns nicht gesagt, wieso Elrond Gil Galads Herold wurde. Was das Versinken von Beleriand angeht, das sind so diese Sachen, die einem nebenbei auffallen, wenn man über lange Zeit hinweg an einer Geschichte arbeitet. Bestimmt haben da die Einwohner Mittelerdes angefangen, an den Valar zu zweifeln (sofern sie von ihnen wußten), das ist ja nicht anders, als bei heutigen Naturkatastrophen, bei denen es stets heißt "Wie konnte Gott das zulassen?".

**Vitani**: ja, das Sil ist (leider?) unverzichtbare Voraussetzung für die Narn. Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen. Ach, das Silmarillion nochmal zum ersten mal lesen... (naja, ich weiß noch, was für ein hektisches Geblättere das war - immer wieder hinten nachschauen, weil man bei den ganzen Namen durcheinanderkam). Mal schauen, ob Du mit meiner Version von Maedhros' und Maglors Ende einverstanden bist. ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**XXIV – Der Krieg des Zorns V – Das Ende des Ersten Zeitalters**

Mitternacht war gerade vorbei, als sie den Kampfeslärm hörten.  
Gil Galad sprang auf und legte eilig seine Waffen an, denn er befürchtete eine Attacke rachsüchtiger Orks. Als er jedoch nur klare Elbenstimmen hörte, erkannte er seinen Irrtum und begriff, was wirklich vor sich ging. Er hätte einen Angriff von Morgoths Armee vorgezogen.

Gefolgt von dem allzeit wachsamen Argon eilte er zu dem Zelt, in dem die Silmaril gehütet wurden. Dort fanden sie die anderen Anführer des Heeres, und wie diese erschauerten sie angesichts des schrecklichen Anblicks, der sich ihnen bot.  
Die drei Vanyar-Wachen waren erschlagen, doch nicht von der Hand des Feindes: Maedhros und Maglor standen über ihnen, ihre erhobenen Schwerter troffen von Blut. Aus allen Richtungen waren Speere, Schwerter und Pfeile auf die Söhne Feanors gerichtet, die sich stolz und furchtlos ihren Gegnern stellten.  
"Tötet sie!", rief jemand, und eine andere Stimme schrie "Sippenmörder!" Der Kreis um die beiden verengte sich immer mehr.  
Finarfin schob seinen Enkel nach rechts, zwischen die Brüder und einige der aufgebrachtesten Elben. So tief sein Haß und seine Verachtung in diesem Augenblick auch waren, durfte er dennoch nicht zulassen, daß sein Volk einen neuerlichen Mord beging. Die Krieger würden nicht Hand an jemanden legen, der von allen drei Elbenkönigen beschützt wurde.  
Während er der erbosten Menge beruhigend zusprach, sah Gil Galad sich um. Entgegen seiner Hoffnungen erblickte er in der Nähe einige Edain und Zwerge. Schon bald würden die anderen Völker vom Verrat der beiden Elben erfahren, was die Lage nur verschlimmern konnte.  
Jemand stieß gegen ihn und er warf der Elbenfrau einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und deutete auf die von hinten nachdrängende Menge. Die Dinge waren nahe daran, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

"Haltet ein!", ertönte Eonwes wohlklingende Stimme plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund, und sofort senkten sich die erhobenen Waffen. Der Herold Manwes trat vor, und jenen in seiner Nähe erschien er atemlos, wie nach einem schnellen, ausdauernden Lauf.  
"Welch Wahnsinn treibt euch, Söhne Feanors, erneut das Blut von Elben zu vergießen - noch dazu in der Gegenwart der Gesegneten Steine?"  
Maedhros wich nicht vor dem mißbilligenden Ton in Eonwes Stimme zurück. Er hatte den Aratar getrotzt und Morgoth widerstanden, er hatte Folter überlebt und den Verlust nahezu aller seiner Brüder wie auch den seiner Ehre erduldet, und er trug die Last eines unauslöschlichen Eides. Leben und Hoffnung hatte er von sich geworfen, und in dieser Stunde war in seinen Augen der selbe wilde Glanz des Todgeweihten wie einst in denen seines Vaters.  
"Wir verteidigen nur, was unser ist. Der Eid gilt weiterhin: wer auch immer die Silmaril an sich nimmt und sie vor uns zurückhält, soll unserer Rache anheimfallen!"  
Ein Beben durchlief die Menge angesichts der schrecklichen Worte.  
"Eid?", erwiderte Gil Galad zornig, "Fluch nenne ich ihn, und er hat unser Volk lange genug gepeinigt. Gebt die Steine auf und schließt endlich Frieden!"  
Maglor wandte den Kopf, und sein Blick war kalt. "Schweig, Neffe, und sprich nicht von Dingen, die sich deinem Verständnis entziehen!"  
Gildor Inglorion machte eine rasche Bewegung und Celebrimbor ergriff schnell seinen Arm.  
Unbeeindruckt von Maglors blankem Schwert trat Gil Galad direkt vor ihn hin.  
"Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe? Wer hat die Toten gezählt und begraben, die Du und deine Brüder an den Häfen Arverniens zurückließen? Wer mußte die Trauernden trösten, ihre Wunden an Körper und Geist heilen? Von Anfang an habt ihr andere für euren Eid bezahlen lassen. Nun ist es an der Zeit, daß dies ein Ende findet." Er maß seinen Angehörigen mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Mißbilligung.  
Maglor senkte sein Schwert eine Handbreit. "Ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen - nicht jetzt. Doch mische dich nicht ein."  
Elrond stand rechts hinter Maglor und beobachtete das Geschehen mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Er verstand das ganze Ausmaß des Irrtums seiner geliebten älteren Brüder, also warum konnten Maedhros und Maglor es nicht? Der junge Halb-Elb fühlte sich hilflos zerrissen zwischen seinem Rechtsempfinden und der Treue zu seinen Pflegebrüdern.  
Celebrimbor jedoch, der sich hinter Gil Galad hielt, etwas links von diesem, eine Hand an den Griff seines eigenen Schwertes gelegt, zweifelte nicht daran, daß seine beiden Onkel sich vollkommen im klaren darüber waren, was sie hier taten. Er wußte ebenso, daß Maglor ungeachtet seiner Worte absolut in der Lage war, die Waffe gegen ihren jüngeren Verwandten zu erheben. Und aus diesem Grund hielt sich Curufins Sohn bereit, seinen König und Freund zu verteidigen.  
In dem Schweigen, das Maglors Worten folgte, trat Earwen in die Mitte der Versammelten. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid in der Farbe frischer Milch, ihr Haar war offen und weder Juwelen noch Gold oder Silber schmückte sie. Sanft berührte sie Gil Galads Schulter und lenkte ihn zwei Schritte zurück. Inmitten all der Waffen ringsum vertrat sie eine andere Art von Macht.  
"Maglor, willst Du wirklich die Geheiligten Lande für immer aufgeben?", fragte sie. "Denk an all das, was du zurückgelassen hast, denke an deine Gattin! Noch eine kleine Weile, dann könntest du zu ihr zurückkehren. Empfindest du denn keine Liebe mehr für sie?" Warm war der Klang ihrer Stimme, erweckte Erinnerungen an glückliche, längst vergangene Zeiten. "Du hast so viel aufgegeben, sicherlich willst du nicht auch noch deine Liebe verlieren?"  
Seine Tante war klug, so viel mußte Maedhros ihr zugestehen. Er wußte, und sie tat es offenbar ebenfalls, wie sehr sein jüngerer Bruder seine Frau vermißte. Hoffte Maglor noch immer darauf, eines Tages wieder mit ihr vereint zu werden? Es mochte der Grund für sein Widerstreben sein, dem Eid zu folgen. Warum, so fragte sich Maedhros, war es keinem seiner Brüder gelungen, seine Gattin dazu zu überreden, ihn in die Verbannung zu begleiten, während sowohl Eldalote als auch Elenwe ihren Ehegatten ohne Zögern gefolgt waren?  
Maglor betrachtete seine Tante eingehend, ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung. Und gerade als die anderen zu hoffen begangen, da lächelte der größte Sänger der Noldor, traurig und herablassend zugleich.  
"Hohe Königin Earwen, gerade die Liebe zu meiner Frau ist es, die mich bleiben heißt. Wie könnte ich von ihr erwarten, meine Schande zu teilen? Wie könnte sie Zuneigung für einen Sippenmörder empfinden? Ich liebe sie, ja, und als Zeichen meiner Liebe werde ich ihr dies ersparen. Laßt unsere Frauen um uns trauern, das ist weitaus besser als sie zu zwingen, unser Schicksal zu teilen." (1)  
Und als sie die Bedeutung von Maglors Worten erkannte, verbarg Earwen, die Schwanenjungfrau von Alqualonde, Hohe Königin der Noldor, das Gesicht in ihren Händen, und sie weinte.  
Finarfin sah ihren Ehering im Licht eines nahen Feuers glitzern. Wäre er selbst jemals in der Lage, ihre Liebe so einfach aufzugeben? Die Kehle wurde ihm eng. Er berührte seinen eigenen Ring, ein schlichtes, goldenes Band mit einem Segensspruch in feinen, eleganten Schriftzeichen. Dieser Ring und sein Gegenstück an Earwens Finger waren das Hochzeitsgeschenk seines Bruders Feanor gewesen; eines der wenigen Geschenke, die er je von seinem Halbbruder bekommen hatte, doch damals mit einem Lächeln voll geschwisterlicher Zuneigung überreicht.  
‚Oh Feanor, geliebter Bruder, wie sehr ich dich vermisse! Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Söhne retten.'

Eonwe maß die beiden Brüder mit einem strengen Blick.  
"Welchen Anspruch ihr auch auf die Silmaril besessen haben mögt, er ist verwirkt um all der üblen Taten willen, die ihr in der Verfolgung eures Eides begangen habt. All die Toten, die noch immer leben könnten, sprechen dagegen. Nur auf Weisung der Valar sollen euch die Juwelen zurückgegeben werden."  
"Und welches Recht haben sie, uns das Werk unseres Vaters vorzuenthalten oder zu gewähren?", erwiderte Maedhros. "Einer der Geheiligten Steine befindet sich bereits in ihrem Besitz, und bis jetzt habe ich noch nicht gehört, daß sie willens wären, ihn uns auszuliefern."  
Eonwe deutete zum dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf. "Mißgönnst du der Welt etwa das Licht des Sterns der Dämmerungen? Es sind noch immer zwei für euch übrig." (2)  
"Und was ist mit ihm?" Maglor wies auf Celebrimbor. "Unser Neffe mag den falschen Weg eingeschlagen haben, dennoch bleibt er seines Vaters Sohn. Drei Erben Feanors sind hier, doch nur zwei Steine."  
Celebrimbor machte einen schnellen, erschrockenen Schritt zurück. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf einen der Silmaril."  
Maedhros schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. "Du brauchst ihn nicht zu erheben, er ist bereits dein durch das Recht deiner Herkunft."  
"Dann weise ich dieses Recht zurück. Verstehst du denn nicht, Onkel? Allein durch die Macht des Silmaril konnte Earendil die Gesegneten Lande erreichen. Es war unerläßlich für das Wohl ganz Mittelerdes, daß der Stein unsere Familie verläßt. Diesen Preis mußten wir zahlen. Und ich zahle ihn gern."  
In jenem Augenblick meinte Celebrimbor, was er sagte. Doch später wünschte er sich oft insgeheim, er hätte noch einmal eines der herrlichsten Werke seines Großvaters sehen und berühren können.  
"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, Celebrimbor, dann magst du tun wie es dir beliebt. Aber wir werden verteidigen, was unser ist. Auch wir stehen nicht allein." Maedhros blickte sich über die Schulter zu Elros und Elrond um.  
"Wage es nicht, die Jungen in deine Kriege hineinzuziehen!", rief Gil Galad aus. Plötzlich schien nichts wichtiger, als die jungen Halb-Elben zu beschützen und ihm war, als halte er etwas unglaublich Zartes und Kostbares in Händen – in der Tat, etwas viel Kostbareres als jeder Silmaril.  
‚Dies darf nicht geschehen', dachte er verzweifelt, ‚Elwing, ich konnte deine Söhne damals nicht beschützen, doch ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie dem Eid geopfert werden oder gar selbst zu Sippenmördern werden.' Eher würde er Maedhros mit eigener Hand töten. Oder, weit eher, bei dem Versuch umkommen.  
Die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick, dann nickten sie in wortlosem Einverständnis.  
"Nein", sagte Elros schlicht. "Wir werden uns daran nicht beteiligen." Sie traten von ihren Pflegebrüdern fort - dichter an Gil Galad heran. Erst sehr viel später entsann sich Elrond, daß ihm dies in jenem Moment der einzig sichere Ort zu sein schien, sicherer noch als hinter Eonwe selbst.  
Der Hohe König der Noldor-im-Exil atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatten ihre eigene Entscheidung getroffen, gegen den Eid.  
Maglor hingegen war außer sich. "So vergeltet ihr unsere Liebe und Pflege - durch Verrat?", rief er zornig - verletzt nicht allein durch den Verlust seiner Schützlinge, sondern vor allem weil diese ausgerechnet Gil Galad ihm vorzogen.  
‚So hast du schließlich doch noch gewonnen, Finellach', dachte er voll Bitterkeit. Und in diesem Moment entsagte er jeglichem Gedanken an Aufgabe, den er noch in seinem Herzen getragen haben mochte.  
"Sie verraten euch nicht, Maglor", bemerkte Círdan ruhig. "Sie versuchen vielmehr, euch zu retten. Wie oft hast du uns erzählt, du hättest aus Liebe für sie gesorgt? Ist es für dich so schwer zu verstehen, daß sie nun ebenfalls aus Liebe handeln?"  
Einst war der Schiffsbauer willens gewesen, beide Söhne Feanors mit eigener Hand zu töten. Doch hier und jetzt empfand er lediglich Mitleid für sie. Wußte er doch nur zu gut, was es bedeutete, an der Liebe eines anderen zweifeln zu müssen.  
Maedhros legte eine Hand auf Maglors Schulter, um ihn in seinem Kummer zu trösten. "Eine seltsame Art von Liebe, die zum Treuebruch führt. Doch handelt wie es euch beliebt, Söhne Elwings! Ihr habt euren Weg gewählt und wir den unseren." Er wandte sich um und wollte das Zelt hinter sich betreten, wo die Steine aufbewahrt wurden.  
"Halt!", rief Finarfin, und die Waffen wurden wieder gehoben. Maedhros zögerte, das Gesicht halb zum Hohen König umgewandt. Einen Moment lang waren alle still und niemand rührte sich.  
Dann trat Eonwe zwischen die Brüder und die anderen Elben. Er hob die Rechte.  
"Laßt sie gehen. Dies ist der Wille Manwes: die Söhne Feanors sollen die Silmaril bekommen und freies Geleit erhalten. Niemand soll sie antasten, niemand sie hindern."  
Maedhros, kaum weniger erstaunt als alle anderen, ging in das Zelt und kehrte mit einer kleinen Schatulle zurück. Er zeigte sie Maglor, der sie vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfürchtig, berührte.  
Elros machte einen Schritt auf Feanors zweitältesten Sohn zu, der für ihn noch immer der geliebte Verwandte war. "Bruder...Makalaure..._bitte_..."  
Maglor stieß ihn beiseite. "Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, nun steh auch dazu!" Seine klare, kraftvolle Stimme war verzerrt von Schmerz und Zorn.  
Die Leute ringsum machten zögernd Platz und die Brüder verließen das Lager. Erst lange nachdem sie die Tore passiert hatten, öffneten sie das Kästchen um endlich die Juwelen in Händen zu halten, die ihr Vater einst gefertigt hatte, sein größtes Werk.  
Doch wie berichtet wird, verbrannten die Silmaril ihr Fleisch und sie mußten erkennen, daß sie in der Tat das Recht eingebüßt hatten, die Geheiligten Steine zu berühren. Maedhros konnte den Schmerz, der seine verbliebene Hand verzehrte, nicht ertragen, und so seines einen Ziels im Leben beraubt, warf er sich selbst in einen feurigen Abgrund. Ob er am Schicksal verzweifelte oder sich nach dem Frieden in den Hallen des Wartens sehnte, vermag niemand zu sagen.  
Maglor beobachtete mit Schrecken den Sturz seines Bruders. Dann wandte er sich um und trieb sein Pferd nach Osten, auf die näher rückende Küste zu.  
Ihre Verwandten blieben schweigend zurück, die Köpfe gesenkt. Und was selbst der Bann der Valar nicht vermocht hatte, wurde durch den Verlust ihrer letzten beiden Vettern erreicht: silberne Tränen benetzten Galadriels weiße Wangen. Abscheu war ihre einzige Empfindung für die Sippenmörder gewesen, aber verloren hatte sie auch Maitimo und Makalaure, die Freunde und Begleiter ihrer Jugend. Wie viele Verluste würde sie noch zu ertragen haben?  
Sie konnte nicht wissen, und dies war eine Gnade, daß ihr größter Schmerz sie noch erwartete, weit entfernt in der Zukunft.  
Elros stand noch immer, wo Maglor ihn verlassen hatte, seine Augen weit und mit ungeweinten Tränen gefüllt. Schließlich legte Gil Galad einen Arm um die Schulter des jungen Halb-Elben.  
"Komm, in dieser Nacht können du und dein Bruder bei uns bleiben."  
Er hatte solch einen verlorenen Blick schon einmal gesehen, an jenem Tag, da Celegorm und Curufin aus Nargothrond verbannt worden waren und Curufin aller Bande zu seinem Sohn entsagte. Vielleicht konnte Celebrimbor den jungen Söhnen Elwings helfen, ihren Verlust zu verwinden.  
Für den Moment jedoch war der Meisterschmied verschwunden und Gil Galad wußte, wo er ihn finden würde: in einer der Schmieden, vertieft in irgendein Werk - und weinend. Wie stets bei solchen Gelegenheiten. Und wie üblich würde er später zu ihm gehen und an Celebrimbors Seite bleiben.  
Gleich seinem älterer Zwilling verharrte auch Elrond bewegungslos, ein Ausdruck der Bestürzung auf seinem schmalen Gesicht.  
"Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Wie konnte das geschehen? Sie sind unsere Brüder, wie können sie sich so einfach von uns abwenden?", flüsterte er.  
Galadriel umarmte ihn, plötzlich empfand sie seltsam mütterlich gegenüber Elwings Söhnen. Ihre weißen Hände streichelten sein Haar.  
"Die Macht der Silmaril und des Eides von Feanor ist groß, Kind, und es gibt nur wenige, die ihrem Ruf widerstehen können. Maedhros und Maglor hatten niemals die Kraft dazu."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Neuigkeiten vom Geschick der Silmaril, von Maedhros' Tod und Maglors Verschwinden machten bald die Runde im Heer. Alle betrauerten den Verlust der Silmaril und Eonwes Entscheidung war Gegenstand vieler Gespräche.  
Die feanorischen Soldaten waren erschüttert, sie fühlten sich von ihren Königen im Stich gelassen. Nur wenige von ihnen hatten den Krieg überlebt. Stets hatten Maedhros und Maglor ihre Truppen an den gefährlichsten Positionen aufgestellt (und viele sagten, sie hätten dies mit Einverständnis ihrer Krieger getan, die ihres verdorbenen Lebens überdrüssig geworden seien). Niemand fühlte sich ihnen noch verpflichtet oder schätzte ihre Dienste. Schulter an Schulter kauerten sie um ihre Lagerfeuer, schweigsam, verloren in ihrer Trauer.  
Ael konnte die Stille und Niedergeschlagenheit schließlich nicht mehr ertragen. Leise erhob sie sich und wanderte ziellos durch das Lager, nur das Vergessen suchend. Wenige bemerkten sie, doch wer es tat, warf der Kriegerin ausdrucksvolle Blicke zu, denn in einem letzten Aufwallen von Stolz und Trotz trug sie noch immer das Zeichen des Hauses von Feanor.

Sie versuchte, nichts von den Gesprächen ringsum wahrzunehmen. Doch hin und wieder hielt sie inne und lauschte beinahe gegen ihren eigenen Willen. Einmal verhielt sie in der Dunkelheit neben einem großen Streitroß, das friedlich und unbekümmert von elbischen Angelegenheiten graste.  
Einige Schritte entfernt lachte jemand auf, bitter und sarkastisch.  
"Sie haben es schon immer verstanden, erst Unruhe zu stiften und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen, diese Söhne Feanors. Und jedesmal mußte der König sich dessen annehmen, was sie zurückließen."  
In der Dunkelheit schloß Ael die Augen und tastete blindlings über den Hals der Stute, bis sich ihre Finger in der rauhen Mähne verkrampften.  
"Und was haben sie diesmal hinterlassen? Zwei Halb-Elben und eine Bande von Sippenmördern."  
Ael preßte ihre zitternden Lippen zusammen. ‚Sippenmörder – ist das alles, was ihr in uns seht?' Sie seufzte leise. Welchen Grund hätten sie haben sollen, anders von ihr zu denken?  
"Doch es sind die Söhne von Elwing und Earendil", bemerkte eine andere Stimme. "Sie gehören zu uns."  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Sie waren erst sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, als sie zu Maedhros kamen. Und er hat sie sicherlich nicht so erzogen, wie unsere Herrin es getan hätte."  
"Oder der Hohe König", warf ein dritter ein.  
Ael kannte weder Elros noch Elrond persönlich, doch sie hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft genau beobachtet. Zwei ruhige, junge Elben, wohlbewandert in der Weisheit ihres Volkes und geschickte Kämpfer. Keine Schande für diejenigen, die sie erzogen hatten. Es war nicht gerecht, sie so zu behandeln!  
‚Dennoch sollten wir uns besser daran gewöhnen. Das Volk von Maedhros und Maglor besitzt nicht länger einen Anspruch auf ein faires Urteil.'  
Doch es tat weh, oh so weh!  
"Wer wird sie anführen?", fragte der dritte Sprecher.  
Abschätziges Gelächter. "Gil Galad natürlich. Er ist der letzte Elbenkönig Beleriands, nachdem Maglor es vorgezogen hat, seine Pflichten eben so leichtfertig fortzuwerfen wie Maedhros sein Leben."  
"Und Celebrimbor?"  
"Er hat die Königswürde zurückgewiesen. Eine sehr kluge Entscheidung."  
Ael preßte ihr Gesicht fest gegen die Schulter des Pferdes, bis das Tier unbehaglich einen Schritt beiseite trat. Sie holte tief Atem um sich zu beruhigen, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören.  
Warum war sie nicht auf Balar geblieben? Sie waren heimgekehrt um Strafe, Verachtung und Verbannung zu ertragen, hatten sich Maedhros' Zorn und Maglors Ärger gestellt. Und wofür? Nur um schließlich doch zu Gil Galad zurückzukehren, als ein unwillkommenes Erbe, angenommen allein aus Pflichtgefühl. Sie, die einst stolz zum ältesten Haus der Kinder Finwes gehört hatten, waren nun nur mehr eine Last für den Hohen König. Und sicherlich wünschte er sich frei von dieser Last.

Hierin tat Ael dem König der Noldor von Beleriand allerdings Unrecht.  
‚Geringe Freundschaft soll von heute an herrschen zwischen Nargothrond und den Söhnen Feanors!' – die Worte seines Vaters, ausgesprochen in berechtigtem Zorn. Worte, die er bis jetzt niemals in Frage gestellt hatte. Es war leicht genug gewesen, ihnen Folge zu leisten.  
Jetzt jedoch hatte sich die Lage verändert. Die Söhne von Feanors waren verschwunden und ihre Gefolgsleute ohne Anführer, ohne einen, der sich um sie kümmerte. Sollte er die Herrschaft über sie annehmen, und sei es auch nur durch Celebrimbor? Was wog schwerer, der Eid seines Vaters oder die Bedürfnisse dieser Elben? Einst waren von ihnen die drei Sippenmorde begangen worden. Doch er hatte sie im Kampf erlebt. Sie hatten für ihre Untaten bezahlt, mit Blut und Schmerz. Sein Verstand und sein Herz waren zerrissen zwischen einem der wenigen Vermächtnisse, die Orodreth ihm hinterlassen hatte, und dem, was ihm recht erschien. Schließlich seufzte er tief und traf seine Entscheidung.  
Er mochte nicht um die Verantwortung für das Wohl von Maedhros' Volk gebeten haben, dennoch würde er sie als seine Obliegenheit akzeptieren. So sehr er seinen Vater liebte, konnte er doch nicht alle Gefolgsleute von Maedhros nur um Orodreths Schwur willen zurückweisen, der vor langer Zeit und ohne Ahnung des Kommenden ausgesprochen worden war.  
‚Ada, ich will dir gern gehorchen. Doch nicht blind, so wie Maedhros seinem Vater folgte. Vergib mir.'  
Tief in seinem Inneren wußte Gil Galad jedoch, daß Orodreth verstehen würde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Entscheidung wurde nicht zu früh getroffen. Bereits am darauffolgenden Morgen bat eine von Elros und Elrond angeführte Gruppe von fünfzehn feanorischen Elben um seine Erlaubnis, auf die Suche nach Maglor zu gehen.  
"Warum fragt ihr mich, ich bin nicht euer Befehlshaber?", erwiderte Gil Galad vorsichtig.  
Elros' Gesicht rötete sich, der König hätte nicht sagen können, ob aus Verlegenheit oder Ärger.  
"Es gibt niemanden sonst, den wir um seine Einwilligung bitten könnten, Herr. Welcher der anderen Anführer würde unseren Wunsch verstehen, nach einem...einem _Sippenmörder_ zu suchen?"  
Mit einem kleinen, wehmütigen Lächeln entsagte Gil Galad endgültig dem Schwur seines Vaters.  
"Wenn ihr denn meine Herrschaft annehmt, so habt ihr meine Erlaubnis zu gehen. Möget ihr den finden, den ihr sucht."  
Die Elben verneigten sich steif, darauf bedacht, ihre Erleichterung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Nur Elrond schenkte ihm ein dankbares Nicken.  
‚Danke, Onkel', formten seine Lippen lautlos.  
Gil Galad neigte den Kopf und wollte schon gehen, als er Eonwe bemerkte, der sich ihnen näherte. Für einen Moment wurde alles verschwommen und er sah nicht mehr den Herold Manwes, sondern nur einen Ainu vorwärts schreiten, machtvoll und stark, und nichts, nichts schien in der Lage zu sein, ihn aufzuhalten. Warum er aufgehalten werden sollte wußte Gil Galad nicht, doch es mußte getan werden und es war sein Recht, seine Pflicht, seine Sühne-  
Ebenso plötzlich war die Vision vorbei und der König fragte sich verwundert, was ihm gerade widerfahren sein mochte. Er blinzelte und als er erneut hinsah war dort natürlich nur Eonwe, wie er ihn schon so oft zuvor gesehen hatte: von schlichtem Äußeren ähnlich einem der Eldar, während sein Geist durch die körperliche Hülle hindurchschimmerte wie Sonnenlicht durch das grüne Dach der Bäume.  
Der Herold achtete nicht auf den verwirrten Elbenkönig, wiewohl er dessen kurzen Einblick in die Musik der Ainur bemerkt hatte. Er näherte sich Elros und Elrond und hob eine Hand.  
"Die Valar haben über euch Rat gehalten, Kinder Elwings und Earendils. Da ihr sowohl das Blut der Elben als auch der Menschen in euch tragt, ist euer Schicksal nicht festgelegt und könnt ihr weder nach den einen noch nach den anderen geurteilt werden. Somit ist euch diese Gunst gewährt worden: selbst zu entscheiden, ob ihr zu den Eldar oder den Atani gezählt werden und ihr Los teilen wollt."  
Die Brüder tauschten einen verwunderten Blick. Keiner von ihnen sprach und die Luft lastete schwer.  
Gil Galad betrachtete die beiden überraschten Halb-Elben. Er machte fast instinktiv einen Schritt nach vorn, zwischen die jungen Brüder und den Herold.  
"Es ist eine bedeutsame und schwere Entscheidung, die Ihr von ihnen verlangt, mein Herr", sagte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. "Wie viel Zeit ist ihnen gegeben, ihre Antwort zu bedenken?"  
Eonwe bemerkte wohl das beschützerische Gebaren des Königs, die Entschlossenheit, für das Wohlergehen der Söhne seiner selbsterwählten Schwester selbst einem der Ainur zu trotzen. Und er war froh angesichts dieses Zeichens von Liebe in einer Welt, die so viel Haß zu ertragen gehabt hatte.  
"Ich werde warten, bis sie von ihrer Suche zurückkehren", antwortete er.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silíel stand am Bug des Schiffes und sie erschauerte, als ihr Blick über das dunkle, drohend aufragende Bergmassiv im Nordwesten wanderte. Thangorodrim, die Festung und das Reich des Schwarzen Feindes. Sie hüllte sich fester in ihren braunen Umhang.  
‚Und dies ist nur eine zerstörte Ruine. Wie muß es ausgesehen haben, als Morgoths Stärke noch ungebrochen war?'  
Eine warme Hand glitt in die ihre. Als sie sich umwandte, fand ihr Blick den von Ergaladh. Die junge Elbenfrau lächelte beruhigend. (3)  
"Es ist vorbei, Silíel. Er hat keine Macht mehr. Du hast gehört, was der Herold sagte." Ein sanfter Händedruck. "Deine Familie wird in Frieden leben können." Sie wies auf Silíels andere Hand. Die ältere Elbenfrau ließ das Sonnenlicht auf dem schmalen Goldring glitzern. Er fühlte sich noch immer fremd an, denn erst seit drei Tagen trug sie ihn. Beide Frauen sahen gleichzeitig über ihre Schultern, zu dem Seemann am Steuerruder, dessen silberlockiges Haar vom Wind gezaust wurde. Er fing ihre Blicke auf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
Ergaladh überließ die Liebenden ihrem wortlosen Austausch und betrachtete die ruhelosen Wellen. Rundum war die See mit den großen, weißen, wunderschönen Schiffen der Teleri aus Aman bedeckt. Zwischen ihnen befanden sich alle möglichen Arten von Gefährten: Fischerboote, Lastkähne, sogar einfache Ruderboote, die an großen Segelschiffen festgemacht waren. Sie alle wurden von einem stetigen Wind nach Osten getrieben und folgten dem Vorrücken der Küste. In zehn Tagen, so hatte man ihnen gesagt, würden sie auf das Heer treffen.  
Weiter hinten auf einem weißen Schiff aus Aman saß eine andere Elbenfrau, die geistesabwesend ein Seil flocht. Auch sie betrachtete das vor ihnen liegende Land, achtete jedoch wenig auf die Berge und die Bedrohung, die diese einst bedeuteten hatten. Ihre Gedanken waren anderswo.  
‚Er wird dort sein - sie haben gesagt, er habe den Krieg überlebt. Was mag er denken, wie mag er empfinden nach so vielen Jahren?'  
Ihre Hände bewegten sich flink und sie lauschte dem Gesang des Windes in den Segeln und dem Klatschen der Wellen gegen die Bordwand. Diese vertrauten Geräusche wirkten beruhigend. Das Land mochte anders aussehen, anders riechen als daheim, doch wenigstens die See war hier dieselbe wie zu Hause.  
‚Und was soll aus uns nach diesem Krieg werden? Schon jetzt haben einige Elben von Balar die Erlaubnis zur Rückkehr in den Westen zurückgewiesen. Was, wenn Círdan ebenso entscheidet? Oh, Geliebter! Schiffsbauer nennen sie dich, und Schiffe werden an diesen neuen Küsten gebraucht werden. Ein hehres Schicksal ist dir bestimmt, ich kann es fühlen. Doch ob dieses Schicksal auch mich umfaßt, bleibt mir verborgen.'  
Ihre Hände hielten inne.  
‚Würde ich eine weitere Ewigkeit ohne dich ertragen können, mein Liebster?'  
Eine Möwe schrie, einsam und verlassen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Das Belegaer drang schneller vorwärts, nachdem es die Ebene von Anfauglith erreichte. In weniger als zehn Tagen hatten sie die zurückweichende Armee des Westens eingeholt.

Gil Galad ging am Strand entlang, die Augen nach Westen gerichtet. Dort unter den zahllosen weißen Schiffen lag Beleriand, das Land seiner Geburt. Verloren für immer. Im Süden konnte er eine Insel erkennen: die windigen Hochlande von Taur-Nu-Fuin wo einst sein Vater und sein Großvater gelebt hatten. Zweifellos waren die Winde nun abgeflaut, jetzt, da es nicht länger ein Hochland war.  
‚Alle Orte, an denen ich gelebt habe, sind vergangen', dachte er bekümmert. ‚Tol Sirions Ruinen liegen auf dem Meeresgrund und Wasser füllt die Hallen von Nargothrond. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Bucht von Balar noch einmal bei Sonnenaufgang sehen können, und die Insel im Sternenlicht. Dies ist das dritte Zuhause, das ich verloren habe. Wann wird es je enden?'  
Eine Welle schwappte gegen seinen Stiefel und der König trat beiseite. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, derweil eine weitere Sorge sich seiner Gedanken bemächtigte: es war nicht leicht, gleichzeitig mit den Truppen vorzurücken und sie die Schiffe besteigen zu lassen. Sie waren nicht nur eine Armee, wohlgeordnet und diszipliniert, sondern bei ihnen befanden sich ebenso die Sklaven, die sie aus den Kerkern von Angband befreit hatten, und Hunderte oder sogar Tausende von Flüchtlingen; Elben, Menschen und Zwerge. Im Moment war es seine dringendste Aufgabe, Wasser und Lebensmittel für alle zu bekommen.  
‚Onkel Fingolfin, du hast unser Volk über die Helcaraxe gebracht. Jetzt könnte ich etwas von deinem Organisationstalent wirklich gut gebrauchen.'  
"Mein König!", unterbrach eine wohlklingende, erfreute Stimme hinter ihm sein Grübeln. "Mein König, oh, ich habe Euch gefunden!"  
Das Lächeln war schon auf seinen Zügen noch ehe er sich umgewandt hatte. So wie früher erwartete er mit weit geöffneten Armen die Elbenfrau, die durch die Brandung auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Wäre ihr Körper nicht so schlank und leicht gewesen, hätte der Aufprall ihn womöglich umgeworfen.  
"Filhuilen, mein Kleines", flüsterte er in das dunkle, weiche Haar. "Ich fürchtete dich in der Flut verloren."  
Ergaladh trat zurück und nahm seine Hände. "Wie hätten wir im Meer ertrinken können, umgeben von Círdans Seeleuten? Ihr solltet nicht solche Dinge über die Falathrim sagen, sie wären überaus gekränkt."  
Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Finger. "Dann laß es ein Geheimnis zwischen dir und mir bleiben. Wie ist es dir in all den Jahren ergangen? Wir haben viel zu wenig von Zuhause gehört. Erzähl mir alles, was sich in meiner Abwesenheit zugetragen hat!"  
Seite an Seite wanderten sie den grasbedeckten Strand entlang. (4)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elros und Elrond saßen auf einer steinigen Anhöhe, einige Meter oberhalb des Wasserspiegels und beobachteten die kabbeligen Wellen. Sie waren nicht allein hier oben, dreizehn weitere Elben saßen in der Nähe, allerdings weit genug entfernt, um den Brüdern etwas Abgeschiedenheit zu gestatten. Wenn sie sprachen, klangen ihre Stimmen flach und leise. Seit ihrem Abschied von der Armee des Lichts war der Mond erst zu einer schmalen Sichel geworden und hatte sich erneut gerundet. In dieser Zeitspanne hatten sie gefunden, wen sie suchten - und ihn wieder verloren.

"Und was werden wir nun machen?", fragte Elrond. "Was wollen wir den anderen nach unserer Rückkehr sagen?"  
Elros wußte, daß die Bemerkung seines Bruders sich nicht auf ihre Suche bezog.  
"Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Von nun an soll mein Leben allein in meinen eigenen Händen liegen. Und ich werde mein Schicksal an nichts - und niemanden - mehr binden." Er blickte in das von Erschöpfung gezeichnete Gesicht seines Zwillings. "Nicht einmal an dich, Elrond."  
"Ich verstehe", antworte dieser und schluckte. Die Worte schmerzten, doch ja, er verstand wirklich. Geistesabwesend zeichnete er mit einem Finger auf der staubigen Oberfläche des Steins. Elros lehnte sich vor, um einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Es war ein Stern, gefolgt vom Buchstaben E. Die Bedeutung dieses Bildes vermochte er nicht zu erfassen.  
"Und was wirst du tun?", fragte er endlich.  
Elrond hielt inne und betrachtete seine Zeichnung, als ob er sie zum ersten mal sähe.  
"Ich denke, ich werde hierbleiben, bei Onkel Finellach."  
"Du glaubst nicht, daß er nach Aman gehen wird?"  
Elrond glättete den Staub und verwischte die Zeichen. "Nein, das tue ich nicht."  
"Also willst du bleiben und einer von ihnen werden?"  
"Einer von wem?"  
"Den Eldar, natürlich. Es wäre ziemlich sinnlos, für bloße hundert Jahre beim König zu bleiben."  
"Einer von _ihnen_...Elros, du...weißt du, was du da sagst?" Elrond spürte, wie kalte, gnadenlose Angst sein Herz umklammerte, stärker als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Seines Bruders Worte deuteten eine Trennung an, die er nicht ertragen zu können glaubte.  
Elros setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Seitdem man uns erzählte, wie Vater und Mutter sich entscheiden mußten, habe ich mich oft gefragt, welchen Pfad ich wohl gewählt hätte. Elrond, ich will nicht wie unsere Brüder werden, für immer von den Fehlern und Irrtümern der Vergangenheit heimgesucht. Ich will nicht gezwungen sein, so lange am Leben zu bleiben, bis ich das Ende von Arda selbst mitansehen muß. Und ganz gewiß will ich nicht jenen ins Angesicht sehen müssen, die unser Volk getötet haben, was unweigerlich geschähe. Ich könnte ihnen nicht vergeben, niemals."  
"Stattdessen willst du verschwinden und für immer verloren sein, außer in der Erinnerung anderer?"  
Lachend strich Elros ihm über das Haar.  
"Es wird deine Erinnerung sein, kleiner Bruder, und die unserer Eltern, das ist genug für mich. Und wer weiß? Niemand kann sagen, welches Geschick die Zweitgeborenen erwartet. Vielleicht wird es ein neues Leben für mich geben, jenseits der Schleier dieser Welt."  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn. "Welcher Unterschied bestünde zwischen dem Leben der Eldar und einem zweiten Dasein, wo auch immer Eru Illúvatar es dir gewähren würde?"  
"Bestimmt ist es anders als das, was die Elben zu ertragen haben. Vertrauen, Elrond. Das ist es, was dir fehlt. Du solltest wirklich mehr Vertrauen in die Schöpfung des Einen haben. Ich bin mir sicher, daß er sich gut um alle seine Kinder kümmert." Er schenkte seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick. "Du hast einmal gesagt, du würdest nie von meiner Seite weichen."  
"Und ich habe meine Worte nicht vergessen. Sie haben mich seither verfolgt. Elros, vor langer Zeit hatte ich eine Vision, die mich und den Hohen König - Gil Galad - betraf. Irgendwie sind unser beider Schicksale miteinander verwoben. Ich meinte, was ich dir einst versprach. Mein Herz sehnt sich danach, dir zu folgen wohin auch immer du gehst. Und doch sagt es mir zur gleichen Zeit, daß dies die falschen Entscheidung sein würde."  
"Dann solltest du seinem Rat folgen, Elrond. Du hattest schon immer ein tiefes Gespür für die Musik, wende dich nicht gegen sie." Er lehnte sich vor und küßte Elronds Stirn. "Haben wir nicht gelernt, wie ein Eid nicht nur das Leben desjenigen, der ihn ausspricht, zerstören kann sondern auch das aller anderen um ihn herum? Ich entlasse dich aus diesem Eid, mein Bruder, und mit Freuden. Schließlich sollte wenigstens einer von uns bei unserer Familie bleiben."  
Eine Pause entstand, bevor Elrond erneut sprach.  
"Es wird ihnen viel Schmerz bereiten, das weißt du. Unseren Angehörigen, unseren Freunden. Nana und Ada."  
"Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Elros mühsam. "Glaubst du, sie werden es verstehen? Verstehst _du_ es?"  
"Nein, das tue ich nicht." Elrond legte einen Arm um seines Bruders Schulter und zog ihn fest an sich. "Aber ich liebe dich und vertraue deinem Urteil. Wenn dies dein Wille ist, kann ich es akzeptieren. Ich werde dich im Gedächtnis behalten, solange Arda existiert. Und hoffen, daß Eru eines Tages allen seinen Kindern erlaubt, miteinander vereint zu werden."  
Elros drängte sich enger in die Umarmung, und so verharrten sie für eine lange Weile, nahe genug beieinander, um des anderen Herzschlag spüren zu können.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zur selben Zeit führte fern im Osten Finarfin eine ganz ähnliche Unterhaltung mit seinem Urenkel.  
"Bist du dir sicher, daß du hierbleiben willst?", fragte der Hohe König der Noldor ebenso erstaunt wie kummervoll. "Du hast dich würdig erwiesen, im Reich der Valar zu leben."  
Gil Galad blickte nach Westen und seine grauen Augen waren mit unbeschreiblicher Sehnsucht erfüllt. Die Unsterblichen Lande! Kein Tod mehr, keine Zerstörung, nur Frieden und ein Ende all seiner Sorgen. Und darüber hinaus...  
Finarfin erkannte das Verlangen im Antlitz seines Urenkels und verstand. Er vermochte tief in den Herzen anderer zu lesen, und auch dieses mal irrte er nicht. "Deine Familie auf der anderen Seite des Belegaer freut sich darauf, dich kennenzulernen. Überdies werden deine Eltern und deine Schwester sicherlich bald aus den Hallen des Wartens zurückkehren."  
Der jüngere Elb schluckte hart. Ada und Nana, und Finduilas, oh, Finduilas, sein kleines Blatt!  
Er zwang sich, seinen Blick über das Lager der Elben hinter ihnen wandern zu lassen. Er konnte die Feuer sehen und schöne Stimme Lieder auf Sindarin singen hören.  
"Ja, ich vermisse sie", sagte er heiser, "doch dies ist mein Volk und ich kann es nicht im stich lassen. Es hat mich als seinen Herrn angenommen und das bindet uns aneinander."  
"Die Elben haben endlich Frieden, Artanáro, sie brauchen dich nicht länger", widersprach Finarfin. "Viele von ihnen werden nach Westen gehen, und der Rest wird lernen ohne dich zu leben. Und Beleriand ist nicht länger."  
"Gerade weil so viele ihr Heim verloren haben, brauchen sie jemanden, der sie führt und ihnen hilft, neue Heime und neue Gemeinschaften aufzubauen", erwiderte Gil Galad. "Eines der Dinge, in denen ich viel Erfahrung besitze." Er seufzte. "Ich mußte schon einmal zwischen meiner Familie und meinem Volk entscheiden, Großvater, und meine Entscheidung war die richtige. Ich kann später in den Westen gehen, wenn meine Aufgabe in den Hinnenlanden beendet und mein Schicksal erfüllt ist."  
"Wenn du hierbleibst, Sohn", sagte Finarfin leise, "werden weitere Mühen, Sorgen und Schmerz dich erwarten. Ich kann es sehen."  
"So sei es denn. Keiner der Abkömmlinge Finwes hat je sein Volk verlassen, mit Ausnahme eines einzigen, und ich bin nicht wie er."  
"Also geht es dir darum, Turgons Fehler nicht zu wiederholen? Ein besserer König als er zu sein?"  
"Nein. Es geht nicht darum, ‚ein' König zu sein. Es geht darum, der König zu sein, den sie verdienen."  
"Und du bist dieser König?"  
Gil Galad hob die Schultern. "Wer kann das sagen? Aber ich werde es versuchen."  
‚Er hat sich verändert', erkannte Finarfin plötzlich. ‚Er ist nicht länger König allein dem Titel nach, nur weil er alle anderen überlebte. In den vergangenen Jahren hat er Selbstvertrauen erworben, und er ist sich bewußt, was er erreicht hat. In der Tat, Artanáro, du hast mehr erreicht als jeder andere von uns, mit Ausnahme von Vater und vielleicht Nolofinwe.'  
Mit einem warmen Lächeln umarmte er Gil Galad. "Ja, das wirst du...'Ellach." Seine Stimme stockte, als er zum ersten mal den familiären Epesse seines Urenkels aussprach. "Und du wirst erfolgreich sein, als ein wahrer Erbe Finwes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zwei Monate nachdem sie zur Suche nach ihrem Pflegebruder aufgebrochen waren, kehrten Elrond und Elros zur Armee des Westens zurück. Der erste Anblick von einem Hügel aus entlockte ihnen Rufe des Erstaunens, so vieles hatte sich verändert. Das Heer, das sie zurückgelassen hatten, ähnelte jetzt einem ganzen Volk und vor der Küste segelten zahllose Schiffe.

Die feanorischen Elben trauerten tief, als sie vom Schicksal ihres Herrn hörten. Allein zurückzubleiben, in Kummer und Verzweiflung, erschien ihnen schlimmer als gleich Maedhros zu sterben, der wenigstens Trost in der Gesellschaft und Fürsorge Mandos' finden würde. Und einige von Maglors Gefolgsleuten beschlossen in Mittelerde zu verweilen anstatt nach Aman zu segeln, obwohl Maglor verboten hatte, ihm zu folgen. Sie blieben ihm dennoch treu und sagten, sie wollten nicht die Lande verlassen, in denen ihr Herr noch immer lebte. Und hierin waren sie nicht weniger loyal als es die Falathrim in der Alten Zeit gewesen waren, die der Großen Reise entsagten aus Liebe zu Elwe Singollo, während er in den Wäldern von Nan Elmoth umherirrte.  
Doch der größte Teil der Elben betrauerte den Verlust des letzten Sippenmörders nur wenig. In ihren Augen war sein Schicksal eine gerechte Strafe für all das Leid, das er über andere gebracht hatte.

Celebrimbor wäre gern mit Elros und Elrond gegangen, war dann aber doch bei Gil Galad geblieben, da er nur zu gut um die Schwierigkeiten wußte, die es für ihn bedeuten würde, mit Feanorianern zu reisen. Daß sie Maglor gefunden, es aber nicht vermocht hatten, ihn zu einer Heimkehr zu bewegen, war in seinen Augen ein schändliches Versagen.  
"Warum ist es mir niemals gestattet, von meinen Verwandten Abschied zu nehmen oder wenigstens in Frieden von ihnen zu scheiden?", fragte er, in einer erloschenen Schmiede sitzend, die Arme auf den Amboß gelegt und das Kinn auf die Unterarme gestützt. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. "Vater und Celegorm verließen mich im Zorn, Amros und Amrad mußte ich sogar bekämpfen, und nun Maedhros und Maglor...warum, 'Ellach?" Er wandte den Kopf ein wenig in Richtung des Königs, der an seiner Seite saß und sacht das Haar des Schmieds streichelte.  
"Du weißt, daß es keinen anderen Grund gibt als das Schicksal selbst", erwiderte Gil Galad. "Sie alle wählten ihren eigenen Weg. So tat es dein Vater und so tat es auch Maglor."  
"Wenn ich nur bei ihnen gewesen wäre! Ich hätte ihn davon überzeugt, mit uns zurückzukehren. Ich hätte nicht versagt!"  
"Celebrimbor..."  
"Ich hätte ihn nicht alleingelassen, verlassen und ohne Hoffnung an einer Küste, die niemand kennt."  
"Du hast gehört, was sie uns erzählten. Er bat sie inständig, zu gehen."  
"Ich hätte seine Meinung ändern können."  
"Er ist nicht für immer verloren, Celebrimbor. Er kann zurückkehren, wann immer es ihn danach verlangt. Gib ihm etwas Zeit und Ruhe, um mit seinem Schmerz fertig zu werden."  
Doch sie kannten beide die Wahrheit. Niemand würde jemals wieder die Stimme des größten Sängers der Noldor hören.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Schon bald nach ihrer Rückkehr wurden Elros und Elrond zu Gil Galads Zelt gerufen, und hier erwartete sie Eonwe.  
"Die Zeit ist gekommen, Söhne von Elwing. Nun trefft eure Wahl: entweder zu den Eldar gezählt zu werden, oder zu den Atani. Und dies soll euer Schicksal sein in den Kreisen dieser Welt."  
Die Stille, die den Worten des Maia folgte, lastete schwer auf Elrond. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch die Stimme versagte ihm.  
Schließlich schenkte Elros seinem Bruder ein trauriges, entschuldigendes Lächeln.  
"Ich wähle das Leben eines Sterblichen."  
Da. Es war getan. Die Entscheidung war getroffen und entgegen seinen Erwartungen, fühlte sich Elwings älterer Sohn erleichtert. Endlich _ganz_.  
Eonwe blickte in eine Ferne, die nur er allein sehen konnte und lauschte einer Stimme, die nur er allein hörte. Er nickte. "Dein Wunsch ist gewährt, Elros, Sohn von Earendil."  
Seine strahlenden Augen wanderten zu Elronds blassem Gesicht.  
‚Dies ist die letzte Gelegenheit, meine Meinung zu ändern. Bei Elros zu bleiben und die Sorgen meines Daseins eines Tages hinter mir zu lassen', dachte der Halb-Elb beinahe gegen seinen Willen. Die Versuchung war groß. Er liebte seinen Bruder und der Ewigkeit ohne den einen an seiner Seite entgegenzutreten, der sein Begleiter gewesen war noch bevor er geboren wurde, schien mehr als er ertragen konnte. Ganz besonders nach dem kürzlichen Verlust seiner älteren Brüder.  
Vielleicht hätte er wirklich seinen Sinn geändert, wenn er nicht gerade in diesem Augenblick Gil Galad angesehen hätte. Plötzlich entsann er sich des seltsamen Gefühls in der Stunde seiner Ankunft im Lager einige Jahre zuvor. Bliebe er bei Elros, würde dies die Muster stören, die in das Lied verflochten waren, welches die Welt formte. Er hatte seinen Platz einzunehmen, und der war nicht an seines Bruders Seite.  
"Ich...ich wähle das Leben der Eldar."  
"Es ist gewährt."  
Konnte es so leicht sein? Beide Brüder fühlten in sich hinein, doch nicht schien sich verändert zu haben. ‚Gibt es überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen den Fear der Erstgeborenen und den Seelen der Zweitgeborenen?', fragte Elros sich.  
Eonwe trat vor und legte seine schmale Hand auf Elros' Haupt.  
"Elros, Sohn von Earendil aus dem Haus von Finwe, und von Elwing aus dem Haus von Elwe und Melian der Maia, dies ist der Wille des Einen und er kann nicht geändert werden: du wirst ein großer Führer der Menschen werden, Stammvater einer Linie von Königen. Deine Kinder sollen gesegnet sein und die Erinnerung an dich wird für viele Zeitalter der Welt nicht verblassen."  
Er ging zu Elrond und wiederholte die Geste.  
"Elrond, Sohn von Earendil aus dem Haus von Finwe, und von Elwing aus dem Haus von Elwe und Melian der Maia, dies ist der Wille des Einen und er kann nicht geändert werden: du wirst ein Weiser unter den Eldar werden. Niemals sollst du König genannt werden, doch werden Könige deinem Rat folgen und du sollst tieferen Einblick in die Wege Ardas haben als irgend jemand sonst."  
Elrond erschauerte. Dies war sein ureigenes Schicksal, unwandelbar wie die Sterne.  
Eonwe beobachtete den beinahe verträumten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Halbelben. Dann wandte er sich zu Gil Galad um. Der König strahlte: ein glückliches und stolzes Lächeln, erfüllt von der Liebe eines Lehrers für seinen Meisterschüler. Erneut überkam eine Vorahnung den Herold, der Ruf seines Herrn. Er ging zu Gil Galad, doch berührte er den König, sondern stattdessen die schlanke Klinge von Aeglos, der an der Wand des Zeltes dicht neben ihm lehnte.  
"Artanáro Finellach Gil Galad, Sohn von Orodreth aus dem Haus von Finwe, dies ist der Wille des Einen und er kann nicht geändert werden: eines Tages wirst du einem Feind gegenüberstehen, den du nicht besiegen kannst. Doch in deiner finstersten Stunde wird der Segen der Valar mit dir sein."  
Weißes Licht flackerte entlang des Metalls und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Eonwe das Zelt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Über Monate hinweg wanderte und segelte die Armee des Lichts entlang der neuen Küstenlinie, die sich allmählich entlang der Ausläufer der Ered Luin festigte. Sie durchquerten nun das Land, das einstmals Ossiriand genannt worden war. Doch die sieben Flüssen hatten ihren Lauf verändert oder waren völlig verschwunden, daher nannten die Elben es nun Lindon, nach jenen Bergen, die es vor dem vorrückenden Wasser geschützt hatten. (5)

Die Zwerge wollten besonders eilig vorankommen, denn für sie gab es noch immer ein Zuhause in das sie zurückkehren konnten: Nogrod im nördlichen Teil der Bergkette und Belegost etwas südlich davon. Als sie jedoch nach zwei Wochen auf Zwergenwachen trafen berichteten diese, daß der Teil der Berge, der Nogrod beheimatet hatte, im Aufruhr des Landes eingebrochen war, gesunken und überschwemmt, und viele sahen darin eine Strafe für die Missetaten seiner Bewohner. Auch Belegost war schwer beschädigt: viele Tunnel waren eingebrochen, darunter drei der fünf wichtigsten, und hunderte seiner Bewohner waren entweder schwer verletzt oder sogar tot. Sein König bot jedem Zwerg, der darum ersuchte, eine neue Heimat an, ungeachtet der Herkunft und vergangener Taten. Trotzdem beschlossen viele der Kinder Aules, beim Heer zu bleiben. Einige wollten nicht in übervölkerten Hallen leben, andere zog es weiter nach Khazad Dûm weit im Osten, einige wanderten einfach gerne umher und sahen keinen Grund, ihre bisherige Lebensweise zu ändern.

Als sie den Ort erreichten, wo einst der Fluß Ascar kaltes, klares Wasser von den Bergen heruntergebracht hatte, fanden sie stattdessen einen breiten Meeresarm vor. Er führte beinahe genau nach Osten, geradewegs durch eine gigantische Kluft in der Bergkette.  
Gil Galad ließ den Blick über die monumentalen Bergflanken der Ered Lindon gleiten. Es war ein seltsamer und verwirrender Gedanke, daß diese Mauern aus Fels noch vor weniger als einem Jahr in ewiger Nacht vergraben gelegen haben sollten. Die Knochen der Erde selbst schienen entblößt und es verlangte ihn, das wunde Land zu heilen.  
Ein breiter Felsvorsprung wand sich entlang der nördlichen Klippen in Richtung des Gebirges. Eonwe riet ihnen, seinem Weg zu folgen. "Die Wasser dieses Stroms werden euch zu eurem neuen Zuhause führen."  
Voller Erstaunen angesichts des unglaublichen Anblicks wanderten sie entlang der Küste des Meeresarms nach Osten. Erst jetzt vermochten sie das volle Ausmaß der Zerstörung, die Arda erlitten hatte, zu begreifen. Mancher wunderte sich im stillen über den Gründen für diese Verwüstungen, ob die Valar eine zu große Macht gegen Morgoth ins Feld geführt hatten, oder ob das Land zu sehr vom Schwarzen Feind verunreinigt worden war, um noch Heilung zu finden.  
Auf ihrem Weg entlang der Klippen passierten sie ein tiefes, weites Tal, dessen Wände mehrere hundert Mannshöhen zum Wasser hinabreichten. Aus dem Landesinneren durchschnitt ein Fluß den Talboden. Seine Wasser sangen, während sie über glattgeschliffene Steine tanzten, ehe sie etwa zwanzig Schritt tief in das Wasser des Ozeans stürzten. Die östlichen Abhänge verliefen weniger steil und waren mit Gras bedeckt.  
Jemand mußte einst hier gelebt haben, sie fanden Obstgehölze und sogar einige junge Apfelbäume. Vielleicht war dies das Heim einiger Menschen, Elben oder sogar der Hüter der Bäume gewesen, von deren Frauen gesagt wurde, sie bauten Gärten wo immer sie auch wanderten. Es war ein herzzerreißend vertrauter und friedlicher Anblick.

Während das Heer eine wohlverdiente Rast einlegte, saß Gil Galad auf einem sandigen Abhang, von dem aus er das Tal überblicken konnte. Geistesabwesend zeichnete er den Grundriß für Gebäude und Straßen in den Sand.  
Gildor beugte sich über die zarten Linien und fügte einige Ställe hinzu.  
"Du magst diesen Ort", stellte er fest.  
"Ja, das tue ich. Es ähnelt Tol Sirion." Der König deutete auf die kleinen Apfelbäume, die noch Jahre brauchen würden, ehe sie zum ersten mal Früchte trugen. "Und wenn es irgend eine Einladung geben könnte, dann doch wohl dies."  
"Es wäre schwer zu verteidigen. Dieser Fluß ist nicht wie Vater Sirion."  
"Der Krieg ist vorbei, Gildor. Wir werden keinen Grund mehr haben, uns zu verteidigen." Gil Galad stand auf. "Ich werde über diesen Ort nachdenken. Er ruft mich, mein Freund, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, daß ich hier ein neues Zuhause errichte."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als sie den Paß erreichten, wo die Bergspitzen zur Linken und zur Rechten am höchsten waren, erinnerte der König sich an seine frühere Vorahnung, daß er eines Tages diese Berge überqueren würde. Nun war der Tag gekommen.  
Es hatte den ganzen Morgen geregnet und viele Wasserfälle stürzten die steilen Wände hinab, bis sie die salzigen Fluten des Golfs erreichten. Sein Blick folgte einem von ihnen und hoch am Himmel erblickte er den Umriß eines riesigen Adlers, der über ihnen kreiste.  
"Es ist der Herr der Adler", hörte er Eonwes Stimme hinter ihm.  
Thorondor betrachtete die Streitmacht aus Elben, Menschen und Zwergen, während er ohne sichtbare Bewegung seiner Flügel über die steilen Berghänge hinwegglitt. Ein allerletztes mal wachten seine scharfen Augen über jene, die so lange unter seiner Hut gestanden hatten.  
"Lebt wohl", rief er mit lauter Stimme, "Könige der Elben, Herren der Menschen und Anführer der Zwerge! Lebt wohl, Kinder des Einen!"  
Denn endlich war es auch ihm gestattet worden, die Wasser der Trennenden See zu überqueren und in den Landen der Valar zu leben, von wo sein Geist einst gekommen war, um aus Liebe zu den starken Winden und von Manwe gesandten Stürmen die Gestalt eines riesigen Vogels anzunehmen.  
Gil Galad blinzelte gegen den hellen Himmel. Braun-golden schimmernde Federn warfen das Licht der untergehenden Sonne zurück.  
‚Noch ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit, der hier endet', dachte er.  
So lange er sich entsinnen konnte, waren ihm Geschichten über die großen Adler erzählt worden, Boten und Wächter gleichermaßen, die in den Crissaegrim lebten. Er seufzte.  
"Sei nicht betrübt, Sohn von Orodreth", sagte eine Maia in Gestalt einer schlanken, braunhaarigen Frau neben ihm warm. "Lange hat der Herr der Adler auf diesen Tag gewartet. Viele seines Volkes werden bleiben und Gwaihir, der machtvollste seiner Abkömmlinge, führt sie an. Die Kinder werden nicht unbehütet bleiben."  
Gil Galad nickte. "Ich danke Euch, Herrin."  
Der Adler kreiste noch drei mal über ihnen und dann, mit einem lauten Schrei des Triumphs, schlug Thorondor mit seinen riesigen Flügeln, kippte nach Westen ab und flog in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. (6)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Armee wanderte weiter entlang des Sunds, den sie bis jetzt einfach nur ‚den Golf' nannten. Hinter der Schlucht, wo einst das Volk von Nogrod die Luft mit dem Geräusch von Hämmern und rauhen Zwergenstimmen erfüllt hatte, wurde die Küste steiler und steiler, bis das Wasser weit unter ihnen unablässig gegen die Klippen schlug. Von nun an mußten sie viele Wasserläufe überqueren, die flink von hängenden Tälern über steinige Flußbetten hinabsprangen.  
Und schließlich erreichten sie die Mündung des Flusses Lhûn. Einst war es ein schiffbarer aber recht kleiner Strom gewesen, nun war er breit und machtvoll. Während das Land in Aufruhr gewesen war, hatte ein Vulkanausbruch neben seiner Mündung einen riesigen Krater hinterlassen. Seine westliche Flanke war eingebrochen, Meerwasser hatte das so entstandene Becken gefüllt und dadurch einen natürlichen Hafen gebildet. Grau und leblos erschien es, doch die Falathrim erkannten sofort die Möglichkeiten dieses Ortes, um einen sicheren Hafen für viele Schiffe zu errichten. Nördlich und südlich des Flusses war das Land bedeckt von großen Wäldern, die sie mit dem nötigen Bauholz versorgen könnten.  
"Es sei denn, einer der Baumhirten lebt in diesen Hainen", bemerkte Gil Galad gegenüber Círdan, der nicht nur von der Fülle, sondern auch der Güte des Holzes begeistert war.  
"Sei unbesorgt, ich habe zuvor schon mit Ents gesprochen und sie verstehen die Bedürfnisse der Falathrim sehr gut. Ehe wir beginnen unsere Schiffe zu bauen, werde ich hinausgehen und sehen, ob einer von ihnen hier lebt, und ihn um seine Erlaubnis bitten." (7)  
"Das wird nicht einfach sein, fürchte ich", sagte Gil Galad und deutete auf die lange Schlange von Flüchtlingen vor ihnen. "Die Krieger aus dem Westen haben natürlich ihre eigenen Schiffe, doch viele Elben aus Beleriand sind ebenfalls willens, dem Ruf der Valar zu folgen, nicht nur die Sklaven aus Thangorodrim. Was für eine Aufgabe, sie alle über das Meer zu bringen! Du wirst eine Menge Holz benötigen."

Und tatsächlich wurden sie am Hafen von Eonwe selbst begrüßt.  
"Heil Círdan, Schiffsbauer! Endlich hast du den Ort deiner wahren Berufung erreicht. Denn hier sollst du die Boote anfertigen, die dein Volk nach Aman bringen werden, von nun an bis zu dem Tag, an dem das letzte Schiff seine Leinen löst."  
Der alte Seemann sah sich um, hinauf zu den steilen Felswänden, dem friedlichen Wasser und den Möwen, die hoch über ihnen kreisten. Und ein Licht war in seinen Augen, das Gil Galad noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
"Ja. Ja, ich verstehe, Herr. Dies ist meine Bestimmung, auf die ich so lange gewartet habe." Er musterte die Granitwälle erneut. "So abweisend seht ihr aus, doch wir werden euch zu Häusern ausbauen und diesen Ort mit Leben und Schönheit erfüllen. Grau seid ihr und ich nenne diesen Ort Mithlond, die Graue Anfurt. In den Zeiten, die nun kommen, soll dieser Name für unser Volk gleichbedeutend mit ‚Tor nach Westen' werden." (8)  
So fand Círdan der Schiffsbauer, Herr der Falathrim, schließlich sein Schicksal. Von diesem Tage an verbrachte er all seine Zeit im Hafen. Er baute Kais und Unterkünfte, Schuppen und Werften, und unter seiner Leitung entstand eine Stadt, wo zuvor nur grauer Stein gewesen war. Doch untersagte er, auch nur einen einzigen Baum zu fällen, ehe er nicht durch die Wälder gewandert war um zu sehen, ob ein Ent unter dem Blätterdach weilte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eines Abends, einige Tage nach seiner Ankunft, stand er bei den Felsen an der Hafenöffnung und schaute nach Westen.  
"Nowe?"  
Círdan erstarrte. Dieser Name. Und diese Stimme!  
"Nowe, sieh mich an. Bitte."  
Er tat wie ihm geheißen, nur für die Dauer eines Herzschlags, gerade lange genug, um sie zu erkennen. Ja, sie war es, natürlich. Und sie war ebenso schön wie beim letzten mal, als sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, Tausende von Jahren zuvor.  
"Ich wußte nicht, daß du hier bist", sagte er langsam und stockend. "Ich wußte nicht einmal, ob du Alqualonde...überlebt hattest." Er schloß die Augen. "Ob deine Gefühle sich geänd-"  
"Nowe, sieh mich _an_!", wiederholte sie drängend. Und als er gehorchte, sah er geradewegs in ihre Augen und in ihnen schimmerte derselbe Ausdruck den er an jenem Tage gesehen hatte, da sie voneinander schieden. Oh, und vieles mehr, doch dessen sollte er sich erst später entsinnen. In diesem Moment sah er allein den Widerschein ihrer Gefühle und seine größte, wichtigste, quälendste Frage war beantwortet. Eine große Last, die er im Geheimen getragen hatte, seit die Teleri nach Aman gingen, war von seinem Herzen genommen. Niemand außer ihr hatte je dieses Lächeln auf seinen Zügen gesehen.  
Sie kam näher und nahm seine großen Hände in die ihren. "Ich habe dich beobachtet. Seit wir ankamen habe ich von dir erzählen hören, und was die Leute sagten, machte mich glücklich. Als wir auf eure Armee trafen, da wagte ich es nicht, zu dir zu kommen. Bis heute."  
"Daß du überhaupt gekommen bist, reicht bereits völlig. Und daß du jetzt hier bist."  
"Und sei es nur, um zu sehen, wie sehr du dich verändert hast." Mit dem Handrücken strich sie über seinen dünnen Bart. "Es gibt Elben wie dich in Aman, nur sehr wenige, aus den ersten Generationen, die in Cuiviénen gelebt haben. Zugegebenermaßen sieht keiner von ihnen so gut aus wie du."  
Er drückte seine Wange gegen ihre Finger. "Magst du ihn? Er fühlte sich anfangs ziemlich seltsam an."  
"Ja, das tue ich. Es steht dir gut, Schiffsbauer."  
Sie wanderten aus dem Hafen und entlang des einsamen Strandes und lauschten der Musik des Wassers. Es wurde nicht viel gesagt, denn für sie gab es keinen Grund zu sprechen. Ihre Seelen waren einander bereits so nahe, wie sich zwei ungebundene Fear nur kommen konnten. Genau wie sein Freund Elwe vor langer Zeit achtete Círdan nicht auf das Verstreichen der Zeit, noch kümmerte es ihn, und zwei Monate lang sah ihn niemand oder wußte, wo er war.  
Erst als sie genügend von der Nähe des anderen gekostet hatten, hielten sie in ihrem Gang inne, und an einem steinigen Strand am Fuße der Ered Lindon sprachen sie erneut.  
"Ich kann nicht bleiben", sagte sie. "Wirst du mit mir kommen?"  
Eine zweite Chance. Die Schönheit Amans zu sehen, die Kais von Alqualonde, Schiffe zu bauen wie jene, die er in den vergangenen Wochen gesehen zu und lieben gelernt hatte. Das zu tun, wonach er sich seit der Ankunft Oromes so sehr sehnte...  
"Du hast mich das schon einmal gefragt."  
"Ja. Und du hast abgelehnt und mir beinahe das Herz gebrochen."  
"Es geschah aus einem guten Grund."  
"Ich weiß."  
Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. "Nun gibt es einen anderen guten Grund, der mich bleiben heißt. Doch ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Ich werde die Verantwortung für diese Entscheidung nicht auf deine Schultern laden, sie ist die meine. Sage mir nur die Wahrheit: werde ich dein Herz brechen, werde ich deine Liebe verlieren, wenn ich erneut zurückbleibe?"  
Im Mondschein waren ihre Tränen wie Diamanten auf ihrer glatten Haut.  
Und dann sagte sie schlicht, "Nein."

Niemand wußte, wo er sich aufhielt, niemand wagte zu fragen. Mit ihr erkundete er die Küsten und den Fluß, gemeinsam wanderten sie durch die Wälder und suchten nach den Ents, die dort leben mochten. Schließlich fanden sie einige und Círdan sprach mit ihnen, und wiewohl sie zögerten und es sie bekümmerte, wußten sie doch, daß dies ein Teil des Großen Lieds war und gestatteten ihm das Fällen der Bäume.  
Doch erfuhr niemals jemand von ihr, die den Schiffsbauer so oft begleitete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine ganze Flotte wurde erbaut. In Mithlond schuf Círdan die großen Werften von Mittelerde, und hier fertigten er und seine Gefährten zahllose Schiffe, stark und wunderschön, jene Elben über das Meer zu tragen, die willens waren, die Hinnenlande für immer zu verlassen. Die Falathrim ließen sich entlang des Golfs von Lhûn nieder und seine Ufer hallten wider von ihren seltsamen und melodischen Liedern.  
Niemand hat je gezählt, wie viele Elben in dieser Zeit ihr altes Zuhause verließen. Als erste gingen die befreiten Sklaven aus Thangorodrim, da sie am dringendsten der Heilung und des Trostes bedurften. Doch von all den Tausenden, die versklavt gewesen waren, blieben sieben in Mittelerde zurück. Sie waren von den Orks in der Nähe von Balar gefangengenommen worden, doch ursprünglich stammten sie aus Nargothrond und sie hatten an der Seite Gil Galads auf Tumladen gekämpft und ihn in jenem langen, kalten Winter auf dem grausamen Weg von den Ruinen ihres Heims zu der Insel im Belegaer begleitet. Sie blieben aus Treue, stellten sich dem Schrecken der Erinnerung und selbst die Ainur waren von ihrer Ergebenheit beeindruckt.

Und dann war der Tag gekommen da Ingwion, Herr der Vanyar, und Finarfin und Earwen, Hoher König und Hohe Königin der Noldor, sich aufmachten, Mittelerde zu verlassen und in die Geheiligten Lande zu segeln. Sie gingen an einem düsteren Abend, ohne jegliches Zeremoniell, drei Elben, die in den Westen zurückkehrten.  
Ingwion verabschiedete sich zuerst. "Du hast wohl gehandelt, Sohn Artahers. Du hast mich viele Dinge gelehrt, die ich nicht vergessen werde, und dafür danke ich dir. Lebe wohl, bis wir uns eines Tages im Westen wiedersehen."  
Gil Galad verneigte sich. "Ich danke Euch, Herr. Es war eine Ehre, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen. Bitte richtet Eurem Vater meine Grüße aus." Er faßte Ingwions Arm. "Alles was ich Euch lehren konnte, war die Kunst des Krieges. Wenn wir uns das nächste mal begegnen, wird Frieden herrschen und dann will ich freudig allem zuhören, das Ihr mir darüber beibringen könnt."  
Dann kam Earwen, doch sie ging nicht auf Gil Galad zu, sondern umarmte zunächst Celebrimbor.  
"Lebwohl, letzter Abkömmling Feanors. Du allein bist niemals dem Ruf der Silmaril verfallen. Mögen die Valar dich und deine Familie behüten." (9)  
"Ich danke Euch, Tante." Der Schmied senkte den Blick für einen Moment, ehe er wieder zu ihrem blassen Gesicht aufsah. "Vor langer Zeit habe ich das Versprechen abgelegt, nie wieder Schmuck für Euch herzustellen. Daher habe ich dies gefertigt."  
Und er legte ein Päckchen, in feinstes Leder eingeschlagen, in ihre Hand. Als sie es öffnete, fand sie darin eine kleine Fibel aus Silber, mit der Blume des Hauses von Finarfin und dem Stern Feanors darauf.  
"Lange Zeit hat Unfrieden zwischen unseren Häusern geherrscht. Das ist nun vorbei. Von jetzt an sollen die Zeichen von Feanor und Finarfin wieder Seite an Seite stehen. Bitte nehmt dies an, Herrin, und erinnert Euch Eures Neffen."  
Earwen lächelte und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. "Das werde ich, Telperinquar. Und am Tage deiner Ankunft in Aman werde ich nur dies tragen und keinen anderen Schmuck."  
Dann schloß sie auch Gil Galad in die Arme. "Ich werde deinen Eltern von dir erzählen, 'Ellach, wenn sie zurückkehren. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, deine Mutter und deine Schwester kennenzulernen. Lebe auch du wohl, geliebter Sohn von Artaher. Möge der Eine alle deine Wege beschützen." Und sie küßte seine Wangen.  
Er blickte sie mit seinen dunklen, grauen Augen an. "Ich danke dir, Großmutter. Dafür, daß du uns so viel Frieden in diesen Zeiten des Krieges gebracht hast." Er zog zwei gefaltete Blätter hervor. "Würdest du dies meiner Familie geben?"  
Sie nickte. "Natürlich, mein Sohn."  
Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er sie nochmals an sich. "Und Dank dafür, eine zweite Mutter gewesen zu sein - für mich, und für Celebrimbor, der es so sehr brauchte", flüsterte er.  
Mit einem neugierigen Blick umarmte zuletzt auch Finarfin seinen Urenkel. "Ich hatte gehofft, dich in Aman zu sehen, denn du hättest es dir wahrlich verdient. Doch deine Gründe sind gut und du hast dich als ein würdiger Abkömmling Finwes erwiesen. So bleibe denn hier, Hoher König der Noldor in Mittelerde."  
Beinahe gegen seinen Willen mußte Gil Galad lachen. "Ist das nicht ein etwas übertriebener Titel? Hoher König welcher anderen Königreiche?"  
"Andere Reiche werden gegründet werden. Ob ihre Führer sich nun Herren oder Könige nennen, ist nicht von Belang. Sie werden deine Oberherrschaft anerkennen."  
Und so gingen die Anführer der Armee des Westens an Bord ihres Schiffes und verließen Mittelerde, und keiner von ihnen sollte je zurückkehren. Und die folgenden Generationen erachteten dies als den letzten Tag des Ersten Zeitalters der Welt.

Später berichtete Gil Galad Círdan von Finarfins Worten.  
"'Hoher König der Noldor von Mittelerde'! Mein Urgroßvater ist übermäßig optimistisch, fürchte ich."  
Der alte Seefahrer lächelte. "Und er irrt sich."  
"Wieso?"  
"Er - und Ingwion - haben deine Verbindung zu den Sindar niemals wirklich verstanden. Ich habe mit vielen ihrer Anführer gesprochen. Du bist bei weitem nicht nur Hoher König der Noldor, sondern vielmehr Hoher König der Noldor und eines großen Teils der Sindar, zumindest jener, die westlich des Hithaeglir leben. Also nenne dich besser ‚Hoher König der Elben des Westens'." (10)

**Fußnoten:**

(1) _Laßt unsere Frauen..._: Maedhros war natürlich unverheiratet. Maglor spricht hier von seiner Gattin und jenen seiner Brüder Curufin und Caranthir.

(2) _Stern der Dämmerungen_: Vingilot war am frühen Morgen und Abend zu sehen, es soll den Planeten Venus darstellen, den Morgen- und Abendstern.

(3) _Silíel & Ergaladh_: da diese Geschichte so viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, solle ich euch vermutlich an diese OCs erinnern: Silíel ist Círdans Haushälterin und Ergaladh – über die ihr mehr in Kapitel 14 lesen könnt – ist eines jener verwaisten, namenloser Kinder, die den Fall von Nargothrond überlebten.

(4) _grasbedeckter Strand_: ja, grasbedeckt, nicht sandig. Wir sprechen von einer überfluteten Ebene. ;)

(5) _Lindon & Ossiriand_: die Ered Luin wurden auch Ered Lindon genannt, ‚Ossiriand' bedeutet ‚Land der sieben Flüsse'.

(6) _Thorondors Abschied_: nach dem ersten Zeitalter wird Thorondor nicht mehr erwähnt und Tolkien teilte uns nicht mit, was aus ihm geworden ist.

(7) _seine Erlaubnis_: nur die männlichen Ents waren an Wäldern interessiert, die Frauen kümmerten sich um ihre Gärten. Es erschien mir sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß ausgerechnet Elben Bäume fällen sollten, ohne zuerst die Ents um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sie sind schließlich nicht wie Aldarion (keine Sorge, diesem hervorragenden Seemann werdet ihr später in der Geschichte noch begegnen)

(8) _Beschreibung der Grauen Anfurten_: wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, ähnelt meine Darstellung sehr der Erscheinung dieses Ortes im Film. Nun, warum nicht, es ist wunderschön! ;) Übrigens: Círdan nennt den Anlegeplatz nur ‚Anfurt', nicht ‚Anfurten' wie wir es gewohnt sind, weil es zu diesem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich nur ein einziger Hafen ist.

(9) _letzter Abkömmling Feanors_: natürlich war da noch immer Maglor. Ich stelle mir jedoch vor, daß die Elben ihn in den alltäglichen Dingen nicht mehr mitrechneten.

(10) _Hoher König der Elben des Westens_: dieser Titel Gil Galads führte zu vielen Fragen, da niemals klar war, was Tolkien genau damit meinte. Ich hoffe, eine akzeptable Erklärung gefunden zu haben...das heißt, natürlich hat Círdan sie gefunden. ;)

**2nd A/N:**

So. Das war's. Wir haben den Krieg des Zorns hinter uns - und mit ihm das Erste Zeitalter. Ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben. Hätte mir jemand vorhergesagt, daß die Narn zweieinhalb Jahre benötigen würde, um allein diesen Punkt zu erreichen, hätte man mein Gelächter noch an den Stränden von Alqualonde hören können.  
Dies ist ein guter Augenblick, um allen meinen Lesern zu danken, die Gil Galad und mich auf unserer langen Reise durch Tolkiens Welt begleitet haben. Nun laßt uns einen Blick auf das Zweite Zeitalter werfen. Gil Galad muß die Elben des Westens vereinigen, er muß sein Königreich aufbauen. Und er wird sich Sauron im Kampf stellen müssen, sogar zwei mal. Doch diese Tage liegen noch weit in der Zukunft.


End file.
